


【Ａｓｐｈｙｘｉａ】

by SSTrainwreck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brief appearance, CCG - Freeform, CCG Leader Seonghwa, Cafe Utopia, Can't be helped, Ghoul!San, Ghoul!Wooyoung, Ghoul!Yunho, Ghouls, Hwangwoong, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Keonhee-freeform, Leedo-freeform, Little OOC!Characters, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, New recruit Jongho, ONEUS Ensemble - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part-Ghoul!Hongjoong, Ravn - Freeform, Seoho-Freeform, Slow Burn, Uptight Yeosang (but he gets better), brief mention of eating disorder, cult like behavior, human!mingi, not really - Freeform, oneus - Freeform, xion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 239,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSTrainwreck/pseuds/SSTrainwreck
Summary: Ghouls.Creatures that relied on human flesh to survive.Hongjoong had always known they existed but he never gave them much thought. He was just an ordinary music student studying with his best friend Mingi. Who knew that a routine walk home would change everything he had ever known.**You do not have to be familiar with Tokyo Ghoul. Supporting explanations of the universe will either be explained in text or in ending chapter notes**
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 172
Kudos: 610





	1. Beginning

“I’m telling you Hyung, the song sounds amazing.” 

Two young men sat together at a round table by the window in a small, intimate cafe. The interior of the cafe was cozy and dressed in wood with soft brown and cream accents making it feel homey. The only sounds in the cafe were soft chatter, clinking cups, and the news playing softly on a hanging TV over the counter. It was almost twilight and the sun streaming in was cascading the two in a perfect warmth for a slight chilly October afternoon. 

One man was tall and sat back in his chair as he held his small espresso cup close to his lips to take a sip after speaking. He had windswept dark brown hair and wore rolled up, ripped distressed jeans with a tucked in white shirt and black belt. A few silver necklaces at varying lengths sat at the collarbone and one or two thick leather bracelets. To top off his ensemble, he was wearing rounded glasses that made him look sophisticated but his friend knew better. 

The man’s companion was a slightly shorter male with sandy blonde hair that was long in the back. Some had commented that the man should cut the mullet but he quite liked it and considering the shorter of the two was so busy working, he never had the time to make the trip to a salon. He was dressed in a simple black turtleneck and black slacks but had a few silver necklaces on display and rings on his fingers. His ears were adorned with piercings and one was a dangling teardrop that nearly brushed his shoulder.

The blonde sighed as he leaned back in his chair, mirroring his companion’s pose, while setting down his cup. “That’s what you say, Mingi, but I’m not satisfied with the chord progression in the third verse and the transition still sounds forced and I-”

The newly identified Mingi held up a hand to stop the other’s rambling. “Kim Hongjoong if you don’t stop your complaining right now there will be no hugs for a week.” Though his words were playful, his face read complete seriousness. Hongjoong shot him an incredulous look and that was all it took for the seriousness to fade and the other boy to chuckle and grin widely, exposing a slightly crooked, but adorable, front tooth. “I’m just playing but it got you to shut up right?”

“Uh huh…” The other said suspiciously. Before he could continue, movement caught the corner of his eye as he spotted a waiter walk past. “Um, excuse me? When you have a second could I pay? I’m in a bit of a rush to get back to a project.”

The waiter stopped and turned to look at the man who had stopped him. The man was very tall, at least 6ft, with bright blonde hair with his roots growing out, exposing his naturally black hair. He flashed the two a bright smile and perked up in a way that reminded Honjoong of a golden retriever. “Of course! Just let me drop off these drinks to another table and I will be right with you.” 

The man moves to turn from the two customers and makes to step away from their table when he caught sight of the news headline detailing another attack a few districts over. His distraction had caused the blonde to trip on a nearby chair leg. The waiter stumbles a bit before completely losing his balance which sends the tray flying. Coffee sprayed the nearest objects before clattering to the ground followed by the sounds of glass smashing, startling the other patron’s in the coffee shop.

“Ouch..ch..ch” The waiter says while holding his head in an attempt to get up off the floor. His pristine white button up shirt is now stained brown and his black tie is askew. His brown waist apron seemed to be the only thing unscathed. 

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?” The waiter looks up from his position on all fours to look straight at a hand in his face. The man followed the hand to get a glimpse at the body attached to it and was met with a pair of soulful brown eyes.

“Uh, yeah I think so.” The waiter mumbled embarrassed before grabbing the offered hand. The waiter stood up only to be met with a man as tall as himself.

Mingi took a look at the man before him and couldn’t help but crack a little smile at his disheveled look, despite also feeling bad for the fall. “Glad you’re ok…” Mingi paused realizing he didn’t know the other’s name. Doing another quick once over, he spotted a name tag. “Yunho.”

At the sound of his name, the other man snapped out of his slight daze before he realized he was still holding the other’s hand. Blushing slightly at his awkwardness he quickly dropped it and tried to avert his gaze before they landed on the shattered pile of glass. “Thank you for your help. I should really clean this up.” Yunho said as he bent down to pick up his tray.

“Here, let me help you.” Mingi quickly followed the other back to the ground as he reached for glass shards and swiftly picking them up. 

“You really don’t have to help-”

“Nonsense, we were the reason you stopped and tripped I can at least help clean. My name is Mingi, nice to meet-ouch!” The darker haired boy out of the two stopped his introduction as he brought his hand closer to his body to examine his fingers. Sure enough, a small bead of blood had already begun to pool from cutting it on a shard of glass. 

“Mingi!” Hongjoong exclaimed, speaking for the first time during the whole encounter. He grabbed one of the cloth napkins from the table and crouched next to his friend. “You should really be more careful around sharp objects. Your lucky you didn’t get a bigger cut-” The shortest took that moment during his scolding to look up and caught Yunho’s gaze before pausing. 

Yunho’s eyes had dilated significantly and seemed to be locked on Mingi’s now napkin covered finger where the blood was starting to seep through. It was small, almost imperceptible, but Hongjoong could have sworn he spotted the other take a deep breath as if smelling the air before his chest began to rise and fall just a little bit quicker.

“Hongjoong?” The other was snapped out of his observations by the sound of his best friend’s voice. He turned his head to meet the concerned eyes of Mingi. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” the man exhaled, sounding unsure. He took a deep breath before repeating himself a bit more confidently. “Yeah, I’m fine. Yunho are you ok-?” The young man turned his head back in the direction of the blonde waiter but all he saw was an empty space and an abandoned coffee tray.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Seonghwa-sii! Seonghwa-sii!” The even clicking sound of dress shoes on a linoleum floor was soon joined with another rapped set of tapping. The even set paused in the hallway and the body attached turned to his addresser. The man was tall and slim with black hair. He was smartly dressed in a fitted black suit with one hand in his pocket in a more casual manner. His bangs were a bit long and framed his piercingly intense cat eyes.

The running set of feet stopped and the man, also in a black suit, dropped his hands to his knees and while panting from exertion. Suddenly the intimidating look vanished as the man’s face dissolved into a smile and his eyes disappeared to greet his new companion. 

“Jongho! How many times have I told you to stop addressing me so formally?” The man, Seonghwa, said while patting the other on the back. The pats seemed to be a little too hard for the tired man and he stumbled forward a step before fully righting himself. “Sorry, Sir but I just got this assignment a week ago. I’m not quite comfortable with that yet.” Now that the man had stood, he revealed himself to be about an inch shorter than his superior. 

“Come on,” Seonghwa pressed. “You will be one of us in a matter of months once you finish up your field experience training. Might as well get used to it now.” Jongho opened his mouth to retort but a voice from behind stopped him.

“I beg to differ.” The two men in the hallway turned around to spot the third person joining their party. He was dressed just like the others with light brown hair and a few blonde highlights meant to soften his appearance but he still looked fierce. He took a few more steps before stopping. “You should always have decorum with superiors and Jongho isn’t technically out of the academy yet.”

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow before placing his arm around the new arrival, much to his annoyance. “Yeosang! Nice to see you haven’t changed.”

The shortest male brushed off the offending arm. “You see my everyday and yet you say the same things.”

The other didn’t seem to mind the rude treatment and appeared used to it. He shrugged and placed both hands back in his slack pockets. “And I will say it every day until I start to see a smile on your face.”

“I smile!” The other protester hotly. It was hard not to imagine him stomp his foot just slightly. 

“Need I remind you that you are only a few months out of the academy yourself.” Seongwha replied over his shoulder as he began to make his way back down the hall. The other two made a move to follow about two steps behind and on the left and right of their superior. 

“I graduated early.” Yeosang grumbled under his breath, figured the other didn’t hear but with no such luck. 

“So did I” Seonghwa responded, “and so will Jongho. Why do you think he was assigned to this team?”

Yeosang didn’t reply as the group turned a corner and headed into a different hallway. “Besides, you haven’t even experienced your first real mission. Everything up until this point has just been small time stuff.” The tallest of the three stopped at a door to the left. He placed his thumb on a keypad next to the door. He waited for a few seconds as a red light scanned his finger before a clicking was heard. “But that’s going to change today.”

The leader opened the door and held it open before gesturing for the other two to slip inside. Once they were all in the room Yeosang and Jongho took a seat at the table while Seonghwa made his way to the small podium at the front. Opening a laptop that was already placed there, he entered his passcode and badge number before queuing up a presentation. 

“Now, have either of you heard of the Butcher?” 

The two seated young men nodded gravely before Jongho raised his hand. Seonghwa gestured at him to speak. “He’s the one that likes to chop up his victims with a butcher knife for maximum pain before he eats them right?”

The dark haired man grimaced but shook his head in the affirmative. “Exactly, and he leaves a calling card after his crimes. He usually chooses married victims and always leaves the ring finger with the ring still attached.” The leader flipped through a few crime scene photos that the techs had made. They we unnecessarily bloody, showing their perp really enjoyed the kill and had no qualms on making it a messy one. When Seonghwa stopped at the picture of the latest victim's remains Jongho paled three shades and Yeosang pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Now, don’t look like you're going to hurl now.” Seonghwa teased for a moment before regaining his serious expression. “You have trained for this and now it’s time for your first real task. Ghouls are nothing to take lightly. They are among the most monstrous things to walk this earth.” His subordinates nodded. “This will be a joint mission with one other squad and their apprentice since he is crossing district lines. The brass thinks we should be able to handle this threat with their help.” 

“Jongho,” the dark haired boy sat up straighter at being addressed directly by his superior. “This will be your first field test and it will be evaluated by myself with Yeosang’s input if I am not around. I trust you will do well.”

The youngest nodded his head assuredly. “I will, Sir.” 

The serious atmosphere sat for another moment before the leader smiled widely once more. “Now, who wants bingsu?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Yunho stood in the darkened kitchen with his hands splayed on the counter. His head was dropped between his shoulders as sweat beaded down his temples and dripped onto the wood. He was panting and desperately between swallowing heavily. 

“Always have to over do it, don’t you?” A voice from behind said. Yunho turned to face the new presence. The kitchen was mostly dark as the sun had finally set on the horizon. Only thin beams of weak light made its way through the blinds on the windows. The figure took a step into the light revealing just the top of a man’s face. The rest was covered in the large neck of a black trench coat. The man’s hair was as black as night with streaks of silver, betraying his age. 

“Well,” Yunho said as he stood up fully and turned to lean against the counter. “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

The man didn’t answer and just tossed a small, brown paper wrapped package. Yunho stood quickly to catch it as the package impacted with his chest. “Take it. When was the last time you ate?”

Yunho shrugged half-heartedly and mumbled under his breath. “I don’t know. Month and a half maybe?"

The man clicked his tongue. “And that’s why you’re over here starving over just a few drops of a human’s blood.”

“I can control myself.” The taller mumbled, disgruntled. 

The man sighed in exasperation, as if he had heard this argument a million times. “Just seeing how long you can go between meals is not sustainable and is bad for your body. You are putting unnecessary stress on yourself.”

“I’m an adult, I can do what I want.” The other huffed. The man just rolled his eyes and let the subject drop for now. He knew there was no winning with this one. He would just have to keep an eye on the younger when something eventually went wrong. 

“Just eat. You’ll feel better.” The blonde man didn’t argue and instead pulled a plate from one of the cupboards. He carefully unwrapped the package and dumped the contents onto the pristine surface. Inside the package was a cleanly cut red and still bloody mass. On the outside, it appeared the be just raw slice of meat but the two men knew otherwise. Yunho sighed as he reached for a knife and fork, resigning to his fate that he needed to eat if he wanted to keep those around him safe and free from suspicion.

“I hate this.” The boy pouted. He felt a hand clap his back as the other stood beside him.

“We all do,” the older said gruffly. “But we have to do what it takes to survive.”

The blonde sighed again but nodded solemnly. The only sound in the kitchen was the scratching of the knife on ceramic as the boy cut into his meal and took a bite.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Mingi asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Hongjoong couldn’t tell if it was to keep his lanky body warm or he was genuinely excited. 

The other nodded his head in response as he blew hot air into his hands and shivered. The sun had finally fully set and the air temperature had dropped significantly. It was definitely starting to feel like winter was near.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the library. I still have some stuff I wanna get done.”

The other boy rolled his eyes as he mounted his bicycle. “Typical Hyung, always working. Take a break once in awhile will ya?”

“Hey!” The other exclaimed. “I take breaks. What do you call this whole meeting then? Though in hindsight I definitely could have gotten a lot more done-ow!”

Mingi pulled his hand back from where he had playfully slapped his friend on the shoulder the two laughed once more. "I guess I should really get going then," The other replied as their laughter died down. "See you later, hyung!" Mingi called over his shoulder as he kicked off.

Alone now, Hongjoong shivered once again as a cold wind swept by. He zipped his jacket a little tighter. “Maybe I should call a cab instead of walk home.” The boy mumbled to himself as his teeth chattered. Reaching his cold fingers into his coat, Hongjoong felt around for his phone but couldn’t seem to find it in his pockets.

“Dammit,” the man cursed after checking every place a phone could possibly be hiding. He sighed and came to the conclusion that both his phone and wallet were missing, to his dismay. He figured that he must have left them both back at the cafe. The little whole in the wall coffee shop would be closed by now but hopefully someone would still be behind cleaning that he could beg to get his items back.

With another shiver, Hongjoong shoved his hands deep in his pockets and pressed his arms close to his sides for warmth before turning on his heel to head back the way he came. While walking, another cold wind brushed passed and the man quickened his pace. Looking to the side, Hongjoong saw an alleyway he didn’t notice before. Figuring it would make a good short cut and barrier from the wind, he turned and followed the path. About halfway through, a sudden clattering sound, like a can being kicked across the ground, caused him to pause.

“Hello?” Hongjoong called out uncertainty. The alley was nearly pitch black with only a flood light lit at the end. The silence of the area was setting the sandy blonde on edge. Biting his lip in worry, Hongjoong began walking once more at a faster pace, nearly running. This time, he could hear the faint traces of another pair of shoes beating the ground behind him. Every time the man quickened his steps, the following footsteps answered.

Thoroughly scared now, Hongjoong forgot his quick walk and burst into a brisk run. With each step he was brought closer to the floodlight. Step, step, step. He was almost there now. With a last burst of speed he broke through and into the light like a runner crossing the finish line. 

Panting from both adrenaline and exertion, Hongjoong looked behind him and back into the alley to see if he was being followed. Spotting nothing, the man took a deep breath before releasing in a long exhale of relief. Maybe the foot steps were just his imagination. Curse Mingi for making him watch scary movies to get into the 'spooky Halloween spirit'. 

Suddenly pain bloomed from the back of his head and everything went black.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi worries. Hongjoong wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Ateez' new comeback I posted a chapter early! Hope you enjoy! Go vote and stream "Answer"! 
> 
> (If you wanna chat, catch me on twitter @ SSTrainwreck)

Mingi checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time as he stood on the steps of the library. The weather was definitely colder than yesterday and the sky had decided it wanted to open up and rain down fat, freezing drops on unsuspecting passersby. The echoes of the drops splashing on the ground would normally be rather be calming on the senses but today the sky seemed especially sad.

Sighing, Mingi placed his phone back in his pocket. ‘Maybe he just got held up with another project.’ The lanky man tried to reason as he bounced on his toes to generate warmth. He still hadn’t received a text back from his best friend and he was starting to get worried. He had tried calling numerous times but it always went to voicemail.

Deciding that he wasn’t going to wait on the library steps any longer Mingi pulled up the hood on his sweatshirt and walked out into the rain before unlocking his bike. If Hongjoong wasn’t going to answer him, he would just find the man himself. Sitting on his bike and trying not to think of how his butt was getting wet, the taller man set off towards his friend’s apartment. 

The whole ride was only about 10 minutes total but the freezing rain felt like razor blades as they brushed over his cheeks and seeped into his clothing. What a day for him to forget his umbrella. About a third of the way there he ended up riding through a puddle that soaked the bottom of his pants. Mingi scowled.

“Hyung better be grateful for this,” the man muttered under his breath as he shook off the water that was trying to drip into his eyes.

Once he arrived, Mingi hopped off his bike and leaned it against the building, not even bothering to lock it up as he bounded up the outside steps to reach shelter. Shaking off some of the excess water like a dog, he passed a few doors before he reached apartment 203. Pulling his red and frozen fingers out of his pocket, Mingi had never been so grateful that they were willing to share apartment passcodes with each other. 

After a few tries due to his shaking hands, he finally managed to input the passcode correctly. With a flourish Mingi threw open the door.

“Hyung! Where were you. I demand tea, a hot shower, and cuddles!” The man called out as he clumsily pulled off his shoes at the door way. He nearly fell over hopping on one foot to separate his socks from his feet. When the brunette didn't receive a snarky response to his obnoxious yell, Mingi looked up and into the dark apartment with a wet sock still in hand. 

“Hongjoong?” He called out again only to be met with silence once more. Forgetting his wet sock he dropped it onto the floor in the entry and made his way farther into the apartment. 

He made a beeline for his friend’s bedroom, only sneaking a quick peek into the living room as he walked past .He noted absently that his friend was not there. Once at the bedroom, he noticed that the door was open. Peeking inside he saw that the bed looked undisturbed as if no one had slept in it the night before.

Mingi clicked his tongue, “Did he spend the night in the studio again?” He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. This room appeared the same as the others, completely untouched. 

Figuring his Hyung owed him, Mingi decided to make himself at home and prepare to both surprise and scold his workaholic friend for standing him up when the other finally decided to come home. The brunette walked back into the other man’s bedroom and opened a drawer where he usually kept a spare set of clothes in case he ended up staying over working on a project or during their movie nights. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes before he made himself something quick to eat. His Hyung didn't have much, as he normally forgot to eat, but one bowl of instant noodles later, Mingi had firmly sat himself on Hongjoong's couch and turned on the TV to make himself comfortable.

It wasn’t until hours later when the lanky man felt light rudely invade his vision did Mingi realize that he had fallen asleep at some point in the night. He half expected to wake up with a blanket thrown over him like always when Hongjoong finds the other asleep in his apartment but was rather surprised to notice that he was still uncovered. Even the TV was still playing in the background which the shorter man would have turned off immediately upon discovery lest he disturb the other’s slumber.

Confused, Mingi sat up with a yawn. He gave a mighty stretch and listened to his bones pop from being stuck in an uncomfortable position for an extended period of time. Once fully awake, Mingi made his way through Hongjoong’s apartment once more to find that his shorter friend still hadn’t returned. Fully worried now, Mingi ran towards his phone to try the calling the other.

He tapped his foot anxiously as he listened it ring. After the fifth ring the phone clicked to voicemail. Mingi threw his phone on the couch and roughly ran his hands through his hair in frustrated worry. It wasn’t like Hongjoong to leave his apartment for an extended period like this without letting anyone, especially Mingi, know. It also wasn’t like him to not answer his phone when the other called or break a promise. 

Fearing the worst, Mingi snatched his phone off the couch and raced towards the door. He didn’t even bother changing out of his pajamas as he threw on a pair of slippers, ran down the stairs, and mounted his bike. There were only a total number of three places that the shorter man could be and Mingi wasn’t sure what he was going to do if Hongjoong wasn’t at any of them.

Mingi’s first stop was the studio at their shared university. If you were ever looking for one Kim Hongjoong, this was for sure the first place one would ever check. The other male would often hole himself up in one of the studios for days and work on school or personal projects. 

The tall boy ignored all the strange looks he was receiving as he rushed into the building. After darting up a set of stairs two at a time, he slid to a stop in front of Hongjoong’s normally reserved room. With a deep breath to prepare himself for what might be on the other side, Mingi flung open the door and stepped inside.

Empty. 

The room looked completely untouched since the last time Hongjoong had been there. There were a few chip bags in the trash and a forgotten sweater thrown over the back of the chair but otherwise no signs of the man with the mullet. There was very little possibility that anyone had used the room since Hongjoong’s last visit. The entire music department knew that this studio was his sacred space and didn’t dare try to intrude. 

The second place that the brunette could possibly think that his small friend would be hiding is Mingi's own apartment. He knew it was very unlikely that he would be there considering Mingi himself had spent the night at Hongjoong's place and he hadn't received any calls saying the shorter was there. The lanky boy didn’t want to bother chancing it though and made his way out of the building and back to his bike.

In the same manner as last time Mingi hopped off and headed inside his own apartment. He scanned the room quickly before deciding that his Hyung had not even set foot in his home while he was out. He took the opportunity to change since he was home but as soon as he had fresh clothes on, he hopped back on his bike. This was his last idea. If Hongjoong wasn’t there, then he didn’t know where to even begin to look next.

As soon as Mingi pulled up to their favorite little cafe he hopped off his bike and tossed it to the side. He didn’t even bother to put its kickstand up as he was quickly being consumed with worry. The bell on the oak door jingled loudly as he tossed it open. He must have been a bit too aggressive as the whole of the cafe looked up and towards where he was standing.

Feeling a little embarrassed at his actions but too preoccupied with his task, he quickly scanned the entire cafe for a sandy blonde head. Coming up empty, he turned his attention to the coffee bar where Yunho stood with a cup poised in his hand. He had paused in his cleaning at the noise of the bell to stare at the other.

“Yunho!” The lanky boy exclaimed loudly as he made his way to the counter. The other boy’s eyes widened comically with a jump at the sudden shout of his name.

“Yes? Can I help you?” The tall blonde drawled in confusion. Mingi didn’t even seem to notice.

“Hongjoong. Have you seen him?” The other rushed out. At the other’s confused eyebrow raise, Mingi rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the counter while leaning in. “Hongjoong. The guy who was with me yesterday. We come in all the time. This is our favorite place to hang out and now I can’t find him anywhere and he isn’t answering his cell.”

The blonde clenched the cup in his grip a little tighter and pulled it closer to his chest as he watched the dark haired male begin to get worked up. Mingi didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable he was making the young waiter as he continued leaning further and further over the counter. Yunho didn’t really know what to make of this person he barely knew getting so upset. The mention of a cell phone seemed to remind the blonde of something, however, and he made a sudden sound of realization that seemed to catch Mingi off guard.

“What does his cell phone look like?” The tall blonde asked as he set the cup down and reached for something under the counter. Once he had found what he was looking for, he pulled out a wallet and a phone with a hand painted Minion phone case. Mingi had told his Hyung that it was embarrassing to have something like that for a phone case but Hongjoong wouldn’t hear anything of it when he had showed the other his creation with the biggest smile the brunette had ever seen. Mingi had to bite his lip to keep his eyes from watering at the sight of the offending case without the presence of its owner.

“I knew it. Somethings happened,” The dark haired boy swallowed thickly. “I could feel it in my gut but I didn’t want to admit it. I have to go find him.” The last part was said in a rush as he made to turn and hop back on his bike to scour the whole city. 

“Wait!” Yunho called out in alarm as he made to grab the other’s arm to keep him from leaving. He missed the wrist and managed to grab onto the other's hand. Mingi paused to turn back around to look at the other. The stance was a bit awkward because of the counter in between them. The blonde quickly dropped the other’s hand as if it had burned him with a mumbled apology.

“When was the last time you saw your friend?” Yunho asked curiously. The way the other boy was talking it seemed rather serious.

Mingi took a deep breath and seemed to try and pull himself together as he ran a hand through his hair. “We parted after we left the cafe two days ago with promises to meet yesterday at the library. When he didn’t show and he wasn’t answering my calls,I figured he was caught up in a project. I ended up crashing at his place while I waited for him to come home but he didn’t. I’ve been looking for him since this morning and visited all his usual haunts by now.” The dark haired man cast a forlorn glance at the yellow smiling Minion. “Guess I know now why he wasn’t answering.”

“Maybe he didn’t know his phone was missing and went somewhere else?” The blonde supplied in what he hoped was a bright and helpful tone. When Mingi just stared back with a raised eyebrow the boy sighed. “You’re right. Stupid suggestion.”

“Look, thank you for keeping my Hyung’s phone and wallet safe but I have to go out there and look for him.” Mingi said in exasperation as he pocketed the mentioned items. He wasn't sure where Hongjoong could have run off too. He couldn't get anywhere far though if his wallet was here. He would have no money and no T-money card for buses or subways.

“Shouldn’t you fill out a missing person’s report? It sounds like it’s been over 24 hours and you said you checked all his usual spots. You should let the police handle this.” 

“The police can’t find him!” What was meant to be helpful advice seemed to trigger the other as he gave a quick outburst. The cafe became quiet once more at the sudden noise and Mingi once again found all eyes on him. Taking a deep breath the boy tried to calm himself down before addressing the blonde again. “Look, the police don’t know my best friend like I do. Only I can find him.”

Yunho was torn. He understood the other male’s desire to be the one to search for his friend but he also knew that he was letting his emotions get the better of him. “Listen uhhh…”

“Mingi.” The boy replied curtly.

“Right, Mingi.” The blonde noted with a nod of his head. “I understand that you want to be the one to find him but don’t you think that having more people out searching would be better? Who is going to look for Hongjoong when you need to eat or sleep? You can’t keep going 24/7. The more people out on the streets the better. You can search on your own when you have free time and hang up posters if you really want to help.”

“But-” Mingi tried to retort but was only met with a raised eyebrow. The dark haired male sighed, the fight suddenly depleting from him and leaving him feeling exhausted. “You’re right I just...I-”

Yunho held up a finger and stopped the other from talking. “Don’t. I understand. You’re just worried for your friend. I would be too.”

Mingi lowered his head as if he were a chastised pet but cracked a tiny smile, the first one in two days. “Thanks, I really appreciate it. You’ve been really helpful. I’m sorry that you had to talk down a total stranger from having a scene.”

“Oh the scene happened the moment you walked in the door,” the blonde joked. “I just decided to take up the supporting role.”

The small shy smirk on Mingi’s face broke into a full, if not a little broken, smile. “Wonderful performance, good sir, but I don’t think we need an encore.”

“Definitely not,” Yunho quipped back with a bright, answering smile before watching the boy before him become solemn again.

“I should probably go file that report. The sooner the better.” Mingi sighed while looking at the ground before looking back up again to catch the other’s gaze. He brought his left hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed nervously. “H-hey, I know this is a lot to ask of a total stranger, feel free to say no, but would you mind maybe...coming with me?” The ending inflection of the boy’s sentence was slightly higher in his insecurity.

Yunho blinked back in surprise. Of all the things he thought he would be doing today, this hadn't even made it on the list, but as he stood and stared at the other’s heartbroken and slightly red rimmed eyes, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no. 

“Y-yeah sure.” The blonde stuttered back. “Just let me go find someone to cover me and I’ll grab my jacket, then we can go.”

Mingi seemed to perk up as he watched the other exit the back of the bar and reach for a jacket on the coat rack. “Thanks again. I really appreciate it. After this I’ll leave you alone. It’s just nice to have someone there you know?”

The blonde paused with his jacket clutched in his hand as he turned his head to stare back at his earnest companion as he felt something clench in his stomach. “Of course.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Ughhh….” Hongjoong groaned as his slumber was interrupted by a blinding white light. Cracking his eyes open, he immediately shut them again as the light sent a shooting pain through his head. His mouth felt dry, his brain was fuzzy, and his limbs weighed a hundred pounds each.

After a few moments to collect himself, the small student managed to fully open his eyes. Hongjoong took the time to glance at his surroundings from where his head appeared to be laying on a starchy pillow.  
He was in a springy bed with scratchy, thin sheets that reminded him of his bed when he used to live in the dorms at school. The walls around him were a disturbingly clean white that made the fluorescent lights appear much brighter. There were no markings anywhere or windows. The only other thing in the room was a bedside table with a desktop lamp. 

After a moment, Hongjoong gathered the strength to push himself up in the small bed. Once up, noticed a slight tug on his hand. He looked down to see an IV line connected to one of his hands. He turned it this way and that in confusion before glancing at the rest of his body. Someone had changed him into a plain white gown that nearly blended him in to the rest of his surroundings. For all intents and purposes, it looked like he was in a hospital room. A very barren and cold looking hospital room. 

A feeling of panic seized his chest as the unfamiliarity of the situation sunk in. Where was he? How did he get here? Hongjoong sat and wracked his brain trying to recollect anything from before. As if trying to tell him something, the back of Hongjoong’s head throbbed and suddenly the moments before he blacked out came crashing back.

Feeling the panic increase, the man quickly ripped out the IV from his hand with a slight hiss. He ignored the pain, however, and threw the sheets off the bed and hopped out. As soon as his bare feet touched the cold tile he turned his body in a circle. This wasn’t like any other hospital room he had been in before. Hospitals were typically decorated pretty spartan but this was a whole other level. There were no machines, visiting chairs, or nurses call buttons. In fact, he couldn’t even see a visible door.

An alarm seemed to go off in the back of his head and an unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut grew. Something wasn’t right here. He wasn’t being treated for a simple knock on the back of the head.

Riding on instinct, he sprinted towards a wall and placed his hands on it trying to feel around for what might be a door. After walking around the room for a few minutes his fingers brushed a crease. He dug his fingernails into it and tugged, hoping it would open. When nothing happened he took a step back to reevaluate. Now that he knew what he was looking for, the man could see a barely visible outline that almost perfectly blended with the white of the walls. 

Not seeing any doorknobs or buttons, Hongjoong laid his hands on it and quickly felt around looking for any nook or cranny that he could exploit. Finding none, he pounded his fists on the door in frustration. He could feel his pulse and breath both quicken as the fear settled in as well. He had never been claustrophobic before but the bleak white of his surroundings and the sudden realization that he didn't know how to leave settled in and the walls felt a lot closer than before. He had to get out. What kind of hospital trapped their patients like a ship in a bottle? Who knew what plans the person who trapped him had. 

His only hope of getting out of this strange place and opening the door was when someone from the other side opened it, but there was no telling when the next time someone would be in to check on him and there was no button to call someone to the room. Darting his eyes around in panic he looked for anything that could be useful. His eyes landed on the bedside lamp. Not able to think of any better options, he unplugged it. Not even knowing if this would work, Hongjoong sat the lamp aside and grabbed the IV bag containing what he hopped was water to keep him hydrated and pulled out the line connecting it to the needle. Once a bigger hole was open, he began spraying the contents directly into the electrical outlet the lamp was once plugged into.

Risking an electrical fire with no way to predict if help would come, he watched as the outlet began to spark. He didn't let that distract him however and continued his onslaught until the bag was completely empty. The sparks grew stronger as the liquid seeped deeper into the outlet and the lights began to flicker before going out completely. Not wasting any time, Hongjoong fumbled his way through the dark until he had a hold of the lamp once more and took a position by where he hoped the door was.

Faintly, he started to hear noises from outside before the sounds of what he assumed was a passcode being typed in. Light from what must have been the emergency lights began to creep in from outside as someone manually slid open the door. Slowly, a silhouette of someone could be made out. Knowing he only had one shot, Hongjoong swung the lamp as hard as he could on the head of the person entering.

The lamp connected with a thud and the man flinched at the sound of it but didn’t have any time to think of it. The doctor, or what he assumed was a doctor, fell to the ground with a heavy thump and Hongjoong had to hop over him just to make it out into the hallway. He didn’t waste any time to think as he took off running in any direction. The hallways were dark from the blown fuse except for a few safety lights ever few meters. The area was silent except for the rapid slapping of skin on tile as the shorter man worked his legs.

Coming up to a dead end, Hongjoong skidded as he tried to change directions but was met with something solid. There was a moment of pause before the man realized he had run into another person, a guard or possibly an orderly. The guard seemed surprised for a moment before he registered what was happening and let out a loud shout.

Hongjoong didn’t let him take the time and ducked out from under the other’s arms as he tried to grab for him. The smaller darted around and ran what felt like twice as fast as before. He didn’t even turn around as an alarm began sounding throughout the building, alerting others to his attempted escape. Alarm lights flashed creating a white and red light show. 

Coming up on another dead end, Hongjoong turned and entered a fully lit hallway. He must have reached an area that ran on a different fuse or power circuit. It was a risk entering a completely illuminated hallway but he was hoping it was a sign that he was reaching somewhere. Thankfully, the hallway was still open but the shorter man spotted a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. Not thinking, he grabbed it and carried it with him. He didn’t know if it would even come in handy but it was better than nothing. From the looks of the last guy he ran into, Hongjoong wouldn’t stand a chance if it came to pure muscle.

His opportunity to use his makeshift weapon came a little sooner than he had anticipated for as soon as he entered another hallway, three gruff looking orderlies ran around the corner and met him halfway. “There he is! Don’t let the test subject escape!”

Panicking, Hongjoong pulled the pin on the fire extinguisher and aimed the hose. Squeezing the lever, he showered the men in foam. They yelped in alarm at the chemicals being sprayed in their eyes. The three threw an arm over their faces to protect themselves but some damage had already been done. Once the canister was empty, Hongjoong turned and back tracked down the hallway before turning down an opposite corridor. From behind, he could hear the guards try to pursue but were slipping on the residual foam and crashing to the ground. 

Spotting an open room ahead, Hongjoong took a chance and dipped inside. The room was set up like a typical infirmary with a chair and medicine cabinet. Two beds occupied the space with privacy curtains around them. Hearing voices from outside, Hongjoong dropped to the floor and hid underneath the bed skirts of the bed while clutching the fire extinguisher to his chest. From this position he could hear the clicking of foot steps as shadows passed. He held his breath as he could see the soul of a shoe come nearer to the bed he was hiding under. After a full minute of tense silence, the footsteps began to fade and he let out a breath of relief. 

Preparing to crawl out from his hiding position, Hongjoong caught sight of a medium sized vent beside the bed’s leg. Once out from underneath the bed, he crouched down beside it and eyed the size. For once he was grateful for his smaller stature as he stood and hefted his makeshift weapon back to get some leverage. With as much strength as he could muster, he rammed the end of the fire extinguisher into the middle of the metal grate protecting the vent. The sound was loud and Hongjoong winced while hoping it didn’t alert anyone nearby.

The grate caved towards the middle and the screws holding it in place loosened from the wall but it wasn’t enough to knock it fully loose. Rearing the extinguisher back once more he tried to aim for the exact same spot. The grate rattled and the screws shook even further lose but did not budge. Frustrated, he let out a growl as he reared his arms all the way back above his head and chucked the extinguisher at the offending metal. The force of his throw must have been enough the third time for the center completely caved and the screws ripped out of the walls.

Hongjoong made a small cheer as he crouched by the grate and pulled it away from the hole. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself before crawling his way in. On his stomach, he made his way through the dusty shaft. If he wasn’t in such a serious situation the man would laugh at how me just look right now. It reminded him of a scene from a terrible B rated movie he once watched with Mingi. Thinking of his tall friend reminded him that he had no idea how long he had been sleeping. It could have been a few hours or possible longer. He wondered if he was looking for him.

Hongjoong crawled in the vent for what felt like ages turning this way and that. He knew that he had at least gone in a circle a few times from the disturbed dust pattern that were a result of his crawling. Finally he could see a light at the end of the tunnel, quite literally. Before him was a dead end where light streamed in from what the man hoped was outside. Crawling closer, Hongjoong leaned up as much as he could to beat on the vent, cursing not being able to bring the extinguisher with him. 

After a few hits, Hongjoong winced as he could feel the metal cut into his skin. He didn’t let the pain stop him, however, as the covering was beginning to slowly loosen up. Several more hits later the vent clattered to the ground, allowing him to crawl out. Hongjoong sent a silent thank you to the weather for rusting the screws. Who knows how long he would be betting on that metal without it.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, the man was off in whatever direction. He exited through an alley and turned down a random street. After a few blocks, he began to recognize the area but didn’t slow down in his pace. The streets began to get more crowded as he got closer to a larger district and people jumped back with cries of alarm to avoid colliding with the sprinting man. He could feel the strange looks on him but paid it no mind. His only focus was getting the hell away.

From behind, he was starting to hear shouting and Hongjoong turned his head over his shoulder to try and spy what it was. Barreling through the crowd, he recognized the hospital uniform on three men who were pursuing him. While looking behind him, he felt his body ram into something solid. Looking up, he met the eyes of a bright, blonde haired man. Hongjoong was about to apologize to him but the words died on his tongue as he could hear the hospital staff behind him getting closer.

Darting around the other stunned man, he made his way down a side alley way. After a few more minutes of running, his background grew silent. Hongjoong braced a look behind him and noticed that no one was following him anymore. Seeing an opportunity, he slowed to a stop and leaned against the dirty alley wall to nurse the stitch that had developed in his side. He leaned his head back with a thud as he tried to increase his air intake. He could feel the bottom of his bare feet had cracked open with cuts from the rough and dirty ground. 

Once he had caught some of his breath he decided not to stay in one place for long but he desperately needed to change. Nothing stood out as strange more than a sweat drenched man in a hospital gown. Slowly, he peeled himself from the wall and headed towards the direction he hoped was his apartment. The short haired man winced as he walked, the pain finally catching up to him as the adrenaline started to seep out of his body. 

It took about another two hours of darting into side alley ways to avoid masses of people before he finally stepped in front of his apartment door. Typing in the passcode he stepped inside his darkened home and felt a sense of relief wash over him. Suppressing the urge to collapse in his bed, Hongjoong hobbled his way into his small bathroom to treat his wounds. 

Walking inside, he turned on the lights. They flickered for a moment as they adjusted and the man made to reach underneath the sink for his first aid kit when something in the mirror caught his attention. Looking up he jumped back at the sight that greeted him.

Staring back was someone that looked like he had the same face but instead of the sandy blonde mullet he was used to, it was now a bright strawberry red and had been cut shorter. His left eye appeared perfectly fine but the white of his right eye had turned a dark black with small red veins extended from the bottom lash line. The most disturbing part was his usually chocolate colored iris was now a blood red. 

Letting out a startled shriek Hongjoong hopped back from his reflection and hit the wall behind him. His chest rose and fell heavily as his breathing picked up. He reached up and touched his hands to his face and felt around. It still felt like his face but the person staring back at him was a stranger. He slid down the wall and sat in shock with his hand over his face. What did they do to him in that hell hospital? It almost looked like the eye of a….

He hoped to his feet and stepped back towards his sink and leaned closer as if preparing to place his face against the glass. Nothing else seemed to be different on his face. Like lightning he tore off the gown covering his body to examine if there was any further changes. Hongjoong ran a hand over his abdomen and turned to try and examine his back in the mirror. Everything still appeared the same but something just...felt different. 

Not wanting to look any more, he quickly turned on the water and stepped inside without even waiting for it to warm up. He winced as the chilled water hit his sore body. He blindly reached for a bottle and violently scrubbed at his face. He half expected to wake up and this whole experience to be a horrendously awful dream. The bite of cold water, however, ensured that he was still awake. 

What should he do? Why did they target him? Who were they? What was going to happen now? Could whatever was done to him be reversed? He wasn’t even sure what had happened to him exactly. Rapid fire thought questions kept coming to his mind as he spent longer than necessary in the shower just letting the chilled water wash down his back.

Once he had finally decided he should move and he had successfully washed off all the sweat and grime, Hongjoong reached to turn off the water before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He reached back under his sink for a first aid kit when he noticed that the small gashes on his hands from beating on the grate were completely gone. Dropping the kit, he let it clatter to the floor. The box looked like it had exploded as basic medical supplies scattered all over the ground. Ignoring the mess he sat on the toilet to look at the bottom of his feet. Instead of seeing the gashes that he expected, the pads of his feet were completely smooth. Did he imagine the injuries?

Shaking his head he decided not to think about it for the moment. The events of the day were catching up to him and he was suddenly exhausted. He knew that he should head for the police station, a doctor, or something but he just couldn’t bring himself to move his body. Plus, there was still the chance of running into those men on the street again. He made his way into his room and threw on the first set of clothes he found before he flopped on his bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	3. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Female, 26 years old, brunette, newly married. Husband reported her missing this morning,” Jongho ticked off on his fingers as he struggled to keep up with the other’s long strides. “Exactly our guy’s type.”

The sound of aluminum clattering in a parking lot blended in with noise of the city as a blonde man kicked the offending litter. Wooyoung was not having a good day. First, there had been a pop quiz in history that he had definitely not prepared for and then his witch of a chemistry professor had kicked him out of class (again) for laughing. It wasn’t his fault the guy next to him decided to crack a hilarious joke about how the professor should really lay off the hair spray if she was going to be around Bunsen burners.   


So here he was, kicking a can and pouting in an abandoned parking lot instead of learning about chemical reactions. Not that he really cared, it was only a general education course and had nothing to do with his major but missing so much class was for sure going to impact his grades. He had come back upon the victim of his anger when a smell in the air caught his attention. He paused in his actions and lifted his head to try and get a better whiff. He breathed inward heavily and sniffed. If anyone had been walking by it would have reminded them of a dog. 

The smell was sweet, like honey, but had a certain taint to it. Like a sweet fruit that was almost too ripe and on the edge of rotting. Intrigued, Wooyoung decided to find the source of the scent. It was like something he had never smelled before. He found himself walking through a few alleyways until he found himself on a main strip of road. There were a lot more scents out here and he had to really concentrate to find the particular smell he was looking for. 

The sound of shouts caught the blonde’s attention and he turned his head to the left. Just a few meters down was the source of the commotion. A short man in a hospital gown was running and trying to avoid colliding with the pedestrians. Behind him were three rather large men that seemed to be in hot pursuit that were shoving people aside. As the red-head came closer, the interesting smell he had been chasing became stronger. 

Spotting the man about to pass him, Wooyoung made a split decision to step in his path when he had his head turned. As expected, the other man collided harshly into his chest but it didn’t phase the blonde. With the source of the scent so close, Wooyoung inhaled deeply. He wasn’t sure what to feel. On one hand, the scent was absolutely delicious and on the other, mildly nauseating. These thoughts, however, flew completely out of his mind as his eyes locked with the other man’s and he inhaled sharply. One eye was a completely normal white and brown while the other was black with a red iris...Just like a Ghoul’s.

The contact couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds before the spell was broken and the man was on the run again and darting down a dark alley. Wooyoung watched for a moment as the orderlies made to follow down the same path but at a more sedated pace. Glancing to his left, he spotted some small rocks on the edge of the sidewalk. Stooping down, he grabbed a few. Time for a little fun.

“Hey uglies!” He called out loudly. One turned at the sound of someone yelling from behind him before dropping heavily to the ground. At the sound of one of their companions falling, the other two turned to spy a young blond man tossing rocks into the air and catching them with a cocked hip and bright smile. They glanced down at their coworker who was now flat on his back with the whites of his eyes now showing. In the middle of his forehead sat a medium sized hole. 

The two remaining orderlies looked back up at the smiling boy in fear as he just continued to toss and catch the two remaining rocks. His eyes almost seemed to sparkle in mirth at their fright. Not taking chances, the two scrambled to turn and escape further down the alleyway. Wooyoung snatched the rocks out of the air with a flourish of his hand before sighing heavily. 

“Man, you’re no fun.” He mumbled with a pout before he took a rock and cocked his arm all the way back. Once the blonde decided they were at a decent enough distance, he launched his projectile. He watched in satisfaction as the small object landed square in the back of one of the escapee’s heads and he collapsed just like his other companion.

Seeing his other associate fall, the remaining man panicked further as fear settled deep in his gut. He tried to pick up the pace as much as he could but he was the type of man that was used for muscle, not speed. Wooyoung smirked at the man attempting to run fast. Tossing the last rock one more time in his hand he caught it and pulled his arm back as if he were preparing to skip it on a lake’s surface before launching his final object. He watched in satisfaction as the rock sailed through the air and planted itself in the back of the man’s knee causing him to buckle to the ground.  


Wooyoung’s shoes tapped lightly on the ground as he slowly made his way towards his fallen, whimpering prey. The orderly, hearing the sound of the other’s footsteps, tried to use the rest of his strength and pull himself to safety even though he knew it was a futile attempt. The blonde man just watched the other’s struggle in amusement before finally stepping in front of him. The remaining orderly looked up at the master of his fate as the blonde crouched down to almost eye level.  


“Now,” The blonde muttered with a crinkle eyed and sweet smile. “You and I are going to have a little chat.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Seonghwa groaned and threw his pillow over his head as his doorbell rang for the third time that morning. It was too early to be having visitors and he wasn’t expected to go into work until tomorrow. The dark haired man huffed as the only occasional ring became a constant barrage as whoever was on the other side continued their onslaught.   


Knowing the person outside his door would not leave until he answered, Seonghwa tossed off his blanket with a flourish and hissed as the cool air greeted his thinly pajama clad body. He threw on a pair of slippers and a sweater that was hanging on the back of a desk chair and shuffled to the door, disgruntled.

_Ringringringringringring-_

Seonhwa had probably flung the door with a little more force than necessary but the man standing at the other end didn’t seem to notice the older’s annoyance as he glanced up from the doorbell. 

”Oh, there you are.” Seonghwa didn’t even acknowledge the statement and shot Yeosang what he hoped was a scathing look. The younger boy didn’t even blink as he shrugged and shoved his way into the older’s apartment.

“Sure, come right in.” The CCG leader said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

“I already did,” Yeosang replied bluntly while stopping at the end of his entryway to take a look at the living room. The apartment was modern, mainly consisting of chrome and black. A cushy black leather couch took up most of the room with a sleek glass and silver coffee table in front of it. A black varnished entertainment center was against the wall with a large TV plugged in. On the shelves sat various knick-knacks and family pictures. “Nice apartment.”

Seonghwa ignored the comment and instead folded his arms and stepped behind Yeosang. “Well, what brings you here at,” He paused to glance at the clock hanging on the wall passed the younger man’s head. “7:30 in the morning, and might I add, on my day off.”

Yeosang turned around and placed his hands in his pocket as he regarded his bedraggled partner. “The department director called this morning and told me to come get you. The Butcher struck again last night and this time he was only one district over.”

Seonghwa, hearing the news, cursed under his breath before rushing to go change and make something of his bed head. The Butcher was starting to get more and more bold. Hopping districts to eat can sometimes keep you under the radar but he was already such a high profile target that anything he did hardly went unnoticed. The higher ups were already putting a lot of pressure on each precinct to catch this guy and now it was almost like he was taunting them with how easily he was moving.

He quickly ran a brush through his hair, not even bothering to gel it back and letting his long bangs hang as he threw his tie around his neck. “Why didn’t the director just call me directly and send you?” He asked while stepping back into the living room and attempting to create a knot. The taller of the two was quickly growing frustrated as each time it came out sloppy.

“They did, you didn’t answer.” Yeosang rolled his eyes as he watched his superior struggle to tie a simple knot and stepped up to help him. “Sometimes I really wonder how you are my superior.” He mumbled while taking a step back to admire the perfect knot he created on the first try. 

“Because I am older and have eaten more rice in my lifetime than you have.” Seonghwa didn’t seem phased by the other and just commented casually over his shoulder as he reached in his coat closet for his blazer. He shrugged it on quickly and buttoned it. “Where is Jongho?”

“Already heading down to the office.” Yeosang commented while grabbing his superior’s briefcase from the table where it sat beside the door. Seonghwa took it and with a last tug at his jacket they were out the door. 

The whole 20 minute ride to the crime scene was spent in silence as the two had already transitioned into work mode. Seonghwa pulled up to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse in an unpopulated area. The buildings were rusting and seemed like they haven’t seen any attention in several years. The leader swerved before the police barricade and quickly put the car in park.

The two exited the vehicle and flashed their identification at the uniformed officer in charge of security. The officer nodded at their badges before letting the two men duck under the crime scene tape. Jongho, spotting his partners enter the area from the corner of his eye, bid farewell to the officers he was talking to and jogged to catch up with them before falling into step. 

“So what do we know so far?” Seonghwa asked without even greeting their youngest member. As laid back as their leader could be at times, he was a force to be reckoned with when it came to work.

“Female, 26 years old, brunette, newly married. Husband reported her missing this morning,” Jongho ticked off on his fingers as he struggled to keep up with the other’s long strides. “Exactly our guy’s type.”

Seonghwa nodded at the information but didn’t give a verbal response as he showed another guard his badge. The officer shot a skeptical look at the two behind the dark haired man before looking back at the leader. 

“They’re with me.” Seonghwa replied stoically. The officer shot one more look at the two young agents behind the taller man before meeting the leader’s serious eyes once. Shrugging, he let the group pass into one of the taped off warehouses.

The stench of blood drowned the area and it was enough to make Jongho choke and cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve. Yeosang made a face but quickly tried to cover it while Seonghwa seemed rather unphased. The whole inside of the building looked like a warzone. The walls were dosed with artful blood spray patterns that were so large it was hard to imagine it all came from one body. The only thing that seemed to be clean in the whole room was single white sheet in the middle of the floor.

Spotting this, Seonghwa walked towards it and his subordinates made to follow. Once upon the sheet, the leader kneeled down next to it before pulling it aside. There, underneath the small bit of fabric, was the severed ring hand and trademark of the Butcher.

Jongho hands flew up to his mouth as he gagged and turned around. He had seen pictures of crime scenes of course, but there was just something about seeing it in person for the first time and smelling the blood lingering in the air was enough to set him off. Yeosang’s scowl dipped further into his face while Seonghwa pursed his lips tightly. He silently covered the limb back up before closing his eyes in a small prayer for the fallen victim.

Once he had finished his offerings, the dark haired man stood and turned to exit the warehouse. The tallest of the group nodded once more to the man guarding the entrance as he held up the tape for him to duck under and glanced around the area outside of the warehouse. The whole area was organized chaos as uniforms milled about trying to organize and catalogue anything in the area that could give them more information. Seonghwa caught sight of something in the corner of his eye and turned his head to spy a tall man in a black suit talking to what appeared to be the police captain.

“Director Kim,” Seonghwa said with a nod while walking up to the two. The police captain dismissed himself as an older gentleman with greying hair and wrinkles around the eyes turned at the sound of his name. The director nodded back before sticking his hand out for a quick handshake. 

“Ah, Park, just the man I was needing to see. Sorry to bring you out so early on your day off.” The director said politely.

Seonghwa waved off the concern. “No need for apologies, Director. I was already awake.” Jongho and Yeosang shared a look from behind their leader’s back but chose not to comment as they turned their heads back to pay attention to the conversation. 

“As bright eyed as you are, Park, I’m still sorry to interrupt your well deserved time off but I needed your expertise on this matter seeing as you are going to oversee the task force in charge of the Butcher’s case.” The director continued.

Seonghwa stood a little straighter at that. He knew another team was coming to share the responsibilities, but this was the first he was hearing of leading it. He tried not to let his surprise show as he resumed speaking. “Why thank you, sir, I’m honored: However, I thought my team would just be partnering up with another group which I assume are on their way here now?”

The director shook his head. “They unfortunately had another matter to attend to for the moment but they will be stopping by as soon as they are finished. For now, I will just give the briefing details to you.”

“Are there any new signatures that we should be on the look out for?” Yeosang asked from behind his leader and speaking for the first time since they had arrived. 

The director spared him a short glance. “Not anything that we weren’t aware of before. Our main focus right now is figuring out his ruse to get women out here.” 

“Maybe they are unhappy in their marriages?” Jongho chimed in uncertainly with a half hearted shrug. 

“That is a possibility,” The older man nodded. “We don’t want to rule it out but are there really that many women out there in unhappy marriages?”

“I don’t know director,” Yeosang said with a raised eyebrow. “You tell me.”

The director felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he sputtered in embarrassment. Jongho was giggling behind his hand while trying not to be disrespectful and Seonghwa bit his lip, torn between wanting to laugh and mortified that someone under his command had blatantly insulted the director of their office branch. 

“Park!” The older man barked with flaming cheeks. “You better keep that subordinate of yours in check.” 

Seonghwa held up his hands nervously as a means to keep the peace. He was half tempted to pull Yeosang away by his ear. “I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it doesn’t.” The director huffed. He made a move to step away but was abruptly stopped by a voice.

“What if the Butcher was a girl?” Three heads swiveled abruptly towards the youngest and, so far, quietest of the group. Jongho didn’t seem to notice the startled looks as he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin thoughtfully. Glancing up and noticing that all the attention was on him, the youngest blushed before bringing his hand behind his head and rubbed it while chuckling nervously. “Oh, you don’t have to take me seriously. It was just a thought.”

“What makes you say that, Jongho?” Seonghwa asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, I don’t know.” The apprentice mumbled while giving a half hearted shrug. “You just kept referring to the Butcher as ‘he’. I just didn’t think we should rule out the fact that it could be a woman. I mean, why else would another woman feel comfortable enough to come to a sketchy area like this?”

Director Kim nodded. “That is a good theory, son, but we still want to know what he says to get them out here. Are they selling something? Offering to walk them home?”

“Services?” Jongho supplied. The others gave him a look. “What? Women have secrets too.”

The oldest of the group just cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Right, well. You have a good head on your shoulders and a half decent team here, Park. I expect to hear progress from you soon.” With that he took his leave and headed to a black car and presumably back to the office.

Seonghwa sighed once the other had left before turning to his team members. “That was a good idea, Jongho.” He said sincerely while lightly squeezing the other’s shoulder in acknowledgement. Jongho straightened up and brightened at the praise from his superior.

“And you,” The leader waited a moment before turning to the other member of the group. As soon as he had Yeosang’s attention he grabbed for his ear and tugged. The eldest ignored the other’s yelps of pain. “What were you thinking insulting the Director like that right to his face?!”

“Come on!” Yeosang protested from his slightly tilted and uncomfortable position. “You can’t possibly think the director has a good marriage when he works all the time. He might have had good information on that sort of thing.”

Seonghwa sighed before rolling his eyes and releasing the other man. Yeosang stood back up and rubbed sulkily at his now red ear. “Well we won’t get much more information here that we didn’t already have so we should head back.” The leader turned to head back to his car but stopped when Yeosang didn’t follow.

“I think I’m going to hang around here before going back to the office.” The sandy brunette didn’t even wait for a response as he turned on his heel and walked quickly back to the warehouse. He was clearly pouting about being scolded twice.

Jongho glanced between his two partners. “I think I’ll stick back too. See if we can’t find anything together.” The youngest of the group turned and jogged quickly to catch up with Yeosang, leaving Seonghwa to himself. The leader raised an eyebrow for a moment before heading back to his car. He clicked the button to unlock his car and open his trunk. Once around the back he placed his briefcase inside and slammed it shut. 

“Phew, you sure have a whole operation going on here.” Seonghwa jumped at the sound of a shrill whistle from right beside him and whipped his head to the left to find the source of the noise. He spied a man approximately two inches shorter than him and dressed in all black. He standing casually with a lollipop tucked in his mouth. He had shining silver piercings in his ears and a tattoo of a compass on the side of his neck. His hair was dark with the underside dyed what might have been blue a while ago but had faded with time. 

The stranger, noticing he was being stared at, took the lollipop out of his mouth and turned his head with a closed eye smile, exposing a matching set of dimples. “The CCG must be really busy, huh?”

“Uh, I guess you could say that,” Seonghwa muttered in confusion. He had never seen someone standing so close to a murder scene and act so blasé. “You really shouldn’t be here, though.”

“You know,” the man continued while completely ignoring his companion and looking forward again. “These Ghoul attacks are getting pretty frequent. Think it’s serious? I have a shop around here. Can’t have any bad business, yannow?” 

Seonghwa really couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Well I can tell you that the CCG is doing everything they can, sir.” 

“Ooooh sir,” the other turned his head back to smirk. He must have had colored contacts in for the color had caught the CCG leader off guard. “I like the sound of that.” He responded cheekily. 

Seonghwa didn’t know what to think of that comment but shook it off. “I don’t think you should be in this area right now. This is a closed investigation.”

“Another one of the Butcher’s handy work?” The strange man continued, once again ignoring the other. 

At those words, Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows in a scowl. “That information hasn’t been released to the public.”

The stranger tilted his head and placed his index finger to his chin. “Really? I figured it was anyone's guess considering how much he was getting around.” 

“I guess not.” Seonghwa narrowed his eyes suspiciously.The man shrugged before putting the lollipop back in his mouth. “Maybe some of us are just a bit...sharper than others.” The word ‘sharper’ was accompanied by a crack as the stranger bit into his candy. He pulled the stick out and gave it a quick flick to the ground, not paying attention to where it went. 

“Where did you say your shop was?” The taller of the two asked.

“I didn’t.” The man with two-toned hair shrugged. “It has a kind of specific clientele, if you know what I mean.” He winked.

“Can’t say I do,” the other shot back blandly. 

“It’s a shame, handsome guy like you.” He pouted.

“Right,” Seonghwa stretched the word out uncomfortably. “Well, if you said your store was in the area. Have you seen anything that would strike you as odd?”

“Not that I can tell,” the stranger shrugged, “but with my line of work, what strikes you as odd is my normal.”

“Well, if you spot anything strange,” the darker haired of the two reached into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out a card. “This is my card. Feel free to call any time if you see something out of the ordinary.”

“Will do Mr. CCG” He replied with a final wink and a mock salute before taking the card. With a smirk and wave, the stranger turned on his heel and headed back down the road.

Seonghwa eyed the strange man suspiciously as he walked away and made a mental note to try and find the other’s shop and check it out later. It never hurt to scope areas of attacks and find out information on the locals. With that intel, Seonghwa turned to make his way into his vehicle when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the lollipop stick that the strange man had discarded. 

Reaching into his car, he grabbed a napkin out of the glove box. Once he had the desired item, Seonghwa crouched down to fold the plastic stick carefully into the napkin without actually touching it. He meticulously secured the stick and placed it in a plastic bag he borrowed from one of the lab techs. With the desired item safe, he situated himself into his car turned the engine and pulled it into drive. Looks like he had one more thing to finish at the office before he could get that day off after all.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The stranger made his way down a side alley after leaving the CCG agent. He had decided to stop on a whim and was glad he had. It was bad enough the Butcher was terrorizing other districts but now he was getting a little too close to home. With increased CCG activity in the neighborhood, operating under the radar was going to get a lot harder. As he walked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a new lollipop. He opened it carelessly and tossed the wrapper on the ground before popping it in his mouth.

“You know, you’re going to rot your teeth out if you keep eating those.” A voice said from beside him as another figure came out of the shadows and fell into step beside him.

“I was wondering when you would show your face,” the stranger smirked while grabbing another lollipop from his pocket. He opened it up and held it out for the other to take. The blonde man didn’t bother taking it from his companion and instead took the offering in his mouth before grabbing the stick. “That’s rich coming from someone who I see eating sugar more than actual food.”

“Ah, Sannie~” The blonde pouted around the candy. “That’s not fair and you know it.”

The other, now identified as San, smiled while reaching up and ruffling the blonde’s hair. “Life ain’t fair, Woo. Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?”

Wooyoung grumbled inaudibly and San made a show of leaning in to try and hear him with a hand cupped around his ear. "Huh, What was that?" “I was kicked out again ok?!”The blonde exclaimed in frustration.

“Again?” San said with a raised eyebrow as he stopped at a little cut out in an alleyway with some stairs. The dark haired man pulled out a set of keys when he got to the door and proceeded to unlock it. “You should really stop pissing off your professors.”

Once inside he flipped on a few light switches to illuminate the sign outside and the room. The space inside was filled with black pedestals with different types of masks protected by glass domes. Lights on the podiums illuminated the leather from underneath. The walls were also lined with different kinds of masks. At the back were hung up drawings and designs of different leather works. Below the drawings was a workbench with scattered papers and sketching pencils. 

“It’s not my fault!” Wooyoung protested as he followed behind his friend. “The guy next to me made me laugh, so it’s his fault.”

“Of course it is.” San chuckled at his companion as he pulled up a seat by the workbench. “Your class started at 8 and it’s almost 10 now, what have you been doing since then?”

The blonde’s expression morphed into a more serious one. “I think I ran into something interesting on my way here.” San raised an eyebrow and motioned for the other to continue. “I’m not sure what it was. I’ll let you know once I figure it out.”

The man with two-toned hair gave his blonde friend a once over. For the first time he noticed the small splashes of blood on his shirt and hem of his pants. “You need any help with that?”  
Wooyoung shook his head. “No I think I have it under control but I’ll let you know.” The blonde pulled up a seat and shuffled it closer to his companion. “Where were you? You are usually at the shop early on Thursdays.”

“The Butcher struck again last night. He’s closing in.” San turned around in his chair and grabbed a blank sheet of sketch paper. “The CCG is all over the place.”

“Wait,” Wooyoung held up a hand. “You didn’t go over there did you?”

“I needed to check out the area,” San shrugged. 

“Oh my god,” Woo said in disbelief. “You didn’t talk to anyone did you?”

“I had to see what we were dealing with.” 

“Oh. My. _God_.” The blonde repeated once more as he stood up from his seat. “Are you crazy? You didn’t wear a mask. They saw your _face_ , San!”

At the sound of his name the other sighed and tossed his sketching pencil back down on the workbench. “I only talked to one person and I was careful. I didn’t mention anything significant that they could link to me. I just wanted to know the kinds of people we were dealing with if they were going to be roaming around our area so freely.”

“The people we’re dealing with?” Wooyoung eyes were shining with anger and his voice became louder and higher pitched. “You know what kinds of people they are! They hunt and brutally kill our kind and some even get off on it! We’ve always had to lay low and we just have to be a bit more careful but you just had to go and introduce yourself!”

“I did it to protect you!” San stood up aggressively from his chair and slammed his hand down onto the table. He knew it wasn't a smart move to have an outburst like this. He was feeding of the energy of the other and he knew it. When he looked at the blonde in the room, his eyes were black and his iris’ red. Wooyoung took a startled step back at the emotional yell and couldn’t deny that he was a little scared of the man he was seeing now. 

Seeing the slightly frightened look in the blonde’s eyes, San sighed and closed his eyes while trying to will them to turn back. He reached out for the other’s hand before lowering his voice. “I’m just looking out for us.” 

The words felt heavy. Too heavy. The emotion was too much for Wooyoung who pulled his hand back. He ignored the slightly hurt look he thought he might have caught flash in the other’s gaze and grabbed his things. 

“Yeah well, let me know how that works out for you. Hopefully the next time I see you, you won’t be some agent’s Quinque*.” The young man called out harshly over his shoulder. San sat silently as he listened to the door slam and the sound of fading footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quinche- weapons used by the CCG to hunt Ghouls. They have special properties and are made from the Ghouls they capture.
> 
> Love hearing back from you and all the support! Comments/Kudos are appreciated. Again, my twitter is SSTrainwreck if you wanna chat.


	4. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The cafe is closed,” Yunho answered as if he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “A-are you drunk?”
> 
> “No,” the brunette shot back airily as he tried to peer into the siphon like a periscope. “I’m buzzed.” 

Hongjoong inhaled deeply as he took in the familiar scent of his pillow. He pressed his face further into the soft plush and sighed in contentment. He could have sworn he had the most awful dream about escaping some kind of hospital but he was glad it was over now and that he hadn’t left his nice, warm bed. 

Deciding that he had probably slept enough, he stretched in a cat like manner and set his feet on the chilly wooden floor. He scratched absently at the back of his head and he smacked his lips as he made his way blindly to the bathroom. His mouth was surprisingly dry and his limbs were heavier than normal. Maybe he was getting sick.

Now inside his bathroom he flicked on the lights and noticed that his first aid kit was all over the floor. Frowning in confusion, he bent to pick up a few of the items. Once his hands were full he stood up to put them back in the case when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. For the second time in twenty-four hours, everything clattered back on the ground. 

Staring at his reflection everything from the day before came rushing back. Feeling bile rise in his throat, Hongjoong threw himself at the toilet and felt himself dry heave violently. If he had anything in his stomach, he was sure it wouldn’t have been there for long. After about a minute of convulsions, the small man felt something wet touch his cheek. Reaching up and touching his face, he found that he was crying. 

The first tear seemed to open the dam and suddenly he descended in full out sobs. He didn’t know how long he sat on the cold bathroom floor but by the time he pulled himself up and looked back in the mirror, his eyes were heavily swollen and bloodshot. Feeling a sudden surge of anger and disgust at the sight that greeted him, he picked up his soap dish and tossed it at the glass. He watched in a sick sort of satisfaction as the mirror shatter along with his reflection. 

Once all the anger seeped out of his body, he suddenly felt exhausted and empty despite just waking. Not able to stand to be in the same room anymore, he made his way slowly to his living room and collapsed on his couch. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was about to place his head down when he noticed a bowl on his coffee table that he didn’t remember being there before. 

Mingi. The name suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. The lanky man had been in his apartment. He would have known that Hongjoon hadn’t come home. In fact, who knows how long he had been trapped in that hell hospital before he had woken up. He couldn’t imagine how his friend must be feeling. He was sure that the other was probably out looking endlessly for him and he didn’t have his phone to call him. 

Standing from his couch he made his way into his room to change clothes. He knew it was a horrible idea to go out right now in an emotionally volatile state. He didn’t even know or understand the full extent of what had happened to him but he couldn’t let his friend worry for another moment. He had to tell Mingi he was alive. 

Not really caring what he was grabbing, he threw on a black hoodie and black pants. He ran a hand through his hair and, remembering it was a bright red now, pulled a black cap on that he found in the back of his closet and threw the hood on top. It wasn’t necessarily strange to have bright hair. It was Seoul, lots of people had unusual hair colors. He could just tell people he dyed it, but it still felt unnatural to him and he felt it necessary to hide it. He didn’t want to risk running into anyone that could recognize him while he was out.

The biggest problem was his godforsaken eye. Going back into the bathroom, he sorted through the mess that was his first aid kit, mindful of the broken mirror shards, before finding what he was looking for. He was grateful now that he still had the disposable eye patches from when he had pink eye last year. He placed that on his face and, once it was secure, put on a surgical mask to hide the rest of his face, just to be safe. Once ready, he pulled on the first set of trainers he grabbed by his door and headed out. 

It only took a moment for Hongjoong to decide on his destination. With his goal in mind, he hopped down his apartment steps quickly and kept going straight. Behind him, the sun had already set on the horizon and the man realized he must have spent more time in his bathroom sulking than he realized. He hoped that he would be lucky and find Mingi still there.

While walking, Hongjoong placed his hands in his hoodie pocket and tried to keep his head down to look at his feet. He kept a steady pace until he felt himself step on something. Curious, he moved his foot to see what it was, only to be greeted by his own face smiling back. Startled, he bent down quickly and picked it up.

It was a fairly recent picture of him. Mingi had taken it the moment he had announced he finished his new song for his music theory project. It was the same work his tall friend had assured him was good the last time they were together at the cafe. His hair was still long and sandy blonde and his smile was so big it almost made his eyes close completely. 

He tore his eyes away from his face to scan the rest of the paper. It was a missing person’s flyer and said that if anyone saw him to call, day or night. He recognized the number as Mingi’s. He was right. The other was out looking for him and was even putting up flyers all over town. 

The only other thing on the flyer besides his name was a “date last seen” that read October 29th. Realizing he didn’t even know what day it was, he looked up and spotted a small newsstand a few yards away. He took off towards it and skidded to a stop in front of it before roughly grabbing a newspaper. He ignored the shout of “hey!” and “damn, kids” at his rough treatment of the merchandise and scanned it for the date. 

November 14th. Two weeks. He had been missing for a little over two weeks. He felt the sick sensation from this morning return ten fold. Two weeks he had been held captive having who-knows-what done to him. Two-weeks of Mingi having no idea where he was and driving himself crazy looking.

Having seen enough, he tossed the newspaper back on the stand and took off again. By the time he had reached his destination he was panting with his hands on his knees. Once he had caught his breath he stood and stared at the mahogany door and debated whether or not he wanted to go in. Was he ready to possibly face Mingi after being gone? He wasn’t, but he didn’t think he could put it off any longer. With a deep breath he pushed away the gut clenching feeling inside that made him want vomit, took off his face mask, and pushed the door open.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Yeosang! Wait up!” The older CCG agent didn’t slow his stride as the apprentice called out to him from behind. Jongho, struggling to keep up behind him, started a light jog to catch up to the other. It was a few hours from sundown and the two had just returned to the office after spending hours, in Jongho’s opinion, looking at nothing. As soon as they had pulled into the parking garage, the older agent was out of the car and walking quickly inside the building.

“You should really address me with honorifics,” the lighter haired man said emotionless. “I am older than you and your superior.”

Jongho had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Yeosang had been acting oddly ever since their talk with the director and getting scolded. The younger had figured the other man’s pride had been hurt and so he had decided to stay back to see if everything was alright but now his behavior was reaching the point of ridiculous. He had always been a bit of a reserved guy but despite Jongho’s best efforts, he had not said more than three words to him all day. For someone older, he sure was throwing a righteous temper tantrum.

“Maybe I would if someone wasn’t being a colossal baby,” Jongho muttered under his breath, finally unable to take it anymore.

“What was that?” Yeosang shot back with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing,” replied the younger a little too quickly. When he still saw the skeptical look on the older’s face he sighed. “Look, whatever is bothering you, just tell me. We’re a team and I want to help.” When the other didn’t reply, Jongho had to bite back the urge to sigh again. It seems like it would take a lot longer to worm his way into the shell of one Kang Yeosang.

They walked in silence for another minute or two before they came upon their designated office space. Jongho typed in the passcode and waited for the accepting beep. Once it did, he held the door open for the other to enter through, which he did without a word. The two entered the office, expecting to be alone, and were surprised to see their leader typing vigorously at his computer.

Seonghwa exhaled heavily as he threw his head back in his chair and rubbed at his face in frustration. He had just read the fourth email containing the lab results on the lollipop stick and it had come back negative for all traces of DNA. At first he couldn’t believe it and had the lab keep retesting it, much to the annoyance of the lab tech, and now he had no choice but to accept the results. Not only did he not get the lead he was hoping for, he may have ended up getting himself banned from ever showing his face in the laboratory again for risk of incurring the wrath of the head of the department.

“I thought it was supposed to be your day off?” Seonghwa turned his head at the sound of his subordinate’s voice. “You wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks and I expected you to be spending the whole day binge watching  _ How to Train Your Dragon  _ since you look like one.”

“Oh, _ha-ha_ Yeosang,” the leader replied sarcastically. “Yes, just another one of your hilarious Toothless jokes. For your information, I was following up on a lead but it turned out to be a bust.”

“Well, what was your lead?” Jongho asked while pulling out a chair and flipping it around to sit in it backwards.

“Did either of you see a guy dressed in all black? Two-toned hair with a compass neck tattoo?” Both young men shook their heads in the negative. “Figures. Well he was a little off to me but he dropped a lollipop stick before he left so I figured if I could identify him by his DNA. If I could find out who he was, I could ask him some more questions but the lab results kept coming back inconclusive.”

Jongho raised an eyebrow. “You seriously went to all that trouble just because he was a little odd? The world is full of weird people.” 

“Hey,” Seonghwa said decisively with a point of his index finger. “I had an instinct and I followed it. I’ve been on the job long enough to not ignore gut feelings.”

“Well, did you ask him any questions?” Jongho continued. “Maybe you can figure out more about him from what he said. He could have let something slip.”

Seonghwa leaned his head back again and closed his eyes to think. “He said he owned a store in the area with ‘certain’ clientele. Whatever that means.”

“Seriously?” Yeosang asked incredulously. “You really need to get out more. It means we have to look for any shops that sell decidedly  _ adult  _ things. We just check each one out and see if we can’t find your guy.”

Seonghwa looked decidedly uncomfortable but tried to play it off. “Why do you know this? You’re too young for all of that!”

The sandy brunette rolled his eyes. “It’s like you never experienced adolescence and secretly looking up stuff and tried not to get caught by your parents.”

“Anyways…” Jongho said loudly as he spun in his chair to stand. “Yeosang and I can start compiling a list of places to visit. Why don’t you go home and get some rest?”

The eldest of the three sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. I trust you guys can handle it without me.” The agent stood from his chair and headed for the door but before he could open it, he heard a voice cry out.

“And after we’re done with this case we are going to find you a partner!” Seonghwa paused and turned to see Yeosang leaned back in his seat with a grin on his face. The eldest didn’t even bother with a comeback and just shot the other the bird before exiting. 

Jongho had his hand in front of his face to hide his laughter. The youngest may not have been the biggest supporter of teasing an authority figure, but at least Yeosang seemed to have been out of the mood he was in earlier. It just went to show how much he had to learn and how new he was to the team. Jongho couldn’t get anything out of the older but a few minutes in a room with their leader and he was back to his old self. He hoped that one day he could have a relationship with his team like that. Or even this one if he was lucky enough to be able to stay on.

“What are you sitting around smiling for?” Yeosang chastised, back to his stoic self now that they lacked supervision. “We have work to do.”

Jongho watched as the other turned to his computer before he himself turned to his own. The room was soon filled with furious typing and the other mumbling to himself. After a few moments a frustrated whisper of, “ _ Why  _ are there so many sex shops in this area?!” And the younger had to suppress his smile. 

Yeah, this team would do. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mingi rubbed vigorously at his eyes while trying to stifle his yawn. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a full night’s sleep since this whole thing started. The lanky boy spend almost every day out on his bike searching for his lost best friend. If it wasn’t for Yunho, he probably would have stopped going to classes all together but the blonde had put his foot down and insisted he at least attend some of them and email his professors so that he wasn’t too far behind. 

Thinking of the other boy caused the corner of his lips to twitch. He had been Mingi’s rock these past two weeks. It was a wonder that basically a stranger would take in an emotional wreck but now the lanky boy knew the blonde had a heart of gold. The brunette just wished that it wasn’t such a horrible event that caused the two to form a friendship.

“I’m going to take the trash out,” Yunho called from over his shoulder as he headed for the back entrance that lead towards the alley. Mingi nodded from behind the counter where he was still drying dishes. It has been about a week since the blonde had asked if the tall man would like to help out at the cafe-part time and he was grateful to have something a bit mindless to do with his hands to keep him occupied. However, when he remembered the events that triggered Yunho to ask caused the man to wince. 

_ Mingi stumbled as he tried to catch himself on a nearby wall. A few hours ago now he had just left a meeting with the officer’s of Hongjoongs case to check if there had been any progress in finding him. The officer there had disregarded the seriousness of his case, stating that he was a man who had freshly entered into his twenties, he could take care of himself and would turn up eventually. They said they would keep looking, but that he himself should stop and focus on other things. _

_ Mingi had to resist the urge to shout at the ignorant uninformed men. They didn’t know his best friend like he did. They didn’t know that he would never disappear like this and that he would never leave without telling him. They only had each other. It was how it had always been, ever since Hongjoong’s mom died at the end of elementary school and Mingi’s dad left in middle school. They had promised they would never leave each other like their families had left them. They would become each other’s family. And now Mingi’s family was gone who-knows-where.  _

_ He had gone on a bender after that. He went to several convenience stores and bought as much Soju and beer as he could with whatever cash was in his pocket and sat by the river. Somewhere around the second or third bottle he could feel his senses dulling. After, he figured to screw what the cops said and to keep looking but first he would need to sober up. He was wasting time just sitting here.  _

_ With a lurch, the tall man pulled himself up and moved in one direction. Was the ground always that far away? Shaking off the thought he made his way back up the hill and let his feet carry him in any direction.  _

_ After about a fifteen minute walk he was feeling the chill of the early November air as he suppressed a shudder. Eventually, he tripped on his feet and collapsed into a brick wall to his left. Looking up, he noticed that his body had unconsciously taken him to the cafe. Ignoring the unlit sign that read  _ **_Utopia: Coffee and Cake_ ** _ (Had it always been called that?)  _ **** _ Mingi drunkenly reached for the door handle. After missing several times because he was reaching for one of the three spinning ones, he finally got ahold of it and gave a yank. _

_ The door didn’t budge and Mingi gave a huff of frustration. Looking around he noticed a small back alley. Figuring it might lead to a back door, the brunette headed in that direction. Spotting a door that he hoped led to the cafe, he tried for the handle and this time it turned. He let out a little cheer as he fell into the back kitchen, the door banging loudly on the wall behind him.  _

_ Not even bothering to close it, Mingi attempted to fumble his way into the main dining room. Whenever he felt himself lurch he threw out a hand and attempted to catch himself which just ended up in him knocking things down with a clatter. Finally reaching his destination, he managed to shuffle himself behind the coffee bar. He rummaged through the numerous glasses, not caring how much noise he was making. He was staring curiously at the siphon when he heard a sound from beside him. _

_ “Mingi?” Yunho was standing at the end of the counter staring at him in confusion with his head slightly cocked to the side. He was wearing a t-shirt and plaid flannel pants. His hair was in disarray as if he had just rolled out of bed and his eyes were squinted as if he wasn’t fully awake yet to comprehend the situation he was seeing. That reminded Mingi that he had no idea what time it actually was. “What are you doing here?” _

_ Mingi held up the siphon as if it were the obvious answer. “Coffee.” _

_ “The cafe is closed,” Yunho answered as if he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “A-are you drunk?” _

_ “No,” the brunette shot back airily as he tried to peer into the siphon like a periscope. “I’m  _ buzzed _.”  _

_ “How did you get in here,” Yunho said. _

_ “Back door s’unlocked.”  _

_ “Forget it.” The blonde sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “ Look, just why don’t you come sit down for a minute.”  _

_ “No!” Mingi suddenly shouted, throwing the siphon to the ground. The other man in the room jumped from the sound of shattering glass and the sudden shift in moods.  _

_ “Why can’t I look for him, Yunho?” The blonde looked up from the broken pile and into the eyes of a man that was quickly becoming a good friend to notice that they were as glassy as the shards by his feet. “They said I can’t look for Hongjoong anymore.” _

_ “Who?” the blonde asked quietly as he slowly approached like he were a scared animal, careful not to startle him. He could feel a few pieces of glass cutting into his feet but the man chose to ignore it. He reached out a hand to softly lay on the brunette’s shoulder. “Who said you can’t look for him anymore?” _

_ Mingi hiccuped as the first tear escaped from the corner of his eye. “The police. They said that he was a man and could take care of himself. That he probably went out on his own without telling me, but that’s a lie! I know he would never do that.” _

_ “No, no, of course he wouldn’t.” The other guided the brunette closer as he whispered gently. Once Mingi was close enough, the blonde guided his head onto his shoulder as the dam broke. Yunho rubbed the brunette's back as his shoulders shuddered and wetness seeped into his shirt. After awhile, standing became too much and the young barista guided them both to the floor and leaned against the counters while Mingi curled further into the other. The cafe was silent except for the brunette’s soft cries.  _

_ “He’s my family. He’s all I have left.” Mingi muttered brokenly after some time had passed. His crying had turned into soft sniffles and his eyes were puffy.  _

_ “Hey, hey don’t say that.” Yunho guided the other’s head back up to stare him in the eye. “We’ll find him and you’ll get your family back.” The blonde paused and the corners of his lips turned in a small smile. “Besides, you have me to help now.” _

_ Mingi gave a soft smile back. “You know, you have been awfully nice to a stranger. How do I know you aren’t just waiting to take advantage of me?” _

_ Yunho barked a short laugh. “Ok, that right there is how I know you’re going to be ok.” _

_ The brunette laughed with him the giggles died out quickly. He asked, “How did you find me here anyway?” _

_ “Besides all the noise you were making?” The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. When the other didn’t respond he continued. “I live in the apartment above.”  _

_ Mingi made a small ‘ah’ sound and nodded. The brunette was decidedly more sober now after his crying episode and he moved away from the blonde to find his own space leaning against the counter. The two fell into silence after that but it wasn’t an awkward one. In fact, the student felt quite comfortable as he stared at his hands. _

_ “You know,” Mingi started after a few more minutes. The waiter turned his head to give the other his full attention. “I’ve known Hongjoong since we were kids. We always went to the same school together but we never really talked. He was a pretty quiet kid, always carried around this notebook.” A small nostalgic smile quirked his lips for a moment but as quickly as it had shown up, it fell. _

_ “It wasn’t until his mom died that we really became close. I don’t know how much it had really affected him. I never saw him cry about it but I would see him sit by the river every day after school and just….stare at it.” Mingi gave a half shrug. “I never knew what he found so interesting and I didn’t ask but, I don’t know, one day I was walking home and I saw him, just sitting there.” _

_ Yunho didn’t dare say a word as he watched the other young man regale his tale. He seemed lost, almost in another world. “So one day, I just sat next to him...and the next...and the next. Until finally, we started talking.” Mingi took a deep breath and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I thought he was a weird kid at first, always talking about music, but then I got to know a bit more about him. I guess you could say then that the rest was history. We’ve been inseparable ever since.” _

_ “It’s really nice that you have that with someone,” Yunho said softly while pulling his knees to his chest. He wasn’t going to say anything but it was starting to get rather cold in the room. “I’m sure Hongjoong feels the same way about you and is trying to get back home as quickly as he can, wherever he is.” _

_ “Yeah,” Mingi exhaled softly. “I think so too.” The two lapsed into silence for a third time but no one dared to break this one. Instead, the brunette felt his eyes grow heavy and soon it was difficult to keep them open. The two were found by another part-timer the next morning asleep with their heads leaning against one another and peaceful smiles on their faces. _

Mingi felt the corners of his lips twitch at the memory. It was the next day that Yunho had offered him the part-time position and joked that, now, he didn’t have to break into the cafe, he could just unlock the door (with strict stipulations, of course.) It was a miracle that an honest guy like Yunho still existed in this messed up world but the brunette would be forever grateful. Who knows where he would be or what he would be doing right now without it. 

The tall man was brought out of his musings as the bells above the door chimed, signaling a new customer. “Sorry, but we’re closing up-”

The sound of breaking glass filled the room as the coffee cup Mingi was drying slipped out of his fingers. “H-Hongjoong?”

The man at the door looked up and gave a shaky laugh while reaching up and rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, it’s me.”

The taller man didn’t waste anymore time and launched himself over the counter and raced towards the other before pulling him into a tight hug. The two held on tightly to each other and Hongjoong took a deep breath and refamiliarized himself with the others scent. It was the same, rugged but homey smell as before but this time mixed with a hint of coffee. He may had been asleep for most of his time missing but he couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Mingi who lived through each day.

“Mingi, you’re crushing me.” Hongjoong mumbled from where his face was pressed into the taller man’s chest. 

“I don’t care,” came the response from above. The smaller of the two chuckled before he patted the other on the back and he released him but still kept ahold of his shoulders. He took a moment to fully look his friend over. “Oh my god, Hyung, what happened to your eye?”

He made to reach for the eye patch and Hongjoong, panicked, slapped it away with a shout. “Don’t touch it!”

Mingi retracted his hand as if he had been burned and he had a slightly hurt look in his eyes. The smaller man sighed in guilt and tried to make up an excuse. “It’s, uh, still healing. Can’t get any bacteria in there.”

“Well what happened? Are you okay?” Mingi seemed ready to hop out of his skin. At the meer mention of anything by the shorter, he would run to the moon to get it. At the question, Hongjoong felt his panic rise. He hadn’t thought of an explanation. He just wanted to see his friend as soon as possible. Quickly he glanced around the room to try and look for any reasonable excuse. Spotting the TV behind the counter he saw a news broadcast about a car wreck on the highway and that the area would be blocked off for the next few hours.

“C-car,” The man sputtered out quickly. At his friend’s raised eyebrow he tried to elaborate on his lie. “I was hit by a car.”

Mingi’s mouth dropped open and he had to take a step back. “A car?! Why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t the hospital call me? We’re each other’s emergency contact!”

Hongjoong felt extremely awkward and he rubbed on the back of his neck to have something to do with his hands. “I didn’t really have my phone or wallet on me….and I was sort of in a coma the whole time.”

“Oh my god,” The taller whispered for the second time. He rubbed at his forehead in disbelief. “But you’re okay to be out of the hospital now right?”

“Yeah,” Hongjoong breathed out. He didn’t really sound like he believed himself but if it would put the other’s worries at bay he didn’t mind lying no matter how much it hurt him to do so. “I think I will be.”

Mingi looked like he was about to say something but caught sight of something from underneath Hongjoong’s hat. “Did you dye your hair?”

“Uh,” the shorter boy didn’t really have a valid response for that and fumbled. “I guess I wanted a new start once I woke up and realized I was still alive. Seeing the light and all that.”

“You wake out of a coma and the first thing you do is dye your hair?” The brunette said with skeptical eyebrow. He didn’t look like he bought it but didn’t bother to question it further. “Whatever, all that matters is you’re okay and that you’re back now.”

The now red-head let out a sigh of relief that was quickly interrupted by a loud growl that seemed to have been coming from his stomach. Mingi laughed. “Looks like someone is hungry. Grab a seat, I’ll make you your favorite sandwich and pour you a cup of coffee.”

“That would be great, thanks.” The shorter smiled as he sat down on one of the barstools at the counter. “So you work here now or something?” 

“Sorta?” The brunette said as he stooped by the sink to wash his hands. “I’m mostly just helping out for now. It’s only been a week and it’s probably temporary. Yuho offered me the job since he figured I needed something sort of mindless to keep me busy after….you know.”

Hongjoong nodded. He didn’t need anymore clarification. He crossed his arms and placed them on the counter. “So you and Yunho have gotten pretty close, huh?”

“Well I needed someone to stand in as ‘best friend’ while you were away,” the younger joked while placing a filter on the siphon. “But it’s nice to have the original back.”

“And I fully intend to take that position right back.” the red-head played back. It was nice to fall back into old routines. It was familiar. Safe. The two shared a laugh before sobering up. 

“But seriously,” The brunettes said, his eyes softening with a look of fondness. “He-he’s been like a rock these past two weeks. I’m really grateful to him.”

Honjoong mimicked the look and smile softly back. “He’s been good to you, huh?”

“Whose been good?” another voice chimed. The two turned to find the aforementioned man making his way back into the main room as he wiped his hands clean on a towel.

“Yunho!” Mingi said enthusiastically as he ignored the question. His whole body seemed to perk up with excitement. “Look who’s back!” 

The blonde’s eyes shifted over to the other person at the counter and the smallest of the three gave a small little wave. “This is great! I’m so happy for you Mingi and it’s nice to see you again Hongjoong. I’m glad you are back safe.”

“I was just about to go make him a sandwich, I’ll be right back.” The younger said as he headed back into the kitchen. Yunho, seeing where the other left off with the siphon, grabbed the kettle of hot water and started to slowly pour it over the coffee grinds on the filter in a measured circle. 

“I know I don’t know you that well but I really am glad you are back.” The blonde said without taking his eyes off the process. “He really cares about you.”

Hongjong once again felt the guilt gnaw at his insides. “I know he does. Thank you for taking care of him.” 

Yunho just half shrugged on shoulder. “I just did what anyone would do.”

The red-head shook his head. “No you didn’t. You went above and beyond for him and I really appreciate that. He may look big, but he is a huge softy. I’m glad to know if something happened to me, someone would be there for him.”

“Yeah, well, lets not have a repeat performance ok?” The blonde muttered with a half smile. 

Hongjoong nodded with his own smile. “Duly noted.”

“Lunch is served!” Mingi announced with a flourish as he burst from the kitchen. He set the plate down proudly in front of the other and waited for him to take a bite. 

The red-head laughed at his friend’s antics and shook his head as he picked up the offered meal. He didn’t realize until that moment how hungry he was. He hadn’t had a proper meal in over two-weeks. With anticipation, he opened his mouth and took a bite. As soon as the bread hit his tongue, though, he gagged and had suppress the urge to spit the food out.

“What’s the matter?” Mingi asked concerned, “I know I’m not a great cook but a sandwich isn’t too hard.”

“I-I’m not sure.” Hongjoong forced himself to swallow or risk offending the other. The bread tasted like what he imagined a moldy sponge would. The lettuce and tomato felt like slime sliding down his throat. “I must have hit my head harder than I thought and it messed with my sense of taste?” He responded feebly. 

Yunho furrowed his brows at the response but decided to ignore it. He finished his prep and poured a cup of coffee before setting it in front of the other man. “Here, this should help.”

Hongjoong looked at the cup suspiciously before taking it and sipping cautiously. When he found that the taste was still the same, the tension in his shoulders released and he sighed gratefully. “Thanks.”

The blonde nodded but he pressed his lips together into a thin line. “No problem.”

The three sat for about another hour chatting as Hongjoong nursed his coffee. He didn’t dare touch his sandwich again for fear of actually getting sick this time. Finally they had decided to call it a night and Yunho offered to finish up the rest of the closing duties so Mingi could walk Hongjoong home. 

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” The brunette asked as they were putting on their jackets. “We can always stop somewhere and pick up something.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The red-head said as they made their way outside. “Maybe I just need to ease myself back into eating, yannow? Drink some broth or something.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Mingi nodded before quickly cutting in. “Do you want to stop somewhere and grab some?”

Hongjoong laughed. “I’m fine, Mingi. Don’t worry so much about me.”

“I can’t help it,” the other huffed as he placed his hands on top of his head. “You just got back. I want to make sure you don’t go disappearing on me again.”

The shorter rolled his eyes, “Trust me, I don’t plan on doing that again anytime soon.” 

“Are you sure you’re safe crossing the street then?” Mingi shot back. “Maybe we should take the long way around and avoid crosswalks. Don’t want you to be careless and get hit again.”

“Yah!” Hongjoong protested as he playfully shoved the other. It seemed that he was back to his old playful self. The two joked and teased each other the whole way back and before they knew it, the two were outside the smaller’s apartment.

“Seriously, though, you sure you’re going to be alright by yourself tonight?” Mingi asked as he pulled his arms closer to his body for warmth. “Or do you want me to stay with you?”

“I think I should be alright for right now. I think I’m just going to head to bed.” Hongjoong replied quickly. As much as he did want to spend more time with his friend, he didn’t want to risk the other seeing his eye.

“If you’re sure,” the taller said a bit dejectedly, but he didn’t stay that way for long. “But I demand a sleepover as soon as you feel recovered enough!”

The red-head chuckled as he typed in the passcode to his apartment. “Wasn’t even a question.” The two bid their final farewells before Hongjoong opened his door. As soon as it shut behind him he sighed in relief as he leaned against the cool metal. That was a lot more stressful than he imagined but he hoped now that the worst was behind him, he could maybe move on. 

With a yawn, the man pulled off his shoes and tossed them to the side, not even caring where they went. It had been a long evening and he couldn’t wait to crawl into his sheets. He wasn’t lying when he said he was just going to head to bed. Tomorrow he would have to visit school and figure out just how much work he had actually missed.

Walking into his living room, he flipped on a lamp. 

“About time you got back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger lovelies! Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I'm wondering if it is moving a little too slow for y'all?


	5. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only things to follow were footsteps on the carpeted floor, the door closing, and the sounds of a broken man mourning the loss of his humanity.

Hongjoong jumped at the sound of another voice in his apartment. Looking around, he grabbed the closest thing around, a picture frame from the desk table beside him, and brandished it like a weapon. “Who’s there?”   


A giggle could be heard from the darkness before a flash of light filled the room causing the red-head to close his eyes at the sudden change. When he could finally bring himself to open them, he spotted a man sitting in his lounge chair casually. His hand was extended from where he had pulled the chain on the lamp next to him. Hongjoong felt like he had seen something like this in a cartoon before. If he wasn't scared of someone random in his home, he would have laughed.

“It figures you wouldn’t remember who I am.” The man in the chair said wryly.   


“What are you talking about? How did you get into my apartment?” Hongjoong was panicking now. It had to be one of the guys from that hospital. They have found out who he was and had figured out where he lived to take him back for more experiments.   


“Relax,” the figure in the armchair said before he leaned a bit farther forward to reveal a dyed head of blonde hair. “We’ve never been introduced. We bumped into each other in the street the other day. You know, it’s very rude not to tell someone sorry after you run into them.”  


The smaller was confused. Who the hell was this guy. He was speaking rather casually and in a familiar way and that almost set him off more. “I-I’m sorry for not apologizing earlier and I don’t know how you got in here but I really think you should leave.” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” The blonde shook the statement off. “Truth is, I ran into you on purpose.”  


The red-head stayed silent but tightened his grip on his feeble weapon as he watched the other man stand from the armchair and take a step closer. “You see, I was drawn to you by your scent. It’s very unique.”  


The blonde took another step forward. “It’s sweet, like honey, but almost too sweet that it rots your teeth and you don’t want to eat it anymore.” The stranger was close enough now that he could see the sweat start to bead up on the shorter man’s brow and cascade down his temple to his jaw. He was having a little too much fun with this game.   


“After running into you, I was intrigued. Once you ran off, I had a little...chat with your associates. It was very enlightening.”  


“What did you do to those guys?” Hongjoong croaked fearfully. He couldn’t say that he was a fan of his captors but if what happened to them was a good indicator of what was about to happen to him, he should be afraid for his life.  


The blonde shrugged. “Lets just say that they won’t be bothering you anytime soon.”  


He knew it. This guy had killed his pursuers. His fear at an all time high, Hongjoong threw the picture frame with all of his strength. The action didn’t even seem to phase the other as he just leaned slightly to the left. The red-head didn’t even stand around to watch as the small object exploded into pieces as it hit the back wall. Instead, he took off back towards the front door while sliding on sock clad feet.   


The blonde left behind rolled his eyes as he followed the fleeing man. Hongjoong desperately tried to open the door but was startled as something shining and yellow zipped passed his head and pressed against the door, stopping it from opening any further. Slowly, the red-head turned his gaze slowly around to face the stranger with wide and frightened eyes.

Standing there in the dark hallway was the invader with yellow wings that seemed like fire. The center of the wing were black before it flowed outward to turn into the bright yellow that matched his hair. His left wing was blocking the door but the other was out in full display.   


Hongjoong slid down the door to the floor, his only means of escape sealed off by the strange man. This was it. This was how he was going to die. His escape was on borrowed time and now he was going to perish at someone else’s hands. The intruder took a few steps closer and crouched down to the shorter man’s level and that's when Hongjoong noticed his eyes.   


Black with a red iris.

A Ghoul.

“Now, let’s see what’s under this eye patch now, shall we`?” The blonde said in an almost seen song voice. He reached out a hand and Hongjoong closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away, but who was he kidding, he was going to die anyway. At least he got to see Mingi one last time and now he knew that he would be in good hands with Yunho.   


“Stop squirming would you,” the stranger grumbled as he grabbed hold of the other’s chin to turn his head forward. Once Hongjoong’s head was straight the blonde grabbed the eyepatch and ripped it off of his face. The stranger tapped at the red-head’s face. “C’mon, open up.”   


Hongjoong obeyed the request as he slowly cracked open his eyes. He figured the man wanted his face to be the last thing that the red-head saw as a means of sick satisfaction for him. He only wished that technology could scan his brain to see what he saw last to find his killer and avenge him. Once they were fully open the blonde made a happy whoop sound that seemed rather uncharacteristic of a killer.   


“I knew it! I was right!” The stranger continued to holler happily. “They turned you into a Ghoul!”  


Then Hongjoong’s eyes rolled back in his head and all he saw was black.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Finished!” Jongho said in excitement as he threw up his hands and rolled away from his desk. “Who knew how many questionable establishments could exist in one district.”  


Seonghwa walked over to the printer where the list was being dispensed and picked it up. "Thirty-stores? This could take weeks.”  


“Not to mention, you’re the only one who knows what this guy looks like,” Yeosang threw over his shoulder from his desk. “Just means you’re going to have to canvas them all yourself.”  


"Nice try." The eldest rolled his eyes. “I gave his description to one of the sketch artists and got a rendering. I emailed you both a copy.”  


“Did you run it through the system?” The youngest chimed in.   


Seonghwa nodded. “Tried that. He has no priors and must live pretty under the radar because no work history or even a name came up. Guy doesn’t even seem to have Facebook.”  


“Guess we have to do this old school.” Yeosang shrugged while clicking around on his computer. “You know what that’s like, don’t you Seonghwa?”  


The agent just so happened to be passing behind the other when he made the comment and took the opportunity to slap him atop the head with a file. “Ow, I was just stating facts. This is subordinate abuse and I’m calling HR.”  


Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the empty threat as he fought the smile that was threatening to form on his face. Despite how much Yoesang has joked or teased him during the year they have known each other, he knows that the younger does respect him. He was willing to take the endless ribbing as opposed to when the young man first got here. He was so shy and uptight it was difficult to even get one word out of him that wasn’t work related. Well, the boy was still uptight but at least now he would let loose with him a little. He just wished the other would warm up more to their new addition.   


“You do know that I’m only a year older than you right?”   


“Yes, oh prodigy of the academy,” Yeosang said dramatically as he spun in his chair. “Flew through the curriculum, graduated in only eight months, and still holds the course record in the simulation room.”  


“Hey, both of you have also done something similar, that’s why you are here a lot earlier than your peers.” The older shot back.   


“Which is why we were assigned to you and in my whole time here we have gotten nothing but baby missions.” The sandy brunette grumbled.  


“Well would you rather jump straight into a big fight and get yourselves killed?” Seonghwa asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were in such a rush to die, Yeosang.”  


“We’re not going to die.” Yeosang rolled his eyes.  


“I’m sure that’s what the guys with 20 plus years of experience also said before going into a battle.” Jongho spoke for the first time in a while. The elder nodded in approval.   


“Have you ever wondered why the academy has been letting more and more people graduate early over the years?” Seonghwa asked. When the other two shook their heads, he continued. “It’s because casualty rates have been steadily climbing through the roof so they are looking for any promising students to fill those vacancies as soon as possible. It’s these guys that get cocky and overconfident on a mission and end up in a hole six feet under. It’s an endless cycle that I intend to break by keeping you two alive as long as possible. ”  


Silence filled the room as the two subordinates let the words wash over them. Sometimes they forgot how much younger they were as a team compared to their peers. The group was constantly surrounded by people who were at least twice their age with a lot more experience. They just wanted to prove themselves and the only way that would happen would be in the line of duty.   


The sudden ping of an email coming in disturbed the group out of their morose silence. Jongho, already on the page from earlier, clicked open the message and quickly scanned it.

“It’s a field report. Apparently, Ghoul activity has been up 10% this month because of the Butcher attacks alone. Since he has been hoping districts, other Ghouls feel like their feeding grounds are being threatened.”  


Seonghwa rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Get ready for some overtime boys, we are about to get a lot more calls coming up until we can get a handle on the Butcher.”  


The youngest didn’t take his eyes off of the email and kept reading further. “Apparently, Lady Red has been spotted after her dormancy.”   


“What?” The eldest quickly made his way over to Jongho’s computer to read over his shoulder. “She hasn’t been spotted in over four years. If she feels threatened by the Butcher and becomes active again then we’re in for one hell of a time.”  


“I need your team to focus on the Butcher exclusively.” The three looked up to the sound of a gruff voice and spotted a man by the doorway.  


“Director Kim, what brings you our way?” Seonghawa said as he stood up from his crouched position.   


“I came to tell you not to worry about that email. The team you are partnered up with should be finished with their other matter sometime next week and will be traveling into the district then. I have set up a meeting in my office for you both.”  


“But Sir, we don’t have any leads right now and until we meet with the other team we can assist in searching for Lady Red.” Yeosang said while standing from his seat. He didn’t like the idea of sitting around on their hands and doing nothing.  


“I don’t want to hear it.” The director said while holding up a hand to halt any other protests. “You were given a task and I expect you to see it through. Another team will take care of it for now. Lady Red has only become active again because of the Butcher. The sooner you take him out, the sooner Ghoul activity will be back down to normal. We don’t know much about this guy, so it is important that you use this time to gather as much information as possible before we plan a take down.”  


“Sir-!”  


“My office, next Wednesday, 11 sharp.” The director said crisply and with finality as he turned to walk out of the work room.   


Yeasang sighed as he slumped back down in his desk chair and tossed his head back with a groan. “Another week of being chained to desk duty.”  


“Don’t say that,” Jungho said cheerfully. “You could always help Seonghwa-hyung check out all those adult shops!”  


The younger didn’t have time to dodge before he was pelted with paper balls.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you freaking kidding me, Wooyoung?”  


“What? I was just having a little fun! I didn’t think he would faint.”   


“Why were you even in his house? Why is he here?”  


Hongjoong groaned as voices assaulted his ears. His head was pounding. Did he go drinking with Mingi last night? The voices seemed to be getting louder as their argument escalated and the smaller man wanted to cover his ears to block it out but one voice sounded vaguely familiar.  


Braving the light, Hongjoong cracked open his eyes and spotted a small coffee table and two figures standing on the other side of it. Shifting his eyes upwards he noticed Yunho still dressed in his cafe uniform and the blonde stranger from his apartment.  


He sat up in a flash and briefly examined the room. He was on a soft leather mocha colored couch that matched the two armchairs on either side of it. Across from him on the other side of a wooden coffee table was a twin couch which created a comfortable seating area. The walls were painted a mellow maroon color with wooden baseboards to tie everything together. Abstractly hung picture frames decorated the walls while a lone bookcase and a few potted plants added warmth. Behind him was a large window with the blinds drawn closed but no light was trying to get in letting the man know that it must still be night time.  


At the sudden movement, the two arguing men turned to face the other. “Ah! He’s awake!” Said the stranger loudly.   


“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Yunho grumbled under his breath before turning his attention to the other occupant in the room. “Hongjoong, how are you feeling?”

“W-what is he doing here? Yunho, do you know him?!” The red-head tried to scamper further into the couch to get away from the strange man that had entered his home. What was a nice guy like Yunho doing with this Ghoul? Were they cohorting together? If that was the case then he had to get away and warn Mingi!  


“Hongjoong, calm down!” The tallest of the three tried to pacify. “Despite what happened earlier, he won’t hurt you. This is my friend Wooyoung.”

At the mention of his name the other blonde in the room gave a small disinterested wave. “Yo.”   


“B-but he’s a-!”  


“Ghoul?” Yunho shot back with a raised eyebrow. “I know. That makes two of us.”  


“You’re one of them?” The red-head asked in disbelief. There was no way kind-hearted, wouldn’t hurt a fly Yunho was a flesh eating monster. Just earlier today he had seen the man hesitate to kill a spider because he imagined that the spider had a family and he didn’t want to leave the family orphaned. This whole thing had to be some sort of a fever dream or sick joke. He had ended up going out for drinks with Mingi and now his mind was cooking up all sorts of stories. 

Hongjoong forced a laugh, “You’re joking right? Ha, ha very funny. You can come on out now Mingi your prank didn’t work!”

Yunho pressed his lips together tightly and when the smallest of the trio noticed that no one was laughing with him, the forced sound died on his lips. “You’re serious aren’t you? You’re really a Ghoul?”

The taller nodded gravely. “We are, but we promise we don’t want to hurt you.”

Hongjoong’s eyes flickered to Wooyoung and the young cafe employee sighed. “I’m sorry about him. He was playing a prank and it went too far.”

Wooyoung chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his head. “Uh, sorry?”

“But why was he in my apartment if he wasn’t there to eat me? That’s what Ghouls do right?” Hongjoong wasn’t about to let his guard down despite being in the same room as someone he knew. He sat on the edge of the couch and prepared himself to bolt any minute. He felt a little betrayed in a way. If someone as nice and normal as Yunho could be a Ghoul, then who else in his life was living behind a lie.

The cafe worker sighed and sunk into the opposite couch. Wooyoung didn’t seem to like his response and rolled his eyes before shooting back. “Of course, that’s all humans can think of us. We’re just a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters.”

“Hongjoong,” Yunho said patiently, ignoring his companion's snide comments. He leaned forward on the couch to place his elbows on his knees. “How much do you actually know about Ghouls?”

The red-head shrugged. “Not much, just that they can’t eat regular food and eat humans instead.”

The blonde nodded. “Well you are right about that, we are physically unable to digest human food and thus, to survive, we are forced to eat other humans. But did you know, that we can go a whole month without eating someone?” The other shook his head. “Most of us do not eat for pleasure. We eat to survive. Of course, there are a few outliers but we try to take care of them internally or let the CCG handle it.”

“But what about all the cases in the news,” The other shot back. “There are hundreds of cases that just sound like brutal murder and look like the Ghoul was just toying with humans.”

“Like I said, there are outliers.” The blonde didn’t miss a beat. “There are more of us out there than you realize that live amongst humans peacefully and don’t want conflict. You didn’t know until this moment that I was a Ghoul, right? There are probably more people in your everyday life that are Ghouls and you would have no idea. We are being hunted everyday: by humans, by the CCG, and even by other Ghouls. You can’t even imagine what that’s like for someone who just wants to live like normal people do.”

Hongjoong gnawed at the corner of his lip in thought. “That still doesn’t explain why this guy broke into my house.” He settled on with a jab of his thumb at Wooyoung who had been silent the whole time.

“I already told you, I followed you into the street because of your scent.” The other blonde sighed. “Ghouls have heightened senses. I had been walking in the street when I caught a whiff of yours. It didn’t smell human, but it didn’t quite smell like a Ghoul’s either.”

Hongjoong couldn’t help it, he snorted a short laugh. “That’s ridiculous. I’m a human, there is no way I would smell like a Ghoul.”

Wooyoung just raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Humans usually smell sweet to us. Kind of like how I would imagine freshly baked sweets are supposed to smell like. It is supposed to be enticing for us when we are hungry. Ghouls, however, don’t smell sweet to other Ghouls. Instead, it is more of a sour smell that is supposed to turn us off of cannibalism. You, however, have both.”

The red-head scoffed, “This is getting crazy. I’m going home.” The man made to stand but was stopped by a shout.

“Hongjoong, wait!” Yunho said as he quickly got up to block his path. “I want you to stop and think about something for a second.”

The shorter of the two raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“Think about your favorite sandwich at the cafe, alright?” The blonde rushed out, as if he waited any longer the other would try to force his way out. “How does it normally taste?”

“Seriously?” The man asked incredulously. “What does that have to do with anything.”

“Just humor me okay?”

The student sighed, “Fine. It’s sweet, but not too sweet, and is also a little salty at the same time. It’s a good balance.”

Yunho nodded, as if expecting this answer before gesturing to Wooyoung. He seemed to have gotten whatever secret message he was trying to send because he left the room. “And how did it taste today?”

Hongjoong grimaced as if the very memory brought back the taste. “Like a dirty sponge and everything else seemed slimy in the middle.”

The blonde nodded, again expecting this answer. Once the other was finished talking, Wooyoung re-entered the room holding a plate with a sandwich on it. “This is a different sandwich from before, but I want you to try it.”

The man was confused as he stared at the plate that was sat down on the coffee table before him. “What does a sandwich have anything to do with this?” He asked skeptically.

“Just try it.” The other encouraged. “And I want you to try and eat all of it.”

Confused and still a little suspicious, Hongjoong sat back down and slowly took ahold of the offered food. Carefully, he brought it up to his face and tried to look for anything out of place. Spotting nothing visible, he took a large bite and almost immediately recoiled. 

“Ugh...What did you do to this?” Hongjoong said as he spit out the bite he had just taken. 

“Nothing, it was made fresh.” Yunho said casually. “What did it taste like?”

“Like what I would imagine a moldy sock would.” The red-head said as he wiped at his face with the back of his hand.   


The blonde didn’t seem surprised or offended by his answer and just nodded. “That is what human food generally tastes like to us.”   


The other was silent for a moment but his mind was going a million miles a minute. Why did the least two things he ate both taste disgusting? Was his sense of taste just off? THat was when Hongjoong suddenly remembered something that Wooyoung had said before he had fainted.

 _They turned you into a Ghoul._  


Suddenly, Hongjoong launched himself at the sandwich and tried to shove all of it in his mouth. He didn’t bother trying to chew and instead just swallowed but this triggered his gag reflex. Yunho, expecting this, grabbed a trash can and shoved it underneath his face as he heaved. The room was silent except for Hongjoong’s sputtering and coughing as tears sprung to the corners of his eyes.  


“This can’t be happening,” He muttered as he clutched the trashcan to his chest. “This isn’t happening.”  


“This was what I was trying to tell you before,” Wooyoung mentioned, for once his playful demeanor dropping. “I didn’t get a lot out of those guys chasing you, but you were their experiment. They were trying to turn humans into Ghouls.”  


“I’m not a Ghoul!” The red-head protested. “Why me? Why would they want to do that? Why would they want to destroy people’s lives like this?”  


“I don’t know why they would do this, Honjoong.” Yunho said softly as he gently placed his hand on the other’s arm. “But we will help you figure it out.”  


“I’m not a Ghoul….I’m not a monster…” The other didn’t seem to be listening as he sat and repeated those two sentences over and over.   


The two blondes shared a look before turning back to the freaking out red-head on the couch. “Um, Hongjoong, I know this is a bad time, but I think you need to eat.”  
This seemed to knock the other back to his senses. “NO! I’m not going to-to eat people. I’m not going to be one of you!”  


“Hongjoong, a Ghoul’s hunger is not something to be tested. It’s a nasty thing and if you deny it you are only going to hurt yourself or someone else. Someone like Mingi.”  
The student put his head in his hands. “I-I’ll manage somehow but I refuse to become something I’m not.”   


Yunho sighed. There was no getting through to him at the moment when everything was so new. “Fine, but I suggest you start helping out around the cafe so we can keep an eye on you or any other changes that might be happening. I also think it would be good if you could spend more time around other Ghouls to really learn what we’re like instead of just what you see on the news.”  


Hongjoong didn’t answer and instead just kept his head in his hands. After a solid five minutes of silence, the others in the room stood. “We will leave you to think about it but I think this option is for the best.”  


The only things to follow were footsteps on the carpeted floor, the door closing, and the sounds of a broken man mourning the loss of his humanity.


	6. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why, hello there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some descriptions of violence and blood

One whole week. Seven days. 168 hours. 1,008 minutes. 60,480 seconds since Hongjoong had the life as he knew it ripped right out from underneath him. 

It had taken Hongjoong three days to finally get out of bed and sort of wrap his mind around the fact that his life had been completely changed. For those three days the man had done nothing but lay in bed. He had ignored all texts and calls from Mingi, claiming that he needed a little more time to recover and come to terms with his supposed "car accident".  His giant baby of a best friend was not happy with his answer and tried to find every chance he could to come over and take care of the other. The red head knew this would happen though and prepared as many excuses as possible to dodge his friend's efforts. Mingi was obviously upset and would try to pout but the other would not budge, no matter how upset it made him.

Hongjoong would often wake up and forget the happenings of the last few days. It would all feel like some strange dream until he set foot into his kitchen to make something to eat. Once the first bite of food would hit his tongue though, the whole thing would come crashing back into him. The situation was enough to make his stomach clench and turn violently.

It was one of those mornings that he had forgotten about his situation and made himself a bit of cereal. His stomach growled as he absent mindedly poured milk into a bowl before reaching to grab the box of empty calories. Once he took that first bite, his throat violently clenched and he spit the flakes onto the counter immediately. The world crashed back down. He was different now. He could no longer enjoy the food he once loved.

And he was _hungry_.

On the fourth day, he finally looked at his messages and saw a few from an unknown number. After opening the text, he saw that Yunho had gotten his number from Mingi and had been texting him for the past few days. Each message was full of concern and asking if he needed anything. Hongjoong appreciated the gesture and found it sweet but he was also still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that gentle Yunho was technically a flesh eating monster and had to _eat_ people to stay alive. 

Accompanying the messages about his well being were offers to help out at the cafe. Like for Mingi, Yunho figured that it would be a good way to get his mind off of things and, if he were around Ghouls, he could better understand his new situation. Hongjoong wasn't stupid though, he knew this was most likely a plow to keep an eye on him. Wooyoung and Yunho themselves have admitted that they had never seen anyone actually _turn_ into a Ghoul. It was rather unheard of.

After thinking it over, Hongjoong decided to take up blonde's offer of working at the cafe. If anyone was going to be able to tell him what kind of changes were happening to his body, it would be an actual Ghoul. And while the group was using it as excuse to watch over him, he felt safer knowing that if anything did happen, someone would be there to help control him. 

The job wasn’t in name only, however, and Hongjoong was quick to discover that he was a rather terrible barista and that Yunho was not an easy boss despite his cheerful nature. The red head found working in a moderately popular cafe was very far out of his comfort zone. However, the blonde was patient as he explained the process of making siphon coffee and the differences between different coffee brands to him over and over again while gently guiding him.

It was surreal to think that he was regularly spending time with Ghouls. Each day he would have to remind himself of this fact when he saw Yunho smiling at a customer while delivering their drinks without salivating and laughing with Mingi, or Wooyoung casually eating a sandwich when he stopped into the shop as if it weren't the most vile thing to ever enter his mouth. However, the more time that he spent at the cafe and interacted with them, he was seeing that maybe not all Ghouls were _so_ bad. It wasn't as if they chose this life, just merely dealing with the hand they were given.

Just yesterday, he was walking in the back hallway when he noticed that the door to the back room was cracked. He made to go and close it when he caught sight of Yunho inside. He had his hands clasped in front of him as if he were saying a prayer before he picked up his fork. It was then that he realized there was a plate before him. The smell wafted from the room and hit Hongjoong's nose. He ran as soon as he felt his mouth water but not before he saw a small tear on Yunho’s face before digging in.

The red-head still refused to eat any kind of human flesh, despite Yunho’s protests. The hunger was really starting to settle deep in his bones and each time he had to serve another human customer, he could feel his control start to slip as an enticing aroma would wash over him. He was blissfully relieved when Yunho informed him that he could still drink coffee normally. In fact, when Ghouls would hang out with humans, they would usually ask to meet at cafe's to keep up social appearances and Seoul had no shortage of those.

Whenever Hongjoong would get that pesky craving, he would down another cup of coffee until he felt his body start to vibrate from all the caffeine. Despite starting to slightly understand Ghouls, he was still a human in his mind and he knew that the second he partook in the forbidden sin of "cannibalism" he would forsake any humanity that might have been left in him.

“So, did you want to catch a movie after you get off?” Mingi asked absently as he tried to stack toothpicks into a makeshift tower on the coffee bar.

Hongjoong was pulled from his musings at the deep timbre of his friend's voice. He sighed from a few feet away where he was wiping clean a table. “I would but I’m still pretty behind on school work.” 

While it wasn’t a total lie that he was still a little behind, the red-head really just didn’t trust himself alone with his friend at the moment. The cafe had been particularly busy today and it had been a bit difficult to keep his urges in check. He mainly just wanted to go home to get some work done and collect himself. He hated to make excuses, especially since he hadn't had much time to hang out one on one. The only time he really saw Mingi now was when he came to the cafe to bug him while he worked.

The brunette groaned obnoxiously. “You were always an assignment or two ahead in class so I don’t know  _ how  _ you must still be behind. Come on, it’s just a few hours. I’m sure it wouldn’t kill you.”

This was true. The older did enjoy working ahead to make sure that he could turn out the best quality projects he could, not half assed ones that were made at the last minute, but he bit his lip and fought back against the urge. “Sorry, you know how strict my Audio Engineering Professor is, I better not chance it. Besides, you hate seeing movies with me. I always end up falling asleep.”

The other groaned loudly again, like a child throwing a tantrum. “But Joong~!”

“But Mingi~!” The red-head mocked back with a laugh.

“Ugh, fine.” The giant baby pouted before he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. “Yunho!”

The blonde startled at suddenly being addressed so loudly after just entering the room. It was something that Mingi did best. “Come see a movie with me since Hongjoong is being a spoilsport and won’t go.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, “So I’m your second choice, huh?”

“I would want to go with both of you but  _ someone,”  _ The brunette emphasized while looking pointedly at the red-head ignoring him and had gone back to cleaning tables while whistling innocently. “Has work to do.”

“I distinctly remember a certain someone saying they had, and I quote, a buttload of homework to finish?” Yunho responded smartly with a cross of his arms.

“ _ Exactly,”  _ Mingi stressed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Which means I have a buttload of work that needs to be procrastinated by watching a movie with a large popcorn!”

Yunho rolled his eyes, “You’re impossible.”

“So is that a yes?” The other perked up like a puppy about to get a treat. He was answered with a hand towel being thrown in his face. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

The trio all laughed together and the rest of the hour passed in a flash. The sun had finally set and before they knew it, Yunho and Mingi were putting on their coats preparing to leave. Hongjoong was behind the counter finishing up washing a final pile of cups.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright by yourself? It’s your first time closing.” Yunho checked as he readjusted the collar of his coat. 

The red-head nodded from his position. “Yeah, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Alright then,” The blonde didn’t seem so sure but he trusted the other. With a final wave the two took off to go see their movie and Hongjoong was left alone.

“Okay, let’s do this I guess.” The man muttered to himself. Closing up had actually taken a little longer than he thought it would.

First, he couldn’t find the vacuum for the floor and when he did, the bin was full and needed to be emptied out. While fiddling with the controls, he ended up pressed the wrong button and dirt particles had gone everywhere. Next, when he was taking out the trash, the bag must have had a small tear in it and had burst. After everything was all said and done, he was leaving a full hour and a half later than he had wanted to and the moon was at full mast.

With a sigh of relief at finally finishing, he locked the door with the key Yunho had given him earlier that day. Blowing hot air into his hands, he placed them deep in his jacket pockets before he turned to walk home. Despite being chilly, it was a nice night. The sky was clear and a few stars were poking out from the bright lights of the city. 

His normal walk home was rather dark but considering the last time he was out late alone, he decided to take a longer path that was more well lit. He made a left and headed down a more illuminated walkway. This way was also nice because it followed along the river and the surrounding lights on the water were always so calming to look at. 

Or, at least Hongjoong had thought they were peaceful until he heard shouting out in the distance followed by a  _ whooshing  _ sound. The young man barely had time to duck and protect his head before something large came flying over his head. The object landed heavily in the river with a loud splash. The red-head stood up from his crouched position and grabbed the railing that protected passersby from falling into the water to see if he could get a glimpse of whatever the hell had tried to decapitate him.

The water was dark but the ripples looked like waves of light panning out from the source of the splash. Hongjoong didn’t have long to admire the sight, however, because in that next second, he whipped his head around to the left at another loud thud. This time, the crash sounded like a devastatingly hollow smack followed by what the red-head imagined to be the sound of crunching bones. Whatever had fallen must have hit the metal street lamp before ricocheting off it and onto the cool cement. The impact was hard enough to bend the metal and cause the lamp’s light to flicker.

About a yard away from where the student was standing was a black mass of...something. It was rather difficult to make out anything in the darkness and the spastic rhythm of the lamp post didn’t help. Curious, Hongjoong took a cautious step closer to get a better look. When that didn’t work, he took a few more until he heard a small splash. Looking down, he noticed that his boot had landed in a small puddle. Confused, he lifted his foot to try and examine it when he noticed a small shuffle of movement before him. 

“Ah!” Hongjoong had looked up just in time to see the black mass spring upward. The sudden movement had startled the man and he stumbled a few feet back before losing his balance and landing hard on his backside. 

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Now, where the mass had previously laid, was a man standing in a black business suit and a long black peacoat. His neck and shoulders gave a mighty _ crack  _ as he rolled them, seemingly trying to shake off the impact while his silhouette was illuminated on and off. His face was bloodied and Hongjoong realized that the pool of liquid that he must of stepped in was this man’s blood but he had no idea how someone could have survived something like that, or how he had even been launched from above like that. 

Until he saw his eyes: black with red irises. 

“ **_Why, hello there_ ** .”

____________________________________________________________________________

“This is ridiculous,” a static voice rang out over the radio.

“You’re the one that wanted to get off desk duty and do something in the field, well now you are.” Jongho said from his cramped position in the surveillance van. He and Seonghwa were perched in close quarters as they watched the four TVs in front of them that were all tapped into the area’s security cameras. Both were still in their work clothes with their briefcases to the left of them. Ear pieces were placed carefully in their left ear that kept them connected to their third and final member.

“This isn’t what I meant!” Yeosang grumbled into his mic as he pulled his arms into his armpits to keep his fingers warm in the cold. 

“Aw, but you pull it off so well!” Seonghwa teased as he watched their third teammate from one of the monitors. “That dress really suits you.”

“Shut up!” The man... _ahem_...woman growled into her headset while tapping a heeled foot in agitation. 

Their little plan had hatched about four hours ago as the group all stood in their office space trying to figure out any ideas to get more leads on the Butcher. Their deadline to find out new information before meeting up with the other half of their task force was quickly approaching and so far they had nothing. Seonghwa had begun canvassing the local adult shops (much to his embarrassment) but had so far only made it through about half of his list. The team decided that they should switch up tactics, at least for the moment. 

The three stood in a line as they examined the crime board they had all put together but, so far, they had come up with nothing. To make matters worse, the Butcher had struck again two nights ago and left a bloody mess in his wake. The only good thing that came out of this second attack is that he had stayed within the district which means he has become somewhat comfortable with the area and is still around. 

Jongho stood staring at the picture of the latest victim with a heavy heart. It was terrible that they’ve allowed the Butcher to run freely for so long. Maybe if they had gotten a lead earlier, the CCG could have saved her life. He wondered how many more people will have to lose their lives before they could catch this bastard. He hoped that their newest victim would be their last.

The youngest shifted his eyes to the right to catch sight of his teammates beside him before flicking them back to the front. Eyes widening suddenly, he spared one more look to his right and back. Struck with inspiration, Jongho grabbed the shoulders of the person next to him, which just so happened to be Yeosang.

“Hey, what-!” The younger ignored the protests of the older as he manhandled him close to the crime board. Once he had the other in position, he stepped back to observe.

“Oh, not bad. I see what you did there.” Seonghwa muttered in appreciation with a thoughtful hand on his chin. “That just might work.”

“What?” Yeosang said annoyed and confused. “See what?” The sandy brunette regretted asking those questions because, here he was, hours later standing in a dress, heels, and a long wig playing bait to a serial killer. 

He was just thankful this was their last checkpoint. These shoes were killing him.

“Aw, don’t be like that pretty lady,” Jongho teased once more and finding way to much enjoyment in the situation. “You’re going to crease your make-up”

“I’ll put a crease in your-!”

“Shh…” Seonhwa hissed over their com link as he spotted movement on one of the monitors. “Suspect spotted at 10 o’clock in section F. Appears non-threatening but don’t drop your guard.”

Yeosang and Jongho’s shoulders both stiffened from their respective spots as they listened to their leader’s orders. Here it was. The moment they had been waiting for.

The disguised agent began walking slowly the general direction of the figure. He took a deep breath and tried to maintain a steady, non-rushed pace to seem completely relaxed. However, he couldn’t help but clutch his large over the shoulder purse that disguised his briefcase a little tighter as the two drew nearer to each other. The man’s appearance didn’t seem very noteworthy. He had slicked back black hair and a very plain looking face that was obscured by wire framed, square glasses. He was dressed like a regular business man in a black suit with a black overcoat. 

They were about three steps apart and Yeosang fought to keep his shoulders from tensing in anticipation. Even in his anxious state, he still managed to catch the light from a street lamp on his fake diamond ring. The taunt meant nothing, however, as the two managed to pass each other without incident. 

“Excuse me miss?” Yeosang whipped around at the sudden sound to spy the man had also turned to face him. “Should you be out walking alone this late at night?” His face was arranged in a friend, non-threatening smile and his eyes read genuine concern.

From the surveillance van the two agents watched the screen intently before Jongho leaned over to whisper, “I don’t think this is our guy-”

The younger was abruptly cut off as a silencing hand was shoved in his face. Seonghwa’s eyes were fixated on the screens before him, darting this way and that to examine every microaggression that could possibly be captured. Even if it did turn out to be a false alarm, any missed signs could be the difference between going home comfortably or in a body bag.

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Yeosang crooned in his best imitation of a female voice. “My husband and I just live two blocks down the road. I’ll be home in no time.”

“Well then, if you’re sure, I won’t stand in your way.” The man said politely with a nod of his head. “Have a good night.” 

“Goodnight,” The agent said with an answering nod. The two turned away from each other and continued on their way. In his retreat, the disguised man placed a hand to his racing heart as he let out a sigh of relief, tension melting from his shoulders.

“See, Hyung, we should just call it quits for tonight-” Jungho didn’t get to finish his sentence for in that next second, Seonghwa was on his feet and leaning over the console to grab the mic they had been using thus far to communicate.

“Yeosa-!” The disguised agent didn’t even hear the rest of his name being yelled through his earpiece before he felt something solid launch itself into the middle of his back. The man felt all the air rush out of his chest with a choke as he was propelled forward. His body landed with a harsh thud as it bounced and rolled for a few more feet before stopping on his back. The man didn’t move as he gasped and coughed like a fish out of water trying to regain oxygen. 

Yeosang felt a shadow pass over him as his assailant walked closer to get a better look at his prey. His non-threatening smile had turned almost feral as his mouth salivated. His eyes grew wide with excitement as the black seeped into the whites and his iris turned an iridescent red.“Such a pretty little thing you are. You will make such a nice dessert.”

The agent clenched his teeth at the taunt and, summoning up any strength he had, swung the purse that was still attached to his body. The hard case made contact with the man’s cheek and his hand flew up to nurse the bruised bone as he hissed. Yeosang took the opportunity to shuffle to his feet, despite not having fully regained his breath. 

“That was for the cheap shot to the back.” He pulled out his briefcase and clicked a button on the handle. The metal box popped open with a hiss of smoke before dropping to the ground. Something long formed in the briefcase’s place and with a crack, the smoke was dispersed. Now sitting comfortably in Yeosang’s hand was a flat, blood red whip with black spikes protruding out of every few centimeters. 

Having enough of the disguise, the agent reached up and ripped the wig off of his head before angrily tossing it aside. “This next one is for calling me pretty!”

Yeosang cracked the whip and sent it flying in the Ghouls direction but the weapon was merely slapped away as two, long dark green tentacle like things that shot out from the man’s back.  _ Rinkaku Kagune*  _ the young man’s brain supplied as he managed to jump out of the tentacle like thing’s way. The Kagune managed to miss his feet by a hare and instead speared the ground. Cement bricks that made up the pathway were quickly uprooted and split in half and Yeosang could only imagine what would have happened if he moved just a second later.

However, that last move must have been a distraction tactic because from the other side came the second tentacle. Yeosang cursed as it wrapped itself around his body and pinned his arms to his side. He was jumping away and couldn’t change his momentum to avoid it. Once the appendage had the agent fully secure in its grasp, the young man was propelled forward until he was face to face with the Ghoul.

“Well, well, not so tough now are you?” The man taunted. Yeosang gritted his teeth as he felt the appendage tighten and squeeze tightly. His hand flexed from the pain and he dropped his weapon, not that he had the mobility of his arms to use it. Not seeing any other option, he loosened his shoe off his foot and flicked it as hard as he could. The heel smacked the Ghoul right in the chin but the impact wasn’t enough to cause any damage. Instead it just angered the man further and he increased the pressure.

“Thought you could get smart, huh? Not with me!” Yeosang felt his vision begin to tunnel but from the distance he heard what sounded like a battle cry. 

The Ghoul heard it too and he jumped out of the way just in time before a large mallet smashed into the ground where he had been previously standing. But he wasn’t fast enough, the mallet managed to catch one of the tentacles and smash it into the crater he had created. The distraction was enough for the man to lose his concentration and loosen his grip enough for Yeosang to slip out. Now free, the agent ditched his other shoe and dashed to collect his weapon.

When the youngest had first shown his Quinque to his team, the others were rather shocked and found the weapon rather unexpected for the gentle boy but seeing it in action now, it made perfect sense. Jongho had always been unexpectedly strong so it would make sense for him to carry a weapon that was bigger than he was. His mallet was solid black with two purple lines through the thicker part that tended to glow when activated.

His tactics relied on brute strength while Yeosang was more equipped for swift, devastating moves that you never saw coming. In that regard, they were rather combat compatible. Jongho handled close range attacks, Yeosang was better at mid-range, and Seonghwa was a long to mid-range man. It didn’t mean that they could only stay in those dimensions but it did make them a deadly team. Now it was their first time to prove it. 

“About time you showed up,” The still dress clad member huffed as he joined Jogho’s side. 

“Sorry,” the younger mumbled with a sly smile. “We figured that you could use your feminine wiles and charm your way out.”

“When we’re finished with this guy I’m going to trap you and sell your organs on the black market.”

“You know, when you say that with a face full of makeup, it really lacks impact.” The younger was about to laugh but was cut off as something grabbed his throat and slammed him heavily against the wall that held the road above them. The back of his head cracked painfully against the brick. While they were talking the two hadn’t noticed the Ghoul rip part of his Kagune off in order to free himself. Jungho dropped his mallet to reach for the appendage that was squeezing the air out of him and tried to pull it off. 

Yeosang quickly pressed a button on the handle of his whip and it straightened out and stiffened into a sort of spiked sword. With two hands, the handle became a sword hilt and he swung at the tentacle. The Ghoul anticipated this and used his shortened other tentacle to swipe at the sword. His grip wasn’t strong enough and the weapon was sent flying overhead and even over the ledge. A loud splash was heard as it seemed the Quinque landed into the river with a loud splash. 

With no weapon to fight back with, Yeosang was left vulnerable to another attack as he was swept to the side like a pesky bug. He landed roughly like before but when he opened his eyes, he spotted the heel he had kicked off earlier. 

“Pathetic, and you guys call yourselves CCG” The Ghoul spit hatefully. “Let’s hurry this up shall we? I never did like to play with my food.” 

Picking up his discarded heel, Yeosang ran up behind the distracted Ghoul and impaled the man’s shoulder from behind. He howled in pain and whipped around to attack but it wasn’t enough to cause him to drop Jongho. Enraged and in pain, the man grabbed Yeosang by the throat with his already regenerating Rinkaku Kagune to hold him up. 

The Ghoul reached towards his back and ripped out the heel. “Now you little bastards have done it. I’m going to enjoy getting my fill but not before I torture you into oblivion fir-.” The man stopped talking as he felt something warm spread from his chest. Slowly, he looked down to see a red patch spreading on his white shirt just below where his heart would be. He coughed and felt blood leave his mouth and drip down the corner of his lips. The man dropped his captives and they thudded to the ground as he stumbled backwards and clutched at his chest.

“ _Tch_ , missed it by half a centimeter.” Came a calm voice. Two heads whipped around to spy their superior approaching at a leisurely pace.

“I can’t believe it took you so long to show up,” Yeosang rasped as he massaged his sore neck. He would definitely have a bruise in the morning. 

“It is the first time you both are facing a Ghoul. I needed to test your field responsiveness for the brass.” Seonghwa commented easily. ”Relax, I would never let anything horrible happen to either of you.” 

Yeosang looked like he wanted to comment more but kept his mouth shut as he saw his superior raise his still smoking gun at the Ghoul. 

“Rule number one, never lower your guard.” Seonghwa readied his gun once more before launching three more consecutive bullets. The two younger agents watched in horrified fascination as the Ghoul stumbled backward with each impact of the Q Bullets. Two to each shoulder and one to the left leg. 

The man was now backed against the railing that overlooked another path that was directly next to the river. No one moved or said anything as Seonghwa calmly emptied his barrel of bullet casings and pull one, singular bullet out of his left pocket. He placed the ammo carefully into its position and with a flick of his wrist, the barrel was back in place. It was like life was moving in slow motion as Seonghwa raised his arm parallel with the ground and took aim. One...two...three seconds passed to the point that it came as a shock when the man finally pulled the trigger. 

This bullet was different, the other two knew. As it left the barrel is seemed to shoot out like a rocket, the air around it became heated and caught flames as it raced towards its target. The Ghoul’s head was thrown back as the bullet hit square in his forehead and his body flung over the edge of the railing to fall below. 

It took a moment after the three heard the body thump on the ground below to realize that it was over. They had won. The two stood slowly from their positions on the ground, both nursing wounds and a little hurt pride that their superior had to come to their rescue but, thankfully, still alive. Jongho and Yeosang’s first time in the field had been, for the most part, successful but not without its flaws. They would do better next time. They  _ had _ to do better next time.

“Soooo,” Jongho stretched the word as he walked up to Seonghwa and cradled his arm. He landed pretty hard on his shoulder when the Ghoul had released him. “What now?”

The eldest opened his jacket and placed his gun back in it’s shoulder holster where it remained out of sight. “Now we call the CCG and have someone come collect the body. He had a pretty decent Kagune. Might make a good quinque for a new academy grad.”

The other two nodded and the three started to make their way to the stairs that lead to the bottom level. Their pace was rather sedated as, now that the adrenaline had worn off, Yeosang and Jongho realized just how sore and beaten up they really were, the sandy blonde more than anyone. They had almost made it to the staircase when they heard a short but panicked scream.

The three snapped to attention to help the public but Seonghwa held out a hand to stop the younger agents. “You two should stay here. I’ll go take care of it.”

The others weren’t in a position to argue and nodded their heads when another cry was heard followed by a crash. The two watched as their superior turned on his heel and sprint toward the stairs. They weren’t worried for their leader. In fact, they were more concerned for whoever was meeting the full brunt of one Park Seonghwa.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hongjoong, startled, stared back up at the Ghoul before him. His eyes were wild and saliva couldn’t seem to stay in his mouth. The red-dead watched in morbid fascination as a hole in the middle of his forehead seemed to slowly meld itself together. 

When the ghastly man took a slow, staggering step forward did Hongjoong snap out of his stupor. Clamoring to his feet, the young man tried to take off and run in the opposite direction. Suddenly, he was face to face with the ground as something snapped out and grabbed his ankle. He could feel the sting in his hands as they reached out to break his fall. They were surely scrapped now but that was the least of his problems.

He felt his body drag as he was pulled backwards. In a feeble attempt to stop what was happening, the student clawed at the ground. He could feel the tips of his fingers being rubbed raw. In his pocket he could feel the keys to the cafe digging into his thigh. Rolling, he flipped on his back to grab them before he found himself suddenly upside down in the air and right in front of the Ghoul. 

“You better scream. I like my food to have a little extra,” he reached up with a clawed finger and swiped it at his cheek, drawing blood. “ _ Flavor.”  _

Hongjoong slotted the keys between his fingers and swiped at the man but only managed to knock his chin. 

The man chuckled. “Oh, that was cute.” The man brought the finger that had cut him up to his lips and licked the little blood that was still there off dramatically. Once the taste hit his tongue his eyes widened in shock. He barked a short, surprised laugh that morphed into something just short of maniac. 

“Oh, this is rich!” The Ghoul pulled the Kagune holding his hostage close. “Just what are you,  _ huh _ ?!”

“Gak!” The man swung the appendage and slammed Hongjoong into the railing by the river. The red-head could feel the metal digging into his skin. 

“Where is it, huh? Come on! Bring it out!” The man barked as he readjusted his Kagune to hold Hongjoong around the throat. The red-head scratched feebly at the tentacle as his face started to match his hair. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter. You are going to taste absolutely delicious.” The Ghoul whispered in Hongjoong’s ear as he licked his lips. With renewed panic, the man stretched his face away as much as he could. He could feel his heartbeat heavy in his ear and tears gathered in the corner of his lips his from lack of oxygen. 

This was it. This was the real face of a monster. He should have known. Yunho and Wooyoung are the exception, not the rule. There really was Ghouls out there that took nothing but enjoyment in torturing others and now he was going to die. The student closed his eyes as he felt the man’s warm breath getting closer. 

A bang rang out, followed by another. Hongjoong opened his eyes at the first sound and felt something warm hit his cheek. It took a moment before he realized it was blood. When the second shot rang out, it looked like an explosion had wracked through the man’s head and the red-head couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was this real life? He had stepped out of the real world and into an alternate reality or some kind of violent video game with no way to log out.

Hongjoong felt the deadly appendage loosen and slip from around his neck. The red-head watched as the man fell over with a solid thud. The young man leaned heavily against the railing behind him before sliding down to the ground in shock. He stared at the lump that was once a man trying to kill him as the concrete was stained red. Time moved in slow motion and a subtle ringing seemed to grow in his ears as the world tunneled away into just the man lying lifelessly in front of him. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his breathing picked up. He couldn’t do this. This wasn’t happening to him. This was a dream-

“Are you okay?” Hongjoong snapped his head up at the sound and had to squint as he was blinded by a street light. In front of him stood a tall figure. His face was blocked out by the light from behind. The figure was in a black suit that reminded him of the murderous businessman from before and the red-head pulled further back into the railing behind him with a pathetic whimper. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” The man whispered as he crouched lower. The change in angle made his face more visible. He had black hair with long bangs. His eyes were fierce and held a certain intenseness that could come of as intimidating but at the moment they seemed to hold a certain softness as he gazed at the panicked college student. The man twitched his lips and held out a hand. “Can you stand?”

Hongjoong stared at the hand blankly for a moment and seemed like he was processing the moment. The stranger was patient though as he waited for the other to reach out. Finally, after a moment the red-head lifted a shaking hand and placed it softly in the other’s and let himself be pulled onto his feet.

Seonghwa was a little surprised at the small hand that was placed delicately in his. The poor man was shaking like a leaf as he stood. His knees didn’t seem able to support himself at the moment and he collapsed into the agent’s arms. The first thing the man noticed about the red-head was how petite the man was. He seemed like he could fit right in the crook of his neck. 

“Easy there,” Seonghwa said softly as he steadied the other. He noticed the other man wince once they had stood. “Are you hurt?”

“M-my ankle.” The red-head said weakly. “I think w-when he grabbed it-” His eyes flicked back down to the Ghoul again and Hongjoong felt his world narrow once more and the ringing was back. His breath was nothing but short gasps.The reality seemed to be settling in. He had just seen a man killed before his eyes and he had almost died. 

“Shh, shh, don’t panic. It’s okay,” The agent was worried for the other. His brow was sweaty and his skin became clammy. Thinking quickly, the older man took off his blazer and draped it over the other’s shoulders while leading him away. “What’s your name?”

“H-Hong..Joong.” The younger was grateful to be moving away from the scene. He had to repress the urge to be sick. “My name is Hongjoong.”

Seonghwa nodded as he continued the distraction technique. He didn’t let go of the other and hoping that his presence helped keep him grounded. “Ok, Hongjoong. I’m Seonghwa with the CCG.”

The young man nodded absently as if he weren’t very aware of what was happening. He knew of the CCG, however. Everyone did. Their main office sat in the middle of Seoul announcing their presence to everyone. To a lot of people, they were kind of like superheroes saving humanity. It was the young man’s first time ever meeting an agent in real life and, looking at the man beside him, he sort of had to agree.

“Do you have a job?” 

“Cafe. I work...make coffee.” The younger was grateful for the jacket as he gripped the lapels and pulled them closer around him. His entire body felt like he could not garner any warmth.

Seonghwa hummed. “So you could make me a cup of coffee then?”

“Only if you like the taste of burnt liquid.” The younger quipped quickly. The agent had to bite back a grin. The comeback was the first flash of personality the man had seen from the red-head meaning he was coming back into reality. 

“Well, I’ll just have to see for myself then.” Seonghwa looked out of the corner of his eye to the other. Realizing his response, the red-head looked over at the agent and barely lifted the corner of his lip for a split second. The two allowed themselves to get quiet for a moment.

“So,” Hongjoong said softly. Maybe it was Seonghwa’s hand still resting on his shoulder, but he was starting to feel a little more grounded. His eyes flicked over to the Ghoul before looking at the agent. “You killed him.”

The other didn’t seem surprised at the statement. “Comes with the territory.”

Hongjoong pressed his lips into a flat line. “How many of them have you killed?”

“Not sure,” The man shrugged. “Just trying to get as many of these monsters off the street as possible.”

The red-head chose not to speak and continued to stare at the fallen enemy. He didn’t know what to think. Was he going to turn into a monster like that? He was going to enjoy torturing and trying to kill humans? He was a human dammit. He wasn’t whatever that thing was laying on the ground.

“Seonghwa-hyung!” The two turned and looked above to spot two young men leaning heavily against one another. Yeosang’s arm was over Jongho’s shoulders as a support. The youngest had been the one to call out to the two below. “Is everything okay?”

“Hurry up!” The other’s statement was a stark difference to the younger’s. “Someone still has to fish my Quinque out of the river.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. How in the world did he get stuck with these two? “Call the extraction team. Tell them we have a Level 3.”

The other two agents didn’t verbally acknowledge the command but turned and made their way to, assumably, make a call. The only agent left turned to his final companion. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Honestly, Hongjoong didn’t know how to answer that question. Sure, physically he was a little busted up here and there, but mentally, he was a mess. Obviously, he couldn’t tell a CCG agent that. “I think I’ll make it.”

“Well, I have some stuff to still take care of.” Seonghwa reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. Reaching in, he pulled out a card and handed it to him. “If you need anything, feel free to call.”

The red-head reached out and gently grabbed the card with a mumbled thanks. He made to turn and walk away but the agent stopped him after only a few steps. “Hongjoong?”

The boy turned surprised at the sound of his name. He had forgotten he told the agent his name, let alone having him remember it. Seonghwa stood casually with an amused smile on his face and his hands in his pant pockets. He seemed a little too relaxed for the situation he had just been in. The red-head figured if it was your job, things like this probably happened everyday.

“Though you look nice in it, I kind of need my blazer back.” Seonghwa had to bite his lip to refrain from laughing as he watched the other adorably hold his hands up and realize he was still wearing it. His slimmer frame was almost swallowed and the sleeves slipped passed his wrists and almost completely covered his hands. 

“Oh, sorry.” Hongjoong said embarrassed as he slipped the garment off his shoulders. He felt the sudden chill as the extra layer of warmth was stripped away. Oddly, the red-head felt more vulnerable without it. Like the jacket had been a shield against the events that had just taken place. “Here.”

Seonghwa took the jacket delicately. “Do you need a ride home? We can send for a car.”

Hongjoong just shook his head. “I think I’ll walk. I need some fresh air.”

The agent nodded as if knowingly. “Of course. Well, you have my card.” With that the man turned and walked in the direction back towards the corpse. The student watched the man walk off before glancing back down at the card.

At this point, sirens could be heard in the distance and getting closer. It must have been the extraction team that was called and officers to process the scene. The student was surprised that he wasn’t asked to stay give a statement on what happened. Hongjoong looked back up from the card and noticed Seonghwa was looking back up at him. He placed tapped his index finger to his lips and tapped them with a wink.

The younger took one last glance at the card in his hands and slipped it into his pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my heart happy. Let me know what you like or don't like!


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're weak."
> 
> TW//
> 
> allusions to eating disorder

“Ugh, I hate the cold.” Mingi said as he sniffed and rubbed his arms. The two had just left the cafe and were on their way to the movie theater after leaving Hongjoong to lock up the cafe.

“I don’t know how you’re cold right now, your jacket is as big as a blanket.” Yunho jested. “I’m starting to think you’re just a giant, overgrown baby.”

“It’s taken you this long to figure out?” Mingi pouted with mock disbelief. The blond smiled and pushed the other over playfully. The brunette pretended to be hurt and made exaggerated noises of pain. The young waiter rolled his eyes and ignored the dramatics as they reached their destination. The two made their way in and went to go buy their tickets. When Yunho reached into his pocket to get out his wallet, Mingi stopped him. 

“No, let me.” When the blonde made to protest, the other stopped him. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for those last two weeks while Hongjoong was still missing. You...you really helped me out. Paying for some movie tickets is the least I could do.”

Mingi’s eyes were extremely sincere and solemn, a true puppy expression. With a look like that, Yunho couldn’t bring himself to protest any further. “Fine, but I’m going to pay for your snacks.” 

“Deal,” the brunette flashed a big grin at his victory as he handed over his card to the cashier. Once finished, the two made their way over to the concession stand. Mingi was looking at each item with a sparkle in his eye as he mulled over the sweets and Yunho couldn’t help but be endeared. In the end, the blonde dropped a significant amount of money buying the other whatever his heart desired. 

Once the brunette had the bucket of popcorn in his hands he did a little happy dance before tossing popcorn up in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. The two chuckled as the kernels just bounced off his face. “Stop, you’re going to get your face all greasy and you're making a mess.” Yunho chastised lightly with a laugh.

“Here,” Mingi held a piece of popcorn between his fingers and offered it for the other to take. “Say ‘ _ah_ ’.”

Yunho hesitated a moment before taking the offered morsel between his teeth. As soon as the brunette had turned however, the boy stealthily dropped the snack into his hand and threw it away in a trash can they walked past. This pattern continued for the rest of the movie. Mingi would continually offer the other food and seemed to be taking every opportunity to try and feed Yunho when he noticed that he wasn’t taking any snacks of his own. He couldn’t always get away with throwing it away and would have to force himself to swallow what probably tasted delicious to the normal human tongue. 

The movie itself was rather subpar. Lots of cliches of a damsel in distress and car explosions, and though Mingi normally liked these things, he found himself shifting his eyes over to his companion more often. He enjoyed watching his friend's facial expressions he would make whenever something would happen on the screen, the light bouncing off his face and changing with the scene. Mingi felt his lip twitch as Yunho jumped at another loud explosion. If he was asked the plot of the movie, the brunette was sure that he wouldn’t be able to give you a clear answer. 

During one of the rare moments the student was actually watching the screen he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Mingi had shoved the bucket of popcorn at Yunho a moment ago and had seen the blonde take a fist full but now he was watching the other slowly drop the buttery pieces on the ground. Mingi followed the piece currently falling from the waiter's hand. At Yunho's feet was a whole pile of discarded popcorn. Mingi frowned.

Now that the brunette really thought about it, he never saw the other eating much. Mingi figured it was because they usually spent all their time together at the cafe while they were working or he was visiting. They would take their breaks at different times to keep the coffee shop running smoothly. The other resolved to change that.

Once the movie finished, Mingi held up Yunho’s coat for him as he slipped his arms in. “I’m kind of hungry. Did you want to grab some food?”

“Sure,” the blonde shrugged. “What were you thinking?”

“I’m feeling Monster Pizza*?” The other suggested. “It’s always open.”

“Pizza sounds amazing.” Yunho smiled as they headed out. Mingi was relieved that he had agreed. Maybe he just doesn’t like popcorn and didn’t want to say anything. Though it was a bit of a waste.

The walk to the pizza parlor was short, quick, and filled with idle conversation. Inside, Mingi once again fought to pay for their food, a battle that Yunho had no chance winning. The place was small and mostly empty except for two others at a small table. Usually the place didn’t pick up business until 4am when all the drunks were making their way home from the clubs and waiting to catch the first train.

The two took their plates of pizza slices that were as large as their heads made their way to a table. Mingi made a show of holding his food up to his face to compare the size before taking a monstrous bite out of it with a hum of satisfaction. Yunho chuckled at the other’s behavior before taking the greasy slice in his hand and taking a nibbling bite. The lanky student chewed while trying not to obviously watch the other.

“-On Thursday?”

“What?” Mingi snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he was being talked to. 

“I was asking if you would be willing to cover my shift on Thursday.” Yunho asked while waving his crust in front of the other’s face. “I have a big test the next day and really need the extra study time.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Mingi pulled a piece off of his pizza absentmindedly. “Aren’t there more people that work at the cafe? I’ve only ever seen you or Hongjoong there when I’m not helping out and you’re probably too young to own a cafe.”

“Well I have worked there since I was sixteen. ” Yunho placed his crust on his plate, now finished with his food. “There are two others but they’re more part-time. You will probably run into them at some point. One of them is the owner.”

“I figured the owner would stop in a bit more often, yanno, to make sure that the place is running ok?” Mingi said as he grabbed both of their plates to throw away. “Now that I think of it, you were the one who hired me. Isn’t that the owner's job?”

The blonde shrugged as they grabbed their jackets and made their way out, “Like I said. I’ve been there a long time and he trusts my judgement. The man practically raised me.”

“Why’s that?” Mingi asked.

The other just waved his hand dismissively. “Ah, it’s not a big deal. We all have some sort of parent issues, right?” 

The student felt like he could ask more about that comment but the way Yunho had said it told him it was a conversation for another day. Besides, their friendship was still fairly new, bordering on just one month. Pushing too much, too early isn't good if they aren't ready for it. They hadn’t yet had the time to spill all their life secrets and past traumas yet. The day will come where they unlock all the skeletons in the closet.

Instead, the two changed topics as they made their way back to the cafe since it wasn’t far and Yunho lived right above. Mingi had made up an excuse saying that he left something inside as a way to walk the other home but something told him the young cafe worker knew otherwise. The temperature had dropped even further during the movie and the two walked close enough to bump shoulders for added warmth.

Yunho quickly unlocked the door with shaking hands and they barreled inside at the first click. “Do you know where you left your keys?” He asked through chattering teeth.

“Uh, yeah. They’re somewhere behind the counter.” For a moment, Mingi had forgotten his little white lie.

“Oh, good. Do you mind locking back up after you grab them? I shouldn’t have had the large soda.” The blonde didn’t even wait for the other’s answer before he rushed into the back room where the kitchen and staff bathroom was.

A little stunned at being left so abruptly, Mingi shrugged at the other’s behavior. At least this way he wouldn’t have to fake finding his keys. He made to turn on his heel when a sudden retching sound caught his attention followed by violent coughing. Curious and a little alarmed, the brunette turned on his heel and crept closer to the noise.

Figuring it was coming from the back room, he placed his ear against it only to be assaulted by another round of nauseating sounds. Not wanting to alarm who was on the other side, he cracked the swinging door open and peeked inside. There, with his hands on either side of the sink, was Yunho as he coughed. After a moment, the blonde grabbed a water bottle and took a swig, swishing the liquid in his mouth, assumably to clear out his mouth, before spitting it back out in the sink.

Concerned for his friend, Mingi made to take a step forward and help the other when he noticed the blonde take one hand from beside the sink to stick two fingers down his throat. The brunette jerked back at the site, accidentally knocking his shoe on the door in alarm. At the sound, the blonde glanced up and Mingi dove to hide on the other side of the counter.  
A few seconds passed and when nothing else followed, the young man knew that Yunho didn’t further investigate. The only thing that happened in the next few minutes were the sound or running water, a door closing, and Yunho presumably walking up the stairs back to his overhead apartment.

Despite the coast being clear, Mingi sat there for a few moments longer trying to process what he had just seen. He knew Yunho didn’t eat much at the movie but the brunette was glad to see there was no protest to eating pizza. He had just figured the other wasn’t hungry until then but to make yourself binge and purge was another thing.

Standing up, Mingi made the decision to not confront his friend. Their friendship was too new and it was a really sensitive kind of thing to just bring up but his eating habits were starting to worry him. He decided that he would just keep an eye on his friend and watch. The first sign of any dropped weight or behavior changes is when he decided that he would make a move, no matter how unpleasant it might be.  
Mingi made his way to the door and locked it back up with his copy of the cafe key. Yunho had helped him through so much before and now it was his chance to pay him back. He didn’t really know much about this kind of stuff, maybe he would go pick up a book at the campus library this week. He just hoped that he wasn’t overstepping.

* * *

_Hongjoong opened his eyes to complete darkness. Left, right, up down. He turned his head to glance at his surroundings. The blackness expanded as far as the eye could see. No sounds greeted his ears but a near suffocating silence. Despite the darkness of his area, there was still light to see his hands. The student looked down at his body. He found himself dressed in a white hospital gown._

_“Hello?” He called out. The man half expected the voice to echo by the emptiness but it was just absorbed by the abyss._   
_“_

_You better scream.” The student whipped around at the sound of another voice but was greeted by a pair of hungry black and red eyes. The scene had changed. He was outside by the river, exactly as it was last night. “I like my food to have a little extra **flavor**.” _

_Suddenly, Hongjoong couldn’t breath. He glanced down and saw the Ghoul’s Kagune wrapped around his throat and his feet off the ground. The man reached up and grabbed at the appendage. It was deja vu all over again as he felt the air escape his body._

_“ **You’re weak.** ” A voice spoke hissed. This one sounded different from the Ghoul’s. The sound felt as if it were right next to his ear and far off in the distance at the same time. Vaguely the voice sounded familiar_

_“ **Pathetic**.”_

_The Kagune tightened._

_“ **A disgrace**.”_

_Hongjoong choked._

_“ **Worthless**.”_

_His arms dropped._

_“ **Weak.** ”_

_He fell._

“Guh!” Hongjoong gasped and bolted upright in bed, his chest heaving as he tried to rapidly intake air and slow his rampant heart beat. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he could feel it running down his temples.

A buzzing sound went off next to him. Looking over at his night stand, Hongjoong spotted his phone ringing. The photo was replaced with Yunho’s name as it flashed across the screen. 

The student reached for the phone and took the most steadying breath he could manage but his voice still came out as a whispered croak. “Hello?”

“How soon can you get here?” The voice greeted on the other end without preamble.

“Did I miss something,” the other replied, already getting out of bed. “Was I supposed to work today?”

“No, staff meeting.” Hongjoong was still a little confused. He didn’t think he has heard Yunho speak so tightly before and that set him on edge. With his phone pressed in between his ear and shoulder, the man set about searching his room for the cleanest pair of pants he could find, sniffing a few before deciding to toss them away.

Hongjoong pulled his phone away and glanced at the time. It was early in the morning, the cafe wasn’t even open yet. “Is it a staff meeting or a staff meeting?”

“I don’t get it.” Yunho furrowed his brow on the other side of the line. “You just said the same thing twice.”

“You know,” the student pressed while hopping around and trying to shove his leg into the cleanest pair of pants he could find. “Is it official business or official business.” 

“You just did it again!” the voice on the line exclaimed. “All you did was repeat yourself.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes as he buttoned his pants. “Nevermind. I’ll be there in a minute.” Hanging up the man threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed his keys.

Once out the door the red-head skipped down a few steps. He decided that he would take his bike to get there faster. He quickly fiddled with the lock on the bike rack before he managed to click the object open. As soon as it was free they hopped on the bike and pedaled as fast as he could. He wasn’t sure how dire this meeting was going to be but the other’s voice sounded a bit intense so he figured he should hurry.

Since there was no traffic this early in the morning, the ride there was only about five minutes. Hongjoong decided to park his bike around the back and enter through the rear door. He placed his bike against the brick wall before twisting the knob. The door was unlocked but the kitchen area still had the lights off. He quickly made his way into the dark hallway. He spotted light spilling out from an open door and walked towards it. When he was closer he could hear voices.

“I called not too long ago. He should be here any minute now.” Hongjoong knocked lightly on the door frame to announce his presence. He was met with three heads turning towards him. He recognized two of them but the third was an unknown man. The occupant was dressed in a black trench coat with his face partially covered.

Yunho was the first to register his presence and waved him in. “Hongjoong, this is KQ. He owns the cafe and is the reason we are all together.”

“Nice to meet you,” The red-head reached out and shook the other’s hand.

KQ nodded. “I’m very sorry for what happened to you but I’ll be happy to help you in any way we can.”

The red-head didn’t bother responding and grabbed a seat on the spare couch and smoothed his hands down his thighs. It was intimidating to have three sets of eyes peering at him. He reminded him of whenever he was in trouble. “So, what’s going on?”

Yunho sat across from the other and next to Wooyoung. “The attacks in the area have been increasing lately and they’ve been getting a little close to home and starting to interfere with the distribution of feeding grounds. It might be about time to step in.”

“Wait,” Hongjoong held up a hand. “What do you mean it might be time to step in?”

“It means,” Wooyoung cut in while leaning back and crossing his arms and legs. “That we are about to go kick some rogue ass.”  
“Kick some-we have to fight?” The red-head exclaimed, his voice squeaking at the end.  
“Hongjoong-ssi,” KQ said calmly from his corner of the room. “It has occurred to me that you might not actually know the purpose of this organization, which is understandable considering you have only been here a week, but there is a lot you don’t know.”  
“Well then,” the student groused, mildly sarcastic. “Care to enlighten me?” 

KQ didn’t seem phased at the sass. “We are an organization known as Ateez. Our main mission is to help and provide assistance to Ghouls in need, much like yourself, who just want to live a peaceful life. We provide food, resources, and sometimes shelter if pertinent. We have worked hard to create a safe environment for these people. Having allocated feeding grounds reduces Ghoul on Ghoul violence and territorial disputes that can cause humans to be caught in the crosshairs. The increased attacks threaten this peace and may cause others who feel their territory is being trespassed on to feel threatened. If we do not put a stop to it promptly, we may see an uprising.”

Hongjoong didn’t know how to respond to that. Instead, he pursed his lips and lowered his head. He felt like he had been thoroughly chastised even though the tone and words were not at all harsh. He forgot that there was so much that he didn’t know about this world or its people and the thought made him realize how foolish he really was. 

“I-I don’t know how to fight.” He responded in a tiny voice. As much as he was grateful for all the help this organization had given him, there were some things he wasn’t sure he could do.“I don’t think I can fight.”

“I’m sorry Hongjoong, but I unfortunately can’t let you out of this.” KQ didn’t even seem to bat an eyelash at the other’s words and his tone was ironclad leaving no room to wiggle his way out. The red-head looked up to meet the other’s eye. “If you are going to be apart of this organization and receive assistance, then I need your one-hundred percent commitment that you will defend it with your life. A group is only as strong as its weakest component and I don’t need any spare parts.”

“B-but!” The young man sputtered. “I would just be a liability! Look at me,” he gestured down to himself. “I couldn’t fight even if I wanted to.”

“You could learn,” Yunho was quick to cut in. “Wooyoung could teach you. He is one of the best fighters among us.”

“I can what?” The blonde replied, slightly aghast. “I’m a babysitter now?”  
The young waiter rolled his eyes. “You would make a great teacher. Besides, who said you had to do it yourself.”

“Oh no,” Wooyoung shook his head. “I’m mad at him. I’m not going to ask him for any help.”

“Come on!” The other protested. “You can get over it just this once.”

“Who is ‘he’?” Hongjoong asked. He felt he was watching a table tennis match with the back and forth.

Wooyoung didn’t bother answering the red-head and just huffed. “Fine, but you owe me.”  
Yunho let a bright smile in victory. “You’re the best. You think since you are going to teach him to fight, you could take him to go get his mask too?”

“Really?!” The blonde groaned in defeat. “I have to do everything.”

“I’m still right here you know,” The student supplied with mild ire. “Who is ‘he’ and why do I need a mask?”

“You are familiar with the CCG correct?” KQ asked. At the red-head’s nod he continued.

“Their sole mission is to hunt and kill our kind. It is not uncommon that you may run into one of them and have to defend yourself. To protect your identity, and those around you, it is best to wear a mask when dealing with them. If they manage to get one glimpse of your face, life as you know it may cease all together. A target is on your back now. You not only put yourself, but all of your loved ones in danger.”

The more KQ talked, Hongjoong noticed Wooyoung’s lips getting thinner as he pressed them together tighter and sunk back into the couch. The student felt as if there was a story there but figured now would be a bad time to ask. “So, where do I get one of these...masks?”

“We have a guy who customs all of our masks personally. He is also apart of Ateez.” Yunho said. “Wooyoung can take you to him this afternoon, he is over there the most.”  
The half-ghoul sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “I guess I can go after class.”

“Uh, Hongjoong,” the blonde wasn’t finished apparently. “Since you’re here, we should probably get you something to eat.”

“No,” the red-head snapped back immediately. “I have already drawn the line.”

“It’s been a week!” The young waiter exclaimed. “You can’t keep living like this.”

“You haven’t eaten since you changed?” Wooyoung said in disbelief. “Are your trying to kill yourself or just everyone around you?”

“Hongjoong,” KQ said softly. “I wasn’t aware you hadn’t eaten since you were found. A Ghoul can go for a month without food but any more than that, it becomes quite dangerous and we don't know the full effects of your adapted state.”

“What? So I just become a mindless murderer?” the red-head scathed.

“Contrary to what you may believe, Ateez does not mindlessly hunt other humans.” KQ said placatingly. “We procure our food through other sources.”

“I don’t care if they offer themselves on a silver platter!” He knew he was being irrational but the thought of cannibalism, even if it were for his own personal survival, still made him queasy. “I saw that future last night and that is not a path I want to walk.”

“Wait, were you attacked last night?” Yunho asked with concern.

The student nodded. “By the river when I was walking home. He came out of nowhere.” He decided not to mention the CCG’s involvement for now.

“That’s why there were a bunch of Doves out by the river this morning.” Wooyoung stated.

“How did you wiggle your way out of that one?”

“Doves?” Hongjoong chose not to acknowledge the question directed at him. He hadn’t had time to think about how to get out of that one.

“It’s what we call the CCG officials in public.” Yunho supplied. “It’s code. Every Ghoul knows it. It gives us a safe way to communicate danger in the area.”

“Can’t be too careful.” Wooyoung leaned back with his hands going behind his head. “They’ve been getting pretty bold lately and all these attacks are just bringing them closer and closer to home.”

The red-head shuffled in his seat. He didn’t know how he should react. On one hand, the CCG is there to protect humans. Hell, they had even saved his life last night. Granted they didn’t know who he was but growing up, the agents had always seemed like super heroes coming in to save the day. However, they were nothing but villains to the three people sitting before him. They swoop in at the dead of night and threaten their loved ones like lambs to the slaughter. The thought was suddenly giving Hongjoong a headache. He didn’t have time for this right now. 

“I have to go.” He said while quickly standing. “I’m going to be late for class.” The others raised their eyebrows as if they didn’t quite believe him. It was still unnaturally early in the morning but they decided to let it slide. 

“I’ll meet you outside the cafe at around two.” Wooyoung called after him. Hongjoong barely spared a second to nod in acknowledgement of the other man’s words before he was out the door. He hurriedly hopped on his bike and headed home for a nice long shower, all the while Seonghwa’s business card burned a hole in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Monster Pizza is a real place in Seoul with multiple locations. Pretty cheap and decent pizza and open 24hrs.
> 
> HELLOOOOOO~ not a lot in this chapter sadly but adding the next part would have made it way WAY too long. Still, let me know what you think! Comments are the only feedback I can get from you guys. 
> 
> Too slow? Is it boring? 
> 
> I have plans for the story but updates might be a bit slower as I am now almost caught up to what I already have written but I have been busy and taken a break from writing because I was having trouble with the scenes I wanted to write and I work better when I talk it out with people but the person I normally ask has been busy and I don't want to bug her all the time!
> 
> Have a good day and eat yer vegetables.


	8. Half Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re kidding….” The young owner let go of Hongjoong’s chin to look at Wooyoung who just gave a tight lipped nod. “Well, this is new.”
> 
> “What’s new?” the clueless man on the stool asked.
> 
> “A one-eyed Ghoul.” The young owner said casually as he turned back to his materials. “There were rumors but...never thought I would see one in person.”

“Hah!” The simulated target didn’t know what hit it as the column was split in half. The hologram flickered for a few moments before it exploded in a pile of pixels and disappeared. 

Yeosang growled and cracked his whip as he caught a glimpse at his course time that popped up in the middle of the room in bright red letters. It was good, superb even, but not nearly at the level he wanted it to be. He walked over to the simulation panel and pressed a few buttons. Once the program was pulled up, he looked down at the difficulty slide bar and moved it all the way to the right. 

“ _Simulation difficulty raised to level 10. Warning: proceed with caution._ ” The young agent ignored the voice as he readied himself for the new obstacles. The back wall opened with a hiss and a plethora of white drones began to march out. Once the first few were a good distance, they launched themselves at their target. 

The young brown haired male made quick work of the first few droids. He dodged their advances, a few of them dog piling onto the ground. He gave a quick flick of the wrist and watched in satisfaction as the weapon decapitated a droid, the sparks from the exposed wiring flickering for a moment before the body fell to the ground, unable to function. 

“Yeosang!” The brunette made to launch his whip at another bot but his target chose that moment to deactivate and collapse to the ground. His weapon missed and ended up snapping the ground at the Maknae’s feet. 

“Gah!” Jongho cried out in alarm as he jumped back from the devastating weapon. “Are you trying to kill me!?” 

“What are you doing here?” Yeosang huffed out, ignoring the other’s question. 

“We have that meeting today, remember?” The other groused as he walked towards the control panel. The simulation had automatically deactivated the moment Jongho had entered as a safety precaution. If the simulation was too difficult and the test subject is overwhelmed, the moment a third party entered, most likely an instructor, the simulation would be overridden and cease running. “Level 10? That’s a team test. Forget trying to kill me. You’re trying to kill yourself.”

“I have to get better.” Yeosang didn’t even spare the other a look as he replied, his eyes were instead on his whip as he pressed a button on the handle that allowed it to contract. “Last night was an embarrassment.”

“Well it wasn’t ideal but it was our first time out in the field.” Jongho shrugged casually.

“Besides, Seonghwa-hyung was there to help us.”  


“Doesn’t that make you mad?” The other huffed while throwing his arms. “We are fully accredited agents. We don’t need a babysitter!”

“He’s not a babysitter,” the younger defended. “He’s more of a...teacher or something. Think of it as those guys that help you practice driving before you do it on your own.” If looks could kill, Jongho would have been dead twice over.   


“We shouldn’t need our supervisor to come bail us out whenever we get in a slightly hairy situation.” Yeosang shot back. “He isn’t always going to be there and we need to be prepared.”   


“I know that.” The younger quipped, “but do you really think getting yourself injured or worse in a training room is going to help?”  


“Maybe you should do a little less criticizing and a little more training yourself.” Yeosang fired back.  


“Hey,” Jongho threw his hands up in surrender. “I was just sent to get you. Don’t shoot the messenger.”   


“Fine,” the other sighed. “Just let me go change and then I’ll be ready.”  


“Aw but black is so slimming,” the other teased. Currently, Yeosang was wearing the skin-tight black simulation body suits that tracked his movements and vitals. The quip was not appreciated and the younger was met with a swift slap to the back of the head. “Ow. Yanno, one of these days you will learn to take a joke.”  


“And one of these days, you will learn not to make them.” The older called over his shoulder.   
Jongho rolled his eyes at his elder but followed him out of the room. After a quick change, the two agents made their way up in the elevator to the top floor where the director’s office was located. The doors to the lift opened to reveal Seonghwa standing and waiting for them outside in the hallway. 

“What took you both so long?” The man asked once the two had reached him.

“Yeosang decided to have a last minute training session.” The youngest answered with a thumb over his shoulder pointing to his companion. The eldest leaned a bit to get a look at their third member but he chose not to answer. Seonghwa shrugged.

“Well, come on. We are almost late.” The agent turned and together the trio made their way down to the door at the end of the hallway. The leader gave a brief knock before opening the large oak door and entering. The entire office was entirely too big for only one person and sparcley decorated. The director was sat neatly at his desk with a large window behind him overlooking the city scape. It was both an intimidation tactic and a show of power. 

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Seonghwa asked politely. The three lined themselves up at the end of the desk.

“Ah yes,” Director Kim stood from his chair and made his way around to the front of the desk. “I was wanting to introduce you to a part of your team. They should be here any minute now but before that, I wanted to have a word.”

At the serious tone of their leader, the three stood a bit straighter. “The autopsy report on the Ghoul you took down last night came in this morning and there were a few...concerning results.”

“Like what, sir?” It was Jongho who spoke.

The head of the CCG leaned back on the top of his desk and crossed his legs at the ankles. His posture was casual but his eyes held something rather sharp in them. “Agent Park, your report stated that you had shot the Ghoul in the center of the forehead with one of your Q-bullets* with enough force to knock him over a railing, correct.” Seonghwa nodded.

“Normally, an attack that close and with that much force would be enough to kill even one of the toughest Ghouls, and yet, he managed to get back up and attack a civilian passing by. We found this little bit of information interesting.” The director reached behind him and grabbed a bundle of papers from his desk and handed it over to the young leader to peruse. As the other looked, the director kept talking.

“During the routine autopsy, I had the coroner run a toxicology scan to try and find out why normal extermination methods were ineffective and the results were rather enlightening.” The elder agent didn’t like where the sound of this was going. He narrowed his eyes as something on the paper caught his eye. “The report came back for an unknown drug in the Ghoul’s system that were not unlike the human equivalent to performance enhancing drugs like steroids.”

“So we were fighting a ‘roid rage induced Ghoul?” Yeosang quipped with a singularly raised eyebrow. 

“Essentially, yes.” The director nodded. “However, this drug has an added regenerative factor. This was why he was so much harder to take down and get him to stay down after being shot.”

“Oh, great,” The middle agent rolled his eyes. “What’s next? Bath salts?”

“Joke all you want, Agent Kang,” The director replied, “but this is no laughing matter. If more Ghouls start taking drugs like this, they will become more and more difficult to stop. Imaging if threats like the Butcher were to take it? The CCG as we know it could be wiped out in a single attack and we would be powerless to stop it.”

The younger agents paled at the words but Seonghwa remained stoic as he pressed his lips into a thin line. Ghouls were one thing, but Ghouls hopped up on experimental drugs? Their job was dangerous enough as it was. If news of this spread and more and more Ghouls started taking it, a lot of agents could be hurt or killed in the process, not to mention civilians. Before long, the entire organization could be wiped out.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by a head of jet black hair sticking through the gap in the doorway. “Sorry we’re late, got caught up in some paperwork from the last field mission.”

“Never mind that, just glad you could make it.” The director dismissed, the somber air from before was quickly replaced as if nothing had ever happened. He waved the group in. “Come in, now that everyone is here we should get acquainted.”

The head turned into a full body as the man stepped through the doorway. He seemed to be a few years older than Seonghwa but around the same height, maybe a centimeter taller. He was rather handsome with his dark hair and dressed in the standard agency suit. 

Behind the newcomer followed two other men. One was at least a few inches shorter than the first with light brown hair. He seemed to walk with a rather easy going demeanor. The last member seemed to be between the other two in height. He had dark brown hair and a serious looking face with pretty eyes and long eyelashes. 

“Xion?” A voice from behind Seonghwa said. The serious look dropped off the middle man’s face at the sound of what was presumably his name and lit up.

“Jongho? Is that you?” The resident Maknae and the newcomer both rushed to the center of the room and collided in a tight hug full of hearty claps on the back that only came from good friends while the rest of the group watched on.

“What are you doing here?” Jongho asked with a disbelieving chuckle as he pulled back. “I haven’t seen you in ages, not since I left the academy.” 

“I guess the brass decided I was ready now.” Xion answered after pulling back from the hug. “It looks like we will be working together for the time being.”

“You mean…?” The sound of two throats clearing cut the small reunion short and the two young agents turned towards their leaders with twin blushes and sheepish smiles at their emotional outbursts.

“Well, I see some of you are already acquainted.” Director Kim said while putting his hands in his pockets. “Agent Park, I would like you to meet Kim Youngjo. Agent Kim, meet Park Seonghwa.” 

The two leaders stepped toward the middle of the room and extended their hands to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Kim.” 

“Oh, please.” The other dismissed Seonghwa with an easy smile. “We will probably be spending quite some time together. Call me Ravn.”

“Then I will return the favor. Call me Seonghwa,” The other agent nodded with an answering smile before taking a step back. He gestured to the two younger agents on either side of himself. “I’ll introduce you to my team. This is Kang Yeosang and it appears that one of yours already knows our Maknae, Choi Jongho.” The youngest gave a friendly wave while the other gave a nod of recognition.

“This is my current team, Yeo Hwanwoong and our youngest Son Dongju but we call him Xion.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Hwanwoong said politely.

Xion seemed to be rather excited and was bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “Nice to meet you all! Jongho and I studied at the academy together but he was granted early release before me.”

“Seems like we have our hands full don’t we?” Seonghwa joked with a smile and his hands going into his pockets.

“I’ll say,” Ravn replied while ruffling the hair on the back of his head. “I look forward to working with you. Let’s catch this bastard.”

“Now that introductions are out of the way,” The director cut back in. “Ravn’s team for the time being will be sharing your office space. Given Seonghwa and Ravn’s field records, the brass has high hopes for this collaboration. We expect results, boys.”

The group of six didn’t need to be told twice and nodded their heads at their superior’s words of warning. The group gave a salute before they were dismissed promptly from the office. After exiting, they gathered out in the hallway. 

“Well,” Seonghwa started, breaking the silence. “I would love to show you where the office is but I have a few stops to make regarding a lead from a few days ago.”

“Oh, what is it?” Hwanwoong asked. “Since we are a team now, maybe we can help you?”

The leader gave a slight cough to hide the uncomfortable blush threatening to overtake his features. He could hear small guffaws from his teammates behind him. “I appreciate it but I think I can handle this myself. I’m not even sure it is a full lead so I wouldn’t want to waste your time. Yeosang and Jongho can show you around, though.” 

“Ok, then.” The other group leader shrugged. “Good luck then. We will meet back here later I assume?”

“Of course,” Seonghwa nodded before turning back to his team. “Take good care of them and no funny business.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jongho replied. When the other brunette didn’t say anything, the leader shot him a look.   


Yeosang shrugged. “I’m not making any promises that could bite me in the back legally.” 

The elder sighed and rubbed tiredly at his forehead. He should have expected as much. “Just don’t blow anything up and don’t embarrass us.”  


“Don’t worry,” Yeosang waved off his leader’s concern. “I wouldn’t do anything to embarrass _myself_.”

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Wooyoung tapped his foot anxiously as he stood outside of the cafe. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t slightly nervous waiting for two o’clock to roll around. He had been ignoring all of San’s texts and calls this week after their argument and now he was being forced to face the other. He wasn’t even sure what he would say once the two were face to face again.  


The blond would admit that he felt a little guilty for ignoring the other. They were best friends and had gone through so much together. He understood why San had done what he did but that didn’t worry Wooyoung any less. Hell, the man made identity protecting masks for Ghouls for a living and yet he hadn’t cared at all about his own safety before showing his face to Doves. It was as if he couldn’t give a rat's ass about himself or whether or not he could get killed-

“Knock, knock, anyone in there?” Wooyoung was startled out of his inner rant to a tapping on his shoulder. Turning his head, the blonde spotted the young college student with his fist still in the air from his earlier tapping. Hongjoong tilted his head as if to ask a silent question but the other ignored it in favor of a dismissing smile.

“Sorry, must have spaced out.” The blond apologized. “The place isn’t far from here, maybe a fifteen minute walk.” The red-head nodded and together they made their way to the little shop with the young Ghoul leading the way. 

“You know, why do I need a custom mask?” Hongjoong asked. “Couldn’t I just put on the surgical mask we wear whenever the air quality is really bad or when we are sick?”

Wooyoung had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Those are fine but they can fall off or be torn off easily. You need something sturdier than that. Especially if you are going to be fighting.”

The student groaned. “Are you sure you want me to fight? I wouldn’t last two seconds.”

“All hands on deck,” the blonde said casually over his shoulder as he skipped down a few steps by the river. There was still some crime scene tape up from the other day. Hongjoong had to force himself not to focus on the damage to the area. It was hard to think that just 12 hours ago he was having his life threatened.

The rest of the walk the student was mostly silent as his blonde companion made mindless conversation. The duo turned down a narrow alley way that looked mostly abandoned. The only indicator that something was there was a small neon sign advertising a store called _Treasure_. 

Based on what they might sell, Hongjoong isn’t sure it’s the type of treasure he was thinking of. Wooyoung, seemingly comfortable and familiar with the area, headed down some steps. He gave a quick knock on the door before opening it and popping his head through.

San sat sketching at his workbench when he heard the knocks. He didn’t even bother lifting his head as he called out a quick, “Come in.”

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and the man with dual toned hair lifted his head. At the site of who was at the door, he dropped his pencil down on the paper and stood quickly. “Woo, you’re back.”

“Yeah,” the blond reached to rub awkwardly at the back of his head. “I just needed to get him fitted for a mask.” 

Wooyoung jabbed his thumb in the direction of the third person in the room and San’s eyes shifted over to where Hongjoong was shuffling nervously on his feet. “Oh, right. Of course. Come in and have a seat.”  


The red-head sat at one of the stools and let his eyes wander over the shop as the owner gathered some supplies. It was an interesting place, dimly lit with display cases of masks scattered throughout the room. It was more leather than the student had ever seen in his life.

“So tell me about yourself,” the sound of the voice called the student’s attention. The owner didn’t notice as he spoke from where he was milling through a drawer. “I always like to know a little bit about my clients to customize.”

“Uh, I’m Hongjoong.” The red-head muttered. “I’m a music student.”

“A music student, huh?” the man reemerged with a handful of materials before shutting the drawer with his hip. “I’m San and I own this shop. I take it if Woo brought you here, then you work at the cafe?”

“Yeah, part-time.” Hongjoong figured if they were talking about the cafe instead of the organization by name, it must be a code. This shop probably caters to humans and Ghouls alike.

“How did you manage that gig?” San resumed casual conversation as he pulled out some measuring tape and wrapped it around the other’s head. It was sort of an odd experience to Hongjoong. The entire aesthetic of the shop and San's appearance were the polar opposites of his behavior. The shop owner appeared easy going and friendly.

“He was kind of a...special case.” Wooyoung spoke for the first time from beside Hongjoong. The red-head had almost forgotten he was there. 

The owner looked up at the blonde for a moment to gauge where the conversation was going before lowering his eyes down again and sizing up his client. “Would you mind taking off that eye-patch for a moment?”

Hongjoong looked at Wooyoung for confirmation. When the blonde nodded, he reached up and took it off. He blinked to let the hidden eye adjust to the light before he felt a hand on his chin. San guided tilted the other’s face up until he had a good look and what he saw made his own eyes widen.

“You’re kidding….” The young owner let go of Hongjoong’s chin to look at Wooyoung who just gave a tight lipped nod. “Well, this is new.”

“What’s new?” the clueless man on the stool asked.

“A one-eyed Ghoul.” The young owner said casually as he turned back to his materials. “There were rumors but...never thought I would see one in person.”

“I don’t think he can’t change it like we can, though.”

“Really? That must be inconvenient.”

“I’m still right here, you know.” Hongjoong said in annoyance while crossing his arms. 

“Sorry,” San said sheepishly. He looked back up an made eye contact with the blonde. They seemed to stare at one another for a second before the owner made a decision and he stood quickly. “Woo, could you come help me in the back?”

The other Ghoul looked confused for a moment before he shrugged and followed the other, leaving the red-head alone. The duo walked into a back room that had a two-way mirror so the main part of the store was still visible but people could not look in from the outside. Once they were fully into the back office, San shut the door with a sigh.

“You’ve never needed my help before.” Wooyoung said with his hands in his pockets. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry,” the other man rapidly blurted out and turning around quickly to face the other. “I know what I did was wrong but this guy was so close to your apartment and I just didn’t want you to get hurt and-”

“Hey, hey, slow down!” Wooyoung held up his hands in brake like motion. He was a little stunned at the sudden switch and apology. San snapped his mouth shut with a click and gave a little cough to hide his embarrassment at rambling. 

“T-the attack was just so close to your apartment.” The other continued, this time slower. “I wanted to make sure that they didn’t make you their next target.”

“I get why you did it. Do I like it? No, but I get it.” The blonde said softly. “I’m sorry for ignoring you. I-I was just so upset and worried about you. You were just looking out for me, yeah, but you should also look out for yourself.”

The young business owner let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding at the other’s words. When he spoke again, the tiny catch in his throat was hard to hide. “You’re my best friend. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do. I just want you to be safe.”

“Hey now,” the blonde said with a soft smile. He reached out to rub the other’s arms in a soothing manner. “Is that the kind of tone a big, bad, former gang leader takes?”

San rolled his eyes and lightly battered the other’s hands away. “You know what I mean. Besides, that life is behind me now.”

“Of course it is,” the blonde continued to tease. “Because you’re a big ol’ softy now.” 

“You take that back!” San growled playfully as he reached out for the other. Wooyoung let out a loud screech as his companion reached out for him and play wrestled for a moment. The young owner had just managed to pin the blonde’s arms to his side from behind when Wooyoung lifted his head and caught sight of the main room through the two-way mirror.

“Hey, you might have a customer.” When the young Ghoul paused, San stopped his own rough housing and looked up to see what the other was talking about.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath while releasing his friend.

“What? What’s the matter?” Wooyoung stood up straight as he was released from the other’s grip. He didn’t like the tone in his friend’s voice.

“That’s the Dove I talked to at the crime scene.” San gritted out. The blonde whipped his head around to get a better look through the mirror. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Sure enough, a dark haired man in a pressed suit was standing and talking casually to Hongjoong who was left in the main room.

“Dammit, we left Hongjoong alone in there. He probably doesn’t even know who he is talking to.” San muttered. It was a miracle that the red-head had thought to put his eye-patch back on. 

“We should go back out,” the other made to exit but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

“We can’t rush out there. That would look suspicious” San said. “Look, they’re smiling so it must be ok.”

“So we are just going to sit in here?” Wooyoung asked incredulously.

The dark haired male rolled his eyes. “We will give it a minute or two and then go out so it looks natural.” 

“What if something happens and he discovers there is a Ghoul here?”

“Then we have the element of surprise.” 

“You know he is probably looking for you.” The blonde hissed.

“That’s perfect,” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you crazy?’ “If they want me then they won’t suspect Honjoong of anything.”

“Wouldn’t it be the opposite?” Wooyoung was not a fan of this plan. “If they knew you were a Ghoul, they would assume any associates you have would be Ghouls too.”

“They can’t prove anything.” San dismissed. “Who has more experience here, huh? We will wait five minutes and then go in.”

Wooyoung bit his lip to keep from replying. He didn’t agree but he couldn’t argue that his friend did have more experience in this regard. The blonde figured he would have to trust his friend and hope for the best. Five minutes couldn’t pass fast enough.

* * *

  
Hongjoong kicked his feet absently on the stool as he waited for Wooyoung and San to finish whatever they were doing in the back room. He figured that the owner had just asked the blonde’s help to speak to him privately. He didn’t know a lot about masks but he figured that it wasn’t a two person deal. Besides, his eccentric friend had seemed a bit nervous on the walk to the store. He hoped that whatever tension was there before was being worked out. 

The sound of the bell on the door drew the red-head’s attention. He was suddenly thankful that as soon as the other two had left, he put his eye-patch back on. He felt a little odd without it. Over the week it had become an everyday feature or some kind of security blanket. 

Looking up, he spotted a head of jet black hair followed by a tailored suit walking through the doorway. Hongjoong felt himself sit up a little straighter. This was the uniform of the CCG. Suit and briefcase, an easily recognizable combo.

“Hello?” The man called out into the room, presumably looking for a staff member. The student suddenly wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he get Wooyoung and San? Did he slip out the back? Did he stay? 

The decision was stripped from him, however, because as the red-head made to stand the stool made a scuffing sound against the floor. Suddenly, he was staring into piercing brown eyes that seemed familiar.

“Ah! It’s you!” A cheerful voice called out. Hongjoong stood, frozen, as he looked at the man. It suddenly felt as if his pocket were heavier as a reminder of just who the man was.

“Seonghwa-ssi!” The red-head called, hopefully faking realistic enthusiasm. “Funny seeing you here.”

“Official business,” the other responded with a one shoulder shrug. “Actually,” he stretched out the word. “I’m more surprised to see you here.” He vaguely gestured to the room.  
Hongjoong was confused for a moment and glanced around before the suggestion caught up to him. His face erupted in a blush. 

“No! No, it’s not what you think!” He was quick to correct with a frantic wave of his hand and a nervous chuckle. “I’m just here with a friend. He knows the owner.” 

“Oh, really?” the agent perked up at the mention. “That’s actually who I’m here to see. Is he around?”

Crap. Hongjoong really didn’t know what to do now. He really hoped the others came out soon. “Uh, yeah but it might be a few minutes. Had to take care of some business.”

“Ah, I see.” Seonghwa nodded in understanding. “So, I know it’s only been a day but are you holding up okay? How is your ankle?”

The red-head felt a little tension leave his shoulders. Crisis averted for the moment. “Um, yeah. I’m okay, I guess. My ankle is fine.”

This seemed to please the other man and he shot a bright smile, his eyes softening. “That’s good to hear, you were pretty shaken up. I was hoping you would give me an update but I guess it’s just a fortunate twist of fate that we ran into each other.” 

“Huh, yeah...fate.” The student chuckled awkwardly. He wasn’t going to lie, the concern was rather touching but he wasn’t exactly sure how to act in this situation. It was as if two sides of a coin had somehow became face to face. It just didn’t happen.

“Well, Hongjoong,” the student tried to hide his surprise that the agent had remembered his name, “Where is this place that I can get that burnt cup of coffee?”

The student bit his lip. He really needed San and Wooyoung to hurry up. He was unsure what was okay to say. Is telling him where you worked taboo? He decided to just avoid the question with his own. 

“Seonghwa-ssi?” When he received a hum of acknowledgment from the other, he continued. “If it’s not too much to ask….why do you care?” 

Silence followed the question. Hongjoong quickly backpedaled when he thought he had offended the agent. “It’s very sweet of you! I do appreciate the concern its just…. a little unorthodox, don’t you think?”

Seonghwa’s eyes softened as he watched the other panic for a moment. Finally, the action became too much and he released a hearty chuckle 

“It’s okay! Stop worrying, I’m not offended.” Hongjoong exhaled in relief. “You have to admit...It was a pretty traumatic experience. Not many people are that close to a Ghoul and live to tell the tale but you seem to be handling it remarkably well.”

You don’t know the half of it. The student thought. “Do you do this will all the damsels in distress?”

Seonghwa barked a short laugh. “Well, to be honest, you’re one of the first.” His tone suddenly went somber. “Like I said, not many live to tell the tale.”

Hongjoong felt like an idiot now. “I’m sorry.”

The agent shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. As much as I try, I can’t save them all. It kills me inside, but it’s something I’ve had to make peace with.”

The red-head felt the emotion in that statement and his heart gave an answering tug. The student shot the other man a soft, endeared smile. “You’re a good guy, Seonghwa. The world needs more of you.”

The agent gave an answering smile, this one a little brighter before joking, “Just not too many. Then I don’t have as many chances to look good.”  
Hongjoong rolled his eyes as he tried to stop his lips from expanding into a bigger smile. “And now the moment’s gone.”

The two laughed for a moment before calming down. They lapsed into silence but it wasn’t awkward. Instead, they took a moment to examine one another without Hongjoong panicking and the threat of attack. The red-head hadn’t noticed how sharp and intimidating Seonghwa’s features could appear but how they softened at the edges when he smiled or made a playful joke. The agent noticed the other’s nose had crinkled earlier when he thought his joke was cheesy.

The moment was broken, however, by the sound of a door opening and a loud yell. Two people barreled back into the room like a hurricane, stumbling upon one another in a rush. The other two occupants in the room looked upon them bewildered.

“What are you guys doing?” Hongjoong asked incredulously. 

The two Ghouls righted themselves before San made his way over to the agent, ignoring the student. He gave a bright smile before clapping the man on the back. “Ah! Mr. CCG, what brings you to my humble establishment?”

Seonghwa seemed a little off set by the hearty welcome and took a minute to compose himself as he readjusted his jacket. “There was a Ghoul attack nearby so we are just conducting a routine check of the area.”

San didn’t believe that for a second. “Well, I am here to answer any questions you may have.”

“Alright then,” the agent reached into his pocket and grabbed a small notepad and pulled a pen from his lapel. “Is there anywhere we can go that is a bit more private?”

The owner shifted his eyes over to the other two in the room before looking back and giving a tight, closed eye smile. “Sure, lets step over to the other side of the room for a moment.”   
The two stepped to the back of the room to talk without being interrupted while Wooyoung slid closer to his red-headed friend. 

“Are you alright?” He leaned over to whisper.

“I’m fine,” Hongjoong reassured. “What is this all about.”

“San has talked to that guy before.” The blonde answered. “You know that attack in the area last week? He went to check it out and ended up talking to that Dove over there.”

“Are you serious?” Hongjoong never would have guessed the two knew of each other. “Does he know about San?”

“Don’t know yet,” Wooyoung worried his bottom lip before shooting the other an accusatory look. “You two seem rather chummy though.”

He didn’t fall for the bait. “He was there when I got attacked last night.”

“Damn, you didn’t mention Doves showed up.” the blonde cursed. “Is he the only one that works in this damn city? He’s everywhere.”

“This must be his assigned district.” Hongjoong shrugged. “There is an office about twenty minutes away.”

“So he’s going to be around a lot, huh.”

“Probably,” the student nodded plainly.

Wooyoung gnawed on his thumbnail for a moment in worry and to keep himself from cursing again. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away and snapped lightly. “What if we got someone to keep an eye on him? Maybe keep him a little distracted?”

Hongjoong scoffed, “And who would volunteer for that job?” the blonde raised an eyebrow at the other. “Oh, no. Why me?”

“Because you two met organically, meaning it would be the least suspicious!”

“Are you crazy?” The other hissed back. “I am just barely understanding what the hell is going on in my life anymore and you want me to do this secret ‘double-agent’ shit? I am not 007 or a guinea pig!”

“Oh, come on!” the young Ghoul whined. “It doesn’t have to be all the time! Just a few reports here or there. You’re a part of Ateez now too and you need to pull your weight.”

Hongjoong grit his teeth to keep from biting back. That was a low blow but he couldn’t exactly argue with it. Yunho had given him a job and these people were helping him understand whatever hellish thing had exactly happened to him. He couldn’t really fight but maybe this was something in his wheel-house? 

“Well, it was nice talking to you San-ssi,” Seonghwa’s voice was heard, suddenly louder, from across the room. The agent flipped his notebook closed and re-pocketed it before placing his pen back where he pulled it from. 

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Agent.” San said with a dramatic hand wave and small bow. Seonghwa raised a brow at the strange behavior but didn’t pay it much mind as he started to make his way towards the door. Hongjoong felt a sharp elbow to his side.

“Seonghwa-ssi!” The red-head felt himself blurt before he could really stop himself. The sudden outburst was enough to stop the man and have him turn around. 

“Cafe Utopia.” The student said, heat building in his cheeks a little from all the attention in the room being on him. The agent tilted his head as if he didn’t understand. 

“That’s...That’s where I work.” Hongjoong tried again softly. “If you ever wanted that crappy cup of coffee...I work at Cafe Utopia.”

Seonghwa’s serious look melted into a heart stopping smile. He raised his hand in a sort of wave as if he were tipping a hat. 

“I look forward to it.” he said. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure.” The agent nodded at the rest of the room before he took his leave. The only thing remaining of the man’s presence was the soft jingling of the bells above the door and three collective sighs of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope you enjoyed the addition of Oneus. Unfortunately, this is an Ateez story so they will have limited appearances. 
> 
> Almost all the characters have met now!
> 
> Work has been cancelled for a week because of Corona and I have been extremely bored being locked in my apartment. I've had a chance to do a bit more writing but I'm still a bit stressed about being evacuated (I'm a foreigner working in South Korea right now).
> 
> Anyone in a similar situation, please stay safe!


	9. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you didn’t,” Seonghwa cut in. “The director pulled me because he saw leadership potential, unlike you.”
> 
> Eden scoffed as if he had heard something ridiculous. “You and your little academy team don’t stand a chance out in the real world. First mission I guarantee one of you will get themselves killed.”

Mingi nibbled at the end of his pen and stared blankly at his theory book while sitting at the bar of the cafe. The little coffee shop was rather slow this morning and the lanky brunette figured that it would be a good change of pace to study there instead of the library. The only problem is that he found he still couldn’t concentrate. 

Every so often, out of the corner of his eye, he would glance up at the blonde working. Yunho appeared to be oblivious to the other’s gaze as he happily hummed while cleaning some glasses and wiping down various things. It seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary with the other despite what the brunette overheard yesterday. 

Finally, Mingi couldn’t take it anymore and threw his pen down onto his book. He wasn’t getting any work done any way. “When you finish up your shift, do you want to grab lunch?”

“Can’t,” the other responded back almost immediately. He didn’t even look up from his task. “I have dance rehearsal this afternoon and the instructor is really rough. Best not to eat before or risk it getting all over the floor.”

The brunette had to resist the urge to gag at the mental image. The two had been working on a slow day in the cafe together when Mingi found out that Yunho, like the brunette, was also a junior in college but attended school a subway stop away. He was majoring in dance performance and had a minor in business with hopes to own his own studio one day. The music student had yet to see his friend dance but knew he was quite dedicated to the work.  


Mingi didn’t like his answer, however, and pouted at his friend. “Ah, come on! Something small?”

Yunho bit his lip as he made the mistake of looking up into the puppy dog face of his friend. _‘Damn, he really thought he had a solid excuse to get out of this one._ ’ He sighed.

“Fine, but something small. I really don’t want to risk a shot at the winter showcase because I blew it in rehearsal.” The double innuendo wasn't lost on the brunette.

Mingi perked up at the answer and did a small happy dance and wiggle in his chair. The sound of the bell went off, signaling the arrival of a customer but neither of the boys seemed to notice. “Perfect! I’ve been craving kimbap so we can just grab a roll or two on the way to school.”

“Ah, kimbap, that sounds amazing right now.” The brunette turned his head at the sound of a voice to spot a man with bright blonde hair leaned up against the counter. He had his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand with a mischievous expression as he met Mingi’s eye.

“Wooyoung,” Yunho spoke before anything else could be said. “You’re early. My shift doesn’t end for another half-hour.”

The new blonde, now identified as Wooyoung, shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. “Class ended early and it was a waste to go home so I figured I would just come here. By the sounds of it, you haven’t eaten yet. I could take over and you could skive off early.”

“Wait, you work here?” Mingi asked cluelessly. “I’ve never seen you around.”

Wooyoung looked back at his counter companion and gave a bright smile full of teeth. “Had to take a break for a few weeks for school but I’m back now. Yunho told me they hired a new guy to help in my place. You must be Mingi.” The brunette just nodded before shaking hands with the other. 

“You could have gone to San’s shop for a bit.” Yunho pointed out after the two had dropped hands.

“Ah, but San gets so many weirdos that come in. There is only so much I can take before I start to question humanity.”

“So you’re letting me go early?” Yunho asked with a raised eyebrow. Wooyoung nodded. “Fine, you don't have to tell me twice. But don’t ask me to return the favor when you work next weekend.” He said mischievously.

“Hyung!” The blonde protested a little too loudly, garnering stares from the few patrons that were still in the cafe. His protests landed on deaf ears however as Yunho was already taking off his apron.

“Come on Mingi, let's go grab that kimbap.” The brunette just watched incredulously as the blonde beckoned him over while grabbing his jacket and throwing a smirk at the still protesting newcomer. Finally, he gave one last glance to the other before shrugging and stuffing his books and supplies back into his bag and running after the other who was already out of the cafe.

One last cry of “Hyung!” was cut off by the sound of the door closing. 

Mingi looked over to the snickering blonde. “Are you sure he is going to be alright?”

Yunho shrugged, “Wooyoungie will be fine. We have been friends forever, he knows I’m only joking.”

The brunette stuffs his hands into his pockets as the two started walking. “How long have you two been friends?”

Yunho hums as he looks up to the sky with a tap to his chin. “Maybe about eight years? I was at the cafe when he and his family came in. We have been friends ever since.”

“Eight years?” the brunette did some quick math in his head. “You were working at the cafe at thirteen?!”

The blonde threw his head back and laughed at the other’s shocked outburst. “No, I wasn’t working there yet. I was playing games at the bar counter.”

“Oh,” at the admission, the other shrunk in on himself, a little embarrassed, but it didn’t last long. “So he goes to the same school as you?”

The other nodded. “Yeah, but don’t ask me what he's studying. The boy changes majors more often than we change coffee filters. The only thing he has stayed consistent with is a few dance or vocal electives here and there.”

Mingi just nodded absently at the others words. He didn’t have anything to say after that and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked. It was a calm day but the sky was growing dark with the potential for rain. The brunette paused in his admiration of the sky when he heard a soft curse. Turning his head, the other spotted Yunho holding his phone up, presumably looking at a text.

“I was too focused on teasing Woo that I left without my dance things. Looks like I’m going to have to take a rain check on kimbap. By the time I run back and grab it, it will be time to head to class.”

Mingi nodded in understanding. While he was a bit disappointed he didn’t make sure that the other had eaten, there was nothing he could do about school obligations. “Did you want me to walk you back?”

The blonde shook his head. “Not necessary but thanks for the offer. Why don’t you text Hongjoong to grab some food with you? I gotta run.”

“But-” Yunho didn’t give the other a chance to reply as he turned on his heel to head back in the direction of the cafe, leaving his friend dumbfounded at the speedy turn of events. The blonde shoved his phone quickly back into his pocket, not a single new notification in sight.

* * *

Yeosang swiveled lazily in his chair as he played catch with a paper ball he had made from a scrap sheet. The office was mostly silent as Ravn and his team were out collecting some last minute supplies from their home office across Seoul. The only sound seemed to be the slight clacking of Jongho typing on his computer keyboard and the rustling of paper. 

Seonghwa stood at the head of the office staring at the map littered with pins that they had up and had been doing so for the past thirty minutes. Taking pity on their suffering leader, Yeosang sighed and put down his makeshift toy before joining the other. 

“If you are trying to light it on fire, I don’t think staring at it will do anything, Hyung.” Seonghwa shifted his eyes to the younger at the honorific but quickly moved them back to their original position. 

“Look at this,” the leader gestured to the map of Seoul full of pins. Each one was a location of a previous crime scene. “These are the sites where the Butcher has struck.” He pointed to the blue pins on the board. 

“These are the sites where Lady Red has been spotted.” Seonghwa then moved his hand over to gesture to the red pins on the board. “Do you see it?”

“Didn’t the director tell us not to concern ourselves with Lady Red?” Yeosang questioned with a shrug. He didn’t know what his leader was trying to say. “Why would you bother marking her sightings if it has nothing to do with our assignment?”

“But it does!” Seonghwa said suddenly and a bit loudly. The outburst caught Jongho’s attention who took a brief pause in his work to look over at his teammates. “Since we couldn’t find any indicators of where the Butcher would strike next, I decided to put up other Ghoul attacks to see if I could get some kind of pattern and I think I finally found it.”

Yeosang didn’t seem convinced and quirked an eyebrow. The whole room had been staring at that board for a few days now with no ideas. Maybe his leader had finally cracked. “So? What did you supposedly find?”

Seonghwa ignored the sarcastic tone of his subordinate. “The Butcher hasn’t struck in an area twice and recently his activity has gone up from once every two or three weeks to nearly every week.” 

Jongho, now intrigued by his leaders words, stood from his desk and joined the others. He took a quick glance at the board. There were about eight pins spread out in different areas. They were almost equidistant to each other with how many there were. However, the pins were all placed at varying times and dates making it hard to predict what district would be hit next.

“So far, the Butcher has struck eight of the twenty-five districts. That is assuming he is going by district and not neighborhood. If that is the case, then we are in trouble. However,” Seonghwa paused and poked at a red pin. There were currently seven of them on the board. “Lady Red has been striking in the same area about two weeks after the Butcher attacks in that same area.”

“Isn’t that risky?” The youngest chimes in. “The area would be crawling with agents investigating, wouldn’t it?”

Seonghwa shakes his head. “Not necessarily. The first week after an attack, there is usually an increased patrol around the area while the techs search for evidence. Afterwards, the area is pretty cleared out besides one or two patrol men to canvas the area.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Because after an investigation, Ghoul activity significantly lowers for a period of about a month.” Yeosang was the one to reply this time. “They want to keep a low profile to reduce the risk of being discovered. Having another attack so close together becomes suspicious and gives us more reason to have more field agents in the area.”

“Precisely.” Seonghwa nodded.

“But why attack the same area so close to the last attack?” Jongho asked.

“Either she is trying to taunt us or communicate something.” The eldest replied. “We can’t say for sure but now we at least have some sort of established pattern.”

“How does this help us exactly?” Yeosang raised a brow. “We still don’t know when the Butcher is going to strike, we can only sort of predict a time frame to catch Lady Red.”

“What if they are communicating?” Jongho theorized. “It’s kind of a stretch but maybe each time she strikes, she picks up a message?”

Seonghwa bit his lip in thought. “It would make sense why she is striking so close to the area a known Ghoul was last seen.”

“We catch her, we get a lead on the Butcher.” Yeosang concluded. "But her attacks could also just be a taunt and has nothing to do with the Butcher himself."

“We should go talk to the director,” the youngest proposed. “We should get his input in the matter.”

“He should be in his office now,” Seonghwa had already turned on his heel to make his way towards the door. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Wait!” Jogho called out before the other could leave the room. “I’m coming with you.” 

“Me too,” Yeosang chimed in. “Might as well talk to him all together.”

“Fine,” the eldest confirmed without slowing his pace. Together the group made their way down the hall towards their superior’s office. They only made it about halfway there when a voice stopped them.

“Well, look who it is, Seonghwa and his academy brats.” the leader paused with a sigh and tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Eden,” the eldest said with a forced smile on his face as he turned around to face the man who addressed him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

In front of the group stood a man roughly the same height as Seonghwa. He was older, probably in his very early thirties, with dark hair and a cocky smirk on his face as he tapped a binder on his shoulder absently. He radiated an aura of confidence and superiority. “Ah, don’t be like that. I was just checking how my little underling was doing.”

“I’m not your underling anymore,” Seonghwa grumbled. Neither Yeosang nor Jongho knew who this Eden guy was but it was odd to see their charismatic leader that always carried himself in high regard suddenly look so….small? 

“You’ll always be my subordinate to me,” the other man replied. “If I had a say in it, you would still be pushing papers on my team.”

“But you didn’t,” Seonghwa cut in. “The director pulled me because he saw leadership potential, unlike you.”

Eden scoffed as if he had heard something ridiculous. “You and your little academy team don’t stand a chance out in the real world. First mission I guarantee one of you will get themselves killed.”

“Like how you let Maddox die?”

There was an audible click of Eden’s jaw and the sudden inhale of air from Jongho. Yeosang had to fight to keep in a startled cough. Everyone, including academy recruits, were taught about the tragedy of last year. 

It was a raid. The CCG was hunting down an infamous Ghoul when things had gone wrong. Many agents had lost their lives that day but Maddox's hit the hardest. Everyone knew his name. He was a new graduate and fresh to the field, like Yeosang and Jongho. His passing was used as a warning to all and was still a bit fresh in the CCG’s minds. It was a rather low blow from Seonghwa to bring something like that up.

Eden’s brows dropped as low as they could go and the others could almost see the hell fire sparking in his eyes. “How _dare_ you place the blame on me. You were there, you know what happened.”

Seonghwa just shrugged one shoulder casually. “You were the leader on that mission. Isn’t it the leader’s job to accept responsibility for the success or failure of an operation?”

The fire suddenly left the eyes of the older man. Defeat seemed to take its place and his shoulder’s dropped. “I’m disappointed in you Seonghwa. I expected better from you.”

The young agent mirrored the look. “And I expected my squad leader to keep my brother safe. I guess we are both disappointed.”

The hallway was silent as the two eldest agents stared each other down. No one dared to make a move or breath. Finally, Eden just shook his head and turned around to head back in the direction he had come from but not without calling a final message over his shoulder.

“When you are ready to acknowledge what really happened, I’ll be here to talk.” The quiet of the hallway made the whispered confession especially poignant. Not a sound was made as the trio watched Eden walk away. The only sound was the light tap, tapping of his shoes on the linoleum floor. 

“Hyung,” Jongho was the first one to pipe up. His throat was dry and his voice cracked lightly as he tried to overcome his shock at the situation. “That was Eden right? He is one of the tops in the agency.”

Seonghwa didn’t answer and instead nodded while pressing his lips together. Everyone in the whole CCG knew who Eden was. It was the closest they had to their own celebrity. He was one of the most established and respected agents in the whole company. He hasn’t always been well known though. His notoriety didn’t solidify until the mission one year ago.

The mission where Maddox had died.

“What exactly happened between you two?” Yeosang asked. He tilted his head slightly and had his hands shoved in the pockets of his trousers to keep them occupied. 

“Doesn’t matter,” the leader’s dismissive tone made no room for arguments. Instead, he turned and continued his trek to the Director's office. The two younger agents shared a look before running to follow their superior. 

* * *

Hongjoong looked up from his book as another body collapsed into the chair in front of him. Glancing up, he spotted Mingi sprawled out in the chair as if he were exhausted. His bag crashed to the floor with a thud and the red-head had to suppress a wince, knowing his laptop was probably in there.

“Rough day?” Hongjoong questioned his friend with a raised eyebrow. 

The brunette ignored the question. “Have you ever seen Yunho eat?”

The other student was a little surprised by the sudden question. “W-what? Of course he eats. Is this one of your conspiracy theories that cyborgs live among us?”

Mingi leaned up in his chair and placed his crossed arms on the table. “Hyung, I’m serious. I’ve hardly ever seen the guy eat and when I asked him out to lunch earlier, he totally ditched.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t busy or just wasn’t hungry?” In the past, Hongjoong would have thought nothing about Mingi's overt concern but since his "accident", Mingi's prying could result in a disaster. He could feel sweat start to bead on the back of his neck from nerves.

The other shook his head. “No, he agreed at first to get out of the cafe but as soon as we started to walk to the kimbap place, he bailed.” 

“So you’re mad he used you as an excuse to escape?” the elder theorized.

“No, I’m worried!” The other exclaimed a little louder than necessary. He received a few scathing looks from other patrons in the library. “I hardly see the guy eat. He isn’t a small guy and you see how much I eat.”

“That’s because you have a hollow leg.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes. “Not everyone shovels food down like it’s their last meal.” 

“I just want to make sure he is eating enough. I know he works a lot and I know that when you get caught up in everything, you forget to eat.” The red-head’s eyes softened at the taller’s small pout. It was sweet he was so concerned. Mingi’s height and energetic demenor can be an offset sometimes but he really was just a big softy.

“I’m sure he is fine, but he probably appreciates the concern.” Hongjoong said while reaching out and rubbing the other’s arm in reassurance. 

“I guess.” Mingi didn’t seem fully convince and still had a small frown on his face but he quickly shrugged it off. “Come on, since Yunho ditched, I haven’t eaten yet and I’m starving.”

Hongjoong froze. _Oh_. He hadn’t thought about this. “Uh, I actually ate not that long ago so I’m not really that hungry.”

“Awh, come on!” Mingi whined. “Everyone has room for kimbap and I don’t want to eat alone right now.”

The red head didn’t know how to get out of this. How did Ghouls normally do this? Could he bring himself to force down something that he used to love but now tastes so vile that it makes him physically sick? 

“I-” If Hongjoong was skeptical about higher powers before, he might have to reconsider as his phone started to buzz loudly on the table. A few of the people looked up and scowled and he offered them a sheepish grin as he glanced down at who was calling. It was Wooyoung, thank god.

“Hang on, it's Wooyoung.” the student held up a finger to excuse himself.

“Wooyoung? You’ve met him?”

“So you met him too, huh?” Hongjoong was mildly surprised that he knew the other’s name. He wasn’t aware they had met.

“Yeah, he was the one who took over for Yunho so he could go to class.” 

“Then I really better take this,” the red-head sighed. “He might need some help.”

Mingi rolled his eyes, “As if you’re any help. I’ve had your coffee when Yunho isn’t around to help you.”

“Yah!” the other chastised quietly with a light smack to the other’s arm. He ignored the giant’s snickering as he pressed the answer button on his phone. “Hello?”

Hongjoong waited for a moment but there wasn’t any answering response. The only thing he could hear on the other end of the phone was a bunch of screaming and some clattering glasses. The student didn’t know if this was a genuine call or a butt dial, but either way he was grateful for the excuse to escape. 

He didn’t bother listening to anymore and hung up. “I think I’m needed at the cafe.”

“But _hyuuunggg_ ,” Mingi whined while laying on the table. Hongjoong rolled his eyes while packing his things up. 

“Guess you are just going to have to suck it up and eat by yourself.” 

The taller of the duo huffed at being denied what he wanted but didn’t protest any farther. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hongjoong waved his hand dismissively as he finally zipped up all of his belongings into his bag. He slipped his backpack over his shoulders and bid a final wave to his friend who decided to bring out his study materials for once.

Once outside the library, the red-head breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one. He wasn’t sure how he could have gotten out of that without that phone call. He knew he couldn’t avoid this forever though. He and Mingi used to eat lunch together all the time. He would have to ask Yunho what Ghouls usually did to fake eating.

* * *

“And you’re certain this plan of yours will grant results?” The director questioned the three standing before his desk. 

“Well,” Seonghwa started. “No mission is without the possibility of failure, but it is the only solution we have found thus far to try and discover the Butcher’s patterns.”

“And how long would you need to prepare for this?”

“Lady Red strikes about a week or two after the Butcher does. Hopefully, we can get everything ready before the next time the Butcher strikes. If we do that, we won’t have to scramble during that window of time.”

Director Kim stared silently at the others in front of him with crossed hands. The three didn’t buckle under the intense star. Finally, the director sighed and placed his hands on the table while leaning back in his chair. “If you think this is the only way you feel you can get a lead, then I will approve your proposal.”

Seonghwa felt the tension release from his shoulders and tried to suppress a smile. “Thank you, sir.”

“Yes, well, don’t make me regret my decision.” The elder man picked up a pen and reached into his desk for a form. “I also expect you to discuss this plan with the other half of your team. If any of them object to the plan, I’m pulling the plug on the whole operation.”

“Of course, sir.” The director wrote a few things here and there on the slip before signing his name with a flourish at the bottom of the paper. Once finished, he stood from his desk and handed over the signed form. 

“Give this to the head of the weapons department. He will start gathering the necessary equipment for you.” 

Seonghwa took the form with a nod of his head. “Thank you again, sir. We won’t let you down.”

The director didn’t even acknowledge the other’s reassuring words and instead sat back down gruffly. “You better not. I don’t want to lose any more good agents because of stupid mistakes.”

The leader didn’t say anything as he gave a final nod and turned on his heel but his subordinates could see how his jaw tightened. They bowed to the head of the CCG who didn’t even look up from his paper and turned to follow Seonghwa out of the door.

Once outside, the two had to rush to keep up with the elder’s long strides. “Wait up!”

Seonghwa didn’t pause in his pace until he was outside the elevator waiting for the doors to open. Once the two were beside him, he held up the paper between his index and middle finger. He didn’t even spare a glance to his subordinates beside him. The whole day’s interactions seemed to be getting to him.

“Could you take this to the weapons department for me? They should know what to do with it.” Yeosang, who was on his right side, took the paper.

“And what are you going to do?” The brunette asked.

“I’m getting a cup of coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments and kudos I am getting on this story! I know that it is pretty specific to anime and Ateez lovers so I wasn't sure how many people would read and it warms my heart so much to see y'all read it. And shoutout to the reader who talked to me on twt and shared their super talented art work with me!
> 
> If you wanna chat about anything my twitter is SStrainwreck :) 
> 
> Sorry if it feels slow sometimes. I'm trying to develop a story and 8+ characters at a time which can take a bit and I didn't want to make chapters so long that it's intimidating to read.
> 
> Happy reading and stay safe/healthy!


	10. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Houston, we have a problem 🦋’ 

When Hongjoong walked into the cafe, he wasn’t entirely prepared for the sight that greeted him. 

It was busy. More so than he had ever really seen it. Poor Wooyoung was behind the counter trying to juggle multiple orders and you could see that some of the patrons looked a bit annoyed, probably from their wait. The counter was a bit of a mess. Empty coffee mugs and small plates were piled up from customers returning their trays but the poor barista didn’t have time to clean them.

The moment Hongjoong walked in and the bell over the door jingled, Wooyoung lifted up his head from where he was pouring water over the coffee grounds on the siphon. His smile was welcoming but you could see that the poor man was a bit overwhelmed. His shirt sleeves were rolled up but his apron had a few spots on it. His hair was disheveled from running his hands through it a few too many times. 

“Hello, welco-” as soon as Wooyoung looked up to greet a potential new customer, his hand shifted and the hot water he was pouring spilled onto the counter and himself, burning him. “Ah! _Aish_ ….” 

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, “How come the cafe is in shambles and you’ve been here maybe an hour?”

“It’s been awhile, okay?” The blonde grumbled as he dabbed a towel on his now burning lap. “And it's not like you know any better. You’ve only been here for, like, two weeks.”

The red-head didn’t budge to the sass. “Ok, and do you want Mr. two-weeks to help you or not?”

At that moment, there was the sound of breaking glass as a customer bumped their mug off the table. Wooyoung threw his head back in exasperation. “Oh dear god, yes.”

Hongjoong smirked as he grabbed a spare apron from underneath the bar and tied it on. He wasn’t in the rest of the uniform but he figured it didn’t matter at the moment.

He made a grab for the broom and dustpan. “You take care of drinks, I’ll handle the customers.”

“Yeah because you suck at it,” the blonde scoffed.

“What was that?” the red-head said as he made a motion as if he were putting the broom back.

“Nothing!” Wooyoung squeaked as he quickly prepared to pour water over the siphon once again.

“Uh-huh,” Hongjoong hummed before walking towards the mess. “Smart choice.”

For the next hour or so the two men were kept busy pulling themselves out of the weeds. Dishes were cleaned, broken or chipped mugs were replaced, and orders were filled. Slowly everything regained order and Wooyoung and Hongjoong found that they made a rather cohesive team. Wooyoung was good at making coffee and snacks. He had a rather efficient system that only he really understood but it worked. Hongjoong was friendly with an easy going persona that seemed to win over even the most irate customers. 

The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and the warm light filtered in through the window beautifully and cast all the seating in its golden glow. It made the entire dining area warm and appear more cozy. The rush had slowed as more people filtered out but there were still about two patrons still sipping Americano’s and reading paperbacks when the door chimed again, signaling a new arrival.

“Welcome-” Hongjoong looked up from walking a tray of dirty mugs back to the counter. He looked over and the end of his greeting died out a little as he felt his mouth suddenly go dry. “Oh, Seonghwa.”

Wooyoung, at the name, looked over from where he was shelving newly cleaned mugs. Sure enough, at the door stood the handsome suit clad man with his ever present briefcase in his hand. His shoulders seemed a bit tense but at the sound of his name, they relaxed a bit and a small smile took shape on his face.

“Hongjoong! I was hoping you were working today.” The dapper man said as he walked further into the cafe to not block the door. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” the red-head said in disbelief. He set the tray down on the bar and wiped his hands on a towel. 

“Well I figured showing up here would be the best way to find you.” The agent walked forward and sat himself down on a seat at the counter. “And I was craving the cup of coffee I was promised.”

The waiter raised an eyebrow. “Well unless you like a little bit of texture in your coffee from the grounds, I don’t think I’m the best one for that.” 

From beside him, Wooyoung snickered and the two looked over to where he was working. “Oh, don’t mind me.” The other apologized.

“You look familiar,” Seonghwa tilted his head. “Have I seen you before?”

“Oh, I’m no one special,” Wooyoung waved a hand dismissively. “Just the person that will have to save the day when Hongjoong tries to poison you.”

“Yah!” the other protested while snapping his hand towel at the others. Wooyoung laughed before he snuck into the back. Since the cafe was slow, he figured that it would be easier to listen and keep an eye on the two from behind the door.

Hongjoong looked back at the agent sitting down. “Don’t mind Wooyoung. He means well. I think.”

“It's ok, I don’t mind.” Seonghwa chuckled. “This is a nice little hole in the wall.”

The other smiled as he figured he should try and make a drink for the CCG agent. “Yeah, it was one of my favorite places to spend my free time before I started here.”

“How long have you worked here?” Asked Seonghwa as he watched Hongjoong ready supplies. 

“About two weeks.” The barista answered while placing a filter on the siphon. He turned and scanned the jars of different kinds of coffee beans. “In the mood for anything particular?”

“Hmmm,” the man hummed as he tried to look over the other’s shoulders. “Surprise me.” 

Hongjoong grabbed a random jar and the grinder. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit nervous. What was he supposed to do to “keep an eye on him?”

Here he was across from a man who could potentially kill him, the only thing separating the two was a wooden coffee bar. “As much as I appreciate the business, is you trying to check on me going to become a regular thing? Because I thought we already established that I’m ok.”

“Showing up here is the only way to find you,” Seonghwa said. “Coincidentally, you have _my_ number but I don’t have yours.”

 _Smooth_. Hongjoong puckered his lips for a moment before thrusting out his hand. The agent raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Give me your phone.”

With a smile, the older reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. The red-head took it and quickly entered his number before handing it back. “There, now you have it. No excuses.”

“Thanks,” Seonghwa took it back with a grin and looked at the new contact before placing it back into his pocket. After the phone was safely put away, the smile fell off his face. “Actually, a cup of coffee wasn’t all I was here for. I actually had to talk to you about your case.”

“My case?” Hongjoong said. He felt a sudden cold chill run down his spine. “The guy is-is dead isn’t he? There, cut and dry.”

“Yes well, I probably shouldn’t say anything but since you were the one involved, I felt it necessary that you should know.” Seonghwa shifted in his seat and rubbed at the back of his neck. “We took that Ghoul back to the lab with us. The director found it odd in my report that the guy put up such a fight. Normally he would have been a goner the first time I shot him and he fell over the railing. So, he ordered an autopsy.”

The agent had the red-head’s full attention as he set down the kettle of hot water slowly back down on the counter. He didn’t like where this story was headed. “There was an unknown drug in his system, some kind of enhancer. That and a bloodthirsty monster is not a good combination.”

“So the Ghoul you killed was high on some kind of PCP, LSD, or bath salt drug where they feel no pain?” Hongjoong said incredulously.

Seonghwa shrugged. “Probably more like steroids but we don’t know if this kind of drug was a one-time thing or something that is being distributed in circulation. Until we can get a handle on it, you need to be careful. Have you heard of the Butcher?” 

Hongjoong nodded and the other crossed his arms and leaned forward. “Ghoul activity is up because of his actions and if someone like that gets ahold of this kind of drug, who knows what could happen. The CCG is trying to get a handle on it but it's gonna take some time.”

The student’s mouth grew dryer the more the agent spoke. A lump formed in his throat as if he swallowed his tongue. “S-So what are you saying? What should we do?”

The barista felt the world tunnel in to himself and a ringing developed in his ears. This was such a fine line. What was he supposed to do? He was expected to fight now and not only that, but fight against super powered Ghouls. Not to mention here he was across from and expected to get close to a man that hunted people like him for a living. 

Just when he thought he was on the verge of fainting, he felt something warm and slightly calloused touch his hand. He glanced up and met the eyes of the other. They were a deep chocolate brown and held nothing but warmth and comfort.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa could see that he had worked the other up so he reached out and placed his hand on top of the frightened man’s. He made sure to keep his voice level and calm. “Don’t worry, the CCG has it covered. It just didn’t sit right with me if you didn’t know the full story of that night.”

A beat of silence passed as the two just continued to stare at one another. The agent started to smooth his thumb over the younger’s hand and Hongjoong felt his breathing slow to match the soothing strokes. The moment was broken however when the red-head’s phone buzzed. The two pulled their hands away quickly, startled by the sound, and the barista scrambled to unlock it and look at the screen.

“ _Ask him if he has any more information on that_.” Wooyoung. The red-head looked up and glanced around for a second and spotted the door to the kitchen. That sneaky bastard was eavesdropping. 

Hongjoong locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket. “S-So, do you have any more information on the Butcher? Or that drug?”

Seonghwa shook his head. “You knowing about the drug is a special case, since you were involved. Anything else you might need to know will be released to the public.”

“You’re just going to let people live in ignorance while souped up Ghouls walk freely down the street?” The few customers left in the cafe glanced in their direction as Hongjoong’s voice inflection raised a little at the end. Seonghwa held up his hands and leaned back in his chair a little.

“If the public knew everything that the CCG does, there would be mass panic in the streets.”

“I guess they say ignorance is bliss,” Hongjoong said a little bitter. “Until people start dying.”

Seonghwa sighed and had to resist the urge to rub at his eyes. “I get it, I do, but more people would be dying if they knew everything. Sometimes we have to pick our battles choose what information is released. If people are living in constant fear, more and more false reports will be filed and the CCG would become overwhelmed. We wouldn’t be able to do our job properly.”

"Just makes you wonder how much the CCG isn't willing to tell us." Hongjoong grumbled.

Seonghwa's eyes were tender as he looked at the other. "All you need to know is that you can trust us. We are doing our absolute best to serve the public."

The red head could argue more but he bit his bottom lip to keep from rebutting. He sees the other’s point but he doesn’t have to be happy about it. And he figured putting up a big stink about things would not be the best way to get closer to the agent. “What now?”

“ _Now_ ,” The dark haired male stressed as he stood from his seat. “I will go back to work and so will you.”

Hongjoong huffed, “Fine, but I'm going to let you know now that I will get more out of you eventually. You give me an inch, I'll run a mile.”

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." The agent chuckled at the other as he buttoned his jacket back up. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this. You can rely on the CCG to protect you.”

“I will hold you to that,” the red-head pointed.

Seonghwa couldn't fight the large grin on his face even if he wanted to as he made his way towards the door. “Fine. Maybe next time I see you, it won’t be work related?” The question was topped off with a raised eyebrow and a slightly unsure tone as he trailed off. The barista found it endearing.

“You really do take this ‘hero’ thing seriously.” The barista teased while trying to fight back a smile. “I figured you’d be done with me for sure now.”

“Nonsense,” the dark-haired male shook his head. “I like you Hongjoong, you seem cool.”

“Oh you will probably rethink that real soon,” the barista said while finally letting that smile he had been wrestling to break through. There was no use fighting it anymore. “Just name the time and place I guess.”

“Will do.” Seonghwa nodded before giving a small finger wave. “I’ll catch you later, Hongjoong.”

“Later,” the red-head said quietly with a tiny wave back. He watched the agent’s broad back disappear as the door closed behind him with a sigh. He was glad for that interaction to be over.

“You suck at flirting,” Hongjoong jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. His hand flew up to his heart as he whipped around. Wooyoung was behind him with his hands in his pockets and a bland look on his face.

“Wooyoung! Don’t sneak up on me.” The red-head tried to calm down his rapid heart before the other’s words registered. “And flirting? I wasn’t flirting! I’m just trying to make friends like you said.”

“Uh-huh,” The other hummed. “Could have fooled me but you were so bad at it, it was painful to watch.”

Hongjoong sighed in frustration but chose to ignore it. “Whatever, are you going to get back to work now or what?”

The blonde’s smirk fell off of his face. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about training.”

“Oh god,” the student threw his head back in exasperation. “I was hoping you guys would forget about that.” 

“Not a chance sunshine,” Wooyoung reached over to ruffle the red-head’s hair but the other pushed his hand away before he could reach him. The young Ghoul didn’t let it bother him and placed his hands back in his pocket. “I want you to meet San and I after locking the cafe up. It’s time for your first lesson.”

* * *

The elevator dinged to announce its arrival to the desired floor. The doors opened and Jongho and Yeosang made their way out. The weapons lab was on the basement level of the building, deep in the underground incase things went wrong and experiments failed. It was a place that agents didn’t go to often and was mostly reserved for the lab technicians.

“I hate coming down here,” Jongho muttered as they made their way down the hall. The corridor was lined with one way mirrors so directors or military officials could look at the lab’s progress without disturbing the scientists working. “It's like a dungeon and all the technicians seem like they have a severe lack of human contact.”

“Living the dream,” Yeosang replied dryly. Jongho shot him a look before they stopped in front of the door into the lab. They pulled out their ID cards and held it up to the scanner beside the door. A infrared light scanned them and the door “beeped” before sliding open and accepting them. The two entered and glanced around the room before the door slid closed behind them with a hiss.

“Ah, Agent Kang, Agent Choi,” a woman greeted them. Her name tag identified her as Dr. Oh. “The director called saying someone would be down. I heard you have a weapons order?”

Yeosang didn’t answer as he just passed along the paper. The technician took the order and looked at it for a moment before nodding. She turned and started to walk further into the lab.

“Follow me.” The two walked behind the woman and passed many questionable looking experiments. There was loud clanging, sparks, and talking. Jongho tried not to stare as they walked by. 

The woman turned off to the side to a work station with a long metal table and a computer. The technician walked to the computer and pulled up a screen to start supposedly typing in the weapons order. The two stood in silence as the doctor did her work. The only sounds were the clacking of keys and occasional sounds from other scientists at work. The two let their eyes wander as they waited.

“Dr. Oh,” Jongho began. The woman hummed in acknowledgement. “What is that on the table?”

“Oh that?” the scientist didn't even turn to look and see what the others were talking about. “That is a new Quinche another agent ordered. He should be around soon to pick it up.”

Jongho nodded as he continued to look at the new equipment. The weapon looked like a type of twisted spear made of a green material. It was like someone had twisted two strings together. It was thicker at the bottom and got thinner at the tip, almost reminiscent of a drill. It had a handle at the bottom that looked like an upside down D for a better grip. It was a really nice piece of work it anyone was to ask the two agents taking it in.

“Dr. Oh,” it was a new voice that joined the mix. The two agents turned to spot the newcomer. It was Xion. “Oh, hey guys!”

“Xion,” Jongho said. “What are you doing down here?”

“I came to pick up my new Quinche.” The boy smiled at his two temporary teammates. “I was told it was ready.”

“It’s over here,” the technician cut in. Again, she didn’t even spare a glance from her work on the computer as she threw a thumb behind her. “Feel free to take a look.”

Xion’s eyes grew wide as he took in the weapon on the table. He grew excited like a kid on Christmas. “Wow, don’t mind if I do!”

The agent reached out and grabbed at the weapon and turned it this way and that to inspect it. The Quinche was long, about half the size of the man wielding it. “It’s even better than I expected.”

“What’s with the new equipment?” Jongho asked as he stepped closer to get a better look at the weapon. “Didn’t you already have a Quinche assigned to you in the academy?”

“I did,” Xion replied, “but it broke during a particularly rough simulation. I put in a request for a new one but with Ghoul activity so all over the place right now, I figured it would take awhile to actually get one. Thanks to you guys, though, it only took about a week.”

“So this one was made from that drugged up Ghoul?” Yeosang asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yup,” the other nodded. “Surprised you didn’t recognize the Kagune.”

“About that,” Dr. Oh cut in turning around from the computer for the first time. “Not much is known about that steroid the Ghoul took. There is a large chance that when the Kagune sack was extracted from the corpse it became unstable. I will need you to run field tests and report back to not only see if you can handle it, but also if it can even reliably perform.”

Xion nodded at the instructions without taking his eyes off his newly acquired weapon. “Noted.”

“Great. I’ll get the paperwork for you to sign.” the technician turned to get the said items, leaving the trio alone.

“So, Jongho, are you still using that massive meat mallet the academy assigned you?” Xion teased, half serious. “You were the only one who was ever able to pick that beast up.”

While he was talking, the new member took a moment to fiddle with his new weapon. He spotted a button on the handle and pressed it. The twisted strings unfurled with a snap and the base ejected like a net to entrap the nearest target, which just so happened to be a young lab intern that was unfortunate enough to be passing by. 

“Agh!” The tech yelled as he was wrapped up in the tentacles of the newly minted Quinche. 

“Sorry!” Xion yelled out as he looked for another button. He fiddled with the handle before turning it to the side. The action didn’t seem to release the other and instead the ropes started to retract, bringing the intern closer. 

“Um, yeah, I am,” Jongho replied to the earlier question as he reached over and pressed the same button again. The strings stopped moving and they released the tech unceremoniously and retracting. Once back to their starting length, they twisted back into its original shape.

“Thanks.” Xion offered a sheepish smile before looking over at Yeosang. “What kind of Quinche did you get in the academy?”

“A whip,” the brunette didn’t even spare the other a glance as he answered quickly. He kept his eyes on the new weapon in the younger’s hand. 

Xion raised an eyebrow at his superior. “Makes sense…” Jongho ribbed him lightly with his elbow.

“Ow,” Xion rubbed at the space where he was hit. “You know, you think you’re playing but you really need to learn how to watch your own strength.”

Jongho laughed at the other’s pouting before the smile fell off his face. “Not sure if you’ve heard yet, but we got our marching orders.”

The other grew serious then and nodded his head. “I got a message from Ravn a minute ago. They have some kind of meeting tonight. I assume that’s why you're here? For the weapons order?” 

The other two nodded. “We’ll be put on standby for now but we shouldn’t drop our guards. We can be called at any moment.” Yeosang said.

Xion pressed his lips together and nodded. “It’s getting real, huh.”

“Too real.” Jongho agreed. “Can you believe it? We are going to be fully realized agents. Our first field assignment.”

“Well don’t get lazy or complacent on me,” Yeosang quipped as the tech returned with the papers. He walked over to her and took the offered pen, signing with a flourish. “I don’t want to be the one responsible for saving your asses.”

The two shared a look as the brunette turned and made his way back to the door. 

“Is he always like this?” Xion asked out of the corner of his mouth.

“Unfortunately.” Jongho sighed. One day he will thaw the iceberg that is one Kang Yeosang.

* * *

Yunho sighed as he stopped and wiped the sweat off of his brow. It was getting pretty late. Class had ended hours ago but he was struggling with a move so he wanted to run through the routine a few more times. He could feel the exhaustion settling deep into his bones but he was satisfied with his work for the day. 

He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink as he started to get his stuff in order. He pulled out his outdoor shoes and changed out of the tennis shoes that he dances in. Once they were on his feet, he pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket to check for any missed messages.

He had five messages. Three were from Mingi, interspersed throughout the evening. The first was from four hours ago, shortly after he had gotten to practice, telling him off for ditching him and whining that Hongjoong wouldn’t eat with him either. The blonde did feel a little guilty for leaving the other but he really didn't feel like forcing himself to upchuck before a really rough practice. Yunho felt a fond smile stretch on his face as he read the last two messages though. The second one was about an hour old and the most recent one was from thirty minutes ago. These were just Mingi whining for a reply and that he would be at the cafe to hang out tomorrow if he was working.

The dancer made to reply when the other two messages caught his attention. They were both from Wooyoung. The first was saying that they were going to comence training with Hongjoong after the cafe closed for the night but the second one was what was alarming. It was from 10 minutes ago.

 _ **‘Houston, we have a problem 🦋**_ ’ 

Normally, Yunho would have thought that the other was just talking about the cafe or some other non-serious issue but at the end of the message sat a little butterfly. It was code. The group had discussed early on that they would never talk about issues over the phone. They never knew who could be lurking around the corner. Phones are stolen all the time and it was too easy these days to pull text records or listen into calls. If there was a dove emoji at the end of a message, it was CCG related. 

A butterfly meant one of their own.

Panicked, the blonde threw the last of his stuff into his duffle bag and zipped it up quickly. He threw the bag over his shoulder and pressed dial on his phone. He rushed out of the studio as the dial tone filled his ears. He felt his heart rate increase with each prolonged ring. 

When there was no answer, the man huffed and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He pulled the hood of his black sweatshirt over his head and rushed towards the cafe. He wasn’t sure whether or not anyone would be there, but it was a start. 

While he was jogging, Yunho heard a noise from one of the alley way he was passing. Slowing his pace, he heard the sound again only it was a little louder now. It was a kind of wet and grotesque splash followed by some shuffling. The blonde paused to sniff at the air. Unfortunately, he knew that sound and smell anywhere.

There was a Ghoul nearby. 

Making sure his hood was on securely, he ducked into the alley way. The street was mostly dark but light from a few street signs and a full moon made it possible to see a small figure hunched over something motionless on the ground. Yunho approached slowly and cautiously as to not startle the other.

The sound of clattering caused everyone in the alley to freeze. Yunho's blood ran cold as he looked down to see his foot had tapped a can laying on the ground. The blonde resisted the urge to curse. The hunched figure leaned up and whipped around at the disturbance. Nothing could prepare Yunho for the site that greeted him.

“Hongjoong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It took me a bit longer to post than normally but I'm back! (Even if it is only with kind of a crappy update since not a lot happened this chapter) I've been struggling with time to write chapter 11 but now that I have it (mostly) written, I decided I could post this. I have all the plot points of this story decided but when I sit to actually write it out, I'm usually not satisfied with the outcome and now that we are moving into the more action-y bits its getting a little harder. But, if I waited to post until a chapter was perfect, I wouldn't even have a story out because a writer should never be satisfied with their work and always want to grow.
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I will try to finish the next few chapters soon but the world is kinda crazy right now and it is a friends birthday this weekend. Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with this story!


	11. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho took one last glance at the body at the end of the walkway. He bowed his head for a short, silent pray for the deceased before turning and walking out of the alley and back into the moonlight. 

_4 Hours Earlier_

“Are you ready?”   


Hongjoong's shoulders slumped as he sighed. “You aren’t going to let me out of it, are you?”

"Nope" Wooyoung shook his head, popping the "p" on 'nope'. Both San and Wooyoung stood across from the red head. It was evening now and the cafe had closed for the evening. The two Ghouls had found a warehouse that was abandoned for the night and seemed the perfect place to work in. It was dark, the only light in the space was a few bare, nearly blown out fluorescent lights and the moonlight seeping in from the high windows.

“Come on,” San encouraged. “You can do it.”

Hongjoong groaned and got into a basic position he saw in a movie once. His feet were splayed and his hands held up in tiny fists. “Like this?”

Wooyoung nodded before coming closer. He readjusted his arms a little and kicked his feet a little wider. “Keep your arms like this so it is easier to block. Having your stance wide will help keep you from getting knocked over.”

The blond stepped back after making his adjustments. “Now, try and hit San.”

“What? I don’t want to hurt him!” The red-head protested.

“Trust me,” the tattooed Ghoul scoffed. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Besides,” the blonde continued. “How are you going to become a better fighter if you don’t spar?”

Hongjoong sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and tried to prepare himself mentally. He solidified his stance and pulled his fist back for the first strike. His fist was met with a hand blocking his attempt. San smirked and closed his grip on the red-head’s fist. He twisted it around and pinned the student’s arm behind his back.

“Hey!” Hongjoong yelped in alarm as his movement was restricted and his shoulder locked up. He squirmed to try and escape the other’s grip. 

“Your moves are too predictable. You can’t just stand there and punch like a bad video game character. You have to disguise your actions with another movement.” San let go of the other’s arm and took a step back. 

Hongjoong stood up straight and shook out his arm to regain feeling in his shoulder. “Well, how do I do that?”

“Kagune,” Wooyoung cut in. “If you strike with that, you can create a distraction.”

“Kagune?” Hongjoong asked in confusion. “What is that?”

“It is one of the things that set Ghouls apart from humans,” San said. “They are our weapons. It is how we attack and defend.” The red-head felt a phantom sensation wrap around his throat. He brought his hand up to rub at his neck as his breathing became tight. So that is what the Ghoul had brought out that day by the river.

The shop owner closed his eyes for a minute and from behind, a purple, flat appendage appeared from behind his body and snaked around his arm a few times. At the end, it was pointed, reminiscent of a devil’s tail. It was both impressive looking and a little scary.

San held up four fingers with his free arm. “Each Ghoul has one of four different types of Kagune with their own strengths and weaknesses,” He wiggled his index finger. “Mine is a Koukaku Kagune. It’s pretty dense and heavy, good for defense, but is still malleable.”

Hongjoong watched San change the shape of his Kagune from what looked kind of like a drill to a shield and back. “That looks a lot different than Wooyoung’s.”

“That's because mine _is_ different,” the blonde said. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened them, they were the typical Ghoulish black and red. His gold wings were back and shining more than ever. “Mine is a Ukaku Kagune. It is for high speed attacks but isn’t that great at short range combat and I can get tired pretty fast.”

The red-head raised an eyebrow at the other. “I can see how San’s can be used as a weapon, but how can you attack with wings?”

“Like this,” Wooyoung smirked. He took a deep breath and turned to the side. His fiery wings seemed to crystalize and in moments, those hard spikes shot out from his wings like a porcupine's quills and embedded themselves into the wall beyond. Hongjoong’s eyes widened and he let out a low whistle, impressed.

“Now,” San brought everyone’s attention back. “There are two other types. There is the Rinkaku Kagune, which is kind of like tentacles and is extremely flexible.”   
Hongjoong pressed his lips together. He was very aware of that one. The phantom pain returned again for a moment but he shook it away.

“The last one is the Bikaku Kagune,” San concluded. “It resembles a tail. It's good for medium range attacks and is pretty middle of the road but it is the most reliable.”

“So which one do you think I have?” The red-head asked. 

“Honestly?” Wooyoung said. “I have no idea. You can sometimes tell by a person’s build but since you aren’t a naturally born Ghoul, there is no telling. For all we know, you could have a freaking platypus tail”

“Do I really have to use this...Kagune?” the red-head asked skeptically. He didn’t know how he felt about this. What would bringing out a Kagune do to him? The one of the last signatures on his death certificate as a human, thats what. 

“If you don't want to die, then yes.” San said. “You would stand no chance otherwise.”

Hongjoong bit his lip. If he didn’t want to be massacred, he would have to learn to fight like a real Ghoul. There was no stopping it. “Fine. Teach me.”

“It should come naturally,” the blonde said. “Close your eyes and try to imagine your Kagune and it should manifest. Eventually, you wouldn't even need to focus on it, it will just come out like an extension of yourself.”

The red-head sighed and closed his eyes, giving the advice a shot. He tried to look into himself and find his Kagune, whatever it was. He wasn’t even sure he knew _what_ he was looking for. After a few moments of nothing, Hongjoong opened his eyes.

“This isn’t working.”

“Maybe we have to push it out of you.” Wooyoung suggested.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Push it out,” San jumped on board. “Maybe if we push your body to the limit, then it will have to come out as a natural defense mechanism.”

“This is just your excuse to beat me up isn’t it?” Hongjoong deadpanned.

“Maybe,” Wooyoung grinned boyishly.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” the student shook his head. “Alright, hit me with your best shot.”

* * *

  
Seonghwa made his way down the hall with his briefcase in hand. It was the monthly briefing with squads of each CCG branch and, while these events were always boring, it was kind of a big deal to attend. All the tops of the organization would be in one room along with the director and the board.   


“Seonghwa!” Said man turned at his name being called. It was Ravn. “Heading to the meeting?”  


“Yeah,” the agent nodded. “I really hate these things. It’s all just a big power flex and 'whose branch is better?'”   


“I hear that,” the other leader agreed. “Actually, it’s my first time attending one of these things.”  


“Well you aren’t missing much.” They had reached the conference room and Seonghwa held open the door for the other. Ravn nodded his head in thanks and together they made their way into the room. A few other agents were already in the room mingling. The two leaders acknowledged the others politely but didn't stop for small talk. They took their seats near the middle of the room and a few rows from the front desk.   


After a few more minutes, the rest of the room filled up. There were some really well known faces that walked through the door. Even if others didn’t know them, you would recognize the power that those agents exuded. Seonghwa glanced up from setting down his briefcase and made eye contact with the person walking into the room. 

Eden. 

Of course he would be here, he was the best the CCG had to offer. However, it was like the room had dropped 20 degrees as the two stared each other down for a moment. Seonghwa’s eyes followed the older’s path as he made his way to a table at the front of the room. Eden placed his briefcase down with a clack and sat down.

Another five minutes passed before the room was full and everyone was in their seats facing the stage and podium. A door in the back opened and the director stepped out followed by his personal secretary and a guard. Everyone stood as he took his place by the podium and cleared his throat. The director gestured with his hand for the room to be seated.

“Welcome to our quarterly status meeting. I apologize for calling you out in the evening but seeing as most of you were on shift anyway, it seemed like an opportune time.” the man began. “As you all well know, the Butcher has been very active as of late. To take him down, we have formed a strike team led by two of our own, Agent Park and Agent Kim.”

The room turned to look at the two mentioned agents to get their eye fill of the two supposed agents that were good enough to take down such a large threat. Seonghwa kept his back pin straight to not fold under their heavy gaze but he didn’t miss the few odd looks. ‘ _Here it comes_.’

“Starting now, all of you are on standby.” The director’s voice cut through the silence in the room. “Agent Park and Agent Kim have a plan but it is on borrowed time. The moment they say go, I will need as many of your teams to report as possible. We are dealing with a S Class Ghoul and we cannot take this moment lightly.”

“So we are just expected to sit on our hands while the biggest threat the CCG has seen in years runs rampant and wait for two young bloods hardly out of the academy to give us the go ahead?” A gruff voice cut out into the room.

‘ _And there it is_.’ 

“Agent Shin, I can guarantee that these two have the same qualifications as you, and judging by your last evaluation, possibly more so.” the director didn’t even bat an eye at the rude comment. He must have heard complaints like this a thousand times. “If you want to petition to take this powder keg of a mission, be my guest, but I have faith they can do it.”

The agent didn't reply and instead lowered his eyes, thoroughly chastised. ‘ _What I thought. All talk and nothing to back it up_.’ 

With the interruptions squashed, the meeting continued on as normal: Ghoul activity, lab advancements, and boring things. Seonghwa knew he should have been listening but he was too wrapped up inside his head. The weapons order was in and it was only a matter of time before they got the green light. Was his team really prepared to face a threat such as this one? Was he even prepared? 

The young man glanced up around the room to catch a look at all the other men and women in the room. All together there was more than sixty years of experience hunting and eradicating threats but out of all of them, he was chosen to lead. He was both honored and a little nervous for this mission, some might even say it was suicidal. It would be his first full scale invasion since Maddox and there were immeasurable amounts of variables that could go wrong. 

Seonghwa caught Eden’s eye during his perusal. No matter what, he would prepare on end for this assignment. He wasn’t going to allow another repeat of Maddox. If it were just him, he would have no issues putting his life on the line but he was responsible for others now. Over his dead body would he lose one of his own.

Ravn seemed to notice that his co-leader wasn’t paying attention and discretely ribbed Seonghwa with his elbow. The other jumped a little at the sudden touch and a few eyes turned in his direction. It was only then that he tuned back into the meeting and caught the tail end of the director’s sentence.

“-ago one of our own encountered a strange Ghoul. Upon retrieval, an autopsy was performed and we discovered a drug that appears to not only enhance the strength and regenerative capabilities of a Ghoul, but also its bloodlust.” A hushed but alarmed whisper broke out in the room. Seonghwa narrowed his eyes. If the director was bringing this up to those not involved in the original case without more silent investigation, something big must have happened.

As if reading the other’s mind, the director picked up a remote. He pressed a button and the large screen behind him switched images. The previously blank screen with the CCG’s logo spinning across it changed to what looked like a cell. The room was a bright, almost blinding white. It was completely empty except for a stiff twin bed against the wall. The only occupant of the room was an agitated woman dressed in a white threadbare gown that matched the rest of the room. 

The woman in question seemed possessed as she ran from one end of the room to the other, slamming her body into walls. She seemed as if she were trying to escape as she clawed her hands bloody on the walls and screamed. Finally, she seemed to notice the camera filming in the corner and tried to jump for it. When she wasn’t tall enough, she screamed loudly in frustration.

The frame froze there and the image enhanced inward towards her face. The picture was a little grainier now but you could still see the tell tale eyes of a Ghoul. The only difference was the veins that extended outward were thicker and darker than Seonghwa had ever seen them. It was almost as if she was staring back at you with two black eyes. The woman’s face was frozen mid yell and she looked crazed with her hair in knots and nearly foaming at the mouth. It was a terrifying sight.

“This is the third Ghoul we have found with this particular drug in their system.” The director continued. “We were lucky to be able to capture her, but not without complications.” That was industry term for near fatal injuries, the younger noted.

“It appears that this drug is now in circulation but we do not have any leads on the source. Unfortunately, the woman on the screen behind me died shortly after capture so we were not able to extract much information. According to our medical team, she passed away from a seizure that triggered cardiac arrest.” the director flipped a page in his notes. “We are still waiting for the full autopsy reports but from what we have gathered thus far is that this drug has the same effects in Ghouls as rabies does in dogs. Their mental state deteriorate to a stage of madness. For clearance purposes, we have now dubbed this new drug, 'Mist' and that is what is should be referred to on the streets to not worry the public. It is still undetermined if this result was from one dose or multiple but we are officially on notice. The field just got that much more dangerous. Proceed with caution. Dismissed.”

With the final word and dropping that bombshell, the man picked up his notes and turned, ever with an air of superiority. His guards followed as he disappeared behind the door next to the large screen. There was scattered mumbling as people gathered their things and digested the information they had just received.

Seonghwa sat silently for a moment. He had faced that grenade head on and he knew how intense this drug- _Mist_ \- could be. That Ghoul wasn’t as far gone as the woman in the video, however. Who knows how that fight could have ended up had he lost all his inhibitions and sense. He knew that Ghouls could be monsters but now with this drug, they were truly rabid dogs with no fears. 

“Hey,” Seonghwa snapped out of his thoughts to look up and see Ravn standing above him. It was then that he noticed the rest of the room had also stood up and half of them were already making their way out the doors. “You ok? We lost you for a second in the middle there.”

The dark haired man shook his head to regain the rest of his senses before also standing. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Seonghwa,” the agent stopped at the sound of his name and turned to see Eden standing there. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” the younger replied coldly. He was definitely not in the mood for this. Seonghwa turned but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. 

“The hell you do.” Eden spat, already frustrated. “It's been a year. We need to talk about this like adults.”

The younger shrugged off the hand and turned around fully. He shrugged. “And what do you want me to talk about, huh? That you made a bad call? That you’re sorry ?” He felt his voice tighten and get more fragile sounding. “You want me to say that I forgive you so you can feel better about yourself? Is that it?”

Eden shook his head. “You don’t understand everything about that night. Let me talk to you. I figured now that you were in charge of your own team, you could use some advice so you don’t make the same mistakes that I did.”

“I think I’m smart enough to make those decisions on my own,” he said darkly. “Thanks, but no thanks.” Seonghwa didn’t wait for another reply as he grabbed his briefcase and stormed out of the room. 

“You know, Maddox meant something to me too!” Eden yelled, making one last attempt.

Seongwha paused. “Yeah well, apparently not enough.” It was spoken so quietly, that the other two in the room almost didn’t catch it.

“Seonghwa wait!” Ravn called from behind as his co-leader walked briskly down the hall. When the other didn’t stop, he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Seonghwa automatically recoiled at the touch and shrugged it off. 

When Ravn held up his hands in surrender, the other sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Sorry, that was rather rude of me.”

“S’okay,” the other leader shrugged. “What's with the cold shoulder back there?”

“You really wanna know?” Ravn raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘ _try me_ ’. Seoghwa sighed again and rubbed a hand over his forehead, suddenly exhausted. “Got time for a drink?”

* * *

_Jab_

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Dodge_

_Leg sweep_

“Oof!” Hongjoong coughed as another punch landed right to the gut. His feet skidded backwards on the ground from the force of it. 

The red head didn’t have much of a chance to recover as Wooyoung’s golden spikes landed on the ground near his feet. He stumbled off to the side to avoid the barrage but wasn’t quick enough and one found its way into his leg. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a hiss of pain.

“Isn’t this a bit too much?” San asked as he took a few steps towards their fallen friend. “We’ve been going at it for a few hours now and nothing has happened. Plus, he looks exhausted.”

Wooyoung landed from his position in the air and took a few quick steps to slow his momentum. He stopped right next to his fellow Ghoul. “Well it won’t come out if we go soft on him. Besides, we heal fast. His injuries will be fine.”

“I’m still here you know!” Hongjoong hissed as he tried to stand again. “But Wooyoung’s right, San. It’s not gonna come out if you come at me with training wheels on. If this thing is my greatest weapon, I need to be able to protect myself. I’m not looking to die quite yet.”

San sighed at being outnumbered. “Fine, but remember that you asked for it.”

The red-head didn’t even have time to process what that had meant before he felt himself go airborne with an ache in his jaw. He landed on his back with a “oof” and felt all the air rush out of his lungs. For a moment his vision blurred around the edges and his head started to ring. From a distance, he could hear the other two talk.

“That was cheap, San.” Wooyoung sassed. “And here just a second ago you were saying to go easy on him.”

“Do you really think that a Ghoul is going to see him and say ‘I’m gonna punch you now, watch out!’? He needs to be ready for surprise attacks too.”

The words started to fade in and out, sounding farther and farther away as he laid there. The whole time he had been sparring with the two men, who knew the easy going one could pack such a punch. His body hurt and the dirt on the ground felt cool on his aching muscles. He knew he should probably get back up but he was suddenly just so tired. His body felt like led from the day's exertion.

**Pathetic.**

Hongjoong rolled over slowly and tried to push himself up onto his trembling arms. One of his arms gave up and his elbow slammed itself back on the ground. He couldn't even balance enough to get a leg up. On the second try both gave up and he was met with a face full of dirt. The ringing grew stronger.

**You really are weak.**

After a few more tries, the student managed to sway his way uneasily onto his feet. It didn’t stay that way, however, as a force from the side came crashing into his ribs and knocking him shoulder first into the aluminum wall. The ringing was now a constant buzzing white noise, engulfing his senses.

**Are you even trying?**

The red-head tried to push himself up from the wall but was met with a hand on his chest. The hand on his chest grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward before slamming his body roughly back into the wall. He felt his head impact into the wall. The ringing was growing unbearable.

_**Garbage!** _

Hongjoong gasped deeply while opening his eyes, feeling as if his body was suddenly emerging from cold water. He found himself lying on a cold floor and his ears no longer with the deafening ring. His surroundings were dark and it was only after he had sat up did he realize that his body no longer hurt. 

“About time you got up.” Hongjoong turned his head at the sound of another voice and was shocked at the sight that greeted him. 

It was _himself_. At least, he thought it was. The person sitting in front of him had deep blue hair with an undercut and were those...rat tails? It was definitely not a look he had envisioned for himself before but couldn't say he wasn't one to rock out dated hairstyles. The other Hongjoong was sporting a leopard fur coat, white shirt, jeans, white boots, and lots of rings and chains. Basically the first things that he would imagine when the word 'pimp' is uttered. There was even an eyebrow slit. 

His background was a stark contrast to the black surroundings that were by the original Hongjoong. The other was sitting casually on a chair that was draped with a red velvet material. He was leaned over with his elbows on his knees and fiddling with something that looked like an old school compass in his hands. What truly set the two apart in looks however, was when the duplicate looked up.

Both eyes were black with red irises.

“Who are you?” Hongjoong, the original, asked. He tried to keep his voice level but the amount of shock and confusion running through his veins made it difficult.

“ **You** ,” the other replied with a devious smirk. “ **But the new and improved version**.”

Hongjoong scoffed. “I don’t think I would ever wear something so out there like that.” He hopped the humor in the joke would cover up his nerves. This was all just some kind of crazy dream anyway. He was sure to wake up any minute now in his nice, comfortable bed.

“ **This isn’t a dream**.” The Ghoul replied. Hongjoong snapped his eyes back to his counterpart. Could he possibly have heard his thoughts? 

“ **Of course I know your thoughts.** **We just so happen to be standing in your subconscious**.” The blue haired man made a sweeping gesture with his arms to indicate the surroundings before snapping his fingers. In an instant, the scenery twisted and changed. It went from a bright white background to a wet asphalt parking lot. Hongjoong jumped, started as the ground around him lit aflame. His eyes followed the fire trail before it brought his gaze back to the other figure once more. The Ghoul version of himself had changed into a black military-esque outfit adorned with chains and medallions.

“So this is my mind?” The red-head clarified. “Never expected it to look so...dark. Who are you then? My conscious?”

“ **This may be your mind, but this is my playground.** ” The blue haired male seemed rather comfortable in where he was as he threw his arms back out and made a quick circle. The smile was a little sinister and the evil glint was present in his eye. “ **But I didn’t exist until a few weeks ago. I must say, having me around is a much needed ... _improvement_.**”

Then it clicked. “Your my Ghoul.” 

“ **Ding, ding**!” The other said rather scathingly while pointing a finger. “ **Hit the nail on the head. But I must say, Hongjoong, you should let me run free once in a while. It's rather boring cooped up here all alone**.” He pouted. 

“Let you free?!” Hongjoong hollered in disbelief. “So you can do what? Terrorize anyone who crosses your path?”

“ **Everyone needs a little play time. Keeps a man in shape**.” He spoke while inspecting his nails.

“What I _need_ is for you to go away.” Hongjoong clenched his fist in anger. "You've turned my life into a living hell."

“ **Don’t you need me though**?” The other mocked. “ **I heard things are getting tense on the outside. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your friends now, would we?** ”

The original Hongjoong grit his teeth together at being bated. “I can handle it just fine. I’m learning to fight.”

“ **But don’t you need to learn how to unleash your Kagune?** ” the Ghoul Hongjoong asked. “ **You seemed pretty useless out there just now. Weak. _Pathetic_**.”

Those words and tone sounded very family to the red-head at this point. That scathing voice inside his head telling him he was worthless. Hongjoong thought back to his sparring session. He really was getting his ass handed to him. If he had any chance of living in this new found hellish reality, he would need to learn how to utilize the new tools he had been given. The question was whether or not he could trust this new, unknown side of himself.

“So to be able to use my Kagune, I have to go through you?” Hongjoong asked with a raised eyebrow. It was his body wasn't it? Shouldn't he be able to control things on his own? If the Ghoul decided to get smart, he could just banish him to another part of his mind.

“ **Your Kagune?!** ” The Ghoul barked a laugh. “ **You would have never had this ability in the _first place_ if it wasn’t for me. I think I reserve the right to deny you access if I want**.”

“But I’m the one in charge.” The red-head was going to put his foot down. “If I go down, you’re going with me.” 

“ **Who says it has to come to that?”** the blue Hongjoong shrugged. “ **I just wanted to have a friendly little chat**.”

“I don’t have time for that.” Hongjoong wasn’t buying it for a second. “How about it’s my body and you should just listen to me.”

“ **You're the boss, boss**.” The Ghoul threw his hands up in a placating manner with a shrug. He walked closer until he was standing in front of the red-head. A devilish smile crossed the blunette’s face. “ **I’ll give you what you want**.”

Hongjoong didn’t register anything else as he felt the air leave his body. He glanced down to see a hand stabbing through his abdomen. He didn’t even have time to fully comprehend the sight before pain exploded in his lower back. It felt like a grenade had gone off there before he felt something try to escape. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a mass of red that just kept coming. 

“ ** _Careful what you wish for_**.”

Hongjoong screamed.

* * *

  
“Ah!” 

There was a thunk on the wood bar top as Seonwha put down his beer with a sound of satisfaction. The two agents had found a small, cozy local bar at the end of their meeting and had made themselves at home. They had the place mostly to themselves as there were only two other patrons seated at a table near the back. The second the bartender had set down his drink, the young leader had gone to town.

“Careful there,” Ravn quipped. “I’m not carrying anyone home.”

“Sorry,” Seonghwa hiccuped a little before he pushed his glass farther from himself. “Just had to get a little liquid courage in my system.”

“Something on your mind?” the other agent asked. “It was a little tense between you and Eden there.”

“Have you heard of Maddox?” Seonghwa blurted. 

Ravn raised an eyebrow. “Of course I have, everyone knows about him. Heard he was a real nice guy. Top notch agent, I hear.”

The other nodded his head. “He was. The best.” 

“I’m guessing there is a story there.”

“We were in the academy together,” Seonghwa started. “He was older than me, so he was in a higher class, but he caught me training after hours in the simulation room. He didn’t snitch on me to the instructor, though. Said it took real dedication to risk getting expelled like I did. After that, we grew close, like brothers. We managed to stay good friends even after he graduated.”

Ravn could see the nostalgic look on his team member's face. “He was so excited when he found out he would be on Eden’s team. He had already made a name for himself in the agency by that point so to be placed there right out of the academy was a big honor.” Seonghwa didn’t bother to look at his companion and fiddled with the handle on his pint. “When I got my early release from the academy, I was ecstatic to find out that I was going to be placed on the same team as a field apprentice.”

The other looked down at his glass and swirled his finger of bourbon inside once before bringing it up to his lips. “I’m guessing this is where things get hairy?”

“It was our first field assignment.” Seonghwa nodded as he, too, took a drink. Whether to give him strength to talk about what came next or to stall, he didn't know. “We got called in as back up on an ambush. Maddox’s group went in first. The OP went south and there was some kind of explosion. They were trapped inside.”

“Oh man,” Ravn gasped. “What happened then?”

“The Ghoul we were chasing escaped.” He shook his head. “I don’t even remember who we were chasing. Didn't matter in that moment. I pressed Eden to go in and perform a search and rescue but he brushed me off. The explosion made the building’s foundation unstable and the whole building ended up collapsing. When we went back, we only found four of the six bodies. We assumed the others were completely crushed and buried. We couldn’t even identify most of them.”

“I’m so sorry Seonghwa,” The agent slapped his friend on the shoulder as a way to show his condolences. “I hate to say it though….I don’t exactly see how this is Eden’s fault. The building was unstable. If anything, he was protecting you and the others from more casualties.”

Seonghwa sighed and rubbed a hand over his face aggressively. “I know I just-I feel like maybe more could have been done. I just can't let it go. A leader should be responsible for their subordinates.”

“Sounds like survivors guilt to me.” the other summarized while downing the rest of his drink. He raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you keep blaming Eden because you’re really blaming yourself?”

“I know it's unreasonable.” Seonghwa rolled his neck to diffuse some of the tension that had gathered in his shoulders. “Just something tells me that something more could have been done. That he wouldn't even had to be in that situation in the first place if the plan had been better. Just _something_ about that day just doesn't sit right with me, and I can't pinpoint what it is. But I promised myself that I would never allow anything like that to happen to my team.”

“Well, it is a good sentiment, but you never know what could happen out there.” Ravn said. He tapped the bar with two fingers, signaling to the bartender for another round. “I’m sure that’s how Eden felt too, maybe even extra guilty since he was in charge. No one wants to lose a team member but, unfortunately, it comes with our line of work. If anything, you should be mad at the thing that _caused_ the explosion.”

The other sighed and looked down at his hands. He knew his co-leader was right and he knew that what he was feeling was unwarranted but he couldn’t help it. He just had to do better. He would do whatever it took to prevent a tragedy like that from happening.

“Ravn,” the other hummed in acknowledgement as he held his new glass up to his lips without really drinking.. The two had lapsed into a moment of reflective silence before Seonghwa decided to break it once more. “How did you get into this business anyway?”

“I guess the same way a lot of people do,” he remarked offhandedly as he placed his glass back down. “An adrenaline junkie who was down on their luck and needed a steady paycheck. You?”

“I grew up in an orphanage. I was a pretty shy and insecure kid. Back then, I tended to push people away and even grew my bangs out so people wouldn’t have to look me in the eye.” Seonghwa glanced up a little wistfully, as if recalling a fond memory. “I remember one day I was out walking around and stumbled upon a fight with a Ghoul and two agents. The Ghoul ended up sniffing me out and lunged. The two managed to stop her the second she started moving. I was starstruck. These guys were like true superheros.”

The young agent leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. “I don’t even remember their faces, just their suits and briefcases. Once I found out they were with the CCG, I applied for the academy the second I was old enough.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.” The other chuckled wryly. “You would be the type to have an inspiring and motivational story.”

“Yah!” The Seonghwa chuckled as he playfully slapped Ravn on the arm. The two laughed for a moment before a beeping interrupted them. Their chuckling died out as the taller of the two reached for his pager. He frowned as he saw the message on the small screen. “Possible Ghoul sighting. Roughly two blocks from here.”

Ravn was out of his seat and pulling his jacket back on before Seonghwa was even done reading the text. “Which direction?”

Seonghwa didn’t waste time as he slapped some money on the table and led the way out the door. If there was one thing he had learned in his time with the CCG: there was no rest for the wicked nor the people who chased them.

* * *

_Present_

“Hongjoong” Yunho stood frozen at the sight of his friend. The red-head looked like a hissing cat. His hair stood on end and alert but his fingers were wine stained with blood. Behind him flailed his newly released red Kagune, waving like twin tails. “Hongjoong, what are you doing?”

Yunho tried to take a step forward cautiously, as if approaching a skittish animal, but one of the tails struck the ground at his feet. The blond only had a moment to jump back. Once back at a safe distance, he looked up and caught sight of the other’s eyes. Both irises were blood red with a feral glint and the veins surrounding were dark and thick. The Ghoul had fully taken over.

Knowing there was probably no way to talk down a Ghoul enthralled in their own bloodlust, Yunho blinked and allowed his own eyes to mirror the others. He spread his feet shoulder width apart and pulled out his own Kagune. It was like a thick tail with a pointed tip. The base was an ocean blue or teal color that thinned out to a bright yellow at the tip, like the ocean meeting the sunrise.

The blonde had only been armed for half a second before he was met with a blow from Hongjoong. He managed to bring his Kagune up in front of his face in time to block it but the force of it was intense. Yunho could feel his feet slide back on the pavement. He hadn't even seen the other move.

The blonde didn’t waste any time and ducked beneath another swing. He ran around and tried to get behind the other. Hongjoong turned his whole body to try and follow the other’s movements. With the red-head distracted, Yunho struck from the side, causing him to stumble.

Hongjoong may have his Kagune now, but he was still not a seasoned fighter. Neither was his mind in the right place to strategize and think properly. A feral Ghoul is known to be rather powerful but also reckless, always thinking about the moment and not a few steps ahead. Yunho’s Kagune may not be as long or versatile as the others, but he was in full control of himself and had the upper hand when it came to experience.

Hongjoong choked as he was hit in the side from his blind spot by Yunho’s Kagune. He didn’t let it stop him however as he lashed out one more time. He seemed to favor the low blows as he swept the ground to catch the other in the shins. Yunho utilized his long legs and jumped as if he were skipping rope. The swing missed but knocked over a bunch of empty soju bottles on the ground by the alley wall. The bottles shattered or clattered farther into the alleyway. The sound of it was hardly dismissible. If the blonde didn’t end this soon there was no way they wouldn’t be discovered by someone.

Thinking of a way he could stop this, Yunho looked around his immediate surroundings. Spotting a bottle that hadn’t been broken, he dove for it, narrowly missing being whipped by the other. With the bottle securely in his hand, the blonde threw it up into the air. Hongjoong eyes locked on the projectile and followed its path before it was quickly swept away. 

Once again using the distraction to his advantage, Yunho dashed in low and slammed his body into the red-head’s to pin him against the alley wall. Sure, the other wasn’t in his right mind at the moment but the blonde was sure he would have to work with the other at how easily he was distracted in a fight. For now, however, he was grateful for that and his taller stature. 

Hongjoong thrashed against the forearm against his throat in an attempt to escape but it was no use. In this position, Yunho could look deep into his friend’s eyes and see that the other really wasn’t there. Dried blood was smeared across one cheek and his teeth were bared. This wasn’t a person, this was an animal. What all the CCG agents probably thought of whenever they went out hunting their kind, providing the world with manslaughter disguised as “heroic service”.

Yunho cringed as he felt something sink into his side. Glancing down, he noticed that Hongjoong had taken one of his “tails” and sunk it into the blonde’s hip. Yunho bit his lip in pain to keep from crying out as he felt the blood pool around the wound. It was a shallow stab and wouldn’t take long to heal itself but it still hurt like a bitch.

His nerve endings were on fire with pain and adrenaline. It was then that Yunho caught a sound off in the distance: rapidly tapping feet and some yelling. The sounds were quickly growing more distinct as they approached their alleyway. Someone was coming and they were coming fast. 

Panicked, Yunho took one last look at feral Ghoul before making a decision. “Sorry about this Hongjoong.”

The blonde didn’t think twice as he grabbed a fist full of red hair and pulled Hongjoong’s head forward before slamming it backwards into the wall with as much force as he could muster. The head hit with a sickening crack and Yunho winced at the sound. He just knew the wall was going to have a small crater left in the brick behind from the impact. It wasn’t enough to kill a Ghoul but he was hoping it was enough to knock the other out. 

Luck must have been on the dancer’s side that night because the Kagune slipped from his side as Hongjoong’s eyes rolled back in his head from loss of consciousness. Yunho was quick to catch the other before he hit the ground as his body fell limp. The footsteps were even louder now and in a last ditch effort, the blonde tossed the smaller over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry before looking for an escape route. The alley way was a dead end, however, and there was no way they could leave through the other end without being spotted.

Taking a chance, Yunho glanced up and caught through the darkness a rusted fire escape that was missing the bottom part of its ladder. It wasn’t low enough where normal people could hop up but the blonde wasn’t normal people. Using his leg strength and his Kagune to give him a little extra leverage, Yunho jumped and tried to reach the bottom rung. 

It took about two tries before he could get a hold of it but, thankfully, being a tall man played in his favor. After grabbing onto the rung, Yunho tried to pull himself up but it was difficult with the added weight. The blonde took his tail and tried to hook it around Hongjoong to keep him in place, this way he had both hands to pull up. He could feel the strain on his muscles from the combined weight and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He just hoped that adrenaline and high school level gym were on his side.

The first rung was the most challenging and after that, the rest of the fire escape was much easier to climb once he could finally get his legs up onto a step. Finally, once they had reached the top of the roof Yunho collapsed, Hongjoong falling with him like a sack of potatoes. The adrenaline was still pumping heavily through his veins however and he could feel the sweat beading down his temples and his chest heaving to intake more air. He promised himself he was going to start doing more upper body workouts from now on. 

While catching his breath he heard the sound of talking. Keeping low, he crawled closer to the edge of the building and pulled himself up. He peeked just over the lip of the roof to spot two people entering the alley way that they just vacated. It was dark but Yunho could tell they were dressed in black suits with silver briefcases. They were definitely Doves. 

The agents walked further into the alley, seemingly not noticing their onlooker. “Who called it in?” One of the two asked.

“Someone heard a disturbance come from this alley and thought they saw tails.” The other agent, this one with longer black hair, said while crouching down by the body. “Looks like we are too late.”

“Ah, man.” the other dark haired agent groaned at his companion. “Can you find any ID on him, Seonghwa?”

The one, now identified as Seonghwa, pulled a latex glove from his pocket and put it on before trying to rifle around the body. When he tried to roll it over he noticed something sticking out from the back. It was small and hard to notice in the dark but it seemed like something was growing out of their victim’s lower back but had been broken off or deteriorated, leaving only a little segment behind.

“Looks like our vic wasn’t human.” The crouched agent muttered before standing.

“A Ghoul?” Seonghwa nodded. “Well it seems like its Kagune is shot to hell, no point in trying to send him to the lab to make a Quinche out of him.” 

“Probably not,” the other agreed. “Judging by the looks of him, he got into a bit of a scuffle. What worries me though, is that there is a bit out of his shoulder.”

Yunho’s eyes widened from where he was trying to overhear. Did Hongjoong kill that Ghoul? And if so, was he the one to bite him? If so, that could explain why he had seemed so feral.   
Ghouls could be many things, but one thing they are not is cannibals of their own kind. The results that could come from a Ghoul eating another Ghoul could be disastrous. A Ghoul’s whole body could become unstable and the need to eat again can become too much to handle. There had been many stories from days past of Ghouls that had decided to partake in flesh of their own kind and none of them had ended well. They had all turned into beings less than human. A complete monster.

If Hongjoong had committed one of the ultimate sins, then Yunho and the others would have their work cut out for them in monitoring his behavior in the days to come. Just a bite shouldn’t be enough to permanently change things but they didn’t want him to develop a taste for it. They would just have to keep their eyes out and hope that things passed naturally without incident.

One of the agents tilted his head. "Ghoul on Ghoul violence? Rare but not unheard of. Maybe it was just a result of the scuffle."

“Should we call for a pick up?” Yunho heard one say. 

“It couldn’t hurt," The partner responded. “With that drug on the loose, might as well do an autopsy. You can make the call.”

There was a pause followed by a muffled curse, “I don’t have cell service in this alley. I’m going to step out for a sec.”

“Seems like a pretty cut and dry case, no need for both of us to stay in the alley.” Yunho risked another peek over the edge of the roof. It was Seonghwa who had spoken. “I’ll walk with you. We can make the call for pick up and head out.”

“Sounds good. I’m so tired I could pass out.” The blonde sat there for about another 10 minutes as he listened to a muffled phone conversation, presumably to whatever lab was coming to do the “pick up.” Once the voices and footsteps began to fade away, Yunho stood quickly and threw Hongjoong back over his shoulder. He could already feel his sore muscles protesting but chose to ignore it. He only had a short window to escape. He just hoped that if anyone saw him, they would think he was dragging his drunk friend home.

Climbing down the ladder as carefully as he could to not drop his cargo, Yunho jumped down the last few feet from the end of the ladder. He stumbled from the shift in weight before wincing as his knees took the brunt of the impact. In the end, he was thankful to be a little on the taller side so the drop wasn’t as harsh.

Yunho took one last glance at the body at the end of the walkway. He bowed his head for a short, silent pray for the deceased before turning and walking out of the alley and back into the moonlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! (Not that a month is the worst but it was kind of mean to leave on such a cliffhanger) but I'm making it up with a long chapter! This was almost 13 pages in Google Docs. However, you might have to wait awhile for another update because my life is a MESS right now. 
> 
> I'm trying to make a major life decision of whether or not to go home or stay where I'm at with no guarantee that I can see my family for another 365 days because of this corona nonsense. I am currently 17,000 miles from family but my home country but its really hard to be so far away during this pandemic, especially when I haven't seen my mom or brother in a whole year and a family member has recently passed away due to corona. Anxiety and stress have been at 1,000. 
> 
> BUT I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of rough to get through and finish but I finally did it and I am already 2 pages into the next chapter. Hopefully I can keep this momentum up. Wear a mask, stay inside if its not essential, and stay safe everyone <3


	12. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We become feral. It is like a drug that we can get addicted to. We change on a chemical level and lose all rationality. It's dangerous and taboo. If you really want to become a monster, keep being a cannibal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes, please point them out. This chapter has not been beta read.

“Ow! Watch it.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Wooyoung scolded as he pulled the alcohol soaked cotton ball away from the gnarly scratch on San’s back. “You would think a former gang leader would be able to handle a little sting.”

“It was cold,” pouted the other. “I don’t see why you’re doing this anyway, they will heal in less than an hour.”

“And let it get infected?” Rebutted the other. He didn’t even spare his companion a glance as he put more antiseptic on a clean cotton swab. He pressed the new ball onto the man’s bare back without warning and a little too harshly.

“Ah, cold!” San recoiled at the touch, his shoulders nearly touching behind him as he tried to get away from the sensation. “Give a guy a little warning next time, huh?”

Wooyoung just rolled his eyes before throwing the swab away and packing up the first aid kit. He didn’t bandage anything since San was right and the wounds would close soon. It would be a waste of perfectly good gauze. 

San, seeing Wooyoung move away out of the corner of his eye, pulled his arms back through his shirt. He didn’t bother buttoning it, however, since he would have to take a shower soon anyway. He was still covered in a lot of dirt and grime from the warehouse.

After Wooyoung had put the first aid kit up, the blonde reappeared into the room before throwing himself on San’s bed with a huff. He shoved his head into his friend’s pillow and tried to fight off the sleep that his tired muscles wanted to pull him under. To keep himself distracted, he pulled out his phone and started mindlessly scrolling.

“I can’t believe Hongjoong kicked your ass,” Wooyoung said, still fiddling with his phone. “I thought you were supposed to be some super Saiyan like Goku.”

San turned to look at his friend who had made a home in his bed. “You try to take down a nearly feral Ghoul without killing him. It’s hard to throw hits at a friend who couldn’t even dodge a punch not even two minutes before.”

Wooyoung hummed in agreement. “He really got you, flung you right into a wall. I swear the whole building was shaking.”

“A lot of help you were,” San scoffed. “You just flew around and shot your little feathers from a safe distance.”

The blonde didn’t acknowledge the jab and changed subjects. “It was weird, though. Like a switch had flipped.” 

“He must have gotten in touch with his inner Ghoul. He never grew up with it and learned to control his urges so it must have gotten the better of him and took over.” The tattooed man mused. “I hate that we don’t know anything about one-eyed Ghouls. Everything feels like trial and error.”

Wooyoung didn’t answer as he sat up looking intently at his phone. “Yunho just texted. He says he found Hongjoong and they just got back to the cafe.”

“Really? We couldn’t find him anywhere. How did Yunho get to him so fast?”

“Yunho is a living Golden Retriever. He probably sniffed him out.” The blonde shrugged as he put his feet back down on the cool wood floor. “Can’t blame us for not finding him, though. Seoul is huge.” 

“What are you texting back?”

“I’m asking what happened when he got there and where he found him.” Wooyoung stood up and walked over to where San was seated at a desk, his sock clad feet padding on the floor boards. “Does this look ok?”

San crossed his eyes as a phone was shoved too close to his face. He gently grabbed the phone from the other’s hands as he scanned the text message. He felt his friend move behind him and a weight on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see blonde fringe. Wooyoung had leaned over and set his chin on the other’s shoulder from behind to read.

San fought down the heat rising to his cheeks at the proximity and turned his eyes back to the device in his hands. He read it over a few times before handing it back. “Looks ok to me.”

Wooyoung took back his phone and straightened back up. “Good. I’ll send it to him now.”

The room lapped into silence as the blonde laid back down on the bed, tapping at his screen. San stood from his chair, deciding his wounds had healed well enough, and made his way to the shower. 

About fifteen minutes later, San walked back into the room with just a pair of pants on a towel drying his hair, a cloud of steam following him. “Heard anything back from Yunho?” 

When he got no answer back from the blonde, the tattooed Ghoul turned from where he was rummaging in his drawer for a fresh shirt. When he glanced at the bed, he saw Wooyoung with his phone on the bed and his mouth open, snoring lightly. San smiled at the sight, endeared by the other. 

Deciding to forgo the shirt, the man walked toward the bed. He shuffled his friend and tried to shimmy the covers from underneath the other. Wooyoung didn’t even stir at being moved around, too tired from the day’s events. Once the blanket was free, San put them over the other and tucked him in. He grabbed the other’s phone so the blonde wouldn’t roll over on it in his sleep. The screen woke up at the movement and San smiled at the wallpaper, a picture of the two of them hanging out a few months ago. Below the picture, the Ghoul saw that Yunho had replied.

Figuring that the barista could wait until Wooyoung woke up, San set the phone on the nightstand. He stood there for a moment longer before pushing some of his blonde fringe away from his forehead. San hopped they could always stay like this, close and comfortable in each other’s presence. He feared for the day when that all changed. 

San had to remind himself that they weren’t always like this however. In fact, it had taken them  _ months _ to have a full conversation without getting frustrated with one another. The Ghoul’s eyes grew soft and a nostalgic smile formed on his face as he thought back to their first meeting.

_ San sat on top of a wooden crate flicking a lighter and watching the flame burn before it was blown out by a breeze. He and a few other “thug types” were lounging in an abandoned building that had been set for demolition months ago but the workers had been scared off by the current building’s occupants. The old factory had caught fire about a year prior. The windows were all blown out and the walls were charred. It probably wasn't a smart idea to hang out in a place like this but it was an escape for the ragtag group. _

_ The leader sighed in a bored manner as he flicked his wrist, closing the lid of the lighter in his hands with a metallic snap. He was  _ **_bored._ ** _ It was as if nothing could entertain him anymore. Beating up thugs and establishing his rule as one of the most up and coming and ruthless gangs in Seoul meant nothing to him. There was no challenge, no spark.  _

_ It's as if he had died at the tender age of seventeen. _

_ San’s attention was snatched as he heard a door slam followed by the sounds of yelling and a body being dragged. “Let me go you asshole! Hey! Knock it off!” _

_ The young leader watched as two of his subordinates dropped a body in front of him. He was dirty and scraped up, presumably from a scuffle with his lackeys. From the smell of blood, San could tell he was a fellow Ghoul, just like the rest of his gang. _

_ He seemed skinny and scrappy and probably around his age. He was wearing a high school uniform from a neighboring district with styled black hair. He was sporting some keen bruises and a split lip. What really caught his attention, however, was when the boy, ever stubborn in his capture, looked up.  _

_ His eyes were angry on the surface, most likely from getting beat up, but underneath, there was a real sense of melancholy. It was as if this kid had a lot to hide, which was likely. Living as a Ghoul and trying to pass off as a normal high schooler was a momentous challenge in itself and often a lonely one. Not to mention regular teenage problems on top of it all. San tilted his head. _

_ “Boss!” One of the two goons said. “We caught this one trespassing on the grounds.” _

_ “I wasn’t trespassing!” The boy on the ground interrupted. _

_ “Said he wanted to talk to you,” The other lackey continued as if he hadn’t heard their captive. “Put up quite the fight.” _

_ San slid off the crate. With his feet back on the ground, he took a few steps closer to the fallen before bending at the hips to bring his face closer. The boy’s hard stare didn't waver in the least by the gang leader. In fact, he wasn’t intimidated at all. San smirked. _

_ “Well, what did you want? A fight? My gang?” The leader questioned. _

_ The boy didn’t bat an eyelash. “I want to join your gang.” _

_ The request was so abrupt and said so surely, San couldn’t help the surprised barked laughter. “Ahaha! This one has guts! What’s your name?” _

_ The boy narrowed his eyes, not too keen on being laughed at. He grumbled. “Wooyoung.” _

_ “Well, Wooyoung,” San began a little sharply. He stood up and ran a hand through his black and red streaked hair before turning. He walked the few paces back to his previous sitting spot. “Turns out, we're all full up. You’ll have to take your business elsewhere.” _

_ “But-!” San didn’t even look back as he lifted two fingers. Wooyoung suddenly found himself being grabbed by both his arms again before being dragged back towards the way they had come. “I wasn’t done talking! Hey! Wait a minute!” _

_ San didn’t even give the other any mind as he was already back on his crate with a lighter in hand. “I’ll be back! I won’t stop until I get in!” _

_ Those were the last words Wooyoung had yelled before he was tossed out like yesterday’s garbage. San scoffed as he heard the words before laying back on the crate with his hands behind his head. Wooyoung would come back maybe once more but his guys would handle it again. He would give up soon. They all do. _

_ Except, Wooyoung did come back the second time. And the third. And the fourth. He just  _ **_kept_ ** _ coming. Always spouting the same things about not stopping until he joined and always getting beaten up. San almost felt pity for the guy. Did he like getting his ass kicked? What was so damn special about his ragtag group anyway?  _

_ San watched as Wooyoung, now sporting lavender hair as a possible means to look tougher (but lavender?), landed on his back once again after getting tossed out. It was October now, a whole month since the other had started coming around, and the weather was getting colder. While the building was a nice hang out, it was rather drafty as the gang leader suppressed a shudder at the cool breeze.  _

_ The rest of the gang turned around to head back inside to beat the chill now that the fun was over. The red and black haired youth stayed, watching the other curiously with his hands in his pockets. Wooyoung cursed as he stumbled back onto his feet and wiped dirt off of his coat. _

_ “Why do you keep doing this?” San questioned, following the boy’s movements with curious eyes. _

_ “Doing what?” Wooyoung ground out, disgruntled. _

_ “What is so special about this gang that you want to join so hard? Can’t you find another or, I don’t know, start your own?” _

_ “No, it has to be yours.” The lavender haired boy said stubbornly. _

_ San rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had asked these questions and gotten these answers. He was starting to grow frustrated. “But  _ **_why_ ** _?” _

_ “Because!” The other snapped back. It seemed like he was getting frustrated too. Wooyoung sighed and rubbed angrily at his face. It seemed he had come to a decision. “If I join your gang, they will leave me alone.” _

_ San couldn’t believe his ears. Bullies. He barked a laugh. “What? Aren’t you a Ghoul? Take care of it yourself!” Wooyoung’s eyes widened at the sudden accusation. “Don’t worry, I could smell it in your blood that first day. We are all Ghouls too.” _

_ The boy’s shoulders sagged with relief before he looked up. “I can’t ‘take care of it,’ I would get expelled. Or worse, I’ll have doves chasing me. Don’t fancy dying just yet.” _

_ The leader scoffed. “Seems to me like you do, coming around here.” _

_ Wooyoung glared but chose not to comment. “I’ve seen you in action before.”  _

_ San raised an eyebrow intrigued. The boy suddenly found a rock on the ground extremely interesting. He kicked at it. “Last Spring, I was walking by the river. I heard a sound and went down so see you fighting. Five to one. Not easy odds.” _

_ The leader tilted his head. He remembered that day. It was one of the last he had truly felt alive. The adrenaline and thrill of the fight. He missed it. Nowadays, whenever he was in a fight, his heart wasn’t in it. It was all monotony.  _

_ “I thought you looked cool. That Spring was where things had really gotten bad with these three goons at school. Seeing you in action, if I could just  _ **_say_ ** _ I worked for you, I just know they will leave me alone.” _

_ San rolled his eyes. So that was it, he just wanted to use the status as a symbol. Well, he was no charity case. You didn’t just join a gang to protect from school yard bullies. Stupid. And just when he was starting to admire the other’s tenacity and stubborn will.  _

_ “This isn’t some grade school click and I’m no charity giver.” He nearly growled. “You’re a big boy, not to mention a Ghoul. Take care of it yourself.” _

_ “It isn’t like that!” Wooyoung shouted, trying to stop the other when he saw the other turn away after his story. He seemed almost crestfallen. “I don’t want to join just for the name! I really do want to be a part of the group!” _

_ San didn’t stop walking even as the lavender haired boy kept yelling. He was always being used. Everyone always wanted something from him. Taking and taking until there was nothing left. He was sick of it. He was starting to wonder if Wooyoung was different. That he wanted to be there for him, the group, and not for himself. Turns out he was wrong. _

_ Wooyoung stopped coming around after that. The rest of the gang seemed relieved that they didn’t have to keep quashing that bug and were often cracking jokes. ‘Guess he couldn’t take it anymore!’ ‘Good riddance.’ ‘Finally, I was getting tired of how easy it was.’ _

_ San ignored all the chatter as he stayed stationed on his crate, still flickering that same lighter. A lackey seemed like it was a good time to engage their boss in idle chatter. “What do you think, boss? A pain in the ass, huh?” _

_ The leader didn’t bother answering and instead stood up from his spot and walked towards the door. He could feel a headache developing with all the talking. He didn’t feel like being there anymore. What had once given him a great sense of satisfaction was now a source of emptiness or ire. _

_ San decided to take a walk. He didn’t really know where he was going and instead walked aimlessly. Before he knew it, he was in another district. The boy didn’t mind though. He still had plenty of time to get home. The sun was just starting its last descent in the sky while casting everything in a warm glow. _

_ It was when he started to walk along the river did he hear something. There was yelling and a few grunts. Always curious about a fight, San made his way down the hill and closer to the underpass of a bridge. What he saw there surprised him. _

_ Standing there, in front of three boys, was a bloody and bruised Wooyoung. The other three squaring off didn’t look like teenagers at all. They looked like college kids and were nearly twice the high schooler’s size. Were these the guys that the boy was talking about? _

_ “You can’t touch me!” Wooyoung spit and some of it was colored with blood. “I’m in a gang now. They will come hunt you down.” _

_ The one in the middle, a man with light brown hair and a bad buzz cut, laughed with his whole chest. “Aha! You? In a gang? What, did you join the lollipop guild?” _

_ Wooyoung didn’t like that answer and sneered. “No, the Black Shibas.” _

_ San widened his eyes. Black Shibas? That was his gang. The boy wasn’t part of his crew. Was he lying just to get them off his back? _

_ “No way in hell are you part of that sadist group.” The one of the left spat. He had an eyebrow piercing and black cargo pants with chains on them. “They would take one look at you and snap you in half.” _

_ “Well they didn’t,” the boy was done talking as he charged forward. He didn’t make it far as his fist was snapped up in a meaty hand. Buzz cut had caught him and didn’t waste time flipping him over his shoulder. Wooyoung gasped as his back collided with the ground and all the air was knocked from his lungs.  _

_ The fight continued this way for a few minutes and was decidedly one sided. Wooyoung was scrappy, this much he knew, and a half decent fighter, if not a little rough around the edges. His problem was he put his all into a strike and left himself vulnerable. The other three knew this and took advantage of it as often as they could.  _

_ San watched as Wooyoung was knocked on his ass for the third time. He was getting tired of this. He was about to turn and leave when a crackling sound caught his attention. He looked and spotted the third guy, a man with a greasy ponytail, pull something out of his pockets. _

_ ‘ _ **_A taser?’_ ** _ The gang leader’s eyes widened as he watched electricity bounce between the prongs of a taser Ponytail had just brought out. This was getting ridiculous. What college aged kids pick on a high school three to one and bring a taser? _

_ San lept into into action. He ran swiftly and got behind Buzz Cut. He was the biggest out of the three so it was best to bring him down first. He kicked the back of the man’s knees with as much force as he could muster, bringing the man down. Once he was a little shorter, the boy chopped him on the neck and his target fell to the ground like a led weight.  _

_ The thumping of a body caught the attention of his two comrades. They turned around to see San standing over their friend’s unconscious form and switched their targets. Eyebrows, enraged that a kid had taken down his friend, lunged first. The leader, expecting this, jumped back. He continued to retreat as Eyebrows swung widely. His jabs were sharp and tight but he was hanging back more than the other two in the fray and seemed to have less stamina. San wanted to tire him out. _

_ Sweat beaded on the man’s eyebrows as he growled in frustration at not being able to get a hit and his punches were growing sloppier. San smirked. On the next swing, Eyebrows left an opening on his left side. Without taking his hands out of his pockets, the young leader swung his leg. His foot connected easily to his target and he could hear the cracking of ribs. The man’s body was flung where he hit the leg of the bridge.  _

_ San made to walk towards the fallen man, not quite done with him, when he saw a shadow stretch in front of him followed by the clicking of electricity. He turned his head to defend but a ‘thunk’ was heard followed by Ponytail falling forward. His body revealed Wooyoung standing behind him with a pipe grasped in his hands, still held low from when he struck the other. _

_ San raised an eyebrow. “Where did you get the pipe?” _

_ Wooyoung shrugged and tossed it away from him. “Found it on the ground. Came in handy didn’t it?” _

_ The leader looked down at the unconscious man and tapped him with a foot. “How come three grown ass men are attacking a high schooler?” _

_ The boy sighed. “My friend owes them money. An online bet went south and when he started to get pressure from the shady dealers, he said he was me. Now they’ve been trying to shake me down for the money. Figured if I told them I was part of a gang they would finally be too scared to mess with me and back off.” _

_ “Sounds like a shitty friend.” the leader commented. “Couldn’t you just tell them they have the wrong guy?” _

_ Wooyoung shrugged. “What can I say, I’m loyal to a fault.” _

_ San snorted, “What are you, a dog?” _

_ The boy rolled his eyes. “Why are you here? Didn’t you tell me to take care of it myself? Well, I did that.” _

_ “No, I took care of it.” the other said. “You just jumped in at the end.” _

_ The two lapsed into silence then. San glanced down at the damage. Two unconscious bodies and a third crawling away while clutching his side. He knew he wasn’t going to go to the police. Who wanted to admit that they were harassing high schoolers for money from an illegal gambiling ring only to get their asses handed to them? _

_ San moved his eyes to look at Wooyoung. He was surveying the damage done to his body and poking at a scratch on his arm before wincing. Was this what he dealt with all the time? These guys obviously didn’t look like the type to give up anytime soon and their methods were getting a little over the top. A normal person would have bucked months ago or at least gone to the police.  _

_ But normal people didn’t have to hide colossal secrets that could get them killed. Walking out everyday was a calculated risk. You put on a mask for the world to protect yourself. Eventually you get so good at playing the part that you don’t even know what is real anymore. San could relate. _

_ “Would you still try and join the gang, even if I wasn’t in it?” The other man broke the silence.  _

_ Wooyoung hummed as he looked out at the river passing underneath the bridge. “No.” _

_ San looked over at his companion’s profile, a little surprised. “Oh? How come?” _

_ “When I saw you fighting that day, I thought you looked amazing. Strong and full of fire. I didn’t want to join  _ **_a_ ** _ gang, I wanted to join  _ **_your_ ** _ gang.”  _

_ “Well, you can stop trying.” San shrugged. “I don’t think it’s going to be my gang much longer.” _

_ “So quit,” Wooyoung said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. “ Maybe it is what you need. I haven’t seen that fire since that Spring. I can tell that something changed.” _

_ San stared at the other for a moment longer. Maybe it was what he needed. A reset. Something to help him feel alive again. There was no way he could just up and quit right away. He built that gang from the ground up. But there was no point in staying when something that was supposed to give you pride and purpose did the exact opposite. He was tired of feeling so empty. Gone were the days of bashing in heads to feel a spark of adrenaline.  _

_ Or so he thought. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a small ember light within the depth of his chest. It wasn’t a hard fight, not by far, but it was different from the others. If he could figure out what it was, then maybe he could figure out a way to fan that ember back into a bright flame.  _

_ San crossed his eyes as something was shoved close to his face. He looked up to see a grinning Wooyoung on the other end of a lollipop he had somehow magically procured from thin air. “Candy?” _

_ The Ghoul took the offered sweet and unwrapped it before popping it in his mouth. His lavender haired companion grinned widely before taking out one of his own. He put it in his own mouth and together they watched the ripples of the river as the last of the sun disappeared. _

_ San felt warm. _

* * *

Yunho sighed as he locked his phone after replying to Wooyoung. He glanced over his shoulder to spot Hongjoong still sleeping on the couch. He wondered how long the red-head would sleep. He had so many questions about what had happened after the other had left the cafe that afternoon. 

The barista heard a buzzing sound. He looked at his phone and realized that it wasn’t his. He looked over at Hongjoong still laying stone still. He moved a little closer and realized that the buzzing was coming from him. He sent a silent apology before he started looking for the source of the sound. 

Yunho stuck a hand inside Hongjoong’s jacket pocket and found his phone. He sent a small thank you in his mind that the red-head was wearing a jacket and kept his device there. Otherwise, there would have been an awkward explanation happening. 

Once the phone was free, he looked at it. The screen read  _ “Minki”  _ followed by a dinosaur emoji. The picture accompanying it was Mingi holding up a peace sign while puffing out his cheeks. It was rather cute. 

Yunho glanced one more time at Hongjoong as the phone kept buzzing in his hand. It didn’t seem like he was waking up anytime soon. Not wanting there to be any questions, the barista slid the bar to answer and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” 

“ _ Who is this?”  _ The voice on the other line asked. Mingi’s lower tones were piercing over the line.

“It’s Yunho.” The barista said. “Hongjoong fell asleep on the couch in the back room.”

_ “Ah~”  _ the soft sound of understanding followed. “ _ I would say wake him up but he doesn’t get enough sleep as it is. Would it be ok if I came to pick him up?” _

Yunho cast another glance at the room’s other occupant. Having Mingi come pick up Hongjoong could be a bad idea. There was no way of telling if he woke up what kind of state he would be in. He didn’t want the other tall boy to get caught up in that. Not to mention it could blow everything.

“That's ok,” the blonde tried to placate. “Why don’t you just let him crash here? You said he doesn’t get enough sleep anyway.”

_ “Really? Are you sure?” _

“Yeah it’s not a problem.” Yunho shrugged though he knew Mingi couldn’t see him. “He has a shift in the morning anyway.”

Deep laughter followed.  _ “Thats cold.” _

The barista could feel a smile break out at the other’s voice. “If memory serves, you have a shift tomorrow too. Opening.”

That put an immediate halt to the laughter followed by a curse.  _ “I forgot about that.” _

“I guess it is good you called then so I could remind you.” the blonde chuckled. “You better not be late.”

_ “Yes, yes, I understand.”  _ Mingi said. “ _ But if I’m on time, you have to promise me something.” _

Yunho raised an eyebrow and hummed. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

_ “ _ **_You_ ** _ have to go get lunch with me.”  _

The blonde could hear the smug tone clear as day. He could just imagine Mingi puffing his chest in pride at tricking the other into something. Yunho bit his lip to keep the smile wanting to break through at bay. “And if you're late? What do I get?”

_ “I won’t be late, so you don’t have to worry about it.” _

Yunho couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out. “Not be late? I don’t think you’ve ever been on time, especially for an opening shift.”

_ “Fine,”  _ Mingi conceded.  _ “If I’m on time, you go to lunch with me since you bailed last time. If I’m late, which I  _ **_won’t,_ ** _ you get to tell me what to do for a  _ **_whole_ ** _ day. And, you get to choose the day to enforce it.”  _

“It seems like either way I win.” Teased the blonde.

The brunette sound affronted. “ _ How do you win both ways?” _

“Well,” Yunho began. “If  _ I  _ win, I get a minion for the day. If  _ you  _ win, I get an on-time employee and free lunch. A win-win.”

There was a sputtering of disbelief from the other line.  _ “Who said I was going to pay for lunch?!” _

“You did. Just now.” There was a squeak from the phone. “Welp see you tomorrow,  _ bye~.”  _ Yunho rushed the last part of the call and hung up before Mingi had a chance to protest. The barista held the phone for a moment with a dopey smile on his face. If anyone were to walk in the room at that moment, they would have given him strange looks.

The moment was lost, however, when the Yunho heard groaning from behind him. Turning, he spotted Hongjoong groaning and pulling a hand up to his head in pain. The blonde fully turned from his spot on the floor and propped himself on his knees by the other.

“Alive yet?” He questioned as he spotted the red-head’s eyes flutter open.

“What happened?” Hongjoong groaned. “My head feels like I’ve been hit with a freight train.” 

“What is the last thing you remember?” The other asked as he helped his friend sit up on the couch. 

“Remember?” Hongjoong looked pensive for a moment. It took everything in him not to throw up with the spots spinning across his vision. “I left here with Wooyoung and San to go training. Everything is blank after that.”

“Really? You don’t remember anything?” The red-head shook his head again. Yunho sighed. “I guess I’ll have to ask those two what happened before I found you.”

“Found me?”

“Yeah,” The blonde nodded. “I found you in an alley...with blood on your hands.” 

“Blood?!” Hongjoong sad up on his knees, ignoring the pain in his head. “What happened? Was it mine?”

“I don’t know what happened exactly.” Yunho looked to the side, avoiding eye-contact. “I got a text from Wooyoung after dance practice that you were gone. I went out to look for you and found you in an alley. There was a body.”

Hongjoong seemed to shut down on himself. “D-did I kill someone?”

“We don’t know that!” The blonde was quick to sit up and turn to placate the other. “When I found you, the body was already there. Maybe you just stumbled upon-”

“I ate him.” Yunho heard his teeth clack as he snapped his jaw shut from the sudden revelation. Hongjoong didn’t look up and continued to stare at his hands. “I was  _ starving  _ before but now I don’t feel as hungry anymore. That means I must have ate him.”

“Hongjoong…”

“I did the very thing I never said I would do.” The red-head said solemnly. “I’ve really become a monster now.”

“You don’t know that,” Yunho placed a hand on the other’s arm. “We all need to eat to survive. For all we know, that Ghoul could have already been there and you just found him.”

“Ghoul?” The other seemed to perk up at the new information. “The man was a Ghoul? Why didn’t you just say so?”

Yunho furrowed his brow. “So...You are ok with eating someone as long as it's a Ghoul?”

“Well yeah,” Hongjoong shrugged. “I could eat Ghouls right? I can survive and there is one less threat on the street.”

The blonde took back his hand as if he had been burned. He tried not to let the hurt in his eyes show. “So, after all this, that's still how you see us?”

The red-head’s eyes widened as what he said and who he said it too finally registered. “No, Yunho- wait. I didn’t mean it like that.”

The barista held up a hand to stop the other and sighed. “It’s ok Hongjoong, you still haven’t seen all of our world yet and see us as people yet. I’m sure one day you will understand. But I do have to tell you that we can’t eat Ghouls. It’s cannibalism.”

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little hypocritical?”

Yunho shook his head. “Like I’ve said before, Ghouls are different from humans. We are stronger and heal faster. Our tongues are different on every level and we can only gain nourishment from humans. Eating a Ghoul, while it may make you full, doesn’t give the body what it needs. Not only that, but eating our own changes us.”

“Changes how?”

“We become feral. It is like a drug that we can get addicted to. We change on a chemical level and lose all rationality. It's dangerous and taboo. If you really want to become a monster, keep being a cannibal.”

Hongjoong didn’t look at the other as he thought about what was said. “But, I don’t want to lose who I am.”

“And you won't.” The blond said softly. “You will still be Hongjoong, just a slightly different version of yourself. Hongjoong 2.0.” When he saw the corner of the red-head’s lips twitch Yunho continued. “We are not asking you to kill. You don’t have to go outside and hunt someone. There are other ways to get what we need. Everything we have comes from people who are already dead, usually by their own hand or an accident, we just harvest what is left.”

Hongjoong took a shuddering breath. He had so many emotions and thoughts buzzing through his head he didn’t even know where to begin. It did make him feel better, however, that the group were a bunch of murderers slaughtering on the street. He didn’t know if he could get past the mind block of eating something that he once was but he knew at this point, he didn’t have a choice. The black spot in his memory was a big cause for concern and he didn’t want anything like that to happen ever again, especially around customers or Mingi. Someone could seriously get hurt. 

“Why don’t you sleep here tonight,” Yunho tapped the other’s leg before using it as leverage to stand up from the floor. “It’s been a rough night, I’ll grab you a blanket.”

It was only then that Hongjoong realized how sore his body really was. He nodded in thanks as he laid back down on the couch, suddenly exhausted. He let his eyes slip back closed as he felt darkness overtake him. He still had a lot of things to think about and process but it could be saved for the morning. 

The last thing he saw before he fully succumbed to the sandman was blue hair and glinting red eyes.

* * *

Yeosang cursed himself as he walked back down the dark and abandoned hallway of the CCG building. Everyone else had already left for the day, including the janitors, and the only light illuminating his path were the emergency flood lights. It was eerie being there so late at night but he had forgotten his briefcase at his desk and he couldn’t be without it in case there was a call. 

Stupid rookie mistake.

Yeosang stopped at the door to his shared office space at the end of the hall. He made to reach for the door handle but paused when he saw a light spilling out from the crack at the bottom. Someone was here. 

The young brunette narrowed his eyes before pressing his body to the door. He tried to listen if there was anything happening on the other side. It was mostly quiet before a thump was heard and a curse. Was it an intruder? Who in their right mind would be here so late at night?

Again cursing at his lack of foresight and leaving his Quinche, Yeosang decided that surprise was key. He kept his body close to the door and ripped it open quickly, startling the person on the other side. Before they could even react, Yeosang was behind them with an arm around their neck in a choke hold. 

“Gah!” The ‘intruder’ yells at the unexpected arms around him. He struggles and reaches up to pull away from the grip of his attacker.

It was while the intruder was struggling that Yeosang was close enough to see who he had pinned. The office was dimly lit so he wasn’t able to see well before, but now that he was close enough, it was plainly obvious. Startled, he quickly let go.

“Jongho?” the other said in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

The agent sputtered as he was released and rubbed at his neck. Of all things to happen that night, getting attacked wasn’t one of them. “I was working.”

“At this hour?” Yeosang inquired with a raised eyebrow. “Doing what?”

“Research,” The other answered. He barely spared his teammate a glance before he sat back at his desk. “You made it seem that I wasn’t taking this case very seriously so here I am.”

Yeosang could see the slight bags under his companion’s eyes and felt a twist in his gut. He didn’t want to make the other feel bad. He just wanted to succeed on this mission so badly. There was a lot riding on it and, as rookies, it was a lot of pressure. The lighter brunette sighed as he pulled up a chair and flipped it, sitting in it backwards. He watched Jongho type for a while, the changing of the screen casting a blue glow onto his face.

“Seems like a suicide mission doesn’t it?” Yeosang quipped and Jongho’s lip twitched upward. 

“It would be if we didn’t have Seonghwa and the others.” The agent closed a tab before opening another one. “We just have to work hard and prove ourselves.”

“Still, it feels like lambs being to the slaughter.” The elder ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Either way the CCG gains something. If we die, we are just rookies. If we succeed, it will be one hell of a press story.”

Jongho turned his head and smiled and said with the most matter of fact tone that Yeosang had ever heard him speak, “We better win then.”

The other just sat with wide eyes. He had never voiced these concerns before, instead he had always just tried to stay as focused as possible. He wouldn’t admit it, but truthfully he was really nervous about the outcome of his first real mission on a team. His teammates' attitude didn’t come off as overly confident, just sure of a fact. There was something comforting in his reassurance. It was then that Yeosang realized he probably wasn’t being the fairest to Jongho over these past few weeks. 

“I’m sorry,” He spat out before he could lose the nerve. The other, shocked at his admission, stopped typing and fully turned around in his chair. “I’m sorry for….being so harsh these last few weeks. I guess I’m just feeling the pressure.”

“Yeosang,” the agent said softly while scooting his chair a little closer. He placed a reassuring hand on the other’s arm that was on top of the back of the chair. “We are all nervous. We just try not to show it. That is why we have to trust each other that it will all be ok.”

The brunette offered a small sheepish grin. He guessed his teammate was right. He needed to learn to trust others, something that wasn’t exactly the easiest for him. He had always been alone in the academy, his drive to succeed had often pushed people away. They had called him a hard ass and no one could tolerate his attitude on mock simulations, saying he was too uptight. He just wanted to do what was best to ensure his own survival and the safety of others.

Yeosang looked past Jongho’s shoulder to the computer screen, seeing that he probably had over twenty tabs open. “Need some help with that?”

The other followed his teammates gaze and winced at the computer screen. He turned his head back and gave a look that just screamed ‘help me.’ Chucking, Yeosang shook his head as he stood from his chair. He booted up another computer and set to work. 

The two worked pleasantly in silence for about another thirty minutes, the only sounds being clacking keys. After a while, Yeosang noticed that the sound of clicking had suddenly gotten dimmer. Confused, he slowed his own typing before looking over next to him. He smiled at the site.

Jongho had clearly had enough of working and had passed out on the desk, his screen still casting him in a soft glow. His mouth was open just slightly and he was emitting soft snores. The tiniest bit of drool was collecting at the corner of his mouth and Yeosang knew he must have really been exhausted. He glanced at the clock. It really was late.

Knowing he couldn’t move the bag of muscles without waking him up, Yeosang shed his red bomber jacket he was wearing. He had been out in civilian clothing before he realized that he had left his briefcase. It was starting to get a little colder outside and he already knew that his teammate would already wake up uncomfortable in that positon.

Yeosang shook it out once before he placed it over Jongho’s shoulders softly. The other must have felt the small increase in warmth because he smiled slightly in his sleep and gripped the jacket before snuggling into it a little. The brunette put a hand over his mouth to suppress the laugh that bubbled up. If Jongho knew what he was doing, he would surely be embarrassed.

Yeosang cast one last glance over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door, remembering to grab what he left. He smiled as he reached for the handle. Maybe this team wasn't useless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the large flashback but yayy Woosan backstory plus a little Yungi and Jongsang development.
> 
> I really appreciate the comments. They really do fuel me to keep writing! Tell me what you think and stay safe everyone.


	13. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Staring at it isn't going to make it eat itself." The blonde remarked as he leaned on the doorway with crossed arms. He had come to check on the other and make sure he was doing ok but the red-head was still in the same exact position he had left him ten minutes ago.
> 
> "It's just so...pink." Hongjoong said, poking it with a fork. "Is this what I look like on the inside?"

Seonghwa groaned as his eyes were assaulted by morning light. His head hurt from the few drinks he had last night and the call they had gotten. He finally had a day off before things started to heat up so, for the love of god could he just _sleep in_.

He made to cover his head with his pillow but it was no use, he was already awake. Frustrated, he threw his cushion to the end of the bed and rolled over. He reached blindly for his phone on the night stand and pulled it off the charger. He glanced at the time. 7:15. _Great._

If he couldn't sleep, he might as well mess around for a little bit since he didn't feel like getting up. Sighing with no hope of ever getting a normal amount of rest, he unlocked his phone. He apparently hadn't closed an application last night and that was the first thing that greeted him. It was his contacts page and was still displaying the last contact he had added.

_Kim Hongjoong_  
_010-****-1998_

Seonghwa bit his lip as he stared at the number. It was rather bold of him to ask for a victim's phone number. He kept telling himself that it was in case anything happened and to make sure he was ok but he knew that wasn't the full truth. While it was true the agent probably had the tiniest bit of a hero complex, there was something about Hongjoong that was intriguing and a little bit endearing. They may have had an unconventional start but he had a feeling that the two of them could become decent friends.

He clicked ' _Message'_ before he had the chance to chicken out.

_**'Hey, it's Seonghwa. I'm off today and already bored. Fancy catching a movie?'** _

The agent didn't even review what he had typed before he had hit send to prevent himself enough time to erase everything and forget the whole thing. When he read it over, he cringed at his own phrasing. ' _Fancy catching a movie?_ ' What was he, some kind of grandpa?

When five minutes passed without a reply, the man tried not to think too much into it. It was early and any normal human, especially a college student, would definitely not be awake. He tried to suppress the small twinge of jealousy over being able to get a full night's sleep.

Just as he had accepted this fact, he felt his phone buzz from beside him. It was a text from Hongjoong, containing one singular word.

**_Sure_ **

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the lack of enthusiasm. He knew everyone had a different texting style and it's hard to judge tone through words. He ignored it and typed a reply.

**_Great! Pick you up at the cafe around 6. Is that ok?_ **

The only reply he had gotten was a quick thumbs up emoji. It wasn't the most ideal response but it was straight forward and was confirmation enough for him. With confirmed plans now, Seonghwa decided to start his day. He threw off his blanket and hobbled into the kitchen to try and find something to entertain himself until six o'clock.

* * *

Hongjoong stared at the plate in front of him on the back room table. It was early in the morning and the cafe was already filling with smells of pastries and freshly brewed coffee as they prepared to open for the day. So far, the only occupants of the building were the red-head and Yunho.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it eat itself." The blonde remarked as he leaned on the doorway with crossed arms. He had come to check on the other and make sure he was doing ok but the red-head was still in the same exact position he had left him ten minutes ago.

"It's just so... _pink_." Hongjoong said, poking it with a fork. "Is this what I look like on the inside?"

Yunho chuckled as he made his way further into the room. He took a seat on the couch across from the other. "I would imagine so."

"You know," the student began. "I'm not as weirded out seeing it as I thought I would be. It's just like biology class or the meat at the supermarket....Which is a little concerning."

"Well, if you didn't know what it was, you could assume that it's just something store bought. Except we don't really cook ours," Yunho pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Hongjoong made a face. "So we have to eat this stuff raw?"

"Well there are some.... _eccentrics_... that like to try and make recipes but there aren't really many of those people." The blond shrugged. "Most of us don't eat for enjoyment. We just eat to live. I guess it just doesn't feel that way to us because we don't know anything different."

At the sight of the other, Hongjoong sighed and put down his fork. "Yunho, I owe you an apology."

The blonde tilted his head in a way that reminded the red-head of a curious dog. "For what?"

"You have been nothing but a saint through all of this and helping me out and I've been nothing but a brat to you." The other admitted, ashamed. "This is all still so new to me and I know there are still so many things I don't understand or feel comfortable with. I'm sure I have been insensitive to you and the others at some point and I have a feeling I will do it again sometime in the future, so, I'm sorry."

Yunho smiled, endeared by the thoughtful apology. He reached forward and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's ok Hongjoong, you weren't born into this life. I can't imagine the amount of stress and confusion with having your world turned upside down. I understand and I don't take offense. You'll learn."

Hongjoong sighed as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He definitely didn't want to come off as stubborn or ungrateful for everything that the Ghouls had done for him. They had been more than patient with him as he tried to find his feet and he hadn't been the most welcoming in return. Finding a little bit of peace, the red-head took a deep breath and picked his fork back up and went to cut a piece.

Just as his utensil touched the morsel on the plate, there was a bang followed but a rush of noise. Startled, Hongjoong dropped his fork again and jumped. Yunho stood and made his way into the hallway and through to the lobby in a rush only to be met with a panting Mingi.

"Yunho!" He yelled excitedly while still trying to catch his breath. He must have been running. "I made it!" He said triumphantly.

The blond didn't move as he tried to process what had just happened. Mingi didn't seem to mind this and glanced down at himself and picked up his shirt between his forefinger and thumb and took a sniff at it. "Oof, I should go change. My bike chain broke so I had to run the whole way here!"

The tall brunette went to push past his friend towards the back room and Yunho seemed to snap out of his stupor then. Remembering that Hongjoong was back there eating, the blonde panicked for a way to stop him. Catching the clock just behind the other's shoulder, he found his reason.

"Stop!" Yunho called in a rush. Mingi jumped at the sudden outburst but it did the trick. He paused and lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "You're late."

"What?" The other questioned incredulously. "Nuh-uh, I made it right on time! Now you have to grab lunch with me."

Yunho shook his head and pointed at the clock behind him. It read 7:10, the exact time that Mingi was supposed to be there, however, it was almost to the hour, meaning that he was late by mere seconds.

"Oh come on!" Whine the brunette. "It is still 7:15, I should technically be on time."

Yunho just wagged his finger and tutted. " _Nuh-uh-huh!_ I won the bet. Guess you get to do what I say for a day of my choice."

Mingi whined at Yunho saying that he was being unfair but the other wouldn't hear it. Instead he went behind the counter and reached in one of the under cabinets for an apron. He grinned smugly as he shoved the garment into the brunette's chest.

"Why don't you cry about it while starting another batch of coffee, huh?" The other went to protest again when the back door swung open, revealing Hongjoong walking into the lobby area while frowning at his phone.

"Hyung!" Mingi yelled enthusiastically, causing his smaller friend to jump and nearly drop his phone. "I didn't know you were here already?"

"Ah, yeah," the music student quickly tried to recover while rubbing at the back of his head.. "I, uh, came in early today."

"Did you finish eating?" Yunho asked with a rather pointed look.

Hongjoong looked away, suddenly shy. "A little..." He said quietly.

The blonde sighed. That meant he either didn't finish it or didn't eat any at all. He really hoped that he could get over this mental block he had that was holding himself back from accepting this new way of life. Yunho didn't say anything more as he went towards the back room to clean up in case anyone else walked in.

With the head barista now gone, Hongjoong looked back at his phone. Mingi shuffled closer and leaned down to place his chin on the older's shoulder to read from behind before the other could hide his device. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Yah!" Hongjoong whirled around, startled and slapped the other on the arm. He had just received a text from Seonghwa, asking if he had wanted to go see a movie. He was trying to figure out how to respond when he had walked into the room and realized that his lanky friend was present.

"A movie? Does Hongjoonie have a hot date?" The brunette teased. "You better not try and replace me."

The red-head bit his lip and averted his gaze. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mingi who had texted him. In regards to the recent changes, his best friend has been kept entirely out of the loop. Hongjoong was punched with a sudden sense of guilt. In the past, the two of them shared everything. Food, homework, their deepest darkest fears and secrets. He felt like he was betraying the other, not telling him what had happened and what he has become but he knew there was no way that he could. There was no telling how he would react and Hongjoong didn't want to change in Mingi's eyes. He always wanted to be that same boy that he suddenly talked to at the river.

The student glanced down at his phone once more before looking at his smiling friend. Maybe this was one development in his new life he could share. "His name is Seonghwa. He is a CCG agent and he helped me out a while ago. I guess he is bored and wanted to see if I'd go to a movie with him."

"CCG?" Mingi said, surprised. "Why would you run into one of them? Did something happen again?"

Hongjoong felt his guilt increase. "Nothing major, just a little scuffle."

"Are you for real?" The pitch in his voice became a little shrill. "Hyung, why aren't you telling me these things? First the car accident and now this? I feel like anytime you go out now, something happens!"

' _Car accident_?' The red-head was confused for a moment before he had remembered his little white lie to explain his two week absence. It really did feel like he was always in trouble since this all started. His life had never been so exciting before. "I know, I'm sorry. I just felt it wasn't that important."

"I think your life is a little more than important," The other rebutted, "and besides, when did something have to be important to talk about? I would call you just to tell you of an interesting butterfly I saw in the park."

Hongjoong suppressed a smile. That he did. "Fine, I promise I'll be more forthcoming from now on but I don't know what to say."

"Yes is what," Mingi crossed his arms. "He helped you out so he probably isn't a bad guy. Just repay him with a movie. It's not like it's a date."

The red-head felt his cheeks start to burn at the suggestion. Just a second ago he had teased that it was a date. He coughed behind his hand to hide his embarrassment. Well, Wooyoung did ask him to keep an eye on the guy. "Fine, I'll message back."

Mingi leaned back over the smaller's shoulder as he typed his reply. "Just 'sure'? Wow, you really know how to woo a guy."

Hongjoong elbowed Mingi in the gut. He knew his friend was only teasing but couldn't resist the jab. "Shut it, we are just going to hang out. He was nice and keeps checking up on me to make sure I'm ok."

Mingi hummed as if he didn't quite believe it. "Just don't think you can go and replace me ok? You owe me a sleepover and some ice cream for keeping secrets."

"Will do," The student chuckled before he felt his phone vibrate. He glanced down to check the messages. He was all set up for tonight. He just hoped that he could finally have a normal evening for once.

* * *

Jongho groaned as he felt a crick in his neck. He sat up rubbing at his sore shoulders and rolling his head, trying to regain feeling. Once a little more awake, he looked around his surroundings to realize he was still in the office. He felt something slide down his shoulders. He glanced down to see another jacket laid over his back. Jongho reached for it and smiled. Yeosang must have left it.

"Rough night?" Jongho turned his head at the other voice in the room. Xion was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked like he was just arriving to work.

"What time is it?" The other said with a yawn as he scratched his head.

Xion stood from where he was standing and walked closer. He leaned his back against the neighboring desk. "9:30, everyone seems out for the day since there isn't a lot going on until the next crime scene."

Jongho sighed and scrubbed at his face. Even though he got some sleep he still felt exhausted. Guess desks really weren't that comfortable. "Figure I should go home then."

"Wait a sec," the other put his hands out to stoop any movement. "It's been awhile since we've been placed on the team together but we've hardly had a chance to talk."

Jongho paused. He was about halfway out of his chair when the other stopped him. He sat back down. "Yeah it has been awhile, hasn't it? We haven't gotten a chance to spend any time together since I left. How were things?"

Xion shrugged. "Eh, same old, same old I guess you could say." Then he grinned devilishly. "They still haven't fixed the simulation panel in training room 8 after you accidentally smashed it."

Jongho blushed and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh really? That was almost a year ago."

The brunette shrugged, "What can I say? You really did a number on it." There was a brief lapse in silence and then, "So... the team, huh?'

The younger smiled, "Yeah, the team. They're a good group. Seonghwa is a reliable leader and Yeosang's a bit of a stickler but I think he is warming up." He unconsciously gripped the jacket resting on his shoulders.

"Ah, that's a relief!" Xion leaned back and sat on top of the desk, kicking his feet up. "I was a bit worried when I got this assignment. Truth is, I just got my early release about a month and a half ago and now I'm here. I honestly don't know that much about my own team."

"Really?"

The other nodded. "Yeah, I can tell that Ravn has a good head on his shoulders and Hwanwoong seems to act more like the maknae than I do. It seems like a good group, though. We just haven't been put to the test yet."

"I'm sure it will all work out. We are both pretty new teams so we can figure it out together." Jongho reassured his friend.

Xion smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. We were trained for this after all. Hey, did you want to grab some brunch? It's kind of useless to be the only ones here and I know of a pretty good place."

"Sure," Jongho stood up from his seat. He carefully removed the jacket from his shoulders. Xion raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as his friend carefully folded the jacket and set it on the chair. Together they turned and headed out the door, happy to be spending time together again after so long.

* * *

Hongjoong scuffed his shoe into the dirt as he waited outside of the cafe at the agreed time. After his morning shift he had time to go home and take a shower. He was wearing a white oversized shirt and black jeans and combat boots. A black bomber jacket was thrown on top for warmth in the increasingly cold weather. He kept in his small silver hoop earrings and threw on a silver chain necklace and a ring or two because he felt naked without them.

To complete the outfit he threw a black beanie on top that he unconsciously tugged at like a nervous habit. He was getting used to his new hair color but it still felt a little out of place because, despite it being weeks, it was still incredibly vibrant. He had even tried to dye it over once but the color just wouldn't stick. It seemed he was stuck as a red-head for the time being.

Hongjoong twisted a ring around his index finger before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to spot a smiling Seonghwa. His mouth suddenly went dry with nerves. He may have been asked to keep tabs on him, but the red-head was not confident in his ability to not get caught. Besides, how was he supposed to act? Hongjoong was sure he would get caught.

"Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" Rushed the other. It was the first time Hongjoong had seen the agent out of his suit and, even though he looked nice in it, it was a bit of a shock to see him in "civilian" clothing. He was dressed casually but effortlessly suave in black jeans, a white turtleneck, and a black leather jacket. His dark hair was fluffy with one side swooped back like a modern day greaser. The red-head blushed when he suddenly realized they were wearing "couples" outfits with a matching color scheme.

"You look nice." Seonghwa commented. Either he had noticed the coincidence and chose not to comment or he was genuinely oblivious. Whichever it was, Hongjoong was grateful that more attention wasn't drawn to it. "Shall we head out?"

The red-head nodded and together they turned to make their way towards the nearest CGV, which just so happened to be in the Lotte Tower Mall a few subway stops away. They walked in silence to the nearest station and headed down the stairs. They scanned their T-Money cards and went down the escalator. They were a little early as they stood waiting for their train.

"You covered your hair up." Seonghwa said, breaking the silence for the first time in five minutes.

"Uh, yeah," Hongjoong said while pulling subconsciously at the hair peeking out. "I'm still not quite used to the color-" He was cut off as he felt his hat being pulled off of his head.

"Yah!" The red-head yelled as he looked over to see Seonghwa grinning while holding his hat pinched between two fingers.

"Give that back!" Hongjoong jumped and tried to grab back his hat but Seonghwa just lifted his arm up. Unfortunately, the agent was taller and his arms were fairly long. The red-head growled in frustration before crossing his arms and pouting. The other laughed but took pity on his companion and gave him his hat back.

"I like your hair," Seonghwa said. "The red suits you."

Hongjoong took his hat back while avoiding the other's gaze with a mumbled 'thanks'. He could feel his cheeks warming again. He stuffed the hat in his pocket.

It was then music played from overhead and a voice announced the arrival of their train. It slowed and the two waited patiently for the doors to open and people to get out. They stepped on but the subway was busy and there were no seats available. It was a very busy station and more people tried to shove their way inside.

The student felt a hand on his arm and he stumbled as he was pulled forward and into a chest to make more room. He looked up to see Seonghwa staring straight ahead. Hongjoong swore that he would never regain normal pallor in his cheeks at this rate.

The train ride was quiet as there were too many people to talk and they didn't want to disturb anyone. About five stops later, Hongjoong shivered as he felt breath on his ear. Seonghwa had leaned down to whisper to him. "This is our stop."

The train slowed but the door they had to exit from was on the opposite end through the crowd of people. The agent grabbed the music student's hand to not lose each other as they shuffled through the people. They made their way through the crowd and up the stairs into the underground entrance of the mall. It was only when they were a little into the mall area that they realized they were still holding hands. Seonghwa quickly dropped it as if he had been burned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. It was his turn to have red cheeks now.

"Sorry," He mumbled before turning towards the rest of the people. "We should go buy our tickets first." Together they headed up to the 5th floor and walked into the Lotte Cinema and over to a ticket purchasing kiosk. Seonghwa selected two tickets to their desired movie.

"Wait," Hongjoong put a hand on his companion's arm. "You don't have to by my ticket."

"Don't worry about it," The agent waved off. "It's only $5, it can't hurt. Besides, I never paid for that coffee the other day so think of it as my compensation."

Seonghwa selected two seats next to each other and printed the tickets. He took his and handed the extra to his companion for safe keeping. "We still have some time left, want to grab a bite?"

Hongjoong panicked for a moment and glanced around trying to figure out an excuse. "I-I'm not really hungry. I could go for a coffee though."

Seonghwa shrugged one shoulder. "Sure, I think I saw a Mega Coffee downstairs."

The two went downstairs and found what they were looking for through the din of shoppers. They placed their orders and sat down at a table. This was more awkward than Hongjoong thought it would be. He had no idea what to say or what to talk about. How did someone start a conversation with the guy who had saved their life but now had to spy on?

Seonghwa seemed to notice this atmosphere and sighed. "This wasn't a good idea, huh?"

"No, no, it isn't like that at all!" Hongjoong was quick to wave his hands in the air and placate the other. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I only ever really hang out with my friend Mingi so it's all kind of new for me."

The agent raised his eyebrow, "You only have one friend?"

"Well no," defended the red-head, "But I'm only really close to one person."

"C'mon, it can't be that hard." Seonghwa leaned back in his chair and brought his coffee, a caramel macchiato, up to his lips. "So, I know that you work but do you also go to school?"

Hongjoong nodded. Instead of taking a drink, he fiddled with his cup. He was happy that he still had this one thing from his old life. He was pretty sure his blood was caffeine at this point. "Yeah, I go to school for Music Production."

The agent raised an eyebrow. "Music? Wow, that's so cool. Would you ever let me listen sometime."

The red-head hummed, suddenly much more at ease with a subject he knew and loved well. "That depends. What do you know about music?"

Seonghwa shrugged one shoulder. "Probably not as much as you but I was in a band in high school."

Hongjoong scoffed behind his hand, trying to imagine the other singing on stage. "Oh yeah. I can imagine you were a hit with all the ladies."

The other detected the sarcasm but played along. "But of course, we were a hit at all the birthday parties."

The red-head couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. He felt the tension leave his shoulders and the nervousness seep out. He knew Seonghwa was a good guy. He didn't know why he had to be so nervous. It wasn't like he was going to leap across the table and chop his head off. He just had to be a little more careful is all.

The two sat there chatting some more before it was time to head towards their movie. They threw their cups away and headed back up. They both decided to forgo popcorn since neither of them seemed very hungry and showed their tickets to the usher. She waved them through and they found their seats. It was a typical action flick with the muscled and rugged main character who came to save the day and get the girl. Hongjoong didn't mind though. The lack of a unique plot gave him time to think.

While watching, he glanced over at his companion as he watched the overly dramatic love confession between the two characters, enthralled. Was this really the same guy that killed Ghouls for a living? The same one who not 30 minutes earlier said he was in a high school band and enjoys watching cringey ASMR videos? Hongjoong just couldn't see it. He looked like a regular man with a big heart to him.

The other looked out of the corner of his eye and caught the student staring and leaned over to whisper. "Is there something on my face?"

The red-head squeaked, not expecting to be talked to and instead sunk down in his seat. Embarrassed, he tried to actually pay attention to the movie. It wasn't long before his eyes started to feel heavy. The next thing he knew is he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Hongjoong, wake up." the student groaned as he was moved.

"Five more minutes," his sleepy mumblings were met with a chuckle. Hongjoong cracked his eyes open to see Seonghwa leaned close to his face and the rest of the theater lit up with people leaving. "How long was I out?"

The agent took a step back and let the other sit up, rubbing sleepily at his eyes with a pout. "Oh, about half the movie." He chuckled.

The other groaned. "I should have warned you, I'm not very good at movies."

"It's ok, you didn't miss much." The two made their way out of the theater, nodding in thanks to the cleaning staff outside collecting garbage. "Pretty predictable plot. I'm surprised you could sleep through all the explosions though."

"What can I say, it's like a lullaby." Hongjoong joked. He glanced at his watch as he made his way down the escalator. "It's getting a little late. I should head back soon, I have work early in the morning."

"Sure thing. I know its kind of late for dinner but I was wondering if you would get a snack with me?" The agent asked shyly while rubbing at the back of his neck.

Hongjoong didn't really have a way out of this one. Maybe he could try to fake it? But the food just tasted so horrible. It really was a shame. He really did miss home cooked Korean food. While walking, the red-head tried to look for a distraction. He suddenly stopped walking as he saw the flashing lights of an arcade.

Seonghwa, noticing that his companion wasn't next to him, stopped and turned around. He walked up to the other. "See something you like?"

"You any good?" the student smirked as he pointed a thumb over to a claw machine.

The agent smirked, accepting the challenge. "Come on, I'll show you what I can do."

The two made their way into the arcade area and the claw machine. Seonghwa slipped in some money as the claw activated. He tapped the joy stick to the left and to the right two times. "Anything you wanted?"

Hongjoong didn't waste any time and pointed to the Minion plushie that was sandwiched between a Moomin and a Pikachu. Seonghwa nodded and moved the joystick over to that area. A small part of his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. The student found it endearing to watch. He adjusted the claw once more before hitting the red button. The claw descended and made to grab the Minion. It grabbed the plushie and pulled but it wasn't strong enough and dropped the Minion. Seonghwa cursed.

"I thought you said you were good at this," Hongjoong teased. The agent rolled his eyes before inserting another dollar. He shuffled the joystick, twice to the left, once up, twice to the right, once down, and hit the red button. This time the claw had a better grip and pulled the Minion up. It held on long enough and deposited the prize over the hole. The agent cheered at his success.

Seonghwa reached down and grabbed the small toy. He stood back up and handed it to his companion. Hongjoong grabbed it and blushed. "Th-thanks. You didn't have to do that."

The agent shrugged. "No big deal. I love these things." He tapped the machine. "Here, I know a nice little place to grab a bite to eat. It won't take long."

The student tensed. It figured his distraction wasn't enough and would still have to figure something out. He sighed, resigning to his fate. He followed the other down another escalator and outside under an awning by the street. They were met with pouring rain.

"Man, it must have started when we were at the movie." the dark haired of the two bemoaned.

"Guess we have to take a rain check on dinner," Hongjoong quipped.

Seonghwa wrinkled his nose at the bad pun. "That was terrible."

The red-head laughed and pulled the Minion a little closer to his chest. "Any chance it will slow down soon?"

The other looked up at the sky and tried to gauge the weather through the darkness. "I don't think so, we might just have to brave the rain."

"That's what I was afraid of." Hongjoong sighed, "I live kind of far from here. Maybe I'll run into a wet t-shirt contest that I can enter on the way there."

Seonghwa snorted before nudging the other in the ribs. "C'mon, my place is close to here. We can run over and wait the rain out or I could get my car and drive you home."

Hongjoong pursed his lips into a thin line. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hang out with the other and hide the fact that he wasn't eating. "I could just take a taxi, no big deal."

"I insist," Seonghwa reassured. "I want to make sure you get home ok."

"It really is ok. My subway station isn't far from here," Hongjoong tried to back away but bumped into two teenagers chasing each other. In their haste, the kids didn't notice someone moving into their path and Hongjoong lost his balance. He couldn't regain his footing and tripped over a loose rock in the pavement. He dropped his plush and fell into a puddle.

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa hollered, watching it happen. He had tried to reach for him but was a tad too far away. The teenagers, seeing what they had done, muffled an apology before hurrying away. The agent shot them a look before offering Hongjoong a hand. The red-head reaches to take it but winced as the palm of his hand stung. He had slid it on the pavement trying to catch his fall.

"Looks like you scraped up your hand there," Seonghwa looked over to the water logged prize on the ground. "Poor Minion too."

"Dave," Hongjoong mumbled as he tried to stand up. He was embarrassed to have fallen over like that. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "That minion's name is Dave. From _Despicable Me_."

"You really like those things, huh?" The agent smiled as he helped the other up. "I guess there is no point in fighting coming over now, since you're already wet. I can loan you a warm, dry set of clothes and wrap up your hands before driving you home."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Hongjoong nodded and bent over to pick up his fallen gift. He looked at the pitiful thing and tried to squeeze out the water. "We can wash and dry him too. Then he will be as good as new." the other tried to salvage.

"Which way?" The red-head asked. Seonghwa pointed in a general direction before shedding his jacket and draping it over Hongjoong's head. "Hey, don't do that. Then you'll be cold. Besides, I have a jacket."

"It's fine," The other shrugged off. He then grabbed the red-head's hand and pulled him along. Together they ran through the rain. Seonghwa wasn't lying when he said he lived close by. They ran maybe two blocks before they stopped at a high-rise building, both dripping wet.. Hongjoong stared up in awe.The area around Lotte Tower was not known to be cheap so he was amazed that Seonghwa could afford something so nice. But he figured the pay being in the CCG was nice considering their lives were in danger every day.

Seonghwa typed in the main building code and the glass door slid open. They entered inside, drops of water sloughing off of them as they made their way into an elevator. He pressed a button for the 15th floor.

Despite being so high up, the elevator ride felt like it lasted two seconds. The automated voice announced the floor before sliding the doors opened revealing a long hallway with one door at the end. Seonghwa walked forward and Hongjoong hurried to follow. He typed in his door code and held it open for the other to enter.

The red-head stepped in and removed his shoes before looking up and staring in awe. It was a modern looking apartment with clean lines. Lots of blacks, whites, and chromes. Not to mention it seemed very spacious. Hongjoong didn't realize he had been staring until he felt something touch his nose. He blinked to see Seonghwa smiling.

"You had water dripping off your nose. Come on, I'll go grab you a towel." The agent brushed past the other and further inside. Hongjoong stood still as to not track water onto the perfectly polished floors. Seonghwa returned shortly with two towels. One was draped around his shoulders with one end in his hands drying his hair and he tossed the other to the red-head. He scrambled to catch it as it slapped his chest.

Hongjoong stood and patted himself dry as best he could before stepping into further into the apartment. He threw the towel over his shoulders and started rubbing at his hair as he walked into the living room. He ran his fingers on top of the back of the black leather couch.

"Wow, if the CCG can afford this place, maybe I should sign up." The student joked with a sly smile.

Seonghwa snorted, "I wouldn't if I were you. You seem to attract trouble wherever you go."

' _You don't even know the half of it._ ' Hongjoong thought before he sneezed. He shivered lightly.

"Oh, wait, I should get you a change of clothes. You must be freezing. Don't want you catching a cold." The red-head didn't even get a chance to protest before the other was out of the room and presumably going to his bedroom. The other emerged a few moments later with some folded garments.

"You can change in my room or the bathroom if you want."

"The bathroom is fine," There was something strangely intrusive about going into another person's bedroom when you hardly knew the person. Seonghwa just pointed to a room down a hall.

"Aren't you going to change?" He paused right before going in.

"I'll do it in a little bit." The other offered as a way of explanation. "Then we can clean up your hands from that scrape."

Hongjoong just shrugged and closed the door behind him. When he turned around he was amazed. If he thought the living room was extravagant, then the bathroom was a whole other level. There was a spacious shower with shining chrome fixtures and neatly organized toiletries. There was plenty of counter space for the various skin care products and a large mirror. The toilet had so many button functions that Hongjoong didn't even know what half of them could possibly be for. For a bathroom in crowded Seoul, this apartment was the epitome of luxury to the poor college student.

Realizing he was wasting time, Hongjoong quickly pulled his shirt off to change. He grabbed the knitted sweater that he had placed on top. It was cream colored and soft to the touch. It also smelled amazing. The student wasn't sure if he would ever want to give it back.

He slipped it over his head quickly. It was a little big and the sleeves were long. He pushed them up for a moment before unfolding the pants. It was a black and white plaid pair of PJ pants. They, too, were soft. They were sure to be different pant sizes so it was a good thing that they had a drawstring that he tied tightly. They were too long as well, but that was to be expected since the other was taller.

Fully dressed, he opened the door only to stop at the sound of someone talking. Was someone else here? Hongjoong crept out quietly towards the end of the hallway. He spotted Seonghwa facing away and talking on the phone.

"He attacked? When?" The student ducked behind the wall to keep out of sight even though the other hadn't moved. Seonghwa sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. "The one day I'm off....Where was it?"

The person on the other end must have said something the agent didn't like because in the next moment he whispered a curse. "I was just over there. I can't believe it. You know our time frame now, everyone on high alert for the next week and intense patrols of the area but don't get spotted. We can't alert them that we know the approximate area where Lady Red will strike."

Hongjoong's eyes widened from where he was huddled listening. Was he talking about the Butcher? And who was Lady Red? Seonghwa moved and the red-head shuffled closer to the wall to try and not be seen. Luckily, he just moved around the room and didn't turn around to spot the other spying.

"Any signs of that drug?" There was a pause. "Good. The last thing we need is a drugged up mass killer."

' _Drug? The same drug that the Ghoul who attacked me had?_ ' Seeing that Seonghwa was almost done with his conversation, Hongjoong backed up a few steps to make it look like he wasn't listening in.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Seonghwa hung up the phone and turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening. "All finished?"

The red-head nodded. "Going somewhere?"

The agent rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Duty calls."

"Work?" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. "At this hour?'

"No rest for the wicked I guess," He joked. "I'll still drop you off at your place though."

"You're not going to change first?"

Seonghwa pinched a bit of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger to inspect it. "I think I've dried off enough. I don't really have a lot of time."

"If that's the case, don't worry about me." the student placated. "There is no reason for you to go all the way out there and then backtrack. It is still early enough that I can take the subway."

"Are you sure?" The agent asked. Hongjoong just nodded. "Ok, I'll head out. You can stay here and dry off a bit more if you want. Or I have some food in the fridge. Help yourself."

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "You really trust me like that?"

Seonghwa shrugged before giving a cheeky smile. "Just don't throw a party and we're all good."

The agent grabbed his car keys before heading towards the door. Hongjoong followed him to the door. The student looked at him a little concerned. "Be careful, ok?"

Seonghwa smiled softly at the show of concern. He reached a hand out. Hongjoong winced a little in reflex, but the next thing he felt was a hand on his head. The agent ruffled his hair and Hongjoong pouted before the other finally exited the apartment.

The student stared for a moment after the door had closed behind the other. Once there was no sign of Seonghwa returning, Hongjoong walked back into the living room to retrieve his clothing. He had a phone call to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot here but big things are coming! Thanks for reading!! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	14. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing," Yeosang replied coldly. He snapped his notepad closed and put it back in his pocket. The rain had finally slowed to just a mist in the air.
> 
> "Well it didn't sound like nothing." Jongho scratched at the back of his head bashfully. "Honestly, I'm having a hard time understanding why you're upset."
> 
> The brunette huffed. "If you don't get it then that is your problem." He made to walk off.

Mingi entered the cafe through the front door with a yawn. He had already been there once today for work this morning but he had nothing else to do. It was evening now and he knew the cafe was about to close but he had decided to come back to see if he could scam a free cup of coffee from whoever was working. He figured that getting out of the studio would jump start his brain and help him out with the beat he was struggling with for his Audio Mixing midterm.

When he entered, he stopped short at the sight of Yunho behind the counter washing glasses. "You're still here?"

The blonde looked up from his task to raise an eyebrow. "Well someone has to watch the cafe. Besides, I do live here you know. I never really leave."

Mingi walked closer and sat down at the counter. He propped his elbows down and placed his face in between his hands, squishing his cheeks lightly. "Still, you can't be here 24/7. You need a break!"

"Tell that to my employees who don't show up on time." Yunho pointed a soaped hand at the other.

Mingi tried to appear offended. " _Excuse me._ I should go file a complaint to HR. This is a personal attack on my character." The blonde just flicked some of the suds off his finger. A little cluster of bubbles landed on his nose and the brunette made something between an affronted gasp and a squeak.

Yunho saw the look change in Mingi's eyes and he turned to run into the back room. "I'm going to get you for that!"

The brunette hopped over the counter, knocking over a glass as he did. Yunho let out an unmanly squeal as he turned to high tail it into the kitchen. The brunette was right behind him and ran through the door. The barista hurried behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. The other caught up and the two squared off from either side. When Mingi went left, Yunho moved the opposite direction. Both had smiles on their faces as they teased each other.

Suddenly, Mingi darted around the island before the other could react. Yunho let out another yell and a laugh as he tried to run and avoid his chaser. The brunette had a little bit of a head start, however, so after one lap around he had caught up and wrapped Yunho up tightly in his arms.

"I've got you!" Mingi yelled in triumph. The blonde made a surprised noise before squirming and trying to get out of his captor's hold. The brunette wasn't about to let him escape though and began tickling him.

"Ahaha s-stop it!" The barista's wiggling increased and soon he had managed to turn around in the other's grasp. Noticing how close they were suddenly, Mingi immediately stopped his onslaught. They looked at each other for a moment before springing apart, both their cheeks red.

Mingi rubbed at the back of his head shyly and coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Uh, Yunho?"

"Y-yeah." The blonde was just as rattled by the interaction as his friend.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Mingi shuffled the toe of his shoe.

The barista raised an eyebrow. "Now? Isn't it raining?"

"All the better to take a walk!" The other was quick to defend. "The air is clearer and it's nice and relaxing."

Yunho smiled softly at his friend's attempt to keep him from saying no. He was endearingly flustered. "Alright, I'll go grab my jacket."

Mingi followed the other back into the main room of the cafe. The blonde ran upstairs to grab his mentioned item. The brunette didn't have to wait long as Yunho barreled back downstairs after a few moments. "Did you bring an umbrella? I can't find mine."

"Sure," Mingi held up the item in his hand he had previously left on the counter. It hadn't gotten that wet as the rain had started to slow down when he walked over. "Ready to go?"

Yunho nodded and together they went out the door. The rain had slowed significantly from before but there was still a drizzle and water running off the rooftops of buildings. The blonde turned around and quickly locked the door before putting the keys in his pocket.

Mingi opened up the umbrella and extended it a little where Yunho could fit as well. Together they walked straight ahead, not really having any direction. Mingi's umbrella was rather large to fit two people but they still had to walk in close quarters to one another, their shoulders brushing with each step.

"I think I'm going to take some more shifts from now on." Mingi started after a few minutes of walking in silence. Yunho looked over to see the other's profile.

Catching the questioning look out of the corner of his eye, the brunette continued with a shrug. "You spend all your time at the cafe. I could use the extra money and you could use the break."

"But what about school?" Yunho tilted his head.

"You're in school too, though." Mingi shrugged. "While it is best to make music in a studio, I can do it anywhere. Midterms are almost over and then it will be winter break. I can always study a little when it's slow."

The blonde looked at his friend in awe. "Are you sure?"

Mingi waved off the concern. "Don't stress about it. It is probably going to be a little hard to find anyone new right now. Sleep in, take an extra dance class or something. Just get out of the cafe every once in a while."

Yunho couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face and the warm feeling surging in his chest. Truth is, he was pretty stressed out in the cafe between working all the time and Hongjoong's problems. To him, Mingi was a blessing at the moment. He had seen one of his favorite choreographers was having a pop-up class soon. Now maybe he could actually have the time to take it. He would have to think of a way to thank the other later.

The two continued to walk in silence, enjoying the sights and sounds of rainfall. Yunho suddenly felt a hand around his waist and a pull, his back now to a hard chest. He looked back startled at the sudden movement before he noticed he had almost stepped into a large puddle on the ground.

Yunho blushed and mumbled his thanks. The arm around his waist went away and the blonde already missed the small warmth it brought him. They didn't talk much after that and made a sweeping loop around the neighborhood before the barista figured it was late and he should head back to finish cleaning up the cafe.

"Do you need any help?" Mingi asked innocently. If it were possible, his eyes almost looked bigger as if pleading for the other to say yes.

Unfortunately, Yunho hadn't eaten anything in a while and had planned to after cleaning up. He also had a feeling that with Mingi around, it would take twice as long to get anything done. "That's ok, there wasn't much left. I think I can handle it."

Mingi tried to fight the urge to pout but figured it was for the best. They walked back to the cafe and Yunho unlocked the door. He turned back around to say goodbye but neither of them seemed keen on being the first to leave. They shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"I guess this is goodnight then," Yunho started. He really enjoyed every time he and Mingi had been able to hang out. Each time it felt a teeny bit harder to separate. The brunette made Yunho feel normal, if just for a few hours. For once, he could forget he was a Ghoul. He could forget that his life wasn't constantly at risk if he made the wrong move.

"Yeah...I guess it is." Mingi said slowly. There was a pause where neither one of them moved and instead they just scanned each other's faces. For a moment, a look passed over his face but before Yunho had time to process it, Mingi swooped in and the blonde could feel cool, slightly chapped lips brush his cheek.

Mingi didn't wait for the other's reaction for as soon as he did it, he had turned and ran off, embarrassed by his actions and afraid of what the barista would do if he stuck around. Yunho stood there as he watched the other's back retreat into the darkness, stunned . It wasn't long, maybe a fraction of a second, but he could still feel the warmth left by the other. Or maybe that was the feeling of his own blushing cheeks. He reached up and touched the spot on his face as a wide smile slowly broke out. He turned around and entered the cafe walking past the coat rack. At the bottom of the rack was a bucket holding one, singular unused umbrella.

* * *

Hongjoong tapped his foot as he waited for the call to connect. He was still in Seonghwa's apartment to avoid the rain. He hadn't seen an umbrella and he refused to pry all around the place in search of one. He had hung up his clothes and was hoping they would dry a little bit more and that the rain would slow before walking towards the subway.

The ringing suddenly turned into a click as the person on the other end picked up the phone. " _Wassup?"_

"Is San with you?" Hongjoong sat down on the plush leather sofa. Oh yeah, he definitely needed to get himself one of these.

" _Yeah but he is in his work room blasting music so we should be good._ " When Wooyoung had hatched his plan, he had been adamant that the two of them couldn't tell Yunho or San at first. The less people that knew the better. Besides, there was no telling how they would react. Hongjoong had been hesitant at first and said that if there was even a sign of something going wrong he would tell the others or pull out all together. Spying and being secretive made his skin crawl.

"Do you ever leave San's shop? It's like you live there or something." The red-head quipped.

The voice on the other end scoffed. _"False. Sometimes I'm at San's apartment."_

"Why would you be at- you know what? Nevermind." Hongjoong stopped himself. He knew that San and Wooyoung were close, probably closer than he and Mingi, but the red-head had a hard time trying to figure out what they were in his mind. They had never said they were dating or indicated otherwise but it was obvious there was some kind of connection there. Actually, he wasn't too sure that the two of them even really knew.

" _Not like that! His place is just closer to everything than mine. It's convenient."_ The blonde switched subjects. _"Any info?"_

"Well he just left his apartment. Something about work calling him in-"

 _"You're at his apartment!?"_ Hongjoong had to hold the phone away from his ear as the other screeched over the line. Once the outburst was over, he put it back.

"Yes, I got soaked in the rain and he offered some dried clothes. I tried to refuse but the guy is stubborn. Anyway, while I was changing-"

 _"What's his place like?"_ Wooyoung interrupted. " _Is it nice? How many rooms?"_

Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to repress the groan of irritation. "Do you want this information or not?"

 _"Ok, ok,"_ The other placated before whispering under his breath. _"Spoilsport."_

This time the red-head did roll his eyes. "Anyway, while I was changing, he got a phone call. I had come out and just managed to catch the tail end of it. He is going to an area around Lotte Tower. Apparently someone attacked over there and he is going to investigate. I guess they are going to scout that area for the next week and look for someone called Lady Red?"

There was a curse from the other end of the line. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. "I guess you know her?"

 _"Not personally,"_ the voice grumbled. _"But I've heard she is bad news. Your little boyfriend and his buddies might be in for a hard time.'"_

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." Hongjoong hissed as he glanced out the window. The rain was starting to slow down and there was a station nearby. He figured he could make it there and not get too wet. "And he also said something about a drug. I guess they are finding more of what was in the Ghoul who attacked me. Heard anything about it?"

 _"Gotta name?"_ The red-head placed his phone between his neck and shoulder as he tried to gather up his wet clothes. Maybe he could find a bag to carry it in. " _If you have one, maybe I can ask San to keep an eye out."_

Hongjoong went to shake his head but remembered the other couldn't see him. "I don't have a name. How could San keep an eye out on anything? I thought he hardly ever left his store."

 _"You don't know this but San used to be a leader of a gang."_ You could hear the smug grin in his voice. " _When he left, there were a few guys who wanted to come with him but couldn't. San still keeps in contact and they let him know what is going on from time to time. They are his eyes and ears on the street."_

"I don't know, sounds a little shady," Hongjoong had found a plastic bag under the sink and had put his clothes inside. "Are you sure they will help out?"

 _"They would do it if it helps keep us all safe."_ Wooyoung said. _"You don't know these guys like we do."_

"If you say so," The red-head hummed. He walked towards the door and started to put his shoes on. He tapped his toe to make sure they were fully on.

 _"Yeah, I'll ask San now."_ there was some shuffling on the line followed by a scream of 'Sannie!' Hongjoong winced for the other's eardrums. He waited for a moment as he headed outside. He placed his still wet coat over his head to try and protect him from the spare drops. _"He said that he would call them. By the way, your mask is ready if you want to come by and pick it up."_

The red-head groaned. He had forgotten about that. He wasn't sure he was ready to walk around and stand out even more with some kind of cosplay mask on. "Great, I can swing by later and get it. I'm heading to the subway now."

 _"Leaving Seonghwa's place~"_ Wooyoung teased with what was no doubt a shit eating grin.

"Do I need to remind you that you are the one that put me up to this in the first place?" Hongjoong practically growled.

 _"Doesn't matter, he's hot."_ the student could imagine the other shrugging nonchalantly. _"Just because you are sleuthing doesn't mean you can't tap that."_

Hongjoong choked on air at the other's crassness. "I'm hanging up now."

 _"Hanging up to get that d-"_ The red-head didn't even let the other finish as he pressed the 'Call End' button. He knew the other was only trying to be annoying but, from what he had seen, Seonghwa seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. Doing this to him put a bad taste in his mouth.

As he entered the subway station, he scanned his T-money card and went through the turnstile. As he entered his subway train and watched the doors shut in front of him, he hoped he wouldn't have to do this for much longer. His fingers twitched as he felt the ghost of Seonghwa's grip on his hand.

* * *

Seonghwa quickly got out of his car and jogged up to the police tape blocking off the scene to civilians. He flashed his badge and received a nod from the guard in charge of crowd control. He ducked under the tape and made his way to where he could see his team. Ravn and the others were already there.

Hwanwoong was the first to notice the other approaching and let out a low whistle. "Wow Seonghwa, hot date?"

"I got here as soon as I could." Panted the leader as he ignored the comment. "How are things?"

Ravn shrugged. "Not much that we didn't already know. The rain has really put a damper on our evidence collection."

Seonghwa just nodded and turned to Jongho and Yeosang. "Did you identify the victim yet?"

Yeosang opened his mouth to answer but a voice interrupted him from behind. "Victim, Kim Sinbi, 28 years old, 160cm tall, and married last July." It was Xion with a small notepad open in his hand as he read through his notes.

The brunette frowned at being interrupted and scowled but nodded his head. "The attacker left the ID this time. He's taunting us now."

"Well, we don't know that for sure." Xion countered. "It could have been dropped by mistake."

Yeosang narrowed his eyes. "This guy doesn't make mistakes."

"That's a little unreasonable to think," the youngest said while putting his notepad up. "No one is capable of perfection."

"Right, but you just got assigned to this case," The other pointed out. "You haven't been working on it as long as we have."

"I understand," the taller nodded. "But Jongho and I were discussing some strategies at brunch and, since we are on the trail, maybe he is getting sloppy. Right, Jongho?"

"Uh," The strongest squirmed at being placed in the middle of what seemed to be some kind of power struggle. He really wasn't sure what was going on but it was making him a little uncomfortable. If looks could kill, Xion would have been dead twice over.

Ravn, being able to sense what was about to develop, placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder. "Xion, Hwanwoong, let's go check with the patrol officers again and make sure our timeline of events is up to date."

Xion just turned while Hwanwoong gave a mock salute to the other half of the team before leaving with his team leader. Once the other three were alone, Jongho turned to his teammate.

"What just happened?" Yeosang, not in the mood for questions, just made a click with his tongue before walking off.

"You should go talk to him," Seonghwa urged.

"Why me?" Jongho asked, confused.

"Because, I need you two to be able to communicate and work as a team if we are actually going to take down this threat." The agent started. "And besides, I just got here so I still haven't been briefed on the situation."

The leader didn't wait for his youngest subordinate to reply before he had turned around and walked in the direction that his leader had gone. Jongho watched him walk away for a moment before sighing. He turned to try and look for the sandy brunette before heading his way, grumbling about not even knowing why Yeosang was mad in the first place.

He had found the other writing notes down by one of the patrol officers. In Jongho's opinion, it seemed a little aggressive. When the officer saw him approaching, he bid Yeosang goodbye. The brunette turned to see why he was left suddenly only to see Jongho.

"If you're not here to help then go back to the office." Yeosang said tersely.

Jongho paused. He hadn't really thought of what to say when he walked over and the aggression threw him for a loop. He felt like he had made progress the other night but that seemed all wiped away. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Yeosang replied coldly. He snapped his notepad closed and put it back in his pocket. The rain had finally slowed to just a mist in the air.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing." Jongho scratched at the back of his head bashfully. "Honestly, I'm having a hard time understanding why you're upset."

The brunette huffed. "If you don't get it then that is your problem." He made to walk off.

"Wait, Yeosang!" The younger reached out to grab at his teammate's wrist to stop him. The agent stopped and turned around slowly. Jongho shot him a pleading look. "Help me to understand then."

Yeosang seemed to ponder it for a moment before sighing. He pulled his wrist from the other's grasp. "Fine. He is intruding."

Jongho raised an eyebrow. "Intruding? It is his case too. We need to all work together or we are never going to catch this guy."

"No, it's just - I," Yeosang stopped himself and huffed, frustrated. He looked away. Were his cheeks a little pink. "You both went out to brunch and discussed strategy while I just sat at home."

Jongho was stunned. If he didn't know the other better it would almost look like he was _pouting_. "Are you _jealous?"_

"What?" Yeosang snapped his head back around, spine wound tight like a hissing cat. "I am not _jealous._ It's just- I-" He wiped a hand over his face frustrated before sighing, defeated. "You were working on the case without me, as if I couldn't help. Like you said, we are supposed to be working as a _team."_

Jongho opened his mouth to argue but the look on the other's face stopped him. It reminded him of their talk the other night. Yeosang's hard shell and drive for perfection had a tendency to push people away who didn't understand that he just worked really hard for all of his achievements. He may have a hard shell, but that didn't make a guy less lonely.

He may have found the chink in Kang Yeosang's armor.

The fight melted from the other. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll make sure you are included in any meetings from now on."

The sandy brunette looked away, his head tilted up a little. "Good."

Jongho had to suppress the urge to laugh. For someone so _princely_ , he was sure pouty. That was when the younger came to a realization. He was finally letting him in. The agent grinned. "Come on. Are you hungry? Let's go grab some dinner. I still have your jacket."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yeosang started walking in the other direction.

Jongho laughed as he jogged to catch up to the other. "No, wait! Yeosang!"

"What was that?" the other feigned ignorance. "I hear a buzzing noise."

The younger rolled his eyes as he caught up. The only thing missing from the other's behavior was his fingers in his ears and singing. He may have found a crack but it would take a little more than that.

* * *

Mingi felt a sense of deja vu as he used his key to unlock the door to the cafe. He didn't feel right just running away earlier. He was nervous about his actions and took off before he could see the look on Yunho's face. It didn't feel right to run like a coward. Even if it meant a slap for invading his personal space, he had to face the music and it would be better to do it now rather than later.

The brunette closed the door quietly behind him. The lobby was dark as he fumbled his way through to the back hallway door by memory. He pushed it open but saw light spilling out from the lounge area. The door was cracked open. He walked closer, figuring that the person he was looking for was in there.

Mingi walked closer and lifted his hand to push it open further when movement caught his eye. He peeked through the crack and saw Yunho sitting at one of the couches. He had his hands clasped, looking like he was praying. Mingi had never known that the other was the "pray before eating type". His eyes scanned downward and-

Mingi's hand flew up to his mouth to cover up the gasp that threatened to escape. He took a startled step back and then another. Before he knew it he was back tracking so hard his feet caught on one another and he nearly fell to the ground. He didn't wait as he turned and high tailed it out of there as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to lock the door behind him, he just ran.

Mingi's mind was racing. Was Yunho a Ghoul? That was the only explanation for whatever that _thing_ was on that plate. Something about them serving humans on a platter made his stomach roll. It was somehow easier to imagine a feral beast gnawing on bones in the dark of night but _serving it_?

Mingi stopped running and ran into a wall. He placed both hands on it and hung his head between them. He was panting hard and his heart was racing. He felt like he was going to be sick. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He couldn't jump to conclusions. He didn't know anything for sure. Some people eat raw sushi, so maybe this was something similar? There are a lot of odd foods around the world.

Still, Mingi had only seen Yunho eat once before at the pizza parlor. Any time after that he had tried to avoid eating with him or dropped popcorn on the ground. Ghouls couldn't eat regular food right? Whenever he thought of Ghouls, he would have _never_ thought to picture Yunho's face.

But the blonde had still gone out to eat with him. Did he only eat the pizza because he had an eccentric taste and didn't like movie snacks or he was just being nice and couldn't say no?

Pulling himself away from the wall, he felt as if he had just stepped off an intense roller coaster. The world seemed tilted on its head and he didn't know up from down. He decided that maybe he just needed sleep to process everything. He turned and made his way back home. The image of Yunho praying with a single tear on his face engraved in his mind.

* * *

Seonghwa watched his subordinates walk away and sighed before walking to join wherever Ravn and the others had gone off to. He spotted his co-lead a bit farther away talking. He noticed that the Director was with them. He walked closer.

"Park, glad you could make it." The director nodded in greeting. His words were welcoming but his expression was far from it. "I was hoping I could speak to the two of you alone together."

The agents narrowed their eyes and frowned at their superior's words. They knew it was going to be serious. The time had come.

"As you already well know, the time is upon us. The brass has given you the green light and we are offering everything for your disposal to take this threat down. Failure is not an option here." the two nodded. "There are a few teams who have expressed their displeasure and, while we are giving you our support, it isn't enough to fully squash this issue. It will be up to you two and your leadership to prove them wrong."

Seonghwa was reminded of the monthly briefing and the outburst regarding his age. He knew that would be far from the end. The director finished his speech with a single question: "What is your next move?"

Ravn straightened out his shoulders. "For now, we will canvas the area for the next week. We will have undercover operatives living in this area as normal residents so as to not alert Lady Red that we are on her tail."

The director nodded as Seonghwa picked up where the other left off. "The armory should nearly be finished with our weapons request. This will be a large scale operation that will need constant observation so we are asking help from each of the surrounding divisions. Anything suspicious should be reported immediately to risk delays in mobilization."

"Well, I trust your leadership and judgement. Who knows, if all goes well, we may be looking at a promotion for you two."

"Thank you, sir." The leaders bowed as the director made his leave and headed back to his car to return to the office.

The agents left behind shared a look before both sighing. Seonghwa shrugged one shoulder. "No pressure, huh?"

Ravn shoved the other playfully at his attempt at humor. "I just hope we don't blow it."

"You and me both," the other said solemnly. "Where did Thing 1 and Thing 2 go?"

"I sent them back to the office to check on the progress of our arms request." The other snorted. "And you should be the one talking, where did your tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb go?"  
  


Seonghwa shrugged, "Honestly? I have no idea." Ravn shot him a look. The other threw up his arms. "Don't give me that look."

"Well, either way we're going to be spending a lot of time here anyway and nothing is going to happen tonight. Might as well head home for some rest."

Seonghwa rolled his neck, trying to release some tension that had gathered in his shoulders. When this was all over, he was going to go get a Thai massage. "We're going to need it."

Together, the two walked towards the edge of the crime scene. Seonghwa turned and took one last look at the surrounding area. They wouldn't have much free time from now on. He made sure to nod and look at everyone he passed. He tried to memorize faces and names of those helping out. It may very well be the last time he saw some of them.

XxX

The bell on the door made a tinkling noise as Hongjoong opened it and stepped inside.

"Hello, welcome to _Treasure-"_ came a voice emerging from the back. "Oh, it's you."

"Like I said, do you ever leave?" The red-head quipped as he walked further into the store.

"Hey, it's closer to the cafe and the campus. It's convenient!" Wooyoung reiterated his argument from before. "And I like to help out from time to time."

"Good news, they decided to help out." San said coming in from the back room. He looked up from his phone to spot the newcomer. "Oh, hey Hongjoong. You look comfy"

The red-head didn't respond to the comment on his attire and sent a wave at the other as he sat at his work table. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have a meeting here if San didn't know what was happening. Hongjoong shared a look with Wooyoung before looking back forward again. "I, uh, heard my mask was done?"

San's eyes lit up at the mention of his work. "I guess Woo told you." He turned and reached over and picked something up off the desk. "Here, come take a look."

Hongjoong shot a look that read ' _Do I have to?'_ before trudging over to the chair by the shop owner. San turned in his chair and handed the red-head the finished product to inspect. The student took the offered mask in his hands delicately and looked at it.

It wasn't overly complicated. It was all black leather and looked mostly normal. There were two chains across the mouth in an X that added a little interest. On one side was raised to have an eye patch connected that would cover his one normal eye. That part wrapped around his head and connected with the lower right ear loop with a buckle. It wasn't something you would wear in public on a polluted day, but if you were an eccentric fashion person, you might wear it out.

"Be grateful I didn't end up putting the Jolly Roger skull and crossbones on it." San chuckled as he watched the other look at his work. "With that eye-patch on all the time, it is like you're a pirate."

"I'm glad you didn't..." Hongjoong placed the mask back in the box it had come in and set it to the side. "It's bad enough I stand out everyday with an eyepatch. I don't want to make it worse."

"I've actually been thinking about that lately," Wooyoung said, joining the other two and leaning against the work desk. "When I first found you, you were running away from some nurses with terrible bedside manner. I know you escaped from a lab but I didn't get any info out of them. It's been a few weeks now, do you remember anything about that place?"

Hongjoong blinked. It seemed like that had been a lifetime ago. Almost like a vivid dream. Or more like a nightmare. The student lowered his head. He didn't want to think about that day at all. He remembered walking, blackness, and then his escape. He had no idea who had taken him, or why they had picked him. Maybe he had just been a victim of circumstance.

Seeing the change in demeanor, Wooyoung winced, knowing he had caused it. "Sorry. We can always try and look for them if you want? Figure out what happened?"

"And then I could reverse what happened to me?" Hongjoong said dryly. "I don't think that's possible. No one is chasing me at the moment. I was just a convenient target then, walking alone. I just have to take things a day at a time."

"That lab might be dangerous though," San cut in. "You might not have been the only one taken."

"Maybe we should ask Seonghwa if he has heard-" Wooyoung chimed in but cut himself off as soon as he realized what he had started to say. If he could at the moment, he would have put his foot in his mouth.

"Seonghwa?" The shop owner questioned. "The CCG agent that I talked to?"

The blonde went silent and just avoided the other's inquiring looks. "Wait, are you still in contact with him!?" San's voice went up in disbelief.

If possible, Wooyoung hung his head lower, as if he were a scolded puppy. He knew he had blown it, before it really even began. "I just thought it would be good to have an ear on the inside."

"And just a few weeks ago you got mad at me for almost the same thing." San rolled his eyes, his ire growing. "How is this any different?"

The blonde suddenly had a fire in his eye at the harsh words. He wasn't going to take this lying down. "You engaged contact, that is more suspicious than what I'm doing!"

"And what about Hongjoong, huh?" San gestured to the student who hadn't moved the whole time. "Was he a part of your whole scheme, too?"

The red-head felt like a third wheel observing the argument taking place. He felt uncomfortable. When Wooyoung didn't comment, the shop owner's eyes widened. "He is, isn't he? He is doing your dirty work for you? I can't believe this..."

The shop owner stood up and turned while rubbing a hand over his face. "This is even worse than what I did. And to top it off, you aren't even getting your own hands dirty. Just send in Hongjoong to do it for you. If he gets caught, it isn't on you, huh? That is extremely selfish of you."

San's words seemed like a knife to Wooyoung's heart as his eyes started to blur with unshed tears. He bit his lip and whispered. "I'm just doing what I thought was best, just like you did."

The red-head wanted to be anywhere but there right now and he had half a mind to sneak out the back. The tattooed Ghoul made to speak once more but Hongjoong stood and cut him off. "Don't come down too hard on him. I agreed to do it."

"That is even worse." Grumbled the other. "You don't fully understand our world yet. You don't know how dangerous this could actually get-"

"But I got information!" The red-head was quick to interject. San's mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth. "That call you just made about that drug, that was from me. Seonghwa told me a little about the drug that the Ghoul who attacked me was on. And, I found out that they are planning something near Lotte Tower Mall within a week."

The tattooed Ghoul opened and closed his mouth as if he were to protest but kept changing his mind. Finally, he made a click with his tongue and looked away. After a moment of silence, San seemed to have come to a conclusion. "So, you really got all of that straight from that agent, huh?"

Hongjoong nodded with a determined look on his face. The Ghoul sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. The other two waited patiently as they watched their friend think and wrestle with himself.

"You're going to call me or Wooyoung every time you meet with him." San said suddenly, taking the others by surprise. "You are going to keep us in the know about everything. The second you feel your cover is blown or you are in danger, we are pulling you out and cutting ties."

The blonde seemed to perk up. "You mean you'll let him keep meeting up with Seonghwa?"

San looked over and narrowed his eyes. "We're going to talk about this 'doing what we think is best' stuff. We are going to consult each other first before doing stupid things like this." his eyes softened. "I'm guilty of doing it too."

Wooyoung nodded his head in understanding. He knew that they would be having a long conversation about this and he wasn't exactly excited about it. They both knew that San had been in the wrong before too. Despite how close they were, they often argued and bickered. It was a true test to their friendship that they were always able to overcome it.

"Should we tell Yunho too?" Hongjoong chimed in.

"No," San was quick to shut down. "I understand the need for something like this to happen with this drug on the street and Ghoul attacks increasing. Yunho wouldn't understand. He would just worry and tell you to stop. It is best to stay on top of the information as best as we can."

"Well how are we going to explain suddenly knowing the CCG's moves?" the student asked. "We say it's a hunch? He would never buy that."

"We will think of that when the time comes." Wooyoung replied. "Right now, there isn't much we can do unless he says a date and time of a direct attack against us. This is only for preventative measures and to make sure that they don't find out about us."

"So you send me directly into the lion's den, exposing myself to danger, to make sure we stay out of danger?" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Wooyoung shrugged.

"Tell me how that makes sense?" The student asked incredulously.

"We're going to have to teach you how to fit in." San said with a pointed finger at the other.

"Fit in? Uh, need I remind you which one of us was once human." Hongjoong looked at the other as if he had grown an extra head.

"That isn't what I meant," the other waved off. "You need to learn how to eat and assimilate. You can't alway shand out with people and find excuses not to eat human food."

Hongjoong blanched. The idea of having to choke down human food now made his stomach turn. "I thought we can't digest regular food."

"We can't," the blonde of the group answered. "We have to fake it. Ditch what we can and force down waht we can't. The key is to throw it up later."

The red-head frowned. He did not particularly enjoy the idea of constantly making himself sick. " _Great_..."

"Don't worry," Wooyoung clapped him on the shoulder as a means to placate him. "We can teach you a way that isn't as harsh on the ol' tongue."

"For now, it's getting late." San checked the time. "You should probably get going if you don't want to miss the last train and walk all the way home."

Hongjoong nodded and made to turn head towards the door when a voice stopped him. "Wait! Don't forget your mask."

The red-head turned back around and his eyes zeroed in on the box that was left on the table. He had almost forgotten about it.

"Actually, while you're here, you should try it on." San picked up the box and took out the mentioned item. "That way if it doesn't fit I can make adjustments."

The student pursed his lips but nodded his head in consent. He took off his eye-patch as San unbuckled the strap and helped place the mask on his face properly. Hongjoong caught sight of himself in a mirror hanging on the wall as the leather slid itself into place. He watched as his face disappeared and his one normal eye was covered up from the opposing eyepatch.

As he heard the buckle click, it was like the last part of himself was disappearing. He stared into his reflection and his Ghoulish eye. For a moment, he thought he saw a reflection of his Ghoulish half flash in the mirror with a smirk. The old Hongjoong was gone and he would have to live everyday with a mask of pretending.This is who he was now. There was no turning back. It was time to let go of the past and what was to move forward into what is.

 _A Ghoul_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few parts are going to be a whirl wind as the build up finally starts to reach a climax. 
> 
> HOWEVER! Let me remind you that my story is not all sunshine and rainbows. I have a LOT planned so prepare to strap yourselves in for a long ride. I know it can be boring at times with all the development but I try my best to keep things moving and write long chapters so it speeds things up a little and it doesn't feel as slow. 
> 
> Just know, a big storm is coming in these next few chapters. Think of it as the first arc coming to a head? Volume 1? Idk, just that we are nowhere near the end. Things will happen soon but please keep an open mind. The author might surprise you later ;)


	15. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The trick is to keep your tongue low in your mouth or off to the side. Take small bites and try to keep your tongue out of the way and just swallow it whole to keep from tasting it as much as possible." The blonde explained. "Pretend to chew for about 10 seconds and make noises as if you really are eating. Our bodies can't digest human food because of a certain enzyme so, unfortunately, we have to throw up soon after."

The sound of a beautiful piano melody filled the area as small hands with a painted pinky ran over ivory keys. The melody flowed out effortlessly before the clanging of a sour chord rang out, ruining the tranquil moment. There was a pause before the melody started again. The moment was sullied once more by an off color note.

"Dammit!" Hongjoong cursed, slamming his hands down on the piano in frustration. He just couldn't work out this transition. He knew the song needed a key change there but everything he tried just didn't sound right. The red-head kicked off his shoes and placed his feet in his chair in some sort of squat or ball as he plucked at middle C several times. He hoped the monotonous note would spark some sort of revelation.

It had been a week. Seven whole days since he had last seen Seonghwa at the movies. Come to think of it, that morning had also been the last time he had seen Mingi as well. He hadn't managed to get a hold of his tall friend at all. He tried not to think of it too much. It was exam season and the red-head knew how stressed his composition class made him. He probably had holed himself up in his room to focus on his work. Hongjoong could be that way sometimes. Who knew how often Mingi had to pull him out of his studio to eat or sleep. He didn't want to disrupt any creative processes.

On the other hand, where as he and Mingi weren't talking at all, he and Seonghwa haven't been able to _stop_ talking. The agent had told the other that he would be busy in the office for a while and apologized that they couldn't hang out for the time being. Hongjoong knew that he was prepping for whatever mission he had overheard him talking about that day in his apartment but Seonghwa was keeping any details under wraps, which made sense.

Despite working, however, he still managed to find time to text the student back and did so often. Hongjoong had loosened up in his messages as he found texting much less nerve wracking than hanging out together. He felt himself, unknowingly, opening up and sharing more and more about himself and the agent doing the same. Now they joked with one another often, sending memes and amusing anecdotes about their day.

Hongjoong hadn't noticed it but he had unconsciously stopped beating up the keys on his keyboard and a smile had unknowingly formed on his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing on his desk. He picked it up and the small smile morphed into a full grin. _'Speak of the devil.'_

 ** _"Please save me"_** The message was accompanied by an eyeroll emoji to know he was joking. Hongjoong chuckled.

 ** _"_** _They at it again?_ ** _"_** he typed back.

 ** _"YES!"_** came back the automatic response. **_"I swear if Yeosang and Xion don't stop bickering with one another, I'm going to lose it."_**

 ****The red-head had bit his lip to keep his smile from growing further. For the past few days, Seonghwa had been sharing his woes and frustrations about two of his subordinates always fighting with one another. He had described it as two cats in a bag hissing back and forth at one another. The worst part is, they were cooped up all together so it felt like there was no escape.

**_"_ ** _Maybe they are just pent up?_ **_"_ **

The response was instantaneous. **_"I just choked."_** Another one followed immediately. **_"My poor innocent eyes. They shall never recover. They are youngsters under my care and I would rather not think about things like that."_**

 ****Hongjoong couldn't take it anymore and fully laughed out loud. This was another thing he had discovered about Seonghwa over their seven day correspondence, he was unbelievably innocent and caring. A fact that both surprised the student and found mildly endearing. Despite his intimidating and tough exterior, deep down he was a big baby with motherly instincts and Hongjoong loved to tease him about it. As soon as he had confirmed this little tidbit, he couldn't resist taking every opportunity to fluster the other.

Before Hongjoong could calm down enough to formulate a reply, his phone chimed with another message. **_"Though it hurts my soul to say it, you might have a point."_**

Now it was the red-head's turn to choke on air. He had been saying all these things in jest. He didn't even know these guys or how they acted. He didn't let the other know his shock though. **_"_** _Of course I'm right, I always am....Now how am I right??_ ** _"_**

**_"Well maybe not pent up like you thought, per say, but they definitely have some kind of pent up aggression or emotion that is causing them to butt heads."_ **

**_"_ ** _Like???_ **_"_ **

**_"Well, they started getting at each other when Xion beat Yeosang to some information. I think they are competing to prove something? But I'm not sure what."_ **

**_"_ ** _Yikes. That doesn't sound very fun."_

**_"It's not."_** The other typed back. **_"And poor Jongho just seems caught in the middle of it all. They keep trying to one up each other and have him cast a deciding vote."_**

Hongjoong winced. _"What is this? Grade school?"_

 ** _"Apparently."_** The red-head went to type back a reply when there was a knock at his studio door. He looked up as it was opened.

"Mingi!" Hongjoong threw down his phone back on the desk at the sight of his M.I.A friend. He was standing bashfully in the doorway while rubbing at the back of his neck. He had bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Hyung," the taller apologized. "School, yanno?" He shrugged a shoulder as if he didn't really believe it himself.

Seeing that the other wasn't going to elaborate further just sighed. "Well at least you're back. Care to help me out with this key change?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if I could cash in on that sleepover request." He shuffled his feet as if uncomfortable. "I could really use some ice cream."

Hongjoong's eyes softened at the sight of the other. He looked pitiful with a pout on his face. "Sure, I was about to go to work though. Did you want to come with me?"

At the mention of the cafe, Mingi's head snapped up as if slightly panicked. "Oh, no that's ok Hyung, I can just meet you at your apartment."

The student raised a confused eyebrow at the other's response. "Ok....Well if you're sure. I don't close so I should be out by 8."

Mingi just nodded. "Great, I'll bring snacks." Hongjoong watched the door long after the other had closed it. He had never seen the other seem so...out of sorts? He hoped that it was just the exams talking and the other would be back to his cheerful self in no time. Well, there wasn't much that ice cream and comfy PJs couldn't fix.

* * *

San sat at his work table mindlessly sketching. He didn't have anything particular to draw in mind but he wanted to keep his hands moving. He was hoping that inspiration would strike him. He didn't move as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rest itself on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice whispered near his ear. He tried to suppress a shiver. For as long as he could remember after becoming friends they had been like this, so comfortable and touchy with one another, but for the last year or so it had been pushing San to his limit. He enjoyed the comfort and familiarity they had with each other but he would find himself never wanting to separate. He always wanted to hold his hand or give him a hug but he didn't want to push his luck. He couldn't risk the other taking it for what he really wanted it to mean and push him away.

"What does it look like?" He replied, still looking at his sketch. He relished in the other's warm embrace.

"Hmmm, looks good" hummed the other. "Have you heard from the others?"

"It's only been a week," San tilted his head a little to try and look at the other. "We aren't going to bust a drug ring in a week."

Wooyoung groaned as he separated himself from the other. He walked over to the couch that his friend kept in the back room. It was usually where the young owner would crash if he stayed up too late. The other sprawled across it languidly.

"I'm bored~" The blonde whined.

"Don't be a brat, brat." The shop owner chuckled.

"Sannie, let's go bowling!" Wooyoung sprung up from his lying position, bouncing in his seat.

The owner rolled his eyes. "Don't you have school work to do?"

"Aw, but I hate it. I don't even know why I'm going to school." The Ghoul protested, "I graduated high school, that's good enough."

"You're doing it so you can make a better future for yourself." San didn't even look up from his drawing.

"But I don't even know what I'm going to school for. I keep changing my major all the time." Wooyoung pouted.

"It doesn't matter what you major in, you can just major in General Studies. Just having a bachelor's opens up your world to new possibilities." He made to brush through his hair but then remember that he had a headband in, pushing back his bangs.

"Why do I have to go though? You don't." The blonde laid back again on the couch. "Why can't I just work at the shop with you?"

"Not my thing." San quipped before finally turning to face his companion. "Besides, you don't have heavy gang ties like I do."

"You can't let your past stop you though. You can do anything you want, Sannie."

San's eyes softened and his heart clenched. Oh how he cared for this boy. "I know Wooyoungie. But I like my shop and I make a decent living. For now, all I care about is making sure you succeed."

Wooyoung looked over at his friend as he turned back around to complete his sketch. He didn't say anything as he watched the other's back muscles move in time to his broad strokes of his charcoal pencil. Why couldn't he see himself how the blonde saw him? He was remarkable, in every way. He may have had a rough start but his heart was sometimes bigger than his brain. If he kept letting his preconceived notion of himself hold him back, he would never move forward. As much as Wooyoung loved and cared for his friend, he often let fear hold himself back. He didn't know what he was afraid of though. Why couldn't he see that Wooyoung wanted him to have the world just as much as San wanted that for him?

It was like a constant push and pull with them, like the tides of the ocean. They both felt and did things with their whole being. Sometimes those emotions built up so much that they ended up fighting and clashing like and explosion. But deep in his heart, he knew they would do anything for each other. Sometimes he couldn't help but imagine if those passionate emotions went in a different direction and San finally found a partner. He knew that the other would move the sun and moon for whoever that was and the thought of someone else intruding on the little world they had built for themselves made his heart contract painfully.

He doesn't remember when things had shifted to how it was now, but he would never change it. As long as the other was happy, he was happy too. There was nothing more than he could ask for in this cursed life they lived. If they had each other, even the darkest days would shine.

"Hey," Wooyoung's voice cut in through the din of silence that had fallen over them like a blanket. The blonde had turned onto his side and tucked one of his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow. San made a hum of acknowledgment. "Promise that we will always be together?"

The soft scratching of San's pencil halted. He turned to look at the other. Though he was resting, on one arm, the other was extended. In his hands was a small lollipop that the shop owner had no idea where he had gotten it from. He was suddenly reminded of that day by the river when everything started.

He smiled as he scooted his chair closer. He reached out to grab the offered treat, their fingers just barely brushing. "Now and forever."

Wooyoung smiled a breathtaking smile.

San felt warm.

* * *

Hongjoong stared at the plate of sandwiches before him. Once upon a time these had been one of his favorite snacks at the quiet little cafe, now they just filled him with a queasy feeling. The ghost of his first time eating them after his change made him shiver.

When Hongjoong had gotten to work, he was not expecting to see the cafe so empty. The cafe was a pretty popular and relaxing place and almost always had a steady stream of customers throughout the day. At peak times, it was often difficult to even find a seat in the whole place. Yunho did a good job of running things and keeping everything smooth. Now, the only occupants of the building were Yunho wiping the counter and Hongjoong.

The head barista had informed the other that he had closed the place early to help him learn how to fake eat to blend in with other humans better. When he had first heard that Yunho had gotten a message from San and Wooyoung that he needed to learn how to pretend and eat, Hongjoong was nervous that the others had gone behind his back and informed Yunho of their plan. But when the other didn't seem to say anything about it, he let it go and figured he was being paranoid.

Yunho went to grab a sandwich off of the plate and Hongjoong watched in horror as the blonde took a bite of the sandwich with little to no reaction. In fact, he seemed to be humming in happiness as he chewed what he knew tasted foul. After a few seconds, he swallowed it.

"How did you eat that!?" The red-head exclaimed in mild disbelief mixed with disgust.

"The trick is to keep your tongue low in your mouth or off to the side. Take small bites and try to keep your tongue out of the way and just swallow it whole to keep from tasting it as much as possible." The blonde explained. "Pretend to chew for about 10 seconds and make noises as if you really are eating. Our bodies can't digest human food because of a certain enzyme so, unfortunately, we have to throw up soon after."

Hongjoong blanched at the thought. Yunho seemed to just ignore the others' discomfort and gestured to the final sandwich on the plate. The red-head reached for it and stared. He was trying to work up the nerve. Finally, deciding to just get it over with, he tried what the blonde had suggested. Tongue down and small bite-

The sandwich didn't even have a chance for the second it entered his mouth and he bit into it, his stomach heaved. He spit out the remaining sandwich and rushed to the sink, placing his mouth under the water like a dog to wash out the taste.

"Well, that didn't go well..." the student said as soon as he had resurfaced.

"You'll get it," The blond tried to placate the other with a pat on the shoulder. "It just takes practice and you can build up a bit of a tolerance."

Hongjoong didn't know how many more times he could do this. The fact that Ghouls had to build up a tolerance for food that tasted foul and then make themselves sick afterwards just to blend in made the student a little sad. Yunho and the others had to go through so much just to keep themselves safe and the world repays them by hunting them down like animals. He knew that not every Ghoul choice the way of life that the people at the cafe had but they tried their best to make it work. Hongjoong now has a whole new respect for the man standing in front of him.

"We can take a little break and try again in a minute." Yunho said, throwing away the half-chewed sandwich. "By the way, have you heard from Mingi? He said he was going to start taking some extra shifts but I haven't heard from him in a while."

The red-head wiped the remaining water from the corner of his mouth and frowned. "Not even you had seen him? He was blowing me off too until just a while ago he saw me in my studio. Asked if he could stay over. I just figured it was school."

Yunho shrugged one shoulder. "Who knows. If it is just school, I understand. I just wish he had texted me."

"Well, he is coming over tonight. I can give him a piece of my mind." Hongjoong offered.

"Nah, that's ok." The other waved off. "Just wanted to make sure everything was alright. But he does need to come into work this Sunday."

The student nodded. "I'll tell him."

The two spend the rest of the evening practicing to fake normal human behaviors. Well, in Hongjoong's case, tried and failed. He walked up to his apartment clutching his stomach. His gut was rolling with residual nausea. He never wanted to do that again if he could avoid it and making yourself sick wasn't exactly _fun._

Hongjoong sighed as he typed in the passcode to his apartment. When he opened the door, he could hear the sound of the TV from inside. Curious, he kicked off his shoes and headed into the living room. He hoped that Wooyoung hadn't decided to break in again.

When he rounded the corner, he spotted Mingi with his glasses already sat on his couch cross legged in a highlighter yellow t-shirt and plaid PJ pants, munching on chips. At the sound of the other, the brunette turned his head and grinned through a mouth full.

"Hyung! You're early!" The taller cheered.

"You're getting crumbs all over my couch." The red-head said as he set down his bag. He collapsed into the seat next to him, suddenly tired, and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Mingi just ignored the comment and offered the bowl to his friend. "Chips?"

Hongjoong looked at the offered snack and waved it away quickly. He was nauseous enough. "That's ok. I ate at the cafe."

The brunette shrugged as if to say ' _suit yourself'._ And grabbed a whole handful before shoving it into his mouth all at once. Hongjoong watched mildly impressed and disgusted. "You're cleaning all that up."

Mingi ignored him and wiped his hand clean on his shirt, spreading grease and crumbs. Hongjoong rolled his eyes. The brunette reached for the remote and switched channels to some K-drama. The two sat there watching in silence for a while.

Mingi was normally a talker when watching things, always asking questions or making comments so his silence was a little unnerving. Hongjoong looked over and saw that the brunette was really concentrating on the screen. He was nibbling on his bottom lip in deep thought, the screen making his eyes bright as they changed with the scenes.

"How can this guy still like the main girl?" Mingi grumbled after a few minutes. "He just found out that everything was a lie."

"Well, not everything was a lie." Hongjoong shrugged. "She may actually be a rich heiress and not a poor student but you can't truly hide your personality and become a whole new person."

"But he wouldn't have had to go out of his way to help her half as much if he had known the truth." The brunette gestured to the screen.

"Well what do you think when you hear the word rich heiress?" The red-head said. "Spoiled? Rude? There is a stigma to the word and lots of people use others with money to further themselves. Would you have treated her the same had you known the full truth in the beginning?"

"Still, she could have told him herself and a lot sooner instead of him finding out at that dinner party." Mingi huffed.

"But where is the drama in that?" Hongjoong rolled his eyes with a laugh.

Mingi went quiet for a moment as he stared at the screen. The two actors had just finished fighting and now they were confessing that, despite everything, they still cared for one another. They promised no more secrets and that they would support each other.

"Hyung," The brunette said quietly, almost like a whisper. Hongjoong looked over at him. "Have you ever liked someone?"

The red-head paused for a moment and then glanced at his phone sitting silent on the coffee table. Thoughts of an earlier text conversation and a head of dark hair flashed in his mind's eye. "I think I'm starting too."

Mingi turned his head to look at the other. He set the bowl of chips on the table before bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. He propped his chin on them. "What would you do if you found out something about them that could change how you see them?"

Hongjoong hummed and bit his lip as he thought about it. He looked at the screen as the two actors finally accepted their feelings for one another and kissed. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if Seonghwa, or even Mingi, found out that he was a Ghoul now. He would hope that they would forgive him and still stick by his side. That, despite being different physiologically, he was still the same person on the inside: a music loving insomniac that loved coffee and Minions. But, unfortunately, this was the real world and not some fairy tale. Things didn't usually work out how you wanted them to.

"I guess I would hope that the other person would still accept me." He whispered back, matching the tone of the other. "That, even if they didn't know the whole truth in the beginning, I didn't pretend to be a whole different person. I just had to be careful and hide a few things to keep from getting hurt."

Mingi stared at his friend as he took in his serious expression. After a moment, the brunette stood up on his feet quickly and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot I have to take care of something." The other called from the hallway, already putting his shoes on.

"But where-" Hongjoong didn't get to finish his sentence as the door slammed shut behind the brunette.

Mingi didn't waste any time after leaving his friend. This problem had been plaguing him for the past seven days. He wasn't sleeping, his school work was slipping because he wasn't focused, and he only ate in the presence of others to keep people from asking questions. Now, however, he thinks he finally had his answer.

The brunette panted as he ran down the dark streets of Seoul. He hadn't gotten around to fixing his bike and he didn't feel like taking the subway. He figured running to his destination and getting some fresh air would help. With every pounding sound of his footsteps on the pavement, he grew more solid in his decision.

He skidded around the corner, almost losing his footing, and slammed open the cafe door that was, thankfully, still unlocked. Like before he checked the back hallway. Finding the break room empty, he went out and into the kitchen. He burst through the swinging door, not even caring about subtlety. The noise startled the occupant inside and there was a crash as they dropped something.

Mingi panted hard as he stood in the kitchen, his eyes locked on something on the floor. Yunho was frozen as he took in the sight of the disheveled and windswept brunette. Finally, the blonde slowly lowered his eyes to look at where the other was staring. His blood ran cold. He had been packaging and refrigerating the latest collection from the local hospital. It was a young teenager who had gotten into a car accident.

Yunho's eyes immediately started to sting with tears. He panicked. "Mingi, it's not what it looks like-"

"I know-" The other interrupted. He took a deep breath to try and steady his heartbeat that was suddenly loud in his ears. "I know what you are."

The blonde could feel the tears spill over hotly onto his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. It felt like his blood had turned to ice and his entire heart had shattered in a moment like glass. He was going to get turned into the CCG. He would never be able to see his friends. Worst of all, Mingi probably thought he was a monster.

Mingi looked up from the splatter on the ground and took two long and steady strides forward. "I know because I saw you eating last week." He reached up and cupped the other's cheek with his hand. He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "You were crying. Just like this."

Yunho choked on a sob as he tried to look his friend in the face one last time but the image was blurred. "I'm sorry, I-"

The blonde didn't get to finish as he felt his head being pulled forward sharply and a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock and his tears slowed before he let himself be pulled in and returned the kiss. He knew he could be pushed away right after this so it was best to savor it. After what felt like both an eternity and mere moments, they separated and Yunho fluttered his eyes open.

"I know." Mingi whispered, still close enough the blonde could feel his breath fan his face. "I know and I don't care."

In seconds, Yunho's face crumbled and a heart wrenching sob tore through his chest. He gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs and waves of tears spilled over his lashes. The bitter taste of salt water over taking his senses. The blonde felt his legs give out from underneath himself but a pair of strong arms caught him before he fell.

Mingi brought the other close to his chest as he broke down. He felt hands fist themselves onto his shirt in a death grip. The brunette brought his hand up to the back of the other's head and stroked his hair, whispering soft shushing noises and encouraging words into Yunho's ear. Together they stood in the kitchen, the only sound being the blonde's broken cries.

* * *

Hongjoong sat alone in the dark of his apartment. He had finally changed into a soft black hoodie and sweatpants after Mingi had left but it didn't seem that his friend would be returning anytime soon. He had half an idea of where his tall companion had run off too and he hoped everything worked out well. He could see how close Mingi and Yunho had grown, especially while he had been missing. The blonde was a great friend and they both deserved a little happiness. He just hoped that Yunho was prepared for if Mingi ever stumbled across the truth.

Deciding that he needed some fresh air himself, Hongjoong stood up. He quickly glanced down at the mess still left on his couch. He decided to take a picture of it and sent it to Seonghwa with a quick caption. 

As he put on his shoes, he started to think about what he and Mingi had talked about. He had always thought that the couples displayed in dramas and the like were always overly dramatic and completely fictionalized. While that was also true, he was starting to understand for the first time in his life a little bit of what that was like. he wouldn't say it was love, it was way to new for anything of that sort, but it was a connection and friendship that he was starting to treasure deeply. He always looked forward to Seonghwa's messages and the ping of a notification was always followed by a skipped heartbeat.

He had never really given thought to his preferences before. He never really gave himself the time. He figured that people were just people and if there was a possible person out there for him, it didn't really matter who it was. Besides, no one could deny that Seonghwa was a handsome looking man.

Hongjoong continued walking absently, not really thinking where he was going. He thought back to the couple in the drama. One was living under a false life while the other was kept in the dark. When the man found out about the woman, they ended up fighting. he couldn't help but connect it to Seonghwa and himself. He was lying to the agent and the closer they got, the more that this was going to blow up in his face if the other ever found out. It was only a little crush, however. He should be able to stop it before any of this got out of hand. Despite how much he enjoyed the other, he could never let it go father for risk of his own safety and his feelings.

The red-head let a bitter smile cross his features. How tragic. Maybe his life _was_ some kind of K-drama. 

Hongjoong stopped walking and took a look around his surroundings. While he was in his head, he had actually walked rather far away from his apartment. He was actually a lot closer to Lotte Tower than he was before. Maybe his body knew where he wanted to go before his brain did.

Just then, Hongjoong felt the ground shake beneath his feet and heard a loud _pop_ sound. Startled, he looked up to see smoke start to rise in the distance from the area around the tower. A single thought crossed his mind.

_Seonghwa_

* * *

" _I'm bored."_ A voice crackled over the intercom.

" _This isn't a pleasure cruise, Hwanwoong."_ another voice replied scathingly.

 _"Hey, you don't have to be harsh. Just because it is a stake out doesn't mean we have to sit here in silence."_ A third voice cut in.

 _"Yeah, let's tell stories!"_ Hwanwoong replied.

Seonghwa sighed from where he was holed up in a car. He had half a mind to turn off his headset if those three were just going to keep the line occupied with stupid arguments. He really wished he could text Hongjoong as a distraction but it was late and the other needed his sleep.

Over the past week or so they had done nothing but nonstop texting. Seonghwa had never been so attached to his phone before. It was like every notification he received, he hoped it was the red-head on the other end. He found that Hongjoong was insanely funny in a witty way. Not to mention he was pretty cheeky. He had a big heart for his best friends, a strange love for little yellow people, and a work ethic that could rival the biggest names. He also tended to throw his whole self into doing things with a one-tracked mind, especially when it came to his music. It was an admirable quality to have, even though he needed to be reminded to take a break sometimes.

He could tell the red-head was warming up to him and wasn't nearly as nervous as the first time they had met. Granted, they haven't been able to hang out since because of his mission. When this was all over, he was taking a long vacation. He really wanted to spend actual time with Hongjoong that wasn't through a screen.

Sighing, Seonghwa pressed the button on his ear piece. "I need you to keep the com-link open. This isn't a chat room."

There was a ripple of "sorry"s coming from the line and the leader left it at that. Relieved that he was going to get a little peace for the time being, he scanned the streets once more. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary to spot. Just rowdy drunkards stumbling their way home and love sick couples teasing each other and cuddling in a way that made single people sick to their stomachs.

It had been seven days of the same thing and he was really hoping that there would be a development by now. He wouldn't be able to keep watch like this much longer. His men were getting tired from the all-nighters and they couldn't keep pulling resources. They were getting restless and grumpy. Sooner or later they were going to lose the element of surprise because someone was bound to blow up and give away their position.

Seonghwa pulled out his pair of binoculars to try and get a visual on where everyone was at. He spotted Ravn alone about a hundred meters away. He was dressed as a civilian and made to blend in with the crowd. At the moment, he was currently sitting in a 24 hour coffee shop reading a book but every now and then he would look around the area. In the next two hours or so, he would move and stand outside the convenience store and "camp" at one of their outdoor benches. This is where people would sit, drink, eat, or smoke outside of the store for hours socializing. The group he was joining would be fellow agents as well.

In another car parked across the pavilion were Jongho and Hwanwoong. They, like their leader, were also scouring the scene for any unusual activity. Yeosang and Xion, much to their ire, were placed together in an empty office building to keep watch from above.

" _This is pointless,"_ came a voice over the intercom. " _What if no one shows up again? Then we are all wasting our time."_

 _"What did Seonghwa say about keeping the line open, Xion?"_ Ravn's voice replied.

_"But we haven't seen anything in a week and it is getting late. If they haven't struck by this hour, I don't think they will. Why don't we just call it a night and get some sleep for once?"_

_"You don't get to make the calls, Xion."_ Grumbled Yeosang's voice. Even from the grainy com-link you could still sense his ire. These past seven days cooped up in close quarters had really gotten to him.

 _"Would you two shut up,"_ Jongho cut in. " _I'm tired of your bickering in my ear."_

 _"And I'm still waiting on my story,"_ Hwanwoong teased, trying to ease the tension.

Seonghwa could feel his eye starting to twitch at all the noise in his ear. The quarreling was getting worse and he was getting a headache. Knowing that it wasn't going to get better, he ripped his com-link off and tossed it into the passenger's seat next to him. He needed a coffee and walking out with an earpiece was a dead give away.

He opened the door and stepped out, walking over to the 24 hour coffee shop that Ravn was currently in. They made brief eye contact and the other leader gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement. He definitely shared his pain.

Seonghwa paid for his order and took it outside. He decided that he needed to walk a little and get a feel for the area. It was good to stay in a car to keep out of site but there were a lot of things you missed that way. He walked a bit closer to where Xion and Yeosang were stationed. It was a well known office building and quite the hang out at night for young people. They were hoping that there was where they would catch any activity.

Finding a bench, the agent sat down and sipped at his coffee. He glanced down at his phone and smiled at a message Hongjoong had sent about forty-five minutes ago. It was a picture of his couch with a message: _"The aftermath of hurricane Mingi."_

He laughed and swiped open the application to reply. That was it. After all of this, he was going to throw caution to the wind and ask Hongjoong on an honest to goodness date. There was always the chance of getting rejected but he would never know unless he tried. It was crazy how just the little things that don't really matter can make you smile with your whole being. The young man had ensnared him in his trap and it was too late to try and escape.

" _Well, you don't have to worry about crumbs on my couch-"_ That was as far as he got before the ground rumbled like an earthquake and his vision turned red with fire.

The building had exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring chapter but its the last buildup so we should be getting some action finally!!! I guess there are about two more chapters left for "arc one" or whatever? Then we shall be moving on to some other stuff. Yay development. I don't know when those chapters will be published, however. They are written but I'm not sure if I'm totally satisfied with them so I was waiting on some feedback from friends but they may just have to stay as is. 
> 
> I was also wondering how yall felt about lemons/lime? I have never written anything saucy but if someone was interested,I might be ok to try and push myself to try but I don't know if you would feel it cheapened the work? If I did it, I might just put a line break or post the more spicy version somewhere else and can provide a link if anyone was interested. So, yay or nay?
> 
> Also, if you are in America right now, I am with you all. As an American citizen being overseas for a year (and now six months more) it has been very difficult to see what is going on right now. We are all on the cusp of change and whether that change is great or not is up to us. Just please be safe during all of this.
> 
> ARTISTS: If you are an artist, I have some cool ideas for some drawings with the characters but, alas, I am not talented enough for that so I was wondering if anyone could do it for me? If you want, please hit me up.


	16. Dominoes Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seonghwa! Seonghwa!"

_Tap, Tap_

_Tap, Tap_

_Tap, Tap_

Yeosang's eyebrow twitched from behind the pair of binoculars he held up to his face for observation. He glanced over to where Xion was leaning against a wall off to the side. He was bouncing a tennis ball against the side of one of the empty desks. Where he had even gotten it was anyone's guess.

"Could you stop playing around and actually do some work?" the sandy brunette couldn't help but snap.

"I am doing work," Xion replied casually. "There isn't anything out there right now and we are wasting our time."

"Lady Red could be out there at any minute now. We need to be prepared instead of messing around."

"I'm not messing around, I'm _resting_." The other said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You keep watch for now, and then we will switch."

"Listen, we are a team and we have to work together," Yeosang huffed as he lowered his binoculars. He turned to where he was fully facing the other. "I really don't care for your laissez faire attitude, but for now, we are teammates so I would really _appreciate it_ if my teammate would help me."

Xion caught his tennis ball in his hand and held it. "And _I'm_ saying, I am helping. It won't do us any good for both of us to be tired on watch. We can take shifts."

"But I can't see everywhere at once." Yeosang countered. "It would be helpful to have you looking one way while I look the other."

"We don't have to look everywhere all at once," Xion shrugged. "That is why we have agents stationed in different places so there are no blind spots."

"But we are the only ones watching from above in this spot, meaning we have to be twice as vigilant!"

"Look," sighed Xion, "I see your point but we have been at this for _seven days_ shouldn't something have happened by now?"

"We don't have a specific day, we only have a vague time frame when Lady Red strikes." Yeosang rolled his eyes. "I don't know why they didn't pair me up with Jongho. I'm sure he would actually pull his weight."

"Hey!" Xion stood from his spot. "I am _not_ lazy. And, I'll have you know, I've known Jongho way longer than you have, we had classes together at the academy. Who is to say why they didn't pair _me_ with him?"

Yeosang had had just about enough of this. He knew Xion could do the work, he did graduate early like the rest of them, but he was tired and frustrated. They hadn't seen any signs of Lady Red in a week and being cooped up for so long with practically a stranger and so little sleep was wearing on him. He really hoped that something would happen soon so they could get the heck out of here.

The sandy brunette stood and squared up to the other. "When will you get it through your head that you are intruding on this team!

"Oh, well I'm sorry for intruding on a team I was _assigned_." They were nearly in each other's faces at this point.

"Funny thing about assignments," Yeosang started in a mock helpful voice. "You can always request to have them changed."

"Fine, maybe I will-"

That was about as far as Xion was able to get before the ground beneath him shook and his vision went black.

* * *

_Red_

That was the first thing Seonghwa saw when he tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurred and everything looked like it was in a haze. The only thing he could hear was the ringing in his ears and he was extremely disoriented. Where was he? He tried to move his fingers. Oh, he was on the ground. How did he get there?

"- _hwa_ "

He slowly tried to move his eyes around even though he couldn't really register anything. The ground was shining and there were small lines of red licking at the ground. Fire? He spotted what might be his phone a few feet away. He was sure the screen was shattered. He would have to remember to get a new one.

"- _nghwa!_ "

He felt warm. Was he supposed to feel warm? It was the beginning of winter so shouldn't he feel cold? It was pleasant, almost enough to lull him to sleep. Maybe it was from one of those red flickering thingies. 

" _Seonghwa!_ " A voice yelled, sounding from afar. He saw feet enter his vision before hands grabbed at his body, rolling him slowly onto his back. Faces leaned over him but he wasn't able to get a clear look at who it was. The sky looked nice behind them, though.

"His head is bleeding." One of the voices said. "Can we get some bandages?"

"The area is being blocked off," Another voice said. "I don't know if we can get an ambulance out here."

Seonghwa let the voices wash over him. He moved his eyes from the sky to something brighter glowing in the sky. It was a building covered in the red things. He felt that there was something important going on in there. Someone or something...

As if struck by lightning, the fog lifted from his brain and he shot up. He struggled against the hands trying to hold him back. "Wait! Yeosang! Xion! They are in that building!"

"Seonghwa, hold on! You might have a concussion." The struggling agent finally got a look at who was holding him. It was Ravn. He had seen the explosion from the coffee shop and how one of their own was pushed back, he rushed over to help.

"I don't care!" Seonghwa finally managed to shake off one of the arms holding him. He stumbled unsteadily to his feet like a drunkard and looked at the building before him. The explosion was around the middle of the structure. "Ravn, give me your com-link. I left mine in the car."

The co-leader handed it over without question and pressed the button to speak. Man his head hurt like a bitch. From behind, he could hear two thundering sets of footsteps. "Yeosang! Xion! Can you read me? Come in! Yeosang! Xion!"

No answer. Seonghwa wasn't going to give up and made to press the button again when a timid voice from behind stopped him. "Yeosang?"

The agent turned to face Jongho and Hwanwoong who had just arrived, still panting. He met the youngest's eyes. "Yeosang is in there, isn't he?"

Seonghwa didn't answer and just pursed his lips tightly. He couldn't meet the Maknae's eyes. Jongho made a pained expression and his eyes went a little glassy. 

"I'm going in." The youngest announced firmly. He made to run into the building but a hand snapped out and grabbed his arm. 

"You're not going anywhere until we figure out what is going on!" Ravn scolded.

"I don't give a shit! Yeosang is in there! Let me _go!_ " Seeing as the youngest was so strong, he easily broke out of the other's grasp. Seeing the struggle, Hwanwoong was torn. He personally wanted to go in with Jongho but opted to help out Ravn since he was of higher rank. Seonghwa looked upon the scuffle and was hit with a painful sense of nostalgia.

_A young agent watched in horror as the building his brother in everything but blood had just walked into get engulfed in flames. There was a horrible shuddering sound as glass broke and steel beams were weakened. Seonghwa turned as he saw his squad leader walk up._

_"Eden!" He ran to him and grabbed the straps of his CCG vest. "You have to let me go in there! Maddox and the team just walked in. We can probably still get him out. Send him back up, something!"_

_The leader didn't even give the young, distressed rookie a glance as he just stared upon the building being destroyed in front of him. He reached up and just removed the hands gripping at him. Seonghwa watched as he continued to walk away, not even saying anything to placate the distressed youth._

_How could a leader do that? Just walk away from his team? Just sit back and let one of their own die?_

_A sick 'crack' was heard and the rookie shifted his gaze to the building. Like a scene out of a movie, he saw the building slowly crumble in on itself as the steel beams gave out. Vaguely, he felt someone, he wasn't sure who, grab him to pull him away from the shower of debris. Seonghwa wanted to protest and the other agent had to practically carry him. A dust cloud fanned out like a spray and covered everything in its path. He never took his eyes away, however, and with the last fallen floor, he dropped his head in despair._

Blinking, Seonghwa was brought into the present as Jongho finally wrestled himself free from the two restraining him. One hand reached out as a last attempt to stop him and grabbed the back on his suit jacket. The younger didn't let it stop him and he managed to wiggle himself out of it and continue running towards the building. He scooped up his Quinque and headed inside the door.

"Seonghwa!" Ravn yelled, "Why didn't you stop him?"

The flinched at the tone and turned to look at the door his youngest subordinate had disappeared through. "I guess I know how he feels..."

* * *

Yeosang groaned as he tried to clear the spots from his vision. He was surrounded by fallen rock from the walls and covered in a layer of dust from the drywall. He coughed to clear his dry throat and attempted to bring himself up on his hands and knees. He winced as he put pressure on his right wrist.

"You awake?" The brunette swiveled his head to take a look at his teammate. His eyes widened as he took in his appearance. He, too, was on the ground but his leg was trapped under part of the fallen ceiling and a light fixture. Xion grimaced as he tried to move. "I could use some help over here."

Yeosang tried his best to shuffle over with only one arm. It would be difficult to get him out without the light fixture shocking him. Once he was closer, the brunette shimmied out of his jacket, wincing as the movement jostled his arm. With his teeth, he managed to tear off one of his shirt sleeves. With some difficulty, he managed to tie his own sling and carefully placed his arm inside. It wasn't the greatest, but it would do for now.

Once he was finished tending to himself, he looked up. "You saved me."

_The floor shook as if being hit with an earthquake and the lights flickered ominously. The brunette spread his feet to keep himself grounded. From above, he could hear cracking sounds that could not be good. He looked up just as a piece of the ceiling had broken off._

_"Yeosang, look out!" He felt a body collide with his own as he was pushed out of the way. He tried to catch his fall but felt a snap as his arm hit the ground, his head following._

_Everything had gone black._

"I thought you didn't like me." The older continued as he examined the other's leg. With only one arm it would be hard to try and get the light off.

Xion shrugged. "Yeah, well. You may be a pain in the ass but you are still my teammate."

Yeosang looked up to see the other with a closed eyed grin, his words sincere. He returned it with a soft smile of his own. "Ok, I need you to hold still. You lift one side and I'll lift the other. Ready? 1..2..3!"

Together they lifted up the light and threw it away from them. It wasn't super heavy but it was difficult to maneuver with only one arm. When it landed on the ground, it sparked slightly. Once the light was away, they worked to move some of the debris and rocks. With his leg mostly visible, Xion slowly pulled his it out, hissing in pain all the while.

Yeosang looked at the leg and winced. His pant leg was ripped revealing the purpling skin beneath. It was definitely severely bruised or at least fractured. "We should stabilize that."

"No time," grumbled Xion through the pain. He crawled over to his discarded case. He opened it and reached inside to pull out what looked like an epipen. Resituating himself into a sitting position, he pulled the cap off with his teeth before stabbing himself in the thigh.

"What are you doing?" Yeosang called in alarm at watching the other stab himself in the leg. Xion's face seemed to tighten in pain before releasing in relief.

"Don't worry," he panted after awhile. "The medical ward gave it to me. It's a shot of cortisone and adrenaline. Doesn't take away the damage but will take away the pain."

"Isn't that dangerous?" the younger gestured for his teammate to help him up. Yeosang shuffled over and held out his good hand. Xion stumbled as he tried to find his footing.

"Probably," wheezed the other. The drug hadn't fully activated yet so he was definitely in some pain. "But we have to get out of here before this whole building collapses and I can't afford to be dead weight."

Yeosang didn't comment further as he pulled the other's arm around his shoulder. It put pressure on some bruises but he could manage it. He activated his Quinche incase they ran into anyone on the way out. He didn't know how helpful he would be since his right arm was the one that was broken, but it was better to have something than nothing at all. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Xion do the same.

Together, they started to hobble towards the emergency exit stairway. They were on the fifth floor and it would be difficult to get down them all. At this speed, they hoped that the building would hold up long enough. The explosion seemed to have happened above them, so that should have bought them a little time. What they really needed to know was what had caused the it in the first place.

They got their answer.

_**"Bonjour, boys."** _

* * *

Mingi sat on the break room couch with Yunho's head cradled in his lap as he had finally cried himself to sleep. After the revelation, the blonde had worked himself up so much he had hyperventilated. His breathes came in short staggered gasps and he could barely bring himself to stand. The brunette had decided to move them to a more comfortable place to get the barista off of his feet.

The student looked down at his companion's face as he continued to stroke his hair in comfort. The blonde looked so peaceful in his sleep, the only indication that he had been upset being the tear tracks on his cheeks and the small little hiccups he let out as if he still couldn't quite catch his breath. He couldn't imagine the immense stress Yunho had probably been under all these years trying to hide who, what, he was.

Mingi bit his lip as he continued to trace the line's of the other's face with his eyes. The thought that this sweet, innocent man had to eat humans made him sick. He was still trying to combine the image of a Ghoul with Yunho. He would probably never quite be able to. He didn't accept Ghouls, or what they did, but one thing he could never deny was that the blonde was a good, hardworking man and he could never say that he did not care for him.

Mingi let his finger tips brush the barista's cheek softly as to not wake him. There was so much that he didn't know about Ghouls. So much that they still didn't know about each other, even. They would have a lot to talk about when he woke up but for now, he was content to have the other so close. Yunho had been with him when he thought he had lost Hongjoong and that meant everything and the world to him. It was now time for him to be there for the blonde.

A loud sound made Mingi look up startled. Wanting to check it out, the brunette tried his best to shuffle out from the barista's head without waking him. He had almost made it when a hand gripping his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't go," Whispered a voice. Mingi looked down to see Yunho's big eyes staring back at him pleadingly. "Stay with me."

Mingi's heart squeezed. He smiled softly and rouched down to place a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "I'll always be here."

Yunho smiled peacefully and closed his eyes once more. "Please don't let it be a dream."

His heart clenched a second time at the sound of longing in the blonde's voice. He reached up to brush some fringe out of Yunho's face. "Get some rest."

Yunho fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hongjoong panted as he ran as fast as he could, cursing his shorter legs. He tried to stretch his stride as much as possible but his limbs weren't keeping up with his haste and he stumbled on his own two feet. Fumbling for a moment, he managed to right himself before he fully fell to the ground. He was quite a ways from Lotte Tower and it would probably have been faster to take the subway but he didn't think he could just idly wait on a train.

He could see the smoke in the distance and it still felt worlds away. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his sweats and pulled out his phone, calling the first number that popped up.

It rang twice before a groggy voice finally answered. " _Hello?_ "

"San!" Hongjoong cried, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing answering Wooyoung's phone?"

On the other end of the line, San sighed as he scrubbed tiredly at his face. He glanced over to where Wooyoung was snoring on his couch in the shop, one arm and leg hanging off haphazardly without a care in the world. The young shop owner had stayed up to get some work done and the blonde had stayed to keep him company. "He's asleep."

"There's been some kind of explosion." Panted the other. He hadn't stopped his pursuit even on the phone.

"What?" yelled the Ghoul, suddenly more awake than before. From the other side of the room, Wooyoung groaned and shifted at the loud noise. He lowered his voice as to not wake his companion. "Where? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Hongjoong huffed. "But Seonghwa was supposed to be canvasing that area all week to hunt down Lady Red."

Suddenly noticing how out of breath the other sounded, San narrowed his eyes. "Do not tell me you are running over there." Silence met him. "Hongjoong! You don't even know how to fight properly! Turn around, it's none of your business what the CCG is doing. Besides, it is too dangerous."

"But Seonghwa-"

"But nothing!" Huffed the tattooed Ghoul. He made to run his hands through his hair in frustration but remembered that he had tied part of it up to keep out of his face. Maybe he should get it cut soon. "This is not your fight. Seonghwa is a trained agent, he can handle himself. You are only there to get information, not to put yourself on the CCG's radar."

San's words were met only with heavy breathing from the other's running. When a few moments had passed, the Ghoul tried again. "Hongjoong-"

"I'm going." The red-head cut off. He had finally stopped running as he had gotten closer to the scene. He stared determinedly at the burning building. He reached into his hoodie pocket and fingered his mask. ' _Always have it on you._ ' San's previous words from when he picked it up echoed in his head.

"Hongjoong, you can't be serious-" The student didn't listen any further as he hung up the phone. He undid the buckle and lined it up to his face. He managed to fasten it before pulling the hood up on his hoodie and tightening the drawstring. If he was going to go in there, his hair would be a dead giveaway.

Hearing the line go dead, San tossed the phone back onto the work table with a frustrated growl. Leave it to the new guys to be overzealous and put themselves in danger. ' _Crazy son of a-'_

"Sannie?" A sleepy voice called. The Ghoul turned to see Wooyoung sitting up and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Someone about to do something very stupid." Grumbled the other.

"Is it one of your old boys?" The blonde asked.

"Worse," sighed San. "Hongjoong."

Wooyoung widened his eyes. "Hongjoong? What is he doing?"

"Going to get himself killed is what he is doing."

"You're going to help, aren't you?" The blonde said. It was more of a statement than a question. 

San sighed. He had picked a really bad day to work late. "I don't have a choice do I?"

Wooyoung just shot him a look, suddenly more awake than before. The other groaned and walked towards a picture hanging on the wall. He moved the frame to reveal a safe built into the brick. He spun the dial three times, pausing in certain places for the combination. There was a click and San opened the door, reaching inside to pull out an item that was stored there.

San brushed some dust off the item and looked at it for a moment, suddenly hit with memories both good and bad. It was a mask, one of the very first he had ever made, and the source of his old gang's namesake. A black mask that looked like a Shiba's head. The Ghoul smiled wryly. He never thought he would wear this thing again.

San was about to place the item on his face when a hand on his forearm stopped him. He turned to look at his companion. Wooyoung's eyes were sharp and serious. "Get him and get out. Come back to me alive, ok?"

The shop owner stared at the blonde for a moment. Truth be told, he was a little nervous. He had been out of the game for a few years and who knew what he was walking into. A trap? A mob of doves? If there was a large stake out for Lady Red, the area was probably crawling with CCG agents. He was only one man, he couldn't take them all and watch over Hongjoong.

Seizing the opportunity, San swooped in and placed a kiss on Wooyoung's cheek. Well, it was more like the corner of his mouth. He probably stayed there a little longer than he should have, but if he was going to die tonight, might as well make it worth it.

San pulled away with a soft sound but was stopped by hands gripping his shirt before he could get too far. He felt the other's lips brush his ear and hot breath as Wooyoung whispered. "When you get back, give me a real one, alright?"

The tattooed Ghoul nearly choked on air at the blatantly confident attitude. Wooyoung pushed him away and smirked, knowing he had flustered the other. San felt the tips of his ears turn red. ' _What a brat._ '

The blonde's smirk fell and he reached out and cupped San's jaw. He brushed his thumb across the apple of his cheeks. "I'm serious though. Don't you dare leave me. _Amicus ad Arias_ , remember?"

The shop owner felt his blush leave his skin and he adopted the other's serious look. He nodded. " _Amicus ad Arias_."

With a final nod, San took a few step back. Wooyoung held on for as long as possible until the other was too far and he slipped out of his hold. Once he was a farther away, he placed the mask on his face. It was entirely covered except for the Ghoulish eyes peeking through. He vanished.

 _The king of the Black Shibas was back_.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, Seonghwa?" Ravn raved while shoving his co-lead in the shoulder. "You just let a young agent potentially walk into his death!"

"I just let him do what I never had the chance to!" The man replied back, just as heated.

"This isn't a game! Don't try and rewrite history." The other shot back. "Maddox is dead. I'm sorry but nothing is going to change that. I thought you said you wanted to be a better leader than Eden was to you. Right now, it looks like you are just the same, if not worse!"

Seonghwa recoiled. He may not have been hit physically but the words felt like he had been. He cleared his face and stood up straight. "I believe in Jongho. He can do it."

"Belief isn't going to keep a whole building from collapsing! We don't even know if they are still alive in there." Ravn grit out.

"Does a firefighter not go into a flaming building just because it is coming down?" Seonghwa questioned. "They go in if there is even a little sliver of hope that someone is in there."

"We aren't firefighters!" The other agent threw up his hands. "We aren't trained for this kind of stuff."

"You're right," The dark haired agent nodded. "We aren't firefighters. We are CCG agents, tasked with protecting the public from Ghoul attacks and if we can't at least try to save each other, how can the public expect to trust us to save them?"

Ravn exhaled heavily. If he were a dragon, there would probably be steam coming out. He was still angry, and he didn't fully understand, but his teammate had a point. Agents were expected to risk their lives. Tomorrow was never guaranteed in their line of work and if they were too scared to risk their lives to save another, then they didn't deserve to call themselves agents.

Ravn made to step forward and apologize but was stopped by something landing between his feet. The man jumped back to avoid whatever had fallen. It was a flaming arrow.

"What is this, the1800s?" Hwanwoong quipped. "Who uses arrows?"

"I think that's the least of our problems." Seonghwa narrowed his eyes as he followed the arrow's trajetory. He pointed upwards. Standing on top of a nearby building was a figure with the moon behind them, casting an eerie silhouette. All that the group could make out was a flowing cloak with a bow clutched in their hands and a quiver at their back.

The figure reached behind them and grabbed another arrow. They quickly struck it on the ground like a match and the tip lit aflame. The arrow was placed in the bow and the string was pulled tight before launching. The group of agents sprang apart as the arrow sailed into the center faster than a blink.

"What the hell!" Hwanwoong cried out as it had clipped his pant leg. He hopped around as he blew and patted his pants until the flame finally flickered out. "Is that Lady Red? We never found arrows at a crime scene before."

Seonghwa kept his eyes on the figure at the top. It jumped back from the edge of the building. His gaze narrowed as he tried to predict where it would pop-up again.

"Gah!" There was a class from his left. The agent whipped his head around to see the figure had appeared and had targeted Ravn. He was quick on his feet, however, and had activated his Quinque, a black scythe. The blade of the weapon was jagged, like a lightning bolt. It was good for medium and close range attacks but not the most inconspicuous weapon.

"It has a sword now!?" Hwanwoong cried as he, too, activated his Quinque. His was reminiscent of some kind of cannon that wrapped around his hand. It was purple with streaks of blue that lit up like a wave when he was powering up a blast. He aimed it at the assailant.

Ravn gritted his teeth as he squared off with the attacker. Now up close they could see the figure was wearing a white cloak and matching white mask. The mask only had one eye-hole, on the left side, and wrapped all the way around. The only thing decorating it was a sloppily painted red check mark that eerily resembled a smile. It was similar to the attire description they had gathered thus far. It was their target.

Lady Red increased the pressure on her sword but after a bit of a struggle, Ravn managed to overpower her. Their target jumped back just in time to avoid a slash from the scythe. He just managed to knick a piece of her cloak.

"Hey, Seonghwa! Did I ever tell you they nicknamed me the reaper?" Smirked the co-leader.

The other leader didn't have a Quinche. Instead he had a gun with a few Q-bullets that did the job without gutting a Ghoul. Once loaded, he aimed and fired a few shots. Moving swiftly, Lady Red managed to maneuver her sword to block them. Seonghwa clicked his tongue on his teeth. Now that he knew their reaction time, he wouldn't miss the second shot.

Taking advantage of the lull, Ravn charged and clashed weapons once again. They exchanged continuous blows for a moment before the agent reared his scythe back for a fatal strike. Lady Red meant to block it with her sword but the force was too much and the weapon flew out of her hand. She jumped back a second time in retreat.

Not letting her get away, Hwanwoong powered up his cannon. Taking aim, he fired right as Lady Red had jumped up. Airborne and not able to change directions, the blast hit dead on. With a cry, the target fell onto the ground with a ' _thump_.'

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Hwanwoong said while placing his still smoking cannon on his shoulder. The two leaders shot him a disapproving look before walking cautiously closer to the fallen. Her body was still sizzling from the plasma blast.

The group crowded around her and kept their weapons ready as they peered down. Lady Red's mask was singed and part of it had broken off from the impact. The woman was crying and whimpering in pain. They almost felt bad if they didn't know better. 

Seonghwa kneeled down and pulled the rest of the mask off. What he saw caused his eyes to widen and drop the remainder of the mask in shock.

She was a one-eyed Ghoul. He had heard of them in training but only thought it to be a myth. That wasn't the only thing that shocked him however.

"Sinbi?" He asked in disbelief. It was the victim that they had identified last week that had started the whole stake out. He let his eyes scan downward. She still had all ten fingers. "Wha-"

That was as far as he got as another flaming arrow landed in between them. Seonghwa hopped back to avoid getting hit but it seemed like he wasn't the projectile's target. The arrow landed right in Sinbi's heart and she screamed as the object pierced her chest and her cloak caught aflame in moments.

Seonghwa looked up in shock. He spotted the same archer from before on the ledge of the rooftop, dressed just the same as their fallen target. The agent got up on his feet. He blinked and one became three, then six. Soon the whole area surrounding them was full of similarly dressed people. Maybe he had hit his head a little too hard earlier.

"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I'm not 100 percent confident with this chapter or the next. I was kind of struggling with so much going on at once and the fighting. I would appreciate your feedback if you know ways to make it better! 
> 
> I just want you all to know that I read (and re-read) all of your comments a million times and I love hearing your theories and what you have to say! Every time I post I'm always a bit nervous and how it will be received, if my vision is being executed and coming through. Every little thing could make me lose a reader or make people lose interest so I really appreciate anyone who comes back for the next chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!


	17. Dominoes Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult to write. I hope it met your expectations and you enjoy it. Please let me know if there are grammar/spelling mistakes. This was hard to proofread and my keyboard is getting really sensitive.

_**"Bonjour boys."** _

Yeosang and Xion whipped around to see a figure standing there in a white cloak and a one-eyed mask. On her right cheek was a painted red X. In the figure's hand was what appeared to be a trigger with a glowing red button on top.

"Fancy meeting you here." the figure coos with a chuckle. The voice had a feminine quality. "But it looks like you're trying to leave the party. Now, we can't have that."

"Who are you?" Xion barked out. This was not good. Two to one would normally be good odds but with both of them injured, it was like there was half an agent there among both of them.

"Aw, aren't you cute," the figure continued to croon. "But I think I like your little friend over there more. He looks like the serious, brooding type and I like that."

Yeosang had to suppress a shudder. They couldn't see her face but her tone seemed coated in something sickly sweet, almost like she was licking her lips. They had to get out of there before anything happened. He wasn't too keen on finding out what that button did.

"Xion," the brunette whispered. The other shifted just slightly to indicate he was listening. "How is your leg now."

"Good enough," He answered back just as quietly.

"On my count, we break for it, ok?" Xion gritted his teeth. He didn't seem to like that plan but he knew when to tap out. They were injured in a damaged building. Maybe if they could lead her outside, the others could help take care of it. There was a beat and then, "....Now!"

The two agents sprang apart both running in opposite directions. There wasn't any way that the Ghoul could take them both so as soon as she would focus on one, the other would attack from the opposite side. They would only have one shot on a tactic like this.

The Ghoul didn't seem bothered, however, and just sighed. "You CCG guys are all the same. You never want to play."

Seeing that she wasn't moving, Yeosang cracked his whip as best he could from the left and Xion deployed the extension on his Quinche. The green ropes snapped open like a net and headed straight for its target. The Ghoul just jumped up to avoid them, however, and the net wrapped itself around Yeosang while the whip cracked at Xion's feet causing him to stumble.

A chuckle came from above. The two agents looked up to see their target sitting on an exposed beam in the ceiling and kicking her feet leisurely. She seemed amused at their blunder.

"See! That's the spirit!" the Ghoul clapped her hands. Yeosang gritted his teeth as he shimmied out of the net he was trapped in. He should have known a sloppy tactic like that would have backfired. His aim was off since he had to use his non-dominant hand. It was such a rookie move.

"Let's play some more," the figure held the trigger in her hand, the thumb hovering over the button on top. "I promise, you'll have a _blast._ "

Her finger descended on the button and a desk on the other side of the room exploded raining papers and broken wood. Xion, being closer to the blast, covered his face with his hands and winced as a stray piece of wood scraped his arm. Yeosang looked over to ask if his teammate was alright when a red blinking from behind him caught his attention.

"Xion, look out!" Yeosang cried. He ran across the room as fast as he could as the blinking grew faster. He reached out with his good arm and tackled the other out of the way as the blinking ceased and the window they were standing near exploded and showered the area, and their bodies, with glass. Yeosang felt a piece scrap his cheek and he cried out in pain when he landed on the ground. If his arm wasn't broken before, it sure was now.

"Tch," the Ghoul clicked her tongue. "You were _supposed_ to die. That's the fun part."

"She has the whole room bugged." Panted Yeosang as he tried to blink away the black spots in his vision from the pain.

"But how?" Groaned Xion from underneath the other. He was grateful for Yeosang saving his life but he definitely had the wind knocked out of him. "We were here all night for the past week."

Yeosang's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "But not in the morning. During the day, it's a regular office. She posed as one of the workers. Which means something tipped her off about the whole operation."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Sang the Ghoul from the rafters. She stood up on the beam before hopping off. She did a quick flip in the air to try and slow some of her momentum before landing on her feet. "Broody boy is the winner. Now come over here and claim your prize."

Yeosang narrowed his eyes as he tried to get up. His arm hurt like a bitch but he wasn't about to back down. They were going to get out of here or die trying.

He looked around for something to use. When he had run to tackle Xion, he had dropped his whip in the process. He saw the handle to the other's weapon and grabbed it. He pressed the button to retract the tentacle like arms. While it was coming back, he swung it, hoping that it would hit the Ghoul from behind.

It didn't work, however, and the figure just jumped again like she was skipping rope. The brunette had to resist the urge to growl. This wouldn't work. They were all long to mid-range fighters. They knew that close combat wasn't their strength and trained to not let their enemy close. If they couldn't get close or figure out a way to knock that trigger out of her hand, they were toast.

"Yeosang! Xion!" At his name, the brunette turned his head to spot Jongho standing in the doorway of the emergency stairs, panting. He had probably run two steps at a time the whole way up there.

It was like everything started to move in slow motion. He looked at Jongho before moving his head to look at the Ghoul, still in the air from jumping away from the agent's attempt to catch her off guard. Her thumb was back over the detonator. He looked back over to Jongho and spotted a blinking red light at the top of the doorway.

There was a click.

" ** _NO!_** "

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Hwanwoong said as he turned around to take in the sight of all the people on the roof surrounding them. There must have been at least ten in total. It wasn't an army, per say, but Ghouls were known to be ruthless. They had a lot more capabilities than regular humans and recovered twice as fast. If they didn't play their cards right, they could be in big trouble.

"Ravn, call for backup." Seonghwa ordered. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure didn't want to stick around and find out. "They have us surrounded in a courtyard and we know at least one focuses on long-range. Assume that each one of these guys has a different specialty or weapon." the leader said, thinking to the sword that the other Ghoul had.

The other leader turned to make the call into his com-link. Seonghwa looked at the youngest and most inexperienced member of their team. "Hwanwoong, I need you to send a plasma blast at the one who shot the arrow."

"What?" the other cried in disbelief. "The farther the distance, the less powerful it is. It would never make it. She would have plenty of time to dodge."

The leader didn't seem bothered by the other's words and just nodded. "That's what I'm counting on."

Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok, if you say so." He readied his cannon before whispering under his breath. "Its not going to work, though."

He shot and, just like he had said, the blast started to fizzle out the farther it got but it did the desired result and the Ghoul moved to avoid the blast. The middle Ghoul with the arrows jumped backward while the two flanking her sides jumped forward and descended down the building. Seonghwa narrowed his eyes. So the one in the middle was the leader, or at least someone of purpose.

The two Ghouls that had jumped down before releasing their Kagune. Each had Ukaku types but they only had one wing each that shined a fiery orange with red tips. He had never heard of one winged Ghouls. Usually a Kagune was unique to each individual so it was odd to see some that seemed to come in a matching set. 

They spun in the air before coming together. They wrapped an arm around each other's waist, creating a full set of wings to fly. They came in fast and tried to swoop in low. Together they shot spikes from their wings and they littered the ground below.

"Keep shooting," Seonghwa ordered as they came closer. Hwanwoong kept his arm up and fired a rapid barrage of blasts, following the movements of the Ghouls. The two were faster though and managed to twist out of the way every time. Despite not talking, the two seemed to know exactly each nuance of one another and which way to go instinctively but the leader had figured out their pattern by now.

They were about 5 meters away. Seonghwa raised his gun and took aim, waiting for just the right moment. When Hwanwoong fired a cannon and the Ghoul's twisted left, the agent fired three shots. The first missed by a hair, one clipped a wing, and the third struck gold and hit one of them in the shoulder. The Ghoul cried out and together they crashed to the ground. Their bodies rolled from the momentum of the crash for a minute before being stopped by a bench.

"Ravn, now!" the other leader moved and brought his scythe high above his head and brought it down. The blade was met with concrete, however, as the Ghouls had separated and at the last moment and moved out of the way.

"Watch out!" Hwanwoon cried and Ravn turned just in time to bring up his scythe and block and attack by one of the other Ghouls from the rooftop holding a pair of sai swords. Their mask had a different red design. She had one red streak going straight across where the eyes would be like a blindfold. 

The two struggled for a moment before Ravn yelled. The Ghoul he was confronting had brought out their Kagune. It looked like a Bikaku type but was covered in silver armor with a metal tip that was covered with blood. Ravn looked down to see his white shirt slowly being stained red from a cut in his side. The Ghoul had snuck a strike in while he was distracted.

Giving all his strength, Ravn swung his scythe and the other retreated. The group of agents glanced around. The twin Ghouls were back along with the others from the roof. They were surrounded now.

"Where is that back up?" Hwanwoong questioned while powering up his cannon once more. There was still smoke coming from the end from the last blast. The three had back up and were now back to back as the group closed in around them.

"Can't rely on them now," Seonghwa thinned his lips and brought up his gun. 

"Well, it was nice working with you guys." The youngest shrugged.

Ravn chucked bitterly. "Now is that something someone fresh out of the academy should be saying?"

Hwanwoong didn't reply and just smirked bitterly. In front of them, the burning building shifted. It was growing weaker by the minute. There was a second, smaller blast and a window combusted but it was unknown how. The noise was enough to cause a momentary distraction.

They moved.

* * *

Yeosang watched in horror as the Ghoul pressed the detonator but at the same instance the building shifted and the ground started to tilt. The explosions expert stumbled as her footing was momentarily disrupted. It must have caused her to miscalculate as a bomb went off beside her. She cried out in surprise and threw an arm up to block the debris. Jongho took advantage of the distraction and ran towards his two teammates on the ground. He kneeled and pulled them up, both stumbling to get their footing on uneven ground.

"Jongho! What are you doing here?" Yeosang nagged. He was both relieved and annoyed that the other was putting himself in danger.

"I had to get you out of here." The youngest replied. He let his eyes scan over the sandy brunette holding onto one of his forearms as he righted himself. He was covered in dust and he had a drying streak of blood on his cheek with an arm in a sling. Jogho's eyes were pained as he took in his teammates injured state. If only he had been there to help.

"Either way," Xion cut in as he, too, tried to straighten up. He was clutching his side and Jongho could see that he was favoring his weight on his right leg. "We're glad you're here buddy."

"Agh!" the three's reunion was interrupted by a frustrated sound. The group looked to see their target stomping her food on the ground in a temper tantrum. "You're spoiling all my fun! Get out! _Get out_!"

The outburst of emotion was enough for her Kagune to burst from her back. It was a Rikaku type with four whip-like appendages that were a dark blue, almost black. She dropped her detonator on the ground and crouched. Her entire demeanor shifted to something almost feral. In a blink of an eye she was in front of them.

Jogho's reflexes were just as fast, however, and he had his Quinche out to block the four appendages coming at him. The Kagune moved back before trying to come in hot again. Jongho swung his large mallet and managed to strike the Ghoul in the shoulder. There was an audible crunch and it was safe to assume that her arm had been crushed. She flew into the wall hard and cracks began to spiral out from the point of impact.

The building didn't seem to like this rough treatment, however, and it rumbled its protest. The already weak structure was rapidly failing. Pieces of rock began to descend on them from above.

"Jongho, you idiot!" Yeosang yelled as everything around them began to tremble. "You're too strong. You're going to bring this whole place down."

"Come on," Jongho didn't even stop to argue as he grabbed whoever's hand was closest, which just so happened to be Yeosang. He shuffled the two towards the emergency exit that was still intact for the moment. They grabbed their Quinche and headed towards the stairway. They managed to hurry down a few flights with Xion first, followed by Yeosang, and Jongho bringing up the rear. They all gripped the railing as a tremor went through the structure like an earthquake depositing dusk everywhere.

"We have to hurry," Jongho urged.

"You both go in front of me," Xion protested. "I can't move any faster with this leg and I don't want to hold you back."

"We aren't leaving without you," Yeosang said. "Stop talking about it and we can move faster."

Jongho didn't say anything and instead squeezed past Yeosang. He bent and threw Xion over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The other let out a noise of surprise but didn't fight it. Together they made it down the last bit of stairs. Yeosang tried his best to keep up with the other. He had adrenaline pumping through his veins holding back most of the pain but it was starting to catch up with him. He was fighting the tunneling of his vision. Jongho didn't speak as he gritted his teeth. It was times like these he was grateful he spent a little extra time in the gym lately.

Finally, the group had reached the first floor. They opened the door and walked into a lobby. Jongho slowed down and placed his cargo back down. They were so close to the end.

"Wait right there!" the three turned to see the Ghoul from before. Her mask had a crack down it and her hair had escaped, ratted and frazzled. One arm hung loosely at her side from where Jongho had struck it. 

"You there," she extended a finger to Jongho. The detonator was back, thumb over the button. "You've ruined my fun! Now, pay!"

She pressed the button with a click. The trio braced themselves for another big blast not knowing where it would come from. A moment passed where nothing happened. The group lowered their arms slightly. Was it a dud?

A crack formed in the floor. Then another. The two cracks grew bigger and spread wider before it connected on both ends and surrounded them completely. The floor gave way and caved inward from their. They all fell down. The last thing they heard as they descended into a black abyss was a woman's laughter.

* * *

Ravn felt like he hadn't stopped moving for the past fifteen minutes. Strike after strike the Ghouls came as a staggered barrage. They would come one after another, a Ghoul would hop in and strike before hopping back and being replaced by a second person. It was a smart and exhausting tactic. 

He winced as another strike came at him, his wounded side pulling from the impact. It was the Ghoul with the sai swords again. It was rather odd to see Ghouls using weapons instead of just relying on their Kagune. She was surely going to be a pain in the ass.

The two had a power struggle for a moment. Ravn could feel the fatigue setting into his bones and sweat drip down his temple. He was losing ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Kagune coming. 

He braced himself for impact but it never came. A blast from the left knocked over the attacking Ghoul. Ravn looked over to see Hwanwoong with his cannon aimed and smoking.

"Thanks for the help," The leader nodded. 

"Save it for after we make it out of this mess," The younger answered as another Ghoul tried to swoop in. It was odd. Instead of coming at them all together, they were going one on one as if to toy with them. If they really wanted to take them out, they could have done so easily already. There was something bigger happening.

Seonghwa tried to catch himself as he ran to avoid the strike from a Bikaku Kagune. He brushed away a bead of sweat that was close to dripping into his eye. It hadn't been that long since the battle had started but he didn't know how much longer he and his team could do this. As soon as one was knocked away, another took their place like gremlins. There were just too many of them with no back up in sight.

He clutched at a stitch in his side as he kneeled panting. They had gotten a few good licks in but he was more nervous about Ravn who had taken that nasty scratch to his side. Even Hwanwoong had been knocked around a bit. Constantly firing his cannons could not be good for his arm and it was surely overheating, burning the skin below.

Another worrying thing was that there hadn't been any sign of Jongho or the others resurfacing. That building wasn't going to last much longer from the sounds of things inside. If they could just hold out for a little longer....

Not quite finished yet, Seonghwa clicked a button and emptied his magazine and let it drop to the ground. Quickly putting in another, he barrel rolled and took aim. He managed to fire three shot that hit their desired target.

He made to aim a fourth but he felt something swipe at his hand. As a reflex, he dropped his gun and cradled his injured hand. He could hear from a distance his gun skid further away from him on the sidewalk. He gritted his teeth. This wasn't good. He reached for the knife he had tucked into a holster on his ankle. This was the last thing he had as a sort of desperate measure. If he lost this, it was over.

He pulled out the knife and stood up, brandishing it with a cold stare. He knew how this looked. The puny knife was rather pathetic compared to a Quinqe but in the right hands it could do some damage.

Seonghwa didn't waste any time and charged first to try and get the upper hand. He managed to dodge underneath the Kagune and got in position. He swiped but the Ghoul moved just as quickly. The knife only managed to knick a scratch into the other's mask.

He was grabbed from behind by the other's Kagune and tossed back into a wall. He gasped as his head bounced off the brick. Seonghwa's vision swam and he cradled his shoulder as he tried to keep himself upright. He had lost his grip on his knife when he crashed into the wall.

The Ghoul took a step forward slowly, knowing that she had the CCG agent cornered. Seonghwa just stared down at the other. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to look away like a coward. From a distance, he could hear the battle still raging.

The Ghoul reared her Kagune back before springing them forward to deliver the final blow. It never got to that point however as a figure ran blindly in between them. Its arms were spread out wide.

The Ghoul must have been thrown off by the interruption and the Kagune's aim was spread wide, only scratching the arms and legs of whoever had come. The appendages embedded themselves into the wall on either side of Seonghwa, just barely missing him.

The Ghoul tilted her head in curiosity at the intrusion. Seonghwa himself was also confused. He knew Ravn and Hwanwoong were still fighting on the other side of the courtyard and could see them in the distance. Did back up finally reach him and come to their rescue? They were dressed differently so it was unlikely he was with the gaggle of Ghouls attacking right now. He was about to ask until the person turned their head to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

A one-eyed Ghoul.

* * *

Hongjoong didn't know what he was doing as he stood there in front of a hostile Ghoul, his arms spread out and putting himself out on display like a turkey dinner. Sneaking into the area was a lot easier than he had imagine it would be. There were officers running around trying to evacuate the public and the mall close by to get them away from any danger. He had slipped in with the moving crowd before breaking off and keeping to the shadows with his head down as best he could.

When he had arrived, he was surprised at what he saw. It was like a true battlefield. There were people dressed in black that Hongjoong assumed were other agents fighting against several people dressed in white with masks. They looked outnumbered and tired but they were still giving it a good fight. 

His eyes scanned the field. From a distance, he spotted Seonghwa fighting a Ghoul one on one. The agent rolled and fired a few impressive shots before his gun was swept away. The dark haired agent pulled a knife and readied himself but the Ghoul was faster and had him cornered.

Hongjoong didn't think before he moved. He had just seen that the figure was about to finish Seonghwa off and he had no weapon insight. Now that he was here, however, he was paralyzed in fear. He felt the slight sting of his minor wounds and knew he was way out of his league being here. This was real. Very real. This wasn't like playing fight club in the warehouse with Wooyoung and San. He couldn't even properly bring out his Kagune without going berserk. He was just glad that the Ghoul was confused by his presence and it threw off their attack. He was lucky, but he didn't know how long that luck would last.

The masked Ghoul turned his head to try and see if the agent was ok but he had forgotten about his mask and eye. The student knew the exact moment Seonghwa had registered a Ghoul had helped him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped just a little.

Before anything else could happen, Hongjoong was swept away by the Ghoul's Kagune. He grunted from the impact and rolled away on the ground. The distraction was enough, however, and let Seonghwa run and grab his gun. He scooped it up as he rain past and aimed. He shot once while the Ghoul's back was turned.

Hongjoong propped himself up on his hands from behind and watched as the Ghoul took a few steps forward. It didn't manage to get close though and in the next moment, Hongjoong watched in horror as a shot exploded through the back of the Ghoul's head. The red-head covered his eyes as he felt some blood splatter on his mask and arm.

It was like that moment at the river when he had first met the agent all over again as the Ghoul's body fell with Seonghwa standing behind and Hongjoong on the ground. When the student removed his arm this time, his gaze was met with a smoking barrel instead of a friendly hand.

The-red head's eyes trailed up the arm holding the gun to meet a steely gaze. Hongjoong had to resist the urge to flinch. He had never seen that look on Seonghwa's face, at least not ever directed at him. It was like looking at a whole other person. Gone was the silly guy he traded texts with or the man that gave his full concentration to win a dumb Minion toy. 

This Seonghwa scared him.

"Who are you?" The agent questioned. He moved his thumb and the clicking sound of the hammer was deafening to Hongjoong's ears, despite the battle raging behind. It didn't really matter if he had saved him. 

Seonghwa stared down the fallen Ghoul. There was no guarantee that this one wasn't working with all the others. It could have just been a tactic to get him vulnerable or to trust him before they betrayed him. He was already out numbered and injured. He had never seen this Ghoul before so he had to be careful and didn't know what he was capable of. There was no way he was going to take a chance. 

Hongjoong didn't make a move to answer right away and this didn't seem to please the agent. His grip on the gun tightened. The red-head closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Should he say who he was? Would that get him to lower his gun?

There was a rustling sound but when nothing happened, Hongjoong opened his eye just a crack only to be shocked by the sight of someone in all black in front of him. The figure turned its head just slightly and Hongjoong could see part of a dog mask. He had a feeling he knew the man behind that particular cowl.

"A Shiba," Seonghwa seemed to breath out in disbelief. "I thought you guys were gone. What is someone like you doing here?"

San didn't answer and instead stood before Hongjoong, unwavering. He was hoping that the agent would see they weren't here to hurt them and they could leave peacefully. No such luck.

Seonghwa didn't lower his aim. Hongjoong saw something that caught his attention. He shifted his gaze to see something rustling out from behind the agent. Another Ghoul had dropped down from the sky behind the other. The other two didn't seem to take notice as they were both preoccupied by their own showdown. Hongjoong's heartbeat was suddenly in his throat.

"Watch out!" Was that his own voice? He hardly recognized it.

The warning did its job, however, and both San and the agent turned to look but it was too late. The Ghoul knocked Seonghwa aside as easily as kicking a can. The move granted San enough time to bring out his Kagune to block the other's attack. Hongjoong moved out of the way as the Shiba was pushed back, his feet skidding on the ground from the impact. 

They jumped apart and San changed his Kagune from a shield to a spiral like spear that encased his arm. The Shiba sliced at the Ghoul but she blocked with the two appendages coming from her back. The impact was strong and could almost create sparks. There was a slash sound followed by a grunt as San managed to get a slice in. 

The Ghoul wasn't one to let an injury slide and managed to wrap an appendage around San's weaponized arm and pull him into the air where his feet didn't touch the ground. The Shiba didn't let it stop him however. He brought up his knee and slammed it into the Ghoul's chin. Thrown off by the impact, she reared back and dropped the other. 

The two continued to clash and Hongjoong was still on the ground kneeling as he watched in awe. There had to be something that he could do to help. He thought back to the training that Wooyoung and San had given him. He tried to focus and bring out his own weapon but all the noise was distracting. It wasn't second nature to him like it was to the others. He still had to try a little harder.

Just when he was starting to get frustrated with his uselessness, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He spotted Seonghwa stumbling unsteadily to his feet, blood dripping down from a cut on his head but still not ready to yield as he raised his gun up. Hongjoong tracked where he was aiming with his eyes.

He was pointing it at San.

Well, Hongjoong figured the agent was actually pointing at the Ghoul in white but the two were clashing and separating so much it would be hard to get a good shot. The red-head knew Seonghwa was a good shot but he was sure that the agent didn't really care who he took out, as long as it was a Ghoul. The student didn't want to take the chance.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Seonghwa clicked the hammer, his finger brushing the trigger. Hongjoong moved. 

_"No!"_ He collided with his arm, the same time a shot rang out. The whole battlefield seemed to freeze in a moment.

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa cursed as Hongjoong held onto his arm that was now pointed in the air.

"Don't shoot!" Pleaded the red-head. "We aren't here to hurt you, we are trying to help."

Seonghwa looked at the Ghoul's face, mostly covered by his mask and eyepatch. Only one Ghoulish eye was showing and where he normally saw bloodlust, he only saw a shimmer of worry and sincerity. It threw the agent. He had never seen anything like that in a Ghoul's face, like a glimmer of humanity. It was unnerving. 

The agent looked like he was going to say something but a loud sound interrupted him. The two looked over to where the other two had been fighting. One of the Ghouls had been impaled on the other's Kagune.

San looked over as the sound of a shot rang out, fearing it was Hongjoong. He looked for only a moment but the distraction was enough for him to loose any upper ground. Before he could move, there was a wet piercing sound. San looked down slowly to see he had been stabbed in the abdomen with the white Ghoul's Kagune.

The Ghoul moved the extra appendage and tossed San like a rag doll against the wall nearby, pinning him there before turning her attention to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. The red-head stepped out in front and resumed his earlier position: arms out wide and feet splayed to stand his ground. The agent looked at the Ghoul as if he had grown two heads. What was happening? 

Hongjoong desperately wanted to scamper backwards or run as the Ghoul approached but there was nowhere he could go. He needed to stay strong. Seonghwa was hurt and so far, the red-head hadn't really done anything to help. The closer the other got, the more his breathing picking up and his heartbeat in his ears. This Ghoul's mask had two red circles on its cheeks as if it were blushing but there was nothing demure or shy about her actions.

The figure took her Kagune back and, from a distance, Hongjoong could hear San grunt and crash down to the ground. He tried to focus on bringing out his Kagune again but his focus was all over the place. The red-head watched, transfixed, as the weapon was brought closer. Blood was dripping of the tip. San's blood. She poised it to strike, reminding him of a scorpion.

He was useless. He had acted without thinking and put San and himself in danger and he was powerless to stop it. The shop owner shouldn't have even been here to fight and had only come to get him but he had gotten hurt because of Hongjoong's selfish actions. He was always making those around him in difficult positions.

The panic Hongjoong felt crawled up his throat and his vision began to tunnel. His chest heaved up and down. Was this it? Was he about to die? There were so many things he wouldn't get to do. 

Finally, it all came crashing down like a wave. _"No!"_

Hongjoong felt something burst out from his back as his fear seized his being. He saw something out of the corner of his eyes dash forward, slamming into the Ghoul. In horror, the red-head watched as his Kagune pierced the figure before him clean through. 

From beside him, the red-head thought he heard the sound of laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he spotted a head of blue hair. In a blink it was gone. 

Once the threat was down, Hongjoong staggered a few steps back before he lost his footing and crashed onto his backside. He watched morbidly as the blood pooled on the sidewalk and his Kagune dislodged itself. They continued to move behind him like tails, thirsty for more blood. His head was buzzing and all he could hear was the sound of his ragged breathing.

"She's not dead," A voice came from his side. Hongjoong turned his gaze to see Seonghwa had walked closer. He had a slight limp, favoring his left side, and a split lip. The blood from the cut on his forehead had started drying and his face was covered in dirt and sweat. It was the most disshelved and un-put together the red-head had ever seen the other man.

"It takes a lot more to kill a Ghoul." The agent looked at the other out of the corner of his eye. The dark haired male seemed to be contemplating something before he spoke again. "Take your friend. He's hurt."

When it looked like Hongjoong was going to protest, Seonghwa stopped him. "I won't kill you for now, since you helped me." There was a pause. "But don't think you are off the hook."

Hongjoong paused for a moment to see if Seonghwa were lying or not. When he didn't move, the red-head hurried to his friend. He threw San's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. The student tried not to give any attention to the blood spilling out onto the ground. 

Seonghwa didn't spare them a second look as he walked up to the fallen Ghoul. He pulled his gun and fired one shot. The body jolted for a moment before falling back to the ground, defeated. Hongjoong felt like the world was tilting on its axis and his stomach clench painfully. Was this how things had to be? Death and fighting?

The trio looked up as a tremor went throughout the area. It seemed like "pause" was pressed on the entire battlefield as everyone watched the burning building finally crumble to the ground. It didn't look real as floor after floor collapsed in on itself, like a domino effect going downwards.

"Jongho...Yeosang...Xion..." Seonghwa whispered as his gaze turned pained. They hadn't made it.

When the agent turned his head, the two masked Ghouls in black were gone.

* * *

Jongho groaned and shifted in pain. His whole body felt like he had been hit by a truck. He cracked his eyes open to find total darkness. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling through the floor.

He tried to shift but felt something lying on his chest. He couldn't quite tell what it was but by the soft breathes tickling his neck, he assumed it was a body. The youngest reached up and shake whoever's shoulder to wake them but was met by a groan of protest.

He would recognize that voice, no matter how little, anywhere. "Yeosang, are you ok?"

"As soon as you quit talking I will be." Came the mumbled response.

He ignored the barb. "Where is Xion?"

"Here," came a pained response followed by a cough. Jongho squinted as his vision was assaulted by slivers of light. Whatever had been shielding them was retracted and the two realized that it was Xion's Quinque. It had covered them like a net and the appendages had expanded to connect with one another them like a sort of ball shield.

"Whoa," Jongho said, impressed. "I didn't even know that your Quinque could do that." Now that light had returned to their vision, the youngest could see that they seemed to have fallen into the parking garage. He and Yeosang had crashed onto a car below, denting the hood but because of Xion's shield, they were relatively unscathed.

"I didn't either," The voice croaked again, this time a little weaker. Yeosang finally sat up and the two looked over the side of the car to see Xion propped up against it clutching his abdomen. A metal pipe was impaled in his gut.

"Xion!" The two hopped off the hood of the car the best they could and crowded near the injured man.

"What happened?" Jongho asked. He tried to examine the wound but it was difficult. They had a little light from above but it wasn't enough to light up all the shadows. But they didn't need light to know that it was bad.

"When the floor crumbled I saw you both falling, I panicked." he winced as the pipe shifted with his talking. "Guess I should have thought a little more, huh?" He wheezed a laugh.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here and get you some help." Yeosang said quickly. He stood and reached for the other but he just cried out in pain at being shifted.

"I'm done for." Xion huffed. "This building is going to come down any minute. I'm dead weight."

"No, you saved my life." Yeosang shook his head. "Now it's my turn. We are not leaving without you."

Jongho finally took a good look at his fallen teammate. His breathing was shallow and his face was turning grey. There was a cold sweat on his forehead. This wasn't looking good.

"We're going to get you out of here." Yeosang kept rambling as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Xion's eyes fluttered as he was starting to find it harder to keep them open.

"You're going to heal and then we will be back in the office." Yeosang's hands were turning slick and red. He had ignored the pain in his arm as he took it out of the sling to try and apply more pressure. Jogho's eyes started to mist over as he watched the heartbreaking scene in front of him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you-" The sandy brunette's voice cracked.

"Yeo..."

"I know you were annoying at first but you really helped me back there-"

"Yeosang-"

"You had my back. You were a real teammate-"

" _Yeosang!_ " The brunette choked back a sob that bubbled in his throat as his hands were gently pried away. Xion's breathing had grown more shallow and his face had lost nearly all it's color. It was difficult to tell if he was even still conscious.

"We have to get out of here." Jongho whispered, his face growing wet. "The whole place is going to come down."

"No," Yeosang shook his head, bangs falling in his eyes. "No, no, NO! We aren't leaving him. He's part of the team. He has to go with us."

Jongho's heart crumbled at the sound of the broken cries coming from the other and for his friend laying there. He and Xion were academy mates. They had gone through hell in training together. To see someone so strong and once full of life grey and unmoving was difficult. It wasn't the same person at all, just a empty shell.

The building shook one last time, a final warning that the whole thing would be collapsing soon. Rocks were beginning to descend on them in small chunks but if they could just run towards the exit of the car basement, they could get out from underneath the falling building or up to higher ground. They could be saved.

"Go..." Came a weak whisper. It was almost inaudible. Jongho met Xion's eyes one last time and the fallen agent gave him the smallest of nods. So much was said in that last gaze. _'I'm sorry.' 'I don't blame you.' 'I understand.'_

Jongho couldn't look anymore. He turned his head away, eyes closed in pain. He wrapped his arms around Yeosang's waist and heaved him back.

"No, NO!" The brunette screamed, kicking and trying to pry at his teammates hands to no avail. "We aren't leaving!"

Jongho dared to turn and take one last look as they walked away. Before their view was obstructed behind falling rocks, Xion smiled one last time. A small tear traced its way down his cheek.

_'Thank you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. Please don't kill me. It is in the tags and in this world, it is unrealistic to think there won't be violence. This serves as an important plot vehicle and who knows, maybe it will turn out into the walking dead.
> 
> I told myself that when I got 5K on wattpad, I would post this chapter. I have written up to ch. 20 but after this is sort of a transition period so those have been difficult to form into words and write. I've been pretty frequent with updates but may have to take a small break until I can sort my brain with how I want to proceed. I want to feed you guys but not give everything away!


	18. Ashes

Jongho stood on top of a hill in all black as the sun beat on his back. It was an unusually warm day for the beginning of winter. The birds were still singing and everything seemed at peace in the world. 

It was like nature was mocking him.

In the movies, when someone died, the sky was always dark and raining. Like the world was weeping for a lost soul. Well, if that were true, then he figured the Earth would never stop it's watery assault.

_Here Lies Son Dong Ju (Xion)_   
_Loving Son, Brother, and Friend_   
_Jan 10, 2000- December 15th 2019_

It was funny how our whole lives were boiled down to just one line etched in stone. We have a beginning and an end date but not one mentions the things in between. The good times, the bad, and all the days before or after were right there, but unseen.

It had been five days since the failed operation. Five days since they had let down their friend and teammate. They hadn't even been able to find his body in all the rubble so he was staring at an empty grave. They couldn't even give him the proper burial he deserved.

In less than a month, it would have been his birthday. Even nearer, Christmas. The young agent had hardly even noticed that time was still moving. It seemed unfair that they got to keep living their days while others must stop.

Later, they had found out that back up never came because their com-link to the other units had been severed. They had seen the explosion but were under strict orders not to move unless told to engage. Seonghwa hadn't been happy when he had found out. 

Jongho and Yeosang had managed to follow the exits and get out of the building just in time. Covered in dust they stood together with tear stained faces. They watched as the last of the floors were reduced to nothing but rubble, their friend still trapped inside. 

While the building collapsed, the group of Ghouls had used the distraction and managed to vanish. It made the agents wonder if the building had been their goal or they had just come to make a statement. They were leaning towards the latter since the building they destroyed was just some minor businesses and an accounting firm. Either way, they knew that they would be there and were prepared.

One of the most painful things was having to explain to Ravn and Seonghwa what had happened. As soon as they had reached above ground, Seonghwa had embraced them both tightly, not knowing of their injuries. When they had asked about Xion, all they could do was lower their heads in shame. What hurt the most was Ravn's face. That was his original team and his direct subordinate. It made sense that they would be closer than the others. There was an immense sense of guilt on the two younger agent's shoulders. 

They had failed.

Jongho didn't move as he felt a presence come up from behind him. Yeosang stepped forward and kneeled at the grave, placing down a bouquet of colorful flowers on the gravestone. His broken arm was still in a sling but at least this one was professional and not a crude makeshift. He was also sporting a solid black plaster cast. Yeosang stayed kneeling there for a second with his head bowed in a moment of silence. Once he was finished, he stood.

"The florist said they are Zinnia flowers. They mean 'thoughts of an absent friend,' or 'remembrance'." Yeosang said softly as to not break the tranquil atmosphere. His companion didn't say anything as he kept staring at the gravestone. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were going to work on the field together and retire after a successful career-.

The younger jolted as he felt a calloused hand from years of practice slide into his. He finally tore his eyes away to see Yeosang staring at him intently. "We're going to find her, Jongho. We are going to find her and make her pay."

Jongho thinned his lips and just nodded. It was strange. Yeosang and Xion had been at each other's throats more than anyone else but that didn't mean they weren't teammates. A lot changed that day and it was a shame they couldn't explore a true friendship. He knew that the brunette felt guilty for how he had treated Xion and that he never had a chance to be better. It would probably be something he would always carry with him.

The youngest agent turned his head back forward and together they stood in silence long until the sun started its descent. After a moment, Jongho opened his hand. Yeosang thought he was going to pull away but was startled with thick fingers laced themselves through his and squeezed. 

Together in camaraderie.

* * *

"- _Hwa"_

The room was completely black, not a shred of light in sight. The man in bed didn't move and just stared blankly at the ceiling, blinking slowly. It was like he was a vegetable and his bed was a prison. He was sure he hadn't really gotten up or moved in days.

" _Park!_ "

Had it been days? He wasn't really sure anymore. He didn't even know what time it was. If his bed could just swallow him, that would be great. He was sure he would never get up again. There was a pounding in his head.

" _SEONGHWA!_ " The agent blinked as he finally registered a sound. The beating in his head was actually on his door and had reached a level that would have had someone call the cops if he actually had any neighbors.

The agent moved slowly as he placed his feet on the cold floor. He didn't even bother to put on any slippers or a robe as the banging continued. He was like a walking zombie.

"You look like hell," Was the first thing Ravn said after Seonghwa had finally pulled the door open. The co-leader pushed past the other without so much as another word.

Seonghwa didn't even have the energy to protest or make a smart remark. He just closed the door behind the other and followed him into the living room. He knew he probably looked terrible with bags under his eyes and a wicked case of 5 o'clock shadow. His sleep clothes were wrinkled and he was in desperate need of a shower.

"What do you want?" Seonghwa muttered as he leaned against the doorway of the living room. His voice cracked from lack of use. He could tell that Ravn was agitated from the way he paced around the room.

"What I want is for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and to get your ass back to work." Ravn nearly growled.

"The CCG allows personal days for mourning," Seonghwa protested, though it sounded rather weak.

"It's been five days, Seonghwa." The other's voice softened just slightly. "Everyone else will be back today after our mandatory leave. I know that no amount of time heals but you still have people counting on you back in the office. How do you think I feel? Hwanwoong?"

Ravn paused to look at the other's face. The dark haired agent's emotionless facade was cracking just a little. He got closer and poked at Seonghwa's chest to antagonize him some more. "What about Jongho and Yeosang? They literally watched him die! You can't honestly say that you have a right to feel sorry for yourself."

"I feel sorry because I should have protected them!" Seonghwa finally exploded. He pointed a finger at the other. "I was the commanding officer and I let one of my own die!"

"He was my subordinate!" Ravn was giving as good as he got. They were both hurt and angry and their emotions could easily get in the way of the conversation. "You can't plan for every scenario! There was no way we could have known that we would be outnumbered like that! We did the best we could."

"I failed him!" Seonghwa could feel the burn of angry and frustrated tears sting his eyes. "I'm no better than Eden! I promised that I would make the same mistakes, and I ended up being _exactly like him_! Maddox died because of me!"

There was a sudden stoney silence. The dark haired agent hung his head realizing he had said the wrong name. Ravn felt the fight suddenly drain out of him like a deflated balloon. He could see how much pain he was holding in. They were all not themselves these past few days.

"I'm sorry, Seonghwa. I know this situation reminds you of Maddox. It is scarily similar." the other leader reached out and patted his friend on the shoulder. He guided Seonghwa to sit on the couch. "But listen to me, you still have three agents at the office that need your guidance and I can't do it all alone. I'm not saying these past five days weren't justified. We all needed a little time off. But the only way we are going to get justice for Xion is going out and finding the bastards that did this."

Seonghwa looked up and finally got a good look at his companion. There were deep bags under his eyes that rivaled his own and a melancholy in his stare. That is when he realized he was being selfish just sitting at home feeling sorry for himself for things that were out of his control. Ravn was hurting just as much as he was, if not more, but he was still being strong and working through all this mess. He was proving to be the better leader.

The agent gave a small smile, "Thanks for talking sense into me Ravn."

"Anytime buddy." The other leaned over and nudged Seonghwa. "But you might want to go take a shower, you kinda stink." He held his nose teasingly.

Seonghwa took a pillow on his couch and swatted at the other. Ravn laughed as he stood up from where he was sitting to avoid being hit again.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was just kidding!" The co-leader held up his hands in surrender. Seonghwa just threw the pillow at him one last time and watched in satisfaction as it hit his target in the chest before falling to the floor.

"Fine, I guess I deserved that." Ravn shrugged. "Are you going to come to the office anytime soon? Now that almost everyone is back, we are looking into what disrupted the com-link and see if they tapped into it to get a whole cult of Ghouls over there."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in the afternoon." Seonghwa leaned back on the couch but sat back up as he felt something poke his back. He looked down and saw Dave, the little Minion that he had won for Hongjoong. He must have left it when he came over and Seonghwa hadn't been home to notice it until now.

Seonghwa picked it up and took a look. He was in need of a cleaning because of his fall into the puddle but was otherwise, still all intact. "Actually... you go on ahead. There's something that I want to do first."

Ravn raised a questioning brow but shrugged and chose not to comment on the little yellow thing in the other's hands. It wasn't his place to question what the other liked. "Suit yourself. We will see you later. The boys ought to be excited to see you back."

Seonghwa stood and walked his friend to the door. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Gotcha," Ravn slipped his shoes back on and stepped outside. "Oh, and you better shave too. You're out here looking like a creeper with that patchy shadow."

Seonghwa just slammed the door in the other's face. He glanced down at the toy still in his hand. Man, it would be nice to finally get back in the office but first, he needed to pay someone a little visit.

* * *

San wrinkled his nose as he felt something brush across it. He was currently in the back room of the shop and lying on the couch. He was trying to take a well deserved nap but something kept disturbing his sleep.

Figuring he knew what it was, he reached up and grabbed what was tickling his nose and gave it a yank. There was a squeak of surprise as there was more attached to what he had pulled. San tried not to react as he felt a body land on top of his with an 'oof'. His prey tried to escape but he just wrapped his arms around them tight in a death grip.

"I know you're awake." Huffed the voice trying to breath. San chuckled and cracked open an eye.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had class." His voice was low and husky from sleep. He didn't seem too concerned about letting his captive free as he rubbed the other's arm for warmth.

"I did. I skipped." Wooyoung said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This got San's attention.

He opened his eyes and gave the other a look. "Woo..."

Wooyoung didn't seem bothered as he snuggled further into San's grip. "I wanted to check on you."

"It's been days. I'm healed already." San pointed out.

"Well I'm upset that Hongjoong put you in a position like that in the first place." Wooyoung huffed.

San knew how much it probably hurt the blonde seeing him like that. He gave an extra squeeze for good measure. "I still can't believe you hit him."

"Hey, I apologized," Wooyoung pouted but could feel a smile also wanting to creep out at the mental image. As amusing as it was to look back at hitting his friend, he didn't think he ever wanted to relive a night like that again.

_Hongjoong stumbled down the steps and through the door carrying San as best as he could. He was in a cold sweat and his face ashen. He was still dripping some blood wherever he went but it had mostly slowed by then._

_"San?" Wooyoung called from the back room before walking out to the front. His eyes widened as soon as he saw both of them fumble into the shop. "Oh my god..."_

_"Help me set him down somewhere." Hongjoong panted. He wiped away some sweat dripping down his brow. For someone with a waist so small, San sure was heavy._

_Wooyoung didn't need to be asked twice as he rushed forward. He went to San's other side and grabbed an arm, throwing it over his shoulder. Together they guided him to the back room and carefully deposited him on the couch._

_"Get some water," Wooyoung ordered as he himself went to get a first aid kit. The moment was strikingly similar to when the blonde had patched up his friend before, but this time the circumstances were much more dire._

_Hongjoong came back with a glass and held it to San's lips and tilted it slowly for the other to drink. Some slid out from the corner of his lips as he gulped it down greedily. Once he was finished, the red-head stepped back and let Wooyoung in to do his thing._

_"I'm going to have to cut your shirt off, San." The blonde said as he pulled a pair of scissors out. He carefully tried to pull the material from the wound. It was difficult to see because of how much blood there was. It seemed to blend into his black shirt and some of it had already clotted to the wound so he had to be extra cautious around those areas._

_"Can you wet a washcloth for me?" He didn't even look at Hongjoong as he asked, so focused on his task. San winced at a hard pull and Wooyoung looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry, I'm not as good at this as Yunho is."_

_"S'ok," the tattooed Ghoul huffed._

_Hongjoong returned with a wetted cloth and passed it to the blonde. "I'm so sorry, San, I never meant for something like this to happen."_

_Wooyoung didn't seem to like this statement and turned towards the red-head. "Never meant for this to happen? What did you expect him to do, huh?"_

_"Woo..." San cut in weakly he knew how this was going to go. Wooyoung could get extremely temperamental and emotional when he wanted too and he could see this ending only one way. He didn't want words to be said that they would later regret._

_"No," Wooyoung held up a hand. "Did you just expect him to sit there while a friend was in danger? One **stupid** enough to run headfirst into a group of CCG agents when he's still learning how to fight and struggles to take out his Kagune at will?"_

_"Woo, that's a little harsh."_

_Hongjoong's face was pained. "I'm sorry! I didn't think I-"_

_"That's right," Wooyoung kept going. "You didn't think! What's going to happen to him the next time that you decide to act before you use your brain."_

_"Wooyoung! He said he was sorry!"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Wooyoung turned towards the one on the couch for a moment. This seemed to be the last nail in the coffin. "You have a **hole** in your **gut** San!"_

_"I know what I did was stupid!" Hongjoong pleaded. "I'll train harder. It won't happen again-"_

_The red-head didn't get to finish his statement as his view was suddenly changed and a stinking spread through his cheek He reached up to feel his now warm skin. Hongjoong looked back at Wooyoung who still had his hand up, his bottom eyelashes wet._

_"You're damn right it won't." Wooyoung said, his voice cracking just slightly._

_"Woo-" The blonde didn't say anything and just turned, walking out into a side room that Hongjoong hadn't gone into before. The room was quiet and the air heavy._

_"He didn't mean that-" San began._

_"It's ok," Hongjoong cut the other off, letting his hand fall from his cheek. "I deserved it."_

_"He will calm down." The Ghoul gestured to the side room. "He is just a little upset right now."_

_"No I get it." The student shook his head. "I probably would have done the same if it were Mingi in your place."_

_"Why don't you go home?" San said as he pulled himself up with a grunt. "I'll check on Wooyoung."_

_"Are you sure you're ok?" Hongjoong asked skeptically. He was looking pointedly at the wound. It had stopped bleeding completely now and was in some state of healing. It was odd to talk to someone who was still alive with a whole in their abdomen.The red-head was sure he had never seen anything quite like it._

_"I'll be ok. I just have to eat something and I'll be good as new. I'm not sure if you want to stay here for that." San raised an eyebrow._

_"You got me there." Hongjoong held up his hands in surrender. "I thought I was finally getting the hang of things a little but I guess not. Are you sure you're ok though?"_

_"Go," San said pointedly as he shoved the red-head towards the door. Hongjoong took one last look over his shoulder before he sighed and let himself out._

_Now alone, San made his way into the side room which happened to be his storage space. Inside he saw Wooyoung angrily stacking boxes of materials, anywhere from leather, chains, and mannequin heads for display. He closed the door behind him and stepped right behind the blonde._

_"If you're here to get me to apologize to Hongjoong right now, you can forget- mph!" Wooyoung didn't get to finish his protest as he felt an arm spin him around and a pair of lips smash against his own. It was a quick kiss, only lasting a moment or two, and they separated with a soft sound. Wooyoung blinked, dumbfounded._

_San gave a devilish smirk. "You said when I came back, I could give you a real one."_

_It clicked in the blonde's head and his confusion melted into a smile, his anger tabled for the moment. Still in San's arms, he smacked the other's chest lightly. "Jackass."_

_San shrugged, "You were the one that said it, not me." He grinned._

_Wooyoung just smirked and stepped closer, if possible, and slid his hands up San's chest before locking his arms around the other Ghoul's neck, careful of the tender spot still healing slowly._

_"I couldn't tell if it was a good one or not. Fancy trying again?" He asked coyly._

_San's eyes dropped to half mast as he lowered his head once more. This time, however, he was met in the middle. The tattooed Ghoul wanted to be gentle and savor the moment but Wooyoung decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed the back of San's head and tilted his own to deepen the kiss. Finally, the two needed to separate if they wanted to keep breathing. San nipped at Wooyoung's bottom lip before pulling away._

_"Hmm," Wooyoung hummed with half-lidded eyes. He brushed his thumb against his bottom lip. "Yup, no good."_

_San made an affronted noise before pinching Wooyoung's side. The blonde squeaked in surprise. The tattooed Ghoul laughed at the other's reaction but the movement pulled painfully at his healing wound. He winced._

_"C'mon," San grabbed at the other's hands and did a little dance with them, trying to hide his pain. "I don't think someone was quite done helping me clean up and I need some food."_

_Wooyoung raised an eyebrow as the other led him out of the room. "Is this your way of saying that you want me to take a shower with you?"_

_San choked. The only sound in the shop was Wooyoung's laughter._

* * *

Hongjoong blew the fringe out of his face as he deposited a heavy bus tub of mugs onto the counter for cleaning. Mingi was standing behind the bar drying dishes and whistling merrily. The brunette had been in an awfully good mood these past few days compared to hiding out all last week. It was nice to see him back to his usual self but anytime the red-head would ask what has him so happy, the taller would dodge the question.

"Hey, no whistling allowed until you can tell me what is there to be so happy about." Hongjoong huffed grumpily. Mingi didn't answer and instead, mimicked zipping and locking his lips before throwing away the key. The red-head sighed, annoyed. He shoved the bucket of dirty mugs over to Mingi as if to say 'You deal with these then.'

Hongjoong turned and leaned back against the front of the counter with his elbows propped up behind him. He huffed. Here he was, back at work. It was like the incident from five days ago hadn't even happened, which was weird to even think about. It all felt like a fever dream. The only evidence that the night even took place was the now empty spot in Seoul's skyline as trucks cleared the space.

The bell above the door tinkled. "Welcome to Utopia-"

Hongjoong froze as he looked over to the door. There Seonghwa stood, hair unstyled in a plain white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone tucked into a pair of light wash jeans, a black thin belt, and black leather boots. He had a beige long coat on top to keep warm and a few pieces of modest silver jewelry. He still had a split lip with a few scratches and bruises peeking out that were healing but otherwise, he looked like his normal dapper self.

"Seonghwa," Hongjoong exhaled. The moment the red-head saw him, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He didn't know what had happened after he had left and the other hadn't answered any of his text messages these past few days. He had been fearing the worst, but seeing him now, he realized that this was the Seonghwa he knew. This was the soft man that was flustered easily and stuck his tongue out when he concentrated, not the one who had pointed a gun at him nights before. Granted, he didn't know it was him, but it was scary all the same. That version of him seemed to vanish from his brain in that moment.

"Hongjoo-" Seonghwa felt his air cut off as a small body slammed into his own. He saw a head of strawberry red hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank goodness your safe," Hongjoong exhaled, his words muffled by the other's shoulder. The agent felt the tension of surprise seep out of his body as he returned the hug. The student was small and could tuck himself into his arms perfectly, as if they were just an extension of each other.

A low, extended whistle had the two turning away from each other. They saw Mingi standing behind the counter with a shit eating grin. "So this is the guy you went on a date to the movies with, huh, hyung? Not bad."

Hongjoong quickly let go, his cheeks aflame. Seonghwa just seemed oblivious to the brunette's teasing. He took a step forward and held out a hand to introduce himself.

"You must be Mingi, I've heard a lot about you." The agent said politely. "I'm Seonghwa."

The taller took the offered hand in his large one and gave it a shake, giving the other a once over. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of my tiny hyung. He isn't very good at doing it himself."

"Yah!" Hongjoong protested.

Seonghwa just chuckled. "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

Mingi leaned to look behind the agent. He wiggled his eyebrows and Hongjoong just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. This was so embarrassing.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could talk to Hongjoong for a moment." He looked at Mingi imploringly. "Is it alright if I steal him away for a few moments?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Mingi said while tapping his chin. "We are pretty swamped here." He gestured to the empty dining room.

Seonghwa seemed confused for a moment but Hongjoong just rolled his eyes. "Knock it off," He chastised the other. He grabbed the agent's arm and dragged him towards the back room. Yunho was in class for the day so he knew it would be free.

"So, what did you need me for?" Hongjoong spoke first after closing the door.

Seonghwa reached inside his jacket and for a moment, the red-head had a vision of the other bringing out his gun to aim it at him. As if he had figured out that the student had been there that night and he knew he was a Ghoul. Hongjoong closed his eyes in preparation for a gunshot. When nothing came, he cracked an eye open to be met with yellow felt instead of a barrel.

"Dave!" The red-head yelled, excited. He reached out and grabbed the Minion from the other's hand and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"You left him at my apartment." Seonghwa chuckled at the other's reaction. "I cleaned him up for you. He must have been pretty lonely while I was away."

Realizing how he must look, the tips of Hongjoong's ears turn red. He set the Minion down on the couch. "Thanks for bringing him. Was this all you wanted to talk about?"

Now it was Seonghwa's turn for him to grow a little embarrassed. Hongjoong watched as the agent shuffled his feet and rub at the back of his neck bashfully. The red-head had never seen the other act so shy. 

"No, actually. I-uh- wanted to ask you something." Seonghwa stuttered. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow curiously. In the brief time that they had known each other, this was the most unselfassured the red-head had ever seen him. He was normally confident and smooth, never letting things get to him or releasing his composed walls.

The agent took a deep breath in preparation. "Ok, I'm just going to say it. Hongjoong, I've had a lot of fun getting to know you and I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me and get to know each other more?" The ending inflection of his sentence went up as if he was unsure of his own question.

Hongjoong blinked twice, surprised. "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Seonghwa nodded. Then quietly, "You know, as a....date?"

"Oh," the red-head blinked. It was like the cogs in his brain were jammed as he tried to process what was being asked. " _Oh_."

"You know what? This was dumb I shouldn't have asked." Seonghwa panicked, back tracking. "I'm sorry for pulling you away from work. I should really get going, I'm late and the office needs me."

"Wait," Hongjoong watched the other fumble with his words and tried to save face. As he watched the the agent turn around, a sudden feeling welled up in his chest. Before he could think, his hand snapped out. 

Seonghwa had almost fully turned to leave but stopped when he felt a small, soft hand grasp his. The agent followed the hand holding his and trailed it all the way back up to the red-head's eyes which looked so shiny and big. He felt like his heart was suddenly in his throat.

"Don't go." Whispered Hongjoong, placing his free hand on top of their already clasped ones. Seonghwa could feel himself melting into the chocolate pool of his gaze. "I-I've just never been asked out before. I'm a little stunned."

The agent almost couldn't believe that. The red-head was feisty and endearing all at the same time. He was like a firecracker, small but could still pack an explosion. He was fiery and loyal and he could handle his own but you also just couldn't help but get an urge to want to protect him. It was nearly impossible that someone as stunning as Hongjoong hadn't been on a date before.

"Well, I've never asked anyone out." Seonghwa said, nearly as quiet.

Hongjoong smiled softly and pulled the other a little closer with the hand he still grasped. "Then I guess this will be a first for both of us."

Seonghwa's eyes widened. "Does that mean....?"

The red-head bit his lip but it didn't do much to stifle his smile and nodded. The student was ignoring every warning sign, voice and nerve ending in his being that was flashing and telling him this was probably a bad idea, that he shouldn't let the agent this close but the defeated look on his face had nearly crushed him. Maybe one little date couldn't hurt? It would be a good opportunity to maybe get some information about the night of the attack.

"It's a date." Hongjoong confirmed. Seonghwa couldn't contain the whoop of joy he let out while repeating a mantra of ' _Yes! Yes!_ " There was a bright smile on his face that threatened to put the sun out of a job. Hongjoong couldn't help his own smile slide into place as he watched the other jump around.

"But!" The red-head had to interject loudly. Seonghwa nearly froze midair. "How about we skip dinner and go ice skating instead?"

"Ice skating?" The agent echoed, bringing down the arm that was still up in a fist pump.

"Unless, you don't want to?" Hongjoong mock pouted.

Seonghwa was quick to correct himself. "No, no, _of course_ we can go ice skating." He spoke softly with pink dusted ears. "I just want to spend as much time as possible with you."

Hongjoong's attempt to be coy and teasing backfired at the sweet words. His cheeks burned. He coughed in his hand to hide his embarrassment.

"Does tomorrow night work with you?" The agent asked. At the red-head's nod he smiled. "Great. Can I pick you up?"

"How about I meet you at the Lotte World ice rink?" Hongjoong supplied otherwise. "I don't want to make you come all the way out here to turn back."

Seonghwa decided not to fight it. He got what he wanted and he was not going to jeopardize it. "Is six ok?"

"Perfect." With plans made, the two stood in awkward silence, not sure how to say good-bye to each other. Did they hug? Shake hands?

"Hongjoong!" The two jumped at the loud bang of Mingi throwing open the door. "You said you would only be a minute. We are starting to get our lunch rush."

He looked between the two occupants in the room, both spotting red cheeks. "Oooh, did I interrupt something good?"

"Mingi, get _out._ " Hongjoong hissed through his teeth.

"It's ok," Seonghwa said in a friendly manner, finally returning to his normal shade. "I should really be going to the office anyway."

He reached out and, same as before in his apartment, ruffled the other's hair. "See you tomorrow Hongjoong." He looked at the other occupant in the room. "It was nice to meet you Mingi."

Mingi nodded but didn't say anything else, following the agent's movements with his eyes as he walked out. Once the other was out of the room, he looked back at Hongjoong and wiggled his eyes again. "Seonghwa~"

Hongjoong threw Dave at him.

* * *

Hwanwoong was sitting at one of the computers, fiddling with a paper clip. The sound of the door sliding open caught his attention and he looked up as Ravn entered the work room. "Any luck?"

"He said he would come. Should be here soon." Replied the co-leader as he walked towards the only other occupant. The room was unusually quiet. If you were asking the agents, too quiet. This room used to be filled with loud noises and chatter but now it felt odd to interact without everyone. It was like a hole that they knew would never be filled and it was a sad reality. It made you realize to make every moment count.

Yeosang walked in followed by a silent Jongho. That change had probably been the most abrupt. Normally, Jongho liked to tease Yeosang or the other way around. The dark haired agent was the mellow, level-headed one out of all the underlings with an odd sense of maturity about him despite being the youngest. He always greeted everyone with a warm gummy smile and his big heart. He was the voice of reason but that didn't mean he couldn't throw a jab as quick-witted as Yeosang's if you got on his bad side.

But these days he was rather silent.

The sandy brunette had taken it upon himself to stick to the youngest like glue. They could rarely be found without the other now. It was like Yeosang had tasked himself with the care of their youngest. It made sense in a way. No one else got to witness or share in the heartbreak that was Xion's last moments. That was a pain only they and they alone shared. A heavy weight on the heart.

"Seonghwa here yet?" Yeosang questioned. He and Jongho sat down at a table in the back of the room.

"Not yet," Ravn answered for him. A few moments after the other leader spoke, Seonghwa ran into the room, out of breath but with a smile on his face.

"Someone looks happy," Hwanwoong grinned as he swiveled in his chair. "Something good happen?"

"A little something like that, yeah." Seonghwa answered back. He wasn't sure if his cheeks were flushed from the cold or the giddy happiness coursing through his veins at the moment. The leader swept his gaze over the others in the room. When he spotted Yeosang and Jongho's seemingly permanent solemn looks from the table, he felt the smile immediately wipe itself from his face.

"Actually, I'm glad you are all here." Seonghwa said, immediately switching into leader mode. His tone was a lot less jovial than before. "I actually have something extremely important to discuss with you."

By the tone in their leader's voice, everyone immediately straightened in their chairs to attention. Seonghwa went and shut the door behind him and locked it. This piqued everyone's interest.

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room, alright?" He was met with four nods. "Good."

Seonghwa walked over to where their map of Seoul was pinned. All the work they put into discovering a pattern was fruitless now. The leader picked up a black marker and drew a fat 'X' in the area that the attack had happened. The mark was like a black stain on their conscious.

"When I was talking to Ravn this morning, he mentioned something that I didn't think much of at first but now I find it might be something interesting." Seonghwa set the marker down and turned around. "But before I share my thoughts, I want to hear your takes on that night."

There was some shifting from the others, seemingly a little uncomfortable. "Now, I know it will be painful to share," His eyes flicked over to Yeosang and Jongho quickly. "But I would really appreciate the look of that night from all of your eyes, even if it feels like you're stating the obvious."

No one moved to answer immediately. Instead, Ravn and Hwanwoong shared uneasy looks. They were both out in the courtyard with Seonghwa. They all knew what happened for the most part since they were working together the majority of the time. This order was particularly directed at-

"They knew we would be there," Everyone froze and turned to look at their maknae. He was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and eyes down. It was the first time anyone had heard him speak in five days, including the brunette next to him.

"According to Yeosang, the bombs were planted beforehand, during the day time." The younger's voice was raspy. 'She disguised herself as an office worker."

Seonghwa's lips grew into a thin, grim line. So it took preemptive planning on their part. They not only _knew_ they were there and cut off all communication, they came packing and with a plan of their own.

"What I want to know is: who are we fighting?" Hwanwoong threw an arm up in question. "Who is the real Lady Red?"

"That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you all about. It's only a theory, so try to hear me out." Seonghwa stood up from the desk he was leaning against. "There is no Lady Red."

The declaration was met with cries of disbelief but Seonghwa held up a hand to try and quiet them. Hwanwoong furrowed his brow. "That is impossible. We fought, like, eight of them last week."

"I know- I know what it sounds like but when I was talking to Ravn, he mentioned something and it has been nagging at me ever since." The leader tried to speak his claim. "There is not Lady Red because they were _all_ Lady Red."

"So what are you saying?" Ravn questioned. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hop aboard this train. "That we are fighting some kind of gang or something?"

Seonghwa shook his head. "I was thinking something with a bit stronger ties than that." The agent reached behind him and plucked something off their crime board. He tossed it onto the table for everyone to see.

"Our latest vic, Kim Sinbi, identified by her fallen ID, was found alive that night and with all ten fingers." Seonghwa started.

"Are we sure that the finger we found wasn't planted?" Hwanwoong wiggled his index finger to reiterate what he was saying.

Seonghwa just shook his head. "Forensics confirmed the missing digit with fingerprint analysis. When we saw her, though, she had one Ghoulish eye."

"So she was a Ghoul and faked her own death?" Ravn crossed his arms. "She cut off her own finger and it regenerated." He said plainly, case closed.

"There had been no indication beforehand that she was a Ghoul." The leader shrugged one shoulder. "Doctors have said her RC cells, the ones that identify whether or not you are a Ghoul, were normal at regular check-ups but that isn't so surprising. Ghouls are good at hiding things and staying under the radar. However, one-eyed Ghouls had never been seen before and were said to be myths. If that is true, then we witnessed the rise and fall of the only identified one-eye in existence."

"That doesn't make sense," Hwanwoong cut in. "I thought one-eyed Ghouls were supposed to be super strong or something? She was pretty easy to take down. Besides, they were all wearing one-eyed masks. Was that a diversion or did they all really only have one red eye?

"That's what we have to figure out." Seonghwa nodded. "I feel like it would be highly unlikely to have that many one-eyed Ghouls."

"So what are you saying?" Yeosang spoke up for the first time.

The leader sighed and sat down on a desk. He rubbed a hand over his face. "This is another thing that you have to humor me on." He had the room's full attention. "Do you think it would be possible....to create Ghouls?"

"Something like that has never been heard of." Ravn tucked his hands in his pockets. "If that is true then we are talking about serious a infringement in ethics with human experimentation."

Seonghwa nodded. He knew this. It was kind of a crazy idea but there was something nagging at the back of his head that this is a theory might be worth exploring. "Yes, but I have never seen two Ghouls with the exact same Kagune as we did that night." He mentioned, thinking of the two Ghouls from the building.

"So what do they do?" Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow. "Create one like Frankenstein's monster? How would they even do something like that?"

"I'm not sure." The other said. "It could also be possible to birth one."

"That is impossible," Yeosang cut in. "Human and Ghoul physiology is too different. Life could never be sustained. The body would attack it like a parasite."

"There is too much we don't know and sitting around speculating and making theories could get us into a lot of trouble." Ravn said. "It would be too risky to pursue a theory like this without sufficient evidence. The director would never approve of this."

"Which is why we are going to keep everything we find out in this room." Seonghwa said. "This investigation will be conducted under the table and kept purely between us."

"I'm not sure if I like this plan." The other leader objected. "If we get caught, it is all over for us. We are lucky we weren't already suspended for this last operation."

"I can't ignore my gut on this one." The dark haired agent shook his head. "What we saw that day was too abnormal. It wasn't anything like the gangs we have seen before like the Black Shibas. Think of this as just an extension of our original mission. I believe if we pursue these guys, we will be led to the Butcher."

"Why don't we talk to the director about this?" Yeosang inquired. "If we explain everything, then he may approve and provide support."

"Unfortunately, we can't do that." The leader shook his head.

There was a silence in the room, everyone wanting to ask why but not voicing it. The air had grown serious and the room felt like it had dropped a few degrees. Seonghwa scanned his eyes over every person in the room to make sure they were listening. It was of the utmost importance that what he said did not leave this room.

"There is a mole in the CCG."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY YEOSANG DAYYYYY~!
> 
> What I did was mean to you all so I felt you deserved something. Even though this chapter was super boring and just aftermath stuff.
> 
> I think I have some details ironed out on how I want some stuff to go but have been back and forth on how I want to do it after a bit of a block. I have all the big plot stuff planned but its just a mess and I'm trying to write it down and figure out how I want it to go, plus the build up in between. I'm going back and forth between some stuff. I've really been struggling ngl aha. 
> 
> I've also started to make a bit of a playlist for this fic. Its just a few songs that I think vaguely remind me of my story at some moments or what I listen to to get a feel for how a certain scene flows in my head maybe? Idk. Sometimes these songs help me connect better so I thought I'd share. If you like some of them, I'll keep doing it (lord knows I have plenty). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Battle Scars- Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian
> 
> You Can't Hold My Heart- Monsta X (I think about this one a lot with all the 'forbidden' relationships)


	19. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep an eye on Seonghwa and his boys."

Yunho turned and spotted himself in the mirror. He jumped out of it with a soft patter of his shoes. He slid and extended his arms like a swimmer before bringing his feet back together. He brought his body up and then down, isolating his chest movements. There was some fancy foot movement before he finished the whole combination with a running slid on his knees. He paused to catch his breath when he heard some clapping from behind. He turned his head to spot Mingi standing in the doorway showing his appreciation with a bag under his arm.

"Wow," the brunette said in appreciation. "I've never seen you dance before. You're amazing."

"Thanks, but it really wasn't anything. I was just practicing a move I was struggling with in practice." Yunho panted. He stood up from the floor, his hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I knew where you went to school so I just asked around to find the studio." The brunette shrugged. "I finished up at work. I figured I'd stop by and bring you lunch." Mingi reached underneath his arm and pulled out the paper bag.

Yunho stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. "You didn't."

"I did!" The brunette said, looking oddly proud of himself.

"Mingi," the blonde hissed. "You can't bring _that_ here."

The brunette furrowed his brow. "I can't bring a sandwich?"

At the realization it wasn't what he thought it was, he exhaled in relief. Then he adopted a confused expression. "I appreciate the gesture, but you know I can't eat that right?"

"Why not? You ate that pizza that one time." Yunho frowned.

"Mingi," the blonde started slowly. "I was pretending. If I ate that, I would have to throw it up."

The brunette was hit with a flash of Yunho hunched over the sink in the bathroom. At first, he thought he had eaten something bad or that he was struggling with food. In retrospect, it all made sense now. He should have connected the dots beforehand.

"I physically can't eat what you eat. I don't want you to think of me as something that I'm not." Yunho said quietly. "I-I thought you understood that..."

Mingi's gut clenched and he started to panic. "No! No, I do!" He reached out and grabbed the other's hands.

"Look, if I'm going to be.. _.involved_... with you, we can't pretend. As much as I want to put what you know back in a box, we can't. Not that you already know." The blonde's eyes were solemn but serious.

"I just thought it was a nice gesture." Mingi defended.

"No-no, it was." Yunho sighed. He really didn't want this to turn into something. "Let's just forget about the sandwich. There is a park nearby here, c'mon, let's go take a walk."

Mingi didn't verbally answer. Instead he nodded defeated. He tossed the sandwich in the trash can, untouched, as Yunho ran and grabbed his stuff. Once he was packed up, the blonde jogged to meet the other. Together they headed outside into the crisp air.

True to Yunho's word, there was a small playground near his dance studio. It was still early enough that kids were either in school or eating lunch. Placing his stuff on the bench, the blonde looked at the other.

"Race you?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Not one to back down to a challenge, Mingi ran and started to chase the other. Yunho took off, using his long legs to try and get the advantage. The blond took off towards the steps of the playground. He easily hopped up onto the platform but with the brunette behind him, he grabbed the pole and slid down. Well, it was more like jumping down since his legs were so long they nearly touched the ground on their own.

Not wanting to be out done, Mingi tried to crawl down the rope ladder but managed to tie his foot up, nearly falling. Yunho, taking advantage of the slow down, headed towards the barrel slide. He tried to fit his big body inside and scooted himself down. When he finally reached the end, he was deposited right into Mingi who was waiting for him.

The brunette pulled Yunho up and trapped him in a bear hug. The blonde squealed at being caught and half heartedly fought to get out of the grip. The two laughed until they caught each other's eyes. They looked at one another tenderly for a second.

Suddenly, Yunho's expression changed before he gently pushed himself out of Mingi's grip. He cleared his throat, breaking the moment. The blonde turned and took a few steps away from the other and tried to collect himself.

Mingi groaned. "Not again. What is going on? You've been so hot and cold these last few days." They hadn't really defined anything about their relationship since the kiss but he had figured something had deepened a little between them but it had been like this the last few days. They would be fine one moment, playing around like normal, but as soon as Mingi tried to take a step further, Yunho would pull away and give him the cold shoulder.

"I'm fine," Yunho tossed over his shoulder as he went to the bench to grab his stuff.

Mingi rolled his eyes seeing the other gather his stuff. He grabbed the blonde's hands to stop him. "Seriously Yunho, talk to me. Did I do something?"

"No!" The blonde was quick to deny. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then talk to me, Yunho." Mingi practically begged. "I can't help if I don't know. It is like you're afraid of something."

"Maybe I am!" Yunho suddenly exploded. He turned sharply, tossing the hand off of him. They both looked a bit shocked at the outburst. The blonde was the first to recover and turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact. "Maybe I am afraid."

"Yunho," Mingi practically whispered. He stepped forward cautiously. When the blonde didn't look like he would pull away, he reached for one of his hands, caressing the back with his thumb. "What are you so afraid of?"

"That all of this isn't real." Yunho answered, his voice cracking. "That I'll wake up and you'll be gone. That you realize what a monster I am." 

Translation: he was terrified of letting the other in and getting hurt.

Mingi's brown eyes shimmered softly in something close to pity. The site made the blonde's stomach swirl unpleasantly. "Oh, Yunho. You are not a monster. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

"Aren't I though?" He snapped his head up. "I'm the exact same as all those Ghouls you see on the TV. The CCG is out for my blood."

"You aren't the same," Mingi defended sharply. Then softer, "There-There is a lot I don't even pretend to know about your world, but I'm willing to learn. Do I like what you have to do? No. But I know it hurts you just as much. You're different from all those Ghouls on TV. You're Yunho."

When it looked like the blonde wasn't listening, Mingi reached out a finger and tilted the other's head up towards him. "If I had the chance to erase what I know, I would still choose to keep it. I'm glad I know because then I can fully grasp the kind and caring person that you are."

Yunho blinked and reached up to brush a tear away that wanted to escape before the other saw it. He wiped his hands on his pants. He took a deep breath to try and keep any more from falling.

"Whenever you're ready, we can talk and you can tell me all about your life as a Ghoul." Mingi let go of the other, seeing he probably needed some space. "But when you are struggling with something, don't just assume you know what I will do and push me away."

God, what planet was Mingi from? It was like he wasn't even human. Normal people didn't act like this. His reactions went against everything that he knew. When he thinks he would go left, he goes right. He never knew exactly what he would do. It was one of his most endearing and slightly frustrating qualities. He was full of surprises.

Yunho dropped his bag back down on the bench and engulfed the other in a hug, much to Mingi's surprise. He quickly recovered and smiled as he returned the gesture. He rubbed at Yunho's back and he closed his eyes, relishing in the physical comfort he so rarely got but often craved.

"No more secrets, ok?" Mingi whispered into the other's hair. Yunho's eyes snapped open and he bit his lip from behind the other's back where the other couldn't see. The swirling in his gut was back.

"Ok..."

* * *

Jongho took a deep breath as he squatted and jumped up to grab at the bar attached to his doorway. He exhaled and inhaled once more as he pulled himself up. He bent his knees and crossed his ankles behind him to keep himself from touching the ground. After a few reps he could feel sweat start to bead on his forehead and drip down from his already wet hair. He wasn't exactly sure when he started his work out but he knew that he was nowhere near being finished. He had been too weak and powerless to help his teammates and he wasn't about to make that mistake ever again. So, he just gritted his teeth as he started to slow down and told himself to keep pushing.

He could feel the burn in his arms, his muscles protesting, but he ignored it. He was about to pull himself up once more when his doorbell rang. Wondering who could possibly be there to visit, he released his grip and dropped back down to the floor. Shaking out his arms, he walked toward the door. He glanced through the peephole and was surprised at who was at the other end.

"Yeosang?" Jongho said, confused, when he opened the door.

The brunette gave the other a quick once over, eyeing a bead of sweat that was trailing down an uncovered biceps as Jongho stood there in a black sleeveless shirt. "You reek."

Jongho didn't say anything and just stood there, mouth agape, as Yeosang shoved his way inside. It was then he noticed the bags piled in the brunette's arms. Well, arm that wasn't still in a sling. Snapping out of it, he chased down the other as he made his way into his kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while watching his teammate place down the bags on the counter. "How did you find out where I live?"

"You know the CCG keeps personal records of all its agents." Yeosang answered simply while reaching in and unloading his bags, revealing a bunch of groceries.

"You _hacked_ the CCG?" Jongho ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.

"Wasn't that hard," Yeosang shrugged. "Now go shower. You're disgusting."

Jongho didn't move as he tried to process the scene in front of him. _Yeosang_ was standing in his kitchen, as comfortable as could be, unloading groceries. He had to reach up and rub at his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Noticing the other hadn't moved, he looked up through his lashes while still busying his hand. "Why are you still standing there? Go shower. I'll have something ready when you get out."

Jongho opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Noticing that the other _still_ hadn't moved, he set aside the bottle of sesame oil he had just unloaded and sighed.

"You've hardly eaten in days," Yeosang said in a way of answering. "You've been overworking yourself since Xion's funeral. If you keep this up, you're going to burn yourself out."

"I haven't been overworking..." Jongho mumbled, feeling like a scolded child.

Yeosang just shot him a look. "When did you start working out today? Since you got home from the office?" The other stayed silent. "That was around 3:30?" He got a half hearted shrug in answer. "It's 7:45."

Jongho pursed his lips but didn't answer. He was angry. He was angry at himself and he felt useless. He thought back to when he saw Yeosang in the training room after their first field assignment. Was this how he felt? Useless? Inadequate? The other had been right. They weren't taking it seriously enough and they had paid the ultimate price.

Yeosang could see the internal struggle happening in his teammate across from him. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. The brunette came around the counter and put a hand on Jongho's shoulders.

"You were right," The youngest said softly. He blinked and could feel his eyes burn and water in frustration. "When you said I wasn't taking things seriously, you were right. We failed."

"I know," Yeosang said softly. "But you weren't the only one. You are trying so hard and I will be right there with you. I will be in that training room everyday with you if I have to. We will work hard, but we need to know our limits. If we don't at least rest, we will be even more useless out in the field."

"It's kind of annoying when you're right all the time." Jongho grumbled, with a poorly concealed smirk adding a little lightness to the air.

Yeosang's eyes crinkled just a fraction with a broken smile. He turned and leaned over the counter and grabbed something. The younger hadn't even noticed it under the pile of bags. The older came back over with a familiar silver case. He presented it to the other.

"Here," The brunette held the case out. "It is the only thing they found in the rubble. It's Xion's. He would want you to have it."

Jongho just stared at it, making no move to take it from his companion's hands. His eyes were pained. "I was no help. I made the building come down."

"The building was coming down anyway." Yeosang reasoned. "Xion and I were hurt. If you didn't show up, I don't know if either of us would have made it out."

"But we still lost Xion." The younger looked up through his lashes. "I could have lost you." He whispered brokenly. "I don't know what would have hurt more."

Yeosang swallowed thickly at the look in Jongho's eyes. It was painful and full of regret but also sincere. He couldn't quite decipher its meaning but it was all of a sudden too much for him to handle. He pushed the case he was still holding into the younger's chest a little roughly than probably necessary.

"But you didn't," He fired back quickly. "You didn't lose me because you were there and that's all that matters."

Jongho blinked in mild confusion as Yeosang turned and walked back around the counter to continue unpacking his groceries. "Enough of this for tonight. Go shower. I can't handle your stink anymore."

The younger took one last look at the other prepping. Seeing that Yeosang was ignoring him now and wouldn't look up again, he sighed and finally went to go take a shower. When he reemerged twenty minutes later squeaky clean and in fresh clothes, he spotted the brunette in the exact same position.

Yeosang was behind the counter looking extremely focused as he struggled to cut carrots with only one hand. When the carrot slipped out from under his knife, the brunette growled softly. Jongho found it utterly adorable watching him try and work. It was a word that he had never really associated with the other before. A hard-ass? Absolutely. Witty? Of course. Pretty? You would have to be blind not to notice. But adorable? Well, it was a new one for him and he was fairly positive it was going to stick around for a while.

Once Yeosang had cut off a small, thin slice, he picked it up and looked at it inquiringly for a brief moment before taking a small bite. After chewing for a second, he wrinkled his nose with a small gag while desperately looking for a trash can to spit it out in. When he didn't see one immediately, he spit it out in his hand. The brunette looked over as Jongho burst into laughter, startling him.

"I remembered them tasting better as a kid." He grimaced, throwing the carrot to the side and wiping his hands on an apron he must have brought to wear.

Jongho grinned at the other before he sniffed at the air. "Is something burning?"

"Oh no! Oh _no, no, no_." Yeosang whipped around to check on a pan that had been simmering behind them as black smoke started to billow up from it, enough to set the fire alarm off. He must have left the heat on too high and burned the onions and the kimchi. He pulled the pan away fanning the smoke while Jongho turned off the heat. Yeosang looked at the charred cinders of his failed meal in disappointment before tossing the pan into the sink. He looked up at the other.

"So," Jongho stretched out the word, the fire alarm still beeping away above him. "Take-out?"

"Make it chicken."

* * *

Seonghwa hummed lightly as he dusted the entertainment center in his apartment. He usually kept his place pretty immaculate so there wasn't actually much to do but the agent found that he needed a good distraction these days and it passed the time until his date with Hongjoong tomorrow. Cleaning was mindless and comforting. Something he didn't have to give much thought to and just set his body on autopilot. He knew he couldn't spend much time with himself lest his mind starts to wander. 

The agent started on a shelf when his duster brushed over something that caused him to pause. He moved the feathers and spotted a picture frame, one he hadn't paid any attention to in a long time. He set his duster aside and picked up the frame to take a look at it.

It was a picture of him and Maddox, the day he had received his first squad assignment. They stood together, Maddox in his white regalia that made him look like some kind of military officer with his arm around a slightly reluctant Seonghwa who was in his formal academy uniform reserved only for special ceremonies. It was just a simple black blazer with the academy crest on it and fitted pants.

He remembered what led to this moment like it was yesterday.

_Seonghwa sat at a picnic table staring at his book about ready to pull his hair out. He could not wrap his head around this science stuff to save his life. The more he read to tried to understand, the more everything felt like a jumbled mess all in his head. He sighed and reached for his coffee. He had stayed up all night studying so far. Maybe his brain just needed a caffeine jolt._

_"Seonghwa!" The younger jumped as his name was called loudly. He hadn't quite grabbed his coffee cup yet and the startled action was enough for his fingers to knock it over, spilling onto the table and getting his book wet. He cursed as he picked it up quickly, shaking the cold brew off the pages but he knew it was hopeless. They were already stained._

_"Maddox," Seonghwa grumbled as the older brunette plopped across from him at the picnic table as if nothing had happened. "You ruined my book. I have a test this afternoon."_

_"Since when have you ever needed to study for a test?" The older raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know, you have always passed with flying colors."_

_"But this stuff just won't click," groaned the other. He was getting a little frustrated with being unable to figure anything out._

_"Is this for Ghouls 101?" Maddox picked up the sullied book and turned it over in his hands to inspect the damage. It wasn't that bad to him._

_Seonghwa snatched the book back from the other's hands. "Yes, but it's not 'Ghouls 101' it's called the 'Fundamentals of Ghoul Physiology'."_

_"As if that is any different." The older rolled his eyes. "Enough about school! I have something exciting to tell you."_

_The younger sighed and just put his ruined book back in his bag. There was no way he was going to get any more studying done now. "What is your exciting news."_

_Maddox laid his crossed arms on the table and leaned forward. He whispered almost conspiratorially. "I got my placement."_

_Seonghwa wasn't sure he had heard him correctly. "You what?"_

_"I got my placement!" The older announced, throwing his hands up as he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "I'm finally on a squad."_

_"That's amazing!" Seonghwa shared in the enthusiasm. He clapped the other on the shoulder in congratulations. Maddox was a few years older than he was but the younger had been put in an accelerated program so some of their classes had overlapped. They had found out they came from similar backgrounds, both growing up in an orphanage, and become fast friends. They considered one another their long lost brothers so when something exciting happened to one of them, it was a cause for both of them to celebrate._

_It was only this year that they had to be separated as Maddox had graduated. They still managed to meet up as much as they could but it wasn't exactly the same. This was the first time they had managed to get together in a few weeks because of their schedules. The older had been working the beat tirelessly for a few months at this point but the higher ups were finally seeing his potential and decided to place him on a squad of his own._

_"Have you met with the squad leader yet? Do you know who it is?" It was every academy graduate's dream to be put on an elite task force of a squad. He knew of the other's skills so there was no doubt that he would be placed on a good one._

_"That's the exciting part," Maddox practically gushed. "It's Eden's squad!"_

_Seonghwa had to keep his jaw from dropping and his eyes from popping out of his head. Everyone knew about Eden and his position in the CCG. Even normal civilians had probably heard his name tossed around once or twice. To be placed on his team, or even collaborate with him on an investigation, was considered a huge honor. For someone that had only been out of the academy for a few months to be placed there was nearly unheard of._

_The younger felt a surge of pride for his brother. "That is amazing, when did you find out?"_

_"This morning," Maddox answered. "I wanted you to be the first to know."_

_Seonghwa smiled and tried not to puff his chest out at the privilege. He mock pouted. "It isn't fair that you get to be on a squad saving the day while I'm still stuck in the academy for another year."_

_"Ah, don't sweat it little brother," Maddox reached across the picnic table and ruffled his hair in a way that he knew annoyed the younger. "Your time will come."_

_Seonghwa grumbled as he tried to fix his messed up hair but inside he was happy for his brother. He couldn't wait for the day that he finally graduated from the academy. He was already ahead of the curve, it was only a matter of time before he would be free. He couldn't wait until he and Maddox could fulfill their dream of working in the CCG together and hopefully be placed on the same team one day._

_And that was how Seonghwa found himself the next evening in formal attire standing in a lineup of academy students, his posture straight and proud with his hands folded behind his back as he looked up at the stage. Academy students were often invited and highly encouraged to go to these ceremonies as a reminder of what they are working towards and to see others get their recognition._

_Maddox was up there standing proudly and stoically in a line up of highly esteemed and decorated agents. His white coat was painfully bare compared to everyone else up there but the man managed to still look strong and regal. Seonghwa knew it was only a matter of time before his jacket was just as full of accolades and honors._

_"Kim Kyung Moon." Maddox stepped forward as his legal name was called. Seonghwa had only heard it a few times, knowing that it stirred up not fond memories of his past. His hyung preferred his own chosen name much more but for ceremonial purposes, it couldn't be avoided._

_Director Shin, a man who would retire to his vacation home in Jeju in the coming months, hobbled his way towards Maddox. He took a moment to secure a gold pin to his lapel before stepping away. The two shared a nod as the director returned to his post and his hyung melded back into the lineup._

_"Let me formally introduce to you, the newly minted members of squadron 88."_

The agent smiled as he gazed at the picture, his thumb running over the glass fondly. For the first time in a long time, thoughts of Maddox didn't just fill his heart with just pain and he could look past it to remember some of the good times that they had shared. They say that time heals all wounds and while it wasn't exactly true, every day the agony dulled itself into a soft ache until he knew he wouldn't think of it as much.

Seonghwa frowned as he thought back to the rest of his team. He was probably one of the few that could unfortunately relate to their exact situation. If Maddox were here, he knew exactly what he would say. That he knew it hurt now but there would come a day that they all could make peace with what had happened and know how to prevent something like this happening ever again. As much as he hated it and had struggled to accept, it was an unfortunate part of the job and they all knew that coming in. Some are just better at handling it than others. For now, they would come out of this stronger and a more cohesive team.

He took the picture frame with him and set it on his nightstand before crawling under his covers to read a little before bed. When it was finally late enough, he reached over to shut off his lamp. The last thing he saw before sleep overtook him was the memory of Maddox's smile.

* * *

Eden walked down the hallway, his leather shoes creating soft 'click clack' sounds on the tile. He approached the big door at the end of the corridor and lifted his hand to knock. Hearing an affirmative from the other side, he opened the door and stepped in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Eden addressed the director.

"Ah, yes Eden. Exactly the man I was wanting." Director Kim turned in his chair away from the window. "Don't stand so far away, come join me at my desk."

The agent stepped closer to his superior and stood at attention. He was curious to what the director could want. It had been a long time since he had been called upon like this.

"To what do I owe this rare pleasure, sir?" The other quirked an eyebrow.

The director folded his hands on his desk and looked the agent in the eye. In a matter of moments all pleasantries had wiped themselves from his face. This was how Eden knew it was serious.

"Eden, you have worked with Seonghwa in the past, correct?" The ranking agent tried to hide his curiosity at the question. He definitely did not expect to get asked that today.

He had a brief flash back to nearly a year prior. "Why, yes, I believe I have had that pleasure. Hard working young man."

The director nodded to the statement. "And how would you happen to rank his performance on this last operation?"

"Well," Eden began slowly. He really wasn't sure where these questions were going. "From my understanding, they were severely undermanned. Their com-link had been severed and back up was unreachable. Given the circumstances and only losing one man, they performed adequately."

"Right," the superior nodded again. "About those com-links. What do you think happened with them?"

Eden raised an eyebrow. "I believe that the enemy compromised communication to put our agents at a disadvantage, sir."

"Yes, but how did they know about our operation?" The director leaned back in his chair. "From my understanding, everything was kept confidential and there were no information leaks. In one of the agent's reports, there was even mention of pre-planning from the target's end."

The agent frowned. "What are you saying, sir?"

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm saying." He rubbed at his upper lip before looking his subordinate in the eye. "You are the best agent in this entire agency, Eden. I want you to know that." The other didn't reply to the compliment. He was sensing there would be more too it. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Like what, sir?"

"Keep an eye on Seonghwa and his boys." The director ordered. "I have a feeling they may be up to something."

"With all due respect," Eden tried to reason. "I have known Seonghwa since he was still in the academy. Are you suggesting he is fraternizing with Ghouls and jeopardizing CCG operations? I just don't see someone of his integrity doing something like this."

"I'm not saying that I want to believe it either," The director shook his head. "But there is something about that operation I don't like and you are the most trusted agent I have. I will be thankful if nothing turns up."

Eden stopped himself. He wasn't going to chance arguing any further. An order was an order, especially from the director. He would just have to swallow any reservations he may have.

"You and me both, sir."

* * *

San stood against the alley wall playing on his phone. It was well past the sun's shining hour and the Ghoul suppressed a shiver. He would much rather be home in his bed wrapped up in blankets. Korea's winters could be brutal when it wanted to be. A concrete jungle was a cold and unforgiving environment. Being surrounded by grey all the time, seasonal depression was very real.

A slight noise caused San to look up and stick his phone back in his pocket. From the other end of the alley way, three figures stepped out of the darkness and into the dim street light provided. He had been expecting them.

The first one of the trio was about the same height as San himself. He was currently sporting burgundy colored hair that contrasted nicely with his light colored denim jacket and jeans. When he spotted the tattooed Ghoul, he gave a bright smile that crinkled his eyes. San knew from previous experience with him that he was always sporting a good attitude and was a happy virus that made others feel better when they were sad. He was a good guy to have around during tough times and he often wondered how the other even got mixed into the things he has.

The second member of the trio was the next tallest, about an inch taller than San. He had dark blue hair and a narrow chin. He was walking about a step behind the other two and nearly blended into the shadows with his dark clothing. He was a little more reserved than the others but the shop owner knew differently. He was probably the strongest of the whole group, and should be with how much the other enjoyed to work out.

The third, and last member, was the tallest. He had light brown hair and was about 80% legs. Everywhere he went, you knew he was there with his loud and rather eccentric personality. It was also quite easy to scare the poor guy. All you had to do was jump around the corner. San was surprised that his heart hadn't given out by this point.

"Why are we meeting in a dark alleyway?" Keonhee shivered. Either out of nerves or the cold, San wasn't sure. "We look like we are about to do something illegal."

"Good to see you, San." Seoho nodded at the other in greeting. "Things been good with you and Wooyoung?"

"More or less," the tattooed Ghoul shrugged one shoulder.

"You still haven't gotten together yet?" Leedo said from the back of the group, his deep voice cutting. He raised an eyebrow and San nearly choked on air.

"Was it that obvious?" The other groaned. He was met with incredulous looks and a trio of raised eyebrows as if to say, ' _really?_ '

"Man, I wish we could have come with you when you left," Keonhee whined, his slight lisp poking through. "Then we could always watch San's eternal struggle in the friend-zone."

San shot him a look and the taller held up his hands and made an innocent face. He was right, however. Things really hadn't changed since the kiss. It was like it had happened and then things had gone relatively back to normal. They were still attached at the hip and were pretty handsy compared to what might be normal friends but Wooyoung hadn't expressed any interest in furthering anything and San wasn't going to just do things without permission. He wondered if the blonde just considered it a one time thing and nothing more since it was a serious situation. He wasn't really sure how to bring it up without feeling flustered, however.

"It sucks without you," Seoho cut in, changing the topic before anyone else could say anything. "The new boss is a total ass and keeps asking us to do some questionable stuff. The boys are getting a little wild with all the liberties he has taken."

The tattooed Ghoul sighed. He missed his guys too and it was painful to know everything he had build was crumbling under the leadership of another. He also knew how much the three had wanted to leave when he did. They were his closest confidants during his time with the Shibas but he couldn't risk losing an ear on the inside. It was way too important.

"Sorry guys, but you know how it is. I need people out on the streets now that I'm out of the game." San tried to smooth over. It was a conversation they have had a few times and it was hard to rehash everything once more.

"Yeah but if they ever found out we still kept in contact with you, it would be game over for us." Leedo pointed out.

"I know. I appreciate anything you can give me." The other nodded. "Just don't take unnecessary risks."

"We haven't found out much about your drug," Seoho said, bringing the topic back to the matter at hand. "But, we have been hearing rumors of some stuff." San raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked.

"The group based in Seongsu has been unusually aggressive lately." Leedo took over. "They have been encroaching on other group's hunting grounds since the Butcher showed up. They say that if he is crossing district lines, why can't they."

"The Seongsu group?" The tattooed Ghoul questioned, unbelievingly. "They are one of the smaller and more peaceful gangs we have alliances with. We've never had any confrontations with them before."

Keonhee nodded. "I know. I had a run in with them last week when I was running an errand. It was like looking at a whole different group. I just accidentally crossed into their territory and they were ready to 'hulk smash'."

San pursed his lips. There was definitely a possibility that the drug was at play. From Hongjoong's description of the Ghoul that had attacked him, he was very aggressive and eager for a fight. He was also difficult to take down. A group like the Seongsu one didn't just suddenly start to cause territory wars. But that wasn't to say they couldn't change under different leadership. There could be other reasons they were acting up now.

"Is there any way to keep an eye on them without starting anything?" San asked.

"It won't be easy, but I think we can manage." Seoho nodded followed by the other two. "But that isn't the only thing we wanted to talk to you about. Only, we don't know if it has anything to do with your drug or not." The shop owner raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of Vampirism?" Leedo suddenly asked.

San furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the sudden topic change. "Vampires? Are we actually going to talk about some twilight stuff right now?"

"No, not like that. Vampirism. It is when you believe that you are actually a Vampire. You worship them and practice Vampire behaviors like staying inside and avoiding garlic." Keonhee rolled his eyes before placing a finger on his chin. "Though I don't know how you would really do that here. There is garlic in practically everything in Korea-"

Seoho elbowed the younger in the side to get him to stop talking. Keonhee pouted while rubbing at his side. "There is word of a rising underground organization that does something similar, but with Ghouls."

"What? So, like cannibals?" San felt an uneasy feeling swirl in his stomach. Were there really humans out there that worshiped Ghouls and their behavior? Here there were Ghouls that would give anything to forsake their damned fate and now he was hearing about humans who actually praised them and would wish to become one? It was sick, really.

The three nodded gravely. "The group is apparently extremely secretive but we had just happened to run across some info while scouring the alleyways near Gangnam. Rumor has it that they are operating out of a new club that hasn't opened yet."

"I need you to get me the details on that club." San ordered like a leader but in reality, he had to take a deep breath to keep the world from spinning. He thought he might be sick. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We will keep you posted," Seoho nodded. He had always been the de facto leader of the three and making sure they were all in line and taken care of as the oldest. San was glad to have someone as reliable as him to watch out for everyone since he had been gone.

"Yeah, and next time, don't just call when you need something." Keonhee grinned boyishly.

San smiled and clapped the taller on the shoulder. "Will do. You guys take care, ok?"

The group said their final goodbyes before disappearing back into the alley way and, assumably, back to their boss. The tattooed Ghoul felt the smile slip off of his face once his companions had fully disappeared. He turned to head back towards the shop. He had a lot of work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH thank you so much as always for all the comments and kudos, they truly mean so much to me. They truly fuel my writing as I love to read what you have to say!
> 
> Also, if you are watching KCON, make sure to send lots of love to all the artists as they have all worked so hard! And of course, support Ateez in their performance later this week.


	20. Surreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: the characters in this story in no way represent my personal thoughts or view of Ateez. I do not know how they behave in real life nor do I ship them with one another in reality. I have mainly just used their likeness to be the face of my characters. This story is for fun and for me to flex my creativity.
> 
> Most of you probably know this but just felt that it needed to be said.

_Hongjoong could feel the heat on his skin as he stood in the courtyard. From a distance, he could hear the echo of a fight but there was no one around. In the background, a tall building was burning. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and hot breath brush his ear._

_" **Useless,** " The red-head whipped around at the voice, the feeling of arms gone. He was alone._

_The sound of a water droplet. Hongjoong turned his head to his left but saw San panting against the wall clutching his bleeding abdomen. "Why Hongjoong? Why did you let me die?"_

_"I trusted him to you," A voice to his right. It was Wooyoung with fat tears spilling down his cheeks. "I trusted him to you and you failed me. You killed my best friend."_

_"No!" Hongjoong tried to reason, panic in his veins. "I-I didn't mean for him to die!"_

_**"It's because you're weak,"** He saw his Ghoulish other half sitting on a bench with one leg up, mindlessly inspecting his nails. " **You should have killed him, you know."** The man looked up, his red eyes bright. " **That agent, you should have killed him."**_

_"I'm not going to kill anyone," Hongjoong protested. "I was there to help him."_

_**"A lot of help you were. Didn't your little friend San get hurt?"** The student avoided his gaze. San and Wooyoung were suddenly standing on either side of the blunette. " **And how did that agent repay you? By pointing a gun in your face."**_

_There was a click of the hammer and now Seonghwa had materialized, his gun aimed at the red-head. Hongjoong's face grew pained. The blunette looked up uninterested._

_"He didn't know it was me." Hongjoong tried to defend the other, his voice thin._

_**"Oh, and would that have changed things?"** The Ghoul mocked. " **If Seonghwa knew he was pointing a gun at his 'precious' Hongjoongie he would have just thrown the gun away?"**_

_"Stop it," The other said before turning around. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't even want to ponder it because if he did, it would make everything feel real. "You don't know him. You don't know what you are saying."_

_**"And you do?"** The Ghoul side snorted while circling around the stagnant agent. " **You've known him a week and now you can predict exactly how he will react? You're just a walking lab rat. If he finds out your secret, he will hunt you like livestock. Kill him now. Save yourself the trouble."**_

_The student was at a loss. He felt fear seize up his heart. It was all to real of a fear. A fear that could very much become a reality. Every time he was near Seonghwa, his life was putting himself at risk. He didn't know what had happened in that hellish excuse for a hospital when his whole life changed. He didn't tend to dwell on it. Every time he tried to think, his mind would blank and pain would shoot down his spine from the base of his head._

_He couldn't speak. An increasing pressure was forming in his temples. Instead, he let his eyes roam around the scene. It was like something out of a war movie. The fire from the building had spread to the asphalt and the ash in the air was nearly suffocating._

_His gaze suddenly fixated on a pool of blood, the liquid glimmering in the light of the flames. The same pool that he had created when he had gotten scared and stabbed the white Ghoul._

_**"Beautiful, isn't it?"** The voice of the bluenette whispered from over his shoulder. " **You could have spilled more, you know."**_

_"I'm not a killer."_

_" **No,** " Shrugged the other in a blasé manner. " **Seonghwa finished the job you were too weak to do."**_

_The student just kept staring into the blood on the ground. He could see his own reflection peering back at him. He wasn't wearing his eyepatch and both of his eyes were normal. He had gotten so used to wearing something that covered part of his face that he had nearly forgotten what he looked like without it. It felt odd. Like a piece of him was missing. His mirrored image seemed pale and frail. Dark circles lined his eyes. He didn't like what he saw._

_**"Face it, you would have died back there. You need me."** The Ghoul was suddenly standing in front of him. " **Accept it."**_

_"I have accepted it!" Hongjoong spat back._

_**"No you haven't,** " the Ghoulish half said scathingly._

_"I have!"_

_**"No you haven't!"** The blunette growled. " **Otherwise you would have completely forsaken your identity as a human!"**_

_"I am still human!" The red-head protested._

_" **Do you know why you still haven't gotten a hold of your Kagune?"** The Ghoul growled. " **It is because you are still trying to hold onto the past!"**_

_"I have accepted it!" Hongjoong covered his ears. He didn't want to listen to this any more. The three replicas of his friends started to join in with the Ghoul. They started to take steps closer, crowding him. He kneeled on the ground as he was surrounded and hands grabbed at him. "I have accepted it. I have! I have!"_

Hongjoong gasped as he jolted awake, his heart beating in his ears and sweaty hair matted to his forehead. It was that nightmare again. The same one he had been having for the past few nights since the attack. Each time it was just a little different but it always ended the same, with broken flashes of white rooms and shadowy figures with blinding lights behind them. He hadn't been able to piece any of it together and instead always woke up with blinding white hot pain in his head. His mind was like a puzzle with mix matched tiles. Like a word on the tip of your tongue, he was so close to remembering.

He just didn't know if he wanted to.

The red-head tried to get his heart rate back down as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. _3:30 A.M_. There was no way he was getting back to sleep any time soon. He flipped the covers off and set his feet on the ground.

He padded his way to the bathroom blindly. Inside, he turned the tap to splash cold water on his face. Hongjoong caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Like his dream, he looked exhausted but he wasn't wearing his eye patch to sleep. His red and black eye was still there staring back at him, glinting as if it knew something he didn't.

He blinked. For a moment, he thought he saw his blue haired self in the mirror staring back at him smugly. Shaking his head, Hongjoong splashed more water on himself, not even caring that the collar of his shirt was getting wet. He must still be tired if he was seeing things. He padded back into his room, deciding to do something productive with his waking hours and go on a small run.

He didn't know why his body was trying to remember repressed memories from the hospital now. It had been over a month since the incident and he had thought he put the whole event behind himself. There was really no reason for this to be happening now. 

_'Well,_ ' He mused, _'Guess it is easier to forget about something when you didn't remember it in the first place_.'

* * *

Jongho rubbed at his temples to sooth the headache currently pounding through his head as he walked down the street. He and Yeosang had had a few beers with their chicken the night before and may or may not have gotten caught up in a drinking contest. Eventually, they must have fallen asleep because when the younger awoke, he found himself on his living room floor, his mouth feeling fuzzy from the alcohol.

Sitting up from the hard wood, Jongho went to scratch at his head when something shifted out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to spot Yeosang breathing softly, still asleep on his couch. He had one arm hanging off the side and the other against the arm of the couch in what looked like a slightly uncomfortable position. His normally perfect hair was mused from moving in his sleep.

Jongho took the opportunity to really study his teammates face, peaceful with slumber. He had never seen the other so vulnerable. Normally, Yeosang walked around with a thick shell and a pretty stoic face. He had seen things shine through of course, but the younger could count the number of those . instances on his hand. Now, as Jongho raked his eyes over the other's face, he could truly appreciate his beauty. The soft slope of his nose, curve of his jaw, flush of his cheeks, and the endearing pink birthmark beside his eye.

Hypnotized, Jongho reached out a hand to touch. Just as his finger tip was about to brush the mark, a shifting diverted his attention. Snapping his hand back as if he were burned or caught doing something he shouldn't, Jongho watched as Yeosang stirred awake with a stretch and a groan.

He pretended he didn't see the little sliver of skin from his shirt riding up.

After the events of the morning, that was how they had found themselves in their current position walking down the street together in search of caffeine before work. Since Jongho personally didn't know of any cafe's near his apartment, as he preferred the one's outside of the office, the two had decided to just find the closest one on Naver. After a quick search, they had found one between the apartment and their destination that had good reviews. The two agents had almost made it to their destination when Jongho saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Coming up from behind and curious as to why his friend had stopped, Yeosang raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Jongho just shook his head, face drained of all color, as he lifted a hand to point. Yeosang, followed the line of his friend's finger. He felt all the breath leave his lungs like a sucker punch.

"Xion."

* * *

Mingi bobbed his head in time to the music playing through his headphones as he scrolled through his phone on the train to campus. Classes were already over for the break but some of the offices and buildings stayed open for a few students milling around working. He himself wanted to get a few beats laid down that wouldn't quite leave his head and he found the school studio's a nice environment for his thoughts.

Music wasn't the only thing that wouldn't leave his head, however. Lately his head had been full of thoughts about asking Yunho out on a proper date but was struggling to come up with any ideas. Especially ones that didn't involve food. The brunette didn't want to make the other uncomfortable by forcing him into an environment where he would have to pretend to eat. Everything had to be perfect.

After all, if everything went well, he was going to officially ask Yunho to be his boyfriend.

He knew that it usually took a few dates to actually start going out and put a title on things but he was hoping the amount of time they had spent together beforehand would play in his favor. He also wanted to show the blonde that he was actually committed to a relationship with him. The brunette hoped it would ease some of the barista's fears and insecurities.

Mingi heard the mumble of an announcement overhead through his headphones that they had reached his stop. Gathering his things, he stood and waited for the door to slide open. He stepped out and looked above the crowd for the exit he needed to walk out of. He scanned his transportation card and hopped up the stairs two at a time with his long legs. Once above ground again, he walked the short distance to his campus.

Mingi loved his school and he was very grateful that he and Hongjoong could attend together. Both of them had worked so hard to get admitted. There had been many late nights studying and days of stress induced tears but they had made it.

The campus itself was old and full of history. It always so full of life and catered to all kinds of different people. There were the fine arts students, biology students, and computer science kids but they all mingled together well. The campus was also beautiful and spacious with many nice outdoor areas to study and new or innovative architectural buildings.

The brunette passed by a few of those stone buildings still mulling over his options. Would Yunho like to go bowling? It might not be good with just the two of them. They wouldn't have much time to talk in between rounds and the bowling alley would be a little dark. Maybe a walk? That would be nice but it felt more like an end of date thing, not the date itself.

He was still thinking things over when he walked past the campus bulletin board. He paused as all the bright colors of the posters caught his eye. The university was always having some kind of event or another. Maybe he could find one that would be good to invite Yunho too or inspire him. He raked his eyes over the flyers.

"Sushi rolling...no...cultural food festival...no...Are all these options _food?_ " Mingi mumbled to himself.

"Hey there," The brunette turned at the sound of a voice from his left. Beside him was a petite girl dripping in bracelets. Her make up was a little heavier than he was used to seeing on the other girls around campus with her sticky lip gloss but he guessed he would classify her as pretty. He had never seen the girl before on campus, however, but that didn't mean much considering how big the school was.

She gave him a friendly smile. "Finding anything interesting on the board?"

"Looks like I struck out," Mingi shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood for conversation at the moment, frustrated at his lack of ideas. The student was about to turn around to leave but was stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute," The girl said, her tone chipper. "I might have something that would interest you."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as the girl moved her hand to reach for something. That was when Mingi noticed she was wearing an over the shoulder saddle bag that seemed stuffed with papers. She grabbed a flyer and handed it to him. He took it and gave it a quick once over.

 _"Club Desire?_ " He read the title incredulously.

"Yeah," The girl beamed, not noticing his tone. "It's a new club opening in about two weeks. Why don't you check it out?"

"I don't know if this is the kind of thing I'm looking for," Mingi said slowly. While he did love to go clubbing and dance, the atmosphere would be all wrong for a first date. It would be way too loud and crowded full of drunks bumping, grinding and trying to score for the night. He tried to hand the flyer back. "I was looking for ideas on where to take my boyfriend."

_'Well, hopefully my boyfriend.'_

"Aw, figures a cutie like you would be taken." The girl pouted for a moment before beaming again. "Keep it. You might change your mind or one of your friends might enjoy it. I hear it will be a blast. The opening is invite only so you will need the flyer."

The girl turned on her heel then, rejecting to take back the poster and leaving Mingi with his arm still awkwardly up in the air. He watched her retreat for a moment before glancing back down at the poster in his hand. Maybe Hongjoong would want it or Wooyoung. Maybe he could go himself with Yunho for fun after he had succeeded in his mission.

Shrugging, he slid the flyer into his bag and continued on with his plan of action. If anything, he could just throw it away later if no one wanted it. Besides, it was just a piece of paper, it couldn't hurt to keep carrying it around. Someone might as well have some fun.

* * *

Hwanwoong stood across from a bulletin board as he hung up pictures he had just printed out. He had gotten to the office early and had decided to try and capture any images from the security cameras from the night of the attack. They weren't the greatest quality. In fact, most of them were pretty grainy from zooming in, but it was better than nothing.

The young agent took a step back to admire his handy work. It had been a little overwhelming to watch the security footage at first and see themselves struggle but he shook the feeling off and focused on his task. That was when he had seen a few things that were really interesting.

"And here I thought I would be the first one here." Ravn voiced as he walked into the room. "I thought we agreed to meet in the afternoon. What are you doing here so early?"

Hwanwoong turned to glance at his leader before facing back forward again. "Figured I'd come in early and get some work done without any distractions."

Ravn stepped up to join the other at the board. He scanned it over. "Is this from that night?"

The younger nodded. "They finally released it to me. I spent the morning looking it over."

The leader hummed before his eyes locked on something he didn't notice that night. "What's this?" He gestured to the picture.

"That's what I want to know." Hwanwoong pursed his lips at the picture his leader had pointed out. It was a grainy blown up shot of two figures in masks and dressed in black. They were the only ones that weren't agents sporting the dark color. "I had planned to ask Seonghwa when he came in."

"Ask me what?" Seonghwa said as he meandered his way through the door with a smile on his face. He set his stuff down on one of the desks.

"We were wondering about these pictures but it seems like someone is in a good mood." Ravn smirked back. "Got nice plans tonight?"

When the leader didn't answer and avoided eye contact, Hwanwoong perked up. "Oh my god, he does!" The younger was next to his other co-leader in a second, elbowing him in the ribs lightly. "What is it? Dinner with a dazzling dame? Movie with a marvelous man?"

"Yah," Seonghwa chastised, the tips of his ears burning. He pushed the other away before he shuffled his feet, feeling a little awkward and suddenly looking a little more solemn. "Life is too short, you know? We have to learn to take chances. No regrets."

The trio went silent for a moment, the energy suddenly taking a sharp curve. Seonghwa coughed to break up the heavy atmosphere. "Besides, it is just a small, casual date. No pressure."

The sly grin reclaimed its place on Hwanwoong's face in an instant. "Uh-huh, sure." He walked back towards the board with a sing-song voice. "Someone's getting laid tonight~"

Ravn barked a laugh and Seonghwa choked on air. He was sure if he were drinking water, he would have spit it out. Hwanwoong busted a gut at the other's response and had to lean on his leader by the bulletin board.

Seonghwa, seeing the two in good spirits, dropped his affronted look and smiled. It was nice to see the group happy after these last few days. He hoped that they could keep on finding reasons to smile.

"So what are we working on?" The dark haired male said as he walked closer to the two guffawing buffoons. He hoped that it would be enough to change the subject.

"We found these two images near you during the battle scene," Hwanwoong pointed to the image once he had calmed down enough. He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

Seonghwa scanned the image and thinned his lips. It was the two Ghouls who had shown up out of the blue. This was something that he had yet to wrap his mind fully around. It wasn't really in a Shiba's nature to do anything like that. They were normally the ones causing mischief and being chased by agents for unruly behavior. He had never seen the one with the eyepatch before, however.

"They helped me," The leader said. The other two looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "I know, but it's true. They came out of nowhere."

"Do you think they were part of the attacking group? That it might be a ploy?" Ravn questioned.

Seonghwa thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. "No...no I don't think so." He pointed to one of the images. "You might have heard of them but this is one of the Black Shibas, a formerly notorious group that would terrorize the south side of Seoul. They had been mostly dormant for about a year or so. It is possible that this guy had managed to just find a mask similar or took it off of one of the remaining members. He was a decently skilled fighter."

The agent shifted his finger to the second image. "This guy I had never seen before. He was a little timid but he was also the most reckless. He just jumped into the fight without really planning anything. He seems to be friends with the Shiba though and tried to protect him."

"We'll have to enter him into the database then," Hwanwoong said as he pulled out a chair from one of the computers, already gearing up the file. "Would you call him a class D? Seemed pretty non-threatening."

"Label him a C just in case," Seonghwa moved to stand over the other's shoulder and watch him work. "It is likely that if he shows up, he might be with the Shiba. Not to mention when he finally activated his Kagune, it was pretty gnarly. He didn't seem to have much control over it either. That could cause a problem and be unpredictable."

The younger nodded as the clacking of the keyboard filled the room. Seonghwa snorted as he saw what he had typed in for the code name. " _Pirate King_? Really?"

"What?" Shrugged the younger. "He has an eyepatch! What do you think is better? Captain Hook? Long John Silver?"

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and walked away from the computer, letting Hwanwoong have his fun as he worked on the file. He walked closer to his co-leader. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much." Ravn nodded. "But this is nothing compared to when he's drunk. Very handsy."

"Speaking from previous experience?" Seonghwa said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk. Ravn sputtered, not expecting the other to roll with the punches and tease him. Payback was nice.

"Finished!" The younger threw his hands up in success. He turned around in his chair. "Hey, where is Yeosang and Jongho? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They'll probably come soon." Seonghwa shrugged. "Hwanwoong, since you went through the camera footage, did you manage to get anything from the building?"

The younger shook his head. "Nothing. All the cameras were destroyed when the building went down and too many people went in and out of the building to get anything from outside. We don't even know what to look for."

The agent clicked his tongue. "Damn, I was hoping we could try and look for an ID and see if we could flesh out a new lead."

"We already know we have a mole," Ravn cut in. "Do you think we should focus our resources inside to flush them out?"

Seonghwa shook his head. "If we did, we would have to be very discrete about it to not tip anyone off. It might be easier to find the group and discover their contact."

"Ugh," Hwanwoong groaned. "Can't we just storm the office and demand answers."

Ravn walked behind the other and smacked him on the back of the head. "And have the whole agency on our asses?"

"Be a lot faster," grumbled the younger as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Well, anyway, I don't think we are going to get much more work done today without Jongho and Yeosang. Plus, we are all still technically healing and are on desk duty for the next few weeks until we get medical clearance."

"You just want to run and get ready for your date~." Hwanwoong teased leaning back in his chair.

"At least I have a date, that's more than you can say for yourself." Seonghwa shot back. He watched in satisfaction as the younger's jaw dropped in shock. It must have startled the younger so much that he managed to lose his balance and crashed to the floor.

The other two laughed.

* * *

"Xion."

"Jongho, wait!" Yeosang looked over as his companion dashed forward without a second thought.

The younger ignored the call and continued running. He dodged and weaved his way through sleepy pedestrians to catch up to the person walking further down the street. Once he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed at the person's arm, tugging them to a stop.

"Xion! Wait!" The figure turned, startled at being touched so suddenly. Jongho felt as if he had been sucker punched in the gut. It was him. Or, atleast, it looked a lot like him but his hair was a burgundy red color.

"Can I help you?" The stranger raised an eyebrow, his eyes looking pointedly at the agent's hand gripping him.

Jongho dropped the arm as if he had been burned. He flushed in embarrassment as Yeosang walked up from behind. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a friend I lost recently. My mistake."

The stranger flitted his eyes between the two dressed in suits. "Are you guys with the CCG?" They nodded, a little confused by the question.

The stranger stood a little straighter, his hands going into his pockets. "I'm Dongmyeong," His eyes darkened just slightly. "And if you have time, I would like to talk to you about something."

The two agents shared a look. Yeosang shrugged, not knowing what to say in this kind of situation. Jongho made a decision and looked back at the civilian. "We were just grabbing some coffee. We can buy you a cup as an apology for stopping you if you'd like?"

Dongmyeong accepted the request and together they walked in silence to the nearest cafe. The bell tinkled aver head as they opened the door. Yeosang and their tagalong found a table near a window to sit at while Jongho placed their orders at the counter.

"So, was there a concern that you wanted to discuss with the CCG? If so, it would probably be best to discuss it with the public relations department." Yeosang said, rubbing his hands on his thighs under the table. He really wasn't the best at this people thing. Maybe he should have ordered and let Jongho handle this. He was much better at all of this than he was.

"No, this is a more personal matter." The other laced his fingers together and placed them on the table, leaning forward a little bit. "Let me try again. My name is Dongmyeong and I want to know how my brother died."

Yeosang felt his mouth go dry and his vision suddenly tunnel in around him. There was a buzzing in his ear. _Dongmyeong_. He suddenly realized where he had heard the name in passing and why he looked so strikingly similar.

_He was Xion's twin brother._

"I knew who you both were when your friend grabbed me." The other continued. He didn't look at the person across the table from him. He just ran a finger across the table, tracing the pattern on the cloth. "Xion talked about you both. Jongho was a friend from the academy. He was so excited when he found out they were on the same team. He was finally reuniting with a good friend."

Dongmyeong paused and shifted his glance to the brunette, his gaze sharp. He didn't seem to notice his table companion had broken into a cold sweat. "He would come home every day and complain about a guy on the squad though. Yeosang, I think he said his name was. Would rave on and on how the guy was such a stuck up stickler for the rules."

The buzzing suddenly grew louder.

"But you know, as much as he was annoyed by them, he still really valued his opinion." Dongmyeong shrugged. "Said he was a hard worker and was probably just a bit misunderstood. He said that he could relate. He had hoped that one day they could become good friends."

Yeosang felt his chest constrict. He couldn't breath.

"I knew you were there that night. I got the report from the CCG. Jongho wasn't able to come until later and he managed to get you out. What the hell were you doing that whole time? I heard he saved your life and how do you repay him? You let him die alone in a parking garage."

His chest heaved as the panic grew higher. His vision swam. It was true, all true. Why couldn't he get him out before Jongho showed up? He was injured, yes, but he probably trained twice as hard as anyone in his academy class. He should have been able to figure things out. He was smart. Top of his class. Because of him, Jongho had lost a close friend.

_Because of him, Xion died._

"I got the drinks," Jongho chirped, not noticing the scene that was happening.

"My little brother was a forgiving and understanding man." Dongmyeong didn't glance at the other approaching as he stood. He grabbed a random cup off the tray. "He probably has no hard feelings wherever he is."

Yeosang snapped out of his stupor as a cold liquid slapped him in the face, stunned. He blinked away the liquid in his eye to see Dongmyeong standing with an empty cup in his hand, a drop of coffee desperately hanging on to the edge.

"But I'm not my brother." He slammed the cup back onto the table and stormed out. The bells clanging harshly as he aggressively opened the door.

"Yeosang!" Jongho said in alarm. He quickly grabbed the cloth napkin on the table and started to gently wipe away the dripping coffee from his friend's face. "What an asshole. Who throws coffee on someone? At least it was iced..."

"It's fine," the brunette mumbled as the cloth softly rubbed at his cheek. He didn't even make an attempt to brush the hand away. "He's angry and hurt. I would feel the same way. We lost a teammate, but he lost a brother."

Jongho paused in his ministrations to gaze at the other, his hand still on the other's face as they locked eyes. For a moment, it was like they were having a silent conversation. The younger was still getting used to seeing the vulnerable side to Yeosang. He wouldn't admit to it, but he was hurting just as much as he was.

Jongho opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted from behind. "I'm so sorry! I just saw what happened!"

The two broke eye contact to turn and see the blonde barista that Jongho had just ordered drinks from. "I can't believe that happened, can I get you anything?" There was a brief pause as the cafe employee seemed to fully realized who he was speaking to. "Yeosang? Is that you?"

The agent tilted his head for a moment his eyes scanning the other before something seemed to click. "Wooyoung?"

"Yeah it's me!" The blonde smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you since high school, how are you?"

"I could be better," he said while gesturing to his coffee stained button up shirt. He had a small smirk, the vulnerability gone and walls back up. The solid, dry humor Yeosang was back.

Wooyoung winced. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Do you need anything? Did you want a replacement? On the house."

The brunette looked at the drinks, noticing the one he had ordered was still there. "It wasn't my drink. Jongho, did you want another one?"

The younger agent who had been silent the whole time watching the interaction, startled as his name was called. He stood back up straight, his hand holding the cloth falling limp to his side. "Um, no that's ok."

"That was a real dick move, though." Wooyoung muttered. "What was that all about in the first place?"

Yeosang just avoided eye contact. "It was nothing. Work stuff."

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow and looked like he wanted to pry further but stopped as his eyes narrowed in on something near the brunette's feet. A big silver case that was instantly recognizable. Yeosang had gotten a job with the CCG. His old friend had become a dove.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you." Yeosang said suddenly, diverting the topic. "Wooyoung, this is my coworker, Jongho. Jongho, this is my old friend from high school."

Jongho shook the other's hand in greeting. He tried not to wince at the word _'coworker'_. He didn't know why that stung. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah, nice to meet you too!" The blonde said with strained happiness. It was true that he and Yeosang had stopped talking and eventually lost touch when he had tried to join San's gang but he had never expected this outcome. They had been so close before. He wondered what had happened down the line for things to end up like this.

Trying to keep his composure, Wooyoung looked back at the brunette. He was nothing if not a professional at blending in. "Hey, Yeosang, could I get your number? I would love to set a time and catch up."

"Oh, uh, sure." The brunette said, pulling out his phone from his pockets. "Here."

Jongho's stomach clenched. He touched his abdomen in confusion. Did he need to get something for his stomach? "Actually, I think I'll head into the office. If you want, I can let the others know you won't make it if you want to stay and talk?"

"Are you sure?" Yeosang asked while taking his phone back.

Jongho shrugged one shoulder.. "Yeah, you haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Thanks, Jongho." Yeosang smiled softly at him. The clenching turned into a swirling feeling.

When he turned to leave, he could hear the tinkling sound of laughter blending in with the bells on the door.

* * *

Hongjoong fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater that were slightly too long. He exited the door of the subway train and walked through the hall. The walls went from a dull grey to a dazzling white as the subway exit became the corridor to a mall that had a skating rink inside, the exact one he would be meeting up with someone.

He was early, but only by a few minutes. He would by lying if he said he wasn't nervous. This was going to be his first ever date, officially. He wasn't even sure what to expect during it. Sure, he had watched dramas and things with Mingi, but he knew that those were all exaggerations and cliches. None of that could possibly be accurate.

Hongjoong shook off the images of slow motion scenes with sparkles in the background as the main couple stared at one another. That was, until he went down the escalator to the bottom floor and towards the rink. He felt his mouth suddenly go dry and he nearly stumbled as he forgot to step off the moving stairs.

Seonghwa was standing rink side while checking his silver wrist watch. His hair was modestly styled and he was dressed in all black, a color he seemed to favor. He had on a black turtleneck tucked into his fitted black slacks that was cinched with a leather belt. A blazer topped off the look with a thin silver chain and dangling silver earrings. He looked extremely suave for the situation and Hongjoong didn't seem to be the only one who noticed as both men and women were stealing glances as they passed by.

The red-head suddenly felt horribly underdressed in his large knitted v-neck blue sweater. The neckline was distressed and a little frayed for added style but he was starting to regret the choice as his neck and collarbones were a little cold from the risidual chill of the rink. He walked quietly up to the other and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Seonghwa snapped his head up at the feeling of something grazing his arm but immediately smiled as he spotted the shorter red-head. "Hey, you're early."

"So are you," Hongjoong replied back. "Did you want to go rent our skates now?"

"Sure," The two made their way to the skate rental booth off to the side, and after some arguing over who was going to pay, Seonghwa ended up discreetly sliding his card to the cashier while Hongjoong was distracted. The agent laughed as the red-head scowled while collecting his skates in a huff.

"I could have paid, you know." Hongjoong said as he found an empty bench to slide off his boots. He tugged with a groan but they didn't want to budge.

"It's fine. It's a date, let me pay for some stuff," Seonghwa said good naturedly. He saw the younger struggling so he leaned down to help. He took the boot in his hand and loosened the laces before wiggling it a bit to slide it off. "You can get the next one."

Hongjoong felt his ears burn but he didn't know if it was from Seonghwa kneeling to help him take off his shoes or implying that there would be a second date before the first one even began. He dropped the subject in favor of watching the agent work. Once both shoes were off, the older moved to put his own skates on.

"I can't believe your feet really are that small." Seonghwa commented offhandedly as he placed his foot on the ground after putting on one skate. He leaned over to tie the other.

"Well, we can't all be giants," Hongjoong said as he stood, a little unsteadily on his skates. He took a few steps before he reached the opening to step onto the ice. He paused, suddenly rethinking his idea.

Seonghwa came up behind him. "Ready?" He asked softly. When the younger didn't move, he tilted his head to get a look at the red-head's face. He was biting his lip and staring out at the skaters passing by. "You ok?"

"I've actually....never gone ice skating before." Hongjoong reluctantly admitted. He didn't think it would have been such a big deal before. He had gone roller skating. How different could it be? But now, seeing how everyone was zipping and weaving around the smooth surface, he was a little worried.

"Really?" Seonghwa questioned with a raised eyebrow. "But you were the one who suggested it."

"I know," Exhaled the other. "I just didn't think everyone would be moving so... _fast._ "

Seonghwa chuckled at the other. Hongjoong startled as he felt a hand softly grab his elbow and give a little tug. "C'mon, I know how to do it. I used to go all the time during the holidays. Just hold onto me."

The agent stepped out onto the ice and slid forward a little before turning and facing his companion. He urged the other to follow him out. Hongjoong looked a bit skeptical but moved one foot onto the frozen ground, careful not to slide too far forward. He looked awkward, like a baby gazelle, as he tried to keep himself upright. Seonghwa reached out to take both of the red-head's hands as he slid back slowly to pull Hongjoong out further and onto the actual ice.

The student's legs were stiff and had spread a little wider than shoulder length but he didn't know how to pull them back in. His torso was bent a little too far forward and he would probably have already been flat on the ice if Seonghwa wasn't holding him up right. Their pace was slow and gentle as the older glided backwards.

"You're doing great," The agent smiled as Hongjoong kept his focus on the ground in front of him. His concentrated face was rather endearing.

"Don't patronize me," The younger huffed. "I look ridiculous."

"Well maybe if you stood up straight." The agent chuckled. He shifted his feet and managed to move to the red-head's right side without letting him go. Hongjoong felt an arm slide around his waist and a hand on his shoulder to help him right himself. "Better?"

"So this is what it's like being tall." He joked but looking out of the corner of his eye, he was disappointed when he noticed the agent was still a few inches taller on the blades.

"Didn't know you had a height inferiority complex." Seonghwa chuckled. "Ready to go a little faster?"

"Faster? Wait-no,no, _no!_ " Seonghwa kicked off a little with his toe pick to gain momentum and together they moved fast enough to join the speed of the slower moving outer ring made up of children using the skating assistants that looked like walkers.

"Relax, I got you." The agent chuckled at the other's nerves. Together they moved at a steady pace. Hongjoong soon got used to the guiding and managed to move his own legs and match the other leading him without being dragged.

Gaining confidence after the second lap around, the red-head decided that he could go a little faster. He detached himself from the other's hold and slid a leg farther in front. He tried to keep his torso upright like he was shown and his knees steady. He wasn't too bad at this.

"Hongjoong, be careful!" Seonghwa called from behind. He picked up speed to catch up with the other but still staying back to give the red-head room to figure out skating on his own.

"I'll be fine," The red-head called over his shoulder. Once he turned around he spotted the rink wall coming up rapidly but he didn't know how to stop. Remembering what he had seen others do, he figured that he could just dig his toe pick into the ice but he had put in too much force and just tipped himself forward. He closed his eyes, preparing for impact to the cold ground. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see Seonghwa smiling at him with a hold on his arm.

"Do we need to get you one of the helmets they give to the kids?" Seonghwa grinned while helping the student right himself once more.

Hongjoong huffed and the ribbing but was thankful he didn't eat it on the ice. There were a lot of young families here and he was a grown adult. That would have been embarrassing if he had crashed and burned in front of all these people.

"Alright to try again?" The agent asked, letting go of the other's arm. Hongjoong, fearing he was going to lose balance again, snapped his hand out and pinched the sleeve of the other's blazer with his forefinger and thumb. When Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him, he avoided eye contact.

"Just so I don't fall down again, ok?" The younger said quietly.

The agent didn't say anything more as he shrugged, taking it all in stride. Together they started their slow pace again around the rink passing by families and smiling couples. Above, Christmas music could be heard from the speakers and children laughing.

The whole time, Hongjoong never let go of Seonghwa's sleeve.

* * *

The quiet sound of a camera shutter was drowned out by the bustling of the crowd. The figure shuffled in his spot but never took his eyes away from the viewfinder. He looked through and locked the crosshairs of the lens onto his desired target, though he wasn't alone. A press name tag sat neatly around his neck to avoid suspicion.

The figure felt a vibration in his pocket. Reaching down he blindly fished it out of his jeans. He hit ' _answer_.'

" _Progress?_ ' A disguised voice crackled to life through the speaker.

"We have him, sir." The camera person answered. From across the city, a man sat in a plus chair gazing out at the Seoul skyline. He grinned.

" _Excellent_." He practically purred. " _Keep an eye one him, will you? We will make a move soon but, until then, don't lose him again_."

The figure nodded even though he knew the other couldn't see him. "Will do."

The line went dead and the disguised press went back to his camera and task at hand. He centered his lens again and caught sight of his target. The-red head was smiling brightly as he gazed up at his dark haired companion who had just prevented him from falling a third time onto the ice. The shorter had his hands pressed against the taller's chest while the other had a arm softly wrapped around the red-head's waist for support. The two laughed in each other's grip.

The camera shuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, honestly I really disliked this chapter but was not sure how to fix the flow. I promise to work hard and to be able to make a better chapter than this one. I'm hard at work trying to work out some of the kinks. 
> 
> For anyone that has commented, gave kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, read, or interacted with this story in any way. I really appreciate it and love reading what you have to say. It really does motivate me a lot. 
> 
> Thanks!


	21. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E-excuse me?" The younger blinked. Did he hear that right?

Wooyoung sighed from behind the counter as he stared at the new number in his phone. He still couldn't believe that he had run into Yeosang. The two hadn't seen each other since the last day of high school. They had been close friends. Well, as close as a Ghoul could get to a human without setting off alarms.

Yeosang had always been a bit of a loner. He was usually sullen in class and hardly spoke to anyone. That was fine for Wooyoung, who didn't want to get too close to anyone. In school, the blonde was sort of the person that everyone knew of and said "hi" to in the halls but never spent actual time with him. Popular, but still distant. He liked to think he was a professional acquaintance. So, it was quite the topic when he started spending more time with Yeosang.

At first, it was a tactic to keep others from trying to get too close to him. Hanging out with someone so cold was a nice way to keep people whispering from afar. Of course, many people tried to lure him away but he ignored their advances and continued to bother the other.

He could tell that it annoyed Yeosang in the beginning, always hanging around, but the blonde didn't stop until the other eventually broke down and accepted his new companion. They had formed a sort of alliance, then. Yeosang helped keep people from getting too close and Wooyoung helped keep others from talking about the boy behind his back. Not that Yeosang even really cared in the first place.

That was until he had met San. From there, the two drifted off until they no longer saw one another. Their mutual benefits broke as Wooyoung spent more and more time trying to win over the gang leader's favor. Yeosang didn't seem to do anything to fight this growing distance. It almost seemed like he had predicted it would happen. No harm, no fail. Eventually, the brunette had stopped coming to school all together. In hindsight, that may have been when he had joined the academy.

And now Yeosang was a CCG agent. _Great_.

Wooyoung sighed as he dropped his phone onto the counter with a _'thunk.'_ He rubbed heavily at his face. It wasn't like they had talked about their futures in school so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise but now he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what had possessed him to ask for the other's number in the first place. To keep up appearances? It would be nice to talk to a face from the past but not when that person could potentially kill him. It was already risky enough associating with one agent, let alone two. But what if Yeosang expected a text?

The blonde was ready to tear at his hair when the bells above the door chimed and Mingi stumbled in looking tired. He meandered to one of the bar stools and threw his messenger bag onto the counter. The clasp popped open and some of his papers slid out. The taller didn't even seem to care as he groaned and dropped his head to the counter with a thud.

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. "Uh, rough day buddy?"

Mingi didn't raise his head as he just whined. The blonde stared at him for a moment, but seeing as he wasn't moving decided to shrug and let it go. Maybe he just needed a minute to compose himself.

"Wooyoung!" The blonde was just starting to go back to work when Mingi's head popped back up abruptly, startling the other and making him nearly drop the mug he was holding. The brunette had a determined look on his face as he stared intently at the barista.

"Y-yeah?" Wooyoung said, clutching the nearly fallen mug close to his chest. He hadn't really had many interactions with Mingi besides working a shift together here and there but it had been too busy in the cafe to really have time to talk. The look he was sporting now was certainly different than he had seen before.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Mingi had said passionately, nearly standing up and leaning far over the counter. Wooyoung leaned back to try and get a little farther from the brunette.

"Uh, not really?" The blonde thought back to San. Sure, they have been friends forever, some might think a little too close, and they had kissed but would that be considered dating? The former gang leader hadn't done anything since and nothing felt like it had really changed from before. For all he knew, the kiss was just fueled by fear of the other possibly not coming back.

But he could just be over thinking it.

Mingi raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Really?" Seeing the other nod in affirmation, the brunette sighed and sunk back down in his chair defeated. He put his elbow on the counter and placed his head in his hand. "Great..."

"Why do you want to know about dating anyway?" Wooyoung asked curiously. "I thought you and Yunho had some kind of thing."

Mingi flushed. "Oh, you, uh, noticed that, huh?"

The blonde had to resist the urge to snort a laugh. "How could you not notice? Not with you two making googly eyes at each other when no one was looking."

The brunette flinched. "Ok, I'm sure we aren't _that_ bad." Wooyoung just gave the other a look. "Alright maybe we are that bad."

"So, what? You need help with officially asking out Yunho?" The blonde was once again startled when Mingi looked up and snatched his hand.

"Would you?" The other pleaded, his eyes seemingly big and sparkling. Wooyoung could feel a part of his eyebrow twitch. He may be loud and obnoxious himself but he was quickly finding out he wasn't that great at handling it when it was fired back at him.

He sighed while taking his hand back. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh, _thank you_ , you are a lifesaver," Mingi let out an exhale of relief. "What are some good first date ideas? I need everything to be perfect."

The blonde furrowed his brows. "You haven't even been on a first date yet?" When he saw the puppy dog look being shot back at him, complete with a wiggling bottom lip, he sighed again. "Why not just ask him to a nice dinner? That always seems to work out alright."

Mingi bit his lip and looked away for a split second before looking back. "Yunho doesn't seem to be the 'wine and dine' type." He supplied. "I was thinking something different or unique."

"So you don't think my hyung is good enough to woo?" the barista sounded offended for his friend.

Sensing the tone, the brunette quickly back peddled. "No! No! Not like that!" He waved his hands in front of his face. "I just figured something more special would fit him better. Taking him to dinner just seems so _boring_."

Wooyoung just shrugged. "From what I've seen, that boy would take a burger from McDonald's from you and he would think you roped the moon. I don't think he needs a grand gesture."

Mingi looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "But he deserves something special."

Wooyoung pursed his lips. He wasn't an expert on relationships so he wasn't really sure what to do. Looking around the counter hoping that something would give him an idea, he noticed something that had spilled out of the other's bag when he threw it down. He reached over and picked it up.

" _Club Desire?"_ He said with a hint of confusion. Mingi looked up to see the paper in question in the blonde's hands.

"Oh, yeah. I was on campus to work and was looking at a bulletin board for date ideas and someone came up and gave me this. Said it's an invitation." The brunette shrugged. "You can take it if you want. It didn't really seem like a good romantic date idea."

Wooyoung continued to stare at the flyer. He had never heard of an invite only club but places in Seoul have turned people away at the door for dress code or looks so it wasn't that far fetched. He knew many people who had been turned away at the door from Gangam clubs for not looking "the part".

What mainly bothered him was the design of the flyer. It was heavily decorated in reds and blacks so it might be some kind of gothic or victorian themed club. He took a quick glance at Mingi who was spinning innocently on the bar stool in an oversized sweater and high tops. The brunette certainly didn't look like the type of person this flyer seemed to be attracting. He wondered why someone would bother stopping the other unless they were just looking for business. If that were the case then, why make it invite only in the first place?

He decided to pocket it anyway, filing away the info for later. Maybe he was just overthinking things and it turned out to be nothing but it wouldn't be the first time that strange things have been happening around town. The last thing he wanted was a fussy Hongjoong or Yunho if anything happened to their precious human.

That was another thing. He really hoped Yunho knew what he was doing. He understood Hongjoong because he was originally human. It would be suspicious to suddenly cut ties with his best friend since elementary school. Not to mention, Mingi started at the cafe first. But with the head barista, that could have been avoided and kept professional. He didn't have to do all the things he had for the brunette and now they were entangled in a way that was for sure to be messy if things blew up. Wooyoung sighed.

* * *

Hongjoong shivered and pulled his coat closer to his body as they walked out of the mall containing the ice rink. The temperature had dropped rapidly with the fall of night and the red-head had definitely underestimated how cold it would get. He personally wasn't the biggest fan of winter. He loved fluffy sweaters but only when it was accompanied by some hot coffee and a blanket holed up working in his studio.

"I can't believe that you've never been skating before," Seonghwa chuckled. "When you suggested it, I fingered you had gone before."

"I've always wanted to go." Hongjoong shrugged before nudging his companion. "Besides, I had an ok teacher."

The agent pretended to look affronted at the slight rib but ended up smiling. The expression fell as he noticed his smaller companion shiver once more. It was especially cold tonight and the wind's chill was strong.

"Are you warm enough?" Seonghwa asked in worry as he noticed the shorter shivering beside him.

"I'm okay," The younger managed to get out before he sneezed cutely. Something had brushed at his nose. Looking up, he held out a hand. "It's snowing."

Seonghwa smiled softly at him, his eyes twinkling in the colorful lights that shops had put up for the holiday. "Looks like it will be a white Christmas."

Hongjoong felt his cheeks flush but he couldn't tell if it was the chilled weather or the presence of the other. "There is a cafe over there, do you want to grab a drink and go look at the lights?"

The agent nodded and waved an arm for the younger to lead the way. They walked into the first cafe they stumbled across. Hongjoong ordered first and stealthily paid for the two of them before Seonghwa could notice, a payback from earlier. He felt a surge of satisfaction when the agent finally realized and he had given a huff. He hid the smile behind his sweater paw.

They picked up their drinks and exited the cafe, the steam was still coming out from the little opening in the lid. They decided to walk around the shopping area playing ads and take in the scenery. They found a little courtyard with a large tree made up of lights. It was beautiful to look at as the snow softly fell, shimmering in the night. Christmas carols were playing from nearby stores and children were running trying to catch frost on their tongues while their mother's walked behind them shaking their heads fondly.

In other words, it was a perfect winter scene straight form one of those cheesy holiday movies.

The two had found a bench to sit down at. They sipped at their coffee in silence and just took in their surroundings. Hongjoong felt a subtle warmth settle in his chest. It was the first time in weeks he truly felt relaxed. It was like there wasn't anything in the world worth worrying about. Without noticing, the two had scooted close enough that their shoulders and thighs were touching.

The red-head jumped as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He strained his neck to look up and see the agent smiling down at him. Hongjoong smiled back and, deciding that it couldn't hurt, adjusted himself to lean his head against the other's shoulders. It was no secret that Seonghwa was a bit broad and he seemed to tuck in naturally. The red-head was so comfortable he could probably fall asleep there if given the chance.

"Hongjoong," A soft voice broke the silence. The younger did his best to look up from his position to gaze at the other. His eyes were soft and there was a look on his face that the red-head couldn't quite decipher yet. "I really had fun tonight."

The student smiled. "Me too," he whispered softly as to not break the tranquility of the moment. His breath was just barely visible in the night's chill.

Seonghwa seemed to be debating with himself for a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth. Was it him or were their faces suddenly closer together? The agent's eyes drooped and he tilted his head. Hongjoong felt his own eyes flutter at their proximity and he felt the breath leave his chest. He cast a quick glance at the other's bow shaped lips. They were so close now, about a hair's breadth away. He closed his eyes, a victim to the moment.

_Seonghwa standing with a gun. Eyes cold and distant. A pool of blood._

Hongjoong's hand shot out and connected with Seonghwa's chest, preventing the two from moving any closer. He gave a light push and separated himself from the other reluctantly. The agent moved back with a confused and slightly disguised hurt look.

"I-I can't." This time his cheeks were red with shame as he turned his head. He couldn't believe that he had almost let himself succumb to his own desires. He was supposed to be getting information from the man and make sure he wasn't onto them, not make out with him. 

"What's wrong?" Seonghwa asked, his eyes pleadingly sincere and a little guilty. He placed his large hand over the one that was still on his chest. "Did I push too much? I'm sorry, I should have asked permission before trying to kiss you."

The red-head bit his lip. _Damn him_. He looked like a kicked puppy and that he had generally done something wrong. Why was keeping a distance so hard with him?

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Hongjoong tried to pacify the other. His eyes were pained. He really wished this wasn't so hard. "I-I'm just not ready."

Seonghwa felt like hitting himself in the head. Of course the other probably wasn't ready. He had said he had never gone on a date before. It only made sense that he might not have kissed anyone either. The agent felt so stupid for trying to jump the gun.

"Of course," The older took the hand off of his chest and held it between both of his. "We can go slow. I would never push you."

Hongjoong felt like screaming. Why was he so damn _perfect?_ He felt his heart in his ears as his hand grew warm where it was encased in the other's larger grip. His hand nearly enveloped the other's smaller one. He was quickly discovering with Seonghwa came comfort.

"It's getting late," The red-head said while avoiding eye contact.

"Let me walk you home." Seonghwa rushed to say. He felt like he needed to do something to make up for what he did. Besides, he would feel better if he knew the other had gotten home safely.

Hongjoong saw the near pleading look on his face. There was no way he would be able to say no and deny that face. The corner of his lips upturned slightly. "Sure."

The red-head stood, throwing his half empty coffee into a nearby trash can. Together they made their way through the crowd. After walking for a moment, Hongjoong felt something brush against his hand. He looked down and noticed that Seonghwa had linked their pinkies together. He looked up and raised an eyebrow curiously at his companion.

Seonghwa just smiled at him warmly. "Taking it slow remember?"

The red-head felt the earlier warmth bloom in his chest and spread throughout the rest of his body like a glowing sun. It was such a small and simple gesture that most wouldn't think anything about but it grabbed at his heart. A reminder that, despite Hongjoong's worries, it said 'I won't push you and we can take it at whatever pace you want'. He was still here and a steady presence.

The two didn't say anything else on the whole walk home, just enjoying each other's company. Nothing else felt like it needed to be said as soft snowflakes continued to descend from the sky and land in their hair, creating droplets that caught the light from the street and made it sparkle.

They kept their pinkies locked the whole way home.

* * *

Jongho stood with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the bulletin board late that evening. The others had texted him that they were leaving the office before he had arrived but he decided that he wanted to come in anyway. He was honestly a little annoyed that the others had left so early. There was so much work left to be done. They needed to find their next lead as soon as possible. The longer the group was out there, the more at risk the public was.

The younger scowled as he continually scanned the board, hoping to find something new even though he had already memorized all the information at this point. The sound of the door opening cut through the silence as he ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Yeosang, finally I-" Jongho's words died in the air as he turned around. The person on the other end was probably the last he was expecting. He quickly dropped into a bow. "Eden-ssi, what brings you here."

Eden held up a hand to signal for the other to stand back up. "I thought I would come and check out the office and see how everyone was doing." He glanced around, noting the empty space. "But it seems that I've missed them."

"They left earlier this afternoon," Jongho nodded. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Nothing much, I just thought I should pop by," The esteemed agent glanced over the younger's shoulders and spotted the board they had put together. "Seems like you all are still working diligently."

Jongho looked over for a moment before turning back and nodding. "Oh, yes, anything we can get would be helpful. The whole attack was rather unexpected. We don't want something like that to happen again in the future."

Eden hummed. "Seems rather thorough and useful information. Have you reported any findings back to the director?"

The younger fidgeted a little. Being so close and speaking to such a big name in the agency one on one was a bit nerve wracking. Seonghwa's previous words about keeping any investigation on the down low also played through his head.

"We haven't found anything yet, sir, but as soon as we do we will let the director know." Jongho said as Eden took a few steps further into the room until he was beside the younger. Now closer to the board, he thoroughly looked at the printed pictures and maps. His eyes landed on two grainy photos of figures dressed in black. That was interesting. He didn't remember that in the report.

"Have you received orders to resume your investigation?" The older asked the question casually but Jongho could sense something just below the surface. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but he felt he should tread lightly. It was then that he really wished Seonghwa was here. He would have been able to handle the situation much better.

"We have not received orders otherwise, sir," Jongho tried to speak evenly. "We were operating under the assumption that we were still working on catching the Butcher."

Eden out of the corner of his eye could see how tense the younger was. He reached out and clapped a hand on his shoulder and held it there. "Ah, relax, there is no need to be so tense." He smiled as the other took a deep breath and released it. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself back in the day."

Jongho perked up. "Really? You think so?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he shrunk back and scolded himself for sounding so eager.

Eden didn't seem to mind and chuckled at the enthusiasm. "Of course, diligent and hardworking. You're young but I'm sure you will make great contributions to the agency."

"That means a lot coming from you, sir." The younger tried not to beam with pride. He knew that Eden and Seonghwa had their beef but the compliment still stood when someone with the older's track record acknowledged you.

"Of course," Eden shrugged off before turning his head back to the board. "But this research looks a lot like Lady Red territory. Weren't you asked to only focus specifically on the Butcher's attacks?"

"Well, the steak out was for Lady Red," Jongho supplied. He hoped he could supply enough information to the other to get him off his back without giving away anything actually useful. "So we were going to take data supplied during that operation in hopes we could find a lead on the Butcher since this one was a dead end."

Eden just hummed with his hands behind his back. "So much work. It is just a shame that it will all go to waste."

"E-excuse me?" The younger blinked. Did he hear that right?

The older fully turned to face the less experienced agent. "There is a rumor that the director wants to put together a task force to specifically hunt Lady Red and investigate what happened last week."

"B-But that is _our_ mission," Jongho sputtered. "Why is the director rescinding our orders?"

"No," Eden held a hand up to keep the other from continuing. "Your orders remain the same. You are to work on catching the _Butcher_. Lady Red is something entirely different."

"But there is a connection," The younger wasn't about to let this go. "We found that they attack close to one another. There is _something_ happening there."

"Yes, and we may ask you to collaborate with that information." The older nodded. "But now that Lady Red has made her move and knows the CCG is onto her pattern, we don't know if the Butcher will attack in the same way as before. You only had that one shot. Your team has been compromised."

"But there-" Jongho had to quickly bite his tongue to stop himself. He could have been in real danger of spilling something he shouldn't have. Then his ears latched onto a word that was previously said.

"Wait, what do you mean ' _we_ '?" The younger stood up straight and gazed at his superior. The air seemed to drop a degree or two as Eden stared back at him cooly. Then it clicked. "They're putting together a Lady Red task force." He met the other's eyes head on. "And you're going to lead it, aren't you?"

Eden smirked as he reached up his hands to clap a few times. "Very astute of you to notice that. There is talk of a task force, yes." His hands dropped to his side along with his smile, however. "And I want you on it."

Jongho had to stop his jaw from falling onto the ground. Was Eden, _the_ Eden, really asking him to join a theoretical task force? This had to be some kind of joke or fever dream. He had not done anything significant enough in his short time here to warrant something like this.

Spotting the skepticism, Eden walked a few paces and leaned against one of the desks. "You see Jongho, seeing as you have previously worked with Seonghwa on the Butcher case, you will be able to offer insight to our team that we wouldn't have otherwise and we can avoid mishaps. You are also the youngest out of your team, meaning you have a fresh perspective that us veterans may have forgotten along the way. Not to mention your physical prowess in itself. You could be a great asset."

"I-I don't know what to say, sir." Jongho avoided his gaze from the elder. His right hand came up and crossed his body to grip at his left arm nervously. "I'm not sure if I could leave this team, however. Seonghwa has been a great leader to us all and I, frankly, feel a little too green to take on such a challenge like this."

"I see," Eden nodded understandingly. He leaned up from the desk. "Seonghwa is a good boy. I understand your hesitancy."

"Thank you for your understanding, sir." The younger said softly.

Eden didn't respond as he walked towards the door. He reached out for the handle before he paused. "However," the man said slowly. "It was my understanding that there was someone that you wanted to desperately take down?"

Jongho's head snapped up from where he was standing on the other side of the room to find Eden gazing back at him from over his shoulder. His gaze was even but there was a small glint in them. The two stared at each other in silence for about a minute. The younger felt the air exhale from his lungs like a sucker punch.

"Well," Eden suddenly said with a sudden smile on his face. The glint in his eye was gone in a second. "I'll let you think about it."

Jongho stood in stunned silence as he watched the other walk out of the room. The only sound was the persistent echo of the door slamming shut.

* * *

Yunho sighed as he threw his pencil down on his notebook and rotated his neck, hoping to work out the knots. It may be winter break but he was gearing up for the following semester. He had pushed off some of his general courses in favor of his dance classes and now he was stuck taking math. He had learned all this stuff before but it had been years since then and he had forgotten a lot of it. What was the point in learning complicated calculus problems if he was studying dance and movement?

He readjusted himself on the cushion he had put on the floor in front of the couch to sit on. His books were sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He was hoping that the numbers and equations would just shoot themselves into his brain so he wouldn't have to study anymore.

The sound of a knock on the door had him look up in confusion. He didn't normally have visitors and he wasn't expecting anyone. He stood up from the floor and walked towards the entryway. He leaned up to look through the peephole.

Smiling, he opened the door. "Mingi, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise," The brunette said with a smile as the blonde stepped back to let him in. "I thought we could have a movie night."

"That's sweet of you," Yunho started as he followed the other to the living room. "But I don't know if that's a good idea. I looked at the syllabus for my math class I'm taking next term and I should probably study if I have any chance of surviving."

"Math?" Mingi said as he spotted the book and notebook full of scribbles and aggressive erasing. He sat down where the blonde previously was and took a closer look. "I could probably help you out with that."

"Really?" Yunho shot the other a skeptical look before joining him on the floor.

"Hey, I know math," Mingi tried to sound affronted but he really wasn't surprised. He didn't really go around flaunting any math skills and he didn't strike anyone as the calculus type. He pulled the notebook closer and looked at what the other was working on. He pointed to a section on the page. "See, here is where you messed up. You did this step too soon and it threw off the equation. You have to multiply here before you can work on the cosign."

Yunho took back the paper and quickly reworked the problem with Mingi's guidance. Once he was done, he looked in the book to check the answer. "You're right, thanks."

"If you need more help, you can always let me know. I don't always show it but I really like math." Mingi smiled boyishly, his eyes scrunching up.

"If you can get me to understand complicated trigonometric functions, then I will forever be in your debt." Yunho shot the other a "puppy dog" look that wasn't too different from his regular face. He batted his eyelashes.

Mingi felt his cheeks flush and he quickly turned his head back to the book to keep the other from seeing. "Ahem, well, I guess I can help you out."

The two sat there for maybe an hour working on math and, as it turns out, Mingi was a pretty good teacher. He was patient and didn't mind reexplaining anything when Yunho grew frustrated. Though, it was a bit difficult for the brunette to focus with the blonde leaning so close to his side as he spoke. Yunho's breath would ghost his neck while he was teaching and Mingi would have to suppress a shiver as he stuttered a little, tripping over his words. The blonde seemed oblivious to the other's plight, however, as he was so caught up in the work.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Yunho joked when the two finally called it quits.

"Yes, yes," The brunette nodded in agreement. "Come for the charm, stay for the math help."

The blonde laughed as he got onto his feet and walked into the open kitchenette connected to the living room. "Do you want some coffee?"

"You have some?" Mingi said as he leaned his neck back against the couch cushion. "I thought you couldn't digest that stuff?'

"Actually," Yunho's voice rang out as he shuffled through his meager dishes that he mainly kept for appearances if he ever had company one day. "Coffee is the one thing that I can have that humans do too." He let out a little 'aha' noise as he found the small water heater.

"So the only thing that you can drink that humans do too is coffee?" the brunette hollered back. He frowned. "That's...sad."

"A little," The blonde said as he filled up the pitcher with filtered water. "I've always wondered what cake tasted like. You all seem to enjoy it so much when it's ordered."

"You can't even eat cake?!" Mingi yelled in disbelief. "Man, being a Ghoul must suck."

"Tell me about it," Yunho rolled his eyes playfully as he flipped the switch to turn the hot plate on. It was slightly amusing the other's childlike reactions to the realities of his life considering that they was nothing innocent about it. Talking to Mingi was always refreshing since his responses generally differed from the norm.

He was still a little nervous about sharing the intricacies of his Ghoul life but so far, Mingi has been able to take it all in stride. A little information at a time seemed to be helpful and easier to process than everything all at once. Maybe he could give him a little more information. 

"Did you ever wonder why I work at a coffee shop?" Yunho asked as he pulled two mugs from his cupboard. The hot plate clicked off and he grabbed a filter before scooping some grounds out.

"Uh, you need money?" Mingi suggested. He was tired of sitting on the floor and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, watching the other work.

Yunho snorted a short laugh. "Well, yes, but it's a place where Ghouls and humans can interact without fear. It is a safe haven where we don't have to be afraid or pretend and humans are none the wiser."

"Wait," The brunette stood up. "Ghouls come to the cafe?" The other nodded. "And I've served them?"

"Several of them." Yunho pointed out.

Mingi blinked in surprise. He had never noticed. "And do they know I'm-"

"Yup," The blonde finished pouring the water over the filter. He picked up a mug and handed it over to the stunned brunette. He took it as a reflex while Yunho walked back into the living room. "We can smell it on you."

Mingi blinked, still a little baffled. He followed behind the other, inconspicuously picking up his shirt and sniffing at it without the blonde seeing. He quickly dropped his shirt when Yunho sat back down and turned his head. The barista patted the space next to him.

"Wow," Mingi said in disbelief. "I had never noticed."

"Well it's not like we have glowing signs over our heads." Yunho chuckled as he took a sip from his mug.

The brunette sat for a moment and watched as Yunho softly blew on his coffee to try and cool it down. His eyes traced the line of his jaw and the soft batting of his long eyelashes. Mingi's heart clenched as he was suddenly hit with a sudden surge of affection. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Yunho," the brunette started. He received a soft hum of acknowledgment. "Will you go out with me?"

The blond choked on a mouthful of coffee in surprise, sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. Mingi, alarmed at the other's reaction, got up on his knees and took the mug from the other's hand and set it on the counter. With the other free hand, the brunette patted Yunho's back soothingly.

"Are you alright?" Mingi asked worriedly. His patting had turned into rhythmic circles as the blonde calmed down.

"W-what did you just say?" Yunho wheezed as soon as he could get enough air. He ignored the brunette's original question.

Seeing that the other was going to be ok, Mingi sat back on his heels. He smiled shyly. "I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend."

Yunho blinked, once again wondering if he had heard correctly. "What brought this on?" He chuckled nervously, just waiting for the brunette to say psyche or take back his words.

The student shuffled a little closer on his knees. He reached out and placed his hand atop of the barista's that was balled up tensely and resting on his knee. The brunette took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"I had wanted to ask you over a fancy date but I guess this is just like me." Mingi scratched at the back of his head nervously with a rye laugh. "I didn't really prepare a speech or a line or anything but...just seeing you...sitting there and carrying this weight on your shoulders so effortlessly, I couldn't help but blurt it out."

The blonde blinked as he could feel moisture building in his eyes as he listened to the other's words. The student spoke softly, as if a bubble had formed around them and any loud noise would cause everything to crumble. Mingi didn't look up and just stared at their hands. The brunette absently rubbed at the blonde's hand with his thumb. The pad was calloused and a little rough from working with instruments but to the barista, it was probably one of the most comforting feelings and a reminder that he wasn't dreaming.

"You are probably one of the strongest and most resilient people I've ever met," Mingi continued. "You're so selfless and do so much for other people. You've helped Hongjoong out and gave him a job after his accident. I was a mess while he was gone and you pulled me out of the gutter. You always make the best out of the shitty hand you were given and always try your best to not hurt anyone in the process."

Yunho's hand had loosened while the other spoke, the tension slowly being released. Mingi took the opportunity to grab onto it tighter, lacing their fingers together. 

"I know you're scared, I'm a little scared too, but I just wanted to do something, anything, to prove to you that I'm not going to just run away at the slightest thing that might cause me to be uncomfortable. This is just my way of showing you that I'm committed and here, no matter how small. And if we break up, it will be for something stupid like you leaving a dish in the sink, not because of what you are." He suddenly looked up and locked eyes. The blonde had given up on trying to hold back any tears. "You move me, Yunho. Can you just give me this chance to prove myself to you?"

Yunho sniffled as he rubbed his his eye roughly with the ball of his palm. He chuckled wetly. "You're telling me that wasn't a line?"

Mingi felt his lips twitch in a small grin. "Not a planned one at least." Realizing that the other hadn't answered yet, the smile dropped from his face. "So...? What do you think."

The blonde continued to wipe at his cheeks, his eyes red rimmed. He took a look at Mingi who sat earnestly across from him, bearing his whole heart and soul. His eyes were large and bright. Yunho bit his lip. The more the blonde tried to push the other away, the more Mingi chased after him. There was no stopping it. He would always come back and there was no use to deny the warmth in his chest that came with spending time together. Maybe it would just be easier to let him in?

"Ok," he said softly.

"Ok?" Mingi questioned. He wasn't sure if he had heard the blonde right.

"Ok, I'll date you." Yunho bit his lip to keep it from quivering as his own words sunk in. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He also couldn't believe how much his heart fluttered in excited happiness.

"Yes!" The brunette broke out in a cheer. He leaped forward and nearly tackled Yunho in a big hug.

Surprised, the blond nearly fell as he felt a body collide with his own. Seeing Mingi's brunette head of hair out of the corner of his eye made him smile, however. He reached up and wrapped his hands around the student, one around his lower back and the other nestling itself in his hair. They held each other close for a moment before separating.

Without words, the two smiled and decidedly shifted in their spots to lean their backs against the couch. Not many words felt necessary as they settled into a comfortable quiet, just relaxing with each other. Mingi slouched a little to lean against Yunho's side before reaching for the remote and flipping on the TV for some background noise. It wasn't awkward. It felt comfortable, almost natural to just be there.

"You know," Mingi started after they watched a flashy commercial for a sports drink fade into the opening credits of a movie. "I spent all day trying to figure out a nice enough date to take you on to ask you out but ended up blowing it anyway."

"I wouldn't say you blew it," Yunho commented as he shifted a little further inward towards the brunette. Their legs were stretched out in front of them. "I don't need anything fancy, I just want to spend time with you. If we were in a restaurant or something, you might not have felt comfortable enough to say all those things you did and I might have been more anxious and end up pushing you away again. This was perfect."

Mingi hummed as he snuggled a little further into Yunho's shoulder. "I spent this morning trying to figure out ideas. Maybe it was a mistake to try and get inspiration from a college announcement board."

Yunho chuckled. "Really? You did that?"

"Mmm-hmm," the brunette nodded. "Someone even gave me a flyer for a club opening. For a second, I actually considered it."

"A club?" Yunho sat up a little bit. He tilted his head, intrigued. "I haven't been clubbing in awhile..."

"You serious?" Mingi mirrored the other and pulled away slightly. "You actually want to go?"

The blonde shrugged. "Why not, sounds fun. I haven't cut loose in a long time." The barista smirked slyly. "Besides, it isn't like you have to plan anything anymore, you already snagged me."

Mingi's jaw dropped and he sputtered. Yunho laughed at the gobsmacked expression. The sudden flip in demeanor from the barista was a little off putting. Yunho had a feeling that he was going to have fun teasing the other. 

"C'mon, it would be fun. Destress after all the stress of testing. We could get drinks and it would be socially acceptable to grind on each other in public."

The brunette squeaked at the suggestion but when he saw Yunho laughing, he settled back down. He thought for a moment. "Alright but that club opening was invite only and I gave away the flyer."

"Well, a new club opening would be cool, but it doesn't have to be that one." Yunho suggested. "There are tons of clubs in Seoul."

"Well, an opening would be fun..." Mingi pondered. "In the meantime, I think I'll try and find another flyer. See if I can't get lucky again."

"Sounds good," The blonde nodded. He stood up and took the two coffee mugs away back into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room, Yunho grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over his shoulders and sat down. He extended his arm open towards Mingi. The brunette didn't need to be asked twice and dove under to snuggle into the other's side.

"Don't sweat it if you can't find another flyer. We can find lots of other places to go if not." Yunho suggested, wapping an arm around the brunette. "Now, lets see if we can find a movie to watch."

Mingi smiled and reached for the remote. He leaned over and stole a kiss on the blonde's cheek. Blinking, Yunho moved his head to see the student innocently flipping the channel. The blonde smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I feel like its been pretty Yungi/Seongjoong centric lately with a dash of Jongsang development but don't worry, I didn't forget my boyos Woosan. I just felt in the earlier chapters that San and Wooyoung got a lot of 'screen time' and I want to not only develop character relationships, but them individually or with other characters as well. I don't want every time you see them to be with their significant other. That is boring and I have a lot of story to weave in with it. I try to be as equal as I can and I'm sorry if a chapter doesn't have as much of a character you want in it. That is why I try to update regularly because I know that it can be frustrating.
> 
> Not much action/drama has been happening these last few chapters (more on the developmental side) but it is coming soon and I don't know if you are ready for it.


	22. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could do nothing as he watched the door slide closed behind his teammate's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another disclaimer: all characters are a portrayal, they in no way shape or form actually represent the members of Ateez or any other real person nor do they reflect any personal feelings I have.

Yeosang adjusted dials on the training simulation panel once more to make the final adjustments. He technically hadn't received full clearance to return to training but he couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing much longer. If he had to work at a computer and listen to Hwanwoong's terrible jokes for one more day, he was going to lose it.

A few more days had passed and it was only a day before Christmas Eve. The office was fairly slow as most people were taking some time off at home. The brunette decided it would be the perfect time to sneak in and get a little work out in. He had managed to get in fairly easily and he had used a guest ID card so the online records wouldn't show that he was in the building, unauthorized. The only way anyone would know he was breaking desk duty was if someone decided to check the cameras but there wasn't much of a chance of that happening.

"Busted."

Yeosang jumped at the sound of a voice from behind him. Like a startled cat, the brunette whipped around with a hand on his chest to try and calm his racing heart. Jongho was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as he stared the other down with a bit of a smirk at catching the other red handed. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and some loose fitting basketball shorts. It was one of the few times that Yeosang had ever seen him out of his normal work attire. It was like he was about to go work out.

"What are you doing here?" Yeosang griped before turning back to the panel.

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here?" Jongho leaned up from the doorframe and walked closer to the other as he continued to input codes. "I'm as anxious as you to get back out there but you know we don't have clearance yet. If we get caught then we are going to be put on desk duty for another month."

"Well, you don't exactly look like you're working in the office." Yeosang quipped. He didn't look up from what he was doing the whole exchange.

"I didn't say I was a good example." The brunette looked out of the side of his eye as Jongho extended an arm out and place it on the panel as he watched him input codes. It was rather distraction. 

The younger seemed to recognized some of the binary, however, and it seemed like a complicated simulation. "You want to tag team it?"

The sandy brunette snapped his eyes away from the other's forearm and smirked. "I was hoping you would say that." He finally hit enter before straightening back up. The lights in the room lowered before turning red. The previously smooth white walls were disrupted as panels opened up and small laser cannons peaked through. They hissed as they readied themselves to fire.

A countdown started as Jongho and Yeosang moved towards the center of the room. The took their positions and stood back to back with their hands raised up in front of them to create a fighting stance. Neither of them had their Quinque, which was fine, as they had decided to work more on their hand-to-hand. As soon as the countdown reached one, panels in the walls opened up and five robots from each side spilled out. They were surrounded in no time.

One of the robots struck and Jongho took advantage of the momentum and grabbed it by the arm. Using the robot's own force against it, he chuck it over his shoulder. The robot slammed onto the ground hard enough that the android's torso started to short circuit. If it were a real person, they would have had the air knocked straight out of them and would be gasping for breath.

Where Jongho went high, Yeosang went low. He swept his leg out and knocked it into the back of one of the robot's legs. The android toppled over, it's head slamming backward into the ground. The robot sparked and flickered as it powered down.

The two agents continued to dodge and throw punches in the onslaught of attacks. Jongho and Yeosang caught each other's eye when they had turned. They a silent message seemed to have been sent between them. With a nod, they each grabbed a robot by their arms. Together they swung at the same time, colliding the androids together. Pieces of robot flew through the air from the impact.

Above, the lasers began to power up and Yeosang had to jump out of the way as a blast landed right where his feet had been a moment before. Jongho moved out of the way of a blast before grabbing another robot near him. He crouched behind it and used the android as a shield as a blast landed itself right in the middle of the robot's chest. The shot was enough to send an electrical charge through and disassemble the robot with a clatter.

A noise from behind caused Jongho to turn to spot another robot coming up from behind. He held up his arms in an 'X' to block the attack but it never came. There was a 'thunk' as the robot fell over. Yeosang stood behind it wielding a detached robot arm as a weapon. He had used it to whack the android on the back of the head like a crowbar. That one was the last of the group.

"Remind me to never make you mad." Jongho huffed, trying to regain his breath. The lights went back to normal as he looked out at the decimated training room. Broken robot parts scattered the area, some still sparking from displaced electricity flow.

"Shouldn't that be a given?" Yeosang answered back while tossing the robot hand onto a pile of parts. He ran a hand through his now damp hair and winced a little as his arm twitched in its cast. He had gotten permission to lose the sling yesterday but maybe he should put it back on just for the night.

Jongho furrowed his brow. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just over exerted a little..." Yeosang walked over to the simulation panel and started to shut everything off, a little frustrated. It was a simple enough simulation, one he had done probably a hundred times, so to be in pain, however minor, was a little off putting.

"Well don't push yourself too hard," Jongho joined the other. "It does no one good if we're out of commission. We have a lot of work to do and need to heal as fast as possible."

"Yeah, I know." The brunette said through his teeth. He was not really in the mood to be reminded how useless he was. "Let me just shut this off and we can get out of here and go home."

At the mention of home, Jongho suddenly seemed shy. He shuffled his feet. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab dinner...?"

Yeosang didn't seem to notice the other's nervous shifting as he was too busy. "I can't. I said I would meet up with Wooyoung for some drinks. He wanted to catch up a little and make up for having coffee thrown in my face."

"Wooyoung?" Jongho pondered. "The cafe guy?"

"Yeah, these past few days have been pretty booked up for us. Tonight was the only time either of us were free." The brunette responded.

"Oh, alright." Jongho felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and scanned the notification quickly. It was another message from Eden, the third one this week. They were all friendly in nature, just casual conversation, but it was all a clever disguise. It was really a constant reminder that he was waiting for an answer.

He pursed his lips for a moment and clicked the lock button on his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. "Actually, do you think you could reschedule? We haven't had a chance to hang out lately."

Yeosang scoffed. "Not hang out? Jongho, we work in the same office and are on the same team. We see each other nearly everyday. I haven't seen Wooyoung since high school. It is just one time."

"But what if we weren't on the same team?" Jongho implored. "I mean, we don't know what is going to happen after that botched mission. We could get reassigned."

Yeosang looked up, his attention finally off of the panel and fully on the other agent standing in his vicinity. "What are you trying to say?"

"Just that we might not always get a chance to hang out and be together. Things are always changing around here." The younger shrugged.

"Look, I don't know what is going on with you all of a sudden but you are being paranoid." Yeosang gripped as he pushed past the other and walked towards the door. "Nothing is gonna change. We are on the same team and Seonghwa is our unit leader working alongside Ravn. Besides, we still have quarterly field evaluations to send back to the academy because of our early release status."

"You can't be that naive that everything will always stay the same?" Jongho, seeing the other trying to leave, reached out and snagged his wrist.

The brunette, not liking the words he was hearing, tried to shrug off the other's grip but the younger held true. "Why would they even think of changing things? Everything is working just fine."

Jongho, growing slightly frustrated, turned the other around softly to where they were facing each other. Yeosang avoided the other's gaze. "Things have already changed and they are going to keep on changing. That's life. As much as I want everything to always just be us and Seonghwa, that isn't our decision to make."

Yeosang huffed but didn't respond. Jongho scanned the brunette's face for a moment before taking a step closer. He rubbed his thumb softly over the older's smaller hand. "What if....what if I said some of these changes weren't exactly unwelcome?"

The brunette snapped his head up in confusion. "What are you talking about-"

Jongho didn't think then, only relying on pure instinct and a sudden urge that told him to move, that this was his only chance. As soon as the older had looked up and they made eye contact, the darker haired agent swooped in and brought a hand up to the other's jaw. He pressed his lips against Yeosang's dry pillowy ones.

It was a chaste kiss, just a peck, but Jongho tried to pour in everything he was feeling all of a sudden. His sometimes overwhelming grief, his uncertainty and fear of the future, and his sudden attraction to the other that had been growing exponentially since Yeosang had placed his jacket over his shoulders and let him in just that little bit. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or why, but he knew that in that moment, he couldn't hold back anymore. If they really were going to be separated, then now was the time. 

That was, until he realized the lips connected to his were stagnant and the brunette's jaw tight. He didn't want this. He didn't want it and Jongho had just stolen a kiss from the other male without any form of consent. He had let himself get carried away. The younger pulled back, horrified at his own realization, and stared into stunned and confused pools of chocolate gazing back at him.

"Jongho, I-" Yeosang started to say, his brain still trying to process what had just happened.

"I have to go," The younger didn't even give his companion a chance to finish his sentence as he darted towards the door. He didn't want to give the burnette an opportunity to say the rejection that Jongho knew was coming. Somewhere in his gut, he knew if he had heard it from the same mouth he had been attached to just before, it would crush something inside of him. He felt like such an _idiot_.

"Wait!" Yeosang yelled after he had regained some of his senses, but it was too late. Jongho was already much closer to the door and for some reason, the brunette's feet felt as if they were cemented to the ground.

He could do nothing as he watched the door slide closed behind his teammate's back.

* * *

Mingi yawned as he shuffled down the steps of the music building. It wasn't too late, only around dinner time, but it was already getting dark out. He had pulled a Hongjoong and stayed in the studio all night working on a new track. Actually, students weren't allowed to stay on campus this late during holidays if they weren't residents, nor were the buildings open all night besides the library during exam times, but he and Hongjoong were close with the night janitor and as long as they brought him a bag of honey butter chips every once in awhile and didn't make a mess, they were welcome to stay.

The brunette tried to stifle another yawn as he walked passed one of the many cafe's on campus that preyed on college kid's dependence on caffeine when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him stop. Back tracking a few steps, Mingi peeked through the window. He cupped his hands to get a better look and rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

There, sat at one of the tables and working on a laptop, was flyer girl from a few days ago. She must be a student if she was on campus at this time of day. While Mingi hadn't been actively looking for her, Yunho had sounded so excited about going to a club opening that he had been hoping to run across another flyer for him. What a coincidence it was to run into her now.

Pulling himself from the window before he could fog it up any more with his breath, he entered the cafe. Inside, he milled through all the tables full of stressed students who were either there to socialize, work on projects, or just to get their caffeine fix.

He stopped once he was in front of the other's table, suddenly awkward. He really didn't think about what he was going to say once he got there, his feet carrying him instead. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi." Was his feeble greeting. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable.

The girl looked up at the sound of his voice and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Hi?"

She didn't recognize him. Well this was awkward. "Uh, yeah, I don't think you remember me but, um, I met you the other day at the bulletin boards-"

"Cutie with a boyfriend, I remember." Her confusion suddenly melted into a face of recognition. She broke out into a smile. "Let me guess, the ball and chain left and now you need the shoulder of a sympathetic stranger to cry on? Because I would gladly volunteer for that."

Mingi chuckled a bit hollowly as he reached up and scratched at the back of his head. "Um, no, actually. I was wondering if you had another flyer I could have? I sort of changed my mind about going but I've already given away the flyer..."

The girl pursed her lips and hummed as if to think for a moment. Mingi didn't know why but he was suddenly a little nervous. "That's no good. Those flyers are a pretty hot item. What do I get out of it for giving you another one?"

The brunette blinked, suddenly confused by the request. "What? I, well, uh-"

The girl, seeing the other struggle, decided to put the other out of his misery and laughed. "I'm just kidding, my name is Suhee," She stuck a hand out for him to shake. "But most people call me Sunny."

The brunette took the offered hand and shook it twice before letting go. "Mingi." He nodded. "I didn't know you went to school here."

"Just part-time for now," She shrugged. "Besides, you didn't think I was just trolling college campuses to hand out flyers, did you?"

"Well, it is a pretty target audience for a club," Mingi pointed out. "And schools around here have thousands of students so its hard to know who is actually attending and who is just here to take in the scenery."

"True," Sunny conceded. "So, what is a guy like you studying? You like everyone else and on the fast track to med school like mommy and daddy wanted?"

Mingi barked a short laugh. "Oh, they wish, but no. I'm a Music Production student. I like to make music."

"I bet that didn't make the family too happy, huh?" The girl said. The brunette shrugged. He didn't really want to get on the topic of family with a stranger. "I wish I could do something like that. Instead, I'm stuck with boring old Biology."

"It's not too late," Mingi shrugged. "You could always change it to something that you actually want to do."

"Ah, it's alright," Sunny brushed off. "It isn't all bad. Besides, biology can be interesting and its cool knowing all about the human body. I appreciate the concern though."

Mingi raised an eyebrow. "Well, whatever you say."

Sunny chuckled before reaching into her bag. "Here, before I forget." She pulled out a piece of paper that Mingi found familiar. She handed it to the other. "Don't give this one away, ok?"

The brunette grabbed the paper from her hands and immediately stuffed it in his bag for safe keeping. "I won't. Thanks again, I appreciate it."

"No problem," Sunny waved her hand in dismissal. "The flyer allows for a plus one, so see if you can drag your significant other out. Maybe I'll see you there."

"You're going?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" The girl said as if it was the most obvious think in the world. "Kinda can't miss it since I work there."

"Nice," Mingi said. "You think I could get a discount on drinks?"

"Cool it, Lover boy," Sunny said jokingly. "I may work there but I'm not a bartender."

"Bummer," The other mock pouted. He schooled his features back in place before he straightened up. "Better get going, it was nice meeting you again."

"Back at ya," The two waved goodbye and Mingi made his way back out into the winter chill. He couldn't wait to text Yunho the good news. He was getting his club opening party after all.

* * *

Hongjoong laid down on his bed with his face pressed into the pillow. The room was dark save for a sliver of moonlight spilling in from the crack in the curtains. It wasn't time to go to sleep but his body was physically exhausted. Over the past few days, he had picked back up his combat training with Wooyoung and San to make up for the utter disaster that was last time. Though , as of late, the tattooed Ghoul's attendance had been rather sporadic. His absence had been explained that there were some other things he had to take care of regarding his old gang. Hongjoong didn't really understand but he was grateful for the help. Besides, San was more of a slave driver than the blonde so breaks from spartan training every now and then was welcome.

After all the training, his body was sore and beaten but now he had more control over his own Kagune than before. He also could hold his own for a few minutes in a fight. He had been praised by the others as a quick learner, something that made him pretty proud if he did say so himself. He wasn't so much for brute force due to his small stature, but where he lacked in strength he made up for in speed and evasive maneuvers, which made his fighting a better match for Wooyoung. This was fine by Hongjoong as well since he wasn't exactly keen on punching the daylights out of things. However, no matter how exhausted the red-head had made himself during the day, he was still having the same nightmare as days before. So, no sleep plus being physically tired equalled one tired Hongjoong.

The red-head's eyes fluttered as he laid there, sleep ever tempting, but as soon as he would feel the call and his eyes would slide shut, he was suddenly assaulted with visions of fire and blood that would cause him to snap back to full consciousness. It was a vicious cycle.

Hongjoong's eyes were about to shut for the umpteenth time when something yellow blurred in his vision. He reached out and let his fingers brush the felt of the Minion Seonghwa had gotten him weeks ago that now occupied a space on his bed with him. He smiled sleepily.

The agent had been busy the past few days but had promised that they would meet up as soon as Christmas was over. The winter season was always a bit melancholy for the red-head and brought up bad memories but those moments had lessened with Mingi's presence. The two would always spend any holiday there was together. They didn't need family, they had created their own makeshift surrogate one and Hongjoong wouldn't trade it anything but sometimes he did wonder what it would feel like to be apart of a real family for the holidays. He would imagine the emotions were similar.

The red-head suddenly frowned as his thoughts drifted back to Seonghwa. He felt bad about pushing him away on their date but he was terrified of letting the other in too close. His dreams were a constant reminder of what would happen if the agent had found out his secret. It was the man's living to hunt people like him down. The thought of betrayal in Seonghwa's eyes would be worse than the red hot sting of a bullet tearing through his chest.

The problem was, he didn't know how much longer he could keep pushing him away before his resolve gave out.

Sighing, he pulled the plushie a little closer to himself. He hoped that his weary body was enough to keep the dreams away. Cradling it in his arms, he finally let his eyes slip closed.

_"Lay him on the table." Hongjoong felt his body being moved as he cracked open his eyes for a moment. He regretted it the second he did as his world spun nauseatingly and he was nearly blinded by a bright, white light. From above, figures passed as they stared down at him from where he was lying and casting shadows that granted his eyes brief relief._

_"He's perfect. Let's get him to the lab. Make sure to gas him, looks like he is regaining consciousness." Hongjoong felt his body move again but this time he was wheeled away. A mask was placed over his mouth and nose and a gas invaded his senses. The student felt his mind grow fuzzy. He shut his eyes once more._

_..._

**_"AHHHHH!"_ **

_"Turn the wattage up." A voice from the side of the room said._

_Hongjoong panted as his body collapsed back onto the bed and he finally got a moment to rest. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and slid down, matting his sandy brown hair to his forehead. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, another shot of electricity pumped through the electrodes connected to his temples and chest. His back arched, snapping as taunt as a bow, as his was shocked once more, a broken scream gurgling out of his throat._

_"Remarkable," The same voice from before commented. "If he has survived this much, he is ready for the next phase. He may actually make it all the way to the final step. He would be our first male subject to get that far."_

_Hongjoong couldn't focus anymore as white spots started to cloud his vision. The words around started to blend together into a faint buzzing noise. One last sentence came in clear before he finally lost consciousness._

_"Skip ahead. Proceed to the operation."_

_...._

_Beeping._

_That was the only thing that Hongjoong could register, the soft up and down of cadence of a machine. He was sure people were moving around him. He could feel their presence but couldn't focus on one thing for long. His eyes felt heavy, like two cinder blocks. As much as he tried, he couldn't pry them open. There was a sharp pain in his abdomen._

_Beep_

_"His vitals seem stable." It was a different voice from the ones he had heard before. This was a woman. "We still have to observe him, but we may have done it doctor. Our first male test subject."_

_Beep....Beep...._

_"Finally," The male voice was back. He seemed to speak with a sigh. "It was tricky, but he managed to be a success. Remarkable."_

_"Should we move him to the programming stage?" The woman asked._

_'Programming....?' Hongjoong felt a panic begin to surge in his chest, the pain spiked._

_"We will wait one more day for observation." The man shut down the suggestion. "We cannot afford to fail this time or they will have our heads."_

_Beep Beep **Beep** **BEEP!**_

_Hongjoong felt a sudden stabbing pain in his abdomen as the EKG reflected his distress. His stomach swirled and he felt bile rise in his throat. His body tensed so tightly he looked like he could snap. He was going into some kind of shock. The red-head began thrashing on the hospital bed as muffled voices of alarm surrounded him. Two pairs of hands grabbed at his body to hold him down. He felt a sharp prick in his arm. Everything went black once more._

* * *

Wooyoung was careful as he trudged down the frosted steps toward Treasure late that evening. San had been avoiding his calls lately or had been giving hurried excuses when he did answer. On top of that, he had left most of Hongjoong's training to him for the moment. The lack of communication had him worried and he decided to check up on his friend. He hoped he wasn't overworking himself with the boys.

Using his spare key, Wooyoung unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was still lit but there was no immediate sight of the tattooed Ghoul. Figuring the other was in his back room, the blonde headed in that direction. He opened the cracked door and spotted a figure hunched over the work table. Walking over, he saw that the other was passed out cold on his desk, snoring softly, his head at an odd angle. He was sure that it wasn't comfortable.

Wooyoung looked at the other's sleeping face. Even in slumber, his brows were furrowed as if he couldn't fully rest. The blonde reached out to brush a piece of loose hair away from his forehead when a paper beneath San's head caught his attention. Carefully as to not wake the shop owner, he slowly slid the paper out from underneath the man's cheek. Once it was free, the blonde held it up to examine it.

It was a page pulled out of San's many sketchbooks but, instead of mask designs, this one was filled with notes and various things that had been crossed out. There were words like _'vampirism', 'cultists',_ and ' _cannibals,_ ' written down sporadically in no order that made sense to anyone besides the writer. Some of these were even marked with question marks or had a strike through them. The blond tilted his head as he tried to make sense of the seemingly random notes. He had no idea what to make out of all these things but one phrase, towards the top corner of the paper, caught his attention.

' _New club a cover for drug trade?'_

Was he looking into clubs in the area? San had been pretty secretive with Wooyoung about his work with the boys. It had been a source of contention between the two lately. Anytime the blonde suggested that he was available to help, the other would shut him down saying that he could handle it himself for the moment. Too many people in the know or working on the same thing could end up being suspicious. While the blonde agreed with him to some extent, being excluded from the loop had made him feel a little useless.

Wooyoung suddenly thought of the flyer in his bag that Mingi had given him before. It was a new club opening up. There were things opening and closing all the time in Seoul that it was hard to keep track of them all, so it could end up being nothing as it would be nearly impossible to track down everything, especially on your own. Maybe he could go check it out himself for San? It could take some of the pressure off. If he found something, then he could rub it in the other's face for excluding him and if he didn't, then San would never have to know. It was a win-win.

A groan brought Wooyoung's attention back down to the sleeping man on the desk. He was shifting his head and his eyes were fluttering, a sure sign of waking up. Quickly, the blonde set the paper back down on the desk and moved to the other side of San, making it seem like he couldn't see the paper from that side and therefore hadn't been peeking.

San inhaled sharply as he fully woke and lifted his head, blinking blearily. He shifted to look left and right, as if taking in his surroundings, before he noticed Wooyoung standing there. He reached up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"Woo?" San spoke, his voice cracking from sleep. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Figured I'd come to drag your sorry butt home and into a real bed," Wooyoung teased before the grin slipped from his face. "Seriously, Sannie, don't you think you're over doing it lately?"

The other Ghoul shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck to work out the kinks from the odd position. "No can do, the boys are scouring the streets late every night for me. The least I can do is try my best to help them."

"Then let me help!" The blonde imported pleadingly for what felt like the umpteenth time these past few days. "I can take some of the load and you can finally get some proper rest."

"Wooyoung," San sighed, exhaustion seeping into his tone. "You know why I can't do that. Besides, you weren't even an official part of the gang when I left. This isn't your hill to die on."

"Only because you wouldn't let me," The blonde gripped under his breath before saying louder, "If this isn't my hill, then what? I just get to sit here like a damsel in distress while my knight goes out and does all the heavy lifting? Sorry, but if that's what you want, then you should find someone else to neck with."

"Woo, don't be like that." San reached out and stopped the other from turning away from him. Despite being upset, the blonde let himself be guided back around. The tattooed Ghoul stayed seated and situated the other to stand between his legs. He laid his hands gently on the blonde's forearms, enough to be reassuring but not restrictive enough to keep the other from pulling away if he really wanted.

"Woo," San started softly, his voice barely above a whisper. When the blonde wouldn't look at him, the shop owner slipped his arm up and cupped the other's chin, guiding his head forward softly. "You know I care about you, right? More than anything?"

The blonde stared into San's eyes for a moment. They shimmered in the dim light, conveying his sincerity. They were nearly begging. He sighed, his warm breath ghosting over the Ghoul's thumb that was still holding onto his chin.

"I know you care." Wooyoung started. "But leaving me out of all that is going on makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you," San exhaled, a hint of betrayal in his tone that the blonde would ever consider thinking that. "I trust you with everything that I have. No one ranks higher than you."

"Then why can't you just let me help you with one thing?" If his voice sounded whiny, he chose to ignore it. "I am just as capable as one of your boys to run an errand."

"I know you are. It's just-" San sighed, exasperated. "It's just, if you ended up hurt, and I was the cause of it, I would never forgive myself."

"Don't you get it?" Wooyoung huffed. "You're hurting me now. It may not be physically, but it hurts me that I can't help you or support what you are doing. We can't always avoid getting hurt, it comes with the territory, but what we can do is be there for each other and believe that we will make it out, _together_."

San's eyes, if possible, grew even shinier with emotion. "You're right. I wasn't trusting in you enough. From now on, I'll do my best to include you in all my work."

"That is all I ask. We're a team, alright?" The blonde reached up and softly brushed the back of his fingers against San's cheek with a soft smile.

The shop owner nodded. "So, are we really doing this?" He asked, glancing down at Wooyoung's hand on his face.

The other pulled his hand away and shrugged. "I mean...if you want?" He asked, unsure.

San readjusted the hand on the blonde's chin to hold the back of the other's head softly, playing with the strands there.

"If I said I did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then I would say ok," Wooyoung gnawed at his lip, butterflies swirling in his stomach.

"Really?" San exhaled.

"I just always want to be around you, in any capacity that you will take me." Then the other grinned devilishly. "Though, the kisses were a nice perk."

The ghoul chuckled softly before leaning up. Wooyoung closed his eyes, preparing himself for the very thing he had just mentioned. None came, however. Instead, the younger Ghoul felt lips press themselves gently to the blonde's forehead before pulling away. He opened his eyes to see San smiling back at him.

"So, _necking_?"

Wooyoung shoved him in the shoulder.

* * *

Jongho stumbles through the door late that evening as he tried to get the world to stop spinning. The young agent props himself heavily against the wall as he attempted to pry off one of his shoes in the entryway without falling. The hall lamp is suddenly flipped on and the man squints against the abrupt change in brightness.

"You're back late." A voice says. Jongho looks up to see Yeosang standing at the end of the hall, one hand still on the switch for the lamp. Somehow, the younger isn't surprised at the intrusion.

"So?" The darker haired one slurs. He is successful at getting off one of his shoes but struggles for another moment with the other. He finally manages to tear that one off also before tossing it somewhere to the side. "How w's dinner with Woohoo?"

"Took a rain check." The other comments bluntly. He didn't even react to the mocking name. "You're drunk."

"And you're pretty," Jongho says boldly as he walked past and tapped the other on the nose before entering the living room. He collapsed on to the couch.

The older flinches at the contact, not exactly sure how to respond. He had never really seen Jongho drunk before. He had never pegged the other to be a bit of a confident flirt when tipsy, especially with what had happened earlier that day. Then again, they had never truly gone drinking together. Deciding to snap out of it, Yeosang walked into the kitchen.

Jongho had his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling absently, when he felt something cold press softly against his cheek. Lifting his hand up, he grabbed at the glass of water and brought it down to the arm of the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the sandy brunette move to take a seat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Do you ever wonder why people really join the CCG?" The younger spoke suddenly. Yeosang didn't respond and instead moved his head to look over. "You always think it is because you want to help others, but do you ever think that there is a deeper reason? One that might not be so easy to swallow?"

"I'm not sure," The brunette finally spoke, his voice soft. "There might be."

"Power," Jongho lifts his head up heavily and meets the other dead in the eye. Despite still being a little inebriated, his gaze was strong. "It is all a quest for power and control."

"Then we can't give it to them." Yeosang said as he scooted slightly closer on the couch. "We have to just make sure we are here for the right reasons."

Jongho hummed. "But what about other people? Do we just trust that they are there for the same reasons as us?"

"No, not everyone will have the same reasons." The brunette shook his head. "We just have to trust. We can't control or fact check everyone."

The younger didn't answer and instead brought his glass of water up to his lips and took a drink. Yeosang watched as the other finished off the liquid, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"Jongho..." The brunette started. He raised an eyebrow, mildly confused by their conversation. "What is all of this about? What has been up with you lately?"

The younger finished the water and moved to set the glass on the table. "Eden asked me to join a task force."

Yeosang's other eyebrow went up to join the other. "Well that's great. An assignment like this so early in your career will look great to the higher ups-"

"It would mean leaving Seonghwa's team." Jongho cut off, he was still hunched over and had his elbows on his knees. He shifted his head to lock eyes with Yeosang who sat tautly. "It would mean leaving you."

"Oh," Yeosang exhaled. A million things ran through his mind. "But it isn't like we would never see each other right? It would be a good career move..."

Jongho groaned and ran a hand through his hair roughly in frustration. "After all this, you still don't get it do you?" He huffed. "I like you, you idiot."

Yeosang dropped his jaw. It wavered for a moment as if he wanted to say something but Jongho wasn't done. He took a deep breath.

"You're a pain in the ass a lot of the time. Hell, almost all the time. You always have to do everything right and put up this-this _wall_ that is nearly impossible to get through to keep people out but underneath, you're just _scared_." The younger one stressed. "You're scared of letting people in and afraid of getting hurt but your biggest mistake was letting me see that glimmer of person underneath all those witty barbs and harsh words. You let me in, even just a little, and now, I'm not leaving."

Jongho scooted closer on the couch. He reached out and, slowly, as if afraid the other would pull away, he placed his hand over Yeosang's. When it looked like the brunette wasn't going to move, he kept going.

"That day, when I heard you were in that burning building, it nearly _crushed_ me." Jongho exhaled, his voice heavy with emotion. He was reliving everything right before the other's eyes. "I nearly gave Ravn and Hwanwoong black eyes for trying to hold me back. The only thing on my mind was going in there and getting you _out_. There was no way in hell I was going to lose you."

The brunette felt stunned. He had never been called out like this. He squirmed in his spot on the couch, suddenly feeling as if he had been stripped completely naked. He could hear the blood moving in his ears. He glanced down at the hand on his before looking up into Jongho's eyes. He didn't know if this was just the liquor he had earlier talking but it was almost too much. And whenever things got to be too much, he tended to pull away.

"J-Jongho I-" The older started to say but he couldn't seem to get anything past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You don't have to answer me," The younger pulled his hand away, giving the other the space he knew he needed. Jongho already knew it was a lost cause. "I just wanted to get everything out before the transfer went through."

"So you're really going?" Yeosang finally managed to speak. His voice cracked and seemed more fragile than he had ever heard it before.

"Eden offered me a chance to track down Xion's killer." Jongho couldn't meet the other's gaze. He was afraid of what he might see there.

With those words, it felt like the world had fallen away from Yeosang. Everything looked black and all he could see was Jongho sitting in front of him, seemingly defeated with hunched over shoulders, red eyes, and mused hair from where his hands kept running through. This was it. He was really leaving him.

It was then something inside Yeosang physically broke. 

"You don't have to worry about me. I won't, like, stalk you or anything. I just think that this is something that I need to do-" Jongho stopped talking when he felt a hand reach up and touch his jaw. He felt his head being guided to the side before lips crashed abruptly onto his. The younger's eyes went wide before he melted into it. He didn't know why Yeosang was kissing him. Maybe he was still drunk and he had passed out at the bar, or maybe it was a goodbye present and the other pitied him and his feelings but either way, he was going to take it.

Jongho tilted his head to deepen the kiss and the hand on his jaw slid around to the nape of his neck. It was an emotional kiss, the kind that pulled at something deep inside of you. Yeosang was in it this time, softly controlling it and Jongho let him, afraid of doing anything that would cause the brunette to pull away. Eventually, they had to separate.

Yeosang was the first to pull back but he didn't go far. Instead, he kept his eyes closed as he tilted his head to touch their foreheads softly together. He exhaled, his breath a little stuttered.

"I-I don't know what this is." Yeosang's voice was barely above a whisper but Jongho could hear him clearly, his voice as striking as a bolt of lightning. His whole body felt tingly like an electrical charge was coursing through his nerves. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Me either," Jongho responded, his voice matching volume. He tried to steady his heart beat and keep himself from jumping to unknown conclusions. "But I know how I feel."

Yeosang opened his eyes and bit his lip. One look at the other and he pulled back. "You should join Eden's squad."

The younger felt his heart skirt to a sudden stop. He was right. It was a good-bye kiss. He wanted him to go.

"Oh, I understand." He made to stand from the couch but a hand reached out and grabbed at his wrist, pulling him back down.

"I didn't tell you to go because I want you gone," Yeosang said, a fire in his eyes but his features were still soft. He scooted as close as he could on the couch and reached out to cup Jongho's jaw again. "I told you to go because if anyone is going to catch that bitch, I want it to be you."

"Then...?" Jongho didn't know how to finish the sentence. There were so many things he wanted to say. _'So what did that kiss mean? What does that mean for us? Is this as far as it goes?'_

Yeosang seemed to know what the other was saying without words, however. "You were right, when you said I was scared." He kept his eyes over the other's shoulder, staring at the lamp on the side table. "I've...never let anyone in like this and I'm not sure I like this feeling."

"We don't have to rush into anything," Jongho was quick to placate the other, for fear of him pulling away and closing up again. "I just wanted you to know. I don't know what is going to happen if I go through with this task force. I didn't want to leave anything unsaid between us."

"Honestly, if you hadn't done what you had today, I probably would have never known you felt this way." Yeosang said shyly. "I've been burned before. I always just figured it was better to keep people at arm's length."

"That is no way to live though," Jongho protested. "Sure, letting people in can backfire, and it hurts, but out of it can come things that are really beautiful."

"Only one person managed to break in for a while, right before I joined the academy," Yeosang quirked a lip in a sort of a bitter sweet smile. "But, eventually, they ended up finding someone more worth their time."

"Oh Yeo," The younger let out a breath, seeing an underlying pain of constant rejection. He didn't know everything, but he could finally see some of those layers and layers of pain being stripped bare before him. The brunette was trying to let him in. It was a gift. He remembered that he actually didn't know much about Yeosang's past itself besides that he was a loner in the academy and basically unapproachable. He should have realized that his prickly exterior was a defense mechanism.

Well, he wasn't going to let anything hurt him again.

Jongho brought both of his hands up and framed the other's heart shaped face. "I promise, I will never leave you like that. I will make time for you, always. You deserve everything."

Yeosang bit his lip. Oh how he so wanted to believe Jongho's words but something kept nagging at the back of his head. "It won't be easy. I will just end up pushing you away. I don't want to hurt you and you end up resenting me. I'm a waste of time."

"You could never push me away," Jongho smiled brightly. "If you do, I'll just keep coming back, like a bad cold." Seeing that Yeosang still looked like he was battling something in himself, he sighed.

"Let's not put so much pressure on this." His bright smile dimmed to something softer. "I know you are still figuring feelings and things out and if we showed up holding hands at work, everyone getting up in your business definitely wouldn't help." Jongho caught the slight flair of panic at mentioning public displays of affection. He rubbed his thumb over Yeosang's birthmark to soothe him. "How about, until you grow more comfortable, we keep, _whatever this is, no labels,_ between us and these four walls. Deal?"

The older man seemed to weigh his options in his head for a moment but the soothing short strokes of Jongho's thumb were distracting. It couldn't be that bad right? It was just between them. There would be no outside pressure, no nosey questions, just the two of them figuring out their feelings. He felt a weight lifted from his chest.

"Alright," Yeosang finally nodded his head. "Just to help me figure things out."

Jongho beamed. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that that would work but the confirmation was music to his ears. He had to stop himself from launching at the other for a hug. Instead, he opted to take both of Yeosang's hands in his and squeezed to show his appreciation.

"Oh, I promise you won't regret this!" The younger cheered.

For once, Yeosang thought he might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo this chapter was kinda long but the next chapter things will finally start so please look forward to it! 
> 
> Also, is anyone participating in the Ateez comeback story line event? I wrote a little something and I'm personally not super proud of it because I had the worst writers block but I would love to read other people's entries! And if anyone wanted to read mine, just change the search to nicknames and look for Sam96 on the Global page :)


	23. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the shadows, a man watched the red-head head move ignorant of his position. In the dark, the figure grinned, only the shine of his crooked teeth visible. This would be too easy.

Mingi turned this way and that as he looked at himself in the mirror tried to take in the last touches of his outfit as he waited for Yunho to finish up. The club opening was tonight and he had wanted to make sure everything was in place. He adjusted his slightly gelled back hair as he snapped his collar straight one last time.

What he was wearing was fairly simple, just a white and black striped button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that tucked into black ripped skinny jeans cinched with a belt. The first two buttons were undone to show off the silver necklace he wore. A matching silver watch was on his wrist and a few rings. A pair of lace up black Doc Martens tied everything together.

"Well don't you look handsome." Mingi turned to see Yunho standing in the doorway of the room he had just exited. His grown out blonde hair was lightly curled with small traces of make up around the eyes to add depth and a dangly silver earring. He had on a burgundy red silk button down tucked into tight black jeans and a black belt with a silver buckle. Black ankle boots adorned his feet. Mingi felt his mouth suddenly go dry.

"Wow...just... _wow_."The brunette exhaled. He resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair, ruining it. "I've hardly ever seen you out of your work clothes and when I have, it was after dance practice."

"I can clean up well sometimes," The other chuckled at his boyfriend's gobsmacked face. He really was bad at masking his expressions. The barista walked over and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

Mingi snapped his mouth closed with a snap. "Yeah, I'm all set."

Together the two exited Yunho's apartment and walked down the stairs. They made their way towards the nearest subway station and scanned their transportation cards. Since it was late, the subway was fairly crowded with young people dressed up to go out. Not seeing any seats, the two huddled themselves near the door. To pass the time, Yunho idly scrolled through his phone. Whenever he found a funny posts, he would turn his screen to show Mingi.

Once at the stop, they exited and walked out and went up the escalator to the street. Outside there were already groups of women in heels and men in nice fashion walking around ready to club. The couple followed the directions on the flyer and soon found themselves standing outside a building with rotating red lights that illuminated the ground with the club's logo and bouncers standing outside managing the line. Above a large set of doors that looked like they belonged on a European church was the club's name emblazoned in elegant font.

The two made their way to the door and presented the flyer and their IDs. The bouncer took the presented items and examined them all for a moment. Finally, he nodded and moved the velvet rope aside to let them in. They walked through the large doors and down the stairs into a black space with pulsating lights and booming music.

The inside of the club had lived up to its seductive name. The space was dark but when the lights panned over it there were gothic fixtures and velvet drapes hanging from the ceiling. There were chandeliers dangling above red couches in the resting area for ambiance. A DJ was up on a platform bopping to the beats he was spinning.

On the other side was a lit mahogany bar with attractive bartenders dressed in black, the club logo on their chests. They were dishing out creatively themed drinks. Some were smoking with dry ice and shots were being served in thin test tubes for aesthetics. Some of the staff were carrying trays of them and handing them out on the black and white checkered dance floor that was already full of dancing bodies.

"Do you want to grab a drink?" Yunho grabbed onto Mingi's arm to make sure they didn't get separated in the crowd.

"Can you have alcohol?" The brunette looked over and raised an eyebrow at the other. He had to raise his voice slightly over all the noise.

"Nope," The blonde responded, popping the _'p'_. "But that doesn't mean you can't have a good time." The student opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Mingi?" The couple turned to spy a girl in black shorts and a club t-shirt that was tied up above her navel. Her makeup was dark with various reds and blacks. A few glittered black rhinestones were glued onto her face and her hair was tied in twin buns. She was holding a tray of shots in test tubes.

"Sunny?" The brunette squinted in the dark to get a better look. The girl smiled brightly to match her name.

"Yup! I'm glad you could make it." The girl said cheerfully. "This the ol' ball and chain?" She said, leaning slightly to peek at the man behind the brunette.

Mingi moved back and slid his arm around the blonde, bringing him forward a little. "This is my boyfriend, Yunho!" He presented the other, smiling proudly as if he had just won a grand prize.

"Ah what a cutie for a cutie," Sunny said with a dramatic sigh. "Why must all the good ones be taken or gay? And in your case, both?"

"Yunho, this is Sunny, she is the one that gave me the flyer to get us in."

The barista blushed at the other's tone and just waved shyly at the woman. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on staying by the wall all night. Here, take a few shots. I won't tell if you grab an extra." She presented the tray and they both took one each but didn't drink them right away. "I should probably get back on the floor. It was nice meeting you, Yunho. Hope to see you around Mingi!"

With a wave, the girl was engulfed back into the moving blob of people. Once she was out of sight, Yunho handed over his shot to Mingi. He raised an eyebrow for a moment before downing them both in quick succession. When he was finished, he set them down on the tray of another shot girl that had walked by.

"Come on, let's dance." Yunho grinned, playfully grabbing Mingi's hands and dragging him into the fray. The brunette could do nothing but smile and follow him.

* * *

Jongho stood at the kitchen counter and sighed as he looked at the text on his screen. He felt a presence slink up behind him. Hands and a chin rested themselves on his shoulders.

"You okay?" A sleepy Yeosang spoke. It was getting late and he had fallen asleep on the couch. When he awoke, Jongho wasn't anywhere in sight. The past few days the brunette had been over quite often. They didn't do much, just watch TV and talk but it was comfortable and relaxing. In these four walls of Jongho's apartment, Yeosang was finally letting him in.

"I will be," The younger said as he locked his phone. He set it down on the counter and reached up behind him to rub at the hand holding his shoulder. "They're all coming over."

"Now?" Yeosang questioned. He pulled away at the same time Jongho turned around.

"Best to break it to them sooner rather than later." The other shrugged before walking back into the living room.

The brunette trailed after the younger. "Are you sure that you want to do all this though?"

Jongho was about to answer when the doorbell chimed. "Too late now," He commented as he walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal Seonghwa and the others on the other side.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been to your apartment, Jongho." The leader greeted as he was let into the other's home.

"What is with the late night summons?" Hwanwoong was the next to enter. "This feels almost like a late night booty call."

"Why do you always take it there?" Ravn rolled his eyes as he removed his shoes and coat in the doorway.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm," Hwanwoong grinned as he poked him in the shoulder. You couldn't take half the things that came out of his mouth seriously. He was a fun loving kind of guy that always knew how to bring a lightness to the room.

Jongho didn't respond as he guided the group into the living room to grab a seat. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at Yeosang already sitting on one of the chairs comfortably but chose not to comment. The group managed to squeeze themselves onto the couch and looked at their youngest expectantly.

"So, what did you call us all out for so late at night?" Ravn asked. Jongho moved in front of them all and perched himself slightly on the armrest of the chair Yeosang was sitting in. He wrung his hands together nervously.

"I'm leaving." The youngest said. He decided he just had to rip it off like a bandaid. A silence swept over the room.

"What?" Hwanwoong cried, gobsmacked. For once, he didn't have a teasing comeback. Of all the things he had expected to hear, that wasn't it.

"What do you mean leaving?" Seonghwa asked. Jongho almost couldn't look into his leader's eyes and the hint of betrayal that was present.

"I've been reassigned." The younger tried to keep his head held high and resist the urge to look down at his hands. "Effective next week, I will be working on Eden's Lady Red task force."

"This is about Xion, isn't it?" Ravn cut in from his corner of the couch. He was facing forward with his hands laced together, leaning forward. He seemed to be the least shocked about the news out of all of them.

Jongho didn't make any outward reaction. "That bomber needs to be taken out any way possible." The younger just stated matter-of-factly. "And I'm going to be the one to take her down."

"Jongho," Seonghwa started softly. "I hope that this won't just be about revenge. You can't let it cloud your judgement."

"That's rich," Snorted Yeosang, speaking for the first time. "This coming from the guy who has held a grudge against Eden for a year now."

The leader sighed. He unfortunately knew exactly what they were talking about. He rubbed a hand over his face. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that if you become single minded, you might blind yourself to the obvious. I just don't want to see you hurt."

The younger blinked, a little taken aback by the words. "So, you're saying...you're okay with this?"

Seonghwa nodded. "While I will miss working with you for the time being, I understand your drive. Actually, it could be beneficial for both of us."

"What do you mean?" Jongho raised an eyebrow.

"We already know there is a mole in the CCG, but we won't be able to figure much out if we only interact within our own team." The leader started. "With our failed mission, it is unlikely that we will get a new lead on the Butcher any time soon and we might very well be reassigned. If you are on a new task force, you can feed us information from the outside."

"So you want Jongho to be a mole to catch the mole?" Hwanwoong said. he pointed and crossed his index fingers as he tried to work it out. "Whoa, trippy."

"Wait," Yeosang objected. "Don't try to use Jongho as your information guinea pig. That is just asking for all kinds of trou-"

"I'll do it." The younger cut in before the brunette could finish.

"Jongho!" Yeosang whipped his head up to look at the other sitting above him on the armrest. The younger's face was still facing forward, stoic in his resolve. "You can't just agree to be the middleman. Do you know how much risk you are putting yourself in? If Eden or the director found out you were feeding information from a classified task force, you could get in big trouble."

"But it is something I have to do." The younger turned his head to look down at Yeosang. "You know just as well as the rest of us that something big is going on. We have the edge pieces to a jigsaw but we are missing what connects it all to get the big picture. If there is any way that I can help you, then I have to do it."

" _Ahem_ ," Hwanwoong coughed, breaking up the little moment. He grinned devilishly. "Don't you mean, 'any way to help the _team_?'"

Jongho and Yeosang's ears grew pink. They turned their heads away, completely avoiding eye contact. The rest of the team were mildly confused at the reactions but didn't pry. It might have been a bit of a touchy topic.

"Anyway," Seonghwa cut in, breaking up the awkwardness. "It could be handy to have someone on the inside. The Lady Reds have something to do with the Butcher and I have a feeling that the drug we found in that one Ghoul from before somehow plays a role in all this too. We are messing with something a lot bigger than ourselves here, so we have to be careful."

"Are you sure that you are still insisting on working on this all by ourselves?" Ravn questioned his fellow leader. "This just feels like it is growing way too big for us to handle. We don't want to bite off more than we can chew."

Seonghwa nodded. "If we told anyone else besides the people in this room, we run the risk of the group disappearing for good. We can't let anyone else know until we at least flesh out this mole. We will have to hold our cards tightly to our chests."

"I still don't like that we are laying all of this on Jongho's shoulders." Yeosang grumbled lowly.

"There isn't much we can do about it," Seonghwa said apologetically. "To keep it safe, we should discuss anything having to do with the case away from the office. You never know who is listening."

"We can keep meeting here if you want," Jongho suggested, offering up his home.

"Perfect," The leader nodded. "I think that sounds good for tonight. It is getting late, I should probably head back home." The rest of the group agreed and they stood. They said their goodbyes as they shuffled their way towards the door.

"I should probably go too," Yeosang whispered as he passed by Jongho.

"Are you sure?" The younger had to resist the urge to frown and reach out for the other. He was quickly getting used to the brunette spending time over. Saying goodbye each night was steadily growing more difficult.

"Yeah," The older said while eyeing the group congregating by the door and putting on their shoes. "It might be suspicious if I stay any longer."

"Fine, but text me when you get back home so I know you made it back, ok?" The younger agent asked.

Yeosang rolled his eyes. "Fine," He pretended to be annoyed but he was fighting back a smile. He stuffed his feet back into his shoes and joined the rest out the doorway.

"Best of luck, Jongho." Seonghwa said with a smile. He patted the younger on the shoulder in a sign of support. He had really started to think of the whole group as the beginnings of a family so it was a bit bitter sweet to be separated, even if it was only for a little while. "I hope this all blows over soon and you can be placed back on the team quickly."

Jongho nodded in agreement. "You and me both."

He waved a final goodbye to his former teammates and shut the door behind them, locking out the cold air. He walked back into the living room and pulled his phone out of his pocket which still had the messenger app open. He looked at the last message he had received from Eden. He moved his fingers over the keys and hit send.

_'I'm in.'_

* * *

Wooyoung shuffled through the crowd as he made his way through the club. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for. If a group was doing something shady or illegal, they wouldn't exactly announce it. Instead, he tried to shuffle his way to the bar. He managed to make it there and squeeze into a spot at the counter.

"Pretty good opening, huh?" He yelled over the pulsing beat. The bartender closest to him looked up at the sound of his voice. Wooyoung flinched a bit in surprise. The worker was a man with a pierced lip and eyebrow but what actually unnerved him was the intense red colored contacts that had a cat like pupil.

"Yeah, boss should be happy," The bartender nodded. Despite his bold look, the man was friendly. "What can I get for you?"

"Uh..." Not expecting to order, Wooyoung quickly scanned the menu. All the names had been changed to fit the theme so he wasn't even sure what was what. " _Corpse Reviver?"_ He muttered, not even sure what he was ordering. Just the words felt odd on his tongue.

The bartender smiled as he grabbed a shaker. "Good one. It's been pretty popular tonight."

"Great..." Wooyoung tried to keep his face stoic despite the subtle twisting in his gut. He tried to distract himself by gazing out into the crowd. The bass was bumping and bodies were moving so close together the blonde wasn't sure where one person ended and another began. Something cool touched his arm and he turned around to spy something that looked like a blood bag. He recoiled his arm back in shock.

The bartender seemed to find this amusing as he chuckled. "Relax. It looks scary but it's just spiced brandy with a little sweet vermouth."

"Interesting choice of container." Wooyoung took the bag and held it up to the light to examine it. Oh this was _definitely_ not his scene.

"What can I say," The bartender shrugged. "Seoul is full of freaks wanting to fly their flag." He smiled showing sharpened canines.

"I'm starting to see that," Wooyoung smiled politely as he paid and took the bag. He walked further out into the club. 

Shuffling through the crowd, he inconspicuously left his drink on a table as he walked by, knowing he couldn't drink it. Instead, he weaved his way in and out through the crowd. He was really starting to regret not talking to San about his decision to check the club out. He didn't even really know what the other was hunting down here.

The blonde sighed and considered leaving. There was no point in staying in some Halloween horror club if he didn't know what to look out for. Wooyoung turned before the crowd parted just a little and he spotted something that caught his eye.

"Yunho?"

* * *

San leaned back against the brick wall as he typed orders to his boys on his phone. He had been at it for a solid week at this point and he wasn't any closer to figuring out what he was searching for. He had gone to two new clubs this week but hadn't managed to find any information on his suspected drug ring or cult of Ghouls. He had nearly wanted to give up and just see if anything would pop up on its own. You know what they say, when you stop looking for something, it will come.

The tattooed Ghoul sighed as he checked his phone once more. Wooyoung also hadn't texted him all night. It wasn't so unusual, given that it was late at night, but he could really talk to someone as a distraction. He was also trying to keep his end of the deal and let the other in on his work. Maybe another perspective or talking it out would help him untangle the knots in his head.

"Hey," San looked up as a voice snagged his attention. Leedo walked out of the shadows, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "What are you still doing out here?"

"What and let you guys do all the heavy lifting?" The shop owner grinned as he stood up from the wall. "Where is Seoho and Keonhee?"

"They're canvasing the east side. Bosses orders." Leedo shrugged. "Still feels weird calling someone else boss."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it for a little while longer." San mentioned before releasing a yawn.

"It's late," The other said. "You should go home and get some rest. We're used to this kind of life and you're a bit out of practice."

"Is that your way of calling me old?" The tattooed Ghoul scoffed. "I still have plenty of game left and need I remind you that you are older than me?"

"Sure, you are." Leedo rolled his eyes. "You have your shop and Wooyoung. The big bad gang leader has been domesticated."

"D-domesticated?" San nearly choked on the word. "You wish!"

The other man laughed, his deep voice resonated through the dark. "I'm just joking. But seriously, you should sleep. You can get a fresh start in the morning."

The Ghoul seemed like he wanted to protest but sighed instead. "Fine, you win."

Leedo smiled as he waved goodbye to his former boss. "Have a good night."

San didn't turn around as he waved over his shoulder. As soon as he was out of sight the other Ghoul turned to head out in the opposite direction. He breathed into his hands before rubbing them together to generate some warmth. He had made it down a few blocks and was walking past an alleyway when a sound caught his attention.

Stopping, Leedo looked over into the darkness. There was another sound, like a rustling and glass bottles clinking, as if something was going through trash. Curious, the Ghoul took a cautious step forward. For all he knew, it could just end up being a raccoon.

Once closer, the man caught a whiff of the air. There was a bit of a sweet scent that was rather enticing to his Ghoul half but at the same time, a tinge of something sour. Leedo had almost made it to the end when he caught sight of something that made him pause.

There was something there, in the dark. It was just barely discernible in the shadows but something was hunched over with a cloak thrown over it and ruffling through a pile of garbage. It was a person, probably homeless. Every once in a while it would find something and hold it up to their face before making almost a gag like sound and tossing it away, dissatisfied.

Leedo approached with caution, a hand suspended in the air between them. "Hello?"

The figure stiffened at the sound of his voice, the piece of garbage in its hands dropping down the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The Ghoul tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible. He took another step forward. This person already seemed skittish, like a feral cat. Anything could cause it to run.

Leedo seemed to have pushed his luck, however, for as soon as his foot hit the ground, the figure whipped around. At the same time, a cloud moved away from the moon and cast the alley in it's ethereal glow. It also allowed the gang member to catch sight of the figure's face.

A one-eyed Ghoul.

* * *

Yunho and Mingi moved close together to the beat of the music. The club was dark and pulsating with flashing lights that felt alive. The brunette was a bit stiff but he could tell that the other was quite enjoying himself and living. The blonde was definitely in his element as his movements were graceful and drew everyone's attention. Mingi always enjoyed seeing the other's eyes light up whenever he got to dance. It was one of his favorite things about the other.

Mingi smiled as Yunho tried to guide him in a complicated move. While everyone else was just bumping together, the two were truly dancing in the very limited space they had. They didn't care how ridiculous they might have looked to everyone else, they were just enjoying being close and spending time with one another.

"Ok, ok!" Mingi laughed as a song ended and faded into a different one. He tried to catch his breath as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "We all get that you're a better dancer than me. Let us lesser people catch a break."

"Oh, come on!" Whined Yunho playfully. "That was barely anything!"

"To you!" The brunette had to holler over the changing beat of the music. The DJ wasn't half bad, if he did say so himself. He chuckled. "Hey, I'm going to run to the restroom. Too many shots. Don't move, I'll be right back."

"Ok," Yunho smiled and placed a quick kiss on the other's cheek before going back to his dancing.

Mingi shook his head fondly as he tried to meander his way out of the crowd to find the nearest facilities. He didn't think he would ever get used to that. The brunette scanned the walls quickly but didn't see anything that looked like it might be what he was looking for. He was about to try the other side when a hallway caught his eye. Figuring there might be something down that way, he walked in that direction. There wasn't anything saying it was for employees only so it couldn't hurt to try it.

The brunette walked closer, stepping through the entryway and into the corridor. Almost instantly, the sound from the club seemed to dampen to just a dull, far away roar. The hall must have good insulation to be able to do that. It made sense if the bathrooms were this way. Girls tended to go in packs and would want to find a more quiet place to talk. 

Mingi walked further into the hall when he saw a sliver of light coming out of a cracked door. Figuring it was what he was looking for, the brunette stopped. Not seeing another door, he leaned in to get a quick peek inside and make sure he wasn't going to walk in on anyone. Apparently looking through doors was his new thing.

At first, all that appeared to be was an empty room dressed in red just like the rest of the club. There were a few couches and hanging lights for ambiance. The brunette, figuring he was in the wrong spot and had stumbled upon a private room of some sort, made to stand up when movement caught his attention.

There was a shirtless man sitting on a chair with his hands tied to the armrests and a blind fold over his face. He didn't seem uncomfortable though as there was a disturbing grin on his face. A woman with black hair in a tight lace dress and black stilettos paced slowly behind the man, running her finger tips like feathers over his arm and shoulder. Once she was behind him, her hand slid towards his front and over his chest.

Mingi grimaced from where he was, mildly uncomfortable. He didn't need to see this. He knew that some higher end clubs had private rooms for parties but he never would have expected to actually stumble across one. Many times seedy things went down in those kinds of rooms but he didn't think that he would run across a backdoor operation under the guise of a club. Though, he shouldn't have expected anything less from a place named _Desire_.

The brunette averted his gaze but when he looked away he noticed something else. In the corner of the room was another girl with dyed purple hair. She stood regally with a wine glass cupped delicately in her hand. She didn't seem to want to interfere with the scene happening in front of her and observed. The first girl looked over and caught the eye of the one on the wall. They seemed to have a silent conversation before they both nodded nearly inpercievably at one another.

Standing up from the wall she was leaning against, the girl with the purple hair walked closer, setting her wine glass on a table that she passed. From a pouch on her hip, she pulled out something. Mingi watched intently as a plastic cap was removed revealing a rather sizable syringe underneath.

The brunette suddenly felt like he couldn't breath as stiletto girl held out her arm. With a tap of the needle, the woman with the purple hair reached out and felt for a vein in her companion's arm. Finding one, she quickly pierced the girl with the syringe. The woman in the black dress threw her head back and sighed as soon as the needle entered her arm, like a junkie finally getting their fix. 

As soon as the instrument was removed, stiletto girl lifted her head back up slowly, her eyelashes fluttering. She tilted her head to one side and the other and shook her shoulders as whatever had entered her blood stream settled. Once it had, she pounced.

Mingi flew himself backward, landing on the floor with a thump as he watched the woman sink her teeth into the man's clavicle, his screams muffled by the blindfold being yanked down from his eyes and jammed around his mouth and pulled back like a gag. The brunette's heart was suddenly in his throat and he fought the bile rising. Were these women Ghouls? Or was he just seeing things as a result of drinking? He didn't see their eyes change but the room wasn't exactly that bright.

Realizing that he was still on the floor and that there was no way the girls didn't hear his fall, Mingi scrambled and tried to get to his feet, tripping on his own feet along the way. He had to get Yunho and get out of here. This place was just a disguise to hunt young people. There were probably too many sweaty bodies for the blonde to have noticed that there were other Ghouls here or if he did, chose not to say anything under the assumption that they were just here to have a good time.

He had almost made it to the end of the hall when there was a thump of something slamming into the back of his head. He felt the world shift on its axis as he collapsed forward onto the ground, bouncing slightly from the impact. His body felt numb as his vision swam. The brunette blinked as he tried to regain his bearings and right his world. All he could make out was two boot clad feet entered his hazy field of vision.

"Oh Mingi," A female voice sighed lightly. It sounded vaguely familiar. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to spy?"

* * *

Hongjoong grit his teeth as he tossed the ball of messed up wrapping paper to join the others in his wastebasket that was currently overflowing. Starting over, he moved the box onto a new pre-cut piece of paper. Once more he attempted to fold the edges neatly without wrinkles. After he got it into the desired shape, he tried to hold the paper in place as he attempted to tear a piece of tape off with the other. He fumbled with the roll before placing a piece between his lips to tear some off with his teeth. He ended up missing and dropped the tape with a thud on his wood floor. Frustrated, Hongjoong sighed as he watched the material roll away from him and further into the center of the room.

This pattern had been going on for the past few hours: attempting to wrap presents before something would inevitably go wrong and the red-head would grow more and more frustrated at his own inability to wrap a damn present. Tape would fall, corners would rip or the wrapping would look lumpy. The holiday had already passed at this rate but Hongjoong had been so busy that he was behind on presents. Though, he was quick to discover that he was terrible at wrapping.

Whipping his hand across his face, the red-head glanced at the digital clock sitting on his night stand and seeing it was nearly one in the morning. Mingi was still probably out with Yunho and most normal people would be asleep by now. Hongjoong shifted his eyes to the pile of presents he still had to go. Sighing, he stood up and shuffled his way out of the room. If he was going to get anything done, he should make a stop at the 24 hour convenience store for some cheap coffee. It wasn't nearly as what they had at Utopia but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He grabbed his jacket from the closet and stuffed his feet into his shoes before opening the door to the harsh night air. With a shiver at the sudden change in temperature, he walked down the steps while avoiding the icy patches. Luckily, he wouldn't have to be outside for long. Korea had a convenience store or two on every block.

Hongjoong stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep out the chill before stopping at the convenience store closest to him. He reached out to grab the door handle when he noticed a sign in the window saying the cashier was on break for the next hour. It was a little humble store, owned by a friendly old man and his wife. Being that it was late, it was the perfect time to take a short break since business would be low for the next few hours until all the drunkards stumbled their way home at first train.

Shrugging, Hongjoong decided to walk a little farther until he came across another one. It wasn't like he had to go too far. The lights outside were dim as he was in a more residential area but he still had enough visibility. He would have to try and walk towards a more main street to find anything still open.

From the shadows, a man watched the red-head head move ignorant of his position. In the dark, the figure grinned, only the shine of his crooked teeth visible. This would be too easy.

" _Found you."_

Hongjoong turned the corner when he felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him back. He let out a yell of alarm but it was muffled by fingers. The red-head struggled and clawed at the hand that were holding him back but they were strong. His breathing came in harsh, panicked breaths and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He needed to calm down if he was going to get out of this. This wasn't going to be like last time. He had fighting practice now.

The red-head exhaled heavily against the hand across his face, the breathe hot. Moving swiftly, he ran his foot along his captor's shin before slamming it hard on top of the person's foot. At the same time, he slammed his head backwards, hoping to make contact with the man's face and that the shock would be enough that his attacker would release him.

His plan paid off as there were two harsh cracks snap into the night. His captor cried out in pain, releasing Hongjoong from his grasp. The red-head didn't waste any time, as soon as he was free he took off like a shot, making a beeline for the main road. If he could just get in public then maybe the attacker would be less likely to keep going and back off.

Hongjoong ran but the ground was slick with ice and slush. He slipped on the asphalt, crashing to the ground. He threw his hands out to catch himself and winced as they scrapped themselves on the ground. He shivered from the cold as his body collided with melting snow and seeped into his clothing.

The red-head didn't let it slow him down, however, as he tried to scramble back up but something crashed just beside his face, making a whole in the ground. Hongjoong managed to roll away just in time to avoid the impact. That was when he saw it. Two red and black eyes glaring back and him and flashing sinisterly. The Ghoul grinned as he pulled his sword like Kagune out of the ground with a yank.

"Though you could escape, huh?" The rather plain looking man said, nostrils flairing with a trail of blood seeping from his broken nose. He cracked his neck. " _Think again_."

Panicked, the red-head rolled once more to avoid another strike. This time, he managed to pull himself up onto his feet. He didn't think, he just ran, dodging another strike as best as he could. He felt faster and lighter, more agile as he tried to slip past the other. He had trained for this but he wasn't planning on having his first real confrontation like this.

The Ghoul had a Kagune similar to San's: dense and effective but not as quick as Wooyoung's wing-like darts. He was also older, with his improved speed, he may actually be able to outrun the man without doing anything. He didn't know why he was being attacked by a Ghoul but he must have seen him as an easy target, walking alone at night. 

Hongjoong panted as he pumped his legs faster. He cast a quick glance behind but just nearly managed to duck a swipe from over head. The Ghoul's Kagune was similar to a sword or javelin in shaped but what was unexpected was his ability to be able to extend it outward and increase his striking range. The man didn't even have to catch up to be able to reach Hongjoong if he wasn't careful.

The red-head skidded around a corner, his feet kicking up patches snow, but he halted as he came up upon a dead end. All he could hear was the roaring of the blood in his ears as he stared at the wall, encumbering his escape. He scrambled to think of a way out. From behind, he heard the footsteps following him come to a halt.

"Well, look what we have," The man mocked. "A little bird in a cage."

"What do you want!" Hongjoong yelled as he whipped around to face his attacker, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Who are you!?"

"Nothing personal kid," The Ghoul croaked, his voice grated like gravel. "Just trying to get my money."

"Money?" The red-head cried. He felt a sense of anger take root within the fear. All of this for some lousy cash? Not for food? Did he even know that he had attacked another one like him? "You want money, here, take it!"

Hongjoong shoved a hand into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. Reaching inside, he grabbed the meager fist full of cash and tossed it into the air between them. They both watched it gently float to the ground before being sullied by the slush and grime. A new meaning to dirty money.

The Ghoul barked a laugh as he watched the student's actions. "Sorry kid, you're lunch money isn't quite enough. You're wanted by some pretty big ballers and I tend to milk that cash cow."

The red-head felt himself take a step back in alarm at the other's words. He was being hunted. This isn't some mugging attempt or another Ghoul trying to eat him. _No_. This was a bounty with an actual target on his back. Hongjoong's throat clenched tightly as he tried to swallow air.

The attacker didn't waste any more time talking as he pulled his arm back and thrusted it forward. Hongjoong, still stunned from the news, was a little slow on his reaction time. He had only managed to throw his arms up as a meager defence. He winced as the Kagune sliced into his forearm and felt his eye-patch slip from his face. The weapon must have nicked the string when it struck.

Warm blood seeped into his sleeve as the sword was pulled back to ready itself once more. The red-head moved while gritting his teeth as there was a pinch in his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his own Kagune spring forth and manifest itself. His training with Wooyoung and San was paying off at least but he still had trouble controlling it at times.

"Well," The other Ghoul grinned while spotting the other's uncovered eye. "Look what we have here. Guess they didn't tell me everything."

"Who sent you," Hongjoong hollered. He felt his Ghoulish eye pulse as the dark veins spread outward. "Why are you hunting me?"

"Wouldn't you like to _know_ -" On the last word, the man lunged forward and tried to strike. Hongjoong brought his own Kagune up and blocked the attack. The impact created sparks as the sword tried to slice through like a piece of bread.

" ** _Kill him."_** Hongjoong winced as he heard a voice whisper through his head. His concentration slipped and his hold loosened. The weapon slipped through but at the last second, the red-head managed to toss it aside before it got to him.

"Relax," The man hissed. "I won't kill you. They said to capture you alive. They didn't say _how_ alive."

Hongjoong squared his feet. He needed to create an opening to escape. He still wasn't much of a fighter but it was time to put that training to good use. He moved forward with his arm pulled back. He swung his fist but cried out as his hand made contact with what felt like a metal barrier. He was sure a few bones in his hand had cracked with the impact. The Ghoul had transfigured his sword into a shield.

The man gathered up his energy to push the red-head back, the force hard enough that the younger Ghoul's back slammed onto the alley wall. Hongjoong choked as he felt the air knocked out of him before a fist slammed itself into his stomach. The red-head felt himself slide down the wall as his breath came in choked, desperate inhales.

 ** _"Let me out,"_** The voice in his head continued to hiss. **_"You're going to kill us. LET ME OUT!"_**

"No!" Hongjoong gasped just before he rolled out of the way from another attack. He couldn't get up fast enough and felt a strike to his head, knocking him over onto his side. He managed to roll over in time to block the Ghoul next attempt to stab him in the heart. His Kagune acted on its own, coming up to protect him like a reflex.

" ** _You're always too weak."_** The voice said, it's words ripping through his mind. " ** _Always pathetic, letting others do the work for you."_** The red-head squinted through the pain, his head felt like it was starting to split in half, as if something were banging on his skull, desperate to get out.

 ** _"Useless!"_** Hongjoong gritted his teeth, the word echoing like a bell after it had been struck. The two Ghoul's continued their power struggle as the red-head focused on pushing back, the two forces giving and taking. He was at a disadvantage on the ground unless he did something and fast.

"I. am. not. _USELESS_!" The red-head spoke through clenched teeth. Pulling strength from somewhere deep inside, he pushed forward with all his might, forcing the attacker back.

"Now we're talking!" The show of power seemed to excite the other Ghoul as he laughed gleefully. "Honestly, I wasn't sure why they wanted me to hunt down some weakling but you might be worth a fight after all."

Hongjoong scrambled backup to his feet, his breath ragged, as he stared the other down. _'Weakling'_ His mind seemed to fixate on that word as it tumbled around and around in his head and a switch seemed to have flipped. With speed that was almost inhuman, he charged forward. 

"Aha!" The Ghoul chuckled as they collided, Hongjoong's Kagune impacting with the other's. "Bring it! I want to watch you beg for mercy!"

The two sprang apart into the air. The red-head landed on the building wall, crouched like a cat, before he leapt back forward as if jumping off of a spring board. The other Ghoul mirrored his actions and the two came together again and again midair before retreating again. Sparks filled the air from their impact, their movements difficult to follow if you weren't a Ghoul yourself.

Hongjoong released a nearly inhuman growl as this continued, neither of them giving any ground. He could feel his clothes being sliced open and minor cuts appearing on his skin as if by magic. It was like he had lost all rational thought. His only single minded goal now being to take down the person in front of him.

 ** _"Kill him..."_** The voice was back.

They collided once more, the attacker winced as a piece of his Kagune chipped off and nicked him on the cheek.

**_"Kill him!"_ **

Another strike and Hongjoong felt his pant leg tear. A punch to his eye.

**_"KILL HIM!"_ **

_"AHHH!"_ With a yell, Hongjoong surged forward one last time, pooling all his strength. There was a ripping sound followed by a squelch. Everything went still.

The red-head's chest heaved. He blinked, as a fog that had settled over his mind seemed to clear. A dripping sound entered his hearing, short and stacatto, before it was followed by a splatter, like pouring water on the ground. Hongjoong looked up into the face of his attacker. The man coughed and blood sprang forward from his lips before a stream dribbled down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"You...you got me good...kid." The man wheezed. As if time slowed, Hongjoong's eyes trailed downward where he saw his Kagune had stabbed itself through the man's middle. Horrified, he gasped as he moved away, unintentionally pulling his weapon out of the other's abdomen and leaving a gaping hole. The Kagune seemed to have been holding the man up. Now without support, he slumped to his knees before crashing forward. _Dead_.

Hongjoong stumbled backward, his hand coming up over his face with terror. What had just happened? What did he do? He slid to his own knees before collapsing forward onto his hands as his stomach heaved and he retched dryly. He was sure if he actually had anything in his stomach right now, it would be gone.

 _He had killed a man_. He really did it. He became the very monster that he had hoped to avoid. A drop landed on his hand, followed by another one. He hadn't realized he had started crying. Reaching up, he touched his cheek. When he pulled his fingers away, they came back red.

He brought his head up. Across from him was a broken mirror that someone seemed to have had tossed out with the rest of the garbage. There were multiple versions of him staring back as the cracks spidered outward from a single point. In one of the larger pieces, he could make out his full reflection. He still had his normal dual toned eyes winking back at him that separated him into two different worlds. Not fully human but not fully Ghoul either. He was in between and some days it felt he was wanted by neither side. From his Ghoulish eye was where the tears fell, just a bloody trail tracking red down his cheek.

He felt as shattered as that mirror.

A weight settled itself around his back and a joyful laugh sounded by his ear. In the mirror he could see his Ghoul half grinning smugly as they caught each other's eyes in the glass. Hongjoong felt his heart seize upon seeing him.

 ** _"I told you to kill him."_** The blunette whispered with a small happy chuckle. There was not a single shred of remorse in his tone. The red-head reached up, as if to touch him but was just met with air. He blinked. The Ghoul was gone.

Stumbling to his feet, he took one last look at the body on the ground, his blood mingling with the slush and dirt. He suddenly felt numb. He should be cold with how soaked and ripped his clothes were but he just felt nothing. Something dropped onto his nose, cold and wet. Hongjoong tilted his head skyward as the clouds opened up and rain began to fall, at first just a few drops before it started to come down harder, washing away any remnants of the fight that just happened.

Hongjoong let the water rush over him, not even bothering to move or seek shelter. In books, rain was said to be purifying. Like a baptism of the land, washing bloody hands clean. He had always used to think there was some truth to this. That with water came new beginnings and a cleansing of sin.

He wasn't so sure he felt that way anymore.

Bringing his head back down, he blinked the water out of his eyes. He spared one last glance at his attacker as his blood was washed away, mingling with the water from the downpour before it found its way into the storm drain. There was only one thing he could think of to do now.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy thanks for reading as always! I appreciate the comments and kudos and the time you put into writing as it always makes my day to know that people actually read this weird piece of garbage that I keep throwing together. This chapter was a mess but I appreciate you all sticking with me through all the crazyness as it will probably get worse...  
> Also, can't wait for their comeback :) I hope you are as excited as I am for new music.   
> Stay safe everyone and take care!


	24. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's weird. He always answers when I call."

Mingi sputtered as he felt something cold splash across his face. He shook his head to get rid of some of the water, his hair sticking to his forehead. He blinked as some of it dripped into his eyes and made the room blurry.

"Wakey, wakey," A woman's voice said from somewhere in the room followed by the hollow sound of a bucket hitting the ground.

"W-what's going on?" He croaked, shivering as the cold water seeped into his clothing. The brunette squinted as he tried to focus on the figure in front of him. The room was dark, however, and he could only see the faint outline of a person.

"Oh Mingi," The figure nearly purred. How did they know his name? The person took two steps forward and the shadows covering her visage receded. "Didn't you know it is never nice to meddle into other people's business?"

"Sunny?" Mingi exhaled. "S-Sunny, we have to get out of here I saw-" Mingi lunged forward but found that he couldn't move. There was a metal clicking and the brunette looked down to see both of his hands had been cuffed to a chair, just like the man he had seen before. The thought conjured the image of what he had seen moments before everything went black.

"You did it," Mingi croaked. "You were the one that knocked me out."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Sunny cheered as she clapped her hands together happily before her smile melted into a pout. "A shame that someone as cute as you were the one to see us."

"Why?" He pulled on the handcuffs again. "Why did you knock me out? What's going on?"

"Well, we can't just let you go _free_ after what you saw, could we?" The girl giggled. She was fiddling with something in her right hand, a small shimmer of silver flashed in the dim light. A knife.

Feeling his heart rate pick up, Mingi wet his lips. His mind was running in overdrive. "You're one of them, then? A Ghoul?"

Sunny seemed to find this amusing as she tossed her head back and laughed sharply, the sound setting the brunette on edge. "Oh Mingi, if I was, I wouldn't need you now would I?"

The girl brought up the weapon that was in her hands. The blade was about eight inches long with a slight curve and strange symbols engraved on it. It seemed old but well maintained. The handle was a little large with intricate carvings. She walked closer to the shackled brunette as sweat beaded on his forehead and trailed down his temple.

"What do you need me for, then? Are you going to kill me?" Mingi whispered as he watched the blade come closer. Sunny laid it gently on his arm, the touch so light it was as if it were barely touching him. She trailed the knife slowly up his arm as she walked around him.

"I am nothing but a woeful disciple among the chosen one's greatness," The girl said, her voice taking on a floaty reverence. "However, I have been humbly chosen by him as the next in line to achieve ascension." Mingi looked out of the corner of his eye as the blade had gotten rather close to his neck. He tried to move farther from the sharp object.

"To do that, I must bring him a worthy sacrifice. Once I bring him you," The brunette winced as he felt something swiftly cut across his cheek, blood dripping from the wound. Sunny walked back around and made eye contact with him as she licked his blood off of the blade slowly. The brunette felt his stomach clench. "Then I can achieve salvation and truly walk amongst him, be in his presence."

"You're crazy," Mingi choked, struggling against his bonds once more. "What kind of god makes you kill people to be saved?"

"You shut your mouth!" Sunny snapped, brandishing her weapon. The brunette stopped his struggle. "And he is no mere god, he has been chosen to spearhead the new world. He will rule with an iron fist and plebeians like you will be left in the dust of his grandeur."

Mingi stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him with the slightly crazed look in her eyes. The Sunny he had met was so friendly and nice, teasing him about his relationship and always smiling. Guess it was true what they said about people, the most normal ones harbor the darkest secrets.

"What happened to you, Sunny?" The brunette pleaded. "Why are you doing this? Whoever this god is, he is using you and making you a killer! To do his dirty work!"

"Don't act like you know me!" She hissed. "You've talked to me twice. This man is my savior. He will grant me the one thing that I've always wanted, the chance to _be_ something!"

"And what's that?" Mingi didn't even care that he was handcuffed at this point. This was insane. "Who is this guy? What is your benevolent deity going to do, huh?"

"He is going to give me power," Sunny grinned. "The ultimate power to control my life. I will finally get what I've always dreamed about. I'll become a Ghoul."

Mingi felt his mouth go dry and his blood turn to ice in his veins. Was that even possible? To turn someone into a Ghoul? Why would anyone wish that upon themselves? From his talks with Yunho, if he could strip himself of his Ghoulish status, he probably would in a heartbeat. The blonde had even said himself that he wouldn't wish his fate on his worst enemy. It was baffling for the student to even hear that someone wanted to change themselves.

"That isn't even possible," Mingi exhaled. "He can't just _change_ someone's DNA like that, into something they're not."

Sunny chuckled. "Oh I forgot what it was like to converse with a nonbeliever." She took a step closer and tilted the brunette's head up with the flat of her blade. "I've _seen_ him do it. I know he can turn me into what I desire. You might actually know of him. I believe the CCG calls him _The Butcher._ "

Mingi clenched his jaw and breathed through his teeth. Of course he knew that name. It was all over the news for killing women. But was he really killing them or were they also a part of his disciples? He didn't have a chance to ponder farther as a ringing sound filled his ears coming from a small table that he didn't realize was next to him.

Mingi knew that ringtone. It was the one he had set for Yunho, a bright and cheery melody that reminded him of the blonde whenever he heard of it. The brunette shifted his eyes to see out of his peripheral as best as he could. His phone was beside him, just out of reach, with the barista's bright smile flashing back at him. If he was calling, then he was probably looking for him.

"You have to let me get that," Mingi strained to speak as his neck was extended. "If I don't, then Yunho is going to know something is going on."

"Ah the ball and chain," Sunny purred. She pulled back and Mingi felt the cool metal leave his neck. He sighed in relief before a crushing sound caught his attention. He looked beside him to see the girl stab through his phone. The photo of Yunho flashed and short circuited for a moment before it died.

"Whoops, looks like a dropped call." The girl said innocently as she jerked to pull the knife out of the table. Mingi gritted his teeth in anger. Realizing that his ankles weren't tied down and Sunny was close enough, he took advantage of his long legs and reached up to kick as high as he could. His foot made contact with her hand and he managed to knock the knife away somewhere into the room. He must have hyper extended, however, as the force had caused him to tip backwards in his chair and crash down onto his back.

Sunny, nursing her injured hand, grinned as she stepped over the man gasping for air and coughing. "Nice try, Mingi, but you'll need a little more than that." The smile dropped from her face. "Pull a stunt like that again and I'll gut you like a fish, ceremony or no."

Mingi closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his chest still heaving. There was nothing more he could do. He only hoped that Yunho would make it out safely.

* * *

Yunho swayed gently to the music as he stood a little off to the side. He was taking a little break from dancing for a moment but didn't want to venture too far off and have Mingi be unable to find him in the fray. He did hope the other would come back soon, though. He was getting a little tired of people slinking up behind him for a dance. He wasn't sure how many hands he had pulled off of his waist at this point. It was like they didn't know personal boundaries.

The blonde sighed as he felt another hand reach out and touch him. At least this one was more respectful and was touching his shoulder and not his hips. He made to turn around and to politely decline any advances when he caught a familiar gaze.

"Wooyoung?" He questioned, his face breaking into a surprised smile. "I didn't expect to see you! What are you doing here?"

The other Ghoul released his friend's shoulder and shrugged. "Just heard about this place from Mingi and decided to check it out, I guess. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah! Mingi got us an invite!" The barista said happily. "Are you by yourself?" Yunho questioned. He leaned, seemingly looking to see if someone else would come up from behind. "Where's San? Aren't you two like a package deal?"

Wooyoung, at the question, started to fidget a little. "Oh, he couldn't make it. He went to check in on his boys."

"Oh no," Yunho pouted. "You can't come to a club alone! That's no fun. Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see Mingi did you? He went to find the restroom, like, twenty minutes ago and I can't imagine that there would be a long line in the men's room."

"He isn't with you?" Wooyoung said in surprise. A rather uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. He tried to shake it off as overthinking.

Yunho shook his head. "We were dancing together but then he went off and told me to stay here." The blond shrugged. "I should call him to make sure he is alright." The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He gestured to get off the dance floor to find a bit of a quieter area.

The two stopped by some of the velvet couches that were in place as a resting area. Most of them were occupied by couples making out or groups of sloshed friends laughing while they got off their feet for a little while. It was still a bit loud but it was quiet enough that a call could go through. Yunho unlocked his phone and pressed one. Immediately, the phone began ringing.

The blonde crossed one of his arms around his own waist as he listened to the ringing. As it continued, he bit his lip. Finally, there was a beep as if the call had been dropped but no voicemail. Yunho pulled the phone away from his ear frowning.

"He didn't answer," The blonde said. "That's weird. He always answers when I call."

"You said he went to the bathroom right?" Wooyoung suggested as he watched his friend continue to stare at his phone as if something was about to spring form it. "Let's just go check there. Maybe we will run into him."

Yunho just nodded as he pocketed his phone. They were on the other side of the club now so they made their way around the walls in search of what they were looking for. After a few moments, they spotted an open hallway that might house the bathrooms farther away from the other club goers. Wooyoung, spotting it first, tapped the other on the shoulder and pointed to it. Yunho nodded.

Together they made their way into the hallway and heard the music dampen as if it were coming from someplace far away. The two exchanged a look as they walked further down the hall. The space was mostly empty besides light coming from a doorway a little ways down.

"You smell that?" Wooyoung said, catching a whiff of the air.

"Blood." Yunho nodded. "It's coming from that doorway."

"Hey!" The two whipped around at the sound of a voice from the end of the hall. A rather burly looking man trudged his way towards them. He was dressed in the club uniform with neck tattoos and a full set of sleeves. Overall, he appeared very intimidating. "What are you two doing? This is a VIP area."

"That's strange, last I checked, we were VIPs." Wooyoung was quick to answer with a raised eyebrow. There was no trace of his nerves as he appeared cool and suave as if he really did belong here. "We were just heading towards the party."

The man didn't seem convinced as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "All the VIPs checked in a half hour ago. Nice try-" The man didn't finish his sentence as his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he slumped onto the floor. Yunho stood behind with his hand up in the air from where he had struck the man in the neck.

"Woah," Wooyoung whistled in appreciation. "How did you know how to do that? He was like, twice our size."

"I watch a lot of movies," Yunho shrugged. "Now come on, before someone notices."

Together the blonde pair turned and tapped the cracked door open further. What greeted them on the other end was not pretty. The smell of blood hit them like a wall as they stepped inside the sparsely decorated room. If they weren't Ghouls, it would have been enough to make normal people gag.

"What the hell..." The younger Ghoul exhaled. There was a chair in the center of the room that seemed to be the source of the smell. It was blood splattered and handcuffs dangled from the arms of the chair, still locked. On a table off to the side, a lone glass of wine sat.

Yunho stepped further into the room and closer to the chair. He took a deep breath, smelling the air. "The blood isn't Mingi's, thank god."

"Do you think he...found this place?" The blonde questioned as he stood about a step behind his companion. He looked further around the room. One of the walls was covered up by a heavy velvet drape but the edge of it was disturbed and a bit wrinkled, as if someone had closed it in a haste.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, the younger walked closer. Fingering the edge, he pulled it back swiftly. Behind the cloth was an ornate door that matched the front entrance. This one had an addition of a few flat ruby gems that made a spiral pattern outward. Around the edge of the door were carvings in a language that Wooyoung didn't have the faintest idea of.

"Yunho," The blonde called over his shoulder to his friend. The barista left his position inspecting the chair to walk over to where the other was. He frowned as he took in what Wooyoung had uncovered.

"What kind of club has a secret door like this?" The older Ghoul questioned.

"One that is hiding something." Wooyoung shook his head as he reached for the handle. He stopped when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He looked up to meet the worried eyes of his friend.

"Should we really be poking around like this?" Yunho furrowed his brows. "We don't even know if Mingi is in there. For all we know he could be back on the dance floor looking for me."

Wooyoung seemed to ponder something for a moment before he sighed, his hand slipping from the handle. He couldn't press this any further without letting the other know. This was exactly the kind of thing he was looking for but it was unfair to drag the other along when he was currently having his own worries.

"I..wasn't totally honest before." Yunho tilted his head as he observed the other run a hand through his hair. "Sannie...actually doesn't know I'm here." The blonde frowned at his friend's admission. "I looked through his notes and saw he was looking into clubs that might be a front for a drug trade. I decided to investigate on my own behind his back to try and help out."

" _Drug trade_?" Yunho hissed. "What the hell are you talking about? And why in the world would you try and investigate something like this, especially alone? Are you suddenly a cop? _Why_ are you even investigating it in the first place?"

Wooyoung lowered his head at being scolded. He winced remembering that Yunho basically didn't know anything that his group had been getting up to as of late and he was possibly about to get dragged into this in the worst way. The barista had been the one who had pulled them all together and they have been sitting on this huge secret web for the better part of a few months. He had never really seen the normally passive man so angry. Wooyoung suddenly felt the guilt eat at him.

"There is a drug going around lately. One that mirrors the effect of PCP in Ghouls. They become stronger, faster, and less inclined to pain so they are harder to stop. They found some of it in the Ghoul that attacked Hongjoong awhile back. San has been working with members of his old gang to get more information." 

"And you didn't think this kind of thing would be important to tell me?" Yunho had never been one for yelling but he had never wanted to do so more than right now. He had to keep his voice down, however, if they didn't want anyone to find them.

"I'm sorry alright?" The blonde apologized. "Look, I'll tell you everything once we get out of here but you want to find Mingi now, right?" Yunho frowned but reluctantly nodded. They had to figure out where he had gone and it was a very real possibility that, wherever he had ended up, was behind that door. "Then we need to be quiet and check this out."

"Fine," The barista spat. "But you better tell me _everything_. No more secrets or you are going to live to regret it."

"Trust me, I already am." Wooyoung whispered to himself as he placed his hand back on the handle. He turned it slowly. Once he heard a click, he gave it a yank.

Nothing could have prepared them for what was on the other side.

* * *

Seonghwa groaned as the knocking on his door continued. The agent had just laid down in bed after the meeting at Jongho's place and felt sleep's sweet call when the raps on the door started, rudely waking him up from his slumber. He tightened the tie on his robe with a yawn as he shuffled toward the entryway sleepily. Whoever was on the other side was going to hear about it for waking him up. These things always seemed to happen to him. It was nearly three in the morning.

He ran a hand over his face tiredly as he leaned up to peek out of the peephole. What he saw on the other end immediately snapped him out of his sleepy stupor. He threw the door open as quickly as he could, nearly denting in the wall in his haste.

"Hongjoong?" His eyes raked over the shivering young man as he took in the ripped clothing, dirt, and dried blood. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"S-Seonghwa," The red-head's teeth chattered. He looked a mess and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut from a black eye forming on his face. The agent heard a small pattering and that was when the man realized the student was soaking wet and dripping water onto the floor.

"Forget it," Seonghwa said as he quickly pulled the other inside, unceremoniously. "You can tell me about it after we get you cleaned up. Come on, I'll turn on the hot water and you warm up under the shower and then we will see to those cuts."

The agent wasted no time as he switched into nurse mode and ushered the other into the restroom, hitting a button to turn on the hot water as he passed. Soon, Hongjoong found himself standing on clean tile, alone and with a towel shoved into his shaking hands. The red-head looked down at the soft fabric as if it were a foreign object. He wasn't even sure why he had come here. He had just been running. Running with no direction and the next thing he knew, he was knocking on a door.

Hongjoong looked up and caught a vision of himself in the mirror. He really did look a mess, wet and with dirt streaked on his face along with some half formed bruises blooming and caked blood. Had all of that happened while he was fighting that man? It all felt like a hazy blur. Like it had happened in a dream. He half expected to see his Ghoul self stare back at him again but when nothing changed, Hongjoong decided to forget it as he turned on the water and stripped.

Seonghwa sighed as he heard the sound of the water come to life and hit the tile. He rubbed his hand over his face as he stared into his drawers looking for something for Hongjoong to wear. He was a lot more petite than he was, everything he owned would probably swallow the other and while it would be endearing to see, his main priority was getting the red-head warm.

What had even happened for him to end up like that? Was he mugged? By the looks of it, if he was attacked, they sure got in a few good shots. Just the thought of it made heat flare in Seonghwa's chest and his fists curl. Whoever did this, they were lucky that the agent didn't know who they were, otherwise, the police finding them would be the least of their problems.

Seeing something that might work, Seonghwa reached in the drawer and grabbed a black jumper and soft grey joggers. The clothes were a bit old, from a few years ago, so they might just be small enough to fit a bit more snuggly on the smaller man. He walked back towards the bathroom and set the clothes on the floor by the door, not wanting to intrude on the other. If he really had been attacked, chances are he will be pretty skittish and coming into shock right about now.

Seonghwa lightly rapped on the door. "Hongjoong?" There was no answer from the other side, just the sound of what was presumably shampoo bottles hitting the floor. He was right that the red-head would be nervous. The agent sighed. "Hongjoong, I left clothes out here for you to change into, ok? When you feel ready to come out, I'll have some coffee made and we can get out the first aid kit."

The red-head had startled when he heard the sound on the door. So much so that he bumped his arm on the shelf housing all the bath products and knocking a few things to the ground. He couldn't even hear the other speaking over the noise and roar of the water. Reaching for a bottle, the student blinked and saw red on his hands. Horrified, Hongjoong put both of his hands out and saw the blood dripping from them, his surroundings turning into white noise as he focused in on them. He blinked again and it was gone.

Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything as the hot water washed over him and the pressure massaged his back. At least he assumed the water was hot since there was steam in the air. He really couldn't register feeling at the moment. From the door, he could see Seonghwa's shadow shuffle away from the door. Figuring he should stop wasting water, he started to scrub the dirt away, not even caring for the dull ache from the cuts that were already a little more healed than was normal.

Seonghwa stood in his kitchen as he started to make a pot of coffee. He listened to the water start to heat in the kettle and watched as the filtered drops splashed into the glass container. The agent tried not to think of how Hongjoong looked standing in his doorway: small, shivering, dirty, and injured. He felt his grip tighten on his counter as he tried to shake off the image. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he got angry right now. He would have time for that later.

Whatever had happened before, Hongjoong was here now. He was safe and Seonghwa wanted nothing more than to just protect him and that is exactly what he would do. Nothing was ever going to get to him again if he could help it.

"This is the second time I've worn your clothes." Seonghwa turned at the sound of a voice from the doorway. Hongjoong was out of the shower now, his hair still wet and dripping down his neck. The clothes the agent had left out for him fit but were still a little big as the sleeves covered the younger's hands as he stood self-consciously in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around his middle, closing himself off.

Hongjoong must have found Seonghwa's first aid kit in the cabinet above the toilet because he had fashioned himself a makeshift eyepatch of gauze and medical tape that he had secured on his face. The agent didn't know what had happened to the red-head's eye as he had always seen him with an eyepatch and he wasn't going to pry, but he remembered that the one with the patch on it was swollen when he had arrived. Seonghwa hoped he had put some medicine on it too to help with the bruising.

"I guess it is," The older said. From behind him, the coffee maker bubbled as it deposited the finishing drops. "Coffee?"

Hongjoong just nodded as Seonghwa reached in a sleek cabinet for two mugs. One was in the shape of Toothless the dragon and the other was one of the angry birds, both gag Christmas gifts from Jongho and Yeosang. He had been both amused and annoyed when he had opened the present and seen their faces burst into laughter. He couldn't stay angry though. They were cute mugs and it was always nice to see his team in good spirits.

"Cream or sugar?" Seonghwa asked over his shoulder as he poured their drinks.

Hongjoong just shook his head. "Black is fine." His voice cracked, sounding small and coming out as nothing but a whisper.

The agent grabbed the mug's handle and passed his companion the angry bird one. The red-head raised his eyebrow at it but the corner of his lip twitched upward just slightly. Seonghwa took that as a small victory.

"Are you warm enough?" The agent asked as he watched the younger hold onto the mug with both hands. The red-head brought the cup up to his lips and blow on it, dispersing the steam rising.

"Yeah," Hongjoong nodded. "The shower helped. Sorry for waking you up so late."

"Nonsense," Seonghwa shook his head. He kept his eyes trained on the younger. Finally, he couldn't hold back the burning question. He took a step closer and set his own mug down on the closest counter. "Hongjoong...what happened to you?"

Seonghwa could see the other's knuckles turned white for a moment as his grip tightened before it went lax again. He hadn't meant to be so upfront about asking but he couldn't really think of a more eloquent way to say it. The kitchen was plunged in silence as the agent waited for an answer.

Hongjoong on the other hand was trying to think of a way to stall. He couldn't exactly say that he had been attacked by a Ghoul could he? Seonghwa worked with the CCG, there was no way he wouldn't look into it and what if that ended up him finding out about the hospital and his initial kidnapping? Everything could come crashing down around him. The red-head felt his breath quicken just slightly. The hospital, what if they were the ones who had issued the target. They were still _looking_ for him and they might come back. Seonghwa could find out _everything_ -

The agent, noticing the change in breathing pattern, went to the other immediately. He held his hands out in front of him but didn't dare touch the other in case it set him off further. He tried to get into the red-head's line of vision instead to know that he wasn't alone.

"Hongjoong? Hongjoong, what is it? Hey, you're safe now. Look at me." Seonghwa said softly. He tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible. As slowly as he could, the agent moved his hands up and cupped the other's face, his touch as light as a feather, and gently brushed his thumbs over the student's cheeks. "Shh, shh, it's ok, Joongie. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's ok baby, you're ok."

Slowly, Hongjoong moved his gaze and met the other man's eyes. Their gazes locked and they held that position for a moment while the red-head unknowingly started to mimic the agent's breathing. The whole time Seonghwa kept muttering reassurances with terms of endearment slipping in here and there. If any of them were a little more intimate than others, it went unnoticed by the two.

Finally, after minutes and when it seemed like the red-head had calmed down enough, Hongjoong removed one of his hands from the mug and brought it up to grip at the agent's wrist. He rubbed his thumb across the man's vein as a way of saying thanks. Seonghwa's sharp features were soft in the dim glow of the kitchen light.

"I'm sorry for panicking like that." Hongjoong muttered, his throat burning. "And thanks for letting me in so late. I'm sure I woke you up."

"No, no, you should _never_ have to apologize for that." The agent protested. "Whatever you went through, I'm sure it was scary and traumatic. You need time to process it and I'll be here for you." Seongwa gave a wry smile. "I'm actually glad that you came here. I want to be the one to protect you, Hongjoong, if you'll let me? If you are ever in trouble, I want you to know that you can always run to me, that I want you to run to me."

Hongjoong's gaze flitted between both of the agent's eyes. They were shining with sincerity and so much emotion that the red-head was sure he could light the night sky with them. The student's heart squeezed in his chest. Here was a man who had dedicated his whole life to helping people and would never turn anyone in need away but the way he was gazing at Hongjoong right now, his words were for him and him alone. Like one blink from the red-head would send Seonghwa running in whatever direction he chose.

Before he realized he had moved, Hongjoong tilted his head and his lips brushed Seonghwa's vein in his wrist, feeling the quickening of his pulse under the thin skin. The agent didn't have any outward reaction and instead watched the other move curiously, giving him enough space to do what he wanted, less the red-head be spooked.

Never losing eye contact, Hongjoong pulled away from Seonghwa's wrist and let his eyes flutter closed as he crossed the minimal space between them. For once, the red-head didn't think and just let his heart guide him. It was all too much and too fast but he _wanted_ this. If it all blew up in his face tomorrow, he wanted to at least have and cherish this one moment before it was all over. To know that Seonghwa cared about him and saw him as something to be treasured. He knew this would burn him in the end but temptation was a sweet bitch.

Softly, as light as a feather, their lips brushed together, once, twice, before Seonghwa seemed to want more. He tightened his grip on the other's face just enough to keep Hongjoong close as he deepened the chaste brushes into an actual kiss. The red-head slid his hands up the other's chest and around the agent's neck as he inhaled. Seonghwa smelled like fresh mint, probably from brushing his teeth, and cedar wood. He smelt like home.

Seonghwa, on the other hand, was over the moon. He hated to think it, as cliche as it was, but the other seemed to fit right into the crevice of his arms as they gravitated a little closer to one another. Hongjoong's lips tasted like cherry, pure sugar, and addiction. He could kiss them all day and would if the other allowed. They didn't take it too far, just a gentle reassuring message of the lips, but it was everything to the agent. He knew that Hongjoong wanted to take things slow, and he would respect that. They go at the other's pace, letting the red-head dictate the decisions regarding any relationship they had until he was ready, but the agent would be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled to share this moment with him. Seonghwa would have waited a lifetime if it meant something as sweet as this.

The agent tilted his head to change directions and have their lips meet again when his nose scraped against teeth. Confused, Seonghwa opened his eyes to see Hongjoong yawning cutely, his small hand coming up to rub at his visible eye. The student blinked sleepily before realizing what he had done. He gave a small shy smile as the agent gazed at him endearingly.

"Come on," Seonghwa said as he let his fingers play lightly with the hair at the base of the red-head's neck. "Let's get you to bed, you must be exhausted."

Hongjoong nodded. "Right, I should head back home. I'm sure you need sleep too so I won't keep you up any longer."

Seongwha frowned and looked at the other as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "Home? Why not just stay here? It's late and I'm not sure you should be alone right now."

The red-head pondered it for a moment and guaged the exhaustion in his bones. He didn't have enough energy to argue and, frankly, he could pass out right then. "Fine, I can make a place on the couch."

"Couch?" Seonghwa shook his head. "You're a guest. Take the bed."

Hongjoong felt his eyes widen. _'Bed?'_ Was he suggesting they share? The red-head felt his cheeks heat at the suggestion.

Seonghwa, seeing the other struggle thought back to his words before realizing what he had said. His own cheeks warmed. "No, not like that!" He was quick to wave his hands. "I figured you would be more comfortable on the bed. I would take the couch."

The red-head felt a sigh leave his chest as the other clarified but then a frown took its place. "But, it's your apartment. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"It's fine," Seonghwa shook his head. "It's only for a night and you need the rest."

"- _hwa."_ Hongjoong opened his mouth to object once more but a yawn broke his words and swallowed the first part of the agent's name. Neither of them really had the energy to keep arguing this. "I..I'm sure we could share. If it's just for the night."

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?"

"Well, it isn't like we are doing anything," Hongjoong really had to work on this blushing thing. "Besides, I used to share a bed with Mingi all the time growing up."

The agent looked a bit skeptical but just shrugged anyway. Instead, he trailed his hand down the other's arms and linked their pinkies together, just like the day of their date, and guided them both to Seonghwa's room. When they stepped inside, Hongjoong wasn't shocked by the state of cleanliness it was in. What did surprise him though, was the sheer size of the space.

The room was tastefully decorated in soft grays, black, and chromes fitting the rest of the apartment in it's modern theme. Unlike the red-head's room, there were no stray clothes on the floor or papers with half written song lyrics. The only thing out of place were the bed sheets from when Seonghwa had presumably gotten up to get the door. The mattress itself was big enough that Hongjoong felt he could swim in it. Mounds of pillows and the soft comforter called out to the student like a siren.

"It isn't much," Seonghwa gestured to the space. "But it's home. Let me know if you need more blankets."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Hongjoong felt his voice crack. "If I had a bed, no, _apartment_ , like this, I would never leave. I knew it was nice from before but wow. I could never afford a place like this though. Better watch out, I might never leave."

Seonghwa just shuffled his feet at the compliments. He seemed a little uncomfortable with the student gushing over his space as he was never one to flaunt things. Instead of replying, he just gestured to the bed for Hongjoong to pick his side.

Seeing that the covers were disturbed on the right, the red-head padded over to the left and pulled the comforter back, claiming his space. He snuggled in immediately and pulled the covers up to his chin, just the tops of his hands peeking out. Wiggling, he found his spot and sighed at how well the bed hugged him.

Seonghwa, seeing the other, chuckled. "Comfy?" He asked as he himself got into bed.

"Very," Hongjoong said, his voice lilting. He could already feel the edges of sleep.

Noticing that the other would fall asleep any minute, the agent took one last look at the younger before he moved over and clicked the lamp off. "Goodnight, Joongie." He whispered, trying out the nickname he had let slip form before.

The corner of the other's mouth pulled upward just slightly. "Goodnight, _Hwa_." Hongjoong whispered, just as soft while trying out a nickname of his own.

That night, Hongjoong slept peacefully without any nightmares.

* * *

Yunho and Wooyoung crowded together as they peered through the now open door. From what they could make out, there was a staircase before them that was barely lit by dim scones hanging on the walls and widely spaced apart. Neither of them could tell anything about where the steps might lead as it seemed to go on for forever into the abyss.

Deciding that they couldn't just keep standing there, Yunho was the first one to take a step downward. Together they walked down, the door clanging shut behind them and plunging them into even more darkness. The whole air was ominous and the only sound was the clicking of their shoes on the stone floor as they descended.

After about five minutes of walking deeper underground, they finally reached the bottom which was just another door similar to the one they had walked through. If there really was anything shady going on about this club, it would be here, behind this last barrier separating them from the other side.

The two shared a look and prepared to face whatever they were about to meet. Seeing that his companion was ready, Wooyoung nodded. He reached for the handle and pulled it open just a crack to peek through.

It was a balcony, or at least that is what it seemed like. There was red carpet covering the ground and an ornate wooden railing to keep you from falling onto the other side. Chandeliers hung from above but the area was still dimly lit. Seeing no one was in their immediate sight, Wooyoung opened the door a little further and they slipped through but stayed low. Making it towards the railing, they stayed kneeling on the floor. From below, they could hear the whispering of voices.

Figures dressed in white stood in a horseshoe shape in front of an altar as nearly a hundred candles lit the area in candle holders of varying height and size. In their flickering gaze, the two blonds could just make out that each person had their own full face masks to protect their identity. At the front stood a lone person with their hands raised to the sky. Their robes were nicer and dressed in red trim with gold piping signaling a higher status. The rest of the congregation seemed to be changing something lowly in a ritualistic fashion. Slowly, the horseshoe parted as another figure walked up through the middle at a rather sedated pace. Once they were in the middle, the walking figure stopped and kneeled, their head facing downward in submission.

The chanting reached a swelling climax before it suddenly stopped, the unresolved chord sitting heavy in the air. The head figure lowered their arms and walked down a short step before stopping in front of the follower kneeling. Yunho and Wooyoung leaned forward to see if they could get a look at the head figure's face but it was also covered by a mask. Of all the things they thought they would have seen on the other end of the door, this was one of the last things they expected. Seoul was no stranger to cults but the two had never seen one in action, nor one that looked like it belonged in a horror movie.

"Dear sisters," The cult head's voice rang strongly throughout the room. The voice was female and had a lilting but commanding quality to it. "We have gathered together to welcome the ascension and rebirth of one of our own. She has worked tirelessly for the success of our new home and, as we all know, _He_ rewards those who work hard for his cause."

" _All hail the Butcher! Long may he reign!"_ The congregation chanted in unison together. Yunho, hearing the name, nearly fell over. He looked over to Wooyoung, who seemed to have the same thought. Their eyes were both as wide as saucers.

"Rise, young one, and let us begin," The head priestess said, gesturing for the one kneeling to stand. "Reveal yourself to us to receive your rightful rebirth."

The figure reached for their hood as they stood. From their vantage point, the two Ghouls in hiding couldn't see much, just a black cascade of hair that fell over the person's shoulders. Suddenly, the figure turned around and faced the rest of the congregation and the only one not wearing a mask.

Wooyoung startled as he suddenly felt a hand grab at his upper arm roughly. He looked over to see Yunho staring intently down into the pit, his face pale. "What?"

"That's Sunny," Yunho whispered harshly. "Mingi knows her. She was the one that gave him the flyer."

Making the connection, Wooyoung whipped his head back around. If Mingi knew this person, the chance that he might be down here just went way up. San and the boys were right, there was a club that was bad news and the blonde had walked right into it. The extent of that evil was still unknown but he had a sinking feeling that this was only the beginning of what they were about to see.

"Sister Sunny, are you ready to begin?" The priestess asked. Sunny didn't say anything but just nodded. From their sleeve, the priestess pulled out a syringe filled with a dark liquid resembling death. Pulling off the plastic cap, the leader pushed the girl's hair aside before swiftly jamming it into the side of Sunny's neck, right into the jugular.

The girl winced at the initial prick but soon, her eyes rolled back into her head and her eyelashes fluttered. Once the syringe was pulled out, Sunny collapsed, her hands coming out to catch her fall. Her fingers curled into fists as she gripped at the carpet, her shoulders vibrating. Whether in pain or pleasure was unknown.

The priestess seemed to ignore the struggling woman in front of her as she turned her head to another follower. She nodded. "Bring him out."

Yunho didn't dare take his eyes away and waited with bated breath as one of the disciples moved off to the side. They returned after a moment with someone taller trailing behind them. Their head was covered with a red sack and their hands were bound in front of them. Once the prisoner was in place, the hood was yanked away. Yunho's hand flew up to his face, just barely suppressing the noise that wanted to escape.

It was Mingi. There was blood dried from a cut on his face and his eyes were vacant as he stood there, seemingly unaware of his own surroundings. The blonde felt his heart nearly freeze in his chest.

"They've drugged him," The barista, nearly choked. "He's been sedated." Yunho moved forward as if he were ready to jump straight down into the fray. A hand reached out and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Wooyoung hissed. "Do you want to get yourself killed? There are at least fifteen people down there."

"I'm not letting him stay there!" Yunho shot back but just as quietly. "God knows what they will do to him, what they have _already_ done."

The blonde sucked on his teeth. He could see where the other was coming from but couldn't just let him rush in. His eyes flitted as he tried to think.

"I think I have a plan," Wooyoung whispered. He leaned over to speak quietly in the other's ear. Yunho nodded as he listened.

"Stand, Sister Sunny," The priestess commanded once more. The young girl at her feet struggled as she tried to pull herself up, swaying on her feet, her hair covering her face. "You have but taken the first step. There is much more before you reach your full ascension but you have done well and have earned the first taste of the flesh."

Sunny flipped her head back up, her hair falling away from her face as her chest heaved with heavy, labored breaths. She gritted her teeth and yelled out in pain as black veins seemed to start to grow from her left eye. She straightened up fully before turning to face the still stoic Mingi. She readied herself to attack when a sound was heard from above.

Looking up, Wooyoung soared overhead with Yunho holding onto his legs. Swooping down low, the barista dropped to the ground, landing near Mingi as he took down the follower closest to him with a swift slice of his Kagune. The blond in the sky took advantage of the confusion their announced arrival had caused and released a barrage of spiked feathers. The followers scattered to escape the blow but some were not so lucky and were struck in the back, their bodies falling to the ground like dominoes. Whether they were dead or not wasn't much of a concern at the moment. 

Scanning the area, Wooyoung saw that some of the cult members were running to a side door to escape. The followers startled as more spikes rained down from above and landed in a neat row, blocking their path. The blonde grinned at his own handy work but movement from below caught his eye.

"Yunho, the leader!" Wooyoung called out as he watched the head dashing towards another side door. The barista, spotting the cult head, lashed out with his Kagune and managed to trip her. She fell to the floor with a thump and Yunho walked over, crouching down onto her level.

"Now, what exactly were you trying to do with my boyfriend, huh?" The blonde caught a sliver of fear in the eye that was just barely visible through the mask but the moment didn't last long as it then narrowed in anger. Before Yunho could even do anything, he felt something heavy slam into his side, knocking him over and causing him to crash into a wooden altar.

Watching from above, Wooyoung tried to call out to his friend but just narrowly managed to avoid an arrow as it sailed past. He turned his head to see that one of the disciples had managed to get up onto the balcony level while the winged Ghoul was distracted. The woman pulled out another bow from her quiver as she prepared another shot. It seemed that not everyone was ready to run away.

Yunho groaned as he tried to get up from the blow when his eyes widened. He quickly rolled over and out of the way as another attack came from above. It was a Kagune, much like his own, but it resembled more of a platypus' tail as it was used like a paddle to knock around opponents. What was happening? Did this cult also have Ghouls working for them?

Just as Yunho had managed to get onto his feet, a weight slammed into his back, knocking him over once more. He looked over his shoulder to see Sunny standing with a candelabra in her hands, baring it like a sword. Her eyes looked unhinged as he chest heaved with heavy breaths. She raised it higher in the air preparing to bring it down like an axe.

"Sunny!" The blonde held his hands out, hoping to reason with her. There was a possibility she was just lost. "You don't want to do this. Mingi is your friend, right? Why would you want to hurt him?"

"I need him!" She cried. "He is my only way to become whole and nothing is going to stand in my _way_!" She swung downward and Yunho brought up his Kagune to block the strike from his position on the floor. Ok, maybe there wasn't any getting through to her.

Wooyoung dodged another arrow in the air before he flew over the balcony. His feet touched down behind his assailant and before the other could turn around, he swept out his leg and knocked the disciple over. He reached out and grabbed the bow from the follower's hand and snapped it clean over his knee before tossing the pieces over the side of the terrace. He caught sight of something and moved to lean over the balcony.

"Yunho! Get Mingi!" The blonde whipped his head around and noticed someone approaching the brunette, still standing stock still during all the chaos. They had a knife in their hands.

Quickly pushing Sunny away, he dashed forward as fast as he could. He pushed Mingi over but cried out as he felt a searing white heat bloom in his shoulder. He collapsed on top of the brunette as blood began to blend into his shirt, the knife still stuck there.

"Yunho!" Wooyoung cried in horror as he watched his friend fall. He didn't register the hands that had placed themselves on his back until his world tilted and he felt himself flip over the banister. He flapped his wings to try to catch himself but he wasn't able to get enough air underneath fast enough to completely stop his fall. Instead, he crashed into the ground, his shoulder popping as he gritted his teeth in pain. 

The barista winced as he tried to get back up. He reached behind himself and had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming as he pulled the knife out. Suddenly, he surrounded by at least three other cult members, each sporting their own Kagune. He brandished the knife weakly and posed his Kagune as they approached him. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get out of this one but he would die before they got their hands on Mingi.

Suddenly, a breeze ran through the room, ruffling Yunho's hair as the candles flickered out all at once, plunging the room into total darkness. There was a beat of tenseness as the blonde prepared himself from an attack in the dark but just as the lights had gone out, the candles sprung back to life. The cultists were gone.

"Yunho?" Wooyoung croaked as he stood up, cradling his shoulder. He watched the blonde glance around in confusion for a moment before the knife dropped from his hand and clattered on the ground. Yunho looked to the side and felt his eyes sting, relief suddenly flooding his veins. He dropped himself over Mingi, still stoic, but safe. Wooyoung watched as the barista's shoulders shook with emotion, the sound of his sobs filling the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading! This was 1,000 words longer than the last. Sorry if it isn't as exciting as you thought it would be. Lately my writing has been kind of a mess and I haven't been as satisfied with it but I hope you are still enjoying it.


	25. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you to call a meeting."

Jongho's shoes clacked to stop as he stood in front of a large oak door with his hands securely inside his pockets. Currently, he was trying to muster up the courage to possibly open it. He sighed as he stared at the golden nameplate glinting back at him on the door underneath the fluorescent lights.

_Kim "Eden" Younghwan_

The very man had called earlier and asked if the younger had time to come to his office that morning as a means of reply to his late night message. This was it. He had truly left Seonghwa's squad now. The mere notion sent a knot in his stomach but he knew it was for the best. There was a lot resting on his shoulders now and he couldn't afford to fail or back down now.

Resigning himself to what was to come, Jongho reached out a hand and knocked twice on the wood. There was a muffled voice from the other end presumably telling him to come in. The young agent dropped his hand to the handle and turned it to enter. Eden's office was very reminiscent of the director's but only slightly smaller in size. The inside was surprisingly sparsely decorated considering the amount of awards the elder had but still had a nice view of the city.

"Ah, Jongho," Eden looked up from whatever he was working on at his desk at the other's entry. "Glad you could make it."

The young agent took a look around, noticing that they were the only two in the room. "Where is everyone else?"

"Why don't you have a seat," The older gestured to the chair in front of him as he dropped the pen in his hand and leaned back. "I actually wanted to meet with you separately before we joined up with the others."

Curious, Jongho followed the instructions with a raised eyebrow. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, you aren't in trouble." Eden chuckled for a moment before he regained seriousness. "Before we started working together, I wanted to get an insider's perspective on what happened the night of the botched mission."

The younger's brows downturned as he frowned. "You mean, you want to know exactly how Xion died."

Eden nodded, his face a little solemn. "I recognize that this may be painful for you, but any information is key."

"If you're the task force head, you have access to the mission report. Everything you need to know is in that file." The rookie crossed one leg over the other and placed his hands in his lap. He had a feeling he knew where this game was heading.

"Now, you see Jongho," Eden leaned forward in his chair, the furniture creaking with the movement as he placed his elbows on the desk to look over his laced fingers. "This is where I tell you that I think you aren't saying everything."

Jongho tried not to show any outward reaction on his face at the accusation and instead replied back coolly, "False reporting is a serious and fireable offense, sir. Surely you wouldn't assume I would risk my career at the CCG like that when I just got here?"

"Perhaps not you," Eden said, not backing down. "But you are on a team, correct? Maybe it was one of them. Knowing about a false report is just as serious."

"Well, then it is nice that neither of those things happened, isn't it?" The younger raised an eyebrow and stared down the other on the opposite end of the desk, as if daring the elder to challenge him. It was slightly exhilarating, if not also a little terrifying to stand up to a higher ranking official but he couldn't risk the kind of theories Seonghwa had getting out and possibly in the hands of the mole before anything is solidified.

There was a beat of silence as each agent waited for the other to back down. Finally, Eden suddenly burst into gut busting laughter. "Ah! This is why I like you Jongho, you are always surprising me."

The younger was mildly surprised at the older's outburst but schooled his features back into place. "So? What does this mean now?"

"I still want a first person perspective from you," Eden mentioned, his chest still hiccuping with residual humor. "But I won't try and pressure you for more than is in the report, if that is what you are worried about."

"What difference does it make just telling you?" Jongho tilted his head curiously. "All the information is the same. You don't have to waste your time."

"It is the emotion that I wanted to hear," Eden crossed his arms on the desk. "Tell me, Jongho, why did you join the CCG?"

The younger thought about it for a moment. He was reminded of the drunk talk he had with Yeosang a few days ago. "I guess I thought I wanted to help people. Ghoul's are a real threat and there are so many people powerless to stop them. I guess I wanted to be the person that would do that for them so you didn't have to look over your shoulder all the time on the street...I wanted to be a hero."

Eden nodded, seemingly accepting the other's response. He pointed towards the door. "I see agents walk through those doors everyday that have forgotten that very sentiment or never had it in the first place when they signed up. Some want power and others just want the perks that come with the job. People who enjoy the adrenaline rush or may just be sociopaths in hiding also sign up. You have a good heart, Jongho. What you went through was horrible but it can live as a reminder to you. Never forget those feelings because they will be your driving force."

Jongho took a moment to regard the other's words but didn't say anything himself just yet. Eden, seeing the younger's silence, continued. "You were right to think I may have wanted you to reveal something to me that wasn't in the report, for you to slip up. It is good to be wary. You should always think twice about who you should trust because there are always people in the background working for their own agenda."

Eden got up out of his desk and walked around the piece of furniture. He perched himself on the edge, staring the younger right in the eye. "I also thought it would be good to try and work through any lingering emotions you have. If you are going to be on this task force, I need you focused. I don't need a loose cannon focused only on revenge. That kind of behavior is too much of a liability for me to have around. Trust me, I've seen it."

The younger's hands curled slightly in his lap, gripping at his dress pants. He could kind of see where Eden was getting at but found it interesting that the man was basically telling him not to trust him. It was an odd bit to include if you were trying to get someone to open up but it could also be deceptively clever in a way. However, for a team to work, they needed to be built on trust. You can't stare into the face of death if you can't trust the people around you to pull you out. If the younger opened up, maybe just the tiniest bit, the other would do the same. This was all a calculated game of chess and Jongho needed to play his hands right. He needed information and sometimes things needed to be given in order to receive. He would have to watch every word that would come out of his mouth from now on, however.

Jongho took a deep breath and began recounting one of the worst events in his life.

* * *

Yunho sat on the edge of his bed as he brushed Mingi's bangs back away from his face gently. After the cult members had left, the two Ghouls were quick to escape from that hellish place lest anyone came back, and now, the student was resting in Yunho's room on his bed. His expression was peaceful and his breathing was even but for some reason, he still hadn't woken up yet.

The blonde sighed as he stood from his perch, his hand grazing the brunette's face one last time. He turned to exit the room and closed the door softly behind him, knowing he would be back in that room in the next few minutes to check on the other again. The blonde looked up and saw San standing in the hallway.

"I heard what happened," The Ghoul said softly, as if he were speaking in a hospital. He took one look at his blonde friend and his heart clenched in his chest. His eyes were red rimmed, from crying or lack of sleep, San couldn't really tell. His hair was mused and he hadn't changed out of his club outfit. "How is he?"

"Uh, well," Yunho sighed as he ran his hand through his already messy hair, his voice hoarse. "He hasn't woken up yet but he doesn't seem to have any major injuries. W-We don't really know what they did to him until he does... If he does..."

"Hey," The shop owner chastised lightly. "You can't think like that. He'll be fine."

Yunho took in the words spoken to him but his eyes started to water. A hand flew to his mouth as the other arm wrapped around his waist as if to close himself off. He choked on a breath. "San, you didn't see it, the place was like some gothic horror show. He looked like a zombie, so unresponsive. Oh _god_ , I-I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't wake up."

San rushed to comfort the other. Despite the blonde being taller, he folded the distraught Ghoul into his arms. "Shh, Yunho, he will wake up. I'm sure of it. We have to stay positive."

"I need him." The other's voice broke, tears finally breaking and spilling over his eyelids. It was like all the stress of the night was being released all at once like a waterfall. "It hasn't been long but I need him. He-he is the only thing that makes me feel _normal_. I can't lose him, San."

The tattooed Ghoul's heart broke to hear his friend's sobs. He gently stroked the blonde's hair and continued to shush and comfort him as best he could. From over the other's head, San spotted Wooyoung enter the room, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the two embracing and his eyes grew pained. Yunho was such a pure soul. Neither he, nor Mingi, deserved something like this and he felt partially responsible.

"Has he been like this long?" Wooyoung whispered as he came up to the two. Yunho's cries had subsided for the moment into lazy sniffles as tears silently ran down his cheeks and he blinked drowsily. The winged Ghoul hoped he could finally get some rest soon.

"About ten minutes." San replied, watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye. "God, what was he even doing there?"

"Mingi got a flyer from some girl at his school." Wooyoung filled in. "Turns out she was wack-a-doodle and part of some cult. It sounded like they were going to sacrifice Mingi so she could ' _ascend_ ,' whatever that means."

San looked over at his partner and raised an eyebrow. "'Ascend'? Is that a metaphor for some kind of suicide pact?"

"No, I don't think so." Wooyoung shook his head. "I-I think they were _making_ Ghouls. They stabbed a girl with some syringe and her eye changed colors. It kind of looked like Hongjoong's."

The shop owner nearly choked on air. A million things were running through his head all at once as his eyes flickered around, Seoho and the other's words flying back into his mind. The underground organization that practiced cannibalism. The club that they supposedly were going to operate out of. Wooyoung, Mingi, and Yunho had found it but they had no idea what they had managed to walk into.

San's eyes flitted down to the blonde in his arms and the other next to him. There was no need to hold secrets anymore. This was getting too real too fast and it wasn't something they could just leave alone now. Wooyoung was right when he said it a few days ago. That hiding things would hurt him, _hurt them all_ , more.

Stealing his resolve, he looked Wooyoung in the eye. "I need you to call a meeting."

* * *

Hongjoong inhaled deeply as he slowly rose to wakefulness. He stretched on the soft bed, like a cat, and wrinkled his nose as a scent that was unfamiliar filled his senses. He cracked open an eye to notice that the sheets underneath his head were a different color than the ones he had at home and he didn't remember changing them just yet. The student turned his head to the side and noticed that someone else was in the bed with him. For a moment he stiffened thinking he had done something stupid before he remembered the events of the night before.

Seeing as he was the first one awake, the red-head shifted onto his elbow to get a better look ad his current bed companion. Seonghwa's normally pointed and intimidating features were currently soft with sleep and his normally pristine hair was endearingly mused and natural from moving in his slumber. The red-head bit his lip as he couldn't resist reaching out to try and brush some hair out of the way. He almost couldn't believe he was here. What had started out as a nightmare ended up like some kind of daydream.

The older must have been able to sense the red-head's movement as his eyes blinked open slowly. Hongjoong pulled his hand back as if he had been burned, hoping the other didn't notice, and his cheeks heated in embarrassment. Seonghwa smiled sleepily at the other.

"Hey, you," The agent's voice cracked from disuse. Seonghwa turned on his side so they could lay face to face. There was still quite a bit of bed in between them, but it was nice. "Did you sleep ok?"

"The best," Hongjoong replied. He tried to keep the smile off his face but he just couldn't help it. For once, there were no nightmares, no voice in his head, no lingering fear. He felt totally relaxed and it was all because of the person staring at him as if the red-head held the world in the palm of his hand. It both sent a little thrill through his chest and an uneasy feeling.

Seonghwa reached out and brushed the other's face that was covered by the gauze he had put on the night before. Hongjoong winced as his thumb brushed against where the bruise had previously been. "How's your eye? It was pretty swollen last night."

"I think it will be ok," The red-head shrugged as best as he could while laying on his side. He was glad that he managed to cover the eye in his shocked state. He wasn't sure he would have been able to explain how his black eye magically healed in a few hours.

Seonghwa's eyes ran over the student's face to try and gauge whether or not the other was lying or not. Seeing no outward signs, he sighed. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast. What are you feeling?"

Hongjoong's eyes widened as he watched the other pull the covers back and get to his feet. He tried to think of something quickly. "Just coffee is fine."

"Just coffee?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you must be hungry. I'll make you one of my world class omelettes. Breakfast of champions."

Before Hongjoong could protest, the agent was already out the door and making his way into the kitchen. The red-head shook his head fondly but figured he would have to find a way to stealthily toss out the food or something. He really didn't feel like making himself sick at the moment. The student was about to follow the other into the kitchen but a buzzing sound stopped him. He looked over onto the nightstand to see his phone sitting on top of it. The vibrations were so strong that the device nearly knocked itself off of the table.

Hongjoong reached over and grabbed the phone, hitting answer before he pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Hongjoong_?" It was Wooyoung's voice on the other end, his voice sounding relieved. "I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last half-hour."

Confused, the red-head raised an eyebrow and took the phone from his face for a brief moment. He clicked on the screen and saw that he had four previous missed calls from the blonde. It must have been urgent for the other to call him that much.

"Wooyoung? What's up? Why did you call so many times?"

" _It's Mingi_." The words cut through the speaker as sharp as a knife, the other's tone of voice making Hongjoong's blood run cold.

"Is he ok?" The red-head exhaled. He couldn't bring himself to speak over a whisper.

 _"There was an incident at the club."_ The blonde responded. _"We are having an emergency meeting."_

"I'll be right over." The red-head was up on his feet before Wooyoung could even say anything else. Hongjoong rushed out of the room and spotted Seonghwa whistling over a sizzling pan, completely oblivious.

"I have to go," The student said in a rush. He was already at the door and trying to put on his shoes. He made a face as they were still wet from the night before.

"What?" Seonghwa called from the kitchen. He made his way out into the entryway, the spatula still in hand. "You have to go right now?"

"Emergency- _Mingi-_ have to go check on him." The other tried to explain as he struggled with a shoe.

"Mingi?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "Your friend I met at the cafe? Is he alright? Do you need me to drop you off?"

"No!" Hongjoong said with a little more force than he meant to. He couldn't risk the other showing up and what he might see or hear. "I mean, no, it's ok. I need the run."

"Are you sure?" Seongwha didn't look convinced.

"It's fine." The red-head looked up from his shoe to see the worried and mildly disappointed look on the agent's face. Hongjoong paused and reached out his hand. He already had his shoes on so he couldn't step out of the entry. Seonghwa heeded the call and walked a few steps closer. The student reached out and grabbed the spatula free hand and gave it a squeeze. "I have to go but I'll call you later, ok?"

Seonghwa examined Hongjoong's face for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. Let me know how he is, alright?"

The red-head nodded and rubbed his thumb over the back of the other's hand in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Reaching behind himself, he grasped for the door. As the student stepped out, the two held on until they couldn't anymore. The door clacked shut behind Hongjoong leaving Seonghwa standing in the entryway, alone, with his hand still extended in the air.

* * *

_Yeosang stood in the simulation room, dodging robots. He twirled the metal bo staff in his hands effortlessly before he slammed it into the side of an approaching android. The hunk of metal flew into a wall and short circuited as it collapsed. The young agent did the same thing to another bot with the back end of his staff before he turned on the spot and jabbed. Instead of metal, the staff sunk into something soft. Yeosang was puzzled as he saw blood and was horrified when he looked up._

_"I should have asked for that transfer." Xion spat as if there wasn't currently metal pierced through his middle. "I should have just saved myself and Jongho."_

_Yeosang let go of the staff as if burned. He stumbled a few steps away in shock before his back bumped into something. He flipped around to see Xion, once again in front of him, but with blood dripping from his eyes like morbid tear drops._

_"W-we didn't want to leave you," The brunette's voice was weak, "Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."_

_"I was wrong to trust you," The stoic expression was gone now and replaced with anguish that crushed at the brunette's soul. "I had a family, a brother, and what do you have? Nothing! You should have died!"_

_Hands reached out and wrapped around Yeosang's throat, lifting the agent off of the ground as he struggled for breath. The brunette reached his hands up and clawed at the ghostly hands to try and pry them off but to no end. The agent gasped and kicked his feet in a last ditch effort as his vision began to tunnel. The ghost of Xion seemed to enjoy the desperation in the other's eyes._

_"Now, die!"_

Yeosang gasped harshly as he was abruptly brought out of his disturbing sleep. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he coughed as he tried to regain his breath. Sweat caused his shirt to cling heavily to his chest. The agent flopped back down heavily on the bed and grabbed a pillow that was beside him, tossing it across the room in frustration.

"Dammit," Yeosang cursed. This was the fifth night in a row he had woken up from a nightmare, the cold phantom of Xion's fingers tight around his throat. He hadn't told anyone about them, not even Jongho, but they were really starting to get to him. The other day he had even thought he saw Xion's ghost in the middle of the day, just watching him with a criticizing gaze.

It was survivor's guilt, something that they learned about extensively in the academy but no one is actually prepared to experience. The CCG is just a gathering of those who have suffered losses. Everyone will lose a superior or subordinate eventually. Yeosang was just naive enough to think that he would be good enough for it to never happen to him, let alone so soon.

How wrong he was.

Sighing, the agent held his hand up above his face. He was scheduled to get his plaster cast off today and replaced with a smaller, less restrictive brace. The brunette made a fist as best as he could and extended his fingers again. He made a face as the slight movement caused a twinge in his arm. He couldn't still be in pain. He needed to heal faster, become better. Jongho was risking everything working with Eden and he had to be there to help carry the weight in his absence.

Yeosang let his hand flop back down onto the bed. There was nothing worse than feeling useless and right now, that is exactly how he felt. Right about now, Jongho was meeting with Eden regarding the new task force and, what was he doing? Lying in bed like an invalid. He needed to do something, anything but he didn't even know where to begin.

The brunette shifted his head on his pillow, spotting his work laptop sitting on his nightstand from the night before. Getting an idea, he sat up and grabbed it. Opening it up, he typed in his passcode. After a few clicks here and there, he had found himself on the dark web.

Scrolling through a few articles, he didn't find much. Some of the headlines were rather interesting. It was a wonder what people would do or sell to make quick cash. He was about to lose hope when a link caught his eye.

He moved his cursor over it and clicked.

* * *

When Hongjoong walked into the back room, he really wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him. Wooyoung sat on the couch with San standing behind it while leaning his arms on the backrest. Both of them were quiet as they occasionally kept glancing at the blonde on the armchair off to the side. The normally chipper Yunho seemed to have the life drained out of his very being as he sat with a heavy weight on his shoulders. There were black smudges under his eyes as if he hadn't slept and his hair was sticking up in all different places. He was dressed nicely, however, and it was a strike contrast.

Cautiously, the red-head stepped into the room, trying to prepare himself for what they were about to talk about. He grabbed a seat on the opposite couch from the other two Ghouls. "I'm here. What is going on with Mingi? Where is he?"

"He's upstairs resting," San was the one who answered, his voice soft.

There was a condescending scoff. Three heads turned to look at Yunho on the armchair. " _Resting_. That's one way to put it."

Hongjoong furrowed his brows. He had never heard that tone of voice from the barista before. "I don't understand."

"Mingi and Yunho went to a club opening last night." Wooyoung answered to try and alleviate the tension. "I got a separate invite and ended up running into Yunho. At that point, Mingi had gone to find a bathroom but he didn't come back."

"Wait," San looked down at the winged Ghoul on the couch. "I figured you had gone with the others. You went by _yourself_?"

Wooyoung nodded with a grimace. Oh, this was going to turn into a fight. "I had gotten an extra flyer from Mingi, before he thought he would want to go." He took a breath, preparing himself for the worst par. "When I went to talk to you...I accidentally saw your notes about a club covering for a drug trade. I thought I would check it out myself to prove to you I can be helpful."

"So you just walked into a possibly shady club without any kind of back up?" San said incredulously. "Do you want to die?"

"Drug trade?" Hongjoong was confused. "What do you mean? Did you find anything about that drug?"

"I wasn't alone!" Wooyoung tried to defend himself. "Yunho was there and in my defense, I didn't think anything was actually going to happen!"

"But Yunho being there wasn't planned!" The tattooed Ghoul ran a hand over his face in frustration. "You're too impulsive. This is exactly why I didn't want you to get involved in this "

" _I'm_ impulsive?" The winged Ghoul scoffed. "Says the man who showed his _face_ to the CCG agent."

"Oh, so we are going to bring that up again-"

"Enough!" Yunho exploded. He was tired of all the arguing. It was getting them nowhere. "How is any of this fighting going to help Mingi?"

"What exactly happened?" Hongjoong was growing frustrated with being out of the loop. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You promised to tell me everything," The barista looked at the winged Ghoul seriously. "And you better start from the very beginning."

Wooyoung sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "A few weeks ago, the Ghoul that attacked Hongjoong had a drug in their system that made them more aggressive and a lot harder to take down. We were afraid that something this dangerous would start circling around so I had asked San if he could get his old boys from the gang to look into it. I guess they found something."

"Actually," The shop owner cut in. "The drug trade at the club was just a theory." At the puzzling looks he received from the others, San hopped over the back of the couch. He should sit for this conversation. "I had a meeting with the boys awhile ago. They mentioned that there is word of an underground cult organization that seems to worship Ghouls and mimic their behaviors as if they really were one of us. Basically, a bunch of cannibals right under our noses."

Yunho and Wooyoung shared a look. The winged Ghoul was the one to reply. "We know that now. We found them. One of the members, a girl who gave Mingi the flyers, was there. I think she tried to set this whole thing up. She said she needed Mingi to ' _ascend_ ' but we aren't sure exactly what she meant. I think we walked in on some kind of sacrificial ceremony. The leader stabbed the girl with a syringe and her eye changed. We just don't know if it was the same drug Hongjoong saw."

The student rubbed at his chin. "I'm not sure. The drug from before was used on a Ghoul and made them more aggressive and harder to take down but the drug you all saw was used on a human..."

"Wait," Yunho held up a hand. "I'm still missing a piece. How did you know that the Ghoul who attacked Hongjoong had a drug in their system? Did you see it?"

The red-head shifted in his seat. He looked at the other two Ghoul's in the room, wondering if he should say anything. Wooyoung seemed to give him a look as if it were time to come clean. He sighed.

"I got that information," Hongjoong said while looking down at his hands. He didn't know he could see the look on Yunho's face when he told him. They really were dropping betrayal after betrayal on the blonde. "I've been....getting information from a CCG agent."

"A dove?" Yunho raised an eyebrow. "You've been meeting with an agent and you didn't think it in your right mind to tell me about it? How did this happen? Do you know how much danger you put us in? All of us?"

"He found me first!" Hongjoong tried to defend. "He was the one who rescued me that night and I just kept running into him after that. He only told me about the drug because it was pertinent to my case. That's all."

"Does he know?" Yunho continued his tirade. "Does he know about you and that is why he keeps showing up?"

Hongjoong felt his cheeks heat thinking about the kiss from last night and their date. "No, no I don't think so." He squeaked.

"Don't get mad at Hongjoong," The other blonde in the room placated. "I was the one that put him up to it."

"Do I even know anything that is happening around here?" Yunho rubbed at his forehead. "It seems like you guys are better off running this whole thing without me because it's like you all are ready to sign your own death certificates."

"There is something big going down Yunho," San said softly. "I thought our mission was to help people. We can't do that if we just sit around on our hands and let innocent people get killed."

The blonde scoffed. "Unbelievable, a whole web of secrets." He shook his head wryly. "I don't know what stings more. The fact that I don't know whether or not I can trust you all or the fact that you didn't trust me."

The three other Ghouls in the room hung their heads, ashamed. There was nothing more painful then the look of betrayal and pure _hurt_ in Yunho's eyes. They really blew it.

Yunho stood from his chair and made his way towards the doorway. He needed to get some air. It was all too much at once. He opened the door and was about to step through when a body stopped him. He looked down and spotted a head of blue hair.

"Oh, sorry," Leedo rubbed the back of his neck apologizing. "I was trying to find San. He wasn't in the shop so I figured he was here." The man glanced around the blonde's shoulder, noticing the three additional sets of eyes on him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Leedo," San stood up from his spot on the couch and joined the others at the doorway. "What are you doing here. You don't normally contact me during the day. Are the others ok?"

"The others are fine," The other brushed off. He continued to look skeptically at the rest of the Ghouls sitting in the room. "I would say I could come back another time but it's actually kind of important."

"It's fine," San answered, knowing that the blunette was weary of sharing information with so many others he didn't know well. "Whatever you need to say to me, you can say to them."

The tattooed Ghoul glanced out of the corner of his eye as he said it, noticing Yunho's soft smile of appreciation. "No more secrets." San whispered.

Leedo still looked a bit skeptical but brushed away his concerns. If his old leader said it was ok and trusted these people, then he was sure it would be fine. The older man made his way into the room and that is when they all noticed he wasn't alone. Behind him trailed a smaller man who gripped onto the back of Leedo's jacket for dear life, his head bowed. The other man seemed nervous and fidgety as he tried his best to hide behind the slighter taller bluenette. The rest of the Ghouls in the room regarded this new person curiously as no one seemed to recognize him.

"It's ok," Leedo whispered to the smaller man beside him, pushing him forward just a little. "They're the ones I talked about." 

The other moved forward rather reluctantly and didn't release his hold on the other. The young man had light brown hair and long eyelashes that brushed his cheek whenever he blinked. He seemed maybe a year or two younger than the rest of them. His head was still lowered but he lifted it at the blunette's probing. 

"My name is Xion...and I used to work for the CCG."

* * *

_The night before_

He couldn't believe it, a one eyed-ghoul. He had never seen one in person before and it was a sort of surreal feeling. He took a look at the young man in front of him and couldn't help but be mildly curious and feel a sense of concern for him. The one-eyed Ghoul bared its teeth like a feral dog as the other man tried to take more steps forward.

"It's ok." Leedo held his palms out and tried not to make any sudden moves. He spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The one-eyed Ghoul hadn't brought out it's Kagune yet as they seemed torn between running away and attacking, as if it were at war with itself. The blunette could see the confusion and fear in other's gaze and it tugged at something inside him. From what Leedo could see in the dim light, the other's cheeks were sunken in with hunger. Maybe he could bring them to that cafe San and Wooyoung always went to. No one should be forced to rifle through the trash.

Leedo seemed to have pushed his luck too far, however, as he took another step too quickly. It seemed to have spooked the other Ghoul. The war within the hooded one seemed to be over and the attacking side won out. Leedo winced as the other Ghoul leapt forward and the blunette felt teeth sink deep into his shoulder, warm blood seeping out of the wound.

The gang member prepared himself for the pain and tearing but none came. Instead, the man at his shoulder went stiffened. Something dripped onto his jacket. At first he thought it was just blood but then there was another one, and another, followed by a small sniffle. He realized then that the other Ghoul was crying.

"Hey," Leedo said as softly as his deep voice would allow. He reached up and placed his hand lightly on the back of the other's head. "It's alright. You're hungry, right? I can show you a place to get food."

The gang member didn't move as he felt the teeth leave his shoulder abruptly. The other Ghoul pushed away from him harshly, as if he couldn't get far enough away. The hooded figure stumbled back a few steps and turned his head away to avoid looking at the blunette. 

"Not hungry," The Ghoul mumbled. The figure reached up and wiped aggressively at his mouth to get rid of the blood presumably there.

Leedo had to stop himself from scoffing. "You can't deny it for forever." He pushed. "A Ghoul's hunger is hell you know and you don't strike me as the hunting type."

"You don't know me." The smaller snapped.

"True," The other nodded. "But I want to help you."

The one-eyed Ghoul turned his head and raised an eyebrow where it was still hidden under the hood. "Why? Why would you help some random person."

"Because that's what me and my friends do." Leedo shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Being a Ghoul is hard enough, let alone without people to support us."

The other Ghoul just continued to look at the taller skeptically, trying to see if he could really believe what was happening right now. Leedo didn't seem to mind the probing looks, however, as he stood cooly with his hands in his pockets. The smaller's eyes locked on the still bleeding shoulder and sighed before standing a little straighter. He reached up and grabbed at the hood on his head, pulling it back to reveal more of his face. It was a young man with bright doe-like eyes. Leedo's blood was still visible, smeared on his chin.

"If I tell you who I am, maybe you'll think twice about helping me."

Leedo just smirked. "Try me."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" San gapped at the blunette in front of him. "Why would you do that?"

"You brought a dove? Here!?" Yunho's voice seemed to go up a few octaves. He wasn't sure if it was from shock, anger, or both. He didn't know San's boys that well but he had hoped they would be smarter than that.

"Leedo, are you crazy?" The tattooed Ghoul kept going. He stepped closer to his old subordinate, getting nearly into his face. "You've exposed everyone here. Do you want to get us killed?"

"Stop!" A voice cried while a smaller body inserted itself between the group, hand's extended. San and Yunho took a step back in shock as they stared into a red and black glaring back at them.

"A one-eyed Ghoul," Yunho whispered. Wooyoung and Hongjoong perked up from where they were listening in the background. 

"We sure are running into a lot of those now-a-days..." San mumbled to himself.

"Don't come for Leedo," Xion said fiercely, his eye blazing in anger. "He's done nothing wrong. I said I _used_ to work for the CCG."

"Oh, yeah," Wooyoung scoffed. "They start hunting you down when they found out your secret?"

"No," Xion's eyes shifted over to the blonde. "I died."

The air suddenly seemed to have been sucked out of the room as everyone regarded the new arrival. His tone was so straightforward it was shocking. Hongjoong couldn't hold the burning question in his mind back anymore.

"You didn't used to be like that, did you?" He took a step forward, nearly joining the gathering at the door. 

The young man moved his eyes from Wooyoung to Hongjoong, seemingly sizing the other up. Finally, he sighed. "No, not always."

"What happened?" The student probed further. "If you don't mind me asking."

Xion seemed to weigh his options for a moment. If there was anyone that was going to help him, here was his best bet. He gestured to the couch, motioning if he could sit. Together, everyone migrated and found a place in a seat.

"I was an academy early release," Xion began his tale. He folded his hands in front of him. "My team and I were investigating an attack by Lady Red when my partner and I were ambushed in our stake out spot. She had bombs."

The ex-agent's hands knuckles whitened as his hands tensed at the memory. "We were injured and I had broken my leg. I injected a cortisone shot and kept going. We had nearly escaped when the Ghoul we were fighting set off another bomb. The floor collapsed from underneath us. I managed to protect my teammates but I was impaled by a metal pipe."

Xion moved a hand to his abdomen as if feeling a phantom pain. He shook off the feeling and kept going. "I told them to leave me. I was as good as dead. The building collapsed and everything went dark. When I woke up, I was on the street and weeks had passed." He looked up and made eye contact with all the others in the room. "When I woke up, I had become this."

There was a beat of silence as everyone seemed to let the man's words sink in. Xion had lowered his head back downward, an overwhelming feeling bubbling up in his chest. Leedo looked over and noticed that the younger's hands were shaking, just slightly. The blunette reached out and placed his own hand on top of Xion's clasped ones. The other looked up and smiled softly at the other in appreciation.

"You just...woke up?" Hongjoong asked curiously.

Xion nodded. "Two weeks of my memory is just a black hole. Though, sometimes, I get these, I don't know, _visions_ , sometimes. Of white walls and beeping machines-"

_White. Surrounded by white. Figures crowding around him._

Hongjoong winced as he listened to the other talk. Flashes crossed his mind like a strobe light. He tried not to let the pain show on his face.

"Sometimes there is this shooting pain in my chest but it only lasts a moment-"

_Electricity running through his veins. Muscles pulled tight._

The red-head couldn't help the groan that came out of his mouth as he reached up the grab at his forehead. The pain was now as if someone had stuck a searing white-hot poker in between his eyes. The sound must have clued the others in as their attention was redirected. 

"Hongjoong?" Yunho asked in concern, already half out of his chair to go to the other. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," The red-head spoke through gritted teeth. The pain was slowly fading. He opened his eyes back up and blinked as the room came back into focus. "I-I think I've been getting flashbacks lately...of the hospital."

"Really?" Wooyoung's eyebrows shot up in shock. "You haven't been able to remember this whole time. Why now?"

"Don't know," Hongjoong sighed. He looked up and made eye contact with Xion. "But I'm starting to get an idea."

The ex-agent blinked in confusion at the attention. "What?"

"A few months ago, I was kidnapped," The red-head stated bluntly. "When I woke up, I was in a hospital room with no door. I managed to escape, but when I did, I had become-" Hongjoong reached up and pulled the gauze off of his face from that morning. "This."

Xion's mouth went dry as he took in the eye that matched his own. He never expected to run into another one-eyed Ghoul like himself. From what he knew at the academy, they were rare and hard to come by.

"Two weeks had passed while I was there and I'm just now getting snippets of that time." Hongjoong continued. "By the sounds of it, you might have gone through something similar."

"But he just woke up outside," San questioned. "If the same thing happened to Xion, from what you told me about your escape, I wouldn't think they would just throw him in an alley."

The red-head frowned. That was true, he had fought tooth and nail to escape. They didn't want to lose their precious 'test subject'. Then an epiphany hit him like a train.

"They let him go." Hongjoong exhaled. "They let him go to try and find me."

"Uh, are you sure?" Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. "We love you Hongjoong but that's a little self centered, isn't it?"

"No, I-" The student sighed as he rubbed at his brow. "No, look, something-something happened to me last night. I was attacked."

"What?" Yunho gasped.

"What happened?" San cut in. "Are you alright?"

"I was targeted." Hongjoong's hands clenched as he tried to stay calm and repress the memories of the night before. He blinked as there was a flash of red before it was gone. "Someone sent a Ghoul after me. He was told to bring me to 'them' alive. I think it might be the hospital trying to get me back."

"And you think I have something to do with this?" Xion asked in a mildly affronted manner. "I don't even know you."

"Xion doesn't have anything to do with that hospital," Leedo spoke for the first time in awhile.

"How do we know that," San raised an eyebrow. "I know you like to see the best in others, Leedo, but you just met the guy. He was an agent once. Loyalties like that don't just die overnight."

"Look, I didn't even want to be here." The ex-agent grew defensive. "I only came because Leedo said you all could help me."

"And help you with what exactly?" Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. 

"To move forward," Xion's voice was small. "To find out what happened to me. To see if this is _reversible._ "

Leedo brought his hand to the ex-agent's back and rubbed soothingly as the other's voice cracked. He was sure this was hard on the other. To suddenly wake up as the very thing you were meant to hunt was probably daunting. It could really mess with you head. 

"I don't think it is," Hongjoong shook his head solemnly. "Trust me, I've been down that road and it's not helpful."

"You don't get it," The younger spat. "I have a family, a _brother_ , that thinks I'm dead. I can't show back up as--as this _thing_."

The red-head grimaced at the other's words. Was this how he sounded when he had talked to Yunho? Ignorant and insensitive? Hongjoong frowned.

"You'll come to learn Xion," The red-head sighed as he stood from his chair and making his way towards the door. "That sometimes, human beings are the real monsters."

The room descended into silence as the door closed behind Hongjoong with a clack, leaving Xion with his head lowered and knuckles white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATEEZ 3RD AND 4TH WINNNNNNN
> 
> Sorry for not posting for awhile, I have been focused on streaming and voting and felt like having another chapter would be distracting. I have been working super hard with hardly any sleep haha but I'm glad it is paying off. I will keep pushing and I hope you will too if you have time!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the boring filler chapter. I will try to work on the next chapter and make it more exciting but we are in another build up section of the story. I have all the ideas but struggling to piece it together. I will do better.


	26. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of us really have a choice in how we are born but it is what we do with the life we are given that counts.

"I made coffee."

San looked up from his phone as Wooyoung backed into the room carrying a tray of mugs. The blonde set the tray down gently with a small clatter. He looked around the area and noticed that mostly everyone had scattered and it was only he and the other tattooed Ghoul in the room.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Yunho went upstairs to check on Mingi," The shop owner reached for a cup and pulled it off the tray. "Hongjoong had to make a phone call and Leedo is in the kitchen with Xion getting him to eat."

Wooyoung winced. "Yikes, will that end as badly as when we first started to get Hongjoong to eat?"

San shrugged. "Who knows. Must be quite the mind flip to become the very thing you're trained to hunt and kill."

"It's just so crazy," Wooyoung stared into his cup, watching his reflection cast on the dark liquid inside ripple. "Almost two months ago we had never seen a one-eyed Ghoul or thought that making them was even possible. Now we have _two_ people who have completely changed _species_ on our hands and a drugged up cult out for blood."

"What do you think their goal is?" The other raised an eyebrow as he brought the cup up towards his lips. He blew softly on it to disperse the steam rising.

"Don't know," Wooyoung shrugged. "But whatever it is, they are working for the Butcher."

San choked on his drink. The jostling movement sloshed some of the burning liquid over the edge and he jumped up in alarm as it landed on his pant leg. The shop owner cursed as the hot coffee seeped through the fabric and onto the skin below.

"Oops," The blonde grew sheepish. "Did I forget to mention that earlier?"

The other Ghoul sighed and his shoulders dipped low. He set the half empty mug back onto the table a little harshly before flopping into his seat once more. He rubbed at his forehead in exasperation. He could feel a headache coming on.

"The Butcher-" San started before he took a deep breath to regain his thoughts. "I-I just don't know what to do, Woo." The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but the other went on. "I still can't believe you went in there alone. We _just_ talked about this and every time I think we are in a good place, something happens. I know I'm guilty of this too but you're telling me the cult is working for the _Butcher_? What if he was there, huh? What if you got hurt? I know Yunho was also at the club but what if he wasn't? You didn't go together, he was only there by chance."

The tattooed Ghoul looked imploringly at his couch mate. San's eyes were wide and the emotion in them completely open, no barriers. The blonde bit his lip as an immense wave of guilt washed over him.

"I didn't think anything would actually happen." Wooyoung whispered. "It was just a coincidence that I had the flyer before I talked to you and then when I saw you asleep on your table, you just looked so-so _tired_." He rushed. "I just thought that if I checked it out, I could help cross one thing off your 'to do' list."

"I get you were just trying to help and I know you couldn't have predicted what happened," San conceded, although rather reluctantly. He was trying to keep a level head about all this. "Though it stresses me out, you did manage to get us some information on what we are really dealing with. Now we aren't walking into something blind."

Wooyoung nodded, seeing the other's point. He honestly felt a little relieved that the other seemed to be a bit more understanding this time around instead of biting his head off like before. He grinned. 

"We are really shit at communicating, aren't we?" The blonde chuckled. 

San took one look at the man beside him before suddenly pouncing and launching himself a the other Wooyoung shrieked as he was tackled to the couch, his back crashing onto the cushion behind him. He choked a strangled laugh as fingers began wiggling themselves against his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

"Get off you lug! You're heavy!" The winged Ghoul huffed with no real heat behind it. Secretly he was glad for the change. The air no longer felt so heavy.

The other Ghoul pouted before he stopped his movements. Instead, he flopped all of his weight on top of the blonde. Wooyoung rolled his eyes for a moment but placed his hand on the back of the other's head, stroking his hair softly. He would normally tease the other more and push him off but decided that they both needed a moment to just _be_ together. No outside stress and no work to attend to.

Silently, they listened to each other breath, their heartbeats above one another, and reminded themselves that they were both alive and safe.

* * *

"Seriously?" Xion raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the taller man standing beside him. "You expect _that_ to enter my body?"

Leedo shrugged. "Don't eat if if you don't want, but just know you're only going to make things worse."

The younger turned his head back and bit his lip as he stared at the plate in front of him. His stomach clenched at the site, reminding him of his hunger, and his mouth unwillingly started to water. Trying to distract himself, the shorter turned his head back and gazed skeptically at the man standing nonchalantly beside him.

"Why are you so determined to help me?" Xion questioned, putting a little authority in his voice that he picked up from the CCG. "Normal people don't just pick up strangers they see in an alleyway."

"Well most people tend not to try and forage for food in the trash." The blunette shot back but his tone remained unbothered. Instead, Leedo pushed the plate closer to the other. "Eat. You'll feel better."

"What do you hope to gain out of all of this?" Xion continued his questioning. Whether it was actually to get answers or to procrastinate he didn't really know. "Are you trying to make me one of your pet projects to get some brownie points with your boss?"

Leedo raised an eyebrow at the other's tone but didn't take it personally. Anyone would probably be upset in the other's situation. "You're stalling."

Busted. The shorter bit his lip as he looked back down at the plate. He picked up the fork and held it poised in the air. He took a deep breath.

"How-How do you do this?" The ex-agent whispered, putting the fork down again. "Just eat people."

"Well," Leedo started. "For us, it isn't a choice. It doesn't weird us out because we know we have to and there are no other options. It is what we've always known. Human's can eat for pleasure, we eat to survive."

Xion frowned at the mention of 'we'. "But I'm not-"

"One of us, I know." The gang member nodded. "I know it is awful what happened to you. It wasn't your choice and, frankly, we didn't even know something like this was possible. But do you really think being born this way was our choice? To have to kill and be hunted by people like you?" The man raised an eyebrow. "None of us really have a choice in how we are born but it is what we do with the life we are given that counts. Not all of us are mindless gluttons that want to kill everything in sight. Yes you have exceptions to the rule but not every human is a saint either."

Xion avoided eye contact with the other as his words struck a cord. It was obvious that not every person in the planet was worthy of a peace reward. Crime had existed way before the existence of Ghouls were discovered. To be honest, outside of the ambush that he had believed would be his last moments, he had limited contact with Ghouls. They were taught in the academy that they were all blood lusting monsters that killed for sport and were a danger to society. However, whenever he pictured a Ghoul, the blunette standing on the other side of the counter tracing the pattern in the granite with his finger definitely didn't come to mind. 

The gang member, seeing the other so quiet, sighed. "This isn't going to be easy and you will probably have a lot of adjusting to do. From what I've heard, Hongjoong is still having a little trouble coming to terms with some things." Deciding that sticking around and watching the ex-agent's first time eating was making things a little uncomfortable, Leedo pushed away from where he was leaning and made his way towards the door to give the other some privacy. Xion just watched the other walk away.

Reaching out for the door, Leedo paused for a moment. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other to leave him with one last thought to mull over. 

"I know you hate us, but I hope that you can at least give me a chance to change your mind."

Xion stood still as the door clicked behind the other man. So many thoughts and feelings were swirling around in his mind he wasn't even sure what to think. However, as he stood, one thing kept ringing in his head, standing out like a neon sign.

_None of us really have a choice in how we are born but it is what we do with the life we are given that counts._

He picked up the fork.

* * *

_Mingi opened his eyes to find himself standing in what felt like an endless white void. There seemed to be no up or down in this space. No beginning or end in sight. It was a mystery to the brunette how he had gotten here or how to even get out._

_There was the sound of a sniffle followed by a broken cry from somewhere far off. Mingi raised an eyebrow as he turned to try the find the source of the sound. Moving without thought, he took a step forward to where he thought the sound was echoing from._

_As the brunette kept walking, the ground beneath him seemed to slowly began to change. The soft clacking of his heels on the ground became dampened by soft green grass springing up in small patches from undertow. The white of the skyline bled into a soft, light blue and tall buildings sprang up before coming into focus._

_Mingi halted, the grass crunching under his step. In front of him was a small, hunched boy with his knees pulled up tightly to his chest. He couldn't have been more than elementary age with his head tucked downward and his thin shoulders shaking with the force of his cries. Glancing around the area, the brunette recognized it as one of his favorite spots by the river and where he would spend most of his days after school._

_"Mingi!" The brunette turned his head at the sound of his name but startled as another small boy ran full speed ahead towards him. The student held out his hands to halt the little one running before he hurt himself, but the boy didn't stop. The tall man prepared for the impact but was surprised when he didn't feel anything collide into him. Instead, the boy had run right through him as if Mingi's body didn't even exist on the same plane, like a Ghost that still had not passed on._

_The brunette looked down at his hands and turned them this way and that in disbelieve. They didn't seem to look any different. How could that have happened?_

_"Geez Mingi, you can't run off like that." Came a small voice from behind._

_Surprised, the taller turned around to see the little boy that had run through him with his hands on his hips staring down rather sternly at the one crying on the ground. Upon looking closer, Mingi realized it was Hongjoong, back in his elementary self. His best friend had always been a little on the smaller side but seeing him now, exactly as he was when they were kids, the brunette had forgotten just how tiny he had been in their younger years of school._

_With a sniffle, the boy sitting on the grass looked up and Mingi realized that it was the younger version of himself with fat tear tracks running down his cheeks still stuffed with baby fat. The teary boy raised a fist up and rubbed his palm roughly against his eye to whip away some of the water. When he put his hand back down, little Hongjoong sucked in a sharp breath._

_"He did it again, huh?" The boy said as he crouched down to get on the same level as his friend. He reached out to touch the other boy's face but he recoiled in what appeared to be pain or fear. The adult Mingi really couldn't see much from his vantage point but could figure out what Hongjoong was seeing. The entire scene felt vaguely familiar to him, as if he were remembering it from a time long ago._

_"You got to stand up to him Mingi," Hongjoong pouted as he took his hand away from the other boy's shiner of a black eye. "You can't let him swing at you like a piñata."_

_"How do you think I got this?" The younger version of him grumbled. The sniffles had died down and was replaced with an indignant frustration. "Besides, he isn't going to last much longer. Mom'll dump him in a week and then it's off to the next drinking scumbag."_

_Hongjoong let out a heavy sigh as he plopped himself 'criss-cross' onto the grass next to his friend. He found the other boy like this, bruised and teary, more often than he would like to admit. The small student wished he could do more for his friend but there was only so many options for kids like them. They had always said they were 'undesirables'. Pieces discarded by anyone and everyone around them._

_About two years ago, Hongjoong's mother had died. She was a kind woman, from what the young boy could remember, but those memories were few and far between as she was absent often. She was a single mother and had to work two jobs just to take care of them both and keep a roof over her young child's head. They never had much money, but Hongjoong didn't really complain. Instead, he would usually try to stay out of her way as much as possible as the woman would often come home stressed and overworked. The last thing she needed was an ungrateful child to deal with._

_Eventually, that was what killed her. Or at least, that is what the boy would always tell Mingi whenever it was asked. 'She worked herself to death.' That was how they met. Right here in this same spot by the river, Mingi was the one who had found the other crying after he had been absent from school for weeks. His mother had just died and he had been placed with his aunt for care._

_While his mother had been gone working, Hongjoong's aunt was a hateful woman with a mean gambling problem. When the boy had been placed with her, she would often be off chasing down poker tables or bet on game results. She wasn't really any good at these things however and ended up losing more than she earned. She also wasn't very good at paying her dues. Debt collectors beating down the door were a near constant and sometimes they would decide to take out their frustrations on the small boy who was unfortunate enough to open it._

_On the other hand, while Hongjoong's mother and aunt were never around, Mingi's mother was almost always at home. Usually she was passed out on the couch, though, with a drink still half full in her hand. She had as much concern for herself as she did for her own child and she had no qualms about inviting strange men home often in the vicinity of her vulnerable son. The woman would cycle through men like a revolving door at times. They would start with grabbing drinks together but the company his mother tended to like to keep weren't usually upstanding citizens and would often let their liquor get the best of them before turning violent. Most times Mingi was able to keep himself busy and out of the way, but those few times they did get him weren't pretty._

_It was on one of those days Mingi had run out of the house after getting a few bruises that he saw Hongjoong occupying his usual spot. He had walked closer to the other cautiously and was about to shoo him away to sulk when he noticed the boy was crying._ _Mingi decided to sit down next to the upset boy a few inches away to give him space but didn't say anything else. At first, he wasn't even sure that Hongjoong realized he was there but after a few days of repeating this process and still finding Hongjoong in his spot, the smaller boy finally opened his mouth and spoke. Mingi ended up doing the same. They had been together ever since._

_Mingi picked up a small rock from beside him and tossed it angrily into the water. It skipped twice before plummeting underneath the surface. Hongjoong did the same, managing to skip the stone three times before it met the same fate. They shared a moment of silence and just stared out at the water together. No words needed to be said. The older had been in this situation enough times to know that sometimes talking wasn't always the answer when you didn't have much else to say. A presence could be just as powerful._

_"So," Hongjoong started after a moment, the sun starting to set. "How long has this one been around?"_

_"'bout two weeks," The other grumbled as he sifted through the grass for another stone. Finding one, he gripped it tight to feel the weight in his hand before launching it. Five skips. "You ever just think about running away?"_

_Hongjoong nodded while grabbing a rock of his own. He tossed it in as well. Two skips. "Where would we even go?"_

_"D'know," Mingi shrugged. "Heard Australia is nice."_

_The other boy lifted an eye brow. "And how do you think we get there?"_

_The taller turned his head and gave him a once over. "You look small enough to fit in some luggage."_

_Hongjoong made an affronted noise and shoved the other boy over. Mingi laughed picking at the other as he put out a hand out to the side to keep himself from falling. Seeing the other in higher spirits now, broke into a smile and joined in the laughter._

_After calming, the two stood. Once more Mingi reached down and grabbed a stone. He put all his power in his arm and tried to toss it as far as he could across the wide river._

_The two didn't even look as the stone splashed heavily in the water._

* * *

Hongjoong leaned against the wall outside the back entrance of the cafe with his head tiled upward towards the sky. The clouds above were thick and showed heavy possibility of rain once more as they cast shadows on everything around making it seem later in the day than it actually was. The red-head sighed and watched as his breath became visible in the chill and curled through the space. He was actually thankful for the cold as it reddened his nose and shocked his nerves. Everything was becoming too much in the break room and he had to step outside for some air, hoping it would let him think better.

His best friend was in a pseudo coma brought on by some kind of Ghoul worshiping cult, a CCG agent had been turned into some kind of half Ghoul most likely by the same people who had changed him, there was some kind of drug circulating the streets that they weren't sure of it's true capabilities, the Butcher was still at large, and he was quickly growing feelings for a man he was technically supposed to be gathering information from. Hongjoong felt his eye twitch just think about everything that happened.

He needed a drink.

Sighing once more, Hongjoong reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened the phone app and saw he had two missed calls. Staring at the name, his thumb hovered over it. Taking a deep breath and gathering up the courage, he clicked it.

" _Joongie_ ," A deep voice came from the other side of the speaker after the second ring. It sounded relieved. 

Hongjoong bit his lip to keep from smiling. Suddenly, he didn't feel so cold as his chest filled with a subtle warmth at the nickname. A sense of comfort washed over him and, though they had seen each other meer hours before, it was nice to hear Seonghwa's voice again.

"Joongie?" The student raised an eyebrow.

" _Ah, sorry_ ," Came a rumbling chuckle the comes from a place deep within. " _I guess it slipped. I won't call you that anymore if you'd like?_ "

"No, no!" The red-head was quick to protest. "I like it."

" _I'm glad,_ " You could hear the cheeky grin in Seonghwa's tone. "... _Joongie."_ He teased.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes but didn't comment further. Secretly, he loved seeing this side of the agent. Seonghwa had many sides to his personality. Sometimes, he could be introverted and a bit shy but other times, the confidence jumps out. It made for an interesting dynamic.

" _So_ ," The older of the two continued, all traces of mirth suddenly sapped from his voice. " _How's Mingi_?"

The smile on Hongjoong's face dropped immediately at the other's words. His minor distraction was gone and everything came rushing back. Now was not the time to be discussing nicknames when you didn't know if your best friend was going to wake up.

"He's sleeping." The student answered shortly. "We aren't really sure what happened, just that he hasn't woken up yet."

" _What hospital is he at_?" Seonghwa continued, concerned. " _I could send some flowers_."

Hongjoong felt a bitter smile cross his face. It was a sweet gesture. "Thanks, but I think he prefers edible arrangements." The student tried to joke but the slight break in his voice gave him away.

" _I'm so sorry, Hongjoong_." The agent offered his genuine sympathies. " _I wish there was something I could do for you_."

The red-head inhaled shakily as he felt his eyes begin to sting. He sniffled and rubbed at his nose. He wasn't going to cry. He needed to keep it together right now. He appreciated the other's concern, however. 

"No that's ok-" Suddenly, something struck him. "If there was anyone that could do anything about this situation, it was Seonghwa. "Actually, maybe you can do something for me."

" _Anything_." Came the eager reply.

"Do you know anything about Club Desire?" Hongjoong didn't waste any time asking. 

" _Can't say I have_ ," Seonghwa denied, a little confused at the sudden change in subject. " _Why do you ask?_ "

"Mingi was there last night." The red-head would have to be careful what he disclosed but it would be good to have a CCG agent on your side as they have access to information normal people didn't. "I was wondering if you could look into something for me."

" _Hongjoong_ ," A sigh followed his name. " _I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that._ "

"W-Why not?" The stinging in his eyes grew worse as a feeling of helplessness washed over him. 

" _I can't use CCG recourses to investigate without there being suspected Ghoul activity_." There was genuine regret in the other's voice that made Hongjoong feel guilty for asking but he would never know unless he tried.

"What if I said there was." Hongjoong was quick to rush out. He didn't want to share exactly what he knew but maybe he could say just enough to sway the other.

" _Joong_..." 

"Really!" The red-head defended, desperation in his voice. "Hwa, something happened in there. Mingi went in and now he wont wake up despite not having any major injuries. That doesn't just happen to people."

There was a heavy sigh from the other end and Hongjoong could just imagine Seonghwa running a hand over his face as the line was dead for a moment. The longer the silence went, the red-head prepared himself to make another appeal. He was ready to pull out all the stops if he had to.

" _Ok_ ," The reluctant reply. " _I'll see what I can do_."

"Thank you, Hwa." Hongjoong exhaled, a wave of relief washing over his shoulders and the tension releasing. "You have no idea what this means to me."

" _I can't promise anything_." Seonghwa warned. " _It isn't going to be a full scale investigation without concrete information but I can ask around._ "

"I appreciate you trying," The student reassured. 

" _I have to go into work now but I'll talk to you later, alright?_ " The agent didn't seem that eager to go but he couldn't stay on the line much longer.

Hongjoong nodded even though the other couldn't see him. "Stay safe out there."

" _Will do._ " The call clicked off and Hongjoong pulled the device away from his face. He sighed as he pressed the button to lock the phone. He really hoped that Seonghwa would be able to find something, if only for his own piece of mind.

Suddenly, the back door flew open, startling Hongjoong. The red head turned to see San standing in the doorway with a panicked look on his face. He had never seen the Ghoul so frazzled.

"Hongjoong," The man huffed. "It's Mingi!"

* * *

Yunho was back in his spot as Mingi's bedside vigil. The blonde was in a chair this time as he grasped tightly onto the brunette's hand hoping that he would finally wake and grasp his hand back. The cafe had been closed for the day, as Yunho didn't feel much like working at the moment. It was almost early evening at this point and it was approaching the 24 hour mark since they had gotten the brunette back.

A soft knocking at the door caught Yunho's attention. He looked up to spot KQ standing in the doorway with his knuckles still against the doorframe. He was in his usually high collared coat that blocked most of his face as he waited for the other to invite him in.

"Long time no see," Yunho tried to muster a resemblance of a smile but he just felt too tired.

"There is a hole in the back of your shirt," KQ said blandly in a way of greeting. Yunho looked down at his burgundy shirt he was still wearing. He really should change but couldn't bring himself to for some reason.

The blonde just shrugged. "Guess that's what happens when you get stabbed in the shoulder."

The older man raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to question it further. "Heard that you ran into some trouble."

Yunho nodded. "This is Mingi. He hasn't woken up since last night. We aren't really sure what the cult we found did to him."

"That's why I'm here." KQ walked into the room and laid a case on the bed that the blonde didn't notice previously. He opened it up and revealed a makeshift medical kit.

"What are you going to do?" The blonde asked, gazing wearily at the other as he reached inside. The older pulled out something plastic. He removed the cap to reveal a needle.

"I was hoping to take a blood sample to analyze." KQ raised the needle up to the light to inspect it for a moment before moving closer to Mingi. "Maybe we can get an idea of what those cultists were doing before it burns out of his system."

"How do you know it might be chemical?" The blonde tilted a head as he held onto Mingi's hand tighter. He may be a Ghoul and could survive a lot but needles still made him nervous.

"If there isn't anything in his system, fine." KQ waked to the other side of the bed and grabbed one of Mingi's arms that was closest to him. He felt around for a moment to locate a vein. "We won't know if we don't try. We may even find a way to help him if he stays asleep."

Yunho bit his lip. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about taking blood without consent but if there was a chance to help the other, he would take it. Conceding, the blonde nodded his head at the older man, motioning that it was alright. Now with permission, KQ opened an antiseptic wipe and cleaned off the area. Once finished, he pierced the other's skin as gently as he could. He pulled the plunger back and the barrel filled up quickly.

Finished, he recapped the needle and set it aside. The older man pulled the needle out and gently whipped the area with a cotton ball before putting a bandaid on the spot. Yunho looked at the syringe curiously.

"Doesn't look any different." The blonde remarked off hand.

"That's because we have to run some tests first," KQ said while packing up his minor equipment. He closed the briefcase with a click before picking it up again.

"Didn't know you were a scientist." Yunho raised a brow.

"I know some people." A shrug.

"And we....can trust those people?" The young Ghoul was skeptical of potentially bringing anyone else into such a sensitive situation if he didn't know them.

"They won't know the details. Besides, confidentiality," KQ reassured. "Relax, they are on our side."

Yunho bit his lip but didn't say anything more. He trusted KQ and was hopeful that their judgement would play out. He would do anything if it meant Mingi would get better.

"I'll call you with the results." The older said as he made his way towards the door.

Nodding, the blonde watched the other walk out of the room. Once alone again, Yunho turned his attention back towards the sleeping beauty. His face looked exactly the same as before, peaceful with no signs of distress. If he were dreaming, it must have been a good one. Yunho clasped one of Mingi's hands in both of his own while. He brought the hand up closer to his face and kissed his knuckles softly.

"We're going to help you, Mingi," The dancer whispered. He wasn't sure if the other could even hear him or not but from watching dramas, maybe the sound of his voice would help bring the brunette out of his prolonged slumber. "You're going to wake up, and I'm going to be right here when you do."

There was a twitch. "Mingi?" Yunho sat up straighter as the hand in his grasp seemed to curl just slightly in his grasp. The space between the brunette's eyes furrowed. "Mingi, can you hear me?"

There was no response from the other, instead he seemed to go as stiff as a board, like he could be snapped in half at any moment. The grip on Yunho's hand was nearly crushing as Mingi struggled to fight off some bad dream or phantom. Finally, his eyes snapped open but it didn't seem like he was able to perceive any of his surroundings.

He began seizing. 

* * *

_Mingi smile fondly as he watched the younger version of himself walk away with his friend when he felt his body violently pushed backward. His head hit something hard behind him that made a clattering noise. The next thing he registered was what felt like a fist connect with his face. Unlike before when Hongjoong had phased through him, he felt the full impact of the hit._

_His body seemed to move on his own as he grabbed onto the collar of the person who hit him. In one swift move, he switched their positions and had the other person pinned against the metal wall of the warehouse. Mingi pulled his arm back and struck back, his knuckles stinging as they connected with the other's cheek, forming a bruise._

_Consciously, Mingi knew his body was moving but it was as if it were on autopilot. He had no control or say in what was happening at that moment. It was just like watching through someone else's eyes with no actual control. A guest in his own body._

_The boy he was holding spit some blood out from a split lip onto the ground and glowered at the other. Mingi, upset, brought his forearm up and pinned it against the other's throat, pinning him there loosely to where he couldn't escape. Looking at him now, helpless, the student realized that he recognized him. It was a high school classmate that always liked to pick on other students and seem superior to everyone else. From the looks of their uniforms, It was another flashback, like the one with Hongjoong, but this time he was experiencing it all over again in real time._

_Back in high school, Mingi used to get into a lot of fights and was so full of anger. For the first time ever, he and Hongjoong had been placed in separate classes on total opposite ends of the school. They hardly saw each other these days besides weekends so Mingi has taken to spending time by himself, always walking around with his headphones in his ears. He had started to get quite the reputation for being scary and anti-social which is the total opposite of what he normally was. He wasn't too keen on making new friends however. All he needed was Hongjoong and he didn't need anyone else._

_He remembered this particular day though. The boy in front of him, Minwon, wasn't his biggest fan. He thought that Mingi was rather stuck up walking around with his headphones and would often try and poke at him to try and rile him up. Most days Mingi was able to ignore him and his rather bad attitude but he woke up today in a bad mood. His mother had brought home another one and this time he had gone after her. As much as he held contempt for his mother and her decisions, he still cared about her. For better or worse, she was still the woman who brought him into this world and it was his duty to protect her, even if she didn't protect him._

_When Mingi, who was finally big enough to fight back properly, had pulled the man off his mother, she went postal. She bit into the boy and told him how ungrateful of a son he was and that he had no right to step into adult matters. That the man loved her and didn't mean to hit her. Needless to say, they argued and it ended with Mingi grabbing a bag of clothes and storming out of the house saying he wasn't coming home that night._

_Which led him to now. When he had gotten to school that morning and Minwon had issued his typical teasing, Mingi couldn't take it anymore and accepted the challenge. He was finding, however, that Minwon was all talk however as he took in the look of fear that had crept into his eyes as the rage and frustration took over in Mingi's body while he kept the other boy pinned._

_Seeing how scared the boy was snapped something in the tall student and he suddenly realized what he was doing. That he was becoming just like the sorry sad sacks that his mom kept letting into her life. Horrified, Mingi released the other and stepped back. Minwon didn't waste the opportunity and rushed away like a dog with their tail between its legs._

_Mingi didn't even really notice the other go as he stared down at his hands, the very ones that he had been using to hurt people just to release his own inner pain. That for a moment, someone else could feel what he was feeling. Feel as bad as he did._

_The floor opened up from underneath and he dropped down, free falling for just a moment before he crashed down into a chair beneath him. The furniture rocked for a moment at the force before all four legs were back down on the ground. Mingi looked around for a second to take in his sudden change of scenery. An empty classroom with the sunset streaming in through the large windows._

_Mingi winced as something cold was suddenly pressed against his cheek and he turned his head to see Hongjoong sitting next to him with a sterilized cotton ball in his hand posed close to the other's face. He raised an eyebrow at his friend's reaction._

_"What's gotten into you?" He asked as he resumed his task of disinfecting the scrap on the boy's cheek. "Your acting like I've never done this before."_

_"No, you're right." Mingi shook his head as if shaking off the strange fog that had clouded his mind. For a moment, it felt like he had been somewhere else, that he was doing something else. But that couldn't be right, he had always been right here talking to Hongjoong on one of the rare times they could actually get together these days. The swab returned to his cut and the taller brunette sat silently as his friend patched him up like usual when he got into a fight._

_Suddenly, there was a glitching sound that caught the brunette's attention and the room flashed as if someone was turning on and off the lights. Mingi watched as Hongjoong fluttered in and out, disappearing and reappearing in the light for just a moment before it all went still and back to normal. As if nothing had really happened. Mingi sat befuddled and reached up to rub at his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. Between in the center of his forehead, a sharp pain started to radiate. The boy winced._

_"Are you ok?" Hongjoong put the supplies away and looked his friend in genuine concern. The brunette didn't answer as he watched Hongjoong's black hair slowly start to bleed into a vibrant red color. The other didn't seem to notice the change._

_"Mingi?" The boy tried again. "Are_ _**you ok?** _ _" Two voices seemed to have_ _overlapped at the end of the sentence and Mingi blinked before turning his head to see Yunho standing beside him on his other side in his cafe uniform regarding him with a tilted head. "Well, if you're just going to stand there, clean these."_

_Yunho shoved a tub of dirty mugs he had pulled from tables into Mingi's chest. On reflex, the brunette reached out and took the item and noticed that he, too, was in his cafe uniform and standing in the middle of Utopia. The classroom had disappeared and it was only the two of them in the place._

_Seeing the other start to walk away, Mingi called out to the other. "Yunho!"_ _The blonde turned slowly and raised an eyebrow impatiently as a signal for the other to go on. It was a rather out of place expression on the man's face. "Where did Hongjoong go?"_

_The blonde looked at the other as if he had suddenly grown another head. "Who?"  
_

_Mingi pursed his lips, confused. "C'mon, you know him, he works here too."_

_"Are you sure you are alright?" Yunho asked slowly. "No Hongjoong works here. Maybe you should go home for the day and get some rest."_

_The pain in between his eyes flashed back like a flickering flame but only lasted a moment. A picture of a little boy by the river popped in his head but he wasn't exactly sure where it had come. Red hair. Eye-patches and minions._

_Shaking off the feeling, the brunette opened his mouth to say something but a weight landed on his back, nearly pulling him down in surprise. An excited squeal sounded near his ear and the man winced at the sheer volume. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see strands of long black hair._

_"Mingi!" The brunette was released and he turned around to find Sunny standing with a bright smile on her face, also dressed in the cafe's uniform. A sharp needle stabbed at his head. "Are you ready to go for our date?"_

_"Date?" Mingi asked confused as he rubbed at the spot on his forehead. What had he just been talking about?_

_"Yes our date, silly." The girl playfully rolled her eyes. "You are my boyfriend aren't you?"_

_"Boyfriend?" The brunette said slowly, enunciating every syllable like something foreign on his tongue. As soon as the word left his mouth, the pain grew too intense and Mingi winced. He dropped the tub of mugs that was in his arms with a crash as images flashed across his vision, like a movie in fast forward or a strobe light. Sitting on the cafe floor crying. Going to the movies with Yunho. Laughing with Yunho. Yunho's smile. Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunh-_

_"Babe?" Sunny leaned down so her face was in his line of sight. "You ok?"_

_"Yeah," Mingi exhaled as the pain faded. What was that? What was he doing just then? "Yeah, I'm fine. Let me just grab my stuff and then we can go."_

_"Are you sure? Here, sit down and let me get you some water." The brunette just nodded at the girl's words and guided himself shakily into a chair. He slunk back for a moment and closed his eyes, the light in the cafe too bright for his sensitive head._

_Cold. Wet. Mingi gasped and sputtered as water was tossed in his face. He blinked the droplets out of his eyes to notice that he was in a room decorated with red as someone in white stood before him. A white mask covered their face with only two red lines, one horizontal and one vertical intersecting like a cross over the right eye, decorated it._

_"Repentance for the non-believer!" The figure cried out while raising their arms up high. A light went on from behind and suddenly a large group of people dressed similarly were revealed. Together they chanted._

_**"Repent! Repent! Repent!"** _

_Panicked, Mingi tried to move his arms but he was shackled to the chair. His heart rate was off the charts and he could feel it in his throat. The figure reached into their cloak and pulled out a ornate silver dagger._

_"The non-believer will now pay for his sins!" The head figure announced. "From his blood, there will be rebirth."_

_The world moved in slow motion as the brunette watched the knife grow closer. Mingi tried to scramble back in his chair as best as he could. He extended his neck to create as much space as he could between the weapon and his body but it wasn't enough._

_He only had enough time to register the cool of the metal before everything went red._

* * *

"What happened?" Hongjoong cried as he burst through the door, Wooyoung, San, Leedo, and Xion hot on his heels. 

"He's seizing," Yunho called over his shoulder from his position hunched over the bed. He was keeping Mingi's shoulders pinned down onto the mattress as he convulsed. "Help me hold him down."

Hongjoong didn't need to be told twice as he rushed forward and grabbed a leg, pinning it before it could kick anyone or he moved enough to injure himself. Wooyoung grabbed the other leg and San took Yunho's place at the shoulders. The barista moved towards his head and shifted pillows so the brunette didn't end up hitting his head on the headboard. Leedo stood and watched the scene in front of him with pursed lips, a grim look on his face. Xion seemed stunned, like a deer in headlights, as he watched a man seize.

"Who is that?" The ex-agent whispered to the Ghoul beside him.

"Mingi," Leedo answered shortly. "He's human and Hongjoong's best friend."

Hearing this, Xion turned his head back slowly with wide eyes. He looked over at Hongjoong whose eyes had never left his friend, his gaze open and worried. The look was rather gut wrenching. When the man shifted his gaze to the barista at the headboard, he noted a similar expression.

"Does he...." The ed-agent gestured to Mingi. "You know... _know_?"

Leedo shook his head before answering verbally. "I don't think so but from what I've heard of the guy, I don't think he would really care."

This seemed to shock Xion as he whipped his head to the side. "Not care?" He asked, the idea completely foreign to him. "Ghouls and humans can't be friends. It isn't possible."

The blunette just turned his head and regarded the other with a raised eyebrow. "Who said?"

Xion didn't have a response to this and just continued to watch the others try and keep Mingi from flopping off the bed. His seizing lasted for about another two minutes before suddenly, he grew still. His tense body releasing like a snapped bow as he sunk back into the covers. One by one, the Ghoul's removed their hands slowly, as if not really believing it was over, and took deep breaths to calm their racing hearts. 

A shifting. The Ghoul's all immediately snapped their heads towards the brunette in the bed. He shifted again, releasing a small noise. Yunho quickly rushed to Mingi's side as San took a step back.

"Mingi?" He exhaled his name in a soft breath. "Mingi, can you hear me?"

The brunette grew still at the sound of a voice beside him and his eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks before they slowly, ever so slowly, cracked open. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as four faces hovered over him. He looked around the room slowly, seeming a little confused and as if taking in his surroundings, like he was waking up in an unfamiliar place. 

Finally, his eyes locked on the person closest to him. Yunho squeezed the hand in between both of his own and waited with baited breath for Mingi to finally say something, to make sure he was really alright. After a moment, he did.

It was the worst three words he had ever heard in his life.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! My depression has reached an all time high lately and I've just felt super hollow with no motivation to write. I'm still not better but managed to finish this one. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I did not proof read this one. Also sorry if it wasn't a chapter that you expected because there isn't much going on :/


	27. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Can I see you?'

_Transient Global Amnesia._

That was what KQ had called it when Yunho had called that morning after Mingi had woken up. The type of amnesia that impairs memory in a normally healthy person's mind brought on by extreme emotional stress or a "mini-stroke". The effects normally only lasted a day, or so Yunho hoped, but the symptoms could include confusion, nausea, and headaches. Until Mingi recovered, however, he wouldn't be able to recall any of the events of the previous day and anything associated with it. Meaning, no one but Mingi knew of the kinds of things he might have saw while he was captured. All of that was locked somewhere deep inside his brain. The barista only hoped that they would be able to deal with the reality of whatever that was once it unlocked.

Yunho stood in the doorway and watched as Mingi walked slowly around his room, taking in every detail and staring at it curiously as if he were discovering it for the first time. In a way, it was, but the brunette didn't really know that. Coming across a bookshelf, the student paused and stared at a photo perched on display. He reached out and picked it up gently, rubbing a thumb over the glass.

"Is this us?" Mingi asked softly, his eyes never leaving the picture.

The barista took a few steps forward and glanced over the other's shoulder to take a look even though he knew exactly what photo the other was talking about. It was just a simple selfie of the two of them that Mingi took the day the boy had taken Yunho to the movies as a thank you. The brunette's cheeks were puffed up and his lips pursed like he was giving a kiss to the camer. Yunho stood beside him half smiling while throwing up a peace sign. It was the first time they had hung out by themselves and the blonde had seemed rather nervous but in the end they had fun. As soon as they started dating, Yunho printed out the picture and set it in the frame as a reminder.

Mingi continued to stare at it intently, as if he were trying to conjure up the memory. He recognized himself in the picture but any thought he tried to bring up of the blonde was fuzzy at best and he had no recollection of taking the photo. There was a vague feeling of warmth, however, as he took in the blonde posed next to him. His brain may not remember, but his heart did.

"We look close." The sudden thought struck the brunette. "Are we?"

The question took the other off guard as he stood a little straighter. He scratched at the back of his head anxiously. This would be a tricky question to answer. Was he truthful and run the risk of the other running off? Or did he lie and hope Mingi remembers sooner rather than later?

"Yeah," The barista exhaled heavily. He decided to go with a sort of half-truth. He had a feeling that Mingi would be upset if he remembered and Yunho didn't tell him at least this. "We are."

Mingi just nodded his head, eyes never leaving the picture, and easily accepted the information. It didn't seem weird to him, hearing those words, so he figured it must be true. It was an odd thing, to learn something about your life that you should already know, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

"Where's Hongjoong?" Mingi asked as he put the frame back on the shelf for the time being.

"So you remember him, huh?" Yunho asked with a small, sad smile.

"I remember everything," The brunette said. He looked over at the blonde beside him. He gave him a little bit of a sad, sympathetic look. "I just can't seem to remember you."

The barista tried not to show the pain on his face or the whine that wanted to be released from this throat. His chest stung like he had been stabbed. "Do you remember last night?"

Mingi pursed his lips and hummed as he tried to think. After a moment, he finally shook his head. "No, I can't think of anything."

"Figures," Yunho sighed. "Hongjoong went out for a bit. Do you want some coffee?"

The brunette shrugged one shoulder noncommittally but Yunho accepted the answer and together they went downstairs. Mingi looked around curiously as they walked through the hall. He recognized the place, his feet familiar with this path, but he couldn't recall any specifics, just that he got the feeling he had been there before.

Yunho opened the door to the main part of the cafe and Mingi stepped through. As soon as he entered and took in the space, however, he stumbled as a wave of dizziness struck him. The blonde quickly steadied the other to keep him from falling as the brunette held his head in pain. The room was the most familiar to him, and he knew he must have spent a lot of time here, but any memories he had were blocked somehow. Like a river that was dammed with only a few trickles of water breaking through. Flashes of scenes moved before his eyes, almost too quickly for him to register.

_Working with Hongjoong. A blonde man named Wooyoung making coffee. Crying on the floor while Yunho held him._

"Mingi?" Yunho asked in alarm as he grabbed onto the other.

"I'm fine," The brunette spoke through gritted teeth. His head felt like it was being squeezed in a pressure cooker.

"Here, sit down." The blonde gently guided the other to a chair and sat him on it. Yunho rubbed at the other's back in soothing circles as Mingi continued to hold his head in pain. Finally, the aching ceased and the brunette took a deep breath.

"Better?" Yunho said softly with an arm still around Mingi. The student nodded and the blonde moved to stand behind the counter to ready a cup of coffee.

Mingi watched as the barista heated up some water before turning to reach for a container of coffee grounds. The blonde's movements were fluid and practiced, not a single bit of hesitation as he stared his work with concentration. There was a comforting feeling as the brunette observed, as if he had watched Yunho do it a thousand times before in the past.

"Hazelnut," Mingi suddenly blurted suddenly. Yunho paused and turned his head over his shoulder in confusion, his arm still extended. "You always make me hazelnut because you know it is my favorite and I don't like the french roast."

"You remember?" The barista lowered his hand and fully turned around to face the brunette. He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Mingi frowned, thinking for a moment, before sadly shaking his head in disappointment. Yunho managed to keep his face as neutral as possible for the other but his heart constricted inside his chest. Instead, the blonde reached out and placed his hand on top of the others and gave it a small squeeze.

"It will come to you," Yunho tried to reassure and stay positive. The brunette looked up and the corner of his lip quirked in an effort to make a smile but it wasn't convincing. It was rather unnerving when you could remember your whole life up until that point just to come up to some black hole of empty space. To have no recollection of something, as if a part of you was missing.

Yunho didn't say anymore as he poured the cup he had made, the hazelnut aroma warm and inviting. He set the mug down in front of the other and crossed his arms on the counter. "HOw about we just talk? Maybe that might spark something."

Seeing as he didn't really have anything to lose, Mingi shrugged and lifted the coffee cup up to his lips, blowing on it softly. Together, they talked about anything and everything to pass the time. Soon, they didn't even focus on their goal of getting the other to remember. Instead, they just relished in each other's company.

It was the best cup of coffee Mingi had ever had.

* * *

Seonghwa whistled as he spun his keys on his finger as he walked towards the door to the office. He typed in the passcode and waited for the click of the deadbolt being rolled back. When he walked through the entryway, he was surprised to find that the room already had the lights turned on, a consistent tapping sound filling the area. Turning his head, the leader noticed a sandy brunette head barely poking over the computer monitor.

"Didn't expect to see you here so early," Seonghwa commented off-hand as he walked closer, perching on one of the nearby desks. Yeosang didn't even pause in his typing to acknowledge his leader's greeting. Raising an eyebrow, the leader continued. "I see you got your cast off."

This time, the brunette did physically respond as he briefly held up his right arm, now sporting an arm brace instead of a plaster cast. He wiggled his fingers slightly, as if stating the obvious, and returned his fingers to the keys. Seonghwa frowned.

"What are you working on?" The older tried again, switching tactics. "He glanced at the screen and noticed freeze frames of the city street.

"Security cams," The brunette said shortly, as if that explained everything.

"What are you looking at that for?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow before a thought dawned on him. "Are you still trying to find out information about that failed operation? Yeosang, most of the relevant tapes we needed were destroyed in the fire and we were told to stand down until we received new orders. Jongho is on the case now with a specially designed team. We have to trust that he will take care of it."

Yeosang's shoulders tensed as his leader spoke and his fingers slowed to a stop on the keys. Seonghwa didn't seem to notice and continued. "I know this is hard on you but you need to rest. The deep bags under your eyes tell me you're not sleeping and I'm sure you aren't eating. You're spreading yourself too thin."

As the leader talked, the brunette's shoulders rose higher and higher with tension, nearly up to his ears. Finally, he snapped. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Yeosang slammed his balled up hands onto the desk, rattling it with the force. Seonghwa jumped from the sound and looked at the other in alarm.

"Yeosang," The leader sighed after a moment. He sympathized with the other's feelings, he was in a similar state after Maddox, but he was only going to give the other so much time to throw a little pity party before they had to focus if they wanted to catch these guys. They were a team and it was about time they started acting like one again.

"Trust me, you aren't doing nothing. We _will_ catch them." Seonghwa stressed, "Jongho just happens to be in a better position for that than us right now. We have to trust him. When he calls for us, we will be there."

The brunette's shoulders slumped abruptly and his clenched fists unfurled out onto the desk with a sigh. He rolled his neck to relieve the rest of the tension there. "I know. I guess I just needed something to occupy myself. Desk duty is driving me crazy."

"Why are you going through all that footage anyway?" The leader stood back up and placed his hands in his pants pockets. "Isn't it kind of a waste of time? We already went through them once." Seonghwa gestured to the bulletin board behind him that was still decorated with grainy pictures.

"I thought I could find footage of the people that attacked us and pull up other cams in the area to see if I could trace where they emerged from instead of just looking at the ones outside the building. With any luck, we might see one or two of them without the mask." Yeosang said, turning back to his work.

"Wouldn't that take a long time? That must be hundreds of hours of footage. How long have you been at this?" Seonghwa raised an eyebrow in surprise as his phone buzzed his pocket. He pulled out the device to look at it while still replying.

 _'Mingi's awake'_ It was a text from Hongjoong. Seonghwa typed a quick reply as Yeosang responded.

**_'That's great. Do you need me to bring you anything? How is he?'_ **

"Not long," the brunette shrugged. "Since about seven this morning."

"Seven?" The other popped his head back up to regard his subordinate curiously. "It's almost two in the afternoon."

"Is it?" Yeosang lifted his good wrist up to check his watch. It was. "I didn't notice."

"Yeosang." Seonghwa started as if a parent scolding a petulant child. He ran a hand through his hair as his phone buzzed again. "I'm ordering you to take a break."

_'Can I see you?'_

"One more tape and then I'll take a break." The brunette brushed off. "I think I'm close to finding something."

Seongwha sighed as he looked at his phone. He shook his head at the other's response. He would force Yeosang to rest whether he liked it or not. The leader typed a reply to Hongjoong's second message and was about to put his phone back away when it vibrated one more time. It was an email notification. Tapping the banner, he read over the contents quickly and frowned.

"We're back!" The door burst open and in walked a cheerful looking Hwanwoong trailed by a Ravn who was suppressing a yawn. The skipping younger agent halted abruptly when he took in the new presence in the room and Yeosang's deadpan stare. "Oh, Seonghwa, when did you get here?"

"Just a little bit ago," The leader answered back while walking towards the two new occupants in the room. He shifted his gaze to Ravn. "Did you get it?"

The other leader schooled his face suddenly and took on a more serious expression. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Uh," Hwanwoong stood in between the two agents who seemed to be having a whole silent conversation and reminding them of his presence. "Care to share with the class?"

"We have new orders," Ravn announced to the room. "The Butcher hasn't struck since the botched operation and so his investigation is going on hiatus until further notice."

"Right now we are going to provide back-up to a raid." Seonghwa picked up. "Apparently an informant has notified us of a human auction that's been taking place."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hwanwoong put up a hand in a stop like motion. "Do you mean an auction run by humans or a _human auction_." Are Ravn's look, he quickly lowered his hand. "Right, dumb quesiton."

"As if they didn't get enough satisfaction from hunting us like animals," Ravn sighed as he rubbed at his brow. "Is there anything these Ghouls won't do?"

"There is a chance that the place will be crawling with big wigs," Seonghwa cut in. "We may even run into our old friends Lady Red."

This caught Yeosang's attention as he sat up at his desk. "When is the auction supposed to take place?"

"Possibly in the next week," The older of the two leaders answered. "Our informant is supposed to meet up with someone at some club to deliver that information. They want us to be the ones securing the area."

At the mention of a club, Seonghwa looked over at the other agent and furrowed his brow. It couldn't be the same one that Hongjoong had asked him to check out right? That would be too much of a coincidence.

"Pretty subtle place for an information exchange, don't you think?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"It will be loud and crowded. No one would think twice about two more people being there." Ravn shrugged a single shoulder. "We have to be the eyes and ears to prevent anything from happening."

Yeosang looked like he wanted to say more but a ringing filled the room. The whip- wielding agent looked down at his phone sitting on the desk. An unknown number had popped up.

"Sorry, I have to take this." The agent said as he grabbed the device and quickly scurried out of the room, three pairs of curious eyes following his exit.

As soon as he was in an empty hallway, Yeosang hit _'answer_ ' and held the phone up to his ear. "I thought I thought I told you not to call me at work."

The agent's gruff tone was met with a distorted chuckling definitely caused by a voice modifier. " _Easy princess."_

"What do you want?" Yeosang didn't even rise to the obvious lure in the other's comment.

" _Don't get snippy,_ " The voice on the other end lost all the humor it had before. " _You were the one that clicked on our link."_

The brunette gritted his teeth to keep from snapping back but took a deep breath. "Fine, why are you calling?" He asked, a lot calmer this time.

 _"We found what you wanted."_ The gruff auto-tuned voice said. _"Give us a week."_

"A week?!" Yeosang said a little too loudly in surprise. Two people walking down the hallway shot him a look. The agent just ignored them and turned to face the wall. Quieter he hissed into the receiver. "Can't you get it any earlier? I'm paying good money."

 _"Can't_ ," Denied the other. " _Demand is high_."

Sighing, Yeosang rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "Fine. Just text me the place to meet when you have it ready."

The person on the other end agreed and Yeosang ended the call. He continued to look at his phone screen and watched as it went black, squeezing the device hard. He sighed once more before he put his phone back in his pocket and headed back towards the office to get some more work done.

He really hoped he didn't regret this.

* * *

Jongho wrung his hands together nervously as his eyes raked over the nameplates of the others that would be joining him at the conference table. It was finally time to meet the rest of the task force he would be sharing his time with and he was honestly a little intimidated. It was obvious that he would be one of the greenest agents in the room and he wasn't sure how the others would take it.

What made him the most nervous, however, were the odd seating arrangements. As usual, the head of the table is taken by whoever would be conducting the meeting and the one of highest rank, in this case Eden, and the following ranks would be sat at either side and then go in descending order. Jongho's spot, however, was directly to the right of Eden, a place normally reserved for the second in command and next highest officer. He had no business being in this position and the young man stayed perched towards the edge of his seat ready to bolt the second someone told him too.

The door to the conference room opened and Jongho stood up and bowed out of respect for whoever it was that had just entered. His actions were treated with a chuckle and he stood back up right to get a look at who had just joined. It was Eden.

"Relax, Jongho," The man said in an easy going manner. "You look like you're about to take off any moment."

"Sorry, sir." The younger apologized. Eden gestured for him to take a seat which he did so reluctantly. "I'm just a little nervous meeting everyone."

"Don't be, it will be alright." The leader took his place at the head of the table. In the next second, the door opened from behind the younger once more and four people walked through, two men and two women.

The first of the men was tall with platinum blonde hair and wore two small silver hoops in both ears. He had a rather broad chest and looked as if he was about to burst out of his suit. One flex and the buttons would surely pop off. Jongho gulped. He knew he was strong but it seemed like nothing compared to the other in front of him.

The next man seemed rather mild mannered and smiled brightly as he entered the room. His hair was died blue and a little longer in the back, like the beginnings of a mullet, but his bangs were split in the front showing off his forehead.

The first girl had cropped and layered shoulder length hair that curled outward just slightly. It was nice a light brown, almost auburn color that complimented her facial structure. She seemed tiny and compared to the two taller men beside her.

The other woman was only an inch taller but she exuded a confidence that made her presence more prominent. She had long dark hair that was lightly curled. She seemed at home in her loosely cut pant suit as she stood with her hands in her pants pockets.

"Jongho, meet the rest of the squad." Eden introduced with a wave of his hand. "Each one has their own specialties and have been specifically hand picked for this task force."

"Nice to meet you," The buff man spoke first. Despite his large muscles, he had a bright smile on his face and a friendly demeanor as he walked closer and held out a hand. "I'm Lee Hoseok but most call me Wonho."

"Choi Jongho," The younger reciprocated as he grabbed the hand presented to him. He winced as the other gripped just a little too hard.

"Whoops!" Wonho chuckled as he pulled his hand back to rub at the back of his neck. "Sometimes I don't realize my own strength."

"s'ok," The young agent brushed off as he shook out his hand. He was definitely a force. Jongho felt weak in comparison. Maybe he would go hit the gym after this.

"You'll have to excuse him," The woman with the long hair said. Her voice was deeper than the agent had expected. She held out a soft delicate hand. "Hi, Moon Byul-yi."

Jongho nodded and shook hands with the woman, just like he did with Wonho before looking over at the other two. The man with the dark blue hair just smiled and nodded before introducing himself.

"Lee Hoetaek, Hui for short." The blunette introduced. "Been with the CCG for years and I've never seen anything quite like this. I hope we can work well together."

"Dami," The last woman interjected. When the others just shot her a look she rolled her eyes. "Lee Yubin, us youngest have to stick together."

Jongho raised an eyebrow and nodded at the woman's response. The demeanor she carried made her appear somewhat mature, he couldn't have been more than a few years older than him. The young agent opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat. The group turned around collectively to see Eden still standing at the edge of the table.

"Well," he started. "Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we all have a seat?"

The group heeded their new leader's orders and shuffled their way towards the chairs. Jongho sat back down in his original seat, despite his discomfort, and Hui sat across from him on the left of Eden. Wonho was on his other side followed by Moonbyul. On Jongho's left was Dami.

"Let's get started shall we?" Eden shuffled some papers in front of him to start the meeting when the sound of the door bursting open loudly caused everyone to jump. All of them swiveled their heads to look over and spotted a small man panting heavily in the doorway. He had choppy black hair that flopped over his forehead and dressed in the typical suits that the CCG were assigned to wear.

"Sorry I'm late!" The man exhaled heavily, still trying to catch his breath. "I had a last minute meeting that ran long."

"Ah, Jihoon," The eldest said in mild surprise. "I didn't think you would be able to join us today."

"I shifted my next appointment to squeeze in the time," The man, now known as Jihoon, said. He made his way from the door and walked around the table, taking a seat beside Dami to make the table distribution even. He seemed to know the other's at the table as they all shared a collective nod of greeting.

Seeing Jongho's confused face, Eden decided to introduce the new intrusion. "Jongho this is Lee Jihoon but most people in the field call him Woozi."

"Woozi?" The youngest raised an eyebrow at the name. It seemed like everyone here had something different that they went by in the field. It made sense, if anyone called out their name during a fight, then vengeful Ghouls wouldn't know their real names in order to track down their families as easily if they had them. Maybe he should consider getting a field name of his own.

The new arrival seemed to sit just a little straighter at the mention of his name, apparently misreading Jongho's tone. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, no no!" The youngest was quick to wave away. he really was out of his element here. "I just thought it was a rather unique name."

"Wait till you see him in the field," chuckled Hui. He knew how fiery The shorter could get but it was mostly a front, all bark and no bite, at least to those that didn't count. Against Ghouls, however, that was a different story. "You will find out real quick how he got his name."

"Noted," Jongho nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. He missed his old team already. He missed Hwanwoong's terrible jokes, Ravn's kind nature, Seonghwa's caring demeanor, and Yeosang's dry humor. A thought of Xion quickly flashed through his mind and he frowned, steeling his resolve. He was here for a reason and he was going to fulfill his mission no matter what.

"Well," Eden called everyone's attention back once more. "We have our first assignment."

There was an immediate shift in the room. Everyone sat just a little straighter and all humor seeped from their faces. It was time to get serious and find out the real reason they all had been brought together. Jongho tried to keep his leg from bouncing underneath the table, anxious.

The squad leader started handing out files and the rest of the table passed them down. Once he had received his, Jongho flipped it open to the first page and frowned. Several pictures of mangled corpses and crime scene tape greeted his eyes.

"Another team has been working a case regarding human auctions." Eden recited as the others looked over the details. "Just yesterday they managed to create a stake out operation and they have found the location where they believe an auction will be held later next week."

"They really do think this is all a game," Dami scowled as she flipped the page.

"And we are to assist with the sting operation?" Moonbyul speculated with a raised brow as she looked up from the folder. It was pretty standard procedure for other teams to be called in to assist with large jobs such as this one.

"Yes and no." The leader shook his head. "While we will be there physically, we will be working separately. It's not confirmed but there is a rumor that Lady Red will be present. We need to be ready in case that happens.

At the mention of Lady Red, the folder in Jongho's hands crinkled as he tightened his grip. If they were there, he may be getting his chance at revenge a lot earlier than he expected. The risk of this mission was high, and there was a very good chance that they would lose a lot of good agents in this raid, but Jongho was prepared. This was what he had been working toward and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers if the bomber really was there.

"The raid is just a distraction then?" Wonho asked. He didn't like the sound of agents going against a horde of Ghouls. "We're just using agents?"

"The raid serves a purpose." Eden shot down. "It's just not our purpose. Our priority is gathering information and taking down the ones responsible for the building explosion. We don't know the full capabilities of this group or their end goals but one Ghoul is dangerous enough, let alone a united force with an agenda."

"So, we go in," Woozi said, "Then what?"

"We won't know much else until the informant has their last meeting sometime this week." THe leader answered back. "Once we hear back that's when we'll know."

"Step one: make a plan." Hui said, closing his folder. "Step two: throw the plan out the window."

Moonbyul gave a sudden snort of humor. "Sounds about right."

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink." Wonho said as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms overhead. His back gave a loud pop. "We can take the newbie out. See how he handles his alcohol."

"Oh no," Jongho tried to politely decline, feeling a small ball of panic form in his chest and feeling a little shy at having all the attention on him. He wasn't ready for anything like this. He had just met these people and it was already a little overwhelming.

"Don't be like that!" Dami said cheerfully as she patted him rather harshly on the back, causing the youngest to jolt with the force. "It'll be good. Team bonding and all that."

"You all go ahead," Eden said, standing from his chair and pulling his suit jacket from the back. "I think I will let you youngsters have all the fun, I still have some work to do."

"Oh come on," Woozi protested, also standing. "You say that as if you're ancient."

"In this kind of field, he kind of is." Moonbyul supplied with a small shrug, unhelpful. "Most tend to stick in the office dealing with bureaucratic red tape by now. You're one of the few that still goes out for some action."

"Well, not tonight he doesn't." Eden said with a smile and a chuckle. "You guys have fun."

There was a chorus of ' _booing_ ' and ' _you're no fun_!' being shouted as the group congregated in the middle of the room. Jongho hung back, feeling a little awkward and out of place until he felt a hand grab his arm and pull. The younger looked over to see Dami smiling back as she guided him over to the rest. He moved hesitantly but was enveloped into the group with open arms. They all smiled as they all continued to talk and bond as a team.

Jongho laughed at a joke as his eyes slid over to the still open case file, the smile on his face slipping away, the empty gaze of the dead woman staring back burning a hole in his mind.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here."

Seoho turned around from where he was sitting at the edge of the roof gazing at the stars. Keonhee stood with his hands in his pockets, the roof door closing behind him. The moon was full and cast a light glow on his features, making them appear softer. The Ghoul sitting didn't answer as he turned back around.

"How'd you find me?" Seoho spoke, the other's footsteps growing closer.

"You always come here when you want to think." Keonhee said, settling himself besides the other. "Nice night, huh?"

"Where's Leedo?" The other ignored the question.

"Not here," The taller shrugged. "Messaged earlier that he wouldn't be around for the next couple of days. Said he had to take care of something."

Seoho just hummed in acknowledgement. "We all need a bit of a break. Boss has us running errands day and night."

"That Seongsu group has been getting worse." Keonhee sighed. "They're like zombies. Once you think you get rid of them all, they keep coming back."

Seoho shot the other a strange look. "Do you mean herpes?"

Keonhee just tilted his head curiously like a small puppy, his eyes wide with innocence. "Isn't it the same thing?"

The other just shook his head and decided not to comment further. Keonhee was his own special kind of person with a rather unique outlook on life. It was best to just drink his kool aid sometimes rather than fight it.

Figuring it was starting to get too cold outside, Seoho made to stand while dusting off the back of his pants. "We should get some rest. It is almost time for our patrol."

Their gang spent the majority of their days and nights in an abandoned building that they had adapted over their time there. Actually, it was more of a little commune in the area. Any time a company came to try and occupy it, the rest of the group was always quick to scare them off. This place was home to most people as over half of the gang were either runaways or homeless.

In the beginning, when San had been running it, this place had been a refuge for those who didn't have a place to belong. With him gone, the warm atmosphere that surrounded the place before had dissipated. Now, it just felt like an empty shell that just occupied space. The only reason that Seoho, Leedo, and Keonhee stuck around was to watch the younger ones under the new leadership and try to preserve some of what San left behind but they were quickly growing tired. They knew it was about time they found their way out and take the youngsters with them.

Keonhee nodded and made to follow. As soon as Seonho reached out and grabbed the handle, there was the sound of an explosion from somewhere in the distance. The after blow was strong and the two had to brace themselves as the building shook and a wind brushed over them.

"What was that?" Keonhee gasped as soon as they righted their footing from the aftershock. Seoho looked over and caught sight of smoke rising from behind the other's shoulder. Not wasting any time,the Ghoul threw the door open with all his might and raced down the stairs, Keonhee not far behind.

Rushing towards the site of the blow, they would bump into and shoulder people rushing in the opposite direction. THey didn't even pay any mind to this and continued to push forward into the haze. When they got closer, they skidded to a halt.

 _A wall of fire._ It seemed to engulf everything in its path like a ravenous monster. Broken wooden beams crashed to the ground as the building lost its structural integrity. The worst part was that this was the building they normally housed their youngest members.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seoho caught movement. " _Jo!_ " He hollard, frightening the young teenager and causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Seeing that it was one of the group, the young boy named Jo jogged over. He was stick thin and on the shorter side. They had hoped when they took him in he would manage to gain weight and grow a few inches with a healthy diet. His hair was matted with dirt and sweat and his skin was coated in soot smudges.

Once the boy was close enough, Seoho grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned down to his level. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," The poor boy stuttered, shaking like a leaf from the adrenaline. "One minute we were playing soccer outside and then the building blew!"

"Was anyone left inside?" Keonhee asked worriedly as he came up from the other side.

Jo shook his head. "Everyone was outside. The only one not accounted for is Junyoung but he went to the arcade with some of the hyungs."

Seoho breathed a sigh of relief as his hands slid of the other's shoulders and he stood back up straight. He turned back to look at the fire still burning, the heat warming his skin. He ran a ragged hand through his hair.

"Who would do something like this?" Keonhee asked in disbelief. Memories of when he had lived in that very same building crossed his mind. It was hard to believe the place he had spent so much time in as a teenager was now going up in flames.

There was a whistling sound followed by a thunk and everyone jumped back to avoid whatever had flown at them. Looking down, an arrow had stuck itself in the ground. Quickly, the two Ghouls threw the young boy in between them and faced outward to both create a shield in case there were more arrows and to keep watch. There was a tense beat but no more arrows followed the first. Relaxing for just a moment, the two older Ghouls shared a look before Seoho walked forward a few steps to check out the arrow while Keonhee stayed close to Jo.

Once close enough, Seonho crouched down, noticing a piece of paper wrapped around the weapons and secured with a neat piece of red twine. Plucking the arrow out of the ground, the Ghoul stood. Carefully, as if expecting something to happen, Seoho pulled one end of the string and watched it unknot. Finally, he unwrapped the note, tossing the arrow to the side. No one moved as his eyes quickly scanned the contents. After a moment, the gang member looked up, expression serious.

"We need to call San."

* * *

Hongjoong blew softly into his cupped hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to keep warm on the side of the street. It had been fairly mild that morning so he had decided to forgo his jacket but was severely regretting that now as the sun had set. He hoped he wouldn't have to stand there for much longer.

It seemed that his thoughts had been answered when in the next moment, a sleek black car pulled to the side and slowed to a stop where Hongjoong was standing. Stepping off the curb, the red-head reached out and grabbed the handle pulling it open. He stuck his head inside.

"It figures you would have a black car," The half-Ghoul said with a soft smirk and teasing tone.

Seonghwa chuckled from behind the steering wheel. "Came with the job."

The red-head slid inside, seating himself on the pre-heated leather seats and shut the door. Immediately he shoved his hands in front of the heating vent in front of him, sighing in relief as the warm air thawed his red fingers. Seonghwa shifted gears and did a quick glance in his mirrors before pulling away.

"You know," The agent said with a smirk as he drove forward. "You wouldn't be so cold if you had a coat on."

"Oh, gee," Hongjoong huffed lightly with a false pout. His voice was higher, imitating a sweet southern girl. "Why hadn't I thought of that?"

Seonghwa chuckled at the teasing before he turned on his signal to switch lanes. "Seriously though, why aren't you wearing a coat? Didn't you hear? It is still winter in Korea."

"Maybe I wanted to give being a popsicle a try?" The red-head shrugged one shoulder. When the agent shot him a side eye, Hongjoong sighed. "I forgot it at the cafe. With Mingi waking up, it was the last thing on my mind to grab."

At the mention of the other student, Seonghwa's light smile slid off his face, the mood instantly shifting. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," The student exhaled. "I think he will be. Right now he is having some memory problems."

"Do you think he will remember?" The agent pried lightly.

"I hope so," Hongjoong kept his eyes forward as he spoke. "Otherwise, we will never know what happened to him in that club."

There it was again. Mention of a club. He wondered if it was the same one. "Speaking of clubs," Seonghwa asked hesitantly, "What was the name of the one you wanted me to check out again?"

"Club Desire," Hongjoong answered before snorting. "What a weird name right? It is a real wonder why Mingi even went there in the first place."

"Yeah..." Seonghwa said, his eyes shifting as if trying to read the thoughts crossing his mind.

"Thank you," The red-head's soft and rather meek sounding voice cut the other's speculations short. Seonghwa looked over as best he could while driving to see Hongjoong with his head lowered and fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"For what?" The agent asked in confusion while rolling to a stop at a red light.

"Just...Just for being here for me, you know?" Hongjoong stopped messing with his hands to look up at the other, sincerity in his eyes. "You've helped me so much. Whenever I need you, you're there, no questions asked. It kind of feels like I'm taking advantage sometimes."

Seonghwa just reached over and put his hand over the other's, his larger one nearly covering them both. "You could never take advantage. I want you to run to me, remember? I can be that safe space for you."

Hongjoong looked down at the hand holding his before looking back up into Seonghwa's eyes. Even in the dim glow coming in from the street lights, they glowed. Smiling, the red head finally nodded. He turned his hand over, holding on to the agent's, and squeezed.

They didn't let go the whole way to Seonghwa's apartment.

* * *

Yeosang leaned back heavily in his chair as he stretched enough to put even a cat to shame. With a sigh, he rolled his neck to try and relieve the tension and rubbed tiredly at his face. The blue of the screen casting a harsh glow onto his normally soft features making the bags underneath his eyes that much more prominent. It was dark out now. The brunette hadn't even noticed when the sun had started to go down. He forgot how early sunset was this time of year. Everyone else had already gone for the day and it was only him left.

Deciding to take a small break, Yeosang swiveled around in his chair and pulled out his phone. _No new messages._ Sighing, the brunette tossed the device back onto the desk, slumping down the cushions of the seat.

He missed Jongho. If anyone asked, he would deny it but It hadn't been that long since his transfer and the absence was sorely felt. The brunette had taken for granted how much time they actually had spent together in the office.

Of course, they still hung out outside of work. In fact, Yeosang thinks he had been over to Jongho's more often than his own apartment this past week. They would spend hours together, either watching terrible movies and arguing over the characters or just sitting silently in each other's presence while they read or looked at their phones. It had become a routine. One that Yeosang was growing far too comfortable with but true to his work, Jongho didn't ever push for anything. He seemed perfectly happy to just spend his time with the brunette, however he could get it.

Sometimes Yeosang would find himself staring. Just staring and taking in everything that Jongho was. He was strong, everyone knew that, but he was also one of the kindest men that the brunette had ever known. He was caring and compassionate. Not to mention hardworking. The brunette loved to tease him and lived for the moments he said something just humorous enough that his smile would become that soft gummy one that made his eyes crinkle at the edges.

Lately, Yeosang wondered what it would be like to just fold himself into the other's arms while they red books or to kiss him on the forehead when the younger fell asleep watching a late night program. Just the thought of those things caused a weird _swooshing_ feeling in his stomach that wasn't exactly unpleasant. In fact, it filled him with something rather hopeful instead.

Gently swiveling in his chair, Yeosang brought a hand up and traced his bottom lip with a fingertip, the ghost of a touch just hanging on to the edges of his memory. He almost couldn't believe that Jongho had kissed him. He also couldn't believe that he had initiated a kiss with the other. His heart fluttered. Maybe he was more ready for something more than he thought.

Smiling softly to himself, the brunette brought his hand down and made to turn around to get back to work when the bulletin board stopped him. With everything going since that day, he had honestly forgotten that it was there and hadn't given it that much attention until now as something familiar caught his eye.

Standing from his chair, Yeosang moved over to the board and leaned to get a closer look at the grainy picture. Thinking, he snatched the photo off and quickly walked back to his desk, collapsing into the chair and typing furiously. Quickly, the light being cast onto his face as he quickly scanned the M-pegs on the computer. Finally, he stopped at one and pressed play. The agent sat back as he watched the scene on the screen unfold.

"Bingo." Yeosang muttered to himself. Quickly, he took a quick screenshot and downloaded the file. Opening up his email, he searched for the correct person before composing his message, making sure to attach his findings. Once finished, he scanned it over once to make sure there were no mistakes.

Finally, he hit send.

* * *

There was a jingling sound of keys from outside the door before a crack of light seeped into the room. Stepping inside, a figure reached over and flicked on a lamp as he toed off his shoes. From behind, another person followed.

"It isn't much," Leedo said as he stepped up into the entryway, his now sock clad feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. "But it's home."

Xion stepped inside and noticed a small kitchenette that consisted of a sink and a little gas stove to his immediate left. On the right there seemed to be a small bathroom. Following the other through a doorway, the younger stepped into the living room. Or, what he thought would have been the living room but also seemed to function as the bedroom, dining room, and laundry room all at once.

On the far wall there as a window with a short bookshelf underneath full of all kinds of stories of varying genres. In the corner was a standard bed with the sheets disturbed from sleep with a small night stand beside it with a lamp and a heavily used book on top. The only other things in the room seemed to be a washer behind a screen, a small wardrobe, and a little table shoved in a corner with two chairs.

"I'll say," Xion said as he took in his meager surroundings. This was definitely a lot different than what he was used to on the CCG's dime.

"Hey," Leedo chastised with no real heat. "I'm letting you stay here, aren't I?"

"And where exactly is here?" The ex-agent raised a brow. "I only see one bed."

Leedo didn't respond and seemed to take on the challenge as he walked towards the bed. Leaning down, he reached underneath and pulled something neatly folded out. Once he had a hold of the item he wanted, the Ghoul dragged it into the center of the room and unfolded it, the heavy material flopping onto the floor with a small thump. It was an ondole set. 

Leedo smiled up at Xion and patted the material twice while the younger looked down as if to say 'are you serious?' The Ghoul seemed to find this amusing as he chuckled and got back up to his feet.

"Don't worry, princess, you aren't sleeping on the floor." Leedo said, deciding to put the other out of his misery. "I'll change the sheets and you can have the bed."

Suddenly, Xion felt a little guilty. Here was someone being so nice to him and offering up his home unconditionally and he was acting like a spoiled brat. "You don't have to do that for me..."

"It's ok," The other waved off, already in the small wardrobe diffing for new sheets. "Can't have a former agent sleeping on the _ground_ , can we? Besides, I like sleeping in ondoles. Kinda like indoor camping."

The younger bit the inside of his cheek as a small smile tried to form on his face. He still felt a little guilty but he had a feeling that Leedo wouldn't take no for an answer. It was strange, despite the utter chaos that had been this day and all the stress, the Ghoul had this strange effect of making Xion feel relaxed. It was like he radiated a calming aura that settled the younger's nerves and made him feel comfortable. He wasn't exactly sure how to process that feeling but he was too tired to care at the moment.

As if seemingly able to read the other's thoughts, Leedo stood back up from the bed where he had pulled off the old sheets and replaced them with the new. He smiled triumphantly.

"Here," The blunette gestured to the bed. "You must be tired. Get some sleep, ok?"

"Um," Xion suddenly felt awkward as he grabbed at his arm nervously. "Do you think I could use your show and borrow some clothes? I don't exactly want to keep smelling like a dumpster..."

"Oh, right," Leedo was quick to respond, his deep voice filling the room loud and clear. "Go ahead, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Nodding, Xion watched as the Ghoul pulled out some of his own sleep wear. You could tell they were old and well worn as there were a few thin patches but they were still wearable. As the agent gently took them from Leedo's hands, he could catch the smell of lemon from the wash. He ran his thumb over the soft material and for the first time, he truly took in what the other was wearing.

His clothing wasn't fast fashion and instead looked like it had seen better days. The denim was well worn and slightly torn at the knees in a way that Xion knew he didn't buy them that way. The ex-agent felt his grip tighten on the pajamas in his grasp. The clothes, the tiny box apartment, and the meager personal possessions. It all made sense. He wondered just how much Leedo had suffered in his life but still managed to push through and have a heart open enough to still take someone in off the streets. It was mind boggling.

"I'll see you when you get out, ok?" The blunette said, already settling onto the ondole with the book from the nightstand, his thumb replacing the bookmark within.

Xion just nodded as he padded his way into the bathroom. Quickly getting out of his dirty clothes, the agent tossed them to the side as he turned on the water. The high pressure was nice and he let the spray wash over him and relax his overly tense muscles as he tried to keep his head empty of all thoughts. He didn't realize how badly he had needed this.

When he decided he had enough, the younger reached out and turned off the tap and toweled dry with a clean towel he had found in a little cabinet. Dressing, he stepped out of the bathroom with a billow of steam trailing behind while he kept rubbing at his wet hair with the towel around his neck. Walking into the living room, he paused.

Apparently Leedo had fallen asleep while the other had been getting cleaned up. He was laid stretched out on the ondole set with one arm behind his head and his book gently laid over his face concealing his soft breathing. He looked peaceful and fully at relaxed for the first time since they had run into each other.

Acting without thinking, Xion stepped closer. As softly as he could, he managed to pry the book out of the other's hand, careful to mark the page, and set it back where he had gotten it from. He unfolded the blanket sitting off the the side and gently laid it over the blunette.

Leedo seemed to have felt the change as he shifted. Xion froze, afraid that he had woken the other up when he just ended up grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulled it tighter before rolling over onto his side. Xion breathed a sigh of relief before he chuckled at the other's behavior.

Deciding it was time to go to sleep himself, Xion walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and settled in. Just like the clothes he was wearing, the sheets also smelled like fresh lemon. He reached out and turned off the lamp before snuggling into the covers.

"Goodnight," The ex-agent whispered into the night knowing he wouldn't get a response. He jumped when a deep voice answered back.

" _Sweet dreams, Xion_."

* * *

Seonghwa typed in his door passcode and flipped on the light before holding it open for Hongjoong to step through first. The red head slipped underneath the other's arm with a soft ' _thank you_ ' before taking off his shoes in the door way. Once barefoot, he made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You start the movie and I'll make us some coffee?" Hongjoong called over his shoulder.

"Coffee?" Seonghwa echoed in confusion before joining the other. He stood in the door way and watched as the other opened various drawers looking for various things. "It's late, why not make some popcorn? And since when did you know your way around my kitchen?"

"I saw you make it before and I think I remember where you keep your stuff." Hongjoong shrugged a shoulder before he opened yet another cabinet that didn't have what he was looking for. "And I don't want popcorn. I want coffee. I never did get you that cup you came in for awhile ago."

Seonghwa rolled his eyes fondly before walking over to the younger. Hongjoong froze as he felt the other's presence behind him, close enough that his senses immediately flooded with the scent of sandalwood. The red head closed his eyes and inhaled, lost in the moment for a second before he felt something being pressed into his hands. Confused, he blinked his eyes open and saw the toothless mug from last time.

"You were looking in the wrong place, silly?" Seonghwa whispered close to his ear with his warm hands on Hongjoong's shoulders. The red head shivered as the agent suddenly stepped away but he didn't know if it was from the other's breath on his neck or the sudden chill that surrounded him as Seonghwa's body left his.

"I'll go set up the movie!" The agent said cheerfully over his shoulder while walking into the living room as if he hadn't just done the most cliche seductive and flirtatious thing Hongjoong had ever experienced in his _life._

"Jerk," The student said under his breath as he grabbed the scoop for the coffee grounds and started to shovel some into the coffee pot, his heart still racing. He would think of a way to get the other back, that was for sure.

Seonghwa chuckled to himself as he could hear cursing and some banging coming from inside the kitchen. While he loved being close to Hongjoong, he was finding it was almost just as much fun to tease the other. The agent smiled to himself as he crouched down by his DVD collection and quickly scanned the titles. From previous experience, he knew that Hongjoong probably wouldn't make it to the end without falling asleep but that was ok. The CCG leader enjoyed watching the student sleep. He always seemed so carefree and without worries. Besides, it wasn't like he would be missing a movie he hadn't already seen.

He really was a goner when it came to the other. Who knew that a Ghoul attack would lead him to where he was be he honestly couldn't be happier. Hongjoong was a dream come true and, though it was probably way too early to feel so deeply, it was like the man had fit that missing something in his life like a puzzle piece. Honestly, he hadn't felt this connected to someone since Maddox. But while they were truly brothers, Hongjoong was different. Hongjoong made him laugh and smile and feel carefree, something that didn't come often in his stressful line of work. Hongjoong made his heart jump when he smiled at him and die a little inside when he didn't. Maybe it was just puppy love but he was going to savor every moment while it lasted.

Running his finger over the bindings, he paused at one and pulled it out of the slot when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Standing up, he tossed the DVD onto the table and pulled out his phone. It was an email from Yeosang.

Opening it, he noticed that there was an attached video file. Figuring it might be something important and work related, Seonghwa clicked it first, ignoring the attached message. The file took just a moment to load before the image of a street filled his screen. As the video went on, the frown on the agent's face deepened and a line formed between his brow.

"Now, _why_ in the world do you have _decaf_ in your cupboard," Hongjoong said as he shuffled into the living room with two steaming mugs in his hand. "The fact that decaf even exists is a crime-" Seeing that the other hadn't responded, the student stopped in his tracks, noting the rather serious look on Seonghwa's face as he looked intently at his phone.

"What's wrong?" The student asked softly, suddenly afraid that something bad had happened. Seonghwa didn't speak. Instead he kept staring at his phone intently, as if trying to commit something to memory. The longer he looked, the more severe his expression got, as if crumpling in on itself. "Seonghwa, you're scaring me. What is it?"

Finally, the other looked up. There was no words to adequately describe the look on his face. _Anguish? Pain? Betrayal? Hurt?_ Hongjoong wasn't sure but it was an expression that squeezed at his heart. Seonghwa turned his phone around, displaying the screen with a singular, frozen image.

"Is this you?" The agent's voice broke.

Hongjoong dropped the mugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, please PLEASE don't hate me!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter was honestly so hard to write and I had a major case of writers block on how to proceed and dumb mental health stuff which is not going to go away anytime soon. I tried to get this out quickly once I finished so I'm sorry for any mistakes as I didn't have a chance to proofread it before hand. I know this might not be what you expected after a while and it was kinda Oneus heavy but I hope you guys like it anyway. I hope I can work on the next chapter and get it out a lot sooner so I don't leave you waiting for long.


	28. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so I'm sorry for mistakes TT.TT

_Blood._

That was all Hongjoong could hear. The blood rushing in his ears as if he had been plunged into ice cold water. In the back of his mind he knew that his socks were probably getting wet from the coffee he had spilt, spreading out from the point of impact, but he couldn't even think to register it.

At this moment, Hongjoong felt as shattered as that mug.

The world seemed to tunnel out while staring at the small screen held in Seonghwa's hand. The picture was grainy, probably from zooming in one too many times, but to the young student, it seemed as clear as day. His image was frozen, his bright red hair unmistakable, as he held a leather mask in his hand. The picture seemed to have been taken right before he had put it on and rushed into the fray only for San to pull him out. Faintly, he could hear a dull ringing as the muffled words the agent was speaking tried to break through the hazy fog of shock.

"I'm asking," Seonghwa spoke again, his voice breaking and his chest heaving with a deep breath to keep whatever emotions at bay. "Is this you?"

The world seemed to snap back at that sound and, Hongjoong, thinking quick on his feet, forced the panic to try and melt from his body. "What?" He plastered a smile on his face. "Seonghwa what are you talking about? Is what me?"

Seonghwa didn't fall to the ruse. "Answer me." He said through clenched teeth while waving the phone in his hand. His eyes were slightly glassy. "Is it you? Are you that Ghoul from before?"

"What? _Ghoul_?" The red-head forced a light hearted, incredulous laugh but it came out more like a strangled choke. "How could I be a Ghoul? Hwa, that's crazy. You're acting crazy."

Hongjoong hoped that the use of the other's nickname would soften the other but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Instead, the agent seemed to think for a moment before he stood up a bit straighter. He dropped his hand and tossed the phone onto the nearby couch.

"Take it off." Seonghwa suddenly said, his voice commanding. He took a step forward and Hongjoong's breath hitched, automatically taking an answering one back.

" _Wha-_?"

"The eyepatch," The agent's voice went deeper, more intense. "Take it off."

Hongjoong's hand flew up towards the mentioned item and his visible eye widened. His heart sped up with a sense of panic as he grew fearful. It was like a switch had been flipped in the man before him and the change was rather alarming. This wasn't his sweet, caring Seonghwa. This was agent Park. For a moment, Hongjoong had a flash of that night once more. A gun pointing at his head surrounded by a sea of fire that reflected off of an ice cold stare.

"I-I can't take it off," Hongjoong tried to plead, a last ditch effort to get the other to back off. "I was in a car accident m-my eye- it isn't right." The stammered excuses even seemed false to his own ears but he had to do something to keep the other from pressing the issue.

"I need to be sure!" Seonghwa seemed to have lost patience and moved forward, either eager to confirm the news or desperate to prove himself wrong.

The sudden movement caused Hongjoong to move backward but his feet caught on one another and he fell back with a thud, landing harshly on his tailbone. Seonghwa froze as he watched the other fall, the red-head staring back up at him with slightly teary eyes. What hurt the agent the most, however, was the sight of the student's shoulders shaking just slightly. He had scared the younger.

Immediately, Seonghwa recoiled, horrified. In an instant, his demeanor flipped from angry to regret. He dropped towards his knees and shuffled forward.

"Oh my god, Hongjoong, I'm so sorry I-" Seonghwa reached out a hand to place it on the red-head's cheek but the student flinched, closing his eyes tight, before the other's finger could even brush skin. It was like a sucker punch to the agent's heart. He did this. He had preached several times that he wanted to be Hongjoong's safe space, someone he could run too, and now he was being the very thing that the student was running from.

Dropping his hand, Seongwha stood up from the floor and turned around, facing away from the student. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, keeping it pressed lightly over his mouth. Hongjoong watched the other from the floor. The agent's shoulders were tight and slightly hunched. The red-head felt an overwhelming sense of guilt gnaw at his insides. Seonghwa had never hurt him but the image of him with a gun was burnt into his brain and in that one moment, he could see that man again. It was like they were two different people: the efficient Ghoul hunter and the soft, sweet man that had just recently started calling him _'Joongie_ ' and had stolen his heart. He had never once done anything to cause him any sort of pain.

_But he could._

Hongjoong continued to stare at the agent's broad back as he sat there. Seeing him now, how instantly regretful, he looked, shattered something inside the student. They couldn't keep going like this. It was all _too deep, too much, too fast_. The red-head knew this to begin with. The secrets- the _lies-_ but he had become far too invested. Fell too hard.

_To continue- it was going to kill them._

Maybe, all of this was happening for a reason. Maybe it would be better this way. Ghouls and humans were never supposed to mingle in the first place. Maybe the differences were just too much. The universe could sense the wrong and was trying to correct it-before it became too late.

This is how it needed to be.

"Hongjoong," The agent started without facing the other. "I didn't-I mean I wasn't-"

"Seonghwa." The red-head cut the other off. There was something in the younger's voice that made the agent immediately stop. Slowly, he turned. Expecting the other to still be on the ground, his gaze was lowered and was met with the sight of Hongjoong's legs as the other must have stood back up. Immediately, Seonghwa's eyes locked on the strings hanging loosely from the red-head's hand. He trailed his gaze up slowly before finally taking in the younger's face.

Hongjoong knew exactly when Seonghwa registered what he was seeing. There were times when his eye did appear normal but he didn't always have control over the change, especially when he was facing hunger pains or in times of extreme emotion. He knew that now was one of these instances.

"So I was right," The agent spoke ater a while, his voice small. The red of the iris seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. It didn't seem real, that he must be in a dream or some kind of nightmare. The marker of a murderer didn't fit on his Hongjoong's face.

"Yes." Hongjoong confirmed, just as quietly. He tried to stay composed but his heart trembled, just like his hand as it tighten around the eye patch still in his grip. He didn't want to say more as he tried to let the other come to terms. He was waiting for the other's reaction and would respond based on that.

Seonghwa didn't say anything and the two just continued to stare at one another. The silence was nearly deafening. From somewhere in the room, a wall clock ticked off each second that passed. The room was dark save for some moonlight that spilled in from the window that had the curtains pulled back. The lack of light made the eye that much more striking.

"You _lied_ to me." The agent finally said, voice still as if he were in a trance. "Everything... it was all a lie, wasn't it?"

" _No,"_ Hongjoong quickly shot down. He shifted as if he were going to take a step forward but thought better of it. "It wasn't meant to be this way. We weren't supposed to-" He started but stopped himself, sighing, before quietly, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"You _lied!"_ Seonghwa suddenly exploded. "What did you want, huh!? Insider information? To break me?"

"It wasn't like that-" Hongjoong felt his eyes sting. He wanted to correct Seonghwa, reassure that the reed-head never meant to hurt him, but the other wouldn't allow it.

"You used me," The agent said softly, his voice a direct contrast to the tone before. "You played me like a fool and I was dumb enough to fall for it. Do you Ghouls enjoy this? Playing with people's emotions for kicks?" He shook his head with a bitter laugh. "None of this was real."

" _No!"_ Hongjoong desperately cried, his chest heaving in a dry sob. He could feel his eyes stinging the more the other talked. "I care about you, Seonghwa. I never meant to hurt you.You have to believe me."

The agent bit his lip. His insides felt like they were at war with one another. His heart said that this was Hongjoong he was talking about. The student would never do this to him. That Hongjoong cared about him. But a Ghoul would. A Ghoul would do anything to get the upper hand and destroy a persons life. _They kill. They take._ They have no regard for other human beings.

_Hongjoong was a Ghoul._

The thought sent him reeling into a spiral. Did the student even really care for him at all? Seonghwa bit his lip as he thought. Suddenly, he got a flash of fire as a masked and hooded silhouette stood before him, protecting him from another Ghoul's Kagune. The desperation in his visible eye when the man had turned. The brief bit of humanity he had seen.

"Seonghwa, if you just listen to me, I can explain everything." Hongjoong pleaded, seeing the other's eyes dart around as he struggled with his thoughts. The red-head took a cautious step forward. "I promise you, everything I felt is real. Everything with you was real."

The agent was getting confused. He couldn't do this. Everything he thought he had known was clashing against each other. He needed time to think, to sort his thoughts, and Hongjoong's words weren't helping. They were like a siren's song trying to coax him into the water to drown. He was desperate to believe it but he should know better than to listen.

"Get out." Seonghwa suddenly blurted. "I need you to get out."

Hongjoong froze, voice cracking. " _Hwa..._."

"I said, _get out!"_ The agent hollered, his hands flying to his head and his eyes squeezing shut. He couldn't look at the other. He couldn't see the pain and _heartbreak_ in the red-head's eyes knowing that it could all be fake. His chest squeezed.

The student felt a lone tear slide finally break free from his lash line of his Ghoulish eye and spill down his cheek. He had expected this, known that something like this could have happened, but to actually hear the words spoken out loud was gut wrenching. It was too late for him. His heart had chosen Seonghwa and he wasn't sure if he could recover from this.

" _Please_ ," He tried one last time, his voice barely audible. His chest hurt like he had been stabbed with liquid fire. He reached a hand up and gripped at his chest as if trying to relieve the pain but knowing it wouldn't do anything.

Seonghwa didn't answer. Instead, he kept his gaze firmly locked onto the ground, fingers gripping his dark hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the slight pain from the action but instead he just felt numb inside.

Seeing that the agent had closed himself off, Hongjoong slowly turned on his heel and stepped towards the door. The least he could do was respect Seonghwa's wishes. If he didn't want to see him again, he understood. This was also the agents way of showing mercy. He wasn't going to hurt him now, too in shock from his discovery, but he knew that the second he stepped out that door, everything would change.

With his hand on the door handle, Hongjoong stopped for a moment. If this was his last chance to really talk to the other, he didn't want to have any regrets. He knew if he didn't say this, he would carry that weight in his chest for the rest of his life.

"Hwa," The red-head began slowly. He wasn't even sure if the agent was truly listening but he had to say it anyway. "I love you."

The door closing behind the red-head sounded like a gunshot in the empty room. He was really gone now. Loosing strength in his legs, Seongwha suddenly slid to the floor, his hands moving from his hair to cover his eyes.

He hadn't cried that hard since Maddox died.

* * *

San stood outsdie with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the building he hadn't set foot in for almost two years now. It was sort of a bitter sweet feeling as he was bombarded with memories laden in nostalgia but those thoughts also came with a price. Attached to those good memories were just as many bathed in blood and anger, things that had come from a dark place that he thought he had moved on from.

Someone stepped up beside him. "A bit strange, huh? Coming back."

"Never thought I would set foot in this place again." San remarked offhand. Wooyoung watched the other's face out of the corner of his eye. The shop owner appeared calm on the outside but the blonde knew better. His jaw was set tight as a muscle flexed in agitation.

The door to the warehouse suddenly opened and Seonho stepped out, followed close behind by Keonhee. "Glad you could make it. We should hurry. Boss is out but once he hears of what happened, I'm sure he will be back soon."

San just nodded, choosing not to say anything. He and Wooyoung followed the other two into the warehouse. Looking around, not much had changed since he had been away besides blankets and makeshift cots everywhere. San shivered as a draft washed over him. It was still cold for this time of year and the metal walls did little to keep out the chill. Small crowds of teenagers were huddled together for warmth as they played cards or various other games. The space was overcrowded since they had to relocate all of the youth and the two Ghouls found themselves having to watch where they were walking and step over various cots.

San couldn't help but stare as he walked past. He truly felt for them all as he had been there once. It was the whole reason he had started this gang in the first place. A place for young misfit Ghouls and outcast to gather. A place to belong without having to constantly pretend to be something they weren't without risk of being hunted. But now that haven had been violated and attacked. It was bad enough with the change in leadership, but to attack where children slept? It was downright cruel.

"Over here," Keonhee waved the others over and lead them out the back door of the warehouse and into a sort of courtyard. Once outside, the two gang retirees could still see the remainders of smoke in the air as older members tried to clean the area from the fire.

"What happened?" Wooyoung asked as he took in the mess. His gaze was solemn as he watched others pick up burnt pieces of wood and move it into piles. Once upon a time, this had been a home for so many. He had never stayed here but he knew what this building meant to so many. He hated to see it just reduced to ash.

"I'm not exactly sure," Seoho answered. "Keonhee and I were talking on the roof when we heard an explosion. We ran down here and saw that the building was already on fire. Thankfully, all the kids were out."

"Do you know who might have done this?" San tilted his head to regard the others. "Last time we met, you talked about some group giving you trouble? Do you think they could have had anything to do with it?"

"When we got here, we found this." Keonhee reached into a bag and pulled out the arrow they had found on the ground. He handed it over to Wooyoung, who was closest, to inspect it. "The Seongsu group had never pulled a direct attack like this."

"I've heard from others that Lady Red has been pretty fond of arrows. Think it might be them?" Seoho shrugged. "We've never had any interactions with them before. I can't even imagine what they would want with us."

"Its a fake." Wooyoung suddenly cut in. Three sets of eyes moved over to the blonde who looked up from the object in his hands.

"How do you know?" Seoho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A few days ago I ran into what sounds like the Lady Red group." He cast a quick apologetic look to San, knowing he was still a little sensitive about him going out on his own, before regrouping. "I saw their arrows, they were hand made and used older materials, almost antique like. They seemed well taken care of and treasured. This one is newer and more modern."

"It came with a letter too," Keonhee was quick to say. He hastily reached into his jacket and pulled out the note, handing it over to San. His eyes quickly scanned the contents before showing it to Wooyoung.

 _"Back off our territory or we will take everything that you hold dear."_ San recited. "This was a warning. They knew all the kids were out but they wanted to flex their power as if to say, 'next time, we kill them.'"

Seoho nodded gravely, his lips in a thin line. "That is exactly what we thought. But we aren't in this for the territory wars. We stick to our corner and thats it."

Wooyoung frowned as he took in the words and the writing on the note. "This isn't them. From what I saw, those Lady Reds just take what they want, they don't issue warnings. I think this is someone small trying to insite fear."

"So you do think its the Seongsu group?" Keonhee suggested. "Lately they've been in our hunting grounds but they've never done that before."

"It's possible," San mentioned. "If they've gotten more aggressive lately, then they want to expand their territory. Lady Red and the Butcher have set an example of free hunting and now thtye think their own ground is at risk so they are taking this opportunity."

"I really didn't think this would become such a problem," Seoho sighed as he rubbed at his forehead. "I know people in that group. They aren't like this. They don't want violence."

"Times are changing," The shop owner said bitterly. "It is possible that they have also gotten ahold of that new drug on the streets. We don't know all the details but it has been known to increase bloodlust in Ghouls."

"That damn drug again," Wooyoung groaned. "I want to know where the hell this stuff is coming from."

"We'll keep looking into it for you." Seoho nodded. "But with the increased threat of the Seongsu group, we might not be able to do much. We have to protect our own."

San nodded. "I understand. Make sure they all stay safe, yeah? Call me if anything happens."

"Will do," The two Ghouls nodded and, together, the group made their way towards the exit when a voice called out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" San turned around to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Chan," The shop owner nodded politely.

"I thought you stepped down," A man about an inch taller than San spoke. He had slightly lavender, almost gray, hair that was swept back slightly. He was dressed modestly in just a pair of jeans and a worn leather jacket. On either side of him stood two others. "Never thought I would see your face here again."

As soon as word had gotten out that San was contemplating leaving the gang scene, Cho Chanhyuk had hopped on the opportunity as quickly as an animal that had caught the scent of blood. He had been the first to campaign for San's removal and ultimately took the man's place when he had left. The shop owner wasn't too sure what the boy had against him but he had figured that Chan was desperate to prove himself as someone worthy. His actions tended to be a bit brash and it put a bad taste in San's mouth.

"I was just passing through." The tattooed Ghoul tried to keep his voice even. "I was just leaving."

Chan's eyes slid over to Seoho and Keonhee still standing behind their former leader. They didn't even make an effort to distance themselves. "Figures that your little pals would still come running to you but I have everything handled already. We don't need outsider help."

San suddenly barked a sharp laugh. "Funny that you call me an outsider when I was the one who took you in when your older sister died."

The other's eyes darkened menicingly at that, his jaw clenching. "We can take care of this ourselves." He ground out.

"I know you can." San shook his head. "I wasn't here to overstep. Just to see some old friends."

Chan looked at the other seriously, as if trying to guage whether or not the man was lying. Finally, he clicked his tongue in annoyance and began walking, waving the others to follow.

"Say your goodbyes and go." The new boss called over his shoulder as he made his way into the warehouse. "I don't expect there to be a next time."

As soon as the warehouse door closed behind the three, Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "Always such a pleasure with him."

"Don't mind Chan," Seoho tried to defend. "He's...he's been going through a lot lately. Its almost the anniversary, you know?"

San did know. The anniversary of Chan's sister's death. It had been almost three years now. The two had been very close, his sister practically raising him, until there was an attack. Afterward, Chan had become a shell of himself for the first few months. Afterwards, he had changed; craving power and revenge. The need to conquer coming from a place of hurt. It was why San tried to be a civil as he could whenever the two ran into each other but there was only so much he could take regarding his leadership decisions.

"We should get going," The tattooed Ghoul said, they had clearly overstayed their welcome.

"I'll keep you updated on our end." Seoho nodded. San smiled gratefully and the two groups of Ghouls parted ways. The shop owner was thankful that he still had people on his side.

Neither looked back as they walked out of the compound.

* * *

Yunho hummed softly to himself as he rinsed out a coffee cup in his small little kitchenette. Behind him on the couch snoozed Mingi, his arm tossed over his eyes and his legs sprawled out. In the background, the TV played the ending credits of the movie they had been watching softly.

It had been a long, frustrating day for the brunette. While he hadn't fully regained his memories from his capture, he was remembering small, random things which is more that the blonde could ask for at the moment. If he were being honest, however, he was a little afraid of what would happen when Mingi did regain his memories of that night. What they had done to him must have been traumatizing. If his memories were going to cause any kind of pain, then he would rather the other not remember.

Yunho's phone vibrated on the counter beside him. Wiping his sudsy hands on a dish towel. The blonde reached over and grabbed the device. He took a look at the caller ID and frowned. Answering the phone, he placed it between his shoulder and ear.

"Hello?"

"Yunho," Greeted a deep and familiar voice. It was KQ. "Sorry for the late call, I'm glad I could reach you."

"Is everything alright?" The blonde asked in concern as he picked up another mug to wash. "You don't usually call me that often."

"I got Mingi's blood results back," The elder cut right to the chase. "There were some irregularities."

"Irregularities?" Yunho repeated, his heart rate speeding up just slightly. "Like what?"

"For starters, his RCC count was exceptionally high." KQ answered. "You would never see numbers like that in a human."

"So he was drugged." Yunho surmised. They had figured there would be something in a toxicology report that kept Mingi docile and nearly unresponsive. But a high RCC count? That type of cell was only found in Ghouls and usually was what gave Ghoul's away if they ever had to go to a regular hospital. It didn't make sense for the brunette to have any.

"Precisely," kQ nodded on the other end. "More specifically, we think it was with the drug we've been looking for."

"But I thought that drug was just to increase bloodlust?" The blonde furrowed his brow. "Like some kind of twisted PCP for Ghouls?"

"In may do that for Ghouls." The older started. "But it would have a different effect for humans."

That made sense. Drugs affected people differently but to cause a rampage in one and a near comatose state in the other? "So how is it different?"

"I'm thinking that when injected into a Ghoul, it floods the system with RCC cells they already possess." KQ began his explanation. "The sheer overload to their system causes a Ghoul to go berserk." Yunho pursed his lips and nodded as he listened. "Since a human doesn't have these cells, it causes their system to almost shut down, hence Mingi's seizure and lack of responsiveness."

"But what about the cult?" Yunho cut in. "There was a girl there talking about becoming a Ghoul? And we still haven't figured out who had managed to change Hongjoong's whole DNA. How is that possible?"

There was a hum from the other end of the line. "That I'm not sure of yet." The older finally concluded. "But, however they did it, I have a feeling that this drug plays a key part."

Yunho dropped the mug he had been mindlessly scrubbing during the whole conversation and wiped his hands. He turned around and glanced at the man who was still sleeping soundly on the couch. "There isn't anything more you can get from the blood you took?"

"Not from that sample, unfortunately." KQ sighed. "When I got it, most of the drug had already mostly run through his system. We were lucky to get the information we got. I would need a pure sample to get any more information."

Yunho pursed his lips as he walked into the living room. He grabbed a blanket from the recliner and put it over Mingi's sleeping form. The brunette looked peaceful in his slumber and when the covering was placed, he unconsciously grabbed at a corner and pulled it tighter, inhaling deeply. The blonde smiled at the action for a brief moment before the expression slipped off.

"So there isn't anything we can do?"

"Not until we can find a pure enough sample to test." The older regrettably informed. "Without the drug itself, there isn't much we can do."

The blonde sighed and rubbed at his forehead. At least they were able to get a little information. Now they knew why Mingi had been affected so badly. A drug like that was sure to overload one's system. They were just lucky that the brunette got out with just slight memory loss as it surely could have been a lot worse.

"I'll relay this all to San, he apparently has been having some of his associates look into the drug situation since Hongjoong ran into that feral Ghoul." The blonde answered as he walked over to the living room light switch.

"Rumor has it that an auction will be happening soon." KQ supplied. "Any chance you want to place a bet on whether or not our drug will change hands?"

"Maybe," Yunho bit the inside of his lip. "It might be a bit risky to run into a place like that blind, though."

KQ seemed to hum in place of an immediate answer. "Well, I'll be waiting if you managed to find anything else." The older said. "Keep me updated on how the young boy is doing."

Yunho took one last glance at the brunette as he reached for the light. He gnawed at the corner of his lip as he weighed his options. What could an auction hurt? They would blend in a lot easier there than they had at a club. Just get in and get out.

Finally, the blonde seemed to come to a decision. He flipped it off, plunging the room into darkness. "Let's catch those bastards."

* * *

There was a clinking of glass as keys were tossed into a ceramic bowl near the door, light spilling into the dark space from the hallway. Eden sighed as he stepped through the doorway and slipped off his shoes. He ran a quick hand through his hair as he stepped further into his apartment and flipped on the light to the living room.

He didn't even bother changing and headed straight towards his bathroom and turned on the sink. Loosening his tie, he cupped his hands and threw water in his face while catching a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror. Now that some of the cover-up he wore had been smudged from the sink and wear of the day, he could see how exhausted he looked. There were deep bags underneath his eyes and they were rimmed with red from lack of sleep.

Pulling away from the sink, Eden reached over and turned on the shower tap. Stripping himself of his clothes, he waited for the room to start steaming before he stepped underneath the spray. It was scalding, probably unsafe to stand under, but the experienced agent hardly felt it. Instead, he hoped that the pelting of the water was enough to loosen his tense muscles.

Grabbing the shampoo, he poured a little into his hand and then worked his fingers through his locks and created a lather. As the soap was washed away, black streaks followed for awhile before the water finally ran clear.

Finishing up the rest of his shower, Eden stepped out and grabbed a clean towel from the cabinet and dried off his body. He was running it through his hair when he stopped in front of the sink once more. Taking the towel he was using, he swiped it over the mirror to clear away some of the fog. Leaning forward, he picked at some of his strands of hair as he mused it. Where as before his head was completely jet black, now it was streaked with white.

Sighing Eden leaned back from the mirror where he was inspecting his hair. It was getting worse, the streaks. He had been overdoing it too much lately and it was beginning to show. If he kept this up, soon his whole head would change.

Normal people his age wouldn't have white hair this early but he wasn't most people. It was tiring to spray his hair black every day but it was too dangerous not to. If he didn't, the streaks would immediately give him away.

Tossing the towel in the hamper, he headed towards his bedroom, walking past a black trench coat hanging up on his way to his dresser. Pulling out a change of clothes, he tossed his phone onto his bed.

So far, he seemed to have a rather promising team to work with. He hoped that everything worked out. He was tired of having the director breathing down his neck. It seemed that these days things were piling up one over the other and it was difficult to catch a break. He had big plans and one wrong move could cause everything to collapse before it ever really began.

As Eden pulled his shirt over his head, he caught sight of something that he hadn't given much attention too lately. Reaching out, he picked up the simple silver picture frame and brought it closer to his face. A wave of nostalgia washed over him and he smiled as he looked at the picture inclosed in it.

It was of him and Maddox, shortly after he had been assigned to his squad, his newly minted _88_ assignment pin glistening brightly in the shining sun. He remembered how excited the other was about his placement and how Maddox had practically demanded a picture after the pinning ceremony.

Eden ran his thumb over the printed smiling form of the other. His grip suddenly tightened on the frame as his hand began shaking. Setting it down, he walked over to his night stand and pulled the drawer open. He reached inside and grabbed a small bottle. Popping the cap open, he poured two pills into his palm. He tossed them back and swallowed, breathing deeply and counting to fifty as the shaking slowly stopped.

Sighing, he tossed the bottle back into his nightstand and glanced back over at the picture on his dresser. Sliding between his covers, he only had one thought as he closed his eyes.

_"I'll avenge you Maddox. If it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Xion groaned sleepily and shoved a pillow over his head as a tapping sound could be heard from somewhere nearby. It was too early for this.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

The ex-agent groaned again as the tapping continued followed by what sounded like the revving of an engine. Frustrated, the boy pulled the pillow off from over his head and flung it away before placing his feet on the cold wood floor. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily as he stomped over to the small window. Flinging it open, he stuck his head outside.

"What is making all that racket?" Xion hollered as he looked down from the second floor. On the street he spotted a familiar head of blue hair crouched down and tinkering on a motorcycle. The older looked up and, spotting the younger in the window, he smiled, a spot of grease on his cheek.

"Morning sleeping beauty," The Ghoul chuckled. "Nice hair."

Xion blinked cluelessly for a moment before his hand flew up to his head, feeling the utter mess that it must be. He patted it down as best as he could before regarding the other once more. "What are you doing up so early?"

Leedo just raised an eyebrow. "You do realize its past eleven, don't you?"

Leaning back into the room from the window, Xion spotted the little clock hanging on the wall. It was indeed almost the afternoon. He sighed and stuck his head back out.

"I didn't know you rode a motorcycle," The younger chose to change the subject. He crossed his arms on the window sill and watched as the blunette put down one of the wrenches he was working with in favor of a different sized one.

"You never asked," Leedo shrugged as he worked. After tightening a bolt, he grabbed a greasy rag that was hanging on one of the handle bars and stood, wiping his hands off. "Why? You curious?"

Xion bit his lip and took one more look at what he considered a metal death trap. He had never imagined that Leedo would be someone who would ride one of those things. Then again, there were a lot of things he didn't know about the Ghoul. Watching him work, it just seemed so....normal? It was odd to think about Ghouls actually walking among them doing every day things.

"You can actually ride that thing?" Xion finally responded, lifting a thin eyebrow.

Leedo chuckled. "Why don't you come down and find out?"

The ex-agent had a brief moment of hesitation but he couldn't help but be a little curious. After a moment, he disappeared from the window as he walked towards the door and put on his shoes, still dressed in the thin shirt and shorts the blunette had given him the night before. He hopped down the stairs and walked out into the streed where Leedo was working.

"You promise not to kill me?" Xion said warily as he approached slowly, his arms crossed tightly over his chest to keep out the chill. The bike was a lot more intense now that he was seeing it up close. It reached sat taller than his hip and was decked out in chrome with blue detailing that matched the other's hair. The ex-agent could tell that it was well cared for.

"No promises," Leedo joked. Xion shot him a look sharp enough to kill and the blunette just threw his head back with a chuckle. "No need to worry princess, I'll take care of you."

"I'm not a princess," The other grumbled under his breath with a small pout. The blunette had to bit his lip to keep from chuckling as something told him he wasn't meant to hear. Instead, he pulled the seat up on teh motorcycle and reached inside where he kept the extra helmet. He tossed it to the ex-agent and he fumbled to catch it. He frowned at the rough treatment before he placed it on his head.

"You should probably go grab a jacket. It might be a bit chilly," Leedo suggested as he took a step closer to XIon. He brushed the younger's hands aside as fiddled with the clasp. The brunette put the clip together and tugged, tightening the strap appropriately.

"I'll be fine." The ex-agent said, waving away the concern.

Leedo just nodded as he put his own helmet on. He wasn't fully convinced but he figured it would be best to let the other find out for himself. Instead, hee swung a leg over the bike and sat down, shifting until he reached the position he wanted. Finally, he padded the space behind him, signalling the other over.

Xion raised an eyebrow. "Your serious?" He said incredulously. "Don't you have a side car or something?"

"Nope," Leedo said, popping the 'p'. "Sadly, the princess is stuck riding coach with the peasant. But don't worry, I'll make sure the nobel steed doesn't knock you off."

Xion rolled his eyes at the extended metaphor before eyeing the bakc of the bike warily. Finally, he sighed and swung a leg over, trying to put as much distance between himself and the other as possible. Suddenly, he felt hands beneath his knees and he squeaked as he was tugged forward, his chest now connecting with the other's back.

"You're going to have to hold on tight." Leedo said as he reached for the. "Put your arms around me. You'll fall off if you don't."

Hesitantly, Xion reached his arms around the other's middle. He normally wasn't one for much physical contact but he didn't seem especially fond of becoming a skid mark on the road. He clasped his hands around Leedo's stomach and held tight. The ex-agent was a little surprised at how rigid the blunette felt but he was surprisingly warm.

Leedo turned the key, the bike roared to life and hummed underneath them. "Any special requests on where too?" The Ghoul hollard over the noise.

Xion thought for a moment and bit his lip. He may have one place he hadn't yet gone. "Yeah...I think I do." The younger said softly, almost inaudable over the sound of the bike. Leedo tilted his head back as the younger whispered where he wanted to go. He frowned slightly but nodded, moving the kickstand up.

They were off.

* * *

Yeosang fiddled with a stray thread on his long sleeved shirt as he listened to Jongho move around his kitchen. It was the first time in awhile either were available to meet up and the first since Yeosang started to realize just how much Jongho might mean to him. The minutes seemed to move a lot slower since the younger's transfer and it made the brunette realize just how much time they spent in each other's presence. Honestly, the older felt a little nervous as his stomach turned as if he had something flying around in there.

Jongho was less shy about how much he had missed the brunette. As soon as he had opened the door that afternoon, he enveloped Yeosang in a tight hug that had startled the older. Eventually he warmed up to the embrace and awkwardly returned the sign of affection before he was let further into the apartment he somehow always found himself in. Neither of them talked about work much and had no idea what each other were doing but they were lucky to discover that they had a rare day off and that they just so happened to line up with one another.

"Here," Jongho called out as he walked out of the kitchen, his arms laden with snacks for the two of them. "I take it you haven't eaten yet, right?"

Yeosang reached out and gratefully took the plate handed to him. It was just a small deli sandwich but he appreciated the effort. "Thanks."

Jongho just nodded as he set the rest of his haul on the coffee table. He grabbed his own plate and sat back on the couch. "So, how's the team?"

The brunette scratched a fingernail lightly on the side of his plate and bit the inside of his lip as the thought. "The same I guess. I think Hwanwoong has gotten dumber though."

The younger gave a startled laugh as he choked on a bit of his sandwich. Yeosang watched and cracked a bit of a smug grin as he watched the other struggle. Jongho beat on his chest a few times before he reached over and grabbed his glass of water. He gave two mighty gulps before he finally regained his composure. The younger of the two sighed as he set the glass back on the table.

"Don't do that when I'm eating." Jongho heaved, still a little out of breath.

"Sorry," Yeosang shrugged, the smile still on his lips. Something told the younger that he definitely wasn't. "But honestly, you haven't been gone that long. Nothing is going to change that fast."

Jongho just shrugged one shoulder, grabbing at his sandwich again. "You never know. I actually thought they would end up replacing my spot."

Yeosang's eyes darkened at the thought. "Don't say something like that. You're coming back."

"I wouldn't be mad if they did." The younger agent answered back before giving the brunette a look, his voice soft. "I know you don't like change but, face it Yeo, the team is two men down. You'll need more man power eventually."

"No," Yeosang was quick to shut down. "We operate just fine as it is."

Jongho sighed, knowing it was useless to fight the other right now. The brunette could be stubborn like that. Instead, the two lapsed into silence as they each ate their food.

"So," Yeosang began after some time. He sat with his feet up on the couch while picking at the crust of his untouched sandwich. "How is your new team?"

"Is someone jealous?" Jongho said slyly with a small smirk. "Why are you asking? Afraid of getting replaced?"

Yeosang flushed. "What? No I am not!"

"Sure you are," The younger continued. He was enjoying this far too much.

"Don't be stupid," the brunette grumbled, his cheeks still pink.

Jongho chuckled and decided to put the older out of his misery despite how cute his reaction was. "Don't worry, I could never replace you."

Yeosang didn't dignify that with a response and just turned his head to the side but Jongho could still see the red tips of his ears. Sometimes the brunette could be so endearing in how he responded to the younger's teasing. He would never get tired of riling the other up.

"Seriously though, they're ok." Jongho said, finally getting to the real question the older had asked. "It's a bit of an interesting group."

"I hope they have some skills," Yeosang groused. "That way you can catch that bitch as fast as possible."

"Aw, is that you're way of saying that you want me to hurry back?" Jongho placed a mocking hand on his chest. "How sweet."

The brunette groaned as the younger laughed. Seeing as he was done with his plate, Jongho stood and made to head into the kitchen but couldn't resist placing a quick kiss on the top of Yeosang's head as he got up. The brunette's cheeks regained their red color.

"Yah!" The older hollered as he reached out to try and slap at the other. Jongho just chuckled as he managed to step out of the way and into the kitchen to put his plate up. Yeosang bit his lip to supress a smile as his heart sped up.

On the table, his phone vibrated. He reached over and picked the device up and saw that he had a new text message from an unknown number. He touched the banner and slid open the notification to see what it said.

_'Thursday. 9pm.'_

Attached to the message was a pin from Kakao maps with a location. They had finally given him a drop location and time. Yeosang made to reply when Jongho reentered the room.

"Whatcha got there?" The younger said, coming up from behind.

The brunette jumped at the sudden noise and he nearly dropped his phone. He quickly locked his phone and turned his head to look at the other standing over him at the back of the couch. Yeosang smiled and just reached behind him, grabbing at Jongho's hand and squeezing quickly.

"Just a text form Seonghwa," He lied. "We are meeting up with an informant. I was just getting the time and location."

Jongho frowned a little at the other's reaction, his eyes flicking to the older's hand still covering his for a moment but decided not to pry. If Yeosang said it was work related, he was just going to trust that it was. Shaking it off, the younger retook his place on the couch and reached for the remote to turn on a movie.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Yeosang settled back into the couch, determined to enjoy this small time he had with Jongho before work took over once more. But as Jongho reached out to pull the brunette into his side, he couldn't help but let his eyes flick over to his phone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely dissatisfied with the seongjoong part but wanted to update because I've made you all wait for awhile. Sorry if the chapter is not what you expected or up to par....


	29. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That choice is yours to make. Only you can decide that for yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Not beta read. Sorry for mistakes.

Seonghwa sighed as he pulled the car in park and laid his head down on the steering wheel, desperately trying to pull himself together for work, even though he knew he was already late. He had tried to get some rest before work but every time he closed his eyes he saw pictures of Hongjoong on the ground staring up at him with a tearfilled face. His mind hadn't stopped running since the whole altercation. He didn't even know what to make sense of anymore.

It was like Hongjoong existed in two entities in his head; his sweet Joongie that wrinkled his nose whenever he said something cheesy or laughed. The man that had come to his house for comfort when he was upset and the man whose eyes lit up like stars when Seonghwa returned the little Minion plush toy before trying to bush away his reaction as cool indifference. The man who loved music with everything he had and was working hard to put himself through school to become a producer. That was the man he had a soft spot for. The man he most likely _loved._

Then there was Hongjoong, the Ghoul. Or _Pirate King_ as Hwanwoong had aptly named him. The one-eyed Ghoul. Ever since he had been a small boy, he knew that Ghouls were nothing but monsters that took for their own pleasure. That wanted to cause fear in everyone they ran across. They were ruthless killers that didn't care that they ripped families apart. Ghouls were the reason Maddox was no longer with him. Hongjoong was one of those monsters. He was that one-eyed Ghoul that had... _saved him_? The Ghoul that had covered himself with his own body when he was out of weapons.

No, Seonghwa couldn't think of that night. He was only there to help out his other friend that had shown up, the Shiba. If anything, he might have been in cahoots with the Lady Red group and the reason they had lost Xion. He was a plant, meant to distract the agent and get information and cause chaos; To throw him out of the game.

But the look in his eyes that night told him something different.

_I love you._

The agent grit his teeth hard enough to hear them creaking as he tried to stave off a fresh wave of tears. He had done too much crying already. He just needed to go in and get some work done. Hopefully it would take his mind off of everything.

Seonghwa sniffled as there was a tap on his car window. Turning his head he saw the brief flash of a suit sleeve before the door was pulled open. The agent looked up as Ravn propped his arm on the door and gave him a once over.

"You look like shit." The co-leader said bluntly and the sulking agent, despite wanting to fight it, gave a small derisive snort. He didn't doubt he probably did. Catching his reflection briefly in the rear view mirror, he noticed his lip unstyled hair that was a bit messy from constantly running his hands through it. His eyes were red-rimmed from tears and lack of sleep and his normally impeccable suit was rumpled as if he had pulled it straight out of the hamper.

In other words, he looked a wreck.

Instead of responding, Seonghwa just sighed and pulled his keys from the car ignition. Ravn stood back to allow the other room to exit his car. Closing the door, he pressed the button to lock it.

"What are you doing down here, Ravn?" The other agent asked, pocketing his keys.

"You're late." His dark haired companion just responded in lue of an answer. "You're never late."

"Yeah well," Seonghwa just shrugged as the two made their way towards the elevator and out of the parking garage. He didn't really have the energy to give a proper answer.

Ravn raised an eyebrow. "Anything I can do to help?"

The other agent just shook his head as he entered the elevator, signalling he didn't really want to talk about it at the moment. Ravn took note of this and just followed his co-leader. He hit the button to their floor and together they rode in silence.

There was a ding as they reached their destination and Seonghwa was the first to step out, heading swiftly down the hall like a man on a mission. He didn't even slow when he noticed that his long legs were carrying him forward a lot faster than the other could keep up with. Once at their door, he quickly typed in their passcode and entered the room. The room was empty save for Hwanwoong typing away at a computer. The younger looked up from his work as the two agents entered the room.

"We got more information today about the meet up with that informant," Ravn finally spoke, just a few steps behind his co-lead. He shut the door. "They want to push it up to tonight."

"Tonight?" Seonghwa turned around abruptly. He definitely didn't need to deal with this on top of everything.

Ravn just pursed his lips together and nodded gravely. He knew what this meant. They hardly had time to prepare anything in terms of a security detail. It was going to be tight to get everything ready in time, but that wasn't the only news he had.

"Another thing..." The dark haired male started. "The contact, the man who was going to meet up with our informant about the auction, can't meet tonight because he is away. We sent for him but they won't make it in time. The contact said it had to be tonight."

Seonghwa cursed under his breath, clicking his tongue. This was bad. They needed that information or the director would have their heads. It was very important for not only their team, but for a few others who were working to try and set up an operation to take down the auction and catch whoever it was they were after. Everything hung on them getting this info.

"I'll do it." A voice said from behind, speaking for the first time since the two older agents entered the room. Both Seonghwa and Ravn turned to see Hwanwoong standing up from his chair, hands on the desk as he paused in his work. "I can go in place of the informant."

"No," Ravn immediately shook his head, denying the request. "I'm not going to let you put yourself at risk like that. You have no background information. No training in this sort of thing. We don't even really know what we are exposing ourselves to. You will be going in blind."

Hwanwoong didn't seem to like this answer and huffed. "I can too," He replied indignantly. "You know, despite what you all think of me, I still passed the academy, just like you did. I'm not an idiot."

"Woong" His leader sighed, already catching where this was heading. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That isn't what I meant-"

"I know what you meant." Hwanwoong lifted his hands off of the desk and rounded it, walking closer to the two leaders. "I feel like I haven't done anything since I entered this team and that I'm always being underestimated." He crossed his arms and cocked out a hip. "Well, I'm tired of it. I can do things too, you know."

"I'm not doubting you, Hwanwoong it's just-" Ravn bit his lip. "Are you sure? Something like this has to be done with the utmost discretion. We will be there but you're essentially going in alone. You'll be swimming with the sharks."

Seonghwa shifted from where he was standing, watching this all transpire. He couldn't really place his finger on it but the air was charged with something rather intense and he had the distinct feeling that he didn't belong at that moment. This was Ravn's territory though. He was his subordinate first and foremost and he felt like it wasn't his place to step in at the moment.

"I can do it." Hwanwoong reiterated again. He looked like his chest was puffed up with righteous pride as he tried to defend his place. Finally, he huffed a breath and his chest seemed to deflate and, much quieter, he said, "We need this information right? Who else can do it besides me? Jongho transferred. Yeosang's off today and, no offense, but I don't think he would really fit in a club. One brush from a handsy clubber, he would flip them over his shoulder. And both of you are a bit too severe looking and have definitely had your faces on TV when dealing with CCG cases. Trust me, I'm your only option and I'm telling you, I can do this."

Wherever retort Ravn seemed to have left him at the other's fervent response and, instead, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He swears, sometimes dealing with Hwanwoong aged him ten years but he knew how capable of an agent he was. He had already lost one though, he wasn't ready to face the possibility of losing another. The younger knew this but he also knew that he was an agent first and foremost. Hwanwoong trusted his own abilities to keep him out of trouble but he also trusted his leaders to help bail him out if needed. Ravn needed to return that trust.

"Fine," The agent sighed. "We are going in at eleven, think that gives you enough time to prepare?"

Hwanwoong beamed, the smile on his face nearly splitting it in two as he enthusiastically nodded. Seonghwa was suddenly reminded of an excited puppy. "That's plenty! I'll go start gathering stuff now!" As quick as a shot, the young agent turned on his heel and dashed towards the door but where he was going was a mystery to the other agents left in his wake.

Ravn felt himself sigh for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few minutes as his shoulders slumped, the tension leaving him. Seongwha chuckled lightly, his mood suddenly momentarily lighter as he patted his companion on the shoulder.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Seonghwa joked, a small smile edging at his lips.

His companion rolled his eyes. "I know he is a capable agent." He said, as if he needed to clarify something. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost them both."

Suddenly, all humor left the other man's body and his teasing slap on the shoulder became a comforting touch. "I know what you mean."

There was a brief huff that left Ravn's body that was supposed to represent a laugh. "Kinda feels like we're parents sometimes, doesn't it? Responsible for their safety and all that."

"And scolding them when they do something wrong." Seonghwa nodded his head, agreeing.

"So which one of us is the wife in this scenario?" Ravn tried to joke, attempting to lighten the suddenly heavier mood. The other agent just rolled his eyes as he shoved the other lightly, both laughing, before making his way towards his desk.

Seonghwa sat but not before he caught a glance at the other agent as they both settled into work. The other's shoulders were still rather tense but it was understandable. There was always a little tension right before going into a mission. You could try and plan for every scenario but chances are that things would always end up not how you expected. He was also sad to say that he didn't really know Hwanwoong all that well. It was reasonable that Ravn would be more worried but he should also know better than anyone the other boy's capabilities.

Well, he was sure that tonight would be interesting.

* * *

Xion stood stock still as the sun started to descend from the sky. The breeze that rippled through the grass and ruffled his hair should have caused him to shiver but instead he just felt hollow as his head remained downturned. He wasn't really sure how long he had been standing there. It could have been minutes- hours. All sense of time was lost to him as he stared, blinking as if the words in front of him would suddenly change. The younger didn't even move as he heard crunching of the dead grass behind him and a jacket drape itself over his thin shoulders.

Leedo stood silently beside the younger as he kept looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was alright. When he had first heard where Xion wanted to go, he had frowned. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to actually take him there and have him face that but one look at the other's eyes told him the ex-agent was absolute in his resolve.

So here they were, still occupying the area hours later. Finally, Leedo had gotten tired of watching from his bike and pulled one of his old jackets from his bike to give to the other as the temperature was rapidly dropping. It was slightly warmer these days but he was in no way dressed for normal outings.

When Xion still didn't speak, Leedo sighed crouched down beside him. He figured he should do something. Instead, he reached out and brushed away some of the dead leaves that had fallen to cover the stone. He could see why the other was focused as he ran his hands lightly over the words written in the granite.

_Here Lies Son Dongju (Xion)_

_Loving Son, Brother, and Friend_

_January 10th, 2000- December 15th, 2019_

"It's weird," Leedo turned his head slightly at the sound of the soft voice. Xion had brought his arms up and crossed them at the chest, clutching tightly to the jacket on his shoulders. "Seeing your own grave..."

The blunette turned his head back and stood, brushing the small blades of grass that had clung to his pants. He really wasn't sure how to respond to that. "There are flowers." He gestured to the fresh plants in a vase next to the headstone. "Someone was here recently. They don't want you to be lonely."

Xion just bit his lip and nodded. "My family....they think I'm _dead_." The younger's eyes shifted to look at the Ghoul imploringly. "I'm _dead_."

Leedo wasn't usually a man of many words, especially ones that were meant to be comforting. There really wasn't anything he could say. It wasn't like he knew someone who was, by all accounts, supposed to be six feet under. Seeing that Xion seemed on the edges of some kind of break down, he just pulled the other close to his chest, hugging him as the first signs of tears emerged. Xion instantly latched onto the hug and his fists found purchase in his worn shirt that was quickly growing damp.

The Ghoul looked down as the younger's shoulders shook softly. Seeing his grave, it was all probably too much and had set him off. He could do nothing but make soft shushing sounds and his hand ran softly over the boy's back. For, essentially, that is what he was. Just a boy. Not a tough agent but someone far too young to be dealing with something like this.

After a while, the tears slowed and the little fists twisted in his shirt loosened and Xion blinked, suddenly beyond tired from crying. He was almost like a small baby then, seconds away from sleep. It was interesting to see. Gone was the fire and indignant sass that was normally fired from the other's mouth. Leedo's large and comforting hand halted its strokes as a small voice spoke.

"W-what should I do?" The boy's voice croaked, sounding hoarse. "I can't return to my family like-like _this_ but I don't want them to think I'm dead."

"Well," Leedo tried to mull over for a moment. "That choice is yours to make. Only you can decide that for yourself."

Xion was silent for a moment before softly, almost inaudibly, his hot breath brushing over the crook of his neck. "Do you think...if they knew...would they accept me still?"

Unable to resist the soft fluff of hair that was tickling his nose, Leedo reached out and placed a large palm on top of the other's head and smoothed the fringe back in a petting motion. Something that his mother did for him as a kid whenever he was distressed. If Xion minded, he didn't say anything about the motion.

"I would like to think so," The older Ghoul said just as soft. "Families are supposed to love you, no matter what. If not, then you find a new family. One that accepts and loves you for all your faults."

They lapsed into silence then with Leedo still petting Xion's hair. His breathing had evened out so softly that for a moment, the Ghoul thought the ex-agent had fallen asleep in his arms but the soft flutter of eyelashes against his collarbone told him otherwise. If Leedo didn't know better, he would have been hard pressed to call the boy in his arms an ex-CCG agent. He seemed far too soft and almost regal looking. As if the boy had never worked a day in his life, nor did he need to with his aristocratic features.

"Leedo?" Xion whispered after a while. The older hummed that he was listening but didn't stop his stroking. "Do you think we could make one more stop before going home?"

The Ghouls hand paused abruptly at the mention of ' _home'._ It was most likely a slip of the tongue, given how the other was nearly half asleep, but it caused a warmth to fill up his chest. It had barely been a day but the Ghoul was surely growing a soft spot for the other. He smiled.

"Sure, princess."

* * *

Hongjoong laid unmoving on his couch as he blankly stared at the TV. The light from the object cast a glow on his face that seemed to change with each scene but he wasn't really watching. He had no idea what was playing but it seemed better than just sitting in silence. At least the noise and mindless murmuring that it gave kept him mostly away from his thoughts. It wasn't helping that he wasn't working today, nor did he have class. It was like the world was against him.

He really didn't have a right to sit here and feel sorry for himself, however. He knew that this was coming. In hindsight, it even could have been a lot worse. He was in a CCG agent's apartment. If Seonghwa wanted too, he could have taken him out right then and there and the man would have let him.

The student couldn't blame Seonghwa at all for his actions. It was his own fault. He knew the warning signs. He knew when he should have pulled out but he let himself continue anyway. He was fully aware of the only real way it could end. But for today, he was going to let himself wallow in self pity until the day the CCG came knocking on his door to take him away.

It seemed like a fitting punishment. An atonement for his sins. After all, nothing could compare to the raw and hollow feeling in his chest. Dying might be a mercy. At least then the pain would stop.

 _'When did he get so dramatic?'_ He thought wryly. Suddenly he wished he could go drown his angst in ice cream like all the teenage girls going through a break up do in movies.

"There you are!" Hongjoong, who was just getting up from the couch to make a cup of coffee, jumped at the sound of a voice from the other end of the room and towards the front door. The movement was enough to slide him off of the couch and onto the floor with a ' _thump_.'

"Ow..." The student groaned as he saw a pair of legs enter his vision. His eyes followed the long appendages until his eyes met that of a smugly smiling Mingi. "When did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Just a minute ago," The taller shrugged as he turned, plopping himself onto the vacated couch. He propped his socked feet up on the coffee table and made himself comfortable. "Didn't expect you to jump like that though. Bonus."

The red head rolled his eyes before sighing. "What are you doing here Mingi? I thought you were going to stay with Yunho for awhile."

His friend frowned and crossed his arms. "You weren't answering my calls so I decided to check up on you myself."

Raising an eyebrow, Hongjoong grabbed his phone and clicked the button as the screen lit up. True enough, he had at least twelve missed calls from the other. He winced before casting an apologetic stare at the other. He must have really been out of it.

"I'm sorry..." He said solemnly. "I don't know where my head was at. Are you sure you're okay enough to be wondering around? Have you gotten your memory back?"

With that, all teasing left Mingi's face and he frowned, shaking his head. "No, not all of it. It comes in flashes."

Hongjoong suddenly felt a little guilty. Here he was wallowing in self pity when his friend was still having memory loss issues. He should have been there helping to take care of him. "What about Yunho, do you remember him yet?"

This did seem to cheer the other up a little as the smile returned, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I think so! At least, most of the important things. We spent most of the day talking. It didn't feel like getting to know him, more like I was remembering him from some place."

Hongjoong couldn't fight the smile at listening to his best friend talk about the blonde. They truly did have a special kind of connection. He bet that even if Mingi did know Yunho was a Ghoul, he would accept it. That was just the type of person the taller was. When he cared about someone, he threw his whole self into. He was loyal to a fault sometimes and that was what worried him the most.

"How about you," The younger's voice cut the red-head's thoughts. "What are you doing laying around in the dark sulking like you just got dumped?"

Hongjoong felt the corner of his lip twitch upward just slightly in a brief flash of some humor. "Something like that."

"Ah, man," Mingi suddenly exhaled. "Really?"

The older just shrugged one shoulder noncommittal. It wasn't like they had actually put a label on it, but they did go on a date and there were feelings involved. "Just wasn't meant to be I guess."

"Was it that Seonghwa guy?" Hongjoong just nodded. "Man, I'll kick his ass."

The red-head barked a short, surprised laugh. Sure, Mingi had his fair share of fights in the past so he knew he could hold his own but the admission was so sudden that it had caught the other off guard. It was like the angry high school Mingi was back.

"I appreciate the gesture, Mingi, but as tough as you are, I don't think you stand a chance. He's in the CCG remember?" Hongjoong chuckled.

"CCG or not, that doesn't mean that he can be a dick." The taller just grumbled. Hongjoong continued laughing as he shook his head fondly. There really was no one like Mingi. Instead, he got up and started walking towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

"It is a shame though, you guys were kind of precious together." The taller kept speaking. "Was it because he found out you were a Ghoul."

Hongjoong froze on the spot, his blood turning to ice in his veins. Twisting his head slowly, he spotted Mingi looking at him with a vacant expression as if he had asked something casual like 'how was the weather?'. A lump formed in the red-head's throat.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Hongjoong spoke, his voice nothing but a croak, his mouth dry.

"That you're a Ghoul." Mingi repeated, just as casually. "C'mon, hyung. I'm not stupid."

"H-How-What?" Hongjoong suddenly didn't know what to say or how to respond. He felt dizzy as the world kept wanting to tilt on its axis.

"You didn't think I would notice that we don't eat together anymore?" Mingi pulled one of his legs up onto the couch as he raised an eyebrow. "We used to all the time but now when I mention food, you make up some excuse or look like you're about to take off. I had kind of a suspicion but the thought really didn't hit me until I tried to get my memories back, like I heard it from somewhere, and the idea has stuck with me. Turns out I was right."

The student gnawed at the corner of his lip, suddenly nervous. He could feel a sweat break out on his forehead as he tried to keep his breathing even. It was true that Hongjoong could have done a better job at hiding it but this was his best friend he was talking about. The guy he had spent over half his life around. He had even learned how to fake eating from Yunho but had chosen not to as much as he could. The red-head had just hoped that Mingi hadn't noticed since he spent most of his time with Yunho these days.

"That isn't all either." Mingi said with a small frown. "You've been secretive lately. Always looking like you are about to jump out of your skin when I'm around like you have something to hide. Most of the time, I don't even know what is going on with you or I get some half-assed answer after the fact."

Hongjoong felt guilt stab at his chest. It was true he hadn't been the best friend to Mingi as he should be but that was a matter of safety. It would have been impossible to completely dump someone who had been in his life for so long, not that he wanted to, but pulling away would keep the other out of harm's way.

_A lot of good that did. He ended up in trouble anyway._

Sensing the rising panic surging in his red-headed friend, Mingi took pity on him and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Hongjoong. I would have never figured it out if we weren't so close. I know about Yunho too."

The student felt as if he suddenly couldn't remember how to talk. His mouth was dry and a lump was lodged securely in his throat as the back of his eyes stung lightly. He had been somewhat prepared for Seonghwa but he honestly hadn't expected this from Mingi and especially right now. It was all pretty sudden. He hadn't realized how much stress he was carrying around with all the secrets and now that everything was out in the open, it suddenly felt like a rush of just pure _relief_.

 _Mingi knew. Mingi knew and he didn't care._ It was honestly the best news he could possibly hear right now and made the sting of Seonghwa's rejection just a little less sharp. He may have lost Seonghwa for good but he still had Mingi. He still had his family.

Before he knew it, Hongjoong choked on a gasp as the air tried to leave his body too quickly. His chest hiccupped and a weight was lifted from his shoulders as well as the flood gates abating his tears from overflowing. As soon as he felt the warm and slightly burning sensation of water on his face, there was no stopping it.

Mingi got up from his position on the couch and approached his friend slowly as he rubbed at his eyes. Once close enough, he wrapped his long arms around the shorter and pulled him in tight. It had been a long time since he had seen the red-head cry and it was a sobering sight.

"I'm right here," The taller whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, Hongjoong's tears began to slow and a laugh bubbled out of his throat followed by another. Soon he was crying for a whole different reason as a sort of hysterical laughter took over. A few minutes passed before he finally pulled away from the taller's arms and wiped ferociously at his eyes.

"Feels like all I do lately is cry." The red-head remarked with dying laughter. He lowered his hand. His one visible eye was rather red rimmed and a bit bloodshot. "Kinda pathetic, huh?"

"Can I see?" Mingi's voice was soft as he tried to stay comforting. "Your eye."

Hongjoong hesitated for a moment but as he gazed at his earnest looking friend, he sighed. For the second time in front of someone, he reached up and pulled away the eyepatch. He waited a moment with his eye still closed before he finally let it flutter open and adjust to the sparse light in the room.

"Wow," Mingi felt his breath leave him in a whoosh. "I don't think I've ever seen a Ghoul eye up close-"

The younger didn't finish his sentence as he gasped, his body going rigid. A piercing pain exploded from the center of his forehead and he reached up to grab at his head as he stumbled back a few steps. He could barely register Hongjoong's alarmed cry and his small hands reaching out to him as there were white hot flashes playing across his eyelids.

_Wine. A man tied to a chair. A syringe. Biting. Blood. Running. Fear. Water and the sensation of falling. Candles and the far away sound of chanting. Yunho crying._

Mingi gasped as the images finally stopped, as if coming up from air after being submerged in water. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath still slightly disoriented. Faintly, he realized he was sat back down on the couch and Hongjoong's worried figure was flitting around in front of his eyes.

"Mingi? Mingi, are you okay? What happened?" The other rushed to get out as his visage came back into focus slowly the more the taller student blinked. His head still burned and he felt more than a little nauseous as his memory settled back down where it belonged.

"I-I'm fine," The student said on an exhaled breath, trying to reassure his friend as quickly as possible. "I think- I think I remember. At least a little."

"You remember?" Hongjoong repeated, his eyebrows furrowed. It was an unfamiliar expression seeing as both the Ghoul's eyes were exposed now.

"I have to tell Yunho," Mingi suddenly surged to his feet despite not being fully grounded yet. Hongjoong had to steady him as the movement was too much and he nearly collapsed back down onto the couch.

"Just wait- wait a minute!" The red-head tried to steady his friend but he was taller and it was a little difficult to maneuver his dead weight. "We can go to Yunho but you need to pull yourself together first."

"I don't know if there is time!" Mingi tried to protest, struggling against Hongjoong's grip. "There-there is a _cult_ and- and they are making Ghouls! They have this drug thing and-"

"We know." Hongjoong interrupted. He pulled his hands back, seeing the other still. He retreated a step. "We know about it. It is what I've been so secretive about. I've been learning how to fight in case they come back."

Something seemed to click in Mingi's head and his face crumpled in on itself. "They came after you too..."

"We aren't for certain." Hongjoong shrugged one shoulder. "But there is something big going on. Whoever took me, they're back. They're coming for me."

"How do you know?" The taller furrowed his brows.

"A little while ago, I went out to get something at the convenience store." The red-head took a deep breath. "I was followed."

Mingi looked like he wanted to say something but he let the other keep talking. Hongjoong reached for his other arm and held it tightly to his chest. He could still feel the phantom scratches that the other Ghoul left. If he blinked, he even thought he could see the blood still on his hands.

"He said _'they_ ' want me alive." The student huffed, averting his gaze. "I don't know who ' _they_ ' are but someone is probably coming for me... and I have no idea why."

"But what about the drug?" Mingi cut in, unable to help himself. "You said you knew about the drug too."

Hongjoong nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Right. That was when this all started. When I was walking home, a wayward Ghoul attacked me. He was apparently hopped up on some drug. Seonghwa was the one who saved me."

Mingi tilted his head, thoughtful, as he tried to piece everything together. "How did you know he was on the drug?"

"I ran into Seonghwa again later," Hongjoong answered while taking a seat on his coffee table. He had a feeling they were going to be talking for a while. "The other Ghouls I started to hang with asked if I could keep an eye on him and the investigation of the Butcher to keep everyone out of harm's way."

"And then you developed feelings for him." Mingi surmised and, thankfully, speaking the difficult part into existence. Hongjoong wasn't sure if he would have been able to.

The red-head just bit his lip and turned his head away while nodding. He wasn't sure he could face the other. "Yeah...I did."

"Does he know?" The other nearly whispered.

"As of last night? Yeah." The student nodded again, voice just as soft if not softer. He could feel a tear track silently down his eye again but he did nothing to swipe it away. He would grieve tonight and then tomorrow, lock it away in a place so deep in his chest that he wasn't even sure how far it would go.

"I'm sorry Hongjoong," Mingi reached out and placed his larger hand on top of his friends. He rubbed his thumb over it softly in what he hoped was comfort.

"It's fine," The red-head sighed, wiping the wayward tear away with a small sniff. He turned back and smiled while placing his other hand over Mingi's and giving it a squeeze. "What matters is that you know now. I don't have to keep secrets from my best friend anymore."

After a while, Mingi sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to help. I feel kind of useless."

"Trust me, you are helping." Hongjoong was quick to squash those thoughts with a shake of his head. "Just accepting...that is more than enough."

Mingi gave a small smile but it was still laced with some emotions. Together they just sat in silence as they each tried to absorb the revelations the other had given them. So much had changed in the span of just thirty minutes but Hongjoong already knew that just five seconds could irrevocably change his life forever. Mingi's acceptance was a gift, more than he could have bargained for. He was happy for the simple moments like this where he could just....be.

For the first time since leaving Seonghwa's apartment, he figured he might be okay after all.

* * *

When Leedo slowed his bike, he could immediately see where Xion's flowers had come from and why he had wanted to come here.

It was a flower shop. Definitely small and locally owned. It had flowers spilling out from every place possible and they were all extremely beautiful and definitely tended to with lots of love.

It was growing dark as the sun gave its final farewell but the shop was still bathed in its orange light for a few moments more. In the window was an older woman with a rather quiet grace to her as she worked bundling a nice looking bouquet for a smitten couple. She looked weary and the smile she gave the two was slightly hollow as she passed along the flowers and waved them goodbye.

Leedo turned his head over his shoulder and saw that Xion was staring intently at the woman in the window. He didn't even seem like he was going to blink as he looked on, a torrent of emotions flying across his eyes. The Ghoul reached down and light squeezed the hands still wrapped around his torso.

"Don't do this to yourself." The older Ghoul said softly. "You don't have to torture yourself like this."

"She looks tired." The younger said, as if he were talking to himself. "She probably isn't getting much sleep these days."

Leedo sighed as he continued to watch the other despite how uncomfortable it was to keep looking over his shoulder. "Do you want me to go in?"

This caught the other's attention, his head whipping around so fast the Ghoul was sure his neck cracked a little. "You don't have to do that."

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" The Ghoul asked, an eyebrow raised imploringly. "I could just buy flowers and see how she is."

Xion tensed a little and, whether he knew it or not, the action caused him to hold onto Leedo a little tighter. Finally, he shook his head. "No....I just want to watch."

Leedo nodded in understanding as Xion's eyes returned to look through the window. For the next hour they watched the woman work and prepare to close her beautiful little shop. The whole time the younger's eyes never left the store front.

"I'm sure she would take you back, you know," Leedo spoke for the first time after a while. It looked like the little woman had finished her cleaning. She scanned her shop for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. Xion didn't say anything in regards to Leedo's comment. Instead, he bit the inside of his cheek as the woman flipped off the lights.

"Let's go." He finally ordered as he turned back forward on the bike, clearly signaling that it was time to leave. Not bothering to question the younger or try to push him, Leedo just nodded and flipped the engine back on.

As they took off, Xion couldn't resist looking once more behind him to see the little woman stepping out of the shop. She adjusted her coat and put on her bag before locking the door for the night. He felt a small tear track down his face as he watched her grow smaller and smaller before she finally faded from view.

"Goodbye....mom...."

* * *

Yeosang shifted as they finished what felt like the hundredth movie of the night. Jongho's arm felt heavy from where it laid across his shoulders and nearly made him want to suffocate from how warm the other man's body was but the brunette couldn't bring himself to move, feeling a comfort that he had never had before. It was so odd sometimes to think of how they had started to how far they had come.

The other's shifting seemed to knock Jongho out of the stupor of half sleep he had dozed into and he looked down at Yeosang. "Where are you going?" He slurred.

"Bathroom." Was the man's short answer and the other accepted it and moved his arm that was keeping the brunette trapped. Immediately, Yeosang felt the cold invade his space and he had to suppress a shiver. Standing he padded his way into the restroom with a sort of familiarity that surprised him sometimes.

After doing his business and washing his hands, Yeosang returned to the living room to find that Jongho was decidedly more alert than before and was sitting up on the couch. He seemed to be fiddling with something in his hand that was kept mostly out of the other's site. Raising a curious eyebrow, he reclaimed his space on the couch.

"Whatcha got there?" Yeosang pried as he tried to get a look at whatever Jongho was holding.

The younger flushed a little in embarrassment as the brunette pressed closer. After a moment, he seemed to regain himself as he cleared his throat and presented what he had to the other. Yeosang smirked at his triumph and was about to gloat about it when his eyes trailed down and noticed what Jongho held in his hand.

_A pen._

"You're giving me a pen?" Yeosang questioned in confusion as he leaned back on his haunches from where he had been previously propped up on his knees. This was decidedly less exciting than he thought it would be.

"It isn't just any pen!" Jongho was quick to defend. "It matches mine, see?" He reached behind him and pulled out an identical one.

"You're giving me a _matching_ pen?" He reiterated, his eyebrow climbing higher on his forehead, thoroughly not impressed.

Jongho, seeing the other's confusion, rolled his eyes and sighed. "No see, they're special pens." He reached out with his thumb and clicked the button on top twice in rapid succession. Normally, that would cause the tip of the pen to come out and bring it back in. Instead, a small read light began to blink on top and the other pen in Jongho's hands also began to blink and beep.

"They're warning pens," The younger explained before the other could make a comment. Jongho looked up at Yeosang, his gaze soft but to the brunette it felt rather piercing. "I had them made. If you're ever in danger, I want you to click the pen and I'll know right away, no matter how far apart we are, and I can go get help. The same goes for me."

Yeosang stared dumbly at the two pens winking at him and blinked, trying to process what he was just told. Jongho put one of the pens down and reached out, grabbing at the other's hand softly. "I know it can be rough being on separate teams." The younger rubbed a thumb on Yeosang's palm. "So I figured something like this would make it a little easier. We won't have to sit around and wonder if the other is ok, now we can just know. Gain a little peace of mind."

The brunette felt his throat go dry as he continued to stare at the pens as he tried to swallow. This was a very real fear of his. He didn't realize just _how_ real until that moment. They had always had each other's back before but now, there were going to be times where they would have to go on missions separately or find themselves in a tough situation. It can be hard when someone you cared about runs into danger and there isn't anything you can do about it. Something like this could possibly save a life.

Trying to suppress how his hands were shaking lightly, Yeosang reached out and took the offered pen in his hands. He brought it close to his chest and wrapped his other hand around it.

"Thank you," Yeosang choked out, his voice suddenly overcome with emotion. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and exposed.

Jongho reached out and covered the other's hands with his own. "I hope we never have to use them."

Yeosang couldn't agree more.

* * *

A man stood atop the edge of a large building as he gazed out at the vast expanse of the city, the twinkling lights breathtaking as they winked back at him. It was chilly out as winter was just beginning to wind down and begin its descent into dormancy. A sharp breeze ran through his clothing and ruffled his long cloak like a gentle caress.

So far, his plans were moving as well as he could hope for them too. There were only a few blips on the map that were starting to grow rather concerning. If this continued, he had a sneaking suspicion that he would be forced to show his hand a bit sooner than he would like too.

 _Slow and steady wins the race._ He often had to remind himself.

The sound of footsteps sounded from behind before stopping about five paces away. "We are nearly ready, sir." A stiff female voice replied. "Just a few more days and everything should be in place."

The figure on the roof's ledge allowed his face to break into a rather terrifying smile from beneath his blood red half mask. Underneath the stark moonlight, his white teeth glinted in almost a feral manner. _Excellent._

Taking a deep breath, the man raised his arms out wide as if presenting himself to the world. He was more than ready for this. He thrived on chaos and disorder and he loved to be the one that caused it.

"Let the games.... _begin_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around another boring chapter! Much love to all those who comment and give kudos!
> 
> I need to go back and proof read since my keyboard is getting really sensitive when I type.


	30. Smoke & Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think he is going to be there, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not beta read

Seonghwa lightly sipped on his cocktail as his eyes scanned thoroughly over the crowd. The lights were bumping and he could feel the bass thrum through his very veins. Every now and then when the swarm of withering bodies parts, he could spot Ravn on the other end of the club doing the same. He looked rather tense and a bit out of his element but blended in more or less.

 _Club Desire_ was mostly what he expected from a typical club but tended to favor a bit of the darker side. In fact, it was the very club that Hongjoong had asked him to check out on Mingi's behalf. This information coupled with the fact they were meeting up with an informant here was enough to set the other on edge. He really hoped that things turned out in their favor. This was a rather bare-bones operation for the sake of discrepancy so they were already at a significant disadvantage. 

In the middle of the dance floor the agent could spot Hwanwoong moving rather effortlessly. Seonghwa had to admit, the other was rather in his element as he worked the crowd, flitting from one partner to the next. If the other didn't know any better, he would assume that the boy was just another inebriated clubber but his eyes spoke differently. He was very much aware of his immediate area as they waited for contact from their informant.

They had been at this for about an hour now and Seonghwa was quite impressed about how fast Hwanwoong had pulled all of this together. It was quite impressive. However, he was not exactly happy in what the young agent had deemed appropriate club attire for the two leaders to wear. Sometimes he had to wonder how he happened to get in this kind of situation.

After leaving the office, Hwanwoong had texted that he needed exactly three hours in order to get everything together for that night. The two leaders were rather skeptical of this statement but decided to trust their young member and decided to look up as much as they could about the location that they would be observing. The club was fairly new so there wasn't much in terms of information other than it was a club with a rather obvious theme. It was clear that if they didn't fit the part, they would be easily rejected entry into the building.

This was where Hwanwoong shined. True to his word, the man returned exactly three hours later with his arms laden with bags as if he had just come off of a huge shopping spree with daddy's credit card. And in a way, he had been, if that card was CCG granted money.

So now Seonghwa stood, rather uncomfortably, he might add, in a black sheer turtleneck with a silver chain draped around his neck that dipped underneath the tight blazer that he wore to protect some of his modesty but still teased enough of his chest to still be enticing. His legs were encased in form fitting black pants that were tucked into chunky combat boots. His hair, for increased anonymity, had temporarily been dyed using some product that Hwanwoong had found in a store that would come out after a wash or two and had been swooped back on one side but his bangs had been left free and framing his very lightly charcoal lined eyes. He also wore one dangling silver earring in the piercing hole he had gotten in his last year of the academy that he had just never let close.

After Hwanwoong had finally let him go after his transformation it felt like he was a whole different person staring back at him in the mirror. He couldn't exactly say he hated it but it was definitely something that someone would have to get used to. He was glad that once this was all over he could go back to his black suits he was used to seeing himself in.

Ravn hadn't escaped the younger's clutches either but it felt almost unfair how "toned down" the other leader was compared to Seonghwa. He was dressed in a similar color scheme as he wore a black fitted blazer that was laced tight with red string and was looser at his hips to accentuate his small waist. He was left shirtless underneath to tease at a defined chest but, unlike Seonghwa, seemed perfectly fine with showing just a little off. He wore black pants and black dress shoes. Around his neck was a barely visible and highly delicate silver chain and his hair was left free and unchanged.

The biggest shock difference was Hwanwoong's choice in attire for the night. He had on a fitted black shirt with a grey smokey pattern with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. On top of it, he wore a short black vest that was left open. His shirt was tucked into tight black pants that were cinched tight with a black belt and on his feet he wore slightly heeled black boots without laces. His hair was now a silvery color and striped with faded pastel colors as if he were some sort of unicorn. His eyes were coal rimmed and smokey. He had a small hoop earring in his ear that was connected to a small chain that attached to a false lip ring that he had fastened securely to his lightly glossed lips.

It was quite a stand out look but as Hwanwoong had said, _sometimes you have to stand out to blend in,_ and as Seonghwa looked out at the crowd of young people dressed in a similar or more outrageous fashion, he couldn't help but agree.

"If you keep gripping your glass like that, it's going to shatter," Seonghwa said lightly as he slid next to his friend and co-leader. Ravn's eyes hadn't left Hwanwoong's form as he sensually danced with yet another partner for the night. He did have very smooth moves and was attracting quite the crowd that either wanted to dance with him or just stand and watch. The undercover agent didn't respond to Seonghwa's ribbing and instead loosened the iron grip he had on his scotch glass and his knuckles regained color.

"You know, you're going to have to be a bit more subtle if we're going to pull this off." Seonghwa shook his head. A pause. "Have you told him?"

This caught Ravn's attention and he looked at the other out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his glass up to his lips. "Told who what?"

"Hwanwoong," The agent shrugged as if it were obvious. "That you like him."

Ravn choked on a bit of scotch, pounding at his chest to grant air to his lungs. "W-what are you talking about? I _do not_ like Hwanwoong. He is my subordinate."

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow and grinned a bit smugly. "You sure stare quite a lot for someone who doesn't like him."

"We're supposed to be watching out for him. Of course I'm staring." Ravn frowned.

"Not just that." The undercover agent denied. "You're pretty protective of him and you both are rather close."

"In case you've forgotten, my only other subordinate _died_. Of course I would be protective of him." The dark haired male narrowed his gaze, thoroughly put out.

"It's more than just being protective of a subordinate." Seongwha sighed. "I've seen the way you look at him when you think I'm not paying attention."

Ravn just sighed, his shoulders slumping just a little in defeat. "Can we just...please not talk about this right now."

Seonghwa just shrugged again and took a drink out of his glass. He really didn't like the idea of drinking on the job but it was a club. Appearances had to be made as long as he just did it slowly.

"What about you?" The other leader deflected. "This morning you looked like you were about to either rip someone's head off or cry your eyes out. Tell-tale signs of a break up if you ask me.'

"Something like that." Seonghwa muttered into his glass, not sparing the other a look.

"Guessing it's one of those things you don't wanna talk about, huh?"

The agent nodded. "You would be right."

Ravn offered a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "We really do have it rough."

Seonghwa was just about to answer when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the back of Hwanwoong's head being led away. He nudged Ravn and gestured to where the younger was headed. He frowned but neither made a move towards the other as to not give away their cover. Hwanwoong was wired and they should be able to hear everything but it did little to comfort the two leaders.

Now was the time Hwanwoong had been waiting for. Now was the time to prove himself.

* * *

Hwanwoong could feel the sweat trickle down his neck and his shirt stick to his body as another clubber pressed close to sway sensually with him. The room was a bit smokey and lights flashed in the dark briefly illuminating his partners as they leaned in, alcohol heavy on their breath. Here, on the dance floor, the young agent seemed to lose all concept of time as he moved but despite the hypnotising rhythm of the music, his mind was still firmly focused on the mission.

He seemed quite popular on the dance floor for as soon as one person was whisked away by the crowd, another would take their place. It seemed that he was one of the few people that really knew how to move their body and didn't move stiffly like a board. He did hope that they found their contact soon, however, as he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up without a break. His muscles were protesting as he entered his second hour of nonstop movement.

Just as he was debating stepping off to at least get a drink of water, a woman slithered up to him. She was a bit taller than he was with her black knee-high heeled boots but not by much. She had long midnight black hair with the underside dyed a deep but vibrant blue with her bangs the same color. She was dressed in a black jacket with lace peeking out of the high collar and sleeves and black shorts.

It was easy to see that she was very attractive. There seemed to be a line of drooling men vying for her attention but she seemed to only have a focus for Hwanwoong. Her eyes were glinting in the dim light and her smile just slightly sinister, like a shark smelling fresh blood, as she easily wrapped her arms around the young man's shoulders. 

Knowing that he couldn't really turn her away or risk giving himself away, he humored her and accepted her advances graciously. He slid his arms around her waist but at a respectable height to make sure that she didn't get any ideas and know that this was just a dance. Together, he slowly moved their hips to the bass beat.

They danced like this for a while, the woman never letting her gaze stray from the agent. After about five minutes of this, she seemed to want more as she pulled Hwanwoong closer. She leaned her face closer and for a moment, the agent thought that she was going to try and kiss him, but just as her lips were about a hair's width away, she suddenly ducked to the side and pressed her lips close to his ear, her hot breath brushing the shell.

"I believe that I'm the one you are looking for?" The woman spoke, her voice sensual and dripping like honey.

For a moment, Hwanwoong thought she was propositioning him and was about to shut her down when his eyes widened in sudden realization. As slowly as he could as to not be suspicious, he pulled back and got a good look at the woman's face. She was staring back at him, mildly amused, and with a raised eyebrow as if challenging him.

"That depends," Hwanwoong spoke lowly to keep up appearances. "Do you have what I want?"

The smile on the beautiful woman's face grew and her eyes seemed to darken, like a predator locking onto its prey. Instead of answering she let her hands slide from Hwanwoong's shoulders and descend the length of his body and his arms before she latched well manicured fingers onto his own hand. She turned and, casting one last sultry look over her shoulder, pulled him through the crowd.

Hwanwoong could do nothing but follow and trust that this was the contact he was supposed to be meeting with. They hadn't received much information on who would make contact but no one else knew the reason why he was here so his odds were currently in his favor. Still, he hoped that Ravn and Seonghwa were watching enough to be able to see where he was going.

Together the two moved through the crowd and dodging club goers. The woman obviously was familiar with the layout of the club. He just hoped that his superiors didn't lose sight of him while weaving through the floor plan.

Finally reaching the back of the club, the two entered a hallway and Hwanwoong was surprised how immediately the loud bumping of the music went from a blood pumping volume to a dull background roar upon their entry. The agent glanced around the hall and noticed that there were sound absorbers hung high on the ceiling all down the expanse of the hallway, explaining the sudden volume change.

Just as suddenly as the noise changed, so did the woman's demeanor. Immediately, she dropped Hwanwoong's hand and the sultry smirk slipped off of her face and was replaced with all business. For a moment, the agent was confused at the sudden switch as the woman just waved Hwanwoong along through the hallway before slipping into an open room.

"I apologize for the earlier behavior," Was the first thing the dark haired woman said as soon as Hwanwoong had closed the door behind himself. "People come here expecting certain things and it would have looked odd otherwise."

"It's ok," Hwanwoong replied, a bit dazed by it all. He took a moment to glance around the room. Like the rest of the club, it was decked out in velvet dyed a deep, warm red color with couches and drapes. The woman took a moment to walk towards one of the couches and took a seat, gesturing for the agent to do the same.

"I'm Siyeon, from the East office." The woman began in a very business like manner. She leaned back on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "But outside these walls, and to everyone else in that club, I am Monica. It would be best to refer to me as such if we ever cross paths outside the office again."

The agent nodded his head and extended a hand for a friendly shake. "Hwanwoong, from the West office."

"I figured as much," Siyeon smirked. "You blend in quite well but your two followers seem rather uncomfortable."

Hwanwoong had to resist the laugh that wanted to bubble out of his chest. "It isn't their scene for sure."

"Made it a bit easier to find you, though." The woman said. "But it makes me wonder how many others noticed it too."

The young agent frowned. He hadn't thought much of that. Siyeon didn't let him dwell on it much and instead launched straight into business.

"Well, seeing as this meeting was short notice and you aren't my usual contact, you have only been minimally briefed?" Hwanwoong nodded. "Right. My team and I have been investigating an underground auction ring for the past three months. So far we've deduced that the auction gets their victims through a variety of sources but there is one man who pulls more than any other. We have dubbed him the Supplier."

Siyeon paused as she waited for the information to sink in. Hwanwoong shifted in his chair. "He meets them online. Offers them something they want. Once he figures out what it is, he sets up a meet up."

"He grabs them at the meet up," The young agent concluded for her.

Siyeon pursed her lips together and nodded gravely. "Next thing they know, they're on the auction block."

"So why do you think we can strike now if you've been tracking these guys for three months?"

"We were hoping to get enough information to ensure the mission's success." The woman said smoothly. "That, and we heard a rumor that there would be some... _interesting_ people present."

During the explanation, Hwanwoong had clasped his hands together and at that last bit of information, he could feel them tighten, knuckles turning white. Whether it was in fear or anticipation he wasn't sure. _Interesting people_ could possibly only mean one of two things, right?

"You think _he_ is going to be there, don't you?"

"It is a possibility." Siyeon nodded. "I heard that your team has been on the Butcher case for a while, I'm hoping that can put us at a bit of an advantage if the time comes."

"Well, I'm not sure how much help we will be." Hwanwoong answers honestly. He rubs a finger over his brow. "Even with all our focus on him, we still didn't get very far. It cost me a teammate."

The agent felt a thump form in his throat at the mention of Xion and Siyeon looked at him with kind, sympathetic eyes as she reached out and placed a hand on Hwanwoong's clenched ones. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." The woman said softly. "It's always hard when you lose someone. We will do everything we can to catch the bastard terrorizing the streets."

"Yeah, well," Hwanwoong shook his head while clearing his throat. Now was not the time to be sentimental. "When is this auction taking place?"

"Friday night,"Siyeon said, not wasting any more time. 

Hwanwoong paused. "But thats two days from now."

"Actually," The woman grabbed her phone as she stood, checking the clock. "As of now, it is after midnight meaning it is officially Thursday." She looked up, her eyes severe. "This was kind of the reason why I had to meet with someone as soon as possible." 

"You really think we can get everything together in time?" The agent stood with Siyeon, obviously picking up that their meeting was coming to an end.

"We don't really have a choice."

* * *

Jongho stared at the door before him as he mentally prepared himself to walk into the training room. He had woken up pleasantly that morning with a snoozing Yeosang on his chest after falling asleep on the couch during a movie, the end credits still rolling across the screen to soft music. The younger couldn't help but smile as he watched the other sleep peacefully. He quite enjoyed that the other didn't seem burdened by whatever thoughts were going through his head earlier and, that if he wanted to, he could just reach out and brush against that endearing birth mark.

His peaceful morning was interrupted, however, by the ringing of his phone. Carful not to wake Yeosang, Jongho shifted to reach for the device. He frowned as he saw the notification painted across his screen.

Now, here he was a little cranky at having to leave the comfort of his couch to prepare for a training session with his new squad. He knew that this would be an important moment for them all to see if they worked together as a team before they were deployed but did it have to be so early in the morning?

Shaking off the lingering tiredness, Jongho took a deep breath and scanned his key card, stepping through the door as it opened to be greeted by five sets of eyes in the blank room. The youngest did a quick scan of the room and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Eden?"

"Said he would join us later," Hui was the first to answer as his gazed returned back to the control panel he was typing at. "Good to see you again, Jongho."

"Wouldn't it be a bit weird to run drills without him?" The younger didn't let up as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't see much of a point of running simulations if not everyone was present.

"Relax buddy," A hand came out of nowhere and patted Jongho roughly on the back, enough to cause the young man to nearly stumble. The agent looked up to spy Wonho smiling down at him with a half eaten sandwich in his hand. "Eden has been working in the CCG for forever. I'm sure he can adapt to anything on the field by now."

From another corner of the room, Moonbyul wrinkled her nose just slightly as she eyed the food in the beefy man's hand. "Didn't you just have breakfast?"

Wonho just shrugged as he took a large bite of his sandwich. He spoke around a mouthful. "Got hungry again."

Dami rolled her eyes at the display but couldn't hide a small smile on her face. She turned her attention to the youngest. "You ready to show us what you got, hotshot?"

Jongho frowned at the nickname and opened his mouth to say something but a voice stopped him. 

"Eden texted," Woozi stood up from where he was leaning agains the wall to make his pretense known. "We have our orders. Friday."

The room grew serious as it seemed everyone stood a little straighter. Now was no longer the time for jokes. They were about to all get our first real test and it was a lot closer than they would expect. 

"Well it's a good thing we have the drills set up." Hui said, standing up from the control panel he had been typing on. "C'mon guys, we have work to do."

* * *

Yunho bit lightly at his thumb as he paced the break room. He had decided just a while ago that the group was past due in having a meeting all together. He needed to share the information that he had gotten from KQ the other day and hopefully they would back him up on the idea that had since taken root inside his head. 

There was a soft knock on the door frame. Yunho whipped around quickly to spot San standing there with a pensive look on his face. When he got the blonde's attention, he stepped into the room.

"Wooyoung is on his way." The shop owner said as he flopped into one of the soft leather chairs. He looked up at Yunho. "Rough night?"

The blonde sighed. "Just not really looking forward to this conversation."

San raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment further. He figured that whatever information he wanted would come later once they were all together. Instead, the barista continued his pacing.

"Did you call for Hongjoong too or is it just going to be us three?" San decided to break the ice as his eyes followed the blonde. If he didn't stop soon he would surely run a hole in the carpet.

"Its everyone." The blonde just answered briskly.

"That serious, huh?" The tattooed Ghoul said, a little taken aback. 

Yunho opened his mouth as if to say something more when a blonde head popped into the doorway, panting. 

"Sorry," Wooyoung huffed, moving past the door and onto a chair, particularly the leather one that San was currently occupying. There was some space for the both of them but it mostly ended with the blonde half on top of the other. "Lecture ran long."

"Did I say you could sit on me?" San huffed. His words were rough but there wasn't any real heat to them as you could see the man's eyes sparkle in amusement. 

"Too late," Wooyoung fired back, wiggling just slightly to stake his claim on the chair. "I'm comfy."

San rolled his eyes at the other's antics and Yunho sighed. "Could you not be all over each other once everyone else gets here?"

Wooyoung looked like he was about to fire back a smart reply when someone from the doorway cleared their throat. Three heads swiveled to see a fidgety red head standing there. However, he was not alone.

"Mingi?" Yunho furrowed his brow. "What are you doing here? I thought you were running home to change?"

"Yunho!" The brunette ignored the other's confusion and in two quick strides, he crossed the room and grabbed the blonde's face between his large hands, smooshing the young man's cheeks. He pulled Yunho's face closer and quickly placed a short kiss on his lips, much to the barista's shock. When Mingi pulled away, the blonde's eyes were large and his hands were frozen midair. "I remember!"

The phrase must have been enough to break the other out of his shock and Yunho made a happy but slightly strangled sound before he launched his body at Mingi and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. The brunette didn't seem to mind the extra weight and instead, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist tightly. The brunette laughed a little wetly as he spun the boy around in happiness.

"And he said we're all over each other," Wooyoung leaned over to whisper to San. The shop owner just lightly tapped the other on the shoulder in a small reprimand as he watched the two, smiling softly at the scene. 

"Oh!" Mingi suddenly exclaimed as he dropped the other and pulled away, holding Yunho by the shoulders. "I have so much to tell you about the other night! They're trying to make Ghouls and there is this _cult_ and-"

"Wait, wait, Mingi." Yunho held up his hands in a halting motion as he tried to slow the other's rambling. "You're speaking too fast and besides," The blonde shifted his gaze behind the brunette to Hongjoong standing there. 

The brunette seemed to get the message. "Oh, it's ok. I know about Hongjoong and he knows I know."

"W- _huh_?" Yunho suddenly sputtered, his eye growing wide. "How- _When_ _did this happen_?"

"Wait," San suddenly spoke for the for the first time since the other's entry. "He knows _what_ about Hongjoong?"

Mingi turned, seemingly noticing the other two's presence for the first time. His face suddenly paled and his mouth made a small 'o' shape. His eyes flickered between Yunho and San as if he had suddenly stepped in it. The blonde barista sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"Why don't you grab a seat, Mingi." Yunho gestured to the couch. "We have a lot to talk about." 

The brunette nodded and let himself be guided to a seat on the couch. Hongjoong followed and claimed a space beside him, being quiet thus far. Yunho sighed as he sat down on the couch opposite of the other two. He stayed towards the front end of the cushion and put his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands together rather nervously, his palms starting to sweat a little.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde looked at the two on the chair. "Mingi....knows that I'm a Ghoul."

"What!?" Wooyoung hollered loudly, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" San sat up in the chair, slightly shifting Wooyoung who was still pressed a little into his side. "It is one thing to get close, which was your first mistake, but to actually _tell_ him? Are you out of your mind?"

"It was an accident ok!" Yunho held up his hands to in defense. He should have known this was coming eventually but had put it in the back of his mind. It wasn't like the other two were exactly innocent of keeping secrets, however. "I didn't tell him. He just sort of...found out?"

"Don't blame Yunho." Mingi interrupted, trying to play peace maker and attempting to keep the other from jumping out of his seat. "I know but I would never turn him in. The thought never even crossed my mind!" He paused before tilting his head curiously as a thought occurred to him. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met."

The shop owner sighed before sitting back. He rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion. "San." He answered shortly. "I've known Wooyoung and Yunho for a while. I know who your are though. I helped out while you were unconcious."

Mingi nodded in a form of thanks, accepting the answer. "I'm guessing you both are Ghouls too?" The two smushed on the couch bobbed their heads. "I promise, your secret is safe with me. I care about Yunho and Hongjoong. I would never do anything to hurt them."

San just pursed his lips but didn't say anything more. He knew just how important Mingi was to Yunho. He was there and saw just how upset the blonde had gotten when the other was still unconscious with no immediate signs of waking up. He trusted Yunho's judgement but he was a firm believer of people proving themselves and earning that right. He was going to hold any opinions until Mingi could do just that. And if the brunette had any information on the cult attack, seeing as he was the victim, it might be worth it to hear him out for the time being. He could let Yunho have it for being careless later.

"How did you even know about Hongjoong?" Yunho asked, suddenly curious. As far as he knew, they had been spending most of their time together so it was unlikely for Mingi to walk in on anything unless the red head had just gotten careless or told the brunette himself.

"I just...sort of had a hunch?" The tall man shrugged his shoulders, unsure. "Well with the eye-patch and the hair color change, plus him spending a lot of time away from me, I figured something was going on. He was secretive and had suddenly stopped sharing stuff with me." Hongjoong shifted a bit in his chair guiltily. "It was something that was nagging me in the back of my mind but didn't really believe was true. So, I just decided to ask." Mingi suddenly frowned. "Then I remembered."

"What exactly....did you remember?" Wooyoung asked, seemingly sensing the need to change the subject a little. He was less concerned about Mingi's knowledge considering he had already been exposed to Ghouls that night in the club. Instead, he was desperately curious about that night. 

Mingi shifted a little in his seat. He had expected to share what he remembered but he wasn't prepared for the extra audience. The brunette suddenly felt a small hand land on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Hongjoong looking at him, giving a small nod of support. Mingi took a deep breath.

"Well, I had gone to look for the bathroom," The brunette began as he rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. "I went into this back hallway and everything seemed to go quiet. There was an open door. I thought it was the bathroom so I peeked inside. It wasn't."

At this, Mingi bit at the corner of his lip apprehensively. "A man was tied to the chair. At first I thought I had accidentally walked in on someone giving the guy a lap dance but then another woman walked up. She pulled out a syringe and the gave it to the first woman dancing." The brunette swallowed, his throat going dry. "She injected herself with it and seemed to go into a trance for a moment, getting her high. When she was done she... she bit the guy on the shoulder."

The other occupants of the room frowned or made a face at this information. It was never pretty when someone watched a Ghoul feed. Some made it look like something straight out of a horror movie.

"I tried to get away but Sunny knocked me out." Mingi continued as if lost in his own world. Yunho's hands clenched involuntarily at the mention of the woman's name. "I woke up to her pouring water on me. She said she was looking for salvation. To become something that would make her more powerful. She wanted to become a Ghoul."

A muscle in Hongjoong's jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth together. It was highly likely that the same people that changed him were changing all the others. "Did she say who could change her?" He swallowed past the dryness in his throat to speak.

"She's working for the Butcher."

A collective silence ran through the room at the name. No one dared to speak as the air grew heavy in the room. In the backs of their minds they knew they would probably eventually have to deal with the power hungry man terrorizing the streets but they had hoped to stay out of it for as long as they could. That was no longer an option, however. Now he was knocking on their front door.

"What happened then?" Yunho tried to encourage. He reached out over the coffee table and placed a hand over Mingi's knee as best as he could. The brunette gave a meek smile in thanks but it fell quickly.

"After that, things got a little fuzzy but I remember a prick in my arm." Mingi grabbed at the crook of his elbow and rubbed his thumb over an invisible mark where the phantom pain had been. "I don't know if it was the same drug I saw that woman take but the world kind of tunneled out. I could see and hear everything but I couldn't control my own body. I was like a zombie."

"They took me to a room, kind of like a cellar." The brunette continued. "They put a bag over my head but not before I saw a bunch of people dressed in white. They had these masks on with different red markings and they were chanting. I remember a voice saying that it was a blessing to be a sacrifice to one chosen to become a higher being."

Hongjoong felt his face pale and a cold sweat sweep through his body as he listened to Mingi talk. Suddenly visions of people in white and the hell hospital swam passed his eyes. There were actually people out there that wanted what happened to him? That _chose_ this half damned life? To potentially be hunted and to live in constant fear while looking over your shoulder? His stomach churned. He was going to be sick.

"Do you think that he is the one manufacturing and distributing this drug then?" San suddenly spoke over a frown. "Or are they buying form another source?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you all about that." Yunho shifted in his seat. "When Mingi was in a coma, KQ came by and took a blood sample. Said he had a friend that worked in a lab."

"Were they able to pull anything form the sample?" Hongjoong asked as he tried to push past the nausea building and stay in the conversation.

"A little." The blonde answered. "By the time we got it, the drug had mostly passed through his system but it increased his RC cells. This is one of the main things that makes a Ghoul, a Ghoul. Its like an extra antibody we have in addition to white and red blood cells." 

"And human's don't." Hongjoong connected the dots while frowning.

Yunho gnawed at his lip slightly, nodding. "Normal humans don't have this so Mingi's body couldn't take it. It was why he was so unresponsive when we found him and why he later had a seizure."

"So its likely that this drug can have a different affect in a Ghoul, right?" San furrowed his brows. "If we already have RC cells, too many could be bad?"

Hongjoong's eyes suddenly widened. "The Ghoul that attacked me awhile ago. Seonghwa said there was a drug in his system. They aren't two different drugs, its the same one. It makes a Ghoul go berserk and a human go catatonic."

The barista's face was dark with a scowl. "It is likely the case."

"But what is the point really?" Wooyoung tilted his head curiously. "Why do they need to make a Ghoul go crazy? And what is the point of using the drug on a human when there are other ways to subdue someone?"

"Well, Sunny was going to commit cannibalism right?" Mingi winced as San spoke. He mentioned it so casually. "What if having the RC cells introduced organically is some kind of key for a person to become a Ghoul?"

Hongjoong frowned. Brief flashes of white passed his vision as broken memories of hospital beds and electric shocks arose. Did these people go through all of that and still want to become a Ghoul? He wasn't so sure if these were the same people though. But would there really be so many groups out there with such a twisted agenda?

"I'm not sure." Yunho shrugged. "I don't really have much information but KQ seems to think that we might be able to get a drug sample at an auction this Friday."

"That's tomorrow." Wooyoung furrowed his brow. "Do you really think it would be a good idea to go?"

"We would have to be careful," The barista spoke, "But I think we should go. Personally, I think this drug is too dangerous to be left out on the streets like it is."

"Should I call the boys?" San quirked an eyebrow up towards his hairline. "It might be a smart move to have back up."

Yunho bit the inside of his cheek. "They can't be seen. The more people on this, the riskier it gets but I would feel better if we had some back up."

San nodded and leaned back in his seat, plans already forming in his head. Mingi and Hongjoong had mostly sat quietly but both seemed rather worried. Finally, the brunette couldn't hold his thoughts in any longer.

"I want to go with you."

The red-head whipped his gaze to the side, staring at his tall friend incredulously. "Are you joking?"

Mingi shook his head. "I don't feel good about letting Yunho, or any of you, do this. I want to be there to help."

The blonde dancer smiled in a sympathetic manner, the way a parent does when they are about to give bad news, before reaching out and placing his hand on the brunette's from across the coffee table. 

"Mingi....You know you can't come." He spoke softly.

A line went across the brunette's forehead as the corner of his lips dropped in a sort of pouting scowl. "I just don't want you to end up in danger."

"That's sweet," Yunho began to move his thumb, caressing the back of Mingi's palm. "But you know you can't. They would smell you from a mile away."

"Fine," the brunette grumbled as he sat back in his chair. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, accepting. "It doesn't mean I like it."

"So we're really doing this?" Hongjoong asked the room while he placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He clenched his hands tight as they became slightly clammy. He wasn't exactly excited about the idea of walking into a room full of Ghouls, but he couldn't pass on this opportunity. He had a gut feeling that this would be a good chance to gather information. It would be the first time he was surrounded by so many Ghouls that weren't part of their little rag tag group.

And if things went to shit, guess he would have to put those training hours into practice. 

There was a collective nod from the rest of the occupants, the air serious and all traces of humor sucked away. Even Wooyoung sat with a determined look on his face. This would be a very serious operation that required the utmost tact and stealth. They couldn't really afford room for error. 

For the rest of the afternoon, they planned.

* * *

Yeosang cupped his hands and brought them close to his face as he blew into them for warmth, the edged of his breath visible as a wispy smoke in the air. He checked his phone one more time as he bounced on his feet for warmth. _9 pm_. They would be here soon.

The sandy brunette had woken up alone that morning to a hastily scribbled note of apology from Jongho but he didn't mind much. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he had seen the other's face up that close. Besides, being alone made it a lot easier to try and keep how anxious he was for what he had to do today a secret. 

In the end, the agent couldn't even brink himself to go into work today. He didn't trust himself to keep mellow enough through out the day without checking his watch every five minutes. Instead, he made some kind of lame excuse to Seonghwa and the others on why he couldn't come in and that he needed to work from home for the day. The leader didn't seem particularly happy with him but didn't push it. 

Instead, the older sent him details about an operation that they would be assisting with tomorrow and that he should get all the rest he possibly could. They were only going to provide back up to some other teams but it was of the upmost importance that everything ran smoothly. Seonghwa said he would send more details as they came up.

_9:01_

Yeosang really hoped that this guy would show up soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay outside without freezing his fingers off. The alley way he was currently standing in wasn't that promising either.

Suddenly, from the other end a figure walked into the area the brunette was currently lurking. The street lamp was behind the other but Yeosang could make out that the person wasn't small. In fact, the person stood at a solid six foot at least and seemed muscular. The agent didn't move and instead just watched at the figure came closer. The light on his face grew brighter to reveal a man with a rather gruff looking exterior.

"Hethetmon?" The man grunted as he came to a stop near Yeosang. The brunette got off from where he was leaning against the dirty alley wall.

"Depends on whose asking." The agent ran a calculating gauze over the man. "You have what I'm looking for?"

Instead of answering, the man pulled aside one of the lapels of his coat. Outwardly, Yeosang tried to not make any sudden reactions but couldn't help stiffening just slightly in preparation for whatever was going to come out. The man didn't seem to notice this and pulled his hand out, a vial pinched between his forefinger and thumb. He held it up to the light, revealing the dark and slightly green liquid contained within. 

"Got it right here," The man shook the vial a little. "You have my money?" 

Now it was Yeosang's turn to reach inside his coat. He felt around for a moment before finding what he was looking for. Gripping it, he pulled out a wad of money and tossed it at the man's chest. 

Catching it with one hand, the gruff stranger quickly leafed through the contents. Seeing that everything was there, he nodded in satisfaction and tossed the vial. Yeosang caught it swiftly and held the vial in between his fingers and held it up towards the moonlight for a better look. He turned it this way and that to see if he could spot any defects but not even exactly sure what he would be looking for. 

Figuring that it must be alright, the agent deftly pocketed the item. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Seeing that the deal was done, Yeosang turned and made to walk towards the end of the alley. He had made it about five steps before he felt hands from behind grab at him, a cloth pressed tightly over his face. Eyes widening in panic, the agent reached up and tried to pry the hands gripping him away as he kicked his feet but soon he found his limbs growing weak and his vision blurring as the smell of the cloth permeated his senses. 

_Chloroform._

"Sorry pretty boy," The man from before's voice whispered in his ear, the heat of his rancid breath causing Yeosang to shiver. "A deal's a deal but I have a feeling you would snatch quite the nice penny."

Feeling his heart rate in his ears, the agent tried to kick harder but his facilities were compromised. As a last effort, Yeosang tried to reach into his jacket pocket. He grabbed the item he desired as a black car pulled up to the end of the alley. Just as he was about to press a button, he dropped the item. As he was tossed into the back seat of a car, his vision went black and the car pulled out.

There, left on the cold wet ground, was the pen Jongho had given him, unused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww we made it to 30! I'm really excited to have made it this far. Last bit of build up! Hopefully the next chapter will be exciting!!
> 
> I've got some ideas for a few new stories or side projects that I'm also pumped about to do when Asphyxia is mostly finished. I want to post both but let me know which one sounds more interesting to do first!
> 
> 1\. If someone had told Hongjoong a year ago that people would be standing on his doorstep claiming that he was a Halfa- born from a Witch and a Mortal- he probably wouldn't have believed you. Now, with his parents missing and no known guardians, Hongjoong finds himself sent to a prestigious academy for the Magical Arts where the halls were flooded with strange occurrences and pretentious students who frowned on those with Mortal blood. 
> 
> By his 21st passage around the sun he would have to make a choice: embrace his magical self or forever forsake his Mortal half. But it is said in the old lore that a being of forbidden blood could become the most powerful of all and hold the key to salvation.
> 
> 2\. Hongjoong had a routine. Every day he would come home from school, drop his bag and log onto the online RPG game "Dark Seid". He loved playing as it was his escape from reality. It wasn't that he didn't have friends to hang out with, he did, if you counted people he chatted with in online forums that he had never met.
> 
> One day while playing, Hongjoong receives a pop up ad for an upgrade of his favorite game. Not going to pass up the opportunity, he clicks it and finds himself and others trapped inside "Dark Seid" where virtual reality isn't so virtual anymore. It is up to Hongjoong and his online friends to defeat the game if they want to escape with their lives. But what is up with the strange AI that they managed to find along the way?


	31. The Auction Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not Beta Read

" _We're in_."

Hongjoong spun on his heel and swiveled his head, taking in his surroundings in wonder. He had never been in such a fancy looking opera hall. Pillars of marbles stood proudly that blended in perfectly with the floor that was also laden with a red carpet that covered a set of wide stairs on the other end of the room. An elegant chandelier hung high above them and cast a luminously warm glow on the patrons there, all dressed elegantly in suits and gowns. Everyone there was dripping in the finest jewels while wearing opera masks like they were at a ball. It made Hongjoong feel rather plain in his plain and unassuming black one that covered his whole face, only his Ghoul eye being the only thing visible. They had opted out of his custom mask for the night as it might stand out too much.

" _Stop looking around_ ," A voice suddenly spoke in Hongjoong's ear. " _This is high society, we are supposed to be blending in, not looking like a lost puppy that doesn't belong."_

The red-head looked over just as the crowd parted just slightly. Though everyone was wearing masks, he recognized the blonde head of Wooyoung mingling in the middle of the ballroom. Like Hongjoong, he was also wearing an unassumingly plain mask that only covered his eyes made of black silk and lace. The blonde was a lot more comfortable than the other in this type of situation, seeing as he was a lot more used to it, and didn't have a problem showing part of his face to this crowd. Something told Hongjoong that this wasn't his typical mask, however.

The red head felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he turned to see a smiling Yunho. His mask covered the whole upper side of his face but came down into a sharp point on the right side of his face, vaguely reminding Hongjoong of the Phantom of the Opera. There was a smattering of blue and yellow stars that matched his Kagune trailing down the long side of his mask like a stream of tears.

"Relax," The younger said soothingly. "We aren't here to cause trouble, just recon."

The student released a breath from his chest he hadn't realized he had been holding up until now, the tension seeping from his body. "Then why are we talking in earpieces like we're about to assassinate the President?"

Yunho frowned. "San, Keonhee, and Seoho are keeping an eye on things outside. We have to do everything we can on our end to try and find the source of this drug and put a stop to it before this _cult-"_ he spit the word. "Does any more damage."

Hongjoong mirrored the other's expression but didn't say anything else. He nodded, knowing how important this was. He also knew what finding this drug could mean. It may bring him one step closer to the people responsible for ripping his life upside down.

Not wasting any more time, the two of them split from one another, deciding that it would be best to cover as much ground as possible and scope things out. If possible, Hongjoong hoped that they could find the information they needed so they could leave before the auction started. He wasn't sure his stomach could handle watching people be sold like prime pieces of meat. He wished he could do something to help these poor souls but San and the others had informed them that there were over eighty people in attendance at this auction and the odds would be suicidal.

They had gotten word from KQ that the auction was in two parts. First, a sort of reception to welcome all the guests that were wealthy enough to come. Some would mingle and share stories while a string quartet played classical tunes in the corner. There was no dancing. Hongjoong was told that these auctions were strictly business affairs made for deals and as a show of power. The red-head had no idea that this many affluent Ghouls lived in Seoul right under his nose. Yunho had even told him that there may even be celebrities at gatherings such as this one.

Hongjoong let his eyes wander the floor a second time. Servers dressed in white shirts and black vests walked by holding trays with lids. Every now and then they would stop by a group of auctioneers and open the cloche, offering our de vours.

The red head didn't even want to venture and guess what was underneath.

" _See anything yet?"_ San's crackling voice broke over the intercom and through the student's earpiece.

"It would be helpful if I knew what exactly to look out for." Hongjoong mumbled underneath his breath to keep from being overheard.

" _I doubt anyone would be so open about drug trading."_ It was Wooyoung. " _We may have to talk to people or listen in on conversations."_

 _"I think I got something."_ Yunho's voice cut through. " _Far side of the foyer, large woman with blonde hair."_

Hongjoong quickly turned his head in the direction the barista mentioned. Sure enough, near the bottom of the staircase, stood a large woman in a velvet red dress. Her dyed blonde hair was intricately twisted into an updo and she was waving a large, white feathered fan that helped block the part of her face that the mask left uncovered. On either side of her stood people dressed in sleek black suits, bodyguards most likely. Every now and then several people passed and would bow out of respect.

"Why her?" Hongjoong asked curiously. She did certainly seem to have a commanding air about her but nothing else particularly stood out as a potential drug dealer.

 _"Important people attract important people. See that couple walking up?"_ Hongjoong did, it was a wiry looking man with a taller woman attached to his arm. _"That's the third group of the night. They walk up, exchange a few words and then they bow while kissing her hand. Once they leave she reaches into her handbag. She must be slipping the drug to them."_

"I'm still not so sure. Is she in charge of the auction?" Hongjoong didn't want to take any unnecessary chances unless he knew for sure.

Wooyoung listened and clung to the wall as he walked around the foyer. He was almost right by the woman in question, hoping to overhear something when a poster delicately placed in a gold easel caught his eye. He frowned.

" _She's the main benefactor."_

Hongjoong's eyes widened as he looked over to the robust woman who was fanning herself while laughing. If she was the benefactor of the auction, then she definitely would have some connections to some potentially shady dealings. The red head wasn't sure what he was going to do but he felt himself take a step forward before a bell from overhead chimed three times, signaling that the crowd had three minutes to take their seats inside the performance hall.

The auction was about to begin.

* * *

Yeosang groaned and smacked his lips, his mouth feeling fuzzy. There was something cold against his head and he shifted to get away from it but found that his hands and legs wouldn't totally obey him. From somewhere far away, he could hear the faint sounds of classical music drifting towards him.

Blinking groggily, the brunette opened his eyes slowly, wincing through a stinging pain shot through his head. The room was dark save for a small stream of light from a cracked doorway. His head seemed to be leaning against a metal cabinet and he was surrounded by dusty boxes. Nothing seemed familiar to him. Where was he?

Suddenly, everything came crashing back to him and Yeosang bolted upright. Frantic, he shifted his eyes around for any signs of the enemy. Attempting to stand, the brunette noticed that his hands and feet had been tied together with a thick rope.

His startled movements caused his elbow to slam into the metal locker beside him, creating a loud noise that must have been heard by whoever was stationed outside the room. There was a sound of shuffling before two shadows passed and Yeosang squinted as the door opened further and light from outside spilled further into the room and into his eyes.

"Well, well," The first of the goons mocked, a cigarette pinched between thin and chapped lips. "Looks like little princey here is awake."

"Pretty, ain't he?" The second one said with a sigh. Yeosang recognized the man as his captor. He scowled at the man as he took a step closer and kneeled in front of him. "D'aw. Don't be like that darlin'. You'll end up with wrinkles."

Yeosang spit in his face.

"Why you little bi-" The man reared back in disgust as he wiped his face. He reached out and grabbed the brunette by his hair roughly before yanking his head back harshly. Yeosang cried out as he could feel some of his hairs rip from his head. His breath came out ragged and his chest heaved with adrenaline but the brunette didn't let the treatment phase him as he stared the man down defiantly.

"You're lucky I can't touch that face of yours _boy"_ Another harsh yank. "Auction's about to start. Can't sell damaged goods now can we?"

"I suggest you get your filthy hands off of me," Yeosang hissed. "Before I rearrange your face."

The burly man barked a dubious laugh and released the other, pushing him back enough so the agent's back hit the wall. "You've got some mouth on you. I can't wait to see you _put in your place._ "

Yeosang scowled as the two men turned to exit the room, their footsteps heavy on the cement floor. Judging by the area, the brunette ventured to guess that they were in the basement. But of what building he didn't know. The odds may have been stacked in his favor, however. It didn't seem that the two dunderheads knew that he was an agent with the CCG. That could buy him some time until he figured out how to get out of this situation.

 _Auction._ His mind suddenly recalled the word the man had uttered. This was the target that they were supposed to hit this evening. If Yeosang really was here as part of the merchandise, then there was a high chance the CCG either knew he was here or they would be infiltrating soon enough. 

He just hoped that he could hold out until then.

Looking down at himself, Yeosang noticed that the men had enough sense to take away his jacket and cellphone, lest he be tracked by GPS. Normally, this would leave a captive quite vulnerable to their captors with not much hope of escape but he wasn't most people.

In the dim light of the room he could spot something metal sticking out of one of the boxes, the silver catching just slightly. Hoping hit was sharp, Yeosang leaned over and laid himself on the ground as best he could to try and crawl over to that side of the room. The concrete was cold and harsh, cutting into his knees as he dragged his body along, but he was determined to at least loosen these bonds.

Once he was close enough, he noticed that it seemed to be an old knight statue complete with a sword and shield that was probably used in plays for stage settings. The box it was in had been knocked over, toppling the relic over on the ground so it laid on its side. 

Heaving his body up, Yeosang hooked his hands around the sword, positioning it so the blade was against the section of rope between his wrists. It was a bit of an awkward position and the sword itself was dull, seeing as it was a prop, but it was the man's best shot at trying to at least wear the nylon down enough he could slip through. With a renewed sense of desperation, he moved his hands back and forth as quickly and as quietly as he could to not alert anyone.

He had no idea what would be waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

" _Red Leader to Blue Leader. We are in position._ "

" _Affirmative_."

Seonghwa listened to the chatter over the radio and sighed, lowering his binoculars to stretch his neck just slightly from his position on a rooftop not far away. He had been stationed here, watching, for just over an hour as groups of Ghouls entered the opera hall completely unaware of the eyes currently watching their every move. This was a fairly large operation and they couldn't risk failing. There was a lot at stake here and they didn't know when they would have another opportunity to take out this many Ghouls all at once.

Seeing that the groups entering had slowed, it must have almost been time for the action to start. He sat back and reached into his pocket for his phone, checking for any notifications when he realized he hadn't closed a window and found a picture Hongjoong's unsmiling face staring back at him with sandy brunette hair and a mullet. Seonghwa felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. Earlier that day he had pulled up the boy's school profile to try and find any possible indication that he was a Ghoul prior to being found out but he had turned up empty. He should have known better, the creatures were masters of disguise and deceit.

Shaking his head, he aggressively swiped the window closed. He needed to get over this obsession and forget about it. At least now he knew the truth before he could lose himself any further. Instead of dwelling on the past, Seonghwa reached for the radio attached to his collar and held it close to his lips. "Blue Servant to Blue Leader, is everyone in their stations?"

There was a crackling from the other line before the sound of Ravn's voice filled his ear piece. From his binoculars, he could just barely see his co-lead perched in a tree. " _Negative. I don't see Yeosang anywhere._ "

Seonghwa frowned. He knew he had called in sick the other day but it wasn't like the spirited underling to miss out on an opportunity such as this. He was always talking about taking down Ghouls and doing everything they could to clean the streets, especially after Xion. There wasn't anything he could do if he wasn't here, however. They had planned enough man power to handle this situation. But Yeosang should expect a strong reprimand when they were back in the office.

"Forget it," Seonghwa grumbled back over the line. "We do this without him." 

" _The music has stopped inside_ ," Ravn changed the subject. " _We move in five._ "

"Roger," The agent answered back when a movement from the right of his eye caught his attention. He moved his binoculars in that direction he could have swore he saw the end of what looked like a dog muzzle. 

_Shibas._

_"_ The perimeter is surrounded." Seonghwa warned. "Be prepared for resistance."

" _Damn_ ," Ravn cursed. So much for a smooth, clean entry. " _I guess it figures. I didn't know the Madame would swallow her pride and hire help_."

The Madame was a Class A level Ghoul but not by her own hand, just her ability to play the game. It was through Hwanwoong's correspondence with Siyeon at the club that they had found out she was responsible for the recent string of auctions taking place. She was wealthy beyond her means and had a nasty streak as wide as her backside. She was notorious for keeping operations internal in the organization and didn't shine to outsiders. It was one of the reasons she had been so difficult to catch. Her lackeys were surprisingly loyal.

" _One group will just have to keep them occupied while the others sneak in_." Ravn continued. " _Hwanwoong and my team can handle it. I want you to to lead the others in through the back_."

"Are you sure?" Seonghwa furrowed his brow. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ravn's leadership, or the other agents that they had been assigned for the night, but he wasn't able to get an accurate count of how many there actually were hidden around the building. They could easily be out numbered.

" _Don't worry about me_ ," Ravn said lightly. " _We should have given them enough time._ _Get ready to move_."

Seonghwa didn't reply verbally. Instead, he raised a hand with his index and middle finger pointed upward. He moved them just slightly and, instantly, people dropped from their positions in the trees and bushes heading as stealthily as they could toward the door.

Just as quickly, the Ghouls in hiding noticed the movement and made to move, and cut the other group off from entering when a black blur landed harshly in front of the moving Shibas. Slowly, Ravn stood up from his crouched position with his Sythe already out and catching the faint glare of the moon. He tilted his head, regarding the one's who would be his opponents for the evening.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

San cursed as he looked ahead and stared down the CCG agent in front of him. This wasn't what he had expected to run into when they had agreed to this mission and Leedo wasn't here yet. His only task was to keep an eye on the outside in case anyone decided to deal in private or anything else went down. That was a mistake on his part judging by the amount of people he just saw run inside. Who knows however many there were in total. 

That didn't matter now though. His only job was to keep these guys occupied enough that the others inside could get out. The rest of the Ghouls could be captured for all he cared. It seemed like a fitting punishment.

The former Shiba leader leaned down and, with a hand behind his back, pressed a button on his phone screen. He hoped that the three would see his signal and know to get the hell out. Things were about to get interesting.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Ravn frowned before spinning is sythe a few times and stopping it in front of his body in preparation to strike. "Oh well then."

San didn't wait as Ravn hurtled forward and immediately jumped back, the tip of the agent's weapon slamming into the ground where he had just stood. From his back, he could feel his Kagune unfurl. He snapped it forward to try and clip the agent on the shoulder but Ravn managed to pull the sythe out of the ground in time to block the strike. They pushed and pulled on one another before snapping back.

Ravn jumped as a strike came from his left side and nearly clipped his ankle. A cheap shot to go low for the legs but, then again, the agent didn't expect this to be a fully fair fight. One of the other two Ghouls on either side of San had decided to intervene in that moment. Keonhee, hidden behind his Shiba mask, was crouched low as his Kagune swung behind him like a tail. It was a deep purple in color and seemed to shimmer just slightly. Out of the sides there were spikes sticking out, like a rose stem and its thorns.

From his other side, Ravn caught movement and turned to block an incoming strike when a blast of energy passed by his face, striking San in his middle and sending him flying backwards. The leader looked to where the source of the blast had come from and spotted Hwanwoong standing with his arm still raised and the cannon attached to his hand still smoking. 

"Took you long enough to get out here," Ravn said good naturedly. He knew that the other hadn't moved in order to try and observe how the group of Ghouls moved. Hwanwoong knew that his leader could handle it for a few minutes.

Hwanwoong opened his mouth to say something when a barrage of deep pink crystals rained down from above and landed in between the agents, forcing them to spring apart. The two looked up to spot Seoho flying high in the sky with flaming wings that shifted through varying shades of pinks and magentas reminiscent of a geode of rose quartz after it had been cracked open, the minerals catching and reflecting all the light it could. 

Ravn and Hwanwoong shifted just slightly until they stood a bit closer to one another. They were surrounded. Faintly, they could hear growing sounds of chaos and yelling coming out from the opera hall. 

"Looks like things have started to get interesting inside, huh?" Hwanwoong quipped, his mouth twitching upward in a smile.

"Seems that way," Ravn nodded. "Think we can take all three of them with just the two of us?"

The younger agent just smiled as he powered up his cannon once more. "Can't let everyone else have all the fun now, can we?"

The group clashed.

* * *

Seonghwa allowed himself to feel the slightest edge of guilt before he shook it off and snuck through the door. He knew that from the back of the building and the roof, another team was doing the same to hopefully meet in the middle. Their job was to try and find out where the hostages were being held and get them out as quickly as possible with out getting detected.

The whole plan's success had been put on his shoulders, however, as he was responsible for making it to the stage rigging and hook it with a noxious gas strong enough to either put the room to sleep or incumber them enough to be able to take a large number of them out. If he didn't make it there safely, then everything could fall to hell and innocent lives could be lost. Seonghwa was determined not to fail. It was a simple enough plan in theory but things like this always had a way of blowing up in people's faces.

The leader and his makeshift partner had only made it four steps inside the building before two Ghouls patrolling the hall managed to find them. Seonghwa didn't waste any time as he threw his briefcase at one of the approaching attackers. The Ghoul caught it on reflex but as soon as his hands touched the metal of the case, it popped open and a gas seeped out from inside. It didn't have a large perimeter and soon the two swayed on their feet before slumping over and falling to the ground. 

Seonghwa didn't even spare them a second glance as he kept running.

He had almost made it all the way up to the second floor without running into anyone else when from further down the hall way, a door opened. Sliding as quickly as he could into an alcove he held his breath as a men stepped out. He was burley and, unlike the rest of the people in the building, was not wearing any kind of mask, revealing his stubble and deep bags under his eyes. 

The man grumbled to himself as he walked past, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, and had almost walked past the hiding agent without noticing when suddenly he pause. Seonghwa didn't dare move as the man tilted his head just slightly to listen before he sniffed at the air, presumably catching a whiff of his hiding spot. 

That was, until he crumpled to the ground. 

Seonghwa stood there with his pistol in his hand from where he had clocked the man on the head and, not risking anyone finding the unconscious man in the middle of the hall, put his hands underneath the other's arms and pulled, tugging him back towards the room he had just left. 

Dropping the man carelessy to the floor with a thump, Seonghwa stood and stretched out his back. The Ghoul was definitely not light and his dead weight didn't help. Just as the agent looked around the room for a place to bind the man, flickering lights caught his attention. 

_Screens_. At least ten of them were all stacked on one another and inlaid in the wall. Without realizing it, Seonghwa had stumbled into the security room. 

Stepping closer, the agent squinted as he watched the monitors flick through different images as they connected to various cameras throughout the building and even some outside. It had just been luck that the man in charge of watching these had stepped out of the room and wasn't very good at his job. Of course, the CCG had done their research and marked where the cameras were before breaking in but avoiding them wasn't always possible at times.

The image on on of the screens changed and Seonghwa could catch a glimpse of Ravn and Hwanwoong. They both seemed to be fine as they battled the three apparently skilled Ghouls from before but neither was backing down. They seemed to be even in skill but it was only a mater of time before numbers and exhaustion came into play if the two agents didn't make a finishing move soon. 

Shifting his gaze, Seonghwa scanned the rest of the screens to get a look ad how the other Ghoul's were moving. He was looking at one screen when the image changed and suddenly the agent was looking at the inside of the opera hall. On the stage, two figures moved around rapidly on the stage as if they were locked in some kind of dynamic dance routine.

_Wait a minute-_

Seonghwa leaned closer and squinted at the screen. They weren't dancing, someone was trying to _run away_. Then, it clicked.

 _Yeosang_.

* * *

Yeosang could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and drip down his temple. The agent leaned his head over to his shoulder and wiped it away before it could get in his eye but didn't slow down his movements. His arms were burning as he continued to rub the ropes against the dull of the knight's sword. He had already felt some of the smaller braided threads snap and the tight knots loosen. If he could just keep this up for a little longer he could be free-

A sound. Yeosang, his heart pounding, shifted as quickly as he could and slid the ropes away from the knight and scrambled a small distance from it as to not appear suspicious. In the next moment, the door opened and the two men were back.

"Did I say you could move?" The gruff man from before said as he stepped into the room to find that their captive had shuffled away from his previous spot.

Yeosang didn't back down. "Bite me."

The man seemed to find this amusing and just smirked. "Believe me, if I could, I would. I bet that smart mouth of yours would be just _delicious._ "

The brunette growled and jerked as the other man grabbed one of his arms and tugged him up from the ground. "Get your hands _off_ me!"

"I sure hope you sell for a lot," the burly man continued to talk, ignoring the agent's struggles. "Other wise, this was not worth the hassle."

Yeosang continued struggling as the man twice his size continued to hold him and basically drag the agent out of the room. There wasn't much he could do, seeing as his legs were still bound together, but he did his best to keep his wrists low and pressed together so his captors didn't notice the frayed rope. 

The brunette was brought out into a brightly lit hallway and Yeosang fought to keep his eyes open against the burn of the florescent lights. It was best to try and keep track of every step lest he need to find his way back in this direction for an exit. 

The group walked a bit further and gradually, the lights began to grow dimmer as it felt they had ended up somewhere underground. Once they were close enough to their apparent destination, Yeosang felt his body being released and he pitched forward, unable to catch his balance. He winced as his shoulder slammed into the ground.

"Going up," One of the men said sinisterly as he pulled a lever. Yeosang sat up slightly and, from . underneath, he could feel the floor shift and begin to move upward. He was on a stage lift.

Above him, a trap door opened and bathed him in a bright stage light. Slowly, his body was lifted through the hole in the stage and he could see, in the distance, face after face grinning manically back at him from behind various styles of masks. There was roaring cheering as the lift came to a halt and the eyes from the seats gazed upon their potential target. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yeosang jumped as a voice boomed from beside him. A man stood to his left dressed in a fine black suit and a clown like mask spoke joyously into a old school mic hanging down from the rafters. "Esteemed Ghouls of all ages, I present to you, _our first item for auction_."

Various 'oohs' and 'ahhs' could be heard coming from the crowd that were cast in shadows from the dark of the house. Each person seemed to have brought opera glasses up to their faces as they tried to get a better look for bidding. Yeosang scowled out at the crowd, feeling useless like a piece of meat on the slab. 

"But before we start this evenings bidding," The jovial clown continued. "We decided to provide you all with a little bit of _entertainment_." The man's voice had turn dark at the end, twisting with a twisted sense of humor.

Before Yeosang could react, the stage rumbled again as another trap door opened. From the other end, a figure was being lifted up. First, the top of his head was shown, the entire thing encased in some kind of red bandana that seemed to be suffocating if it wasn't for his nose being visible.

As more of the man became visible, Yeosang's eyes grew wider. The other was _huge_ at least four times his size and was in no way a natural human. A studded collar sat around his neck and the top half of his body, a large pot belly, was bare. He was dressed in a pair of tattered black pants and wore no shoes. 

In his right hand sat a large battle axe that still had blood on the edges.

"We have been informed by this man's handlers that he is rather _feisty_ ," The clown gave a playful growl like a cat. "We hope that he has kept that fire and will keep you all entertained and excited for the items to come!" The announcement was followed by cheers and whistles. "Bidding will begin at $50,000! Winner shall collect the remains afterwards!"

The crowd broke into such wild cheers that Yeosang almost had to cover his ears from how deafening the sound was. A sea of number plates were held in the air along with shouting bids that came so fast the auctioneer didn't even have time to keep up with them all. Absently, the brunette heard the bidding reach up to $160,000 in record time.

Yeosang's heart beat heavily in his chest and his breathing became more rapid as his eyes darted around the crowd of unseen faces. This was it. He was really being sold.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over him and he had barely enough time to roll out of the way as an axe was brought down on the spot he had just been sitting. The wood of the stage splintered horribly from the impact and the remaining splinters rained down from the air. Yeosang stared on in horror, realizing that it would be him if he hadn't moved. The crowd cheered at the attack and yelled more obscenities and commands on how to take him out.

"Take his head!"

"Chop off an arm! An arm!"

From somewhere in the crowd sat a horrified Hongjoong as he leaned over to speak to Yunho. "They're really doing this?"

Yunho didn't say anything and just pursed his lips tightly together and watched.

Yeosang quickly rolled on to all fours as he did his best to crawl away with his legs still bound. Fortunately for him, it didn't seem that the big brute had much of a brain as he grumbled and whined to pull his axe out of the floor of the stage. He had to find something sharp to free his legs. There was no way he was going to last long if he couldn't use his legs. 

There was a _woosh_ and Yeosang flinched as something landed with a thunk close to his head. Warily cracking open one eye, he could see a small dagger had been tossed to him, sticking itself in the wood of the stage. He looked up and noticed the clown from before hanging from a swing that had descended from above.

"Give us a show why don't you?" Yeosang could just sense the sinister smile that no doubt lurked underneath the safety of that mask but he didn't wast anymore time thinking about it. Instead he quickly pulled the knife from the floor with both hands and flipped it in ward, first sawing at the already weakened ties on his hands. They popped open with minimal effort and he quickly set to work on the ties on his legs. This one took a little longer as it hadn't been loosened in any way. The knot was intricate and he had no idea how to untie it. His work was less than graceful as he hacked away at his binds, wincing as part of the knife slipped and nicked his fingers.

Finally, the ties bust open, and just in time for Yeosang to roll out of the way of another strike. The idiot must have been able to finally pull his precious axe free and he had lumbered over for another go at his helpless pray. Yeosang grit his teeth as he looked at the feebleness of his weapon against such a hulking mass but it was a weapon none the less and he would made use of it. He wasn't a trained CCG agent for nothing.

With his now free legs, Yeosang stood stably and ran to the backside of the man while he was distracted. He quickly plunged the knife into the lower part of his back before pulling it out. The hulking man gave a howl of pain and he began to swing his arms around like a pissed off mindless monster.

The brunette moved to get out of the way but he was a moment too late and a meaty fist blind sided him and slammed into his middle, flicking him away as easily as some kind of bug. Yeosang choked on air as his back slammed into the stage and he bounced before sliding to a stop. He gasped for air as he rolled over, clutching at his side. He easily had a broken rib or two if not bruised. 

Through his pained gaze, he looked up and noticed that the front and side of the stage was kept empty. There were too many Ghouls to really get away but maybe he could get far enough and hide while he contacted Seonghwa and the others. If this really was the target they were meant to hit today, they should be somewhere close to this area. 

Standing on shaky feet Yeosang made a dash for the side of the stage and into the wings before a blinding pain, like a bolt of lightning, shot through his body. His muscles twitched and spasmed before he finally managed to stumble a step back. Panting and holding onto his already injured side, Yeosang looked up and noticed for the first time barely there wires, almost completely naked to the eye, still sparking with electricity.

_An electric fence._

Yeosang moved his gaze and, now that he was aware of what he was looking for, noticed that the wires ran all across the front of the stage and the wings. These bastards really were treating them like cattle. Keeping them caged and shocking them if they tried to escape, keeping them in their place.

His only option was to stay and fight. He only hoped he lasted long enough.

With a renewed sense of vigor, Yeosang turned around, staring down his opponent who was still lumbering in pain on the other side of the stage from his minor stab wound. He adjusted his grip on the knife. He was _pissed_. If they insisted on treating him like cattle, he was going to be the worst imaginable. He wasn't going down without a fight. 

Yeosang gave a roar and charged, brandishing his knife in hand. As nimbly as a cat, the brunette launched himself at the flailing man and scaled up his target's back. He wrapped an arm as best he could around the other's meaty neck and squeezed. The burly man cried out in surprise and increased his flailing, attempting to throw the brunette off. Yeosang increased his hold and wasn't planning on letting go. 

As soon as his grip was secure enough, the agent brought his other hand up, the one holding the knife, and reached around, jabbing it sharply into his attacker's eye. The burly man let out a screech of pain and his flailing began anew but this time Yeosang' was fighting to stay on like a bull rider at a prized rodeo. 

With a mighty yang, Yeosang pulled the knife out, the blade covered in the man's blood, and dropped from the other's back. His attacker seemed to be in a rage as he reached out for anything and everything. He wasn't even trying to get the agent anymore and instead grabbed the curtains and ripped them from where they were hanging from the rafters. He clasped his hands together and smashed them into the ground, creating yet another crater. Yeosang half expected him to pound on his chest like an angry gorilla. 

"Junior!" A voice cried from the audience. Yeosang could just faintly see a large woman in red standing from the balcony seats, her hands on the rails. 

"Mama!" The burly man spoke for the first time besides grunting. He was obviously in pain and was looking for comfort. It was honestly strange to see such a large man sound so...infantile?

"You imbecile!" She hollered at him, much to the shock of the brutish attacker. "Take his head! Show him what you've got!"

"Yes Mama!" The man answered back. He lumbered over to his forgotten axe and with a mighty pull, managed to free it from its confines. Yeosang wasn't going to back down, however, and he held up his knife once more, preparing for battle. Though, the stark contrast of the two images was not lost on anyone. 

From somewhere else in the building, an explosion rang out.

* * *

"Seems that things are picking up downstairs." A man said from atop of the opera house roof, his white cloak stained red at the edges to match his red half mask. From behind him, three agents laid dead in a pool of their own blood. A fourth, still alive, groaned as he gripped his arm in pain.

"You won't get away with this!" The agent cried. "The CCG will stop you-"

The man didn't even get to finish his protests for a stream of blood suddenly burst forth from his neck, throat slashed. The man in white didn't even spare the fallen a glance as he pulled back his Kagune, swift like the scorpion's tail it resembled and just as red, dripping with blood.

"Oh how the righteous like to hear themselves talk," The man rolled his eyes with zero remorse. "It seems that it is your time to shine. Are you ready, _mon cheri_?"

A blur and then a woman was kneeling beside her leader, primed and ready for battle. She was dressed similarly in white but wore a full white face mask with one eye hole. It was decorated with a red X on her right cheek.

"Of course, sir," She practically purred as she stood up. She pulled something from out of her cloak. "I happened to spot an _old friend_ of mine inside. I'm sure he will be happy to see me."

The man chuckled at her words. "What luck. Be sure to give him a warm welcome, will you?"

The woman beside him nodded enthusiastically. She opened her hand slightly to reveal a trigger with a glowing red button. She placed her thumb neatly on top.

"I'll see you soon.... _Seonghwa_."

She pressed the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the first part of the auction. Hope it was alright and not too messy but there are a lot of parts to juggle going on. I will work on the next part and hope to get it out soon.


	32. The Auction Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not beta read

"Ready?"

Jongho felt the tension in his shoulders as he, Woozi, Wonho, and Hui crouched next to a back exit. He wasn't nervous, he felt wired. As if there was so much energy built up in his body that he couldn't even contain himself. This was his redemption and it was time to make or break it.

The team nodded at Hui as he had his hands on the doorknob. With confirmation from the others, the man set to work as he opened up a lock picking set. The bluentte furrowed his brow in concentration as he worked and it wasn't but a minute later the lock popped and the door opened.

Silently, Hui signaled for the others to follow as he slipped inside the door, Woozi and Wonho followed with Jongho bringing up the rear. As a team, they had their own objective to achieve. While the rest of the teams were meant to deal with a search and rescue, Eden's squad had a specific task.

_"Today, I'm going to fill you in on our orders." Eden spoke from in front of his desk. "We've heard from an informant last night that there are going to be very important people who will be present at tonight's auction. You may recognize some from our most wanted list but you cannot let that distract you. Our job is simple: find and capture the Madame."_

_"Why this Ghoul?" Dami spoke, her arms crossed. "We're the CCG aren't we. We should just take them all out."_

_Eden frowned and shook his head. "That's too risky. We are out-manned and out-gunned. It would be suicide to approach this that way."_

_Dami's lips thinned, thoroughly chastised. "What do we do then?"_

_"Focusing all our power at a specific target increases our chances of success." Eden continued. "Expect to utter chaos to erupt but don't let it distract you." The man's tone was severe. "As much as it may hurt, we can't rush off and abandon our goal. We have to trust our teammates in the CCG that they will take care of each other. Our goal should take the utmost priority."_

_"May I ask what is so important about this Ghoul?" Woozi frowned. "From the records I've seen, she's a Class A but isn't much of a threat on her own."_

_"We have reason to believe that she might be in connection with the current drug 'Mist' that has been seen on the streets."_

_"Why not just take her down?" Wonho asked. "Stop the production at the source."_

_"We don't know if she is the source," Eden shook his head. "Chances are she is just the supplier and that she is using these auctions not only to generate income but also as a site for mass distribution."_

_"So what's the plan?" Hui asked._

_"We break into two groups," Eden answered. "Dami and Moonbyul will stake out at the front in case she tries to escape with the rest of the Ghoul's being gassed out by the regular agents. Hui, Wonho, Woozi, and Jongho, I want you four to come in through the back. Your job is to guard Hui so he can get to the security room or close enough that he can tap into the frequency and be your eyes. One will stay with him while the other two go to locate the Madame."_

_"Simple," Moonbyul rolled her eyes. "But somehow things are still going to go wrong."_

_Eden chuckled a little before he reached behind himself and grabbed something that had been sitting on his desk that the others hadn't paid any attention to until then. "To help others identify you as a specific task force, I have taken the liberty of getting you a new uniform."_

_The leader handed a folded set of clothes to Jongho, who happened to be the closest. The young man looked down and stared at the garments curiously. It was really setting in now. Tonight, they strike._

Jongho adjusted the red thick band attached to his sleeve at his upper forearm, the cloth itself bearing the number eighty-eight in roman numerals as a marker of Eden's squad. The rest of the outfit was reminiscent of a priest's. It was a long black shirt that brushed just the top of his knees with a high collar. A metal band was attached to the collar as an attempt to protect the officer's necks in case of attack. Of course, if a Ghoul really wanted to hurt you, there were always ways around that. Black pants topped everything off.

Honestly, Jongho felt a little ridiculous but there was an air of dignity in wearing it. Almost as it gave him a sense of power and prestige knowing that he had been labeled as someone strong. He couldn't let that feeling go to his head, however. He was still on a mission as he knew that Yeosang was doing everything that he could to complete their goal. They were in it together and he couldn't let the other down.

The group paused at the end of a hall and pressed themselves against the wall in a single file line. Wonho, having pulled to the front, risked looking around the corner. Seeing that it was clear, he raised his hand with his index and middle finger pointed up. He tapped the air twice and the group continued forward, seeing as it was all clear.

As soon as Wonho took a step forward, however, a spike erupted from the floor, jagged and harsh. The man just barely managed to sense it and jump out of the way before he was impaled but winced as he felt the blood drip down his bicep from where it had nicked him. Jongho immediately pressed the button on his briefcase and brought forth his Quinche in case any more of those spikes happened to pop out.

"You know," A voice said from above. A beat and then a body dropped down from above, their feet landing gracefully on the marble. "You should really look thoroughly when scoping out a room."

A woman stood up from her crouched position wearing a ridiculous looking clown mask with a large red nose. She was rather short but it that didn't mean she couldn't have a few tricks up her sleeve. Jongho glanced up to try and figure out where she had come from and saw that the chandelier was swinging just a little. She had been hanging from it in hiding.

The four prepared themselves for the first strike from the Ghoul, waiting to see what she could be capable of. They squared off for a moment before before the clown let out a soft giggle that set the agents on edge. It was the only warning they got before another spike erupted from the ground right in front of Jongho. Panicked, the youngest threw up his broad mallet on instinct and managed to protect himself from injury.

"Did she plant her Kagune?" Woozi yelled as he jumped back from another unexpected spike. This wasn't good. She was separating them.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Wonho bent backward as another spike came awfully close to his neck.

"Apparently," Hui huffed as a spike came from behind him on the wall. "God, these things are everywhere. Never know where the hell they are gonna come from."

The clown laughed as she jumped up and down in delight.

"Hey Jongho," Woozi called from where he had ended up across the room. "You wanted to know how I got my name right? Well, you're about to find out."

The man reached into his briefcase and pulled out a total of four tops, two for each hand. He crossed his arms over his body and readied himself before he released them all out into the hallway. They crashed into the spikes and ran all throughout the room in a flurry. It was a good move on their part. If the spikes were motion sensitive, then the tops would activate them like a minefield.

The tops bounced off some of the spikes and surrounded the clown. She gave a huff of frustration as she turned this way and that. She tried to kick at one but missed.

"What is with this annoying things," She swatted at another one. "Get away!" Suddenly she huffed as an extra top that came out of nowhere slammed harshly into her back, causing the Ghoul to stumble. Jongho took a quick count of the tops still surrounding the clown's feet and saw that there were still four on the ground. The younger looked back over to where Woozi was standing behind one of the spikes and controlling the tops. He remembered their training session when he was first shown the older's Quinche and was quite fascinated with how unique it was.

In fact, the entire team had rather unique weaponry unlike Jongho had ever seen before. While it looks like Woozie releasted four tops, there were really six in total. The stripes on the top disoriented your eye and if you started at them long enough, you would start to experience severe dizziness or vertigo. Three of the tops hid behind in the shadow of the others and they moved so fast that it was difficult to see them. One stayed without a shadow so the other tops could bounce around if the enemy caught onto the trick. If a Ghoul moved to attack one, then Woozi would command one of the tops in the shadow's to attack in the enemy's blind spot. Jongho had held the weight of those tops and was rather surprised at how heavy they were. It was enough that if a normal person were hit with one at their current speed, it could clearly shatter bones.

"Fuck!" The clown growled as another top came out of hiding and smashed into her leg. The clown stumbled. Having enough, she brought out her Kagune. It was a Bikaku type tail with a skeletal like structure. She angrily swiped at the ground. The impact was enough to disrupt the tiles and pull them from the grout and disperse the tops.

"She has two Kagune?" Hui yelled in disbelief. He had never seen anything like this before. Planting her Kagune in the the ground with a delayed response? It had never been heard of before, let alone having two Kagune sacks of different types, her tail being Bikaku and her defensive spikes being Koukaku.

"All the more reason to take her out quick," Wonho huffed. He had pulled out his on Quinche but, unlike others, he preferred close up confrontation from his days practicing Taekwondo. Adorned on both of his hands were spiked brass knuckles made out of the same material they use to produce Seonghwa's Q bullets. But like everything else the CCG produces, not everything is as it seems and they always had a trick up their sleeves.

Wonho struck at the ground and an electric current rippled from the brass knuckles and zigzagged on the floor in a steady stream. The Ghoul didn't seem phased by this and managed to move out of the way in time but her focus on the electricity gave Wonho time to get closer and slam a charged fist to her face, cracking her mask.

Not letting the action go unpunished, the clown moved her Kagune tail and managed to strike Wonho clean in the shoulder. He grunted before he grabbed at the tail, keeping it in place as he sent a shock through her system and she screamed. Of course, with the tail still in contact with his person, the large man also felt the after effects. When he let go, the Ghoul collapsed and Wonho sunk to one knee panting.

"Was that enough time Hui?" Wonho huffed as he staggered back to his feet. He rolled his injured shoulder, seemingly unbothered by the blood. "Man I hate doing that."

"That's fine," The blunette said from the back of the room next to a small contraption, about the size of a coin. A quick glance around the room would reveal a whole load of them scattered up and down the small hall they were in. In the agent's left hand he held a small remote control.

"You bastards-AH!" The Ghoul had tried to stand but a piercing sound attacked her senses. Her hands flew up to her ears as she crumbled back down to the ground and withered in pain.

"What you're hearing is a hyper sonic sound that only effects Ghouls," Hui said matter-of-factly as he walked closer to the suffering clown. His polished shoes stopped just beside her head. "It should be quite painful for you right now. If I wanted, I could even turn it up enough to melt your brain."

"You were just toying with me, weren't you." The Ghoul hissed through her clenched teeth. "You just wanted to set up your little trap."

"In a manner of speaking," The blunette crouched down closer to the Ghoul's face. Part of her mask was missing from Wonho's punch showing one of her Ghoulish eyes and a stream of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. They should be nearing the security room by now and leaving up the sound amplifiers would ensure that Ghoul's stayed away even if they caught on to the plan.

Hui smiled while tapping the woman's cheek patronizingly. "Thanks for your help though."

Jongho stood back a bit in awe at the others. He had seen it before in practice but its another thing all together to see them in full action. As if only one Ghoul could take on all of them at once, even with the younger's limited experience. She had surprised them with the spikes in the beginning but it quickly lost its effect.

Hui, happy with the outcome of the fight, made to stand up when there was a shift in the Ghoul's face. Suddenly, the bloody corner of her mouth upturned. His eyes widened.

"Get down!"

An explosion, large enough to open up the wall just barely a foot from where the defeated Ghoul was lying. The agents flew to the ground as quickly as they could, covering their heads with their hands as debris and rubble rained down upon them. From the dust, a figure emerged dressed in a white robe and mask with a red X on their right cheek.

Peeking from between his fingers, Jongho's eyes widened.

_It was her._

* * *

Ravn panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. This was going on for far too long. If they didn't get the upper hand soon, they would end up too tired to fight back any longer.

"They're fucking with us," Hwanwoong said as he shot off another cannon blast with a wince. The leader was sure the other's arm was thoroughly singed by now from over heating. "There is three of them and two of us. Either they are trying to tire us out for some reason or they get off on some sick game."

From a ways away, San was also sweating. These agents were good and it was difficult to keep fettering them off without actually causing serious damage. He had only wanted to buy enough time until the others could accomplish their goal and get out.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Seoho remarked as he landed beside San. He, too, was a mess. While having an Ukaku Kagune is great for speed and rapid attacks, it was not a good weapon for prolonged battle as it quickly drained your stamina. The gang member was most likely rapidly reaching his limit. "As soon as Leedo gets here I say we pull out."

San immediately shook his head. "We can't. The others are still inside and if there is CCG out here, there are more most likely inside. We would never make it in unnoticed."

"Then what's the plan?" Seoho asked as he watched Keonhee get pushed back by a cannon blast. "No matter what, I don't see this ending pretty."

The former gang leader bit his lip behind his mask in thought. They couldn't barge in and grab the others without it looking suspicious and he was fairly certain he couldn't get the others to exit before the auction was over either. The CCG for sure had a plan to round up Ghouls in the auction hall. If he could get word to Yunho, maybe they could sneak off while the action was happening and slip out.

Deciding that this might be their only course of action, San clicked open the line in his ear piece. "Yunho?"

_Static._

Frowning, he tried one more time. "Guys? Anyone there?"

San cursed as he only got the same response as the first time. He looked over to Seoho. "Something is jamming the signal. I can't get through."

The other Ghoul clicked his tongue. This wasn't good. If they couldn't contact the others then they had no idea what the situation was like inside. If they just stormed in, it could end badly.

Seoho made to say something when a glint of something silver caught his attention. "Keonhee, watch out!"

The other Ghoul managed to look up just in time as a metallic like tether slammed into his body. As it happened, he was rather close to a tree and the impact pushed his back into the bark. On either end of the rope were metal weights that caused the rope to continue to wrap around his body from the force of whatever threw it, tying him to the tree.

"What the hell?" Keonhee huffed as he tried to move his arms and loosen the bindings.

Just then two figures jumped down from a tree nearby and landed gracefully on the ground below. They stood and walked closer to the other two agents there. Ravn smirked.

"About time you showed up," The leader joked.

Moonbyul rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't have to be here if you could just do your job in the first place."

"Ouch," Ravn placed a hand on his heart dramatically. "You wound me."

Seoho's eyes ran between the new comers. They didn't need more of this. Seeing as they were distracted he made a run for Keonhee. He yelped as something wrapped around his legs and caused him to fall.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast." A pair of boots stepped into Seoho's line of vision. He looked up as best as he could to spy a girl with shoulder length hair. In her hands she was swinging another one of those ropes with the weights on them. It was a modified version of _suruchin._

"Don't think that I didn't notice you trying to run away now." Dami tsked. "We know better than to let your kind get away." The agent reached in her pocket and pulled out a small trigger. She flipped the switch and both Seoho and Keonhee cried out in pain as bolts of electricity ran like fire through their body. Both of them cried out in pain as the current sparked over the ropes.

"These guys don't seem so tough," Dami remarked as she flipped the switched off. The Ghoul's breathed a sigh of relief. "What took you both so long."

"Who are the broads?" Hwanwoong frowned taking a small step closer to Ravn. He had never seen them before and he didn't like how they just showed up to walk all of their fight.

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow at the other. "You should really respect your elders, kiddo." She quipped. "I'm the one who helped train your leader here."

Hwanwoong pressed his lips together but didn't comment on that remark. "They're playing with us." He supplied instead. "They out number us but they've been keeping their distance."

Dami frowned and turned her head to look over at the two Ghouls she had captured to find her ropes on the ground by an abandoned tree. He had vanished.

"Guy-" The woman didn't get to finish her sentence as something body slammed into her, knocking the agent over onto the ground near Seoho. The Ghoul took a look at her and grinned as he shimmied out of his leg bindings.

"About time you got here." The man said as he stood, brushing dirt off of his clothes. Across the field, a masked Leedo stood next to the freed Keonhee. He had his Kagune out and it covered most of his upper body like armor. It was deep blue just like his hair and blended in with the night.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones that brought back up," Moonbyul grumbled as a bo-staff snapped open from her hand. She twirled it around her body for a moment before planting the end into the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," Leedo huffed. "Had some things I needed to take care of." His eyes scanned the four agents in front of them. "But what do you need me for? You could have handled this yourselves."

"You were a well needed distraction." Keohee remarked through a smug grin behind his mask.

"Wait a minute," Ravn whispered to himself as he took a step forward. His eyes scanned the three Ghouls before him, his eyes stopping on Leedo. "That isn't the same Kagune as before."

That's when Hwanwoong's eyes widened, the realization hitting him as well. Where was the other one? Suddenly, the ground shook and the group tried to retain their footing as an explosion rang out from the building behind them.

San was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Xion sat in a ball on the floor of the apartment as he watched the seconds on the wall clock click by. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon and stretching on the ground through the window with the curtains drawn. It had been about an hour since Leedo had said he was going out and it was probably the first time Xion had been left alone since the older Ghoul had found him.

The ex-agent sighed as he placed his chin on his pulled up knees. He hated being alone. It gave him too much time to be with his own thoughts. Xion hadn't noticed how much he had come to rely on Leedo's quiet but steady presence. It was a comfort to know that someone was always there within arms reach, even if they didn't always talk. He had grown so comfortable with one another, that often times the man forgot that his new roommate was a born Ghoul.

Leedo was soft and kind. The type of person who could be the strong silent type that would always have your back. He had been Xion's rock over these past few weeks that it was hard to think what he would have done without him. He was unlike any Ghoul that he had ever met, not that he had met very many and definitely not when they weren't on the other side of his Quinche.

 _It didn't help that he was fairly good looking too_.

Xion caught himself at that thought and blushed, shaking the feeling off. Where had that come from?

Deciding that he had had enough sitting around and proabably needed some fresh air, Xion stood and tried to shake the feeling back into his legs. Grabbing a jacket he shuffled his feet into the nearest pair of shoes (ones of Leedo's that were slightly too big) and made his way out the door.

He shivered as he stepped out into the cold night. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but just ended up walking aimlessly. About thirty minutes later he ended up outside of the coffee shop that Leedo had first brought him. He stopped to look at it, figuring it would be closed at this time of night, when he saw that the light was on. Maybe one of the other Ghouls were inside? He hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to another Ghoul outside of Leedo, he wondered if he should see who was there?

Swallowing his nerves, Xion reached out to the door and tested the handle, finding it was open. He stepped inside the seating area to find that it was empty. From the back room, he could hear some shuffling.

"Hello?" He called out.

Just them, a man backed out from the swinging door with a plate in hand and a sandwich hanging from his mouth. The ex-agent vaguely recognized him from the last time he was here. What was his name again?

Turning, the brunette froze when he spotted Xion standing there by the door. "Oh sorry," He muttered around the bread. "We're closed."

"The door was open," Xion gestured over his shoulder. "Is anyone else around?"

"If you are looking for Yunho or any of the others, they aren't here right now." Mingi answered as he swallowed the mouthful he had. "It's just me."

"Oh," Xion deflated a little. He didn't really notice until that moment but he really had been hoping that someone would be around. It might be nice to talk to someone new for a change. "Do you know when they will get back."

The tall brunette shrugged. "No idea."

Xion nodded and made to turn when a thought struck him. "Are you...do you happen to be a..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"A Ghoul?" Mingi supplied for him with a raised eyebrow. Xion bit his lip and nodded. "No, I'm not. But my best friend and boyfriend are. I'm guessing you're one too?"

Xion nodded.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mingi tilted his head. "We don't have much right but there is stuff in the fridge."

"You know?" Xion questioned in mild disbelief. The brunette nodded with a smile, as if it were the most obvious thing. "And you're just...ok with it?"

"Of course," Mingi said with a furrowed brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's murder!" Xion suddenly exploded. "Doesn't that weird you out? That they can only eat other humans?"

The brunette shrugged. "They can't help it and it isn't like they want to. They try to go as long as they can with out it despite it being painful. Besides, they don't kill anyone themselves." Seeing Xion's conflicted face, Mingi set down the sandwich plate and took a step towards the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't lie, I was a bit uncomfortable at first but I know that I love them enough to see past the differences, especially knowing how much it hurts them inside."

Xion looked the other dead in the eyes and saw the utter open sincerity. Unable to take it any more, he turned his head to the side. "You're weird."

Mingi, surprised, barked a laugh and let his hand slip from the other's shoulder. "You're an interesting guy," The man chuckled. "You one of Yunho's friends or just someone that comes for food from time to time?" He turned back towards his plate.

"Neither really," Xion shrugged. He continued to watch the man as he ate, wrinkling his nose as the smell drifted over. He changed the subject. "I've seen you once, you know."

Mingi paused in his eating and raised an eyebrow as if to say, ' _go on_ '. "Funny, I haven't really seen you around here."

"It was when you were in a coma." The other went to answer. "You were seizing."

The brunette frowned and set aside his meal once more, air more sombre than before. "Oh, you saw that, huh?"

Xion nodded. "Leedo told me you were human. That Hongjoong was your best friend."

"Since elementary school." Mingi gave a small smile. "He wasn't always a Ghoul though....I take it you weren't either?"

The ex-agent frowned and shook his head.

"I can't imagine what you guys must be going through," Mingi said. "Heck, I couldn't even fathom it was possible to even _change_ into a Ghoul until recently." He laughed with no real humor. "But I've come to find out over these past few weeks that there is a lot to Ghouls that we don't really know."

A flash of blue hair and a shy smile came to Xion's mind. He avoided his gaze. "You're telling me." He mumbled.

"I know that look," Mingi said wryly. "Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I think I know a thing or two about changed perspectives."

"You know anything about being a former CCG agent?" Xion said cuttingly before he realized it had left his mouth. His eyes grew wide before he quickly slammed his mouth shut.

Mingi frowned. "Well...no. Your best bet on that would probably be to talk to Hongjoong but he is still out right now." Xion lowed his gaze to the floor and scuffed his shoe into the carpet, suddenly feeling awkward. "Do you maybe want to...come up stairs and wait for them?"

The smaller of the two popped his head up at that. He looked at Mingi for a long moment and mulled it over. Finally, he smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The crowd in the auditorium gasped as the explosion rang out, shaking the building while some dust rained from above. Hongjoong and Yunho looked at one another while the rumbling settled. What in the hell was that?

"It's the CCG!" Someone yelled from a far and panic broke out as a mass crowd turned to race towards the theater exits.

"What do we do?" Hongjoong asked among the chaos. Wooyoung was on the other side of the theater. Was he heading outside or should they try to find him?

"I haven't heard anything from San about agents being outside?" Yunho worried his lip. They needed to get out of there but there would surely be CCG agents crawling everywhere to trap as many Ghouls as possible. Probably wasn't smart to follow the crowd.

Movement Hongjoong's eye from the balcony. "The Madame is going to get away."

"Forget her," Yunho threw off as he pulled Hongjoong along. They didn't know what to do but they had to keep moving. It was always easier to snag a stagnant target.

The Half Ghoul wrenched his arm free of the the other, displeased. "I can't let her get away!" He cried. "This might be the only chance I have at finding out what really happened to me. If she has any connections what so ever, we _need_ her."

Yunho paused and tried to mull it over. From the brief glimmer that the blonde could get through Hongjoong's mask, he could tell that the other wasn't going to back down. He sighed.

"Fine," Yunho conceded. "I'm going to get Wooyoung and we will track her down but the only thing _you_ are going to do, is get the heck out of here."

"But-" Hongjoong made to protest but Yunho just shot him a look. It would have been a hinderance if they had to stop and look out for the unexperienced Ghoul who was still getting used to their Kagune. Hongjoong may have been training but if the Madame was linked to this drug, then the student risked exposure during a fight.

Hongjoong didn't waste time trying to fight and snapped his mouth closed and nodded. Any second he used trying to argue the Ghoul they were after got farther away. Instead, he watched Yunho turn and try to cut sideways through the crowd to find Wooyoung. Hongjoong made to take a step forward with the rest of the Ghoul's shuffling and flipping over seats to escape when a sound caught his attention. He turned his head to see the man up for auction still trapped by electric fence.

Making a snap decision, Hongjoong turned on his heel and headed towards the stage.

* * *

Seonghwa stumbled as the first explosion racked through the building. Where had that come from? The leader quickly scanned the screens and found that one was only showing dust clouds. He leaned closer to try and get a better look when he caught a reflection from behind.

He rolled out of the way as a spear sunk itself into the TVs, sparks flying and and raining down upon the man. Seonghwa turned and noticed that it was the Ghoul he had knocked out earlier. The agent had been so preoccupied seeing Yeosang there that he had forgotten to secure his captive and it looks like they had regained consciousness.

"You son of a bitch!" The Ghoul yelled. There was still a line of dried blood dripping down his head from where Seonghwa had hit him. "Who do you think you are!"

The man charged at the agent and, again, Seonghwa moved out of the way. There wasn't much space to move in the tiny room but the agent found himself near the door. The Ghoul, not able to stop his momentum, slammed into the broken screens and got a few cuts and scraps on the broken glass.

Growling in frustration, the angry Ghoul turned once more to charge but was met with the barrel of Seonghwa's gun. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. _Head shot_.

Rearing back, the now dead Ghoul collapsed into the TV sets, his eyes rolled back into his head. Rolling his neck, Seonghwa lowered his arm and turned casually on his heel and opened the door. He had other business to attend to other than lower tiered Ghouls. With the explosion, the operation was probably blown to hell now. He would have to find a way to regroup but his first priority was getting to Yeosang. _He would not lose another teammate._

As he stepped out the door, the second explosion rang out.

* * *

Yeosang stumbled as the first ripple of an explosion rang out from one side of the building. Was that the CCG? He hated that he had no idea what was going on right now. He could only hope that someone was on their way.

Thinking quickly, the brunette ran towards the wings of the stage and picked up one of the splintered pieces of the stage. Quickly, he tossed it into the wires of the electric fence. The wood made contact and a buzzing sound rang out, proving that they were still in operation. Yeosang cursed. He was still trapped here like a sitting duck.

Behind him, he heard a wailing sound as the brute who was chasing him before crashed to the floor and cried. "Mama!"

Yeosang plugged his ears as the whining continued. At least this was one less thing he had to deal with at the moment. His eyes scanned the rest of stage to try and find a way out. At least all the Ghouls seemed to have forgotten about him at the moment.

"Hello?"

 _Spoke too soon_.

Yeosang turned his head to spot a Ghoul in a black mask with red hair and a white suit. Though he was still on the other side of the electric fence, the agent was immediately on alert. He brandished his small knife at the man. If he was going down, he wasn't going without a fight.

"Stay back!" He hissed like a wounded animal.

The Ghoul held up his hands in a placating manner and spoke softly. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you out."

' _Yeah, like I would fall for that_.' Yeosang nearly rolled his eyes at the ridiculous notion. He didn't once let down his guard. He looked over at the still crying lump on the ground.

"Hey, tubby!" Yeosang cries out. The man looked in his direction with a sniff. "That Ghoul has your mom! Don't you want to find her?"

"Mama!" The man stumbled up onto his large feet and barreled towards Hongjoong, tearing through the wire fence and seemingly paying no mind to the cuts they inflicted as he dived off the stage. He cried out as the electricity coursed through him but his thick body could handle the wattage.

With a roar, the large man surged up from the ground and flailed his arms, the sparking wiring tangled around his arms and alive like electric eels. He came at Hongjoong with a fury and the Half-Ghoul scrambled to avoid the whip-like wire that crashed at his feet. He could feel his Kagune emerge from his back and get into a defensive position.

The wire came for him again and this time he used the extra appendages to fling his own body to the side. He went high and landed on the wall, crouching like a spider. He was there for a brief moment before he pushed off and torpedoed himself at the mad man. The two collided fiercely but the large man only stumbled from the impact. The hooded man grabbed at Hongjoong's Kagune and tossed him like a rag doll. The Ghoul flew through the air and impacted harshly into the wall. He slid down and crashed to the floor with a groan. 

Yeosang took this opportunity to try and move past the two battling. He took his knife and slid behind, unnoticed. He had almost made it to the back of the auditorium when something sailed past him, just a hair's width away from hitting him. Whatever was thrown crashed into the wall by the door and the agent paused. The hooded man laid on the ground groaning in pain, a dent left behind from his body.

"I wouldn't go out that way if I were you." Yeosang whipped around to see the Ghoul standing a few feet away. "Everyone went out that way and you might run into trouble and I don't think a knife is going to do much good." 

Frozen, the agent's eyes widened. _Damn_. He was too slow and now he missed his chance to escape. That man was huge and the Ghoul was able to take him out with not problem. Yeosang's eyes wondered to the small smattering of blood on the masked man's suit.

Seeing where the other was looking, the Ghoul shook his head. "He's not dead, in case you were wondering."

Yeosang scowled. "There are tons of agents outside. You're not going to get away with this. They are going to shut these auctions down."

"I'm not going to stop you," The Ghoul shrugged. "These auctions are atrocious."

The agent raised an eyebrow but didn't rise to the bait. In his mind, there would be no way a Ghoul wouldn't revel in this kind of activity. They were beings that were heartless and thrived on fear mongering. This was just another one of their tactics to get inside their opponent's head. 

"You can kill me," Yeosang pressed. "But I'm not going down without a fight." He brandished his knife once more, still coated in dried blood. 

"I'm not going to kill you," You could hear the eye roll. "Would you trust me a little more if I took off my mask?"

This halted Yeosang. A Ghoul would _never_ voluntarily take off their mask. it was their life line and security blanket. They hold onto their masks tighter than anything. Without them, there was no wall, no divide, between who the Ghoul was and the facade they sold to the public. Yeosang wasn't naive. He knew that Ghouls walked among the every day people. It was on of his goals to unmask any Ghoul and unearth them for what they really were. To give away your identity is to sign your death warrant.

The agent watched as the Ghoul reached up and placed his hand over the mask with bated breath. Was he really going to go through with this? There was a soft sound as the ribbons fell away and the plate was pulled away. Yeosang inhaled sharply.

"You're a-"

"A one-eyed Ghoul?" Hongjoong finished for the man. "Yeah, I am." He tossed the mask aside with a flick.

The agent narrowed his eyes, the shock wearing off. It wasn't his first time seeing a one-eyed Ghoul but he had never seen one who was a man thus far. Was he also apart of, or working with, the group of Lady Reds they had run into?

"Who are you?" Yeosang accused. "What do you want?"

"I'm just like you," Hongjoong answered with a shrug. "Well...I was."

"You were changed?" An eyebrow raise.

The Ghoul nodded, his Kagune dissolving behind him now that there was no fight. "I was kidnapped and when I woke up, I had become this." He gestured to himself.

Yeosang was beside himself. This completely confirmed Seonghwa's theory of people being changed but he had no idea that it was actually possible. There really were people being nabbed off of the streets to become experiments in a game. 

"Are you the only one?" The agent found himself saying before he could think of it, his voice weaker than he wanted it to be.

Hongjoong shook his head. "I don't know how many of us there are. I never wanted to become this but I've come to find out that there are people that do."

This was news to Yeosang. People actually wanted to become Ghouls? It was unfathomable to the man. Was everyone in the Lady Red group made up of people that actually wanted to become Ghouls? His mind flashed back to the victim they had found the night of the botched attack. If this Ghoul was to be believed, it was possible her disappearance and death had all been an intricate set up. 

Yeosang wanted to ask more when another explosion rang out, this time a bit closer. He threw out his arms to steady himself and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Ghoul doing the same. From above, more dust rained down upon them. For a moment, the agent felt a flashback come upon him and his heart seized in his chest. Was a building going to come down on him again?

"Its that the agents outside?" Hongjoong spoke but to no one in particular.

The brunette frowned but didn't answer. He didn't know anyone in the CCG that would use explosives like this. _Unless-_

A third explosion, this time it was directly inside the auditorium. Yeosang felt his body being thrown back as the wall exploded. From afar, he could hear a groan and knew that the Ghoul with him had been impacted as well so he knew that it wasn't some kind of trick. 

Yeosang coughed as he propped himself up on his elbow. In the side wall of the auditorium, there was a gaping hole left behind. Light filtered in but a large dust cloud was swirling left from the drywall.

From the cloud, a figure emerged.

* * *

From a rooftop, Eden stood with a lit cigarette in hand as he watched the first two explosions. Wood and marble scattered everywhere and fights began to break out in a litany of mass chaos. A flood of Ghouls poured out of the doors and some even hurried out of windows only to encounter CCG agents lying in wait for them. Screams and battle cries replaced the classical music from before and the man was certain that there were probably still Ghouls inside in hiding or, if they had the influence, were using a secret path of escape.

Eden exhaled the smoke in his lungs and watched as it curled up and fade away into the cold night air before throwing the butt onto the ground. When he could hear the third explosion but not see an outward reaction, he smiled. _This was it._

"Decided to finally show yourself, huh?" He said to himself.

He crushed the cigarette with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the cut/jump scenes are a bit confusing. I'm trying to write a bunch of characters and what is happening with them simultaneously in that moment. I very much see things unfold like an anime so I hope it comes off that way as sometimes it is difficult to convey what is in my head onto "paper".
> 
> I have a lot planned and the auction may last a few more parts as things will sort of snow ball from here I think.
> 
> Side note, I'm not sure how fast I'm gonna update from here on out. I have a lot of family stuff going on that can really change my life and its literally like my worst fear ever come to life so send positive thoughts and prayers please that everything works out.


	33. The Auction Pt. 3

Yunho filed sideways through the crowd as he tried to find a familiar head of blonde hair amongst the escapees. He felt himself get shoved side ways as some of the more frantic Ghouls around him panicked at the explosion and hurried to exit the building. It made sense considering most of the patrons were filthy rich cowards and did very little of their dirty work themselves. It was why they came to things like this, to flex their power and pull because they were incapable of subduing someone themselves without a hired hand. It was all an elaborate disgusting show.

After shoving his way through a group of portly men waddling their way out, Yunho spotted a familiar head of blonde bobbing through the crowd. Reaching out before he lost the other, the barista grabbed at Wooyoung's arm and yanked him back. The younger turned around with a look of annoyance before he recognized the mask of the person who had stopped him.

"Yunho?" Wooyoung questioned. He glanced behind the taller to notice that someone was missing. "Where did Hongjoong go?"

"Have you seen the Madame anywhere?" The older answered, ignoring the question. "We can't let her escape as now might be our only chance."

"Are you serious?" Wooyoung exclaimed. "The CCG is right outside the door!"

"All the more reason to find her." Yunho explained. "She's the proprietor of the auction. She has to have a secret hideout or an alternate way out since she is probably the biggest target here."

"Have we heard from San or the others?" The blonde couldn't help but ask. He wouldn't feel comfortable if they changed tactics or tried to escape without notifying anyone.

Realizing this, the barista reached into his pocket for his phone to see if there were any messages from the other member of their group but cursed when he saw there was no signal. "I'm sure they heard the explosion already." Yunho rationalized as he pocketed the device. "We'll just send them a message over the comlink and I already sent Hongjoong out. There are too many Ghouls for the agents to catch us all. Besides, he has been working with you and San for awhile so he should be ok if he keeps his head down."

Wooyoung seemed to weigh the options in his head for a moment. Part of him wanted to just get out for the longer they stayed, the higher the risk, but another part of him felt like it would be a waste to not complete what they came here for. He was confident in San and his boys being able to hold their own and be able to make it out if necessary. That drug on the street was getting more and more dangerous and they couldn't let it be out there for much longer. Yunho was right, they couldn't waste this opportunity as they didn't know when they would get another, if ever. Finally reaching a resolve, the blonde nodded his head and together they took off in a different direction. 

They ran down a side hall where the crowd was beginning to thin out. Most Ghouls seemed to be trying to make their way out of the emergency exits, knowing that the front and back would be crawling with agents. Yunho noticed one of the people that had come up to the Madame earlier in the evening heading the opposite way of the others. Taking a chance, the barista tapped Wooyoung on the shoulder and gestured in the direction the person disappeared to. Together, they followed the man but were careful to stay a ways back to avoid being detected.

After awhile they found themselves in a lesser used hallway, most likely used for the stage hands and performers during a regular show. Some of the doors were labeled for storage and costumes or just regular dressing rooms with actor's names on them. The Ghouls had just passed the fourth door when the man they had been tailing halted. Not wanting to be seen, the duo quickly crouched behind a rack of costumes that had been left out to hide. It wasn't the best place but the man didn't seem to notice them or be that observant as he quickly threw the door open and stepped inside.

Coming out from hiding, they waited a beat before walking towards the door that the other had disappeared behind. Wooyoung placed himself against the wall on the left of the doorway while Yunho took position at the right with his hand on the door knob. They shared a look and a nod both counting to three in their heads and preparing for whatever might be on the other side. On three, Yunho threw the door open-

 _Nothing_.

The room was empty besides old dusty costumes from past Arias and boxes of broken, discarded props. 

"Where did he go?" Wooyoung asked as he swept his eyes over the room. There were no other exits or other doorways. Did he see them and hide?

Yunho opened his mouth to reply when something caught his attention. It was clear that the room hadn't been touched in quite some time and there was a thin layer of dust settled over everything. However, there was one spot where the dust pattern seemed disturbed. Narrowing his eyes, the barista walked closer to the spot where a box appeared to have been dragged. He leaned down and noticed a break in the floorboard pattern. 

"Wooyoung," Yunho called from his crouched position. The blond turned at the call of his name and walked towards the other. "I think I found a trap door."

"You think he might have gone down there?" Wooyoung frowned. There was no telling how many people might be down there but they were betting on finding that secret bunker they had hoped for.

"When I open it, I want you to go down there first. If there is anything, you have more experience and will be able to counter faster than I will." The barista explained. "I'll follow right behind." 

The blonde nodded at the explanation and Yunho moved his fingers around the barely visible door and managed to find a slightly raised spot in the wood. He maneuvered his hands a bit and managed to wedge his fingers underneath. When Wooyoung was in position, he lifted it.

A stairwell. It seemed fairly lit down below, confirming their suspicion that it was a bunker and not some hidden storage basement. Wooyoung lowered himself down first and Yunho was quick to follow as he gently lowered the trap door so it wouldn't make a loud sound. Carefully, they made their way down and they found the tunnel open up but the stairs continue down, attached to the the wall and ending in an iron awning. Cautious not to make any noise, they quickly stepped off the stairs. Keeping low, they walked a bit and paused to look through the railing. They heard voices come from below.

"That damn CCG!" The Madame raved as she waved a champagne glass in a thick fist. She was sat in a small chair that creaked with her movement as a few people stood looming around, all still wearing their masks. "Think of all the money we could have made tonight!" She slammed the fist holding the flute down on the arm of her chair and the liquid sloshed over the edge from the force.

"Madame, it is safe to assume that the building is surrounded." A plainly masked figure in a suit said with a bow. "We are still looking into who may have tipped them off about tonight's event."

"I already have a sneaking idea who it was," The lady mumbled, her hands tightening on the thin stem of the glass until her knuckles turned white. "That _bastard_." 

"How would you like to proceed?" Another asked, this time a woman in a blue velvet gown.

"Are the shipments safe?" The Madame asked, turning her head to speak to the man on her right. 

"Yes, Madame." The man nodded. Wooyoung and Yunho shared a look before moving their eyes back. "But we will have to wait this ambush out if we have any hope of moving anything."

The large woman cursed, obviously not liking what she had heard. "We cannot let this shipment get into the wrong hands. To do so would severely set our progress and profit behind for another four months."

Just then, a second explosion could be heard throughout the opera hall, rattling the building from above for just a moment. Wooyoung and Yunho braced themselves as the awning swayed just slightly. Everyone below looked up, wondering if the ceiling would hold as the spamming stopped.

" _Intruders_!" 

* * *

Jongho couldn't believe his eyes as he stared up at the figure from his position on the floor. 

_It was her, the woman who had murdered Xion._

Filled with a sudden rage, the youngest scrambled up form his position on the ground and readied his mallet. Suddenly, all Jongho could see was red as the world narrowed and tunneled out before him in his single minded focus. It was her. It was the woman he and Yeosang had been training to take down. The one they had vowed to find and take revenge on. With a uncharacteristic yell, he charged forward.

"Jongho, wait!" A voice called from behind but he didn't even know who, nor did he bother as he was focused on his target. He continued forward until suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his waist, yanking him back just as a left over planted spike from the clown sprung forward, stopping a mere centimeter from the tip of the young agent's nose.

"We can't just rush forward," Wonho grumbled from where he held Jongho back from behind. "There are still spikes everywhere that we don't know where they are going to come from. Running like that will get you killed."

From beside the gaping hole in the wall, the earlier Ghoul stumbled back up onto her feet as the remnants of her mask crumbled from here face. Blood dripped from her mouth as she clutched at her wounded and mangled side, debris cutting through her body. If it were anyone but a Ghoul, they would have already passed out from blood loss and pain alone. 

"It's over now," The clown spat. "You think you can take us all on? You may win once or twice but there are at least a hundred Ghouls in this building-!" 

The woman's uncovered face froze in shock for a brief second and she let out a small choked sound before her trembling eyes looked down and noticed that a deep blue Kagune had shoved itself through her chest and heart with a squelch. 

"Why-" She whimpered as she attempted to turn her gaze to the side but her eyes rolled up in to the back of her head instead as the weapon was pulled free and her body collapsed forward, first to her knees and then face planting onto the broken and war torn ground with a dull thud.

_Dead._

"Yawn~," The Ghoul in white said, dramatically bringing a hand up to her covered face as if to mimic the action itself. She pulled back her whip like Kagune that was now dripping in blood, seemingly careful not to get anything on her clothes. She gave it a quick shake and the remaining blood spattered onto the broken rocks around her in a morbid arch. "I seriously hate when people stand there and talk just to talk."

Jongho froze as he stared at the creature in front of him, his eyes going back and forth between the woman and the blood spatter that was tossed aside as if it were nothing. She had just murdered a fellow Ghoul in cold blood. He knew that they held little regard for human life but did they not hold any loyalty towards their own?

_Apparently not._

There was a beat of silence before the Ghoul turned her head and took note of Jongho standing there, Wonho having let him down at this point. She made a bit of a surprised noise.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, sounding excited as if she was seeing an old friend after a long time. She pointed at the stunned agent. "I know you!"

The other agents still standing there turned their heads to look briefly at their youngest in mild surprise. Jongho had an interaction with the Ghoul and had made it out alive? It was news to the rest of the team and was rather impressive considering that the target in front of them appeared to be apart of the Lady Red group that their task force had been designed to take down. The young agent on the other hand pursed his lips as he stared the woman down.

"I remember you ruined my fun." The Ghoul grumbled fiercely, you could almost hear the pout. "Where are broody boy and friend?" She mocked. 

Jongho grit his teeth in anger. _Was she toying with him?_ "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"Oh?" She tilted her head. "I'm not sure what I'm paying for but I'm always looking for a playmate!"

In the blink of an eye she was in the air and swiped at the ground with her Kagune but Jongho was quick to move out of the way, his training paying off and making him faster than last time. Wonho wasn't as fast, however, as he wasn't expecting the attack and the whip-like appendage managed to scratch at his calf. He stumbled, wincing. 

"Wonho!" Woozi and Hui yelled in concern from their position on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine," The large man grit his teeth to stave off the sting. It wasn't too bad of a cut. He could still function. "I'll stay with Jongho. You two find out where the Madame is."

"Are you sure?" Woozi called out, concerned. The mission was a priority and they most likely knew they would have to split up at one point. They just hadn't anticipated on it happening so soon. 

"We still have a task to complete." Jongho said as he readied his mallet. "Besides, I have a personal agenda with this one."

Woozi frowned at this but accepted it. He knew the other two were tough and it was just one Ghoul. Besides that, Jongho seemed familiar with the enemy and had a bit more of an advantage in that regard. Mission failure was not an option and nothing could happen if they were all preoccupied and allowed the Madame to escape.

"Fine, but you better make it away from here alive." He turned to run back down the hallway.

"Wonho, catch." Hui called out before tossing a small device in the air. The man reached out and snatched it and gave a nod of thanks before the other turned to head after their other teammate. Wonho opened his hand to see what had just been tossed. It was the remote to Hui's sonic devices.

Grateful, the agent pocketed the item and prepared to fight. If this Ghoul used explosives then they would have to be careful. Not to mention there may still be planted spikes around the area. This would not be an easy fight.

The Ghoul landed on an upper balcony and perched on the railing, her Kagune waving behind her like a wicked tail. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small ball and tossed it in between the two agents below. 

There was a small _bang_ and the two agents threw up their arms to block any debris that might fly their way but were just met with a bright, nearly blinding light. It was a flash bomb. The Ghoul used the distraction to leap back down while the two blinked away spots, striking out with her Kagune and knocking them both back harshly.

Jongho flew and hit a marble pillar with a cough and Wonho bounced farther away and sliding until he hit one of the previously disengaged spikes. His movement managed to trigger another spike from the wall and he managed to stay low enough to the ground that it didn't scratch at him. The young agent groaned at the pain in his back but recovered quickly enough. He gripped his Quinque and charged. He made a heavy swipe at the Ghoul but she managed to get her Kagune up in time to block, her feet skidding backwards on the tile from the impact.

"Is this all you've got?" The Ghoul taunted, amused. "You're friends were more fun."

The younger just gritted his teeth against the retort and the two struggled for a moment before the Lady Red jumped back, just in time to dodge a punch in the back from Wonho who had recovered. He growled, frustrated at missing. Jongho swung once more and the two collided for a second time. The Ghoul had the upper hand this go around and, taking one of her Kagune tentacles back, lashed at the young agent's hand. The strike cut deep and caused him to release his weapon as he cried out in pain and cradled the wound close to his chest. The Quinque skittered across the ground further from the two, abandoned.

Jongho clicked his tongue at the loss but didn't allow himself to dwell on it to closely. Not wanting to lose, reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a medium sized compressed cube. Pressing a button on the top, it expanded to about the size of their normal briefcases before the lid popped opened. There was a hissing sound before another, rather familiar, Quinque popped out.

"Recognize this?" Jongho spat angrily, tightening his grip on Xion's Quinque that Yeosang had brought him from the rubble. "This is the weapon of the agent you killed. It was only fitting that I ended up using it to dispose of you."

"Hmm," The Ghoul hummed. "Can't say I do. Must not have been that remarkable."

The young agent scowled but, once again, didn't rise to the bait. Whether she actually didn't remember or not was no matter. He would use it anyway to honor his friend's memory. 

With a twist of his hand, the green tendrils unwound themselves and shot forward. The Ghoul managed to parry the weapon but Wonho repeated his action a second time and took the opportunity to get closer for a surprise attack. He came at the woman from the opposite side and pulled his arm back to unleash a powerful strike. She managed to side step out of the way but just barely.

Not letting this deter him, Jongho twisted his hand the opposite direction and the unraveled whips came back together in its spiral fashion at a rapid pace. He lunged forward and treated the weapon like a javelin and managed to scratch the Ghoul in the side while she was dodging Wonho's rapid punches with his spiked brass knuckles. Hissing in pain, she retreated before tossing another small explosive at the two agents.

Unlike last time, the ball was an actual miniature bomb and it caused the two to split and scatter to opposite sides of the room. The Ghoul was rather determined to keep the agents at arm's length, knowing she was better with long range fighting. Also, Jongho noted, unlike last time they had fought, she appeared not to have scouted this location before hand to be able to place any of her usual bombs and had to resort to other tactics. Though it was rather atypical for a Ghoul to use weapons in a fight when they had Kagune to rely on. 

Thinking of ways to close this gap, Wonho scanned the wall to see if there was anything that could play into their favor. The scenery was pretty beaten up from the last battle that it almost appeared as if they were in a whole different place. Finally, seeing something that might play to his advantage, the buff male smirked.

"Jongho," He called out across the room to the younger. "Get her to the left side of the room."

Nodding at the request, the agent began his assault again in earnest. He sprinted towards the opposite side of the room and, not pausing in his movements, swept low to pick up his original discarded weapon. Scooping it up without pause, he charged at the Ghoul once more. Not wanting to be caught, she leapt backwards only to find a marble pillar behind her. She looked up in mild fear as the large mallet like Quinche swung at her head rapidly but she managed to duck just in time for the weapon to slam into the marble where her head had been a moment before. The rock cracked under the pressure of the strike and the Quinche became wedged into the pillar.

Weaving underneath Jongho's arm, she ran behind the agent and readied a strike to his back as the man tried to pry his weapon out from where it had wedged itself into the marble. Just as she was about to launch her attach, she cried out in pain as a ringing noise hit her ears. She threw her hands up to try and protect herself from the sound and gritted her teeth as she stumbled, disoriented. 

"It isn't as loud as before since you blew up the wall where most of the signal's were placed," Wonho said while still holding the device Hui had thrown him in his hand. "But it's still rather painful." 

The Ghoul cursed as she attempted to move her body and run away from the deafening sound that was like a dog whistle. Her movements were not nearly as sharp as before and she gritted her teeth hard enough against the pain that they creaked. Her vision swam as the noise distorted her sense of balance. Jongho, taking advantage of the opportunity, gave a twist of his hand and wrapped the appendages of Xion's old Quichque around the Ghoul in a tight grip. Running on adrenaline, the young agent maneuvered his hand and used the momentum to toss the Ghoul into one of the spikes that had come out of the wall from the Clown Ghoul. She grunted at the impact as she was speared through the middle just enough to stop any sudden movements.

"What is your purpose here?" Jongho questioned as he took a few steps forward towards their captive. He drew the Quinque's limbs tighter, squeezing his captive as much as possible. There hadn't been confirmed word that any Lady Red would actually show up at the auction so the probability of not having this encounter was high in the beginning. The young agent was happy for this situation, however, as if someone had answered his hopes. As much as he wanted his revenge, however, he wasn't so far gone that he would squander an opportunity like this. They had virtually no solid information about the Lady Red organization other than theories so this moment was of the upmost importance.

The Ghoul grunted in frustration as she tried to use her Kagune to strike at Jongho but he had managed to stay just out of her reach. Cursing, she wiggled and tried to struggle out of the hold but it just agitated her wound further. "Let me out! This isn't how you're supposed to play!"

"You're going to tell us everything you know about your organization." Wonho added as he stepped forward. "Who do you work for? What is your purpose?"

The Ghoul went still, completely stopping in her struggling as if she had been frozen. For a moment, the two agents thought she might be giving up but then she let out a small sound that Jongho barely recognized as a laugh. The young man was confused. Now was not the time for laughter. The sound only continued to grow in volume until she was out right hysterical, tossing her head back in glee. The two agents grew concerned as the seconds ticked by. As quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"Good luck with that."

It was then that Jongho noticed too late the glowing trigger in her right hand with her thumb poised above the button. She pressed down.

_Everything went white._

* * *

Hongjoong coughed from behind his arm as the dust from the most recent explosion clouded the air. Squinting over his elbow he risked a glance to the human in the auditorium with him. Yeosang appeared fine and had his arms thrown up in a similar fashion, his hand never losing the grip on his knife. Assured that the human was ok, Hongjoong moved his gaze and could see someone stepping casually over the debris the wall had made and onto the cracked wooden stage below. 

Out came a man dressed in white with a red half mask. 

The one-eyed Ghoul grit his teeth as he watched the man step out. Was this one of the Lady Red people that Yunho and Wooyoung had told him about making contact with in the club? He was surely dressed similarly to their descriptions but, as far as they knew, the organization was entirely made up of women. Was he the actual ring leader? Hongjoong felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple. He wasn't sure how equipped he was to be able to actually take on a Ghoul for the first time, let alone if this person really was associated with that organization. He had only wanted to help the human escape, not get into a fight.

" _Aha_ ~" The man in white whined as he came out of the dust cloud. He brushed at his shoulder to clean off some of the dirt that had settled over him. "I do hate getting dirty." Hongjoong stiffened as the eyes behind the mask moved up and locked onto him. "But I guess it is worth it seeing as I've been reunited with one of my favorite little experiments."

"I knew it!" Yeosang cursed from where he was standing near some of the seats, his angered stare swiveling over to the other, frozen occupant in the room. "Never trust a Ghoul. You were with your kind the whole time weren't you?"

Before Hongjoong could even deny that statement, sharp masked eyes shifted over to the young agent at the sound of his voice. They narrowed. "Ah, I recognize you. One of those CCG brats, huh?" The Ghoul looked down at the knife clutched in Yeosang's hand. "Not so tough without your little toy now, are you?"

At the news that the human he had saved was an agent, Hongjoong's eyes widened. An agent? Did he happen to know Seonghwa? Was the man here? This was bad. He had just shown his face to an agent and an unknown Ghoul had shown up. It was his two worst nightmares come to life. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this situation. 

"No matter," The man shrugged. "I'm not here to entertain you agents and your suicidal inclinations disguised as heroics." A red scorpion like tail broke free and slithered into visiblity behind the man's back. In a blink, the figure in white was gone only to reappear in front of the agent's face.

 _He's fast!_ Hongjoong didn't even have time to move as Yeosang received a kick in the midsection causing him to fly over some rows of seating before crashing into the back wall where he hit with a thud. He collapsed to the ground. 

"Now that the mosquito is out of the way," The man turned towards Hongjoong who appeared frozen. "Why don't you come with me, hmm? I believe we have some catching up to do."

The Ghoul took one step forward and it was enough to knock the college student out of his stunned stupor. Quickly materializing his Kagune, he thrust them forward in an attempt to keep the man from coming any closer. Each strike was quickly tossed aside, however, with little effort. It was clear this enemy had a lot more experience and strength. 

"Well," The man sighed. "I had hoped you would go quietly but I guess I'm going to have to do this by force!"

The next time the two Kagune's collided, the man in white obviously put a lot more power behind it than before and flung Hongjoong's Kagune back hard enough that it caused the boy to stumble. In seconds the red-masked man was in front of him and gave a well placed strike to the jaw as the college student was still trying to regain his balance. The strike was enough to send him towards the ground with a grunt. 

"Now then," The Ghoul sighed. "That wasn't so hard-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Hongjoong swept at the man's feet at the same time he pushed forward with his extra appendages with all his might. The force wasn't enough to send him flying but the Ghoul stumbled back enough to let the other get back on his feet. 

Not allowing his opponent to recover, he kept up the onslaught and charged his Rinkaku Kagune forward like spears. The first one managed to catch the other Ghoul in the shoulder by surprise, staining the white robe red in that area, but the rest he had dodged rather effortlessly, his body going back and moving almost like it were a dance. On the next strike, the Ghoul dodged and then went low, quickly ducking around Hongjoong and grabbing at his arm and twisting it behind his back in a pinned hold. The red-head gritted his teeth as he felt the bone creak, on the edge of breaking.

"I admire your spunk," The man in white said with a chuckle. "But you're going to have to be better than that if you are going to take me out-" The statement was cut off with a hiss as something bit the man in the middle of his back. Twisting as best as he could, the Ghoul saw a knife embedded between his shoulder blades. Looking up, the enemy Ghoul spotted Yeosang standing shakily as he held himself up on one of the rows of seats, his arm extended from throwing the knife while blood trickled down his temple.

" _Tch_ ," The agent clicked his tongue as he collapsed heavily onto the seats that were holding him up, his only weapon gone now. He hadn't any clue what had possessed him to try and help but it didn't look like the two were working together. He considered it pay back for what the Ghoul tried to do for him. "Missed."

"I see the mosquito wasn't squashed," The man in white clicked his tongue but otherwise seemed unbothered. Hongjoong took advantage of the momentary distraction and slammed his head backwards as he stomped his foot down on top of the other's in a move similar to the one he did when he was in the same position his previous would-be kidnapper. When the Ghoul loosened his grip in surprise, he twisted out of the hold and stumbled back a few steps to put some distance in between them. 

"Not bad," The other Ghoul praised as he brought a hand up to adjust his jaw. There was a click as he tried to set it back in place. "But not good enough."

Again, the Ghoul moved at lightning speed and unleashed a barraged of punches that came one after the other. The student was helpless as the blows continued and caused him to step backwards, unable to regain balance. Finally, using his scorpion like Kagune tail, the man in the red-mask slammed it into Hongjoong's midsection and pinned him against the wall. The red-head grunted from the impact and winced in pain, a small amount of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth where he had bit his lip. Yeosang could do nothing more than watch, breathing heavily through the pain of most likely broken ribs.

"You're coming with me." The Ghoul hissed as he came closer, a hand placed against Hongjoong's throat, squeezing. "I'll carry you there half-dead if I have too." 

The red-head struggled to breath as the hand against his throat tightened. He reached up his own hand and placed it on top of the other's as he tried to pry it off, his feet coming off the ground. He had no idea who exactly this man was, or what he wanted with him, but there was no way he was going to go. 

"Over-my-dead- _body_!" Hongjoong wheezed as he pulled harder. Fortunately, his Kagune hadn't been pinned completely and he swiped at the man. One managed to clip his arm harshly while the other knocked the Ghoul's mask away and it clattered to the ground as it slid away. 

The man in white hissed as he held at his wounded arm and released Hongjoong. He stepped back and gritted his teeth as the knife still in his back pulled at his muscles there. Reaching behind his shoulder he grabbed ahold of the handle and pulled it out with a groan before tossing it aside with a clack. Hongjoong, now free, slid to the ground and cradled his bleeding midsection as the scorpion's tail was ripped away when the Ghoul had moved back. He panted as he looked into the eyes of the now unmasked Ghoul with a wince. 

From the back of the auditorium, the door's slammed open as someone burst through, their figure momentarily silhouetted by the light from the main lobby before the doors swished close behind them. Their chest heaved as they tried to catch their breath from rushing so quickly and there were small amounts of blood spatter on their clothing that didn't seem to belong to the newcomer. Hongjoong looked over and his eyes scanned the visage of someone who was so familiar to him but also a complete stranger.

 _Seonghwa_.

* * *

_"Intruders!"_

Wooyoung and Yunho cursed as they were found out and quickly stood up. The barista took a fleeting glance at the stairs but there was no going back. Two more people had come down from the trap door above and had been the ones to call out the warning to everyone else. Thinking quickly, the two unleashed their Kagune, knowing a fight was inevitable. 

"Wooyoung," The blonde spoke to his companion. "Think you can take some of the people below?" He took one glance at the others and nodded. "Good. I'll handle these two."

With that, Yunho launched his Kagune at the two on the stairs, quickly striking one through the heart before they could react and tossing them off of the balcony. Wooyoung, not to be outdone, hopped of the balcony and used his Utakaku Kagune to glide downward as he shot his crystalize like feathers down to the crowd below. There weren't that many but it was enough to scatter the group as he landed right next to the Madame. He quickly got behind her and wrapped his arm around the woman's thick neck in a chokehold.

"Where is it?" He demanded the others in the room as he tightened his grip. No one made a move to answer. "The drug. Where are you hiding it?"

"Get you're hands off me you filthy brat!" The Madame hissed as she squirmed in his grip. 

"Not until I get my answers," The blonde spat. He eyed the two people just standing around, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"What are you three doing?" The Madame hollered. "Don't just stand there! Get this boy off of me!"

"Yes, Madame." The man in the plain suit was the first to respond and he brought out his Kagune. It came forward from his upper back and was reminiscent of a spiked conch shell as it wrapped itself around the man's arm and was bulky at the shoulder. He made to move forward but Wooyoung was faster and he shot some of his spikes forward from the wing and struck the man on his unguarded side. He grunted as the first one hit but managed to bring up his shell like arm as a shield to block the rest.

"Hmph, useless." The Madame harrumphed. "I guess I'll just have to do this myself!" There was movement from her back and suddenly, her Kagune erupted outward, breaking the chair she was in and causing Wooyoung to jump back to avoid the splinters. Now behind her was a Bikaku type Kagune that was scaled, like a lizard's tail. She snapped it forward and the tip struck right where Wooyoung's feet had been.

"What are you waiting for?" She barked. "Attack!"

All three Ghoul's mobilized and charged at Wooyoung. Jumping in the air, he avoided the ground attacks as their Kagune's weren't long enough to get him from that distance. From above, he launched another barrage of his spikes. Some of them managed to strike the Ghouls but it didn't seem to stop their movements. Swooping in low, he threw out his arm and clotheslined the woman across the neck. She chocked and fell the the ground before Wooyoung dodged a punch coming from the man in the suit. The blonde grabbed the outstretched arm and managed to flip the Ghoul over his own shoulder directly on top of the woman as she tried to get up. 

Wooyoung was about to deliver the finishing blow to them both when a tail slammed into his midsection and knocked him backwards and into a pile of crates. There was a crash as some of them broke apart and fell over from their stacks. The blonde winced as some of the broken wood dug into his back and sides. The boxes must have contained a liquid as the blonde suddenly felt himself get drenched.

"Some hired hands you are! I have to do everything myself!" The Madame screeched, her serpent like tail swishing angrily behind her. "I'm deducting your pay! Both of you!"

"Wooyoung!" Yunho yelled from the balcony as he watched the blonde fly into the crates. He tossed aside the other Ghoul he had been battling over the railing after finishing them off. The barista followed, hopping over the railing and landing on the floor below. He readied himself as he dashed towards the Madame.

The woman didn't hesitate as she swung her Kagune tail at Yunho who managed to block the strike. The two continued in this fashion before the barista managed to get around the tail and get a strike to the Madame's face. She cried out in pain.

"Oh you insolent vermin!" The woman ranted angrily. She brought up her tail and struck at the ground towards Yunho's feet. He managed to step back and avoid the blow but he wasn't watching behind him and managed to trip on the discarded henchmen and fell back. 

"I'll teach you to never hit a woman!" The Madame said, nearly foaming at the mouth. She brought her scaled tale back once more like coiled snake. She was about to release it when a head of blonde slammed into the woman's middle, slamming her into the wall with a nearly shuddering sound.

"Wooyoung?" Yunho said with wide eyed concern as he watched from his position on the floor the other Ghoul unleash vicious attacks. He had never seen his friend so riled up. Normally the blonde was much more level headed when he had to fight, due to his experience and knowing what losing your cool could do. Yunho wondered what had set the other off.

Strange growls and screams met the barista's ears as something small and cool rolled to touch his finger. Looking down, Yunho saw a small vile with dark liquid inside. His eyes trailed back to the decimated crates Wooyoung had crashed into. 

' _Oh no.'_

* * *

Seonghwa panted as he wiped at his sweating brow and lowered his still smoking gun, the body he had just shot slumping to the ground with a thud. It was the third Ghoul he had encountered already and he still didn't seem any closer to the main stage to try and find Yeosang. The explosions seemed to rock the entire building and he wasn't sure how many more there were to come. 

Had the Ghouls known they were coming? That wasn't possible, though. If so, there would be a more coordinated defense happening instead of scattered chaos. But why else and how else would they have gotten a hold of Yeosang if it wasn't premeditated?

The agent didn't have time to think about it as he darted off back down a different hallway. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but he didn't have time to waste. Seonghwa was just about to pass another turn when something swiped at him from the shadows. The man barely managed to pull back in time before a Ghoul's Kagune had made him into a skewer. 

Clicking his tongue, Seonghwa pulled out his gun and aimed only for the Ghoul he had turned to face suddenly freeze as a piercing sound filled the hall. The enemy chocked out a cough of blood before they collapsed onto the ground. Behind the Ghoul was a man holding a bloodied metal, collapsable spike. Seonghwa frowned.

"Eden," The agent acknowledged tersely, standing up just a little taller now that the threat was dead. "Didn't expect to run into you here."

"I would say the feeling is mutual, Seonghwa," Eden said cooly as he flicked the metal spike in his hand, attempting to clean away some of the blood that was on it. "But I had a feeling this would happen."

"So, if you're here, then where is the rest of your team?" The younger asked as he leaned a little to look behind his ex-leader as if looking for someone.

"If you are trying to find Jongho, he's in a different part of the building." Eden answered the unasked question. "We happen to have a rather high profile target we are tracking."

Seonghwa straightened up and frowned at the answer but nodded in understanding. It made sense why the other man's team had a separate mission from the overall agenda. He didn't bother questioning further as he turned his back towards Eden and continued making his way down the empty hallway.

The distinctive clicking of shoes on the tile that weren't his own made him pause. He didn't even have too look and see who it was. "Why follow me if you have your own task?" Seonghwa asked bitterly from over his shoulder.

"I figure following you might lead to something interesting," Eden shrugged with a smirk as he put one hand in his pocket. "Unless, you don't want me too?"

Seonghwa clicked his tongue in agitation but didn't say anything else. There was no way he would be able to shake a leech like Eden and it would do not good standing here arguing. 

A small, much closer explosion caused the agent to snap out of his thoughts, however, and the tension in his shoulders drew as tight as a bow about too snap. "Yeosang..."

Like a shot Seonghwa took off in the direction where he heard the small explosion happening with Eden right on his heels. They weaved through the hallway until the came across large mahogany doors that seemed to lead somewhere important. Not even pausing to think of what might be on the other side, the agent burst through.

 _Chaos_. That was the first word that came to mind as he took in the scene. Lingering smoke and dust from the explosion fogged the air and there were broken seats with some of the bottoms missing. A small smattering of blood littered the aisle and stage. None of that could take Seonghwa's attention from the man standing in the middle of the room dressed in white.

" _Maddox_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII I promise I'm almost done with the Auction. Just one more part to go. I know its super boring and I personally haven't had fun writing these last few chapters as I am not very good at writing action sadly. We will be at the next part shortly though! And that part I am excited about so please bear with me. Things may end up snowballing from here.


	34. The Auction: Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not beta read

_"Maddox?"_

Seonghwa stood frozen as he took in the sight of the man he hadn't seen in over a year. He almost couldn't believe his eyes and for a moment thought about pinching himself to prove he wasn't dreaming. Was this actually happening?

"Ah, Seonghwa," Maddox said smoothly with a tilt of his head. "Long time no see. You've hardly changed a bit."

"Is-is it really you?" The agent spoke, his voice cracking. He shuffled a step forward and raised his hand as if to reach out but stopped as a hand clapped down heavily on his shoulder. Seonghwa turned his head to see Eden standing next to him, his jaw clenched and mouth set in a firm line.

"Eden?" The younger agent said almost in a daze. The older didn't react as he took another step forward, closer to where Maddox was standing. There was a clicking sound and Seonghwa looked down to see that Eden had pulled out another collapsible metal spike, as if he were going to attack.

"Wait, Eden," Seonghwa suddenly felt his heart rate speed up as he took in the weapons as he gazed on in confusion. "What are you doing? Can't you see that's Maddox!"

The older agent stopped moving. "Seonghwa," The man said, his tone mixed with something indistinguishable. "Take a look at the man standing before you. That is not the Maddox you knew."

The young leader did as he was told and turned his head forward at the words. His eyes scanned the other and he took a deep breath to focus and tried to look past the fact he was staring at Maddox in the flesh and registering some of his other features.

The man was dressed in a white robe that was tattered and blood spattered from a fight. His dark hair was cropped shorter than Seonghwa had ever seen it before but it was his face that the agent's eyes had locked on. Maddox's lips were set in a kind of smug smirk expression that the younger couldn't recall the other man ever making, his eyes twinkling with something sinister.

A twinkle that was present in one Ghoulish eye.

"What-" Seonghwa dropped the hand he had on Eden to stare. "How-?"

"Eden," The man in white drawled with a tilt of his head, his scorpion-like tail swaying behind him. "Always a pleasure."

"Maddox," The elder agent responded back, emotionless. "I honestly can't say the same if it means seeing you like this."

Seonghwa felt his mind whirring in a million different directions as his eyes darted between the two. He could feel a headache coming on as a thought flashed in his mind. Images of victim's taped to the board, all young women. DNA samples confirming death only to confront the same victim days later as part of a cult. The meeting in the office and the question he had posed at night: _"Do you think it is possible to make Ghouls?"_

His eyes locked on Eden as he stood coolly in the face of his former subordinate. The man was tense, typical for battle, but his face didn't seem to convey any emotion and he seemed as calm and unfazed as ever while looking at a man who was supposed to be dead. A thought clicked.

"You knew," Seonghwa nearly whispered, voice cracking. He didn't know what had possessed him to speak but now that the words were out, he knew it was true. Yes Eden had a lot of experience, more so than most agents active today, but nothing could prepare for an unexpected confrontation such as this.

_Not unless you knew all along._

"Seonghwa," Eden started tersely. "Now is not the time for this-"

 _"Bullshit_!" The younger couldn't help but explode, his emotions getting the better of him. His mind was a mess and a building fury squeezed at his chest. He had a hundred different questions swirling around and he didn't know which one to ask first but he also knew that it was a battle field and that this wasn't the place to ask questions but he was just so _confused_ and- "He's alive! He is alive and you _knew_ -"

The young leader didn't get to finish his heart broken ramblings as Maddox suddenly appeared between the two, catching them by surprise. Using his scorpion Kagune tail, he managed to send Seonghwa flying back and into a row of theater seats while launching a punch at Eden who managed to block the strike with one of his spikes. The two struggled to gain the before the older agent managed to push the Ghoul back just slightly.

"Snap out of it, Seonghwa!" Eden huffed as Maddox attempted to attack again. His Kagune and Eden's metal spike collided a second time as small sparks ignited from the weapons. He grunted. "You can't think of him as the Maddox you knew!"

Seonghwa sat stunned against the theater seats as he watched two people he was very familiar with engaged in combat. It wasn't unusual to see agents spare against one another but he knew that this wasn't a typical, friendly training session. Eden was grunting as sweat dripped down his temple as he was forced to stay on the defensive. Maddox had a crazed grin as he used his Kagune as a weapon over and over, just waiting for the other agent to slip.

The younger agent didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to be expected to fight his brother? He had wished almost every day since the incident for the other to return to him but he never wanted it to be like this. _Never like this_. It was like a cruel twist of fate, seeing someone once so kind attacking with such viciousness.

Amidst the chaos, Seonghwa heard a small groan. Whipping his gaze away from the fight in front of him, the young agent spotted something against the row of seats that he himself had been tossed into. A familiar head of dusty brown greeted him.

"Yeosang!" The agent cried as he tried to crawl closer. The rookie agent groaned again in pain as Seonghwa reached him. Crouching beside his subordinate, the CCG leader gently lifted him up from where he was positioned and guided Yeosang to lean more comfortably against the wall.

"Seonghwa...?" Yeosang spoke blearily, voice cracking. He hissed and clutched at his side as his body was jostled. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." The dark haired male joked with a wry smile. It only lasted a moment before his lips turned down while his gaze swept over the other. He was covered in dust and sweat from his earlier fight. A few specks of blood dirtied his collar. "What about you? Are you alright? What exactly happened?"

"No time," Yeosang gasped as he shifted his leg to try and stand. Seonghwa held out an arm to keep him in place. "Are the other's here too?" He wheezed.

Seonghwa nodded with pursed lips as he assessed the situation. Eden seemed to be handling things at the moment but who knows how long that would last. At this point, any previous plan they had was shot to hell. His priority now was getting the injured Yeosang out of here. Any free agents he ran into from that point he would direct them back to the theater for back up. There was one thing that did bug him though.

"What happened to the guy chasing you across the stage? He still around?" The older agent asked, in case another enemy decided to come out of nowhere. The last thing they needed right now was some more surprises.

Yeosang didn't even comment on how Seonghwa knew he was fighting someone earlier in a room full of Ghouls asking for his head. Instead, he just lifted a finger and pointed to where the fatty mass lay, still unconscious. Seonghwa's eyes followed where the brunette was pointing but his gaze locked on something else first.

A man stood on shaky legs, his hand pressing against his gut as a bloodied hand held onto the wall for balance. He was dressed rather nicely in a clean cut suit that was now sullied with debris and blood stained. He was staring right in their direction with trepidation in his eyes and a hint of fear. Seonghwa would recognize the shock of red hair anywhere.

_'Hongjoong?'_

* * *

Eden glanced over as he saw Seonghwa move further away and through the row of seats he had been thrown in, relieved that he was distancing himself from the current situation. The look didn't last long, however, as an object came flying at his face. Quickly bringing up both of his spikes, he made an 'X' in front of his body, narrowly saving his eye from being slashed as the scorpion's tail made contact with his weapon.

"You seem distracted, Eden." Maddox mocked. "How uncharacteristic of you." The metal of Eden's spikes creaked from the pressure but the agent didn't let up and instead pushed forward and made the Ghoul jump back.

"Well, you would know." Eden grunted, darting forward. Like a shot, the two traded blows back and forth, sparks flying from the metal at the friction of the strikes.

For every attack Eden made, Maddox was just as quick to parry. The Ghoul didn't seem phased by any of the strikes and instead to be enjoying the scrimmage as he grinned widely, his lips spread thin as another one of Eden's spikes was blocked by his scorpion tail. Finally seeing an opening, Maddox switched from the defensive. As one of Eden's spikes sailed forward towards his shoulder, he swept to the side and grabbed the weapon, causing the agent to freeze.

"Too slow," The Ghoul smirked maliciously as he brought his elbow down hard onto Eden's forearm. The agent cried out in pain as his grip loosened on the spike and it clattered to the ground. Eden stumbled to the floor as he held his arm close to his chest with a hiss.

"Tsk, tsk, Eden," Maddox tutted with a tilt of his head as he took a step closer. "Don't make it too easy on me now."

As soon as the Ghoul shuffled forward Eden whipped around and tossed some dust he had gathered from the previous explosion that had shaken loose. Maddox cried out as he was momentarily blinded and he stepped back. The agent didn't waste time as he pressed forward and lunged upward, shoving his remaining spike into the Ghoul's gut with a wet piercing sound. Maddox coughed a dribble of blood falling from his lips and down his chin as his mouth filled with it. Eden's face remained stoic with determination as he looked the Ghoul in the eyes.

 _A flicker._ Just for a moment Eden thought he saw something pass through Maddox's eyes that made him pause and the grip on his weapon to slacken for just a moment in surprise. _Sadness? Regret?_ As quickly as the look appeared, it was gone, replaced with a sinister bloody smile.

He felt something pierce his shoulder.

* * *

_Eden swirled the champagne in his glass as he brought it towards his lips, the bubbles tickling the edge of his nose, as his eyes swept over the party goers dressed up for the occasion. It was rather typical to have these types of gatherings after the squad placement ceremonies. He himself was never much of a fan for these types of get togethers and often found himself drinking while pressed against a wall and waiting for an acceptable time to slip away._

_Unfortunately, relief wouldn't be coming so quickly tonight as this ceremony wasn't just for any squad, but for his_ **_own_ ** _,_ **** _which made escape that much harder._

_Eden sighed into his champagne glass as he watched a young man in a clean white uniform walk onto the dance floor. A shining, newly donned gold '88' badge was pinned to his lapel. The man was dragging a younger boy with long black bangs and the formal academy uniform out of the crowd despite their protests._

_"Eden," A voice from beside the seasoned agent spoke. He turned his head to spot a middle aged man with dark hair and dressed in a neatly tailored suit fitting of the occasion. As per custom, his lapel was decorated with all of his medals and accomplishments. "I'm surprised to see you've stuck around. You're usually long gone by now."_

_"Mr. Kim," Eden nodded in acknowledgment before his eyes shifted back to the dance floor. There were more people out now with the change of music and it was hard to see anyone through the crowd. "I heard congratulations are in order."_

_"Ah, don't get stiff with me now, boy!" Mr. Kim exclaimed with a hearty pat to the other agent's shoulder. Eden jerked with the impact and some of the liquid in his glass sloshed over and made his fingers sticky. "Can't say I'm too terribly excited to take over Director Shin's position but I figure it's only a matter of time before you replace me. Us old guard don't have much left in us."_

_Eden just hummed noncommittally, his eyes never leaving the group of people. Suddenly, the crowd parted and the young man in his new, bare white coat was visible again as he danced happily with another who seemed embarrassed by his friend's moves. Mr. Kim, wondering why his companion was so silent, followed the other's gaze._

_"It's a good class this year," The older man grunted as he swiveled his glass of sherry. "Heard that one has a lot of promise based on the academy but not a lot of field experience. Surprised to see you take on such a fresh face. Think he will make it?"_

_"I don't know," Eden didn't bother coming up with an excuse. He never took his eyes off of the boy in the white coat as he twirled clumsily on the dance floor. "Just had a good feeling about him."_

_"Hmm," The soon to be director hummed as he finally brought the glass up to his lips, his gaze sharp and sparkling with an unnamed emotion. "Let's hope you are right about that."_

\---

_"HA!" Maddox hollered as he swung his sword-like Quinque at the oncoming Ghoul. The blade ran cleanly through the middle of his target before the agent turned around to face a new opponent. Just as his weapon was about to make contact, the Ghoul started to pixelate and disappear as the lights grew brighter._

_Panting, the young agent stood up straight as he turned to face his superior who had one hand on the simulation board and another on his hip. Maddox smiled._

_"Hey, Eden!" The agent chirped brightly as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "What's going on?"_

_"You're at it quite early," The older agent remarked dryly with a raised eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"_

_"Can't have everyone else on the squad show me up now, can I?" Maddox shrugged as he walked over to the side of the simulation room. He bent down and picked up a towel to dry his forehead and took a sip from a water bottle. "I know I've already been here a few months but I know I'm less experienced than everyone else. A little extra training makes sure I won't fall behind."_

_"Well, as long as you don't over do it." Eden nodded. It was always nice to see dedication. It was something he hadn't really seen to this caliber in a long time. "By the way, the director wanted me to check and see if you've gone to the medical bay yet or not."_

_"Oh yeah!" Maddox said excitedly. He stepped closer to his squad leader and rolled up the sleeve of his training shirt. Underneath was a small blue bandaid. "I should be all set to go the next time we go out on assignment. Say, do you think this stuff will really work? Will it really help us fight better against Ghouls?"_

_"Can't say for sure," Eden shrugged. "Only our squad has been approved as a test run but it's supposed to work like a steroid and up our strength in battle. Once we report back from the field then we can see about rolling it out to the other agents."_

_"Awesome!" Maddox cheered, his excitement infectious. "I can already feel myself getting stronger but maybe that is a placebo effect." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be glad once we can actually start fighting back against these Ghoul's for real!"_

_Eden could only stand there and bask in the warmth of Maddox's smile._

_\---_

_"Eden!" The agent turned at the sound of his name to be faced with a smiling Maddox as he jogged up the hallway to catch up with his superior. Once he was close enough, the younger man placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I finally caught up to you!"_

_"Geez, Maddox," Eden scolded mildly but there was still a hint of amusement present. "Didn't they ever teach you in school not to run in the halls?"_

_After gaining his wits about him, the young man stood and shot the other a sharp look. "Really? The age gap between us isn't that big, y'know?"_

_"What did you want?" Eden rolled his eyes as he turned on his heel to continue walking with Maddox following._

_"Oh yeah!" The young man started. Like a switch, his annoyed demeanor turned pleasant and it almost seemed as if someone looked, there would be a tail wagging behind him. "I told you my brother is in the academy right? Well, not really my brother, but we basically did everything together and-"_

_"Slow down, slow down!" Eden chuckled at the over-exuberant attitude his subordinate was presenting. "If you keep talking that fast you're going to bite your tongue."_

_"But I'm excited!" Maddox said, his voice just short of a whine. "He's graduating next month, top of his class, and I just know he will be a great addition to the team! We have an opening especially after-" The young man cut himself off at that, his shoulders suddenly deflating like a popped balloon._

_Eden noticed the change and frowned. It had been a month since they lost Hanbin. Young and inexperienced but he tried his hardest and was a nice addition to the team. It was a solo patrol, one of an increasing amount lately since they were short so many agents. It was why lots of young ones were being promoted from the academy early to fill slots. A fact that had never quite sat right with the more experienced squad leader._

_Not wanting to dwell on the sour, Eden just smiled and clapped the other on the back of the shoulder sharply. "Well, a month you say?" The man pretended to ponder his options for a moment. "I guess I can take a look at his file but I can't say I'll make any promises."_

_"Really?" Maddox asked and you could nearly see the stars in his eyes. At Eden's nod, he cheered and ran all the way to the hall where he had come from._

_The squad leader didn't lose his smile for the rest of the day._

_\---_

_Eden felt his body jerk but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the collapsing building before him. His squad. He had just sent half of his squad in that building...._

_"Why are you just standing there!?"_

_The agent shakily moved his gaze away from the chaos to stare into tear streaked brown eyes of a young boy, his hands fisted tightly into his uniform. A young man, newly graduated from the academy, with only half a year's worth of field work stood before him in matching operation fatigues. Dirt and ash streaked his cheeks from fighting and his hair was a mess but no one cared for vanity at that moment. Absently, Eden was reminded of the first time he had laid eyes on the other at the day of Maddox's squad assignment ceremony, always so serious. He had cut his long bangs since then._

_He had never seen the other look more like a young boy than in that moment._

_Eden felt his own eyes sting but he closed them to keep any water from falling. He wrapped his hands over the other's and pulled them away. He had failed them both._

_"I'm sorry, Seonghwa."_

* * *

Seonghwa sat frozen as he took in the sight of the man before him, all thoughts and sounds of the fight raging on forgotten and replaced with some kind of white noise. What was he doing here? His eyes trailed down and noticed the man's formal attire. Was he attending the auction? Had he been here to bid?

Just as the dark haired man went forward to question him, a hand gripped the edge of his sleeve. Looking down, he spotted Yeosang from his position on the floor.

"He saved me."

The dark haired agent froze at those words, his eyes going back and forth between the two. "What?" He exhaled.

"I don't know why," Yeosang shook his head, as if knowing all the questions currently running through the other's head. "But he did and I'm still alive because of it."

Seonghwa bit his lip as he stared warily at the Ghoul on the other side of the room. If he was at the auction, why help a human? Let alone an agent? Hongjoong and Yeosang had never met each other before so there was no way the red-head knew that there was a connection between the sandy brunette and himself, yet he helped anyway.

As Seonghwa's mind was racing, there must have been something in the agent's eye that reassured Hongjoong it would be safe to approach for the moment. Hearing the battle on the other side of the theater intensify, he quickly dashed over.

"You have to get out of here," Hongjoong spoke to the both of them but his gaze never left Seonghwa. "Your friend is hurt and I have no idea who that guy is or what he is capable of. It's too dangerous to be here right now."

"Why are you here?" Seonghwa couldn't resist the urge to blurt.

"Probably not for the reasons you think," Hongjoong answered vaguely with a frown. "Come on, we can get your friend to the door faster with the two of us."

"Why are you doing this? Why help an agent?" Seonghwa kept asking questions skeptically. It was almost as if he were looking for reasons to distrust the Ghoul. Part of him wanted the other to confirm every thought he had on Ghouls and to not be challenged on what he was taught and knew to be right but another part, deep in his soul, was crying out for Hongjoong to debunk and disprove everything. He needed to know. He needed to know if the Hongjoong he was seeing right now, the one who helped his friend, was the real one or just some kind of phony persona.

Hongjoong didn't seem phased by the question as he moved to help pull one of Yeosang's arms over his shoulder to stand. He looked over at the agent and just smiled. One of the most pure, and genuine one's he had had in awhile.

"Because, to me, you were a friend first."

* * *

Yunho blinked as he felt something wet spatter across his face. Reaching up, he swiped at his cheek only to pull his fingers down and find them stained red. An anguished roar pulled the blonde out of his daze and he looked back up.

_'Wooyoung'_

The other blonde snarled, looking like a beast, as Ghouls ran at him one at a time. The ones that they had taken out earlier seemed to have regained themselves and charged at the request of their employer who was still screeching her head off and barking orders as she clutched at her bleeding shoulder. Wooyoung himself had splatters of blood on himself and some running down his chin.

_'Oh god, had he bitten them?'_

"Yunho!" A voice called out and the barista turned his head as a figure crouched next to him. He would recognize that mask and voice anywhere.

"San?" The young man asked in mild confusion. "Why are you here? Where are the others?"

"The others are still outside fighting." The former Shiba leader said. "Things weren't sounding good in here so I came to find you guys."

"But how?" The barista raised an eyebrow. "We're in a bunker or something. I doubt there was signal."

San turned his head away. Even from under the mask, Yunho could tell the man was embarrassed by something as the tips of his ears turned red. "I...may have hid a GPS tracker in Wooyoung's new mask."

The barista chuckled at hearing this and raised an eyebrow. "You know he is going to kill you when he finds out right?"

"That's for later, this is now." The tattooed Ghoul dismissed. Just as he was helping Yunho stand, another loud cry of anger reached their ears, followed by a ripping sound. The two Ghouls looked over and spotted Wooyoung with his arms spread as an arch of blood splattered on a wall in front of him.

At his feet fell Madame A's head.

"Wooyoung!" San cried out, spotting the man for the first time. Immediately he could tell the other wasn't being himself. "What happened?"

"He was knocked into some crates," Yunho frowned with pinched brows. "I think they had the drug in them. He's losing it."

San grit his teeth as he watched the other rampage. They didn't know much about the drug but they knew they had to stop the blonde before anything else could happen. Without thinking, the tattooed Ghoul darted forward.

"Wait, San!" Yunho cried out as he watched his friend move. They didn't even know how to stop Wooyoung, let alone what the drug was really capable of, especially that much. Going in blindly was dangerous, not to mention stupid. What if both of them get hurt? With a roll of his eyes, the barista ran forward to try and help his stupid friend.

The former gang leader ignored the cry of his name as he approached Wooyoung who had just tossed aside Madame A's body like a rag doll. His face was still pinched in a snarl. Hearing footsteps coming from behind, the blonde straightened up and flexed his wing-like Kagune. In the blink of an eye, Wooyoung had spun around and launched his crystalized spikes at the new target.

San cursed as he saw the spikes coming for him. With a leap, he jumped out of the way of the weapons. Most landed into the bunker floor but because of the sudden change in momentum, he wasn't fast enough to escape them all. Throwing up his forearm, he hissed as two lodged themselves in the skin.

Yunho, taking advantage of the distraction, came up from behind Wooyoung and wrapped his Kagune around the other's waist while looping his arms underneath the blonde's armpits and pulling him back by the shoulders to lay against his chest, immobile. The rampaging Ghoul didn't seem to like his movement being restricted. He thrashed harshly against Yunho's hold with a vicious snarl.

"San!" The barista called for the other through gritted teeth. He knew Wooyoung was strong but this seemed like another level. He wouldn't be able to hold the blonde much longer.

The Shiba winced as he pulled out the two spikes. He stepped forward towards Wooyoung as he dropped the spikes on the ground with a hollow sound and pulled off his mask. They didn't have to worry about anyone seeing their faces at the moment. Everyone else in the room was now dead.

"What should we do?" San asked wearily. Once close enough the tattooed Ghoul held out a hand and looked like he was trying to touch Wooyoung's face. The blonde didn't seem to recognize the person in front of him and lunged forward, snapping his teeth and just narrowly missing the tip of San's fingers. The Shiba hastily pulled back his hand and tried to mask the hurt look in his eyes as he looked up towards Yunho.

"We're going to have to knock him out." The blonde huffed. "I don't know how he will be when he wakes up but it's the only way to stop him for now."

A conflicted emotion passed over the other's face. Did they really need to do this? When he woke up would he be the same? One look at the thick black veins around Wooyoung's eyes and the near feral gaze, however, the other knew what he had to do.

"San!" Yunho snapped in warning as his grip began to slip. The voice was enough to draw the other Ghoul out of his musing and he cast a quick glance back towards the flailing blonde.

"Sorry about this Woo," The tattooed Ghoul apologized before grabbing onto a moving arm. As soon as San had a grip, Yunho let go and the former gang leader turned on his heel, flipping Wooyoung over his shoulder and sending the Ghoul flying into the back wall with his head facing downward. The blonde hit hard and gasped, the wind surely knocked clean out of him. Sliding down, Wooyoung's body peeled itself off of the wall and onto the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Yunho dead panned as he took a step up beside his companion.

"You try to knock out a rabid Ghoul and let's see what you do?" San looked at the other out of the corner of his eye. "It worked didn't it?"

"Apparently not," Yunho said, pointing towards where Wooyoung had landed. Snapping his eyes back forward, San saw the previously defeated Ghoul shuffling up onto all fours with a growl deep in his chest. Wooyoung couldn't seem to exactly get his balance as he swayed on his knees but it was only a matter of time before he got back up.

"What should we do?" San asked, a bit worried and alarmed that the other was still conscious. He didn't know what else he could do to take the other down without potentially hurting him. Ghouls were notorious for being tough and the line between being able to knock someone out and actually killing them was rather thin. That was one line San wasn't willing to cross.

"I have an idea," Yunho pursed his lips into a fine line. "But you aren't going to like it."

By the time Wooyoung was standing again, the barista had finished relaying his plan. He had been right when he said that the Shiba wasn't going to like it. When the drugged Ghoul finally turned and charged, he was swiftly met with a harsh fist to the gut, causing the blonde to choke, a small dribble of blood escaping his mouth. Wooyoung looked up and met San's gaze, a flicker of recognition went through it.

"S-Sa-" Wooyoung slumped as Yunho stood behind him with his arm raised in the air from where he had struck the other in the neck.

"Is he out now?" The barista asked curiously as he tried to peek around to see the blonde's face.

"I think so," San shook the Ghoul in his arms lightly and he did not stir. "Did you really have to 'neck chop' him though? I think he might have been coming around."

"Better safe than sorry," Yunho shrugged. "You grab him and we can get out of here."

Not wasting any time, San nodded and looked at the other with a bit of sadness and concern. He adjusted Wooyoung's weight and shifted him around so he could be propped up on his back in a sort of piggy back. It was a little difficult due to the blonde's dead weight but it would be easiest to carry him this way. Thankfully, his Kagune had disappeared now that he was unconscious.

While San was doing that, Yunho took a quick look around the small bunker they were in for the easiest exit to avoid the CCG agents that were still left outside. Seeing a tunnel big enough for a getaway van at the far end, the barista figured that was their best bet for a way out. Taking a step forward, the Ghoul's foot tapped something with a small clack. Looking down, he noticed the small vials from before. His gaze trailed back towards the broken crates that Wooyoung had landed in.

Bending down, he grabbed a vial and pocketed it.

* * *

Eden had smirked seeing that his trick had managed to catch Maddox off guard but winced as the tables were turned and Maddox's Kagune managed to get him in the shoulder. This wasn't good as it put them both in a locked position while he still had an injured arm.

Thinking quickly, the agent brought his foot up between them and kicked Maddox in the midsection while pulling his arm holding the spike back. Eden cried out as the Kagune was pulled from his shoulder but it was the only way he could think of getting out of this situation without losing his only other weapon. One consolation to the bloody wound in his shoulder was that Maddox was almost equally wounded and there was no way he would heal that quickly since the weapon had gone clean through.

The tricky part with getting into a fight with Maddox is that he was actually trained to fight. Most Ghouls relied heavily on their Kagune in combat so it was easier to exploit their blind spots and dodge attacks. Because the other was a former agent, he knew how to move his body and that made for an even tougher opponent.

"It seems you haven't lost much of your edge," Wheezed Maddox with a bloody grin. He cradled his stomach gently where the hole was but it didn't seem to really bother him that much.

Eden clicked his tongue. The situation wasn't to his advantage. While they were both hurt, the agent definitely had the worst of it. Maddox could heal much faster but Eden was bleeding from the shoulder and potentially had a broken forearm while missing one of his weapons. He had to figure out a way to end this or retreat soon.

Just then, there was a shake in Eden's hand holding the weapon. He cursed as he cradled the arm as best he could against his body. _Not now..._

Ignoring the tremors, Eden charged forward once again. Hopefully Seonghwa was smart and escaped. If he could just buy enough time for other agents to arrive, that would be ideal.

Maddox, seeing the incoming strike, dodged low and managed to avoid getting head bashed in. Coming up from below, the Ghoul took advantage of the opening that the agent unknowingly created. He reached up and managed to grab at Eden's throat, his fingers circling firmly.

"Then again, it looks like I could be wrong." The Ghoul grinned while tightening his grip. The shaking in Eden's hand hadn't stopped and the grasp caused the agent to drop his weapon as he reached up to pry the hand away as he choked for air. Internally, he cursed. He should have known better than to allow the other to get the best of him like this.

"Maddox," Eden pushed out to the best of his ability. "Don't do this."

"Funny," The Ghoul tilted his head as if he heard something interesting. "I seem to be getting called that name a lot today. Can't say that it sounds right."

"I never stopped." The agent continued, hoping that he could say something to trigger a reaction from his former subordinate despite it getting more difficult. What he had said must have been interesting as Maddox's hand loosened a fraction. "I never stopped trying to figure out what happened that day. That building wasn't set to be demolished. It had been cleared before entry. There shouldn't have been anything in the building besides the Ghoul we were hunting-"

Eden had apparently said something that triggered a reaction from Maddox. The grip tightened even more and the black veins around his one Ghoulish eye grew darker. "It's a lie! They told me the truth! A lie! You _lie_!"

Eden looked on with a mixture of concern and fear as Maddox suddenly started to grow a bit more hysterical. What was happening? The Ghoul was having such a visceral reaction but he had no idea why. The cool calm that Maddox had been exhibiting up until that point had flipped like a switch and he reached for his head as if to stave off an oncoming headache.

Whatever Eden had said, it was doing something so he decided to keep rolling with it. Maybe he could distract the other enough to let him go. "It is true! I'm sorry I failed you that day. I failed Seonghwa. I should have been a better squad leader and your death haunted me every day-"

"Enough!" Maddox suddenly roared. Unable to handle some kind of mental stress that was being inflicted to him, he tossed Eden with a mighty arm and the agent was helpless as he sailed across the room, his back colliding with the haggard stage floor. He rolled a few feet upon impact and his momentum was only stopped when he harshly collided against some debris, blood trickling down his temple.

"You lie!" Maddox continued to roar, despite Eden no longer listening due to unconsciousness. "They told me-they told me that-!" The Ghoul reached for his head and began to tear through the strands on his head as a horrible pain wracked through him, his roars suddenly reduced to whimpers. "No-stop! I-I can't!"

"Eden!" A voice called from across the theater. Blindly, like a mannequin, Maddox felt his back go ramrod straight as if all previous mind numbing pain had suddenly vanished from his body in an instant. Twisting his head, he locked on his new target, eyes dilating in hunger.

* * *

Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong blankly as if he had just been sucker punched to the gut. _A friend_. He really thought of him as a friend? Despite probably knowing the whole time he was a CCG agent whose sole mission was to eradicate and hunt down his very existence, he believed that they were genuinely friends. The agent felt as if his heart had stopped before it regained beating in a new, rapid fire rhythm.

"Um, guys?" Yeosang piped up from between the two, effectively breaking the moment as their eyes moved down to look at the injured party. "Hate to interrupt the mood but, we're kind of in a situation here." He said dryly.

Both boy's cheeks immediately flushed at the words but they quickly shook it off realizing that now really wasn't the time. Yeosang was hurt and they had a fight not ten feet from where they had been crouched hiding. Seonghwa made a mental note to thank the other for the help later if they made it out.

Just as the group was about to move to sneak out as best they could, a crash and a roar caused them to pause. Turning their heads they watched as the older agent that had been fighting the Ghoul from before sail into a pile of debris.

"Eden!" Seonghwa cried out, recognizing the figure. This seemed to be a bad idea as the previously thrashing Ghoul suddenly stopped moving and went as still as marble. At that moment, everyone seemed to freeze and hold their breath to see what would happen next.

The Ghoul's head moved and Hongjoong bit his lip to keep from crying out. The look in the man's eyes was something he had never seen before. It was like a wild animal. All traces of humanity and sanity had left and all that remained was the Ghoul left behind.

_He moved._

_"_ Get down!" Hongjoong vaguely heard himself say as he pulled Yeosang down with him. Apparently the other agent with them wasn't fast enough and soon found his body slammed into the wall with an arm thrown over his neck. "Seonghwa!"

Said agent struggled against the arm pinning him down as he stared into the eyes of the man who was once believed to be his brother but this was not him. The Maddox he knew had died in that building and what replaced it was something entirely different. The eyes, though angry, almost seemed vacant and incapable of any deeper emotion.

Reaching as best as he could, Seonghwa tried to grab his gun when Maddox suddenly released him and moved away quickly. Sliding to the floor, the agent looked up to see Hongjoong with his Kagune out and engaging Maddox. Yeosang was safely propped in a theater seat as the student tried to lead the attacker away from the two agents.

Getting up, Seonghwa watched as the two engaged each other. Hongjoong was already defending himself but it was clear that the other was on another level, especially since the wound that the student had wasn't fully healed. Maddox's movements were less controlled than before but didn't lack ferocity. In fact, they almost seemed stronger with the unrestrained attacks.

Thinking he had to do something, Seonghwa considered reaching for his gun but decided that it would be too risky. He didn't have many Q-bullets left and there wasn't an opportunity for a clean shot. He could end up hitting Hongjoong or even Yeosang if Maddox circled back. Looking around, he spotted a sharp piece of a theater seat that had been broken and ripped from the ground.

_Perfect._

Hongjoong brought up his arms and Kagune to block the strike from the scorpion tail coming from his left but was unable to dodge the blow to the face that came from Maddox's fist. Gritting his teeth, the student managed to twist his Kagune around the other's and pulled. Maddox lifted in the air slightly but Hongjoong only managed to toss him away a small distance. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Maddox!" The two Ghoul's heads turned to spy Seonghwa running at them with his make-shift weapon. He threw it like a boomerang, presumably aimed at the Ghoul's head, but missed as it went too high.

This seemed to be the agent's plan for as Maddox was following the weapon with his eye, he pulled out his gun. Taking aim, his index finger hovered over the trigger. Just as he was about to pull it, he hesitated. Could he really do this? Was this really his only option?

" _Seonghwa_!"

The rest happened so fast. Movement. A gunshot. At first, he was standing before his lost brother, about to do something he could take back, and the next, he felt something push him and his back collide against the ground followed by a sound.

There was something on his face. It was dripping, warm and wet. Scrunching his eyes a little he groaned as pain settled into the back of his head. Blinking, he tried to reorient himself as the world came back into focus.

_He wished he hadn't opened his eyes._

"Thank god you're ok," A voice rasped as the dim light from above cast shadows on the other's face.

"Hongjoong?" The agent said in disbelief as he continued to stare at the man on top of him. The student smiled at down at him serenely at the sound of his name. More wet stuff dripped onto Seonghwa's face and he realized it was blood.

_Hongjoong's blood._

Terrified eyes trembled downward as he noticed something sticking straight through the man's back and through his gut, stopping just before it reached Seonghwa. A piece of debris. The same one that the agent had thrown. Maddox must have caught it when the other was battling with himself. The Ghoul had pushed him out of the way of harm. Belatedly, the agent got a flash of a young man in a one-eyed mask nervously and belligerently standing with his arms thrown wide in a protective stance as he tried to block one of the women in white from attacking him and then again when trying to help his friend.

This. This was the real Hongjoong. Ghoul or man, it didn't matter. He cared for and protected those who meant something to him, and apparently, Seonghwa was- _is_ -still one of those people.

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa said again, this time in a realized panic. No, this wasn't happening. This was all a dream. The dark haired man tried to sit up but the movement must have jostled the other too much and he hissed in pain.

"You have-" a small cough, more blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth. "You have to go. Your shot hit-" Another cough- "but I don't think he will be down for long. Take your friend."

That was when Seonghwa's eyes looked over Hongjoong's shoulder to see Maddox's prone body but his chest was still moving. He was still breathing, though irregularly, and he was shifting as if to gather strength to get back up. He moved his eyes back.

"You're coming too," The agent denied the other's plan. He felt a throbbing on the back of his head and a sudden wave of exhaustion but tried to push through it. "You helped us. We will get you out too."

Hongjoong, the whole time Seonghwa spoke, just shook his head. "I'll manage. Just go." He spoke feebly.

"But-" Seonghwa could feel his vision start to tunnel as he laid there. The stress and fatigue seemed to hit him all at once and he was considering the possibility of having a concussion now. He could barely keep his eyes open. From somewhere he was starting to hear the sounds of multiple running footsteps. Backup will be here soon.

Hongjoong just smiled. " _Goodbye, Seonghwa_."

The agent's eyes slipped closed as the theater doors burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the auction! Honestly, I've really hated writing these chapters as they were super long and boring for me so I am glad to be moving on to the next part. Sorry for the wait, I've been super burnt out lately with a lot of serious things going on and writing a section I didn't like did not help. These chapters did NOT turn out how I wanted them but I hope it still made sense. 
> 
> Hopefully chapters and the drama hasn't been to much, repetitive, or boring. Also, I apologize for the character behaviors, specifically Maddox and Eden as all will come to light with them over time.
> 
> Happy reading!


	35. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read

_Beeping._

It was the first thing Jongho heard when he felt his consciousness begin to return to him. He felt that his head was pillowed on something firm but a bit soft and a scratchy material lay under his fingertips. Antiseptic and chemicals assaulted his senses. His head felt heavy and was pounding, bright light shining through his still closed eyes. Through all of the negative, there was something warm and soft curled around his right hand that gave him a sense of comfort.

His eyes fluttered open.

White filled his vision and, for a moment, he had too squint as the light became infinitely brighter. All he could make out was white as he turned his head lightly to the left. Faintly, he registered that he must be in a hospital.

How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was facing off against the Ghoul who had killed Xion but anything after was a blur. Was Wonho ok? What happened to the others?

Shifting in the bed, he gave a sharp inhale as his body gave a brief shock in pain. Apparently it was too soon to move and his body was protesting. Jongho's shift in motion, however, caused something to wiggle beside him and whatever around his hand to contract lightly. Looking to his left, the young agent spotted a head of sandy brunette hair laying on his bedside, a hand wrapped securely around his own. Jongho smiled softly.

 _Yeosang_. He had stayed by his bedside while he recovered from whatever happened. There wasn't a force on this Earth that could have stopped the utterly fond look that overtook Jongho's expression as he reached out with his free hand, softly brushing it through the silky locks. The agent's heart felt itself swell by at least three times.

The touch must have alerted the sleeping beauty as there was a sudden shift in his breathing as he inhaled deeply, a sure sign of waking up. Yeosang scrunched his nose briefly before his own chocolate irises blinked open sleepily. For a moment, the older looked around blearily as he tried to register his surroundings. Jongho's soft chuckle caused the other's head to snap up at the sound. In a flash, Yeosang was up so quickly that the chair he had been resting in flipped and clattered to the floor.

"Jongho!" The other cried in alarm at the sight of the once sleeping agent. The sharp movement must have been too much for Yeosang as he suddenly gave a pained cry and clutched at his side. That was when the younger noticed that the brunette, too, was dressed in hospital clothing.

"Are you alright?" Jongho asked in concern as he watched the other hiss through his teeth as he breathed deeply through the pain. He wondered why the older was even here in the first place. What happened? How did he get hurt? Was it bad?

"I'm fine," Yeosang panted as the pain finally subsided, standing up a little straighter. "How are you? Are you feeling ok? Do I need to get a doctor?" The other worried, for once his concern and emotions so clearly visible on his face.

Jongho let his heart do the funny thing one more time before he just gave him a winning smile. "I couldn't be better." Then he frowned. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The younger agent just shook his head. Yeosang sighed. "There was an explosion. You've been out for about five days now."

Jongho's eyes widened at that information. Five days? Explosion? Suddenly, he vaguely recalled pinning down and finally cornering the Ghoul he was after followed by a white light. He was in point blank range, how in the hell had he survived?

As if sensing the question that was budding in the other's mind, Yeosang pointed to the side table beside his bed. Turning his head, Jongho wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. On the nightstand there a mangled and scorched piece of metal that was twisted every which way as if it had been through the ringer and didn't even vaguely resemble what it once might have been.

"It's Xion's Quinque." Yeosang said softly. "It had somehow wrapped around you after the explosion. Almost as if he was up there looking out for you."

Jongho felt his throat constrict at the information, his eyes stinging lightly. He gave a water smile. "Yeah, looks like it." His eyes never left the metal, speaking softly. "We did it buddy. She's dead."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them as they took in the reality that pressed inside. What Jongho had set out to do was now complete and it was a bit of a surreal feeling.

As another moment passed, a thought hit the younger. "What about Wonho? He was there too."

"The burly guy?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. At the other's nod, he continued. "He's ok. He was apparently far enough from the blast that he made it out mostly ok. A few gnarly burns but nothing life threatening."

Jongho released a breath he didn't know he was holding in from his chest. That was one less thing he had to worry about but he made a mental note to go and visit him if he was still in the hospital. Just as the younger was about to ask another question, he felt the hand around his own squeeze lightly, bringing his attention back to the brunette. He looked over and made eye-contact.

"I'm really glad you're ok." Yeosang said softly, sincerity coloring his voice as it came out a little thick. "I...for a moment....when I had found out what had happened..." He paused as he choked just slightly. He swallowed past the lump in his throat before speaking so softly, Jongho had to strain to hear him. "I was so scared."

Something in the young agent shattered as he listened to how fragile and vulnerable the other sounded. He, in all his time working with him, had never seen Yeosang this open, this emotional and it was near heartbreaking. While he was happy that the other had opened up to him so much, he had done this. He had made him feel this way, this hurt, and he felt it was his responsibility to pick up the pieces and make the older agent feel more secure. He would do everything in his power to never make him worried like this again.

Jongho flipped the hand still in Yeosang's grasp and laced their fingers together tightly, his thumb running over the other's palm in a reassuring motion.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper, as if any sudden movements or loud noise would shatter the atmosphere around them. "I can't promise this won't happen again, that I won't get hurt. It's the nature of the job. But I can promise that I will always try my best to stay out of harm's way-"

At that moment, something must have come over Yeosang as Jongho was not prepared for the sudden pressure against his lips. His eyes widened at the feel but he didn't waste a second more once he realized what was happening. Closing his eyes, the younger brought his free hand up and cupped the other's jaw, brushing his thumb over the apple of his cheeks and paying special attention to the slight, pinkish birthmark by Yeosang's eye that he was so endeared with. It was not lost on Jongho the meaning of this moment. He could count the amount of times the reserved agent had been affectionate on one hand and never outside the walls of his apartment. He counted this as a win.

The kiss wasn't overly complicated but it was warm and full of feeling as their lips moved slowly, coaxing, but never any further as if they were still too shy. Finally, as if by some unspoken rule, they parted. Yeosang tapped his forehead against Jongho's and grinned, unrestrained, eyes twinkling.

"Just be careful next time, okay?" The older teased, his own hand delicately wrapping around the wrist of the hand still touching his face.

Jongho smiled boyishly. "No promises." He whispered. Yeosang just rolled his eyes and reconnected their lips for a second time.

" _Oh, ho, ho."_ A voice and a low whistle from the door caused the two to spring apart as if lightning had struck between them. Pink cheeked, the two hospitalized agents turned their heads to spy Hwanwoong leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, with a wolfish smirk that spoke nothing of trouble. He was dressed in his normal work attire but his right arm was wrapped in bandages, most likely to protect the burns from overusing his Quinque.

"I came to check on Jongho but it looks like Yeosang is proving to be a much better nurse." The agent teased, a mischievous sparkle visible in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Anything I should know about?"

Jongho didn't say anything as he turned his head towards Yeosang who was still standing, bright red ears betraying his embarrassment. Just like everything else in their pseudo-relationship thus far, he was going to leave everything to the brunette, never wanting to push him and accepting whatever the other felt most comfortable with. If Yeosang wanted to deny everything right here, he would support that decision.

Yeosang seemed to ponder for a moment as his face slowly regained it's normal color. He felt something squeeze his hand and he turned to meet Jongho's eyes who just smiled in support, his eyes saying everything he needed to know without words. The brunette felt something swell in his chest. He squeezed the other's hand back.

"Yes," He exhaled, eyes never leaving Jongho's. "There is something."

"Finally!" The sudden outburst caused the two to startle once more as they saw Hwanwoong lean up from the door and throw his hands in the air, exasperated. "It took you two long enough to admit it."

"Wait, you knew something was there?" Yeosang raised a questioning eyebrow, unable to believe it. He could have sworn they were much better at keeping it under wraps.

Hwanwoong was not of the same opinion as he gave them an incredulous stare. " _Please_ , even if I had gouged out my own eyeballs, I still would have seen through you two. You both had such big moon eyes for each other it was sickening. I thought you were going to _crumble_ when Jongho transferred."

For the third time, Yeosang felt his cheeks heat. He turned his head away as if shutting out the other agent and ignoring him. Jongho chuckled seeing the brunette's reactions. It was rather endearing to him how cut throat and harsh Yeosang could be one moment and then flustered the next.

Taking pity on his, now official, boyfriend, Jonghoo decided to change the topic. "So how is everyone else? I'm assuming since you and Yeosang are here, Seonghwa was at the auction too."

Hwanwoong nodded. "We were the team that helped out with clearing the Ghoul's from the auction house. He isn't here though. They put him on bed rest."

"Bed rest?" The younger raised an eyebrow. "What happened out there? Yeosang's ribs are busted and your arm is wrapped."

Hwanwoong seemed to wrestle with himself a little as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Even Yeosang seemed a bit skittish and Jongho seemed concerned. What in the world could have happened in that time? Finally, the agent by the door took a deep breath and spoke.

"Maddox is alive."

* * *

_"Seonghwa..."_

_The agent inhaled deeply as warmth hit his skin. The smell of grass hit his nose in a soft earthy scent that was comforting. A gentle breeze brushed over his body and through his hair, not enough to disturb but just to cool the skin and keep it from overheating in the sun._

_"Seonghwa." A voice called again, softly and colored with a gentle giggle. The agent shifted his head and realized that the breeze ruffling his hair wasn't the wind, but slim fingers that brushed back the fringe._

_Suddenly, some of the light shining through Seonghwa's eyes darkened and the agent squinted at the shift. Fluttering his eyelid, the man blinked slowly and noticed someone leaning over him, the sun behind him keeping the face in the shadows. The head shifted and light caught on familiar strawberry red hair._

_"There you are, sleepyhead." Hongjoong spoke softly, his smile bright. "You knocked out on me."_

_"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa spoke sleepily, voice cracking from lack of use. He realized that his head was pillowed on the other's lap. "Where are we?"_

_"Really?" The red-head raised an eyebrow. "Did you nap so hard that you forgot you were the one who suggested going on a picnic?"_

_"Oh, right." The sudden tenseness in Seonghwa's shoulders dissipated as a fog settled over his head. That's right, how could he forget? He was on a date with Hongjoong._

_A cheerful laugh greeted his ears like a bell as the agent settled back down in his comfortable position and closed his eyes once more, deciding to prolong his little afternoon nap. An overwhelming sense of peace washed over him as the fingers continued to comb through his hair softly. If he were a cat, he was sure he would be purring in contentment._

_A drop hit his cheek. His eyes squinted, wondering for a moment if it was starting to rain. The fingers from his hand vanished and the warm sun and breeze seemed to have vanished, leaving a cold chill in the air that sank right down to his bones. Confused at the sudden change, he opened his eyes._

_"Seong...hwa," The previously warm voice of Hongjoong's was suddenly colored and dripping in pain. A single blood-stained tear dripped from his now Ghoulish eye, sans eyepatch. A pool of red colored his shirt. He gave a lurching cough and some additional blood dribbled out of his mouth._

_"Help me..."_

Seonghwa gasped as his whole body lurched up from the bed. Heavy sweat beaded across his forehead and stuck his shirt to his sticky skin. He rubbed roughly across his face to wipe away the image that burned in his brain.

It had been days of the same recurring dream. When Seonghwa had woken up, he found himself in a hospital bed. Shortly after he had passed out, agents had descended upon the theater. Yeosang, being on the verge of passing out from the exertion and pain, was the immediate focus. 

_Maddox had escaped_.

However, when Seongwha asked the other agents present if there was anything else found in the room. The others looked confused at the question. Not wanting a target on Hongjoong's back and too alert anyone else that there was another Ghoul present, Seonghwa shut his mouth. The only hope that he had was that the red-head somehow escaped as well.

Sighing, Seonghwa reached over and unplugged his phone from the nightstand, the brightness of his home screen momentarily blinding him. He unlocked it and opened Kakao. He scanned the contacts for a moment.

 _No new messages_.

Groaning, the agent tossed his phone onto the bed and flopped back down while tossing an arm over his face. It had been days and Seonghwa had been trying to reach Hongjoong. He had sent multiple messages but had gotten nothing back. He knew where the other worked and figured he could look for him there but, from the lack of response, he wasn't even sure whether the red-head would even want to see him. Just showing up at his workplace felt like it might be overstepping.

_"Goodbye...Seonghwa."_

Those two words haunted him. What did the other mean by that? That he never wanted to see him again? He just said that because he thought he was going to die? God, he had been such an ass before, calling him out for something that clearly upset him, pressing the issue. His mind had felt like such a mess he couldn't even string two coherent thoughts together properly. It was like someone had taken a mallet to glass and something in him shattered at the revelation.

Then there was the fact that he was still an agent and the other was still a Ghoul. There was definitely no way they could keep interacting with each other. Just the thought put a piercing ache in his chest. Now he was really starting to understand the scared and heartbroken look on Hongjoong's face.

Throwing off the blanket around his waist, Seonghwa set his feet down on the cold wooden floor. It was time to stop this pathetic pity party. Walking toward his bathroom, he grabbed a towel for a quick shower.

He had somewhere to go.

* * *

Xion stared at the page of the book in front of him but wasn't absorbing any of the words. Finally having enough, the ex-agent sighed and shut his book before tossing it onto the small table in front of him. He leaned his head back against the baseboard of the bed from his position sitting on the floor and shut his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Xion felt a poke on his forehead and he opened his eyes to stare into soulful brown. Leedo smiled softly from where he was perched, laying down on his bed with a book of his own.

"Just thinking about the other day." The younger muttered, voice low. It had been a few days since the botched invasion and Xion had felt an uncertainty festering inside of him. It was rather out of place considering he hadn't even been on the mission but ever since his small chat with Mingi, his thoughts have been swirling ever since.

_Xion sat across from Mingi at the cafe counter with coffee that had long grown cold. Neither of them were speaking and were in favor of the silent atmosphere. The young man had his hands wrapped tightly around the cool cup and stared at his undisturbed reflection in the liquid._

_Suddenly, the door opened._

_Two heads popped up at the sound and, before he had realized he had even moved, Xion was out of his seat, his coffee cup knocked over and spilling it onto the carpet below._

_"Leedo!"_

_The Ghoul didn't even have a moment to react as a body slammed into him. He was dirty, tired, and sweaty but that didn't seem to bother the other boy as arms wrapped around his middle. Suddenly, the fatigue melted from his body and he smiled, bringing a hand up and ruffling through the younger's hair._

_"Hey, princess." He whispered._

_"I'm glad you're ok," Xion said, his voice muffled from where his face was smashed in the other's shirt. It smelled like a mixture of Leedo's apartment, the Earth, and most concerning, blood, but the ex-agent didn't care. The heavy feeling of the other's hand was warm and comforting._

_A sound of a throat clearing suddenly alerted Xion that he was not alone in the room. As fast as a thunder strike, the one-eyed Ghoul released the other and shot across the room, creating space. He felt his face heat up._

_"So this is the little guy that's suddenly taken residence in your apartment?" A man Xion had never seen before smiled teasingly at him. He, too, was covered in dirt and dried blood with a few tears in his clothes but he didn't seem to have any visible injuries other than favoring his right arm lightly. "I can see why you've kept him a secret."_

_Xion's ears turned a bright red as Leedo elbowed the other in the ribs. "Shut it, Keonhee. You're making him uncomfortable."_

_The one called Keonhee just pouted but left it. Xion, hoping to work past the embarrassment, looked at the other two in the room. The ex-agent recognized Yunho but didn't know the third but he appeared friendly and stood close by Leedo and Keonhee._

_Mingi, stepping out from behind the counter, approached Yunho who seemed rather stressed and tired. Without a word, the brunette cupped the blonde's cheeks between his large palms and brought their faces close in a brief, but chaste, kiss. Immediately, the blonde's shoulder's seemed to lose their tension._

_"Welcome back," Mingi whispered with a soft smile as he pulled away. His thumbs lightly stroked the back of Yunho's jaw. "I knew you'd make it."_

_Yunho reached up with both hands and grasped lightly at the other's wrists and seemed to bask in the comfort that Mingi somehow radiated with a smile. Xion was fascinated as he watched their dynamic. Despite what they had talked about before, it was nothing compared to seeing the relationship in the flesh. He almost couldn't believe it and it seemed to battle every part of what Xion had previously believed. Unable to handle looking at them anymore, he turned his head away as the others continued to talk. Vaguely, he caught something about San going ahead to take Wooyoung home so he could rest._

_"You ok?" Leedo asked, seemingly sensing Xion's distraught. The Ghoul looked at him with open and concerned eyes. The younger used all his willpower to keep his head facing away._

_"'m fine." Xion grumbled, shrugging the other off. He could hear the others talking behind him, most likely filling each other in on the events that had just happened, but he was too in his head to catch what anyone was saying. Instead, he just walked towards the door, not even looking behind to see if the other was following. "Let's go home."_

"Ah," Leedo hummed, bringing the other out of his thoughts. "Thinking about when we came back? You did seem awfully grumpy."

"I wasn't grumpy!" Xion protested but they both knew better. Instead, he let his anger deflate and he sighed. He didn't really feel like having a conversation about his moods. "Mingi's weird."

Leedo, not expecting that answer, barked a short abrupt laugh. "Oh, why's that?"

"He doesn't seem afraid of anything or concerned that his life is in danger. He's dating a Ghoul!"

The other Ghoul just hummed as he sat up on the bed. "What about you? Are you afraid of Yunho?"

Xion opened his mouth to answer but paused, thinking for a moment. "Well.... _no_...."

"And me?" Leedo placed his legs on either side of Xion's shoulders, caving him in and leaned over the other's head to catch the boy's eye. "Are you afraid of me?"

"You?" The ex-agent had to stop himself from snorting. "No way!"

Leedo just raised an eyebrow and leaned back. "What if I told you that there are lots of people out there afraid of me. That would run away at the sound of my name."

This time, Xion did snort. "You're lying. You're as tough as a plush teddy bear."

The Ghoul just chuckled in his deep voice that reverberated warmly through the room. Xion felt the sound cut through his chest. "But it's true, the second people hear the name ' _Ghoul_ ,' they go running."

_Oh, so he meant that name._

"I understand what the CCG has taught you. Hell, what the whole world has taught you on the news. It's hard to unlearn that in such a short amount of time and I'm sure it hasn't been easy." Leedo continued. "Not to say that some of those ideas aren't unfounded. There are bad Ghouls but there are also humans out there that are just as bad."

Xion bit his lip as he listened to the blunette speak. He had heard this lecture before, or at least something similar, but with Leedo, it was so easy to forget what he was, what _they_ were. He had grown so comfortable with each other in a short amount of time that it felt like his life was so... _normal_.

"But why wouldn't Mingi be afraid of Yunho if he knew he was a Ghoul? Did he know before?" He asked timidly.

"Well, from what I heard, Mingi was already friends with Hongjoong before he changed and it was kind of the same for Yunho. They had gotten close before he had found out and figured it wasn't a deal breaker." Leedo shrugged. "If you know someone well enough, it kind supersedes any preconceived notions, right?"

Xion nodded absently, taking in the words. A small sense of shame went over him and realized how much he had changed. If he had heard someone was a Ghoul, he automatically thought the worst of them. How true was that for the ones he had met? Had he or anyone he knew wrongfully attacked someone, assuming they were evil? The thought made him want to shudder.

"Hey," Leedo called out seemingly knowing the other had gone into his head. "Don't beat yourself up for the past. We can't change what happened, but we can control what will. You knew I was a Ghoul almost from the beginning, but you still chose to trust me, right?" The ex-agent nodded. "You took a chance. For that, I'm grateful."

Leedo smiled brightly and Xion felt the heaviness lift from his chest at the sight of it. The open expression was so warm and judgment free that the ex-agent almost didn't feel worthy to receive it. He turned his head.

"Thank you." Xion whispered, voice cracking. A hand clapped on his head, ruffling his hair.

"You're welcome, princess."

* * *

Eden tugged on a loose piece of hair as he examined his bruised reflection in the window. There was more grey than last time from the physical exertion. He was just happy that the strain wasn't having an adverse effect physically at the moment. If he kept this up, it will definitely get harder and harder to hide. Sighing, he tucked the piece back into the beanie he was wearing, citing that the halls were cold and the hospital clothing was thin.

Reaching into his small pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and, tapping the bottom on the thigh propped up on the windowsill, he placed the filter between his lips and fishing out his little zippo lighter and flicking the tab, a tiny flame dancing. It was a lot more difficult to try and light one when your arm was bandaged and you had a sling strapping it to your chest.

"You know," A voice spoke from the other end of the hall. "You aren't supposed to smoke in a hospital."

Tuning his head, Eden let the flame die out and he smiled around the unlit cigarette. "Seonghwa. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came for answers." The agent frowned as he took a step forward and closer to the other agent, unperturbed. Though this wasn't his planned first stop, as soon as he stepped out the door he had felt a nagging urge to stop here first and check on the others. It seemed that fate was on his side and caused him to run into the last person he expected. He raised an eyebrow. "I think I should be entitled to a few."

Sighing, Eden took the nicotine stick from his lips and turned back towards the window. He gazed out at the dirty snow and slush covered the street below. He had always loved the first snow, when everything seemed fresh and untouched with white powder. It was always such a pity when the world around got a hold of it, sullying it until it was nothing but a filthy mess.

_Funny, how adept the world seems at doing that._

"You know, I was told to keep my eye on you once." The experienced agent finally spoke up after a moment.

Seonghwa, caught a bit off guard, blinked before narrowing his eyes. "That was why you recruited Jongho, right?" He wasted no time. "To keep an eye on me?"

Eden hummed noncommittally. "Don't act like you didn't do the same."

"And the director? He asked you to do this?" Seonghwa frowned. Had he done something that came off as suspicious? He knew that, after the failed ambush that eyes would be on him but never like this.

"There is a lot more to the CCG than you even realize, champ." Eden shrugged. He finally turned around on the windowsill to face his former subordinate. "Maybe even more than I'm even privy to. All a load of politics."

"How did you know?" Seonghwa cut right to the chase, ignoring what the other said. "About Maddox."

"Don't get your briefs in a twist," Eden huffed playfully before his face grew serious. "I cared very much about Maddox. He was my subordinate and friend."

The younger agent couldn't help but roll his eyes as his head showed images of Eden and Maddox fighting. "Yeah, you sure showed that when you tried to impale him."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" The squadron leader scowled. "Is it more cruel to let him live his life as a monster and sully his memory or too do the human thing and put him out of his misery? You saw him Seonghwa! Something wasn't right. He was too pure for this world for the fate of the damned, the forsaken, and I would rather die by my own hand than to let that image of him be tarnished."

Seonghwa felt like he had been slapped across the face. He turned his head, unable to look at Eden anymore. Was this how Hongjoong felt? Did he feel cursed in his life as a Ghoul? Was he suffering because of it? He had confronted the other for answers and he just felt more confused and guilty than anything else. He really needed to talk to Hongjoong as soon as possible.

Eden, unknowing or uncaring to whatever emotion's Seonghwa was feeling as a result of his words, just smiled. He took a few steps forward and plucked a finger at the younger's chest pocket in his black trench coat and dropped the unlit cigarette inside. He smiled as he patted the pocket.

"You'll come to find out that the world is full of secrets and, sometimes, we aren't supposed to know what they are." With that, Eden sidestepped the stunned agent and meandered his way back down the hall, waving two fingers over his shoulder.

* * *

Wooyoung bit his lip as he tried to steadily cut a cucumber for a customer's sandwich, being careful to make sure that every slice was precise. While cutting, his concentration slipped for a moment and he ended up slicing sideways. He lost the grip on the knife and it clattered to the floor.

He gritted his teeth as he held his violently shaking wrist as he willed the violent tremors to stop. With each passing day the shakes were getting worse and harder to control. His emotions were also all over the place. One minute he was fine and the next he was violently angry and sweating, anxiety gripping at him like a vice grip. The blonde felt as if he were no longer in control of his body and that was the most frustrating thing for him.

Cursing, Wooyoung held his wrist tighter, nearly cutting off the circulation as he waited. After a few minutes, he finally felt the tremors begin to subside and he sighed. Releasing his arm, he tried to shake out the stiffness and suddenly sore muscles. He was hoping to be able to get back to work and keep his mind off of things but if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to much longer.

From the other side of the kitchen, the door swung open. "Hey Woo, Yunho wanted me to check up on that sandwich for table three-" Pausing, and noticing the knife on the floor, San rushed to the blonde's side. "Hey, what happened? Are you alright? Did you cut yourself?"

The other just shook his head and tried to resist the urge to sigh. That was another thing that Wooyoung hated about this new development: San's sudden desire to mother hen. He cared for the shop owner deeply but the constant worry was grating on his already frayed nerves.

"I'm fine," Wooyoung managed to grit out as he bent to pick up the fallen knife. He tossed it in the sink and pulled out a clean one from the wooden block. "I just lost my grip is all."

"Were you shaking again?" San fretted, beginning what the blonde knew to be the beginning of a slew of questions. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need to sit down? I knew you should have taken a few more days off of work-"

"Enough!" Wooyoung exploded, slamming the fresh knife down on top of the cutting board. San recoiled at the shock of the sound as if he had been physically stricken, hurt flashing through his eyes. The blonde immediately felt regretful and he sighed while roughly scrubbing his hand over his face and through his hair.

"I'm sorry," The blonde Ghoul apologized softly. "I know you're worried about me but I just...I just feel so on _edge_ all the time. Like I'm a string and just one small thing and I'm going to _snap."_

"I understand." The shop owner exhaled. Of course he did. San _always_ understood whatever Wooyoung was going through. Maybe not right in that moment but eventually, he did. It was one of the things the blonde loved most about the other. "You got slammed with a heavy dose of that drug. It is no wonder the withdrawals are so bad."

"I thought that coming back to work would help me keep my mind off of it. Off of everything that is going on." The barista said solemnly before turning towards the other occupant in the kitchen, eyes suddenly desperate. "Do you think that Yunho could give me some? Just to knock off the worst of the symptoms? C'mon I _know_ he took some. Not a lot. Not enough to do damage but to take the edge off? Please?" He babbled.

" _Wooyoung_." San said sternly in a way that brokered no further argument. His mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were narrowed. He hadn't used a nickname either, which is how the blonde knew it was serious. "You know we aren't going to do that. We don't know the true effect of this drug or how dangerous it is until we can get the lab results. Besides, you already agreed. Cold turkey, remember?"

The blonde had to stop the whine that so desperately wanted to escape from his throat. He knew that. Of course he knew that. He was the one who had suggested it but that was before. Before he knew how bad the shakes and the sweating and just the pure _want_ was _._ He could feel it, all of it, coursing through his veins and calling out to him.

"C'mon," San motioned, snapping Wooyoung out of his thoughts. "Let's get Yunho that sandwich, huh?"

Sighing, Wooyoung turned back to the cutting board to finish the task at hand. That was how the rest of his shift went, putting together orders and carrying them out even though he knew that San was watching him out of the corner of his eye all the while. On one hand it made him feel cared for but on the other, it was rather annoying. Since the incident everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around him just waiting for something to happen. Rightfully so, but it still didn't bother him any less.

It was reaching the end of the day and the sunset through the large windows was calming as it bathed everything in it's warm orange glow. Mingi and Yunho, seeing as there were no customers at the moment, were sitting at a table enjoying the last vestiges of the day with a warm cup of coffee each. Wooyoung, trying to keep busy, was cleaning the counter top until he could clearly see his reflection in the polished wood.

The bell over the door rang as someone entered the shop. The blonde turned his head to greet them but the words died in his throat as soon as he saw who had walked through the door. Immediately, the wall that he had been erecting to temper down his volatile emotions was smashed through.

A tall man. Dark hair with long bangs in the front dressed in all black. Familiar. _A dove_.

"You!" Wooyoung exploded, throwing down the towel he was cleaning with. He quickly exited from behind the counter with a speed that was unexpected. The second he was in front of Seonghwa, the blonde grabbed a fistful of his jacket collar and tugged him close with all the fury he was feeling etched across his face. It didn't matter that the other was taller than he was. "You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you show yourself here!"

"Wooyoung!" Came the cry of shock from the other occupants of the cafe. Yunho had turned and stood half out of his seat while Mingi had his hands placed on top of the table ready to move at a moment's notice.

Seonghwa stumbled back a step in alarm and confusion at the sudden anger thrown his way by a man he was rather unfamiliar with for the most part. He reached up and grabbed at the hands fisted in his lapel.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The blonde blinked and his eyes changed into the Ghoulish black and red that had become so familiar to the agent. Black veins spread out to the top of Wooyoung's cheeks and thickened in his ire. "You let this happen, Dove scum."

The taller agent was now more confused, and slightly frightened, then ever. He had no idea that the man in front of him was a Ghoul and he was woefully unprepared for the situation. On top of that, the blonde in front of him seemed to have a personal vendetta against him that he had no idea what it was about. He wasn't sure how to get out of this situation.

"Wooyoung," Came a stern and sturdy voice from the left. Suddenly a man with two-toned hair was beside the blonde and was prying the hands away from Seonghwa's lapel. The Ghoul didn't seem to resist the grip and took a few steps back at the new man's urging but his eyes didn't change as they stayed locked on the agent.

Seonghwa swallowed as he felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his neck and into his collarbone. Nervously, he shifted his eyes slowly across to take in everyone else who was present in the room. He recognized the man with the two-toned hair currently whispering thinly veiled words urging the other to calm down. The agent had visited the other's shop once before but had been cleared as a suspect for the Butcher cases they had been investigating. Apparently, they hadn't done a very thorough job seeing as he was standing there next to a Ghoul.

Taking in the two at the table, Seonghwa didn't recognize the man dressed in the cafe uniform that seemed a bit taller than him. He did, however, recognize Mingi, Hongjoong's friend. Sadly, he didn't see any sign of the red-head he had been hoping to see.

"What's going on?" Seonghwa risked asking. He was currently fighting every fiber of his being that was screaming at him to get out of this situation or immediately go on the defensive. He was hoping that Mingi's presence would play in his favor if these people really did know Hongjoong and were on friendly terms with the red-head.

Wooyoung shook off San's hands which were still gripping his arm and continued to glare at Seonghwa. "He trusted you, you know?" The blonde scathed out as a means of replying. "But I guess I'm just as much to blame, seeing as I'm the one who put him up to it."

"Wooyoung," San hissed again through his teeth. It was a clear warning to stop talking.

"No," The blonde turned his head towards the tattooed Ghoul. "I think he should know what he is now responsible for." His fists tightened as he looked back forward. His shoulders were tense but there was something in his expression that held something different: pain and the sudden setting of guilt.

"I told Hongjoong to get close to you." Wooyoung took a breath. He blinked, eyes changing back to their normal brown. Before Seonghwa could interject, he kept talking. "He didn't want to, not at first. But I pushed him when I found out that he had already run into you once before. Your first meeting wasn't a set up, it was organic."

Seonghwa knew immediately of that moment. He suddenly saw in his mind's eye a recollection of that night. Cowering, huddling figure. Terrified eyes staring up at him. Trembling fingers clutched his blazer jacket. There was no doubt in the agent's mind that a reaction that strong could be faked.

"After you came by _Treasure_ , that is when I asked Hongjoong to watch out for you." Wooyoung cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable with the admission. He was still kind of paying from the blowout of that admission with the others. "Not necessarily to get classified information," He hurried to clarify, "but to just keep an ear out. We knew the Butcher was running around and we just wanted to keep each other safe. To keep away from people like you who see us as nothing but mindless monsters."

Seonghwa winced at that admission. A sudden wrench of guilt grabbed at his gut. It wasn't far from the truth. In fact, there was still probably a part of the agent that still felt this way and believed that but he was only human. He couldn't change everything overnight.

"His heart was never in it though." Wooyoung admitted softly, eyes dropping downward and to the left. "I gave him crap for it all the time but... he really cared about you."

A lump formed in the agent's throat and the guilt only grew stronger. He knew that. He knew that now and god did he have so much too make up for. So much to apologize for. He didn't know if Hongjoong would ever forgive him and he wouldn't blame the other for that, but he was damned if he didn't try.

"Where is he?" Seonghwa tried to speak past the lump, voice weak. "Is he here? Can I see him?"

This caused the others in the room to freeze. Wooyoung looked up in confusion, as if the agent had grown two heads. Seonghwa felt his heart freeze in his chest, his blood ice.

_No. Please, no._

"Seonghwa," It was Mingi who spoke. It was the first time the agent really noticed the other's expression. He looked haggard as if he were carrying around a heavy weight. Black circles were lined deep under his eyes. The rest of the room regarded him with sympathy. A comforting hand went out from the other blonde in the room before the brunette spoke the two words that flipped the agent's world entirely.

" _Hongjoong's missing_."

* * *

"Sir, you asked to see me?"

A man stood by a large window with his hands crossed behind his back as he stared out at the scenery below. It was a dreary night with the air quality being so bad and you could practically see the dust particles floating. He made no move to turn and properly acknowledge the woman who had just walked in, leaving her to stay in a deep bowing position.

"You said he was ready." The man spoke after a minute, voice rough sounding but free of any kind of emotion.

Though the man couldn't see it, the woman winced at the accusation and stood slowly. She smoothed her sweaty hands down her white lab coat. "Upon preliminary assessment, we had decided that he may be ready for the task but you can never really know until the actual situation arises-"

"You said he was ready!" The man at the window roared suddenly as he flipped around to face the woman. She flinched at the loud noise but did her best not to step back and falter in the face of her employer. She could not afford him to pull the plug on this project. Her lab was on the brink of bankruptcy before this and if this man pulled his support they would surely be destitute. 

"Sir, I promise you now that we know the risks we can be better prepared. This will never happen again." The woman rushed to assure. "I have the utmost confidence that our lab will help you achieve your goals."

"I came to you because you and your team offered me promises and I have yet to see any of them fulfilled. You're on your last leg. Any more failures and I can assure that you will never work in the field of science again." The man grumbled, his face grave and dower. "Is that understood?"

The woman gulped, a fresh bead of sweat rolling down her spine. "Yes, sir."

"Good," The man nodded as he took a seat at his large mahogany desk. "Now, get out of my sight and back to work."

The woman, grateful to be dismissed, quickly scampered out of the office and back down to the safety of her lab. She knew it was risky business getting involved with the likes of this man but she had figured the payout would outweigh the risk along with amazing advancements in science. It was her life's work. Lately, she was wondering if she was wrong about that.

The man sighed as he watched the woman practically run out away from his presence with her tail between her legs as he lounged back in his leather chair. Pathetic. If it wasn't for the fact that this particular lab didn't have a problem running experiments with rather questionable ethics, he would have fired them all ages ago. He couldn't afford any more setbacks in his plans. He had already had to wait months and he could wait no longer. He was itching to make a move and soon.

Pulling at the folder that was currently laying at the edge of his desk, he thumbed through the folder and pulled out all of the materials, spreading it out over the top. Each piece was a different picture that had been taken a few weeks ago with varying degrees of zooming. One image was a picture of two men, one nearly falling on the ice and the other catching him mid-laugh. Another was of the two skating while holding hands but it seemed more for balance than anything else. The last picture of the pile was the two together in a soft hug, the fond emotions the two carried for each other practically screaming through the image. The man picked up that one.

"Thought you could escape from us, but we have you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASPHYXIA IS A YEAR OLDDDD! Crazy to think that fanart I saw by a moot on twitter started this journey and that I'm still here posting after a year. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story and it is not stagnant, especially with this chapter as it is tying up loose ends from the Auction arc with a focus on characters and setting us on a course into where things start to heat up.


End file.
